Escarlata
by IleyBriseo
Summary: La vida esta separada por lo bueno y por lo malo. ¿Una persona puede tener algo bueno y algo malo? Es algo casi imposible de pensar, pero aun así es realidad. Erza es lo bueno y lo malo. No se sabe si solo se puede caracterizar por uno solo, pero Jellal estará siempre con ella...aunque las cosas pueden cambiar y poner todo al revés. (Corregida desde el capítulo uno)
1. Un lugar increíble

**Hola n_n Bueno este es mi primer Jerza, realmente me gustaría que fuera largo, pero eso depende de si les gusta la idea, si les gusto la historia por favor dejen reviews, se los agradeceré mucho.**

**La historia es originalmente mía.**

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, solo hago esto con el fin de entretener :D**

Un lugar increíble.

Siempre me he preguntado realmente ¿Qué hay más allá de la guerra? Es imposible pensar que existe solo paz, o solo destrucción. Sé que el mundo debe de ser un equilibrio donde aceptemos lo bueno o lo malo, pero en mi vida, en la vida en el Castillo lo único que puedo ver es malo. No por las personas que amo, sino porque nunca he podido conocer realmente ese maldad, siempre he vivido todo de manera tan perfecto que no he podido conocer lo malo y creo que a eso yo lo considero malo.

-Por favor levántate, Erza.- Escuchó la voz de mi hermana Lucy que intenta despertarme.

Su suave voz hace que comience a despertarme sin querer, viendo como pequeñas manchas de color blanco comienzan a tomar forma

-¿Qué sucede Lucy?-Pregunté un poco somnolienta.

Pude ver como en el interior de mis aposentos una figura delgada y hermosa me miraba impaciente.

-Hoy llega Levy.

Por su tono de voz me decía que se encontraba feliz, por lo que no podía evitar embozar una muy pequeña sonrisa

Es cierto, tal vez olvide decir quién soy realmente.

Me llamo Erza Dreyar, soy la primogénita de la familia Dreyar. Hija de Makarov Dreyar; Rey de Fiore y como tal me hace la Princesa de Fiore. Futura heredera del trono, en pocas palabras la próxima Reina de Fiore.

Alrededor del Reino se encontraban varios pueblos. El pueblo donde se encuentra ubicado el castillo se llama Magnolia, uno de los pueblos más tranquilos de todo Fiore. Conocido principalmente por su gran comercio y su gran número de gremios que hacían resaltar y agrandar la belleza de Magnolia.

Mi madre murió cuando Lucy nació, por lo que nunca la pude conocer, pero al ver sus fotografías me daba cuenta de que era una mujer realmente hermosa, se parecía mucho a Lucy, con sus cabellos rubios y grandes ojos que mostraban únicamente sinceridad en su ser. Mi madre era una mujer amable, según lo que nos cuenta nuestro padre, una mujer que pensaba siempre en su familia antes que en ella misma.

Mi padre igual era un hombre apuesto y fuerte, de cabellos rubios y mirada orgullosa. A pesar de los años, él no cambiaba mucho, únicamente su cabello se había vuelto más canoso, pero seguía siendo el mismo hombre justo que hacía resaltar más sus hechos que su físico.

Yo al contrario de ser rubia como en la familia, era pelirroja. Algo extraño ya que nadie en la familia nació con este color de cabello nunca antes, incluso cuando iba al pueblo escapándome con Lucy, nunca habíamos visto a alguien con este color de cabello tan…escarlata. Se podría decir que era lo que me hacía un tanto especial o lo que yo quería creer para mí misma.

-Señoritas, la Señorita McGarden acaba de llegar y las espera en la sala principal.- Escucho como una de ayudantes de la casa nos dice con voz amable, estando ella fuera de mis aposentos.

-¡Oh cielos! Iré a saludar a Levy, Erza.-Comentó sonriente.

Sin perder tiempo vi cómo se alejaba de mi cama para caminar con elegancia y porte a la puerta y desaparecer finalmente ahí.

Ella y Levy siempre habían sido buenas amigas. Incluso podría decir que se trataban como hermanas. En cambio yo no podía decir lo mismo ya que normalmente evitaba entablar una relación amistosa que no tuviera que ver con charlar acerca de magia o política del mismo Reino o Reinos lejanos.

Magnolia también era conocido por ser uno de los lugares con más habitantes que practican la magia. Algo que hacía resaltar la belleza de sus habitantes.

Debía de admitir que a pesar de yo no poder utilizarla, me encantaba ver a las personas utilizar su magia para fines justos. Lucy también se había convertido a temprana edad en una excelente maga de Espíritus Celestiales y se encargaba de ser un digno miembro de la Familia Real.

Sin pensar más en ese tipo de cosas, me levanto de la cama para empezar con mi rutina tan conocida. Tomar una ducha, y ser ayudada a colocar los grandes y hermosos vestidos que resaltaban la Realeza a la que pertenecía.

Terminando comencé a dirigirme a la sala principal donde encontraría a Levy y a Lucy, pero al no encontrarlas imaginé donde posiblemente se podían encontrar ambas. Pensaban de una manera extrañamente similar, por lo que era fácil suponer las cosas o intereses que podían tener en un determinado tiempo. Y como suponía ahí se encontraban; mostrando los avances mágicos que ambas habían tenido después de no verse en largos meses.

Levy mostraba una magia peculiar que combinaba con su admirable inteligencia, mientras que Lucy mostraba la pasión de los espíritus que lograba invocar.

No podía evitar ver como ambas habían mejorado en tanto tiempo, por lo que sin poder evitarlo sonrío con melancolía al ser yo presente de que ambas estaban trayendo orgullo a sus respectivas familias, pero sobretodo a ellas mismas.

-¿Por qué esa mirada triste Erza?- Preguntó mi Padre.

Su voz se escuchaba un tanto preocupado, por lo que voltee a verlo dedicándole una simple sonrisa y mostrar un porte más derecho.

-Buen día, Padre.

Respondí cortante, pero con respeto hacia él.

-No deberías de estar triste, Erza.-Comentó usando un tono tranquilo.-Puede que tú ahorita no puedas manejar magia, pero eso no significa que no me llenes de orgullo. Por el contrario, te has sabido defender sin la necesidad de un intercambio innecesario de golpes físicos.

Miré nuevamente hacía donde se encontraban Lucy y Levy.

La magia no se trataba solamente de defenderse o aniquilar. Sentía en mí ser que la magia era una expresión del cuerpo y alma; tal vez por eso me sentía inferior a todos los que presenciaba. Sentía que mi vida no mostraba nada.

-Tengo diecisiete años.-Hablé en voz baja.-Estoy comenzando a perder la esperanza de que exista algún poder mágico en mi interior.

No quería abrumar el día de mi amado Padre, pero sentía la necesidad de decir lo que pensaba cuando los veía. Sentía la necesidad de despejar todo mal pensamiento expresándolo principalmente. Aunque por ello me llevara una ligera reprimenda.

-Aun tienes toda una vida, y estoy seguro de que todos estos largos años practicando no fueron en vano, porque eres una persona fuerte, y sin poder de un título has llegado muy lejos.-Comentó mi padre con orgullo.

Sabía que diría eso.

Para él siempre había sido mucho más valiosa por mi persona, que por mi título y mis grandes o pequeños hallazgos. Y aunque no fuera de gran importancia, eso me hacía sentirme completa momentáneamente.

Sabía que todas esas cosas eran trivialidades, y también que tenía la suerte de tener más que un Rey como padre, porque tenía un amigo y un verdadero padre. La persona que más amaba en el mundo.

-Gracias.-Me limité a decir.

Baje la mirada, viendo como el césped era movido por las ráfagas de aire que provocaban Lucy y Levy.

-¿Por qué no vas al pueblo? Estoy seguro de que en este día te divertirás mucho más allá que al estar en este aburrido y gris Castillo.

Abrí los ojos ante sus palabras. Era raro que él nos dejara ir al pueblo, sobre todo por los grandes peligros que podían asomar para Lucy y para mí. Pero al darme esa libertad me podía dar cuenta que sólo lo hacía para que mi estado de ánimo mejorara.

-¿Me acompañaras?- Pregunté un poco ilusionada.

-Lo lamento hija, tengo que revisar unos documentos y tratados de paz con algunos Reinos y son realmente importantes.-Un toque de decepción se asomó en sus ojos.

Cambie mi expresión por una más alegre.

No quería que se sintiera obligado a nada. Más que nada porque sabía lo pesado que era para él, el no pasar tiempo conmigo y Lucy. Su trabajo demandaba mucho para las personas de Fiore y yo no podía ser tan egoísta al querer que dejara su trabajo de lado solo por un capricho mío.

-Está bien, Padre.-Hablé con respeto.-Regresaré en unas cuantas horas.

-Cuídate mucho, Erza.

Sabía a lo que se refería. Por lo que asentí y caminé para adentrarme al castillo nuevamente. Cuando él nos daba esa clase de comodidades, era con una libertad que él mismo nos brindaba. Negando a que los guardias nos cuidaran a cada momento, evitando que nos sintiéramos sofocadas por esos hechos que sabía a la perfección por qué lo hacía.

Subí a mis aposentos de manera rápida y tomé del gran ropero una capa que ocultaría mi cabello, mi vestuario y sobretodo mi rostro.

Las puertas del Castillo se abrieron, por lo que salí sin ningún problema. Caminé con tranquilidad, viendo un gran número de personas que pasaban con diferentes expresiones en sus rostros.

Unos se iban apurados, cargando algunas canastas con mucha comida que seguramente habían comprado en algún mercado, mientras que otros caminaban con más tranquilidad, tomando una calmada salida familiar.

Caminé de manera lenta y torpe hacía el mercado de Magnolia, viendo cómo se encontraba lleno de personas que trataban de conseguir lo que buscaban de manera rápida para pasar a otros puestos.

Miré un puesto en especial para acercarme.

El hombre que lo atendía era un hombre de edad muy avanzada, que por sus simples expresiones me daba a entender lo muy cansado que se encontraba. Con lentitud me acerqué a ver la clase de mercancía que vendía.

-¿Le gustaría comprar una manzanas, hermosa dama?- Escuché como me preguntaba el hombre de edad avanzada y con grandes ojeras

Siempre por alguna razón había visto que la vida de esas personas era más dura, ellos trabajan mucho para sobrevivir, pero no tenían expresiones infelices. Me hacía suponer que trabajaban para comer, pero también porque les gustaba en algún punto hacerlo. Se sentían libres de obligaciones que personas como la nobleza se encargaba de tener. Y a pesar de que eran dos vidas muy diferentes, las comodidades hacían una gran diferencia, pero también la libertad para vivir.

-Me encantaría, buen hombre.-Respondí con amabilidad

Con movimientos torpes comenzó a meter las manzanas en una bolsa, para entregármela con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Sonreí mientras tomaba la bolsa de manzanas, para darle una moneda de oro. El hombre vio sorprendido la cantidad de dinero, por lo que simplemente negué con la cabeza.

-Gracias, Señorita Dreyar.-Dijo al por fin reconocer mi apariencia.

Deje el puesto para caminar sin rumbo fijo. Mis pensamientos ocupaban la mayoría de mi atención al ver todas las personas que nunca había visto en mi vida. La tarde estaba pasando y me había dedicado únicamente a comer una manzana en la fuente principal de Magnolia.

Miraba como los niños jugaban con sus padres. Después de un rato en el que mis pensamientos divagaron, decidí pararme y comenzar a caminar a una tienda de magia que en el pasado había visto. Sin darme cuenta, llegué a unas estrechas calles que conectaban con diversos callejones.

No sabía exactamente donde me encontraba, por lo que caminé tratando de recordar por donde había llegado.

-Después de todo venir a Magnolia nos trajo varias ventajas.-Escuché la voz de un hombre.

Voltee mi rostro para ver como atrás de mí se encontraban cinco hombres. Todos de apariencia sucia y mirada vacía. Sus simples sonrisas mostraban en ellas perversión y sus ojos no dejaban de posarse en mí.

-Venir a este asqueroso Reino sirvió de algo. Al fin encontramos algo con que entretenernos.

Fruncí el ceño al escuchar hablar mal de Fiore. Sin quitar mi vista de ellos, vi como atrás de uno, tenía a una señora de edad muy avanzada que miraba con miedo a esas personas. Seguramente ya se habían encargado de robarle sus pertenencias, ya que la señora se encontraba sollozando del miedo.

Sin poder evitarlo dirigí una mirada de completo coraje a esos hombres. Por lo que eso parecía molestarles más.

-¿Qué demonios creen que hacen con ella?-Pregunté sin miedo alguno.

Mi tono de voz había sido intimidante para todos los hombres, incluso para la mujer que estaba con ellos. Tres de ellos se pusieron en modo de defensa mientras que mostraban puñales en sus manos.

-Agárrenla.-Ordenó el que seguramente era el líder.

Sin pensarlo dejé que uno de ellos viniera hacía mí, con intenciones de tomarme. Al momento en que seguramente pensaba que me había intimidado, tomé su mano y lo atraje hacía mí para brindarle un golpe en el estómago con mi codo y sacarle el aire. Sin pensarlo dos veces tomé el puñal del hombre y lo amenacé con el puñal.

-Dejen a la mujer o lo mato.-Amenacé.

El hombre que tenía como rehén se puso pálido al sentir el filo del puñal en su cuello, por lo que el jefe me miró divertido para soltar a la mujer. Ella sin dudarlo aprovechó el tiempo y corrió hacía otra dirección, por lo que una vez que vi que ya no se encontraba cerca de ellos, solté al hombre para empujarlo y dejar que este cayera.

Aventé a lo lejos el puñal del hombre, esperando escuchar cómo había caído en alguna casa y a dirección contraria de ellos comencé a correr a la mayor velocidad que mis pies me lo permitían. Podía escuchar como sus pies pisaban el piso, diciéndome que ellos también corrían atrás de mí.

Si no lograba escapar de ellos me metería en problemas y más si se enteraban que era la hija de Makarov Dreyar. No podía permitir que esas personas me encontraran, pero mínimo me sentía tranquila al saber que no habían lastimado a la mujer de edad avanzada. Sin darme cuenta me adentré a las casas de personas de clase baja. A los alrededores podía ver cómo había un gran número de hombres tomando y como muchos mostraban curiosidad al ver que estaba siendo perseguida por cuatro hombres.

-¿Dónde se metió la mocosa?-Preguntó el líder de ellos con notable molestia.

Había logrado despistarlos, metiéndome entre las paredes de una casa que estaba mal construida. Escuché muy cerca el cómo se acercaban, por lo que gruñí molesta al saber que seguían persiguiéndome esos malditos. Tomé la bolsa de manzanas que aún tenía en mi mano izquierda y sin pensarlo comencé a subirme a los techos de la casa en la cual me encontraba escondida.

-¡Ahí está! ¡Atrápenla!

Traté de subir a mayor velocidad, para poder correr entre los techos que se encontraban muy juntos los unos a los otros

Dirigí mi mirada atrás para ver como no se daban por vencido y seguían atrás de mí. Ya había tomado una gran delantera, adentrándome desde los techos al centro de Magnolia. Podía ver como se encontraban cada vez más lejos, por lo que suspiré cansada y me deje caer del techo de lo que parecía ser un gremio.

Me pegué más cerca del gremio, para escuchar como los pasos de los hombres se alejaban de donde me encontraba. Al ya no escucharlos, relajé mis músculos y suspiré aliviada.

Me levanté cansada por el hecho de que la caída me había dolido un poco, para ver como arriba de la puerta había un hada. El gremio se veía grande y a los alrededores había pocas casas. Su construcción de madera le daba un toque de cantina, y el escuchar un exagerado ruido proveniente de él me aseguraba que se trataba de un gremio bastante animado.

-¿Quién eres?-Me preguntó un joven de cabello rosado y ojos oscuros- Ya sé, seguro y eres de ese gremio de pacotilla que nos andan buscando ¿verdad?

Iba a responder, pero antes de poder siquiera hablar, ya se había encargado de arrastrarme para llevarme al interior del gremio.

Al adentrarme por completo vi como el lugar estaba lleno de mesas y personas comían tranquilamente mientras platicaban. No tenía tiempo de quejarme, ya que el joven de cabello rosado no me daba la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Sin nada de delicadeza me arrastraba a mayor velocidad para pasar entre las mesas. El ruido que provocaba hacía que llamáramos la atención de las personas que se encargaban de tomar tranquilamente.

-¿Esto es un bar?-Pregunté siendo aún arrastrada.

De manera inmediata sentí como paro su paso y me dejaba en una barra que al otro extremo conectaba con la cocina y el pequeño bar que tenían. Caí al estar adolorida, siendo observada atentamente por todos los integrantes.

-Esto es Fairy Tail. El gremio número uno de todo Magnolia.-Me contestó un joven de cabello negro-azulado, mirándome intensamente.- ¿Quién eres tú?

-¿Por qué no traes ropa?-Pregunté ignorando su anterior pregunta.

Me miró sin entender y dirigió una mirada hacia abajo para ver que efectivamente no traía pantalones.

Sin tomarle importancia el joven de cabello rosado se interpuso entre el joven de cabello negro-azulado. Su mirada mostraba molestia ante mi presencia, pero aun así o hacía ningún movimiento en mi contra.

-Encontré a esta espía en nuestra puerta tratando de escuchar nuestros planes secretos.

-No soy una espía.-Hablé tranquila, para caer en cuenta en sus palabras.- ¿Dijo que son un gremio? ¿Un gremio de magos?

Mi mirada de incomodidad cambió al recordar el logo que yacía en su puerta. El gremio de las hadas. Fairy Tail. Me encontraba presenciando el gremio número uno de todo Magnolia y posiblemente de todo Fiore. El orgullo de nuestro Reino y miles de leyenda estaba en frente de mis ojos

-Y el mejor de todos- Contestó con orgullo un hombre de cabello azulado.- Me llamo Makao y soy uno de los magos más fuertes de Fairy Tail.

-¿Fuerte? Si quieren ver a alguien fuerte tienen que enfrentarse a Natsu Dragneel. ¡El mago más poderoso de la historia!- Gritó aún más escandaloso el joven de cabello rosa.

Al querer ser el centro de atención, se subió a la barra de beber y comenzó a reír de manera escandalosa y exagerada a mi parecer.

-Un hombre tiene que ser fuerte, por lo que yo soy un hombre.-Se unió otro hombre de físico grande y piel morena.

-Maldito Elfman, yo soy el más fuerte de todos.-Dijo el joven de cabello rosado.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó de la barra, para terminar tirando al hombre de piel morena. El hombre de piel morena hacía lo posible para quitarse al joven de cabello rosa, mientras que el otro se aferraba a su cabello blanco, el cual lo sostenía como si de ello dependiera su vida.

No pude evitar mirar sorprendida como simplemente se lastimaban y nadie hacía nada para detenerlos.

-Siempre jodiendo al gremio, Natsu.-Habló indiferente el joven de cabello negro-azulado.

El joven de cabello negro-azulado sin pensarlo dos veces se unió a la batalla que tenían los otros dos. Al ver la actitud animada de estos tres, la mayoría de los integrantes miraron divertidos y se lanzaron hacía ellos para comenzar a golpearse los unos a los otros.

No podía dejar de ver sorprendida como nadie hacía nada. Por el contrario, los que se acercaban terminaban siendo parte de la pelea.

-Lamento el alboroto, acaban de llegar de una misión y es la manera más divertida de bajar tenciones para todos ellos.-Habló la voz de una dulce mujer.

Voltee mi mirada para encontrarme con una joven de cabello blanco y ojos de color azul que me miraba entre apenada y divertida.

-Perdón, realmente no quería venir a molestar.

-No molestas para nada.-Me dijo con tranquilidad y amabilidad.- Aunque es muy raro que traigas una capa aun estando en un lugar cerrado. Tal vez por eso Natsu sospecho de ti.

¿Capa?

Se me había olvidado por completo que traía una capa. Evitando que vieran mi rostro; posiblemente por eso me habían tachado de sospechosa.

-Lo lamento.-Respondí apenada por mi acto tan despistado.

Me paré derecha y quité con tranquilidad la capa que estaba impidiendo que vieran mi persona. Dejé que mi largo cabello de color escarlata cayera en mis hombros y que mi vestido rosado por fin mostrara lo sucio que se encontraba.

-¡Es la princesa!-Todos los que se encontraban en el gremio gritaron aterrados.

Levanté mi mirada viendo como los que se encontraban peleando se habían detenido y sus rostros mostraban palidez y miedo ante mi presencia. Sonreí nerviosa al ver lo que causaba mi simple presencia.

-Princesa, disculpe realmente que Natsu la haya acusado de ser espía.-Me dijo la joven de cabello blanco, tratando de defender los actos de su amigo.-Me llamo Mirajane Strauss. Es un gusto recibirla en nuestro humilde gremio de magos.

Vi cómo daba una ligera reverencia ante mí, por lo que negué con la mirada. No quería que ninguno de ellos hiciera eso por mí.

-Un gusto Mirajane, me llamo Erz…

No terminé de decir, ya que el joven de cabello negro-azulado tomó mi palabra

-Erza ¿cierto?, eres una persona muy conocida en este gremio-Me dijo con un destello en sus ojos muy extraño

-¿Conocida?-Pregunté sorprendida de saber que ellos me conocían.

Podía simplemente haber sido en cualquier festival de Magnolia o evento Real. Pero al ser gremio de magos me hacía suponer que no tenían tiempo de saber quién era parte de la realeza, o nobleza y quién no. También estaba el hecho de que nunca me presentaba en eventos que incluyera a todo Fiore.

-Princesa, perdone por haberla acusado y arrastrado por el gremio.-Comentó con miedo el joven de nombre Natsu.- ¿No me acusara ante la ley? ¿Me llevará a los calabozos? ¿El Rey me mandará a matar? ¿Tendré un funeral?

Sus preguntas escandalosas por alguna u otra razón me hacían sentir en familia. Al esperar toda una respuesta de parte mía, el silencio había hecho que todo el gremio se inundara en él.

El ambiente tenso también era parte de él, por lo que dirigí una mano a mis labios y sin poder evitarlo deje escapar unas cuantas risas. Todos me miraron sin entender mi reacción, por lo que simplemente traté de calmar la gracia que me hacía.

No podía evitar sentir gracia el hecho de que al ser parte de la Realeza, se creyeran toda esa clase de cuentos baratos. Era un tanto gracioso que pensaran que por un simple malentendido yo los metería en problema. Y era cierto que era un grupo de magos bastante extraños, pero ellos habían hecho anteriormente muchas cosas por todo Fiore, que tanto yo como mi padre estábamos agradecidos. Y también estaba el hecho de que yo los admiraba como persona.

-Yo no haré nada de eso.-Hablé un poco más tranquila.

-Pero, ¿qué hace usted en un lugar alejado del Castillo?-Me preguntó con curiosidad Mirajane.

Los presentes esperaban con curiosidad mi respuesta, por lo que la mayoría había dejado de hacer lo que hacía y me miraban de manera penetrante.

-Salí del Castillo. Quería tomar un poco de aire y sin desearlo me metí en problemas con unos hombres.-Respondí tranquila a su pregunta.-No quería que vieran mi rostro ya que sabrían que soy hija del Rey de Fiore. Así que corrí para tratar de quitármelos y sin querer terminé aquí.

-¿Por qué no te defendiste con magia?-Preguntó serio Natsu.-Alguien como tú fácilmente se podría quitar de encima a cualquier mago que se interponga en tu camino.

La Monarquía era conocida principalmente por ser poseedores de magia que un mago normal no controlaría. Era un poder mágico que crecía de generación en generación. En tiempos remotos, se decía que por ello los Monarcas habían conseguido sus puestos; por la gran cantidad de magia que ellos poseían y que sólo ellos podían controlar.

Todo el Reino estaba enterado del gran poder que poseía Makarov Dreyar, por eso muchos evitaban peleas que involucraran al Reino. Era obvio que ellos también esperaran que sus descendientes obtuvieran una magia mucho mayor que la del mismo Rey.

-Yo no poseo magia, Natsu.

El gremio ensancho la mirada ante mi respuesta. Sabía perfectamente que no era algo que ellos mismos esperaban. También sabía que no era correcto revelar tales cosas a personas que no fueran de confianza, pero tanto yo como mi padre confiábamos en ese gremio. Confiaba en todas las buenas noticias que ellos habían brindado a mi padre y confiaba en el hecho de que eran personas que se encargaban de proteger personas.

-¡Es imposible que un miembro de la Familia Real no posea magia!-Exclamó sorprendido el joven de cabello negro-azulado.

Asentí simplemente ante la sorpresa de muchos.

-¿Jellal sabrá de esto?-Preguntó en voz baja Mirajane al joven que se encontraba sorprendido.

¿Jellal? Mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente al escuchar ese nombre. Por alguna razón me inquietaba de sobremanera escuchar ese nombre, como si yo ya lo conociera.

Era imposible que yo conociera a algún miembro de Fairy Tail. Cabía la posibilidad de que sólo eran ideas mías y que simplemente me encontraba agitada por el extraño día que estaba presenciando.

-¿Pero cómo que no puedes usar magia?-Preguntó nuevamente.-Eso es imposible. Toda la Familia Real debe de tener magia.

Sonreí con melancolía al tener nuevamente en el día una plática como esa. No podía culpar la curiosidad de las personas y la inferioridad que sentía al responder ese tipo de cosas. Pero no me sentía incomoda completamente. Tal vez era de las cosas que debía de comenzar a hablar con naturalidad y dejar que pasara por alto para mí.

-Yo no tengo magia en mi cuerpo.-Respondí a su pregunta.

Mi actitud mostraba indiferencia ante el tema, aunque no me fuera del todo indiferente.

El gremio quedó en completo silencio al saber esa información. Pensé por un tiempo al igual que ellos que todavía no descubría mi magia y mi naturaleza, pero sentía que mi cuerpo se encontraba vacío en ese aspecto. No podía engañarme, ya que largos años habían pasado y largos años iban a pasar. Mi caso seguiría igual pasaran o no los años.

-Eso no es posible.-Dijo sorprendida Mirajane

-Tal vez y soy adoptada.-Comenté con burla.

Quería quitar el ambiente tenso que se había formado por mi culpa. No quería sentir la pena de ninguna persona por un caso así de trivial.

-No te preocupes, Erza. Seguramente no has descubierto tu naturaleza por ahora, pero en algún momento lo harás.-Me habló con calma Natsu, mostrándome una gran sornrisa.-Tu secreto estará a salvo con nosotros.

Una de sus manos de dirigió a mi hombro y al sentir como me hablaba con tal confianza, quité todo rastro falso de mi rostro y dirigí una pequeña sonrisa hacía él.

-Eres bienvenida en este gremio siempre.-Habló apoyándolo el joven de cabello negro-azulado.

Me sorprendí ante sus palabras tan llenas de sinceridad y cariño hacía una desconocida.

-Gracias.-Me limité a decir con una sonrisa sincera.

-Una Dreyar siempre será bienvenida a este gremio.-Dijo otra voz uniéndose a nuestra conversación.

Busqué con la mirada a la persona perteneciente de esa voz. El hombre que había hablado era un hombre de estatura alta y edad algo grande, de cabello castaño y mirada calidad –al igual que todos los del gremio- Se paró atrás de la barra y con sabiduría comenzó a mirar cada facción de mi rostro.

-No cabe duda que eres hija del Rey Makarov Dreyar. Me llamo Gildarts y soy el maestro de este gremio.-Se presentó para quedarse parado en frente de mí.-Veo que eres de un corazón fuerte y justo. Pero también veo que no te sientes completamente a gusto en tu situación actual. Fue muy valiente que hayas sido sincera desde el principio sobre ese caso tan especial tuyo.

-Un gusto, Maestro Gildarts.-Salude respetuosa.-Debo de decir que he escuchado mucho de este gremio y lo mucho que han ayudado a proteger varias veces Fiore. Ser sincera con ustedes es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Una gran sonrisa inundo su rostro y sin pensarlo me abrazó fuertemente. Todos miraron la acción tan repentina de su maestro, pero nadie se atrevió a decirle nada. Mucho menos yo, que había logrado sentirme tan bien con esa clase de afecto físico.

-¿Te gustaría ser parte de nuestra familia?-Me preguntó sin soltarme.-Tal vez y aquí encuentres tu naturaleza.

Abrí ambos ojos mostrando lo sorprendida que estaba. Me separé de él y vi como todos miraban al maestro sorprendidos.

-¿Podría hacer eso?

-Por supuesto que sí.

Asentí con calma, para tomarlo de ambas manos.

-Gracias.

-No te trataremos como parte de la Realeza que eres, sino como la parte del gremio que eres y parte de la familia que ahora tú formas parte de ella.-Comentó comenzando a caminar a la barra para sentarse tranquilamente

-Maestro, ¿no es un poco arriesgado?- Preguntó preocupada Mirajane.- Ella no deja de ser la Princesa.

-Está bien ser lo que eres, pero si no eres feliz con eso ¿cómo vas a vivir realmente?-Respondió su pregunta tranquilo.-Tú mejor que nadie sabe eso, Mirajane.

Sus palabras me llenaron de paz, al igual Mirajane que había relajado todo rastro de preocupación que tenía en ella. Ambas habíamos entendido a lo que se refería. Ningún prejuicio estaba siendo aplicado en mí, algo que difícilmente conseguía en cualquier lugar.

-Quiero ser parte de Fairy Tail.

-Mirajane.-Ordenó a Mirajane algo que solo ella parecía entender.-Ve con ella, te dará algo que te gustará.

No respondí ante eso, sólo me dediqué a ser guiada por Mirajane que se había detenido a pocos metros de donde antes nos encontrábamos. Buscó con la mirada algo y al visualizarlo se acercó hacía él.

-Pon tu hombro, Erza.-Me pidió con amabilidad.

Al colocarme de lado, esperé paciente algo que yo ya suponía. Sentí un cálido líquido en mi hombro, para dirigir mi mirada y ver que Mirajane se había dedicado a ponerme el sello de Fairy Tail en un color azul.

-Ese color representará mucho para ti en un futuro, Erza.-Me dijo tranquila.-Y desde ahora solo queda darte la bienvenida.

Al terminar de decir eso me abrazó eufóricamente, por lo que me quedé anonada ante sus palabras, pero sin querer preguntar más igual la abracé.

No creí que esa tarde tan rutinaria me traería tantas cosas y sorpresas que podían marcar mi futuro y mi vida.

**Aquí termina el primer capítulo :'D espero que les haya gustado y espero con ansias sus hermosos comentarios acerca de la idea que surgió de mi cabeza jejeje. **

**Hasta el próximo capítulo, bye bye **


	2. Fairy Tail

**Hola n_n Bueno este es el segundo capítulo, por favor si les gusto dejar Reviews, sus opiniones son muy importantes para saber si la historia va bien, al igual que si tienen una observación o algunas ideas sería maravilloso. Espero y les guste esta historia de amor y un poco de tragedia en el futuro**

**Atención: Fairy Tail no me pertenece solo uso sus personajes para entretener.**

Fairy Tail.

-¿La próxima vez yo podría escoger el trabajo, Jellal?-Preguntó cansada mi pequeña hermana.

-Claro, Wendy.-Respondí tranquilo, dedicándole una sonrisa.-Sé que es un poco cansado para ti, pero el próximo te prometo que tú serás la que lo escojas.

Siempre había formado equipo con Wendy. Y a decir verdad es que nunca me había gustado la idea de dejarla sola; sentía siempre la necesidad de hacer equipo con ella y que ella hiciera equipo conmigo.

Después de haber perdido tiempo atrás a una de las personas que más amaba, sentía que no podía darme el lujo de perder a otra persona que igual amaba.

Algunos años atrás, por cosas que nunca había previsto, terminé conociendo a la hija del Rey Makarov. La Princesa Erza Dreyar. Sin querer las cosas hicieron que ella y yo nos conociéramos, pero tiempo después nunca volví a saber nada de ella. Me había dado cuenta que estaba enamorado de ella a una edad tan temprana, y a esa misma temprana edad, la había pedido sin saber el motivo ni el por qué.

-¿Por qué es cara tan desanimada?-Me preguntó preocupada.- ¿Es por la Princesa Erza?

Ella había sido testigo de varios hechos que nos involucraron a los tres tiempos atrás. Ella era la única persona en el mundo que no podía ocultarle nada y que sin necesidad de hablar, ella se daba cuenta de cualquier pensamiento que pasara por mi mente.

-Eres muy pequeña para entender estas cosas.-Dije mostrándole una sonrisa.

-Soy pequeña, pero incluso yo sé cuánto la quieres.

-Puede que sí.- Dije mientras miraba el cielo que comenzaba a mostrar un hermoso escarlata.- Desde que nuestra madre nos abandonó, nunca antes alguien se había portado bien con nosotros, buscábamos la manera de sobrevivir y lo sabes. Pero cuando llegamos a Magnolia, ella fue la única que nos trató bien, y a pesar de que solo la vimos por una semana a escondidas, ella nos ayudó mucho. La gran persona que es me ha hecho que de una u otra manera querer agradecerle lo que hizo por nosotros.

-¿Por qué no la buscas?- Me preguntó curiosa.

Seguramente desde hace tiempo ella había querido preguntarme eso. Yo también quería encontrar una respuesta lógica, pero no la encontraba.

Tenía tanto tiempo que no veía a Erza Dreyar, que no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar. Tal vez incluso yo no sabía cómo yo reaccionaría ante su presencia. Por un motivo que ni yo me explicaba, podía responder a eso.

Miré a Wendy que esperaba ansiosa mi respuesta, pero al momento de abrir mis labios, una fuerte ráfaga de viento nos sacudió. No tardó mucho en que una fuerte lluvia comenzara a caer en toda Magnolia, por lo que la tomé de la mano y la atraje hacía mí para taparla con mi capa.

-No es el momento.-Le respondí finalmente.-No quiero llegar en un momento inoportuno. Menos ahora que sé que pronto cumplirá la mayoría de edad y es seguro que ya esté comprometida.

-O posiblemente te espera a ti.-Me dijo con una sonrisa.

La sinceridad y pureza con la que hablaba me hacía sentir de una u otra manera más relajado.

Asentí para atraerla más hacía mí y caminar de regreso al gremio.

No podía negar que deseaba que eso fuera verdad, pero sabía que la realidad era diferente. Las personas eran también diferentes y que cada uno seguía su vida como es y debía de ser. Una persona como ella tenía una gran responsabilidad hacía su Reino y era el momento de que comenzara a ver por este mismo.

Vivía realmente feliz. No podía ser tan egoísta y quejarme, ya que tenía una familia en Fairy Tail y sobretodo tenía a Wendy a mi lado. Aunque tampoco podía negar que sentía que algo en mí faltaba y sabía perfectamente que era esa hermosa mujer de cabello escarlata.

Extrañamente podía sentir ese frío con nostalgia al ser un frío similar al día en que la conocí.

_-Wendy por favor deja de llorar.-Dije cansado al ver cómo Wendy no paraba de llorar y de temblar.-Estamos bien y eso es lo que importa._

_Me paré obligando a que Wendy igual se detuviera. Me agaché para quedar a su altura, ya que al ser seis años meyor que ella, había una gran diferencia de altura._

_Tomé con cariño su mejilla para limpiar las rebeldes lágrimas que salían de sus pequeños ojos y la obligue a que me mirara a mis ojos. Podía ver toda clase de sentimiento en ella, por lo que hizo que mi corazón se oprimiera al no haber podido evitar toda clase de malas sensaciones por las cuales estaba pasando._

_-Perdona Jellal, pero me asustaron la manera en que esos ladrones nos acorralaron.- Dijo con un miedo notable en su mirada.-No quiero que nos encuentren y te hagan algo peor. _

_Sonreí enternecido y revolví su corto cabello azulado para dirigirle una mirada llena de confianza. No quería que se preocupara por cosas materiales, después de todo ambos nos encontrábamos bien._

_-Y lo que más me preocupa es que te hayan quitado tu medicina_

_ -No importa, lo importante es que no te hicieron daño y que estamos bien._

_Sin poder evitar la molestia que sentía en mi pecho, deje de limpiar las lágrimas de Wendy y caí de rodillas. Tomé mi playera con desesperación, sintiendo como quemaba mi pecho y como mi corazón se aceleraba. No podía evitar mostrar dolor, pero tampoco quería asustar más a Wendy. _

_-¡Jellal!-Gritó asustada Wendy._

_Sus ojos mostraban aún más miedo por el simple hecho de que había caído de rodillas. Su pequeño cuerpo trataba de evitar que cayera al suelo, pero poco a poco ella misma perdía fuerza. _

_-No te preocupes, estaré bien.-Hablé tratando de que no se preocupara._

_Traté de pararme pero al instante tropecé de manera torpe. Cerré los ojos para esperar el fuerte golpe, pero éste nunca llegó. Miré con dificultad el motivo por el cual mi cuerpo no había caído y la razón sólo era una. Una cabellera de color rojo se encontraba sujetándome fuertemente. El cuerpo de la niña me hacía suponer que era un año menor que yo, por lo que era seguro que tenía diez años de edad. _

_-Muchas gracias por evitar que mi hermano cayera._

_El alivio en los ojos de Wendy hizo que la niña me ayudara a sentarme para poder verla bien. Tenía un hermoso cabello que resaltaba su persona, mientras que sus ojos mostraban sinceridad en ellos._

_Quería articular palabra para agradecerle, pero el dolor nuevamente se apoderó de mí._

_-No tienes nada de que agradecer.-Respondió seria la niña de cabello escarlata.- ¿Qué tiene?_

_-Está enfermo desde hace varios días. Su corazón se encuentra muy mal y lo único que necesita es su medicina, pero unos ladrones nos robaron todo hace unos minutos y en ello venía incluido su medicina.-Las lágrimas de Wendy comenzaron a salir nuevamente.-Si sigue así Jellal morirá._

_-¿Jellal? ¿Ese es tu nombre?_

_-Sí.-Con mucha dificultad respondí a su pregunta._

_-Tu nombre es hermoso, Jellal.-Dijo con ternura.- Ven, te llevaremos a un médico de inmediato._

_Me ayudó a levantarme, mientras que Wendy igual se había levantado a mi costado para ayudarme. Sin aún ignorar el dolor, no podía evitar sonrojarme por el alago que ella me había ello. _

_La niña de cabello intenso se alejó de nosotros, viendo como a lo lejos venía una carreta que se acercaba a toda velocidad. Ella sin pensarlo se interpuso para que la carreta se detuviera de golpe, haciendo que el hombre que la conducía la viera con molestia por haber estado a poco de provocar un accidente lamente._

_-Por favor, llévenos con la mejor curandera de Magnolia.-Pidió firme la niña._

_El hombre se bajó para reclamarle y ordenarle, pero calló al ver la apariencia física de la niña. Sus ojos mostraban sorpresa, mientras que sus dos manos se dirigían a sus labios que difícilmente podían articular palabra._

_-¿Prince…_

_El hombre no pudo terminar ya que la niña de cabello escarlata negó con la cabeza. Él pareció entender, para ver cómo me encontraba arrodillado y mostrando signos de dolor. También dirigió su mirad a Wendy, observando lo espantada que se encontraba. _

_El hombre sin hacer preguntas se acercó a mí y me cargó al ver que no podía caminar. Iba a reclamar, pero mis ojos comenzaban a nublarse. Vi como Wendy era llevada al interior de la carreta, junto con la niña de cabello escarlata. Sentía que podía confiar en ella, por alguna extraña corazonada, y aunque quisiera hacer algo al respecto no podía por mi estado tan lamentable._

_La carreta desvió su antiguo camino y con rapidez se había comenzado a dirigir a las afueras de Magnolia. Podía ver todo tipo de árboles que perdían de mi vista. _

_Unos minutos después de estar a las afueras de Magnolia, nos adentramos en el bosque. Un extraño camino estaba formado, por lo que hacía fácil su acceso con la carreta. Al seguir ese camino, pudimos visualizar una vieja casa construida de madera, y su alrededor estaba cubierto de un sinfín de plantas de diferentes tamaños y colores. Recogiendo con delicadeza una de esas plantas, una mujer de cabello rosado y ojos rosas miró al ver que alguien se acercaba a lo que seguramente era su casa. _

_La carreta se detuvo para que viera sorprendida a la niña de cabello escarlata. El hombre que nos había llevado, me cargo nuevamente. _

_La mujer me examinó con la mirada._

_-¿Qué sucede niña?-Preguntó al ver mi estado_

_Su tono de voz me indicaba que estaba molesta, pero aun así no hacía nada para que nos alejáramos de sus territorios._

_-Por favor Poluchka, ayude a mi amigo.- Pidió suplicando la niña.- Se encuentra mal de salud y necesita rápido un médico que lo atienda. Haré lo que sea con tal de salvar su vida._

_La mujer que parecía llamarse Poluchka comenzó a examinarme solo con la mirada._

_-Métalo a mi casa.-Ordenó al hombre que me traía cargando._

_Este asintió y sin dudarlo se adentró a la casa de esa mujer. Mientras que él caminaba, la mujer le indicaba donde me dejara. Era una habitación de aspecto limpio y ordenado, donde varias cosas que no sabía que eran decoraban el interior. _

_El hombre me dejó en una camilla, para después salir. La mujer me miró detenidamente y se encargó de hacerme un chequeo general. _

_Había pasado posiblemente una hora desde que me preguntaba mis síntomas, el tiempo de molestia, la causa de ello y un sinfín de preguntas. Por supuesto le respondí la mayoría, aunque prefería no comentar otras cosas. Con una jeringa inyecto un líquido morado en mi vena._

_Fruncí el ceño al sentir mis venas arder por el medicamento que me había inyectado, pero aun así no me queje. _

_-Esto te hará sentir bien.-Me dijo para pararse de su silla.-Tengo que tratar esa enfermedad tuya. Puede ser muy peligrosa en un futuro y tu salud puede estar un peor riesgo._

_Asentí con entendimiento a sus palabras. Al ver mi reacción salió de la habitación e invitó a pasar a Wendy y a la extraña niña. Las dos suspiraron aliviadas al ver que me encontraba en un estado de salud mucho mejor, viendo realmente agradecida a Poluchka. _

_-¿Eres la hermana de este niño?-Preguntó mirando Wendy._

_-Sí._

_-Está hechizado…_

_Ambas ensancharon los ojos al saber lo que me ocurría. Yo sabía a la perfección lo que tenía, pero no quería que ella lo afirmara de esa manera. _

_Seguramente la niña de cabellos escarlata se había sorprendido por el hecho de saber que mi corazón estaba bajo efectos de hechizo de algún brujo…o en el peor de los casos, un hechicero de alto rango. _

_-¿Existe manera de revertir el hechizo?-Preguntó seria la niña._

_-Realmente lo dudo. Lo único que puedo hacer es darle un tratamiento que detiene por más tiempo los dolores, aunque no lo haya eliminado. Mientras que tome el medicamento estará con vida.-Habló calmada.-Trataré de encontrar una cura, pero está de más decir que es un hechizo provocado por alguna hechicera de rango muy alto. _

_La tensión de sus palabras hizo que Wendy comenzara a llorar nuevamente y se acercara corriendo a la camilla donde me encontraba. Sentí dolor al ver como se encontraba sufriendo por mi causa._

_-¿Podemos entonces hablar en privado un poco Poluchka?-Pidió con amabilidad la niña._

_-Está bien, Erza._

_Erza era el nombre de la pequeña niña de cabellos escarlata. _

_Vi cómo me dedicaba una sonrisa tierna y salía de la habitación con Poluchka. Tenía la curiosidad de saber de qué hablaría, por lo que me paré con dificultad y caminé a la puerta para tratar de escuchar sobre la puerta lo que hablaban._

_-Quiero que le suministre al mes la suficiente cantidad de medicamento que por supuesto yo pagaré. _

_Wendy y yo escuchamos sorprendidos lo que ella le había pedido. _

_ -¿Por qué haces esto, Erza?-Preguntó tranquila._

_Unos segundos de silencio pasaron, para nuevamente escuchar un suspiro por parte de Erza._

_-Escuche por su hermana que los robaron.-Su voz mostraba frustración.- Quisiera hacer esto por ellos. Son de las cosas que están a mis manos y yo puedo hacer, por favor._

_-Entiendo._

_Miré a Wendy sorprendido, pero fruncí levemente el ceño al escuchar lo que proponía. No podía dejar que ella hiciera más por mí; suficiente había hecho al salvarme a mí y a Wendy, que no sabría cómo agradecer su acto tan bondadoso. _

_Abrí la puerta ante la mirada de ambas._

_-No puedo permitir esto.-Hablé serio.-Agradezco de corazón que hagas esto por mí, Erza. Pero no puedo dejar que tú o tú familia se encarguen de mí. _

_-Por favor piénsalo, Jellal.-Me detuvo Wendy.-Nosotros nos hemos quedado sin nada y no tenemos para comprar más suministros de medicamente. _

_-Lo sé Wendy, pero ella ya ha hecho mucho por nosotros.-Respondí de manera seria.-El haberme traído aquí fue suficiente y de verdad me encuentro muy agradecida con ambas. _

_Poluchka miró indiferente nuestra situación y se acercó a nosotros. _

_Miró como Wendy expresaba terror por no aceptar la única cosa que me podría mantener con vida._

_-Tu nombre es Jellal, ¿cierto?-Me preguntó por lo que asentí.-Acepta lo que Erza te propone. Después podrías conseguir un gremio en el cual trabajar y poder prever por Wendy y tu salud. Pero por ahora no estás en una situación que te favorezca. Hazlo por ella también. _

_Dirigí mi mirada a esa mujer de cabellos rosas y ojos fríos, para ver la mirada suplicante de Wendy. No podía hacer nada en la situación en la que nos encontrábamos. _

_Habíamos pasado tanto que ya no quería ver más lágrimas en mi hermana, pero tampoco quería ser una carga para alguien que se había portado tan bien con nosotros. Por su simple atuendo, podía asegurar que Erza pertenecía a alguna familia de nobles, pero aun con el dinero que ella o su familia poseyera, no era algo que ellos tenía que encargarse. _

_Lo único que me quedaba era la propuesta de Poluchka._

_-Yo…no lo sé._

_-Hazlo por Wendy, Jellal.-Dijo Erza para caminar hacia mí.-Ya han pasado por muchas cosas y lo menos que has de querer es que ella se sienta preocupada. Sin ese medicamento podrías morir en cualquier momento y la dejarás completamente sola. _

_Pensé en eso nuevamente y apreté con frustración mis puños. De inmediato toda frustración que sentía se desvaneció al sentir los pequeños brazos de Erza rodearme. Me había dado un tierno abrazo, por lo que sin poder evitarlo correspondí, hundiendo mi cabeza en su cuello. _

_-Gracias, Erza.-Hablé sobre su cuello.-Te lo agradezco demasiado._

_Con tranquilidad ambos nos separamos, para que ella me dedicara una sonrisa alegre. No pude evitar y yo también le sonreí._

_-Tendrás que quedarte unos días en revisión para que siga estudiándote._

_-¿Pero y Wendy?_

_-Ella se puede quedar de igual manera, hay espacio para nosotros tres en esta pequeña casa.-Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.-Me ayudará a buscar algunas plantas que servirán para tu medicamento._

_-Gracias Señora Poluchka.-Comentó sonrosada Wendy.-Prometo que seré de ayuda._

_-Sí que son muy monos los tres.-Comentó con gracia Poluchka._

_Ante su comentario los tres nos sonrojamos apenados. Pero después esa pena se esfumo para abrir paso a la tranquilidad._

_Los días pasaban y Erza se encargaba de visitarnos todos los días, trayendo consigo muchas cosas que le gustaban a Wendy. Una gran cantidad de hermosos vestidos y accesorios, como también algunas cosas para mí. A veces nos sorprendía al llevar grandes canastas de comida y postres, la cual compartíamos los cuatro._

_Wendy y yo le tomamos un infinito cariño por todas las cosas que hacía por nosotros. Habían pasado seis días desde que ella se dedicaba a venir y visitarnos, pero en el día número siete ella no regreso. Le pregunté insistente a Poluchka de que por qué Erza ya no nos visitaba o que me dijera donde vivía para yo ir a visitarla, pero su respuesta me había dejado helado a mí y a Wendy. Erza era la Princesa de Fiore, hija primogénita de Makarov Dreyar. Erza Dreyar._

_Al saber la persona tan importante que ella era, no podía hacer nada. Seguía siendo una niña, pero también tenía trabajos en la Realeza que ella tenía que aprender. No podía interrumpir a sus obligaciones por más que quisiera. Y así pasaron seis meses sin saber nada de ella, hasta que tiempo después la volví a ver. _

_Sólo podía observar de lejos lo triste y solitaria que se veía. Quería ir con ella y animarla, pero no podía ya que todo el tiempo estaba siendo rodeado de guardias que impedían que alguien se acercara a ella. Y así, el tiempo pasó haciendo que la Princesa Erza Dreyar fuera un misterio para Fiore y para toda Magnolia._

_Habían pasado dos años desde entonces y cada vez perdía la esperanza de volver a ver a Erza. No quería hundirme en la tristeza de saber que no podría verla nunca más, así que busqué diferentes gremios y encontré Fairy Tail. Sin ningún reproche o pregunta aceptaron la entrada mía y de Wendy; por lo que trabajar se nos hacía más sencillo y con el dinero nos alcanzaba lo suficiente para pagar el medicamento que aún Poluchka me suministraba y conseguimos un lugar donde vivir, agradeciéndole por supuesto todas las atenciones que nos había dado. _

_Desde entonces Fairy Tail se había convertido en nuestra nueva familia. _

Al estar tan sumido en mis pensamientos, no noté que ya habíamos llegado a la entrada de Magnolia. Con rapidez de no mojarnos más, corrimos entre las vacías calles para llegar a nuestro tan amado gremio, pero al momento de querer tocar la puerta, de esta salió una mujer cubierta con una gruesa capa y una capucha que ocultaba su rostro. Ambos habíamos chocado, por lo que mi movimiento brusco la había tirado.

Miré lo que mi torpeza había causado y le di mi mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella sin dudarlo la tomó. Por un segundo pude sentir una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo mi cuerpo, pero lo ignoré cuando la joven mujer me había soltado.

-Lo lamento tanto.-Me disculpé apenado.-Fue culpa mía, Señorita.

-No se preocupe, buen hombre.-Habló calmada.-Fue también una torpeza mía. Me paso a retirar. Buenas noches.

Su voz era melodiosa y dulce. Sin poder evitarlo, vi cómo se alejaba cada vez más y como se comenzaba a perder en la oscuridad esa mujer que me había hecho experimentar una extraña sensación en mi ser.

-Debimos haberla acompañado.-Habló Wendy sacándome de mis pensamientos.-Es algo noche y está lloviendo. Puede estar expuesta a cualquier peligro allá afuera.

Caí en cuenta de lo que dijo y me golpee mentalmente. Era cierto. Había dejado ir a una dama a altas horas de la noche, pero por más que quisiera ya no sentía su presencia y mucho menos su presencia mágica. La había perdido de vista y de todos mis sentidos

-Lo lamento.-Le respondí levemente molesto.-Fue muy descortés de mi parte no haberla acompañado.

Asintió para adentrarse ella primero al gremio. Suspiré cansado al ver cómo me había dejado la presencia de esa joven mujer. Al igual que Wendy, caminé a la entrada del gremio, notando como el ambiente era tan animado como siempre

Observé cada detalle, viendo como los mismos integrantes del gremio se encargaban de tomar, pelear o simplemente platicar amenamente. Wendy se había adelantado, esperando con ansias la deliciosa comida de Mirajane. Podía ver su rostro feliz al haber llegado a su casa, por lo que mostré una leve sonrisa para ir con ella y sentarme a su lado.

El maestro se encontraba sentado en la barra, tomando alcohol. Su mirada paso del alcohol a mí, y sin poder evitarlo, una sonrisa pícara salió de sus labios. Traté de ignorar esa sonrisa, para limitarme a saludar.

-He terminado el trabajo.-Hablé serio.-No hubo ningún problema en él.

-Hola Jellal, ¿Cómo te fue en tu misión?-Me preguntó animada Mirajane.

Sonreí agradecido al ver cómo me servía un gran plato de comida, al igual que Wendy.

La mirada penetrante de Mirajane no dejaba de posarse en mi persona, por lo que alcé una ceja interrogante.

-Hola Mirajane.-Saludé cortes.-Estuvo entretenida.

-Muy bien, Jellal. Como siempre haces tus trabajos de manera limpia e impecable-Habló el maestro dándome unas palmadas en la espalda.- Por tu buen trabajo te daré un regalo. Seguro será algo que te encantará.

Alcé ambas cejas interrogante, al igual que Wendy, que no dejaba de comer tranquilamente. Miré al maestro, tratando de averiguar de qué se trataba, pero una sonrisa pícara apareció en sus labios, dándome a entender que no me diría para que la curiosidad me matara. Pero para desgracia de él, eso no funcionaba en mí.

-Una persona se unió al gremio.-Habló Mirajane, rompiendo la sonrisa del maestro.-Acaba de salir, ¿no la encontraste?

Así que la mujer que había salido era la nueva integrante del gremio. Eso me hacía sentir aún más descortés por no haber ayudado a una integrante de Fairy Tail.

-Vi salir a una mujer de capa, pero no sabía que era la nueva integrante.

-¿Te topaste con ella y no la acompañaste?-Se unió Natsu mirándome con reproche.-Yo creí que eras más caballeroso, Jellal.

-Lo iba a hacer, Natsu.-Dijo Wendy uniéndose a nuestra platica.-Pero mi querido hermano no supo reaccionar a tiempo y la dejó irse. Le dije que era buena idea acompañarla, pero para entonces ya era tarde.

Suspiré cansado al sentir las miradas de reproche que todos me dirigían. Sabía perfectamente que había sido grosero de mi parte con la nueva integrante, pero tendría tiempo para disculparme y enmendar mi error.

-¿Cómo se llama la nueva integrante?-Pregunté indiferente.

Las miradas cómplices de todos me daban a entender que algo sabía que yo no. Fruncí el ceño mostrando que me estaba cansado sus actitudes, y un silencio nos rodeó a todos los que nos encontrábamos alrededor.

-Erza Dreyar.

Me quedé sin palabras al escuchar ese nombre y los observé sorprendido. Mirajane simplemente se había encargado de asentir levemente, mientras que el maestro tomaba tranquilo su alcohol. Ninguno de ellos parecía mentirme, pero no sabía si eso era real o una cruel broma.

¿Qué haría la futura Reina de Fiore en un gremio de magos? No tenía lógica alguna que ella estuviera aquí y mucho menos el hecho de que por decisión propia ella haya querido ser parte de un gremio. Menos ahora que estaba por cumplir la mayoría de edad y la responsabilidad de Fiore caía en sus hombros. No cabía ninguna lógica en todo ello.

-¿Eso es verdad, Natsu?-Preguntó Wendy al salir del shock.- ¿No es una broma? ¿Qué hacía la Princesa aquí?

Sin desearlo, Wendy había preguntado todas las cosas que pasaban por mi mente.

-Es de verdad.-Habló Gray con una sonrisa de lado-Por su historia, nos hizo saber que estaba siendo perseguida y sin desearlo, terminó en la entrada del gremio.-Apreté mis puños al escuchar que estaba en problemas.-Natsu la acusó de ser una espía y la metió arrastrando al gremio.

-¡No sabía que se trataba de la Princesa de Fiore!-Exclamó asustado.

Todos miramos la expresión asustadiza de Natsu, haciéndonos suponer que se encontraba temeroso de ser perseguido por los guardias reales o por el mismo Makarov Dreyar.

-No sabíamos de quién se trataba, pero un rastro en particular nos hizo saber que se trataba de ella.-Siguió hablando Gray, ignorando por completo el drama de Natsu.

-¿Cuál rastro peculiar?- Mi interés estaba creciendo cada vez más.

-Su cabello escarlata.-Me respondió Mirajane tomándome de los hombros.-Ella desde hoy será parte de nosotros.

Toda esa charla daba vueltas en mi cabeza. No podía imaginar que Erza Dreyar se haya unido a un gremio de magos. La primogénita de Fiore.

-¿Por qué permitieron que ella se uniera?

Mi pregunta al parecer había impresionado a todos, ya que esperaban seguramente una reacción mucho más alegre de mi parte. Pero no podía quitar de mi mente el peligro que esto le podía causar a ella; y de los problemas que se podía meter en un futuro con el mismo Rey.

-Es peligroso que se una a Fairy Tail.-Bajé la mirada con frustración.-Ella es la Princesa de Fiore y dentro de poco será la Reina. Ella tiene obligaciones muy diferentes a las de nosotros.

-Si ella no es feliz con eso ¿Cuál es la razón de privarla de hacer lo que quiere?-Habló serio Natsu.-Tiene sus motivos y nosotros no somos nadie para cuestionar eso, Jellal.

La madurez con la que me hablaba Natsu se me hacía increíble, pero a pesar de ello, no podía entender cuál había sido el motivo para que Erza Dreyar se uniera a un gremio de magos.

-Puede que al estar aquí, desarrolle su magia.-Comentó con indiferencia el maestro.

Abrí los ojos al igual que Wendy.

-¿No sabe usar magia?

Mi sorpresa era demasiado al saber esa información. No podía entender toda clase de sucesos que habían ocurrido en la tarde para llegar a ese momento. Mucho menos creíble el que ella haya revelado que no poseía magia a un grupo que no conocía.

Al ver todos mi rostro lleno de curiosidad, no dudaron en contarme las palabras de Erza. Cada vez me sorprendía más al escuchar y saber que ella era un ser sin magia. Una integrante de la Familia Real que no poseía magia. Al escuchar todo, podía entender levemente su motivo y lo que ella buscaba aquí. La magia que posiblemente no se había desarrollado en su cuerpo.

Al terminar Natsu de contarme todo, no pude evitar bajar mi rostro con una leve sonrisa.

Podía ser momentáneo, pero sabía que la volvería a ver y eso me hacía sentirme de una u otra manera feliz, aunque fuera un poco egoísta mi felicidad. Ella no necesitaría magia porque yo me encargaría de protegerla en todo momento.

-Puede que este sea un suceso predestinado.-Me habló tiernamente Wendy.

Asentí con los ojos cerrados y la atraje hacía mí.

Podía ser el encuentro tan predestinado que quería que sucediera desde hace mucho.

**_Bueno ¿Qué tal? Se me hizo algo tierno la forma de Jellal, pero para los que les encanta su actitud de malo en un futuro la tendrá, si les gusto la historia por favor decirme. bye bye x) _**


	3. Visita predestinada

_**Hola chicos n_n Casi no tardo nada en actualizar jaja y a decir verdad este capítulo me quedo mucho más largo que los anteriores, espero y les guste como a mí me gusto *w***_

**_Muchas gracias a los Reviews, sin duda sus reviews son los que me motivan para seguir con esta historia._**

**_Prometo actualizarla lo más seguido posible y hacer los capítulos más largos ya que tengo pensado que la historia sea larga ^w^_**

**_Si les gusto la historia por favor dejar reviews_**

**_Gracias _**

**_TitaniaSoul: prometo no decepcionarte respecto a la historia n_n_**

**_Dream :Igual muchas gracias Dream y trato de hacer lo posible para escribir una buena historia :D me tomo la libertad de escribir cosas como POV Jellal o POV Erza ya que se que en un libro eso no se pone, pero aun asi trato de que la manera de narrar y el espacio y tiempo sea lo más buena posible. Espero y la historia siga siendo igual de tu agrado n_n_**

**_Guest: Jaja si es algo tierna, pero en un futuro se vendrá más acción :D _**

Visita predestinada.

Conversé por un leve momento con las personas que eran parte del gremio. Olvidándose de mi título, muchos me aceptaron de manera casi instantánea que me resultaba confortante su confianza hacía mí; como si yo fuera una de ellos. Y a pesar de que habían sido sólo minutos, pude entender la determinación y la confianza que se brindaban entre ellos.

También me habían comentado que faltaban un gran número de miembros, debido a que salían a trabajar en misiones que se les otorgaba en el gremio. Por lo que era seguro que conocería a muchas más personas iguales…y eso por alguna razón me emocionaba de sobremanera.

El tiempo se me había pasado demasiado rápido, por lo que no me había percatado que había oscurecido. Tenía que llegar al Castillo a una hora adecuada, así que me despedí de todos los miembros, tratando de alejarme del gremio para acercarme al Castillo.

Los guardias que se encontraban en la reja principal me vieron sorprendidos y de manera inmediata ordenaron abrir las rejas para que entrara. Podía suponer que su sorpresa era el verme de una manera tan sucia y agitada. Se inclinaron con modo de respecto hacía mi persona y no preguntaron nada. El personal del Castillo me veía completamente sorprendidos por mi apariencia, pero ignoré sus miradas.

-¡Señorita Erza! ¿Dónde se encontraba?- Dijo Aya mientras corría hacía mí.

-Estaba en el pueblo.-Contesté de manera calmada.

Caminé hacía el despacho de mi padre para informarle personalmente que me encontraba en el Castillo. Al abrir su despacho, dirigió su penetrante mirada de unos simples papeles, hacía mí. Sus ojos igual mostraban sorpresa por verme en ese estado, pero al ver mi calma, supuso que todo estaba bien.

-He llegado, Padre.

-Me alegra saber eso, Erza.-Comentó con simpleza.-Pero no es una hora adecuada de llegar. No de diré nada por hoy.

Asentí con respeto y lo miré interrogante. Esperaba que me ordenara que podía irme a mis aposentos, pero su mirada afilada simplemente se mantenía en una disputa mental que no podía descifrar.

-Esta noche cenaremos con unas personas muy importantes.-Dijo finalmente.-Ve a tus aposentos. Te espero en el salón principal en treinta minutos.

Podía sentir una leve tensión en la habitación, pero me limité a dejar el asunto así. Seguramente lo averiguaría a la hora de la cena, por lo que tenía que ser paciente.

Si eran personas importantes, era algo con respecto al Reino y seguramente asuntos que incluyeran temas de mi futuro Reinado.

-Sí, Padre.

Me incliné nuevamente y salí de la habitación. Los ayudantes que se encontraban alrededor me miraban interrogantes, por lo que una simple sonrisa salió de mis labios, dándoles a entender que todo estaba bien.

Subí las grandes escaleras y me dirigí al gran pasillo que daba a los aposentos de la Familia Real.

Me encontraba cansada, pero sabía que tenía que dar una buena impresión ante los invitados de la noche.

Abrí las grandes puertas y me adentré a mi gran habitación, viendo como dentro de ella se encontraban Lucy y Levy. Ambas estaban entretenidas viendo la gran variedad de vestidos que había en mi ropero de madera. Podía escuchar como platicaban, por lo que no se habían percatado de mi presencia.

Seguramente se encontraban buscando algún tipo de atuendo que a ambas les gustara, por lo que sólo deje que un largo suspiro saliera de mis labios. No era egoísta al prestar mis cosas, pero sabía que me interrogarían mucho; aunque siendo honesta, tenía unas inmensas ganas de contarles la pequeña aventura que había tenido ese mismo día, horas atrás.

Mi suspiro fue escuchado por ambas, por lo que espantadas voltearon a verme.

-¡¿Erza?! ¿Por qué estás tan sucia?-Preguntó anonadada, Lucy.- Todo el castillo ha estado buscándote desde la tarde. Papá estaba muy preocupado.

Dejó a un lado un hermoso vestido blanco que tenía en sus manos y caminó hacia mí. Con sus finas manos, quitó un poco de suciedad que había en mis mejillas y me abrazó. Sabía que ella también se encontraba preocupada.

-Lo lamento, Lucy.-Correspondí el abrazo.-Fue un día un tanto agitado, pero no quise que se preocuparan por mí.

Se separó de mí y asintió con una gran sonrisa.

-Perdona por lo haberte saludad cordialmente, Erza.-Saludó amigable, Levy.-Es bueno saber que estás bien.

-Igual lamento no haberte saludado adecuadamente, Levy.-Dije con cortesía.-Me es realmente gratificante saber que estarás en Magnolia por un tiempo.

Los McGarden eran grandes amigos de la Familia Real desde tiempos remotos. Eran nobles de gran poder en el continente, pero también eran personas amables y justas. Levy no era la excepción, haciendo un lazo más que de amistad en la familia. Le teníamos un gran aprecio, y su familia nos tenía una gran confianza. Eso hacía que le dieran la libertad a Levy de permanecer en el Castillo por largas temporadas, aprendiendo con Lucy y conmigo todo tipo de conocimiento sobre el Reino.

-Las lecciones en casa son muy aburridas.-Comentó con burla.-Me es más divertido cuando estoy con Lucy y contigo.

El trabajo de un noble era cansado, y sobretodo al ser Levy la única hija de la familia McGarden. Era joven, pero tenía que saber un mundo extenso de conocimientos.

Lucy y yo entendíamos a la perfección eso. Al ser la futura Reina de Fiore, hacía que mis aprendizajes sobre él mismo fueran pesados.

-Es mejor que te des un baño.-Interrumpió, Lucy.-Al parecer tendremos una cena muy importante y tu presencia es fundamental esta noche.

-Tengo algo que contarles.

Ignoré su comentario, mientras que me cuestionaba sobre contarles o no el hecho de ser miembro de Fairy Tail.

Mis manos temblaban con miedo al no ser aceptada mi idea por ellas, pero eran las únicas personas en las que podía confiarles un secreto así de importante para mí. Sabía que sería difícil el ser miembro de un gremio, pero era lo que quería.

Ambas me miraron interrogantes.

Llevé con lentitud mis manos a los hombros de la capa que tenía puesta.

-¿Estás bien, Erza?

-Tengo algo importante que contarles.-Dejé ambas manos en mis hombros antes de quitarle la gran capa.-Pero quiero que me prometan que esto nunca saldrá de este cuarto. Es muy importante para mí, por eso quiero confiárselos a personas que son importantes para mí.

La tensión en la habitación era evidente, al igual que la tensión en sus personas.

-Te lo prometo.

Con una mirada dulce, Levy levantó su mano, dándome confianza en contarles lo que tanto quería decirles.

-Yo…igual Erza.-Su tono de voz sonó un poco inseguro.- Si es bueno o malo prometo guardar el secreto.

Al recibir respuesta de ambas, dejé que mis manos bajaran poco a poco la gran capa, mostrando mis hombros totalmente desnudos, pero en uno de ellos, el sello tan característico de un gremio legendario.

Ambas ensancharon los ojos al ver el sello de Fairy Tail en mi hombro derecho. Incluso sus labios no podían articular una palabra, dejando que éstos quedaran levemente entreabiertos, mostrando junto con sus ojos la gran impresión que tenía.

Lucy al igual que mi padre, sabían lo conocido que era Fairy Tail. Un gremio que se encargaba de hacer trabajos en todo Fiore, y siendo mayormente conocidos por destruir incluso pueblos enteros. Aunque también era un gremio poderoso, siendo capaz de eliminar gremios oscuros en pocos días. Un orgullo en todo Fiore y amados en todo Magnolia.

-¿Eres miembro de Fairy Tail?- Me preguntó aún sin creérselo, Lucy.

Asentí, viendo como su entrecejo se fruncía levemente.

-¡Tus obligaciones en el Reino son muy grandes, Erza!-Su tono de voz se había alzado.-Eres la futura Reina de Fiore.

-Ambas sabemos que si no fuera por nuestro linaje, ya seríamos miembro de cualquier gremio.-Dije mientras tapaba el sello con la capa.- Tengo un compromiso con el Reino y lo cumpliré a toda costa, pero tampoco dejaré que esto sea mi vida. Si tengo la manera de ser feliz por unos días, quiero serlo realmente.

-Erza…

Levy seguía sin articular palabra alguna. Sus ojos mostraban la preocupación, de ver que Lucy y yo tuviéramos una pelea verbal.

Las tres éramos personas poderosas en el Reino, pero también las tres sabíamos lo que era sentir tu destino y futuro marcados por un título que nadie había exigido tener. Era normal buscar libertad en un mundo encadenado, donde no esperas decepcionar a los demás. Esa era normalmente nuestra vida.

-¿Desde cuándo eres miembro de Fairy Tail?

Su tono de voz se escuchaba decepcionada; no podía entender si era por mí o por ella.

-Desde hoy en la tarde.

-¿Por qué su atuendo está tan sucio, Erza?-Preguntó en voz levemente baja, Levy.

Me senté en un extremo de la gran cama, mientras que las veía fijamente a ambas. Comencé a contar todo por lo que había pasado en el día, hasta llegar al glorioso momento de mi unión con Fairy Tail.

Ellas sabían la inferioridad mágica se sentía, y era comprensible que un gremio donde los magos más poderosos de Fiore existían, me quisieran ayudar. Era un miembro de la Familia Real, pero también era una persona con sentimientos. Algo que era difícil de ver para las demás personas.

-Son unas personas increíbles.-Comentó más calmada, Lucy.

-Lo son.- Dije mostrándoles una sincera sonrisa.-Los gremios son divertidos

Mis palabras sorprendieron a ambas, haciendo que sus expresiones faciales cambiaran de seriedad y preocupación, a serenidad y tranquilidad.

-Si eres más feliz allá, yo no seré la que te lo impida.-Su voz comprensiva alegró a mi corazón.-Siempre estés feliz de las decisiones que tomes, estaré de acuerdo contigo. Pase lo que pase.

La calma en la habitación había vuelto, dejando que la anterior tensión se esfumara.

-¿Cómo ocultarás el sello, Erza?-Cayó en cuenta, Levy.- ¿Cómo asistirá al gremio? Es peligroso si el Rey Makarov se entera.

-El sello es fácil de tapar. La mayoría de los vestidos que uso tienen mangas largas.- Me quedé meditando un poco.- Y asistir al gremio, ciertamente todavía no sé, pero se me ocurrirá una manera. Obviamente no las involucraré en nada de esto.

-Sabes que si necesitas de nuestra ayuda, te la daremos.

Sonreí al saber que tenía el apoyo de ambas en una de las cosas que más me podían hacer feliz.

Minutos después de estar conversando sobre la situación, nos dispusimos a seguir en lo que estábamos antes. Lucy y Levy veían todo tipos de vestidos y con mi ayuda, escogí un par para ambas que se podían medir. Al tener pechos más alta que Levy y tener pechos más grandes, mis vestidos le quedaban mucho más grandes que a Lucy. Lucy en cambio, tenía la misma medida que yo en la parte del pecho de los vestidos, pero yo era más alta que ella, por lo que le quedaban levemente arrastrando. Agradecidas salieron de mi habitación, dejándome completamente sola.

Me adentré a la gran habitación de baño que había en mis aposentos. Con delicadeza deje caer la capa junto al largo vestido, mostrando mi cuerpo sólo en ropas íntimas. Dirigí mi mirada a un pequeño ardor que tenía en mi pierna, notando como ésta se encontraba sangrando. Le quité importancia al asuntó y me metí en la gran bañera.

El vapor del agua me hacía relajarme, al punto de pensar en todas las cosas por las cuales pasaban. Cada vez faltaba menos tiempo para mi coronación y todavía no me sentía totalmente segura de ser capaz de llevar un cargo tan importante. Contando que ni siquiera estaba comprometida, y eso era fundamental al momento de mi coronación. El ser casada por compromiso no era algo propio que mi padre dejara que ocurriera en mí o en Lucy; no era su modo de hacer las cosas. Aunque él también sabía que el consejo estaría cada vez más desesperado por no tener respuestas de mi parte sobre un futuro matrimonio.

Mis pensamientos se habían sumergido profundamente, que no me había percatado que tenía muy poco tiempo para llegar a la cena.

Salí del baño y tome un bata para salir.

Escogí un vestido de color blanco, que dejaba ver parte mis pechos –Debido a lo pequeño que me quedaba de esa parte-con mangas que tapaban el sello, tenía en los bordes encaje de color negro haciendo lucir el vestido elegante, el corsé era de color negro igual. Me coloqué unos botines que color blanco. Me amarré el cabello en una trenza baja dejando unos cuantos mechones caer en mi rostro. Me puse un poco de labial carmesí en los labios.

Me miré en el espejo y dejé escapar un largo suspiro.

Salí de mis aposentos para llegar al salón principal, viendo un gran número de personas. Mi padre no había comentado lo importante que era esa cena, ya que incluso ancianos del consejo estaban presentes; todos admirando mi impuntualidad.

-Buenas noches a todos.-Incliné mi cabeza en modo de respeto.

Había llamado demasiado la atención, que era lo único que podía hacer.

Caminé de manera lenta hacía cada individuo, mientras que nos saludábamos cordialmente. Algunos miembros miraban con desaprobación mi impuntualidad, mientras que otros pasaban por largo ese hecho.

-La última vez que la vi, tan sólo tenía ocho años, Princesa Erza.-Habló una voz muy conocida para mí.-No cabe duda que se ha puesto muy hermosa.

Gire mi rostro levemente y fruncí el ceño.

Al parecer la cena tan importante que habría, involucraría a más de un Reino.

-Gracias por sus halagos, Rey Iván.- Dije con indiferencia.

Podía asegurar que su presencia sólo aseguraba involucrar algo entre su Reino y Fiore. Era un Rey que personalmente, pensaba que era egoísta y arrogante. Siempre había pensado que su Reino lo estaba dirigiendo de una manera mala, ya que la pobreza crecía demasiado para los simples obreros, mientras que la nobleza y la realeza crecían más.

-La cena está servida, Rey Makarov.-Comentó con discreción Aya.

Mi padre asintió, dando la indicación de pasar al comedor principal.

Los presentes caminaban de manera tranquila, mientras que conversaban algunas cosas en voz baja. A lo lejos, también noté que se encontraba el Principe Laxus. El Principe Laxus era el primogénito y futuro heredero al trono.

Podía decir que Iván y Laxus eran unas malas personas, que se encargaban de humillar a las personas que no "estuvieran" a su nivel.

Dejé que pasaran, mientras que esperaba a Lucy y Levy. No quería sentarme cerca de Iván o su hijo. Ellas también se sentían incomodas ante la presencia de tantos hombres de consejo y en frente de la presencia de Iván.

El extremo de la gran mesa era ocupado por mi padre, y a sus lados, miembros del consejo como Laxus e Iván se sentaron. A muchos metros de él, pero viendo de frente, me encontraba yo, a un lado se encontraba Lucy, mientras que del otro lado se encontraba Levy.

La gran mesa se había llenado por primera vez.

Se me hacía raro que mi padre no nos haya comentado sobre una cena tan importante, y dudaba que se le haya olvidado, ya que nos hubiera estado recordando toda la semana para estar preparadas.

Algo estaba mal.

Los ayudantes de la casa llegaron al mismo tiempo, colocándose de lado derecho de cada persona con grandes bandejas de plata. Al instante y al mismo tiempo, todos dejaron con elegancia las bandejas en frente de todos los invitados y presentes.

La cena transcurría con tranquilidad. El mayor dialogo de conversación, trataba sobre política en el continente y hechos importantes con otros Reinos aliados. Los miembros del consejo, trataban de dar leves conejos que me ayudarían en mi Reinado.

-Yo tengo una muy buena propuesta, Rey Makarov.-Dijo Laxus mientras se paraba de su asiento.

Nuestras miradas se centraron en él, mientras que el silencio abundaba en la habitación, ansiosos por saber de qué se trataba.

Por alguna razón, eso me daba mala espina. Un dolor sacudió mi cuerpo, mientras que éste comenzaba levemente a temblar.

-¿Cuál, Laxus?- Preguntó con curiosidad mi padre.

-Para mantener una época de prosperidad, hay que unir los dos Reinos, yo como futuro Rey y actualmente Príncipe tengo experiencia que ya mi padre ha estado encargándose de enseñarme muy bien.- Me miró por un momento.

¿Unir los dos Reinos?

Cada vez tenía más miedo y esperaba que la unión de esos Reinos no fuera como yo pensaba,

\- Por eso mismo, quiero pedirle la mano de su hija, la Princesa Erza.

Quedé en un estado de shock al escuchar esas palabras. Me sentía temerosa ante esas palabras, tanto que incluso mis manos habían comenzado a sudar y temblar. No quería que los miembros del consejo vieran mi inseguridad y miedo hacía esa idea tan inoportuna para mí, pero oportuna para ellos, por lo que tapé todo temor en un rostro de completa serenidad.

Mi padre, Lucy y Levy igual habían quedado totalmente sorprendidos ante la propuesta de Laxus. Mientras que los miembros del consejo, no decían absolutamente nada.

-Si unimos los dos Reinos serían simplemente poderosos. Nadie nos enfrentaría y la paz en el mundo estaría cada vez más cerca.-Cayó por un leve momento.- Lograríamos tener descendientes que puedan llevar un gran liderazgo en épocas futuras.

¿Descendientes?

Ese hombre estaba enfermo. Hablaba de poder y lo confundía con la paz.

-Creo que sería una buena oportunidad.- Habló uno de los miembros del consejo.

Iván y Laxus sonrieron complacidos, ambos de manera sospechosa sólo para mis ojos.

-En estos momento Fiore está en una época de paz, nuestros Reinos aliados y la mayoría de los Reinos del continente están en una época gloriosa.-Lo miré de manera altanera.-No sé por qué quiere el poder de ambos Reinos cuándo ninguno de los dos, eso quiero creer, tiene planes para atacar.

Lo enfrenté, mirándolo de manera fija sin dejarme intimidar.

Los miembros del consejo miraron con desaprobación esa seguridad con la le hablaba a Laxus, mientras que mi familia sonreían complacidos por mi respuesta ante la petición de Laxus. En cambio, sólo podía sentir la mirada fulminante de Iván.

Me sentía con la confianza de responder ante cualquier dialogo contradictorio que Laxus o Iván quisieran decirme.

-Tiene razón mi hija, Príncipe Laxus.-Se levantó mi padre.

La mirada que estaba sobre nosotros, pasó directo a mi padre.

-Makarov, tu hija cumple dieciocho años el próximo año. Ella ya será la futura Reina y cómo tal necesita a una persona que la ayude con su Reinado.-Habló con molestia, Iván.

Me molesté al sentirme tan subestimada por esos dos hombres y seguramente todos los miembros del consejo que estaban actualmente. Los comentarios de esos hombres me querían hacer sentir menos sobre la manera de dirigir mi Reino, haciendo que los consejeros aceptaran sus peticiones. Ellos adquirirían todo el poder de milicia en Fiore.

-Creo poder llevar el Reino como lo lleva mi padre, Rey Iván.-Mi serenidad hizo que ambos se molestaran.-Seré una buena Reina y dudo que un matrimonio diga o haga lo contrario.

La situación se había puesto demasiado incómodo. Sabía que mis pensamientos liberales serían un problema en un futuro, pero defender mi opinión era lo menos que podía hacer ante todos los presentes. Si mostraba mi inconformidad con simple silencio, sería una deshonra para la familia Dreyar.

-Incluso creo que tienen razón, Señorita Erza.- Uno de los miembros del consejo habló.- Tal vez eres y serás lo suficientemente eficaz para poder gobernar, pero está establecido que a la edad de dieciocho años la Princesa o el Príncipe primogénitos deberán estar casados, de preferencia con alguien del mismo status para poder traer descendencia a un futuro gobernante.

Cerré con fuerza mis puños, sin ser vista por los presentes.

-Deme tiempo para pensarlo, por favor.- Dije sin bajar la cabeza en ningún momento.

-Creo que esto ya está resuelto, Princesa Erza- Habló Iván, mirándome con arrogancia.- Mi hijo Laxus es el mejor para ser tu compañero toda la vida.

-Iván, no tomes decisiones sobre mi hija así como así.-Se entrometió mi padre ante sus palabras.

Podía saber lo molesto que se encontraba mi padre por la decisión de los miembros del consejo. Él era una persona justa, que era incapaz de casar a una de sus hijas a la fuerza, tuvieran las responsabilidades que tuvieran. Pero en este caso, le quitaban la palabra de la bocaa

-Disculpen la descortesía, pero me retiraré. No me siento muy bien de salud.

Sin esperar respuesta, salí del gran salón para correr con fuerzas hacía mi habitación, ignorando el dolor en una de mis piernas.

Me sentía con una frustración increíblemente grande al ser manejada como un simple títere. Mi opinión no importaba en lo absoluto, ante ideas tan primitivas. El ser compañera de alguien que no amaba para "ser capaz" de dirigir un Reino, se me hacía algo estúpido en lo que nunca estaría de acuerdo.

Lagrimas salían de mi ojo y mis uñas se aferraban en mis manos, dañándolas completamente.

Los ayudantes de la casa me miraban preocupados, pero no les daba tiempo de acercarse hacía mí.

Llegué a mis aposentos, cerrando fuertemente la puerta

-¡Maldita sea!- Grité dejando que mi garganta se dañara.

No podía evitar mostrar tal educación, pero no encontraba manera de controlar mi coraje hacía la situación.

Una vaga idea se cruzó por mi mente y sin pensarlo me dirigí al balcón. Miré que estaba en el tercer piso y al ser poco los pisos, se veía una gran altura desde el suelo hasta el balcón. Sin pensarlo dos veces, me paré sobre el tallado de piedra que evitaba una caída segura y me aventé hacía un gran árbol que se encontraba cerca. Mi cuerpo se tambaleó en una de las ramas, pero pude mantenerlo en equilibrio. Miré como se acercaban a ser guardia los guardias, por lo que me escondí entre las hojas del árbol.

-Señorita Erza.-Escuché una voz debajo de mí.

Ensanche los ojos horrorizada al saber que había sido descubierta, por lo que dirigí con lentitud mi mirada hacía la persona que me había hablado.

-¡Virgo!

Me sorprendí al ver que se trataba de uno de los espíritus de Lucy.

-La Princesa Lucy me pidió que la ayudara en cualquier cosa que usted fuera hacer.

Me imaginé que Lucy sabría a dónde querría ir estando tan molesta. Al único lugar donde querría visitar y posiblemente al único donde creía que podía ir estando en una situación así…Fairy Tail.

-Virgo.-La llamé en voz baja.-Ayúdame a salir del Castillo, por favor.

-En un segundo, Señorita.-Dijo mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a girar en el suelo.

Podía sentir las grandes ráfagas de viento y pequeñas partes de tierra en mi rostro. Bajé con cuidado de no ser vista y escuchada del árbol, mientras que Virgo seguía cavando a una velocidad impresionante para mis ojos.

Al terminar de cavar, se paró a un lado mío y me miró con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Así está bien, Señorita Erza?

-Sí, gracias Virgo.

Miré el gran agujero que había creado y sin dudarlo me adentré en él.

Tardé un par de minutos en salir al otro extremo del agujero. Estando fuera del Castillo, vi como algunos guardias hacía vigilancia en las extremidades del Castillo.

Corrí para no ser vista, estando a unos metros de la reja que daba paso al Castillo de Fiore.

-Sin duda esos del consejo son unos estúpidos.-Escuché la voz de Iván.- Aceptaron sin duda tu matrimonio con Erza.

Abrí los ojos al saber que habían aceptado la propuesta de Laxus. Era mi decisión, no de ellos. Y aun así nadie había hecho nada para evitar que eso pasara.

-Sólo es una Princesa mimada.-Dijo con arrogancia Laxus.- Yo llevaré este patético Reino a la verdadera cima.

Una mirada despectiva por parte de ambos arrojaron hacía el Castillo. Al instante, su carreta llegó, por lo que no tardaron en subirse y alejarse cada vez más del Castillo de Fiore.

Me sentía enferma ante tanta soberbia de ambos.

Comencé a correr con mucha más fuerza que antes, pero mi vista nublada me impedía ver hacía donde iba. No podía escoger con seguridad un camino al cuál ir, incluso no sabía si había un camino al que ir. Sólo quería correr y escapar de la asquerosa realidad de la Monarquía.

Al estar sin un rumbo fijo, me di cuenta que había llegado a un punto el cuál no sabía que existía. Pocas personas se encontraban alrededor, mirando con sorpresa mi aspecto tan lamentable. Me senté con cansancio en la fuente que estaba cerca y miré como se alejaban los niños que jugaban por ahí.

Daba gracias el hecho de que Lucy no se vería obligada a estar en una situación tan desagradable. Agradecía sufrir yo esto a que ella sufriera o sintiera lo que yo sentía. Mi vida sería un asco. Amaba a mi Reino, amaba a Magnolia, pero no podía estar con una persona tan desagradable y ambiciosa, que se encargaría de llevar a Fiore a un estado catastrófico.

-¡Princesa Erza!-Escuché la voz de una niña llamarme.

No podía voltear al saber que me habían reconocido. No podía mostrar el estado tan lamentable en el que me encontraba. Eso simplemente afirmaría al consejo que yo no podía con todo eso.

-Hola.-Me limité a contestar.

Bajé la mirada para ver mis manos ensangrentadas. Tomé ambas manos, sintiendo el líquido cálido que salía de ambas

-¿Se encuentra bien, Princesa?-Me preguntó preocupada la voz de la pequeña niña.

No quería que se preocupara por lo que me levanté y la miré con cariño en mis ojos. Era una niña adorable. Tenía un cabello azul largo, y unos ojos marrón muy grandes que mostraban toda pureza conocida. Por alguna extraña razón, al verla, tenía la leve sospecha de que conocía a esa pequeña niña de cabellos azulados.

-Estoy bien, gracias.-Dije con calma mientras que le dirigía una mirada cálida.

Noté que en su hombro derecho tenía la marca de Fairy Tail. Me sorprendí al ver que una niña tan pequeña era parte de un gremio así de grande. Era increíble el saber que ella era mi compañera.

Me paré y me acerqué a ella. Le pediría ayuda para llegar al gremio, ya que al correr sin rumbo fijo, había perdido todo tipo de orientación.

Ella al instante miró su sello y se sobresaltó, haciéndome creer que se había acordado de algo muy importante

-Aquí se morirá de frio. Venga conmigo, por favor.-Se acercó a mí y tomó mi muñeca,

De manera inmediata comenzó a correr, llevándome con ella.

-No me llames Princesa, por favor, llámame solo Erza.- Dije sonriéndole por lo que ella me devolvió la sonrisa de igual manera.

-Bien.

Su paso se apresuró más, pasando por las largas calles de Magnolia, la cual muchas estaban totalmente oscuras por las altas horas de la noche. Podía ver como se adentraba entre ellas, para salir por otro tipo de calles y volverse adentrar a otras.

Las lágrimas de mi ojo izquierdo comenzaron a asomarse. La nostalgia me impedía dejar de derramar esas gruesas lágrimas, las cuales se combinaban con mis leves sollozos. Se percató la pequeña niña de cabellos azulados, por lo que apresuró su paso. Dirigí con lentitud mi mirada al frente, viendo como nos acercábamos a Fairy Tail.

Nos paramos en frente del gremio. Podía escuchar como muchos seguían tomando, ya que sus risas se lograban escuchar estando afuera del Gremio.

Entré al seguir siendo arrastrada por la pequeña niña, afirmando que muchos se encontraban tomando y peleando con la misma alegría con la que los había conocido esa misma tarde. Me imaginaba que era cerca de la media noche, ya que la cena había sido a un tiempo algo tarde y sin contar lo mucho que se había alargado con las disputas del Reino.

Muchos estaban tan tomados, que pasaron por alto nuestras presencias.

Las mano de la pequeña niña se aferró más a mi muñeca, pero al momento de avanzar más, caí de rodillas al sentir el dolor de mi pierna lastimada. Me había olvidado del dolor al momento de correr, que al parar tan de golpe, el dolor se profundizo más.

-¡Señorita, Erza!-Exclamó asustada.

Levanté mi mirada, mientras jadeaba levemente.

Mirajane, Natsu, Gray, Lissana y el maestro se percataron de nuestra presencia.

-Encontré a la Señorita Erza en la fuente de la puerta oeste.-Habló asustada la niña de cabellos azulados.

Se acercó hacía mí para ayudarme a parar, pero al momento de tomar mi mano, se horrorizo al ver que estaba bañada en mi sangre. Mirajane y Natsu que vieron esto,y se acercaron con mayor rapidez para ayudarme a levantarme. Un gemido de dolor asomó mis labios, mientras que en la comisura de mi ojo izquierdo se asomaban leves lágrimas.

-¡Estás sangrando demasiado, Erza!-Exclamó con temor Mirajane.

-¿Quién te hizo daño, Erza?-La voz demandante de Natsu me daba entender que se encontraba molesto por mi estado.

Quería hablar, pero no podía. Sentía un nudo en mi garganta el cuál no me permitía articular ninguna palabra y mi cobardía por no querer afrontar la realidad la cual se asomaba en mi vida. No quería preocuparlos, pero mi silencio parecía que empeoraba las cosas ya que la tensión había aumentado e incluso miembros del gremio se percataron de mi presencia.

Con ayuda de Natsu y Mirajane, me sentaron en una silla de madera, viendo como mis manos estaban llenas de sangre al igual que partes de mi vestido blanco.

Iba a hablar, pero sentí una presencia atrás de mí. Esa misma presencia abrió la puerta de golpe, llamando por completo la atención de todo el gremio.

-Disculpen, ¿Se encuentra aquí Wendy?-Habló lo que suponía que era un joven.

Volteé a ver de quien se trataba esa voz, que se me hacía similar a la voz que había escuchado en el atardecer. Se trataba de un joven de cabellos rebeldes y azulados, de mirada profunda color verde. Un extraño tatuaje adornaba en su ojo izquierdo de color rojo, lo que hacía resaltar aún más sus ojos.

Su mirada se posó en mí, y mi mirada se posó en él. Me era imposible quitar mi mirada de ese joven de cabello azul. Como si su mirada fuera un imán que pedía ser atraída por mi propia mirada.

…

Sentí como Wendy se separaba de mi agarre y comenzaba a correr en dirección contraria a la que veníamos. Intenté seguirla, pero algunas personas que se encontraban por la puerta oeste impedían que lograra divisar por completo la figura de mi pequeña hermana.

Eran altas de la noche.

Wendy nunca actuaba de esa manera e incluso se me hacía demasiado raro el hecho de que no me haya dicho nada en absoluto. Me hacía suponer que había visto algo y temía que su seguridad corriera riesgo, por lo que corrí tratando de seguir el pequeño rastro de magia que sentía de ella.

Sentía como se acercaba al gremio, por lo que corrí entre calles para llegar más rápido al gremio, pero parecía que tomaba diferentes caminos que me hacía dudar si realmente iba para el gremio.

Paré un segundo y minutos después afirmé como se había adentrado al gremio. Corrí con rapidez al saber por qué se había alejado de mí para ir al gremio si veníamos justamente de ahí.

Abrí la puerta con más fuerza de la que desee, llamando la atención de varias personas que se encontraban alrededor. No quería molestarlos, así que me limité a preguntar por Wendy y acerté al verla a un lado de Mirajane, que se encontraba en frente de una tercera persona.

Mi mirada pasó a esa persona, haciendo que mis labios quedaran entreabiertos al ver la magnitud de mi sorpresa.

Ese cabello tan escarlata y esa mirada tan…inexplicable.

Erza Dreyar se encontraba en Fairy Tail.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, haciendo el momento una eternidad para mí. Podía ver como su rostro mostraba sorpresa, y como leves lágrimas salían de la comisura de su ojo izquierdo. Supuse de manera inmediata que había llorado, por lo que un coraje se apoderó de mi mente.

-Disculpen la molestia.-Rompí al silencio al ver lo que había provocado.

-¡Jellal!-Exclamó sorprendida Wendy.

Me acerqué hacía ella con lentitud, sin dejar de ver a Erza Dreyar. Que no dejaba de verme curiosa.

-Buenas noches, Princesa Erza.-Dije con respeto ante su presencia.

Su mirada me indicaba que estaba completamente confundida ante mi presencia, pero no quería ser inoportuno al estar ella ahí.

Sentí la mirada sorprendida de todos al ver que no tenía intención de llegar directamente con ella. Era entendible el hecho de que ella no se acordara de mí o de Wendy, había pasado siete años desde que nos conocimos que tal vez no eran de gran importancia para ella. No quería incomodarla con esa clase de trivialidades.

-Por favor, no me llames Princesa.-Habló con la voz entrecortada.

Su voz era una dulce melodía para mis oídos.

Agachó su cabeza, dejando que algunos mechones taparan su rostro. Se veía cansada y despeinada, por lo que la liga con la que tenía amarrado su cabello, se liberó, dejando caer en cascada su hermoso cabello escarlata.

-Por favor, ustedes no me llamen Princesa.-Dijo sin dejar ver su rostro.- Ustedes no me traten de esa manera.

Su tono de voz se escuchaba rota y devastada.

No sabía lo que ocurría en esos momentos, pero entendía que era algo de gravedad para ella.

-¡Su ojo derecho, Señorita!

Levantó su mirada, por lo que todos pudimos notar como de su ojo derecho no salían lágrimas, mientras que de su ojo izquierdo salían sin control alguno. Mostró una sonrisa forzada, tratando de que no se preocuparan por su ojo derecho. ´

Para todos nos era una sorpresa ver que su ojo derecho no derramaba lágrimas, e incluso no mostraba signos de haber llorado esa noche.

-Mi ojo derecho es falso, por lo que no tiene las mismas cualidades que el ojo izquierdo-Habló con falsa tranquilidad.-No se preocupen.

-¿Qué te paso Erza?- Preguntó preocupado, Gray.- Sé que tienes las cualidades de meterte en problemas cada segundo, pero ahora te ves diferente a como estabas en la tarde.

-Somos tus amigos desde hoy, Erza.-Habló igual de preocupado, Natsu.-Nosotros te ayudaremos en cualquier cosa. Confía en nosotros.

-Lamento tanto el haber roto la calma esta noche.-Dijo con gran pesar.-Es sólo que me siento frustrada. Frustrada de saber que la vida de un simple monarca es una completa mentira. Amo a mi Reino, amo a Magnolia, amo a cada persona de Fiore. Por eso, creo ser capaz de sobrellevar todo esto…

-¿Qué es entonces a lo que temes realmente?-Preguntó triste, Mirajane.

-Seré la futura Reina de Fiore…por lo que necesito a un compañero y dejar descendencia. Que es lo único para lo que sirvo, según el consejo.

Abrí los ojos sorprendidos al saber la magnitud de su frustración, e incluso yo sentía esa frustración apoderarse de mi cuerpo.

Sabía a lo que se refería, pero de mencionarlo me daba un miedo increíble. Un miedo de perderla completamente y de que ella misma se pierda por algo que ella no desea. Al ser una persona tan importante para el mundo, sabía ella como todos su rol tan importante en la sociedad, pero asumirlo era una cosa totalmente diferente.

-¿Te quieren casar a la fuerza?-Preguntó por todos Natsu.

Pude sentir mi corazón palpitar con gran fuerza al escuchar la pregunta la cuál tanto temía esa misma noche.

Miramos a Erza, que simplemente asintió con total resignación.

-El hombre con el que me quieren casar no es un buen hombre. Sé que llevará a Fiore a la guerra, ya que sólo desea el poder suficiente y Fiore lo posee en estos momentos.-La magnitud de sus palabras eran entendidas por todos los presentes.- ¿Cómo casarse con un hombre así? ¿Cómo dejar que mi Reino sea consumido por su egoísmo? ¿Cómo casarse sin amor alguno?

Sabía perfectamente que llegaría esta situación en algún momento, pero vivirlo hacía que doliera demasiado. Imaginarme ese simple hecho me hacía sentir un dolor inexplicable.

El futuro de Fiore junto su felicidad estaban siendo sentenciadas por un mandamiento de personas con mayor poder.

-El Rey Makarov no aprobaría eso.-Interrumpió con seguridad, el maestro Gildarts.- Conozco a Makarov de años atrás y si sigue siendo el mismo Makarov que conocí, no permitirá dejar el futuro de Fiore y el futuro de su hija en alguien que no confía.

-El consejo lo aprobó. Ante el consejo, la opinión mía o de mi padre no vale nada.

El maestro, al igual que yo nos molestamos al escuchar eso.

-¿Qué pensaran esos estúpidos del consejo?

-Sé que ese hombre traerá la desgracia a Fiore. He revisado personalmente los tratados que ha tenido anteriormente con otros Reinos, y efectivamente él se ha encargado de dejarlos en crisis.-Paró un momento.-También sé que el consejo lo quiere juntar con la familia Dreyar para que todo esto desaparezca ante la vista de esos mismos Reinos…y para mi desgracia yo no tengo el poder para protegerlos si esos mismos Reinos quieren tomar venganza en contra de él y por consecuente de Fiore.

Sabía que se refería sobre su carencia de Magia. Era algo que seguramente le preocupaba demasiado, ahora con tales hechos que podrían recurrir a utilizar la magia de un miembro de la Familia Real.

-Falta un año para su coronación, Señorita Erza.-Habló con voz calmada, Wendy.-Puede haber una gran diferencia en ese año.

-Nos tienes a nosotros.- Hablé, llamando la atención de todos.- Nosotros te ayudaremos a proteger este Reino. Nuestro Reino.

-No te casaran con alguien que te hará infeliz y que perjudicará a todo Fiore.

-Porque nosotros no lo permitiremos.

Las palabras de apoyo por parte de todo el gremio hacía Erza, hacían que ella mirara anonadada como la apoyaban ante la decisión que ella quería tomar. Su seguridad aumento, por lo que mostró una sincera sonrisa, haciendo que sus ojos se entrecerraran.

Era una decisión importante para ella, como para todos nosotros. Sabía que ella sola era capaz de llevar su Reinado en forma pacífica, sin la necesidad de utilizar magia o mostrar mayor poder en milicia a los otros Reinos. Contando que Fiore tenía un gran número de Reinos aliados con los cuales siempre confiaban; todo daba una mayor seguridad ante los hechos.

-Yo…

Me paré en frente de ella, para agacharme y quedar a su altura.

-Si no te parece que te tratemos como Erza Dreyar, entonces ¿te parece si te tratamos como Erza Scarlet?- Dije mientras tomaba entre mis manos un mechón de su cabello escarlata.

Al parecer entendió a la perfección el énfasis de "Scarlet", por lo que tomó mi manó entre la suya, mientras que ambas manos sujetaban el mechón de cabello escarlata.

-¿Erza Scarlet?-Preguntó en voz baja.-Me gusta.

Sentí un líquido recorrer mi mano, por lo que miré sorprendido al ver como sus manos estaban manchadas de su sangre.

Su rostro se había relajado, al punto que parecía ignorar el dolor que sus heridas provocaban. Nuestras manos se habían combinado con su cabello escarlata y la sangre carmesí, pero ninguno de los dos pareció molestarle ese hecho.

Sin poder evitarlo, un sonrojo asomó mis mejillas al sentir su cálida mano con la mía. Una corriente eléctrica cruzó por mi espalda, haciendo que mi cuerpo tuviera una muy agradable sensación.

-Entonces creo que serás conocida como Erza Scarlet en el gremio, Erza.-Dijo Natsu, mostrando una sonrisa, transmitiéndole completa confianza.-Y deberás de dejar de preocuparte en pequeñeces como esas, porque nosotros te ayudaremos a que seas una maga realmente fuerte.

…

Me sentía completamente feliz al saber que tenía el apoyo de mis amigos y compañeros de Fairy Tail. Sabía que ese lugar me haría sentirme mucho mejor. Su sola presencia me hacía sentirme completamente bien, al ver la euforia con la que miraban el futuro, me hacían sentir esa misma euforia.

Al ver que mis heridas no paraban de sangrar, Wendy se encargó de limpiar las heridas para encargarse de que estas cerraran.

-Listo.-Habló después de un rato Wendy.-Sus manos ya están completamente bien, Señorita Erza.

-Muchas gracias, Wendy.-Miré sorprendida como todo rastro de herida se había esfumado.-Tienes una magia sorprendente.

Sus mejillas se sonrosaron, mientras que inclinaba su cabeza en modo de agradecimiento por mis palabras.

Era una joven bastante tímida, pero sabía que era muy fuerte y valiente. Su presencia misma lo mostraba, haciendo que me recordara levemente a Lucy, aunque Lucy no era tan tímida. Wendy me hacía sentir en un ambiente bastante agradable, e incluso sentía mucha confianza al estar con ella.

-Hace años aprendí un poco de magia de curación.-Dijo con calma.-Aún no soy tan buena como mi maestra, pero no cabe duda que me esforzaré para serlo.

Asentí y sin poder evitar mis insaciables ganas, la abracé. Eso pareció sorprenderla, pero segundos después correspondió el fuerte abrazo que le brindaba. Me sentía muy agradecida de que gracias a ella, había podido llegar a Fairy Tail.

-Estoy segura que lo lograrás.

-Será mejor que cenes algo, Erza.-Me llamó con amabilidad, Mirajane.-Seguro tienes hambre después de todo por lo que has pasado este día.

No podía negarme ante su petición. Ellos habían sido tan amables que sentía que si me negaba, sería muy grosero de mi parte; sin contar que también tenía un poco de hambre. Ya que no había probado la cena por lo desagradable que fue.

Con delicadeza me separé de Wendy y caminé con ella hacía una de las mesas que estaban vacías.

Las personas habían vuelto a tomar con la misma euforia con la que se encontraban antes de que llegara, contagiando esa misma euforia. Natsu y Gray incluso habían vuelto a pelear, ante la presencia del maestro Gildarts.

Llevé mi mano a la cuchara y probé con calma el caldo de calabaza que me había ofrecido. Al dar la primera probada, abrí los ojos sorprendidas por el delicioso sabor de ésta.

-Sé que en el castillo la comida es más rica, pero la he preparado con mucho cariño para ti.

-Es deliciosa.-Hablé degustando el gran sabor.-Muchas gracias, Mirajane. Has sido muy amable conmigo al igual que muchos miembros de aquí.

Me sentía realmente bien el estar en Fairy Tail. El ver como se trataban como familia y como se cuidaban entre ellos, me daban una gran seguridad. Si hubiera nacido como una persona normal, me hubiera encantado el haber conocido Fairy Tail de otra manera. Incluso el ser miembro de una manera mucho más libre y ser compañera de cada persona valiosa que había en el gremio.

El tiempo pasaba y los minutos se hacían visibles.

-¿Qué tal si para celebrar este nuevo nombramiento tomamos un poco?- Dijo Cana tomando un barril entre sus manos.

Los miembros que estaban más alejados sonrieron y levantaron otros grandes barriles para asentir a la petición de la castaña.

-Esa es mi hija.-Comentó con orgullo el maestro.

Al igual que los demás miembros, tomó un barril de mayor tamaño y lo llevó directo a sus labios para comenzar a beber como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Llevé mis manos a mis mejillas, recargándola en ellas, viendo como el ambiente tenso se había ido por completo. Era inevitable no ver admirada cada acción de cada persona que se encontraba ahí.

-¿Te gusta este gremio, Erza?-Preguntó sonriente, Lissana.

Ella al igual que Mirajane, transmitían una calma sorprendente. Haciendo que cualquier persona fuera capaz de confiar en ellas.

-Me gusta mucho.

Y no mentía.

Cada minuto que pasaba en Fairy Tail, podía sentir que la admiración era convertida en cariño hacía ese Fairy Tail que se habían encargado de formar, todos y cada uno de los miembros que yacían ahí.

**_Hola chicos n_n bueno este fue el capítulo, espero y le haya gustado porque la verdad a mi me encanto escribirlo *w* Por favor si les gusto dejar Reviews, se los agradecería demasiado. Si tienen opiniones háganmelo saber, recuerde que esta historia la vamos formando entre todos nosotros : D _**


	4. Corazón del ayer

**Hola n_n bueno aquí traigo el nuevo capitulo, la verdad creo que cada vez los hago muchísimo más largo jaja en este capitulo ya comienza la acción de verdad *w* Muchas gracias a los que dieron Reviews, y por favor a los que leen la historia dar Reviews ya que de ella depende si sigo escribiendo o no u_u**

**Bueno los dejo por ahora :D disfrútenlo **

Corazón del ayer.

En estos momentos me encontraba tomando un poco de licor con todo el gremio. La mayoría se quedó aquí festejando, mientras que otros pasaron a retirarse. Realmente no quería volver al castillo, si era posible, en estos precisos momentos solo quería quedarme con la compañía de mis amigos.

-Erza-chan ¿Cada cuando crees poder ve… venir?- El maestro que estaba demasiado ebrio y tirado me pregunto.

-No tengo un tiempo exacto, maestro, pero espero que sea en las tardes y retirarme un poco tarde, si no es mucha molestia.- Puse mi vaso de licor aun lado, si seguía tomando terminare ebria y quería evitar a toda costa eso.

-Claro que no es tarde querida, normalmente el gremio cierra muy tarde por lo que puedes venir con toda seguridad.- Se levantó de golpe, como si nunca hubiera tomado.- Además lo digo para que vengas y entrenes.

-¿Entrenar?- El asintió por lo que solo espere a que me respondiera.

-Aún es muy pronto para que hagas trabajos así que Natsu y Gray te ayudaran a entrenar.- Se metió a un cuarto, después de cinco minutos salió.

Se paró en frente de mí y me entrego una espada. A pesar de ser una espada de entrenamiento era muy pesada pero, aun así la podía cargar con facilidad. En el mango de la espada venia la insignia de Fairy Tail, de color dorada.

Creo que se me ha olvidado comentarles que yo he entrado día a día con las espadas, pero mejor no digo nada ya que seguramente ellos son más fuertes y mis habilidades aprendidas no sería lo suficiente por lo que no tendría sentido decir que ya se manejar la espada. Así que mejor me quedo callada y espero a que el maestro me dé indicaciones.

-Esa espada de entrenamiento ahora es tuya.- Dijo entregándomela completamente.

-Maestro yo no puedo aceptarla.- Ellos ya han hecho mucho por mí que siento que si hago que hagan más cosas por mí, realmente sería una carga para ellos.

-Claro que puedes.- Me miro de una manera seria.- Esa será tu espada, ese es tu primer paso.

No dije nada, solo asentí. Me convertiré en un miembro de Fairy Tail poderoso, seré yo quien supere mis expectativas y demostrare que una espada es lo que necesito para defender a los que amo.

-¡Gray y Natsu!- Grito el maestro para que los dos nombrados dejaran de pelear y palideciera, ya que me imagino que pensaban que los iban a regañar.

-Viejo, fue Gray el que comenzó, este idiota siempre buscando al más poderoso del gremio que no puedo evitarlo.- Dijo Natsu echándole toda la culpa a Gray.

-Bastardo, te voy a congelar esa horrible cara que tienes.- Ahora Gray se puso nuevamente en posición para pelear.

Sin importarles que el maestro estuviera en frente de ellos, estos dos comenzaron a correr hacia ambos para atacar. Al momento en que se iban a juntar, unos círculos mágicos salieron de sus manos. Natsu con llamas en ambas manos y Gray con unas posiciones extrañas.

-Ice Make, escudo.- Después de las posiciones de manos que hizo salió un escudo que cubría todo su cuerpo.

Era una magia hermosa. Al momento de colocar su escudo Natsu lo estampo con sus puños de fuego haciendo que el lugar quedara por completo evaporado.

Ahora entendía más el tipo de magia que utilizaban pero, me sorprendió más al ver que Natsu podía utilizar una magia antigua. Sin poder evitarlo mire con detenimiento como ambos se encontraban luchando, veía y analizaba el tipo de movimientos que hacían y para ser yo principiante, se me hacía raro que ambos fueran tan predecibles en sus movimientos o tal vez era porque no se encontraban luchando en serio.

-Estos niños nunca aprenderán.- Dijo el maestro para mostrar una cara de resignación.

-Maestro, pronto me iré a casa con Wendy.- Llego el caballero de cabello azul cuyo nombre es Jellal, no pude evitar mirarlo pero al parecer él se dio cuenta, dedicándome una sonrisa.- Erza, ¿no quieres que te llevemos al castillo? Es peligroso que andes por las calles a estas horas.

-Muchas gracias, espero y no ser una molestia.- Dije dando una inclinación de agradecimiento con la cabeza.

-Por supuesto que no lo es.

-Bien Jellal, mañana entonces te espero a primera hora.- Dijo el maestro parándose de su lugar y dándonos la espalda.

En ese momento una flecha de hielo iba dirigida al maestro que aún se encontraba de espaldas, por lo que rápidamente moví la espada, cerré los ojos para concentrarme en cada una de las flechas que venían y con rápidos movimientos elimine todas las flechas de hielo que se dirigían hacia nosotros. No quedo rastro de ninguna por lo que abrí los ojos y vi que todos se encontraban sorprendidos.

La cara de Jellal, de Natsu y de Gray era de completo asombro. Tal vez pensaban que al ser una niña de castillo no tenía la menor idea de cómo manejar la espada. Mientras que el maestro estaba aún de espaldas pero pude escuchar como reía ligeramente.

-Las flechas de hielo de Gray tienen una velocidad impresionante ya que sirven para perforar al enemigo.- No sabía bien a que venía eso.- Esquivarlas es difícil ya que él suele lanzar muchas a la vez.

-Yo lo lamento, maestro.- Dijo Gray nervioso.

-Aun así tus movimientos fueron rápidos y elegantes.- Ignoro por completo a Gray, volteando a verme orgulloso.- Tienes talento y estoy seguro que esto que vimos no es nada a como son realmente tus habilidades.

Escuche por completo lo que me decía. La mirada de los que se encontraban alrededor era de sorpresa, me miraban de una manera que no se identificar.

-Desde hoy ustedes serán un nuevo equipo, Erza, Natsu y Gray.- Sé que ustedes serán magos demasiado poderosos, por lo que debes de cuidarte Jellal, ya que ellos pueden llegar a hacerte una gran pelea.- Dijo el maestro ahora observando a Jellal.

-Tendré cuidado con ellos maestro, después de todo se ve que este nuevo equipo será realmente poderoso.- Jellal que estaba aún sorprendido me miro con calidez.

-Bien, me paso a retirar, te espero mañana Erza-chan.- Dijo el maestro que se encontraba ya del otro lado del gremio con Kana en sus hombros.

-Erza, te esperaremos mañana entonces, no me agrada la idea de hacer equipo con este idiota pero, te ayudare en todo.- Gray se puso delante de mí.

Se puso derecho completamente y comenzó a hacer la marca del gremio en hielo.

-Coloca esto en tu cuello, si necesitas de mí rápidamente estaré contigo.- Dijo entregándomelo.

-Muchas gracias pero, ¿no se derrite?- Pregunte colocándomelo en el cuello.

-No te preocupes, este hielo se romperá el día en que yo muera.

Después de eso agarre mi espada y camine con Jellal a un lado, vimos que Wendy se había quedado por completo dormida por lo que él la cargo con mucha delicadeza. Después de eso ambos nos despedimos de los miembros de gremio para comenzar a caminar por las oscuras calles.

A pesar de no hablar ninguno de los dos el ambiente era completamente cómodo, solo nos dedicábamos a hablar lo necesario. De repente se me vinieron a la mente las palabras del maestro Gildarts, que dijo que nosotros podíamos llegar a hacerle una buena pelea.

-Disculpa.- Rompí el silencio para preguntar.- ¿Por qué el maestro dijo que podíamos llegar a hacerte pelea?

El me observo por un momento pero, después regreso su vista para el frente, con una sonrisa en sus labios. Sin poder evitarlo me sonroje un poco por lo que voltee mi mirada a otro lado.

-En el gremio existen diferentes clasificaciones de magos. Los magos de clase normal, que son los que hacen trabajos sencillos, en esos pertenece una gran mayoría del gremio, después están los magos de clase S, que estos magos son los que pueden hacer trabajos mucho más difíciles, y magos de clase SS que es al que pertenecía el maestro Gildarts antes de convertirse en uno de los diez magos santos.- Me sorprendí por lo que decía, realmente no sabía que el maestro era tan poderoso, pero después de todo no es por nada el maestro del gremio.

-Entonces ¿Quiénes son los de clase S y clase SS?- Pregunte, realmente quería saber quiénes eran.

-Es Mirajane.- Me sorprendí de sobremanera, Mirajane es una persona tan amable que no me la imagino luchando a sangre fría.- El abuelo Rob, que en estos momentos se encuentra en un trabajo y yo.- Se apuntó sonriente.- Por ahora no hay ningún mago de clase SS.-Dejo de hablar para mirar al cielo.- Pero espero y en el próximo examen poder lograr serlo.

Lo mire detenidamente y lo agarre de los hombros como manera de apoyo. El me miro sorprendido y por unos momentos pude ver sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Si lo deseas lo serás, con esfuerzo lograras todos tus sueños.- Lo apoye para dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Realmente lo crees?

-Claro.

Me quede mirándolo por un momento para que tuviera más confianza de él mismo. El hizo lo mismo por lo que nos quedamos unos segundos de la misma manera. Después comenzamos a caminar tranquilamente.

-Es realmente sorprendente la manera en que manejas la espada.- Me alago.

-Al ser alguien sin magia siempre tuve miedo de la vida.- Mire como Wendy seguía completamente dormida.- Hace años tuve un acontecimiento traumático.- El me miro con más atención.- Después de eso tenía miedo de ser dañada físicamente, porque a decir verdad ese acontecimiento fue lo que hizo que perdiera mi ojo izquierdo.

Aun sin soltar a Wendy vi como sus puños se contraían.

-Mi padre es una persona amable, por lo que le importo un carajo lo que la gente opinara así que me ayudo a practicar con espadas y escudos. Realmente no me considero buena ya que sé que me falta un largo camino pero, al igual que tú, espero realmente ser una persona con él poder para defender a los que ama.

Agarre con cariño la mejilla de Wendy que segua completamente dormida.

-Tu ojo ¿se encuentra bien?

-A pesar de ser artificial puedo ver con el muy bien, solo que no salen lágrimas de ese ojo pero, está bien, estoy segura que cuando ese ojo pueda soltar lágrimas, es por algo sumamente malo, algo que ni mi cuerpo soportara, por eso no quiero que derrame lágrimas.

-Entonces no permitamos que derrame lágrimas.- Siendo sincera, él me daba mucha confianza, sus palabras, tal vez por eso fui capaz de asentir, porque creo en sus palabras.

-Gracias.- Susurre para que el viento se lo llevara.

Nos encontrábamos en la parte trasera del castillo, que fue donde virgo había cavado el oyó, por lo que solo suspire. Ningún guardia me había visto por lo que se me hacía fácil el poder entrar a mi habitación. Si tenía suerte nadie se habría dado cuenta de que no pase la noche en el castillo y a decir verdad, ahora que son las 4 de la mañana dudaba realmente que las personas que se encontraban adentro estuvieran despiertas. Además conociendo a mi padre seguramente me dejaría sola en mi cuarto para que pensara las cosas y poder tranquilizarme.

-Tu vestido ya se encuentra un poco sucio de la parte de abajo, ¿crees que duden?- Me pregunto, mirando la parte baja del vestido.

Era cierto, estaba completamente sucia. Además para subir necesitar un poco de impulso y la tela me podría ayudar.

Sin pensarlo dos veces con la espada corte el vestido, llegándome hasta los muslos. Vi que Jellal se sonrojo por completo por lo que solo sonreí con un poco de gracia.

-Esto me ayudara a subir.- Dije mostrándole la tela cortada.

-Ehhh oh si- Su nerviosismo había aumentado.- Aunque en estos momentos te puedo ayudar a subir.

-¿De verdad?- Pregunte con un tic en la ceja ya que entonces no hubiera arruinado el vestido. Pero bueno, en otro momento servirá.

-Si.- Y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a reírse, yo igual me uní a sus risas.

Dejo con delicadeza a Wendy en la rama de un árbol y me acompaño. Sin necesidad de entrar por el oyó me cargo de la misma manera que estaba cargando a Wendy.

Unos círculos mágicos comenzaron a crearse arriba de su cuerpo y del mío. Era increíble el poder mágico que se sentía, nunca había sentido esta calidez y poder mágico que el transmitía. Era como si pudiera entender a la perfección su magia, como si transmitiera sentimientos…esto era realmente la magia.

-Meteoro.- Dijo para comenzar a subir a una velocidad impresionante.- ¿Cuál es tu terraza?

Pregunto aun estando ¿volando?

Había tres terrazas enormes, que una me pertenecía a mí, otra a Lucy y la otra era uno de los cuartos de visitas. Le señale el que se encontraba abierto por lo que rápidamente llegamos.

-Tu magia es sorprendente, muchas gracias por todo y lamento si te cause molestias.- Dije inclinándome en modo de agradecimiento.

-Es un honor para mí.- Me sonrío, rápido me di cuenta de algo.

-Por cierto, no nos hemos presentado adecuadamente. Soy Erza, Erza Scarlet.- Nombre el apellido que él me había puesto hace unas horas atrás.

El sonrió un poco llevándose sus manos a su boca para evitar escucharse.

-Me llamo Jellal, Jellal Marvell.

-Es un gusto conocerte, Jellal, espero y poder seguir conversando contigo más tiempo después, cuando no estés tan ocupado.

-Igual me encantaría, Erza.- Miro para donde se encontraba Wendy.- Mañana es seguro que salga a una misión pero, cuídate mucho, Erza, quiero volver al gremio y ver en la poderosa integrante que te vas a convertir.

-Igual Jellal, cuídate en tu misión, prometo que superare tus expectativas.- Le sonreí para que tomara más confianza.

-Nos veremos entonces cuando vuelva, Erza.- Y sin más se fue al árbol donde se encontraba Wendy.

Aun podía verlo, vi que al momento en que cargo a Wendy, alzo su mano, dejando arriba el dedo índice y el pulgar, mientras que los otros estaban abajo. No sabía que significaba, pero le hice lo mismo, el noto eso y sonrió para marcharse.

Entre a mi habitación y comencé a checar todo, todo seguía igual a como lo había dejado por lo que supuse que nadie había entrado a mis aposentos. Me quite el vestido y lo guarde. A pesar de estar roto me traerá recuerdos en un futuro.

Para ir a entrenar, tendré que comprar nuevos modelos mucho más cortos para que no sean una molestia. Me puse ropa de cama cómoda y deje que mis sueños dominaran. A pesar de estar sumamente molesta hace unas horas, ahora me encontraba calmada, con una paz increíble, porque sabía que no todo estaba perdido. Aun no sabía cómo me quitaría a Laxus pero tenía la confianza de saber pronto.

La mañana siguiente nadie me pregunto nada, de hecho mi indiferencia en el castillo era notable ya que no me interesaba nada. Mi padre me dijo lo que había acordado el consejo y como sospechaba, habían aceptado. No me puse a llorar como antes, al contrario, lo tome como un desafío, sabía que Fairy Tail me daría la fuerza para poder derrotar este conflicto emocional y ahora lo que más me interesaba era poder hacerme más poderosa.

Paso una semana, en esa semana las cosas en el castillo se volvieron tanto más calmadas como más incomodas. No hacía mucha platica con Lucy y Levy, solo la necesaria. Ellas pensaban que solo me encontraba en shock aun por las noticias y quiera pensar las cosas con calma. La rutina en el castillo era más sencilla: desayunaba, ayudaba con cosas de política a mi padre, entrenaba con algunos caballeros del castillo. En la tarde comía y dibujaba para liberar el estrés. En las noches no me apetecía cenar y eso lo comprendían ya que no solía cenar mucho en la noche, pero a las siete siempre me escapaba del castillo para ir a Fairy Tail. Nadie se había dado cuenta en esa semana.

En el gremio me disponía a entrenar todo lo que mi cuerpo soportara. Tanto al maestro como a Gray y Natsu le sorprendía mi manera de batalla. En esas Natsu solo logro ganarme dos veces y eso fue porque el utilizaba varias estrategias con su fuego que no podía esquivar. Con Gray solo me gano una vez, y eso fue porque su magia me atrapo sin poder evitar escapar.

Para poder entrenar compre la ropa suficiente y la deje en el gremio. Eran kimonos cortos de batalla y algunas armaduras que servían demasiado. Cuando tenía que retirarme me cambiaba para regresar al castillo.

Había hecho una buena amistad con Natsu y Gray, al parecer ellos era realmente fuertes en el gremio, sobretodo Natsu que descubrí que era un Dragon Slayer. Aun así los miembros del gremio no creían que fuera tan fuerte, y a decir verdad yo tampoco. El tiempo que luchaba en el castillo los caballeros se detenían para no hacerme daño pero, acá ellos me ayudaban a aprender a defenderme. No me trataban como una Dreyar, me trataban como Scarlet.

Los días pasaban igual, así paso rápidamente tres semanas, en esas tres semanas mi poder físico incremento notablemente.

Aún era temprano y Gray y yo estábamos luchando. Al enviar unas lanzas de hielo hacia mí, las esquive con facilidad y puse la espada del lado donde no se encontraba el filo. Deje que la fuerza de las lanzas se repeliera para salir directo a donde se encontraba Gray, que logró esquivar con dificultad ya que eso no se lo esperaba.

-Sin duda eres una mujer aterradora, Erza- Dijo quitándose unas gotas de sudor de la frente.- Dejemos esto por ahora así, no quiero que me cortes a la mitad por estar tan agotado.

-Oh Gray, sin duda me ha hecho muy bien entrenar contigo y con Natsu.- Comencé a limpiar mi espada que se encontraba un poco sucia.

Ambos mirábamos al horizonte, viendo como la noche se hacía presente. El ambiente era cómodo pero de pronto yo lo rompí.

-Bueno, hoy me retirare temprano Gray, pasare al pueblo antes de volver al castillo.- Me pare de mi lugar para comenzar a caminar directo al vestidor y poder cambiarme.-Muchas gracias por el duro entrenamiento de hoy, espero y mañana este igual.

-¿No esperaras a Jellal?- Dijo preguntándome un poco serio.

-Mañana vendré a visitarlo y saber cómo le fue.- respire ondo.- tengo un presentimiento por eso quiero ir rápido al castillo.

-Cualquier problema que tengas recuerda el collar, no importa que horas sean.- Me sonrió dándome ánimos por lo que le sonreí de igual manera.

-Gracias, Gray.

Sin esperar respuesta comencé a caminar directo al vestidor. Comencé a cambiarme con un vestido de color azul, sencillo. Cuando me di cuenta estaba en el piso, sentí una fuerte punzada en el pecho. No era algo malo, no sentía nada malo pero me dolía de sobremanera. Después de un rato el dolor se calmó y termine de vestirme para salir y despedirme de todos.

-Erza, antes de que te vayas te dejamos pastel del que horneamos, Lissana y yo.- Me hablo Mirajane que se encontraba en una mesa.

Se paró y me entrego un pastel de fresa, que sin duda se veía delicioso.

-Muchas gracias Mirajane, Lissana, se ve realmente delicioso.- Ante su atenta mirada comí un pequeño pedazo.

No podía hablar, me quede en shock. Por su mirada pensaron que no me había gustado pero, mi cara comenzó a ver el pastel de una manera preciosa. Sin poder evitarlo lo comí todo en un segundo. Ante la atenta mirada de todas.

-Es… es lo más delicioso que he probado en mi vida.- Dije con ojos brillantes.

Ellas sonrieron satisfechas al saber que me había encantado el pastel. Ni siquiera los pasteles que hacían especialmente para mí en el castillo me habían encantado tanto como este.

-Prometo que la próxima vez que hagamos pastel te dejaremos una rebanada aún más grande, Erza-chan.- Lissana que se encontraba a lado de Mirajane me dijo.

Incline la cabeza con agradecimiento. Alce mi mano como era costumbre en el gremio y me fui.

Comencé a caminar directo al pueblo pero antes me metí en unas calles donde sabía que vendían productos de magia clandestina. Subí la capucha de la túnica que traía para que nadie viera mi rostro o mi cabello. Al estar en frente de una puerta toque, recibiendo como respuesta un "adelante". Sin esperar más entre y note que estaba todo oscuro. En el fondo se encontraba un anciano con aspecto casado.

-¿Qué producto quieres?- Pregunto directamente.

-Buenas noches, quisiera algo que sustituyera mi cuerpo, o alguna ilusión para hacer pensar a las personas que estoy en ese lugar realmente.

-Entonces buscas magia de sustitución.- Se paró para comenzar a buscar en pequeños buros lo que buscaba.

Después de encontrarlo, se paró a tras de mi dejo caer un pequeño chorro de líquido en mi cabeza. De repente un cuerpo comenzaba a salir, tomando forma muy similar a la mía. Me sorprendí al notar que la copia tenia las mismas facciones que yo, inclusive su manera de mirar era igual que la mía.

-Esta magia es de ilusión.- Me extendió la botella.- Si alguien se da cuenta la magia dejara de servir.

-¿Tiene un tiempo límite?

-No, es tan potente que puede durar días, semanas y meses.

-¿Cuánto cuestas?- Mire la botella con interés.

-Son 200,000 jewell.

Pensó que le reclamaría ya que al momento de dejar el dinero se quedó con la boca totalmente abierta.

-Gracias.

Y sin más me retire. Comencé al castillo por la parte de atrás, como siempre. Nadie se había dado cuenta que no me encontraba por lo que solo suspire, vi el frasco y comencé a examinarlo.

Después de estar dos horas en mi habitación me encamine directo al cuarto de Lucy ya que tenía tiempo de no verla pero, escuche como una de la ayudante me hablaba.

-Princesa Erza, el Rey Makarov desea verla en su despacho.- Después de eso se retiró para yo respirar hondo.

Comencé a caminar directo al despacho pero vi como todo el castillo estaba en movimiento. No pregunte ya que sabía que mi padre me había dicho que fuera para comentarme seguramente sobre esto. Llegue al despacho antes de entrar toque, recibiendo un "adelante" de parte de mi padre. Al entrar note que Lucy y Levy ya se encontraban allí. Me miraron interesadas.

-Buenas noches.- Incline la cabeza a modo de respeto.- ¿Sucede algo, padre?

-Buenas noches, Erza.- Mi padre que estaba viendo unos papeles paso su mirada hacia nosotras tres.- Las cite a las tres aquí ya que tengo que hablar con ustedes.

-¿Sucede algo malo?- Pregunto Lucy un poco asustada.

-Nada hija, es solo que hoy en la mañana recibí una carta de parte del consejo y reunirán a todos los gobernantes de los reinos del continente.- Me miro detenidamente.- Seguramente quieren hablar sobre el actual estado.

-¿Actual estado?- Pregunte interesada.

-Se extienden rumores de que los hechiceros del mundo están comenzando un ataque a los reinos con más magos. Ya se han eliminado el 40% de los magos en todo el mundo. Si esto sigue así una guerra comenzara.

-Eso no puede ser.- Levy se tapó la boca horrorizada.

-Supongo que el consejo tiene algún plan, más sin embargo no es de fiar ya que todos dejamos los reinos sin protección, haciéndolos vulnerables.

Todas escuchábamos atentas las palabras de Makarov.

-Jura-san que es un buen amigo de la familia se quedara aquí haciéndose cargo del castillo.- Se paró de su asiento para comenzar a caminar a la puerta.- Hoy en la noche parto, por lo que estarán solas en el castillo, aun no sé cuánto tiempo realmente, solo espero que no sea mucho.

-Entiendo padre, no te preocupes.- Dije mirándolo cariñosa.

Después de eso él se retiró dejándonos solas en el castillo. Ahora en estos momentos tenía un presentimiento malo, tenía un poco de miedo pero lo ignore. Según lo que nos había dicho mi padre, Jura-san llega mañana por la noche por lo que estaríamos solas en el castillo por un día entero. Algo que casi nunca sucedía.

-Erza-san, ¿te sucede algo?- Me pregunto Levy sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-No es nada, es una pequeña inquietud.

Las tres nos dirigimos a mi habitación ya que no queríamos pasar la noche tan sola. La noche era tranquila, las tres hablábamos de cosas que normalmente una adolecente habla. Lucy nos platicó que hoy en la tarde había ido al pueblo y conoció a un chico muy loco de cabello rosa (obviamente era Natsu). Nos platicó que estaba haciendo escándalo en el pueblo.

Ahora me daba cuenta porque Natsu no estuvo en todo el día.

-Y a pesar de que comía como si nunca había probado alimento, era muy amable.- Lucy nos seguía contando con estrellitas en los ojos.- Sé que será un muy buen amigo mío, lo presiento.

-Escuche rumores de que un Dragon Slayer estaba en Fairy Tail, ¿él es de Fairy Tail, Erza-san?- Lucy me miro con más atención esperando una respuesta.

Cruce mis brazos y suspire nuevamente, seguro y ya se sospechaban que me escapaba del castillo. Así que estoy segura que se molestaran un poco pero, no me queda de otra.

-Se llama, Natsu Dragneel y es un completo hiperactivo, pero es muy amable y fuerte.-Ambas me miraban escuchando todo lo que decía.- Es mi amigo.

-¡¿Qué?!- Ambas gritaron en unísono. Lo único que pude hacer es taparme los oídos para evitar que mis tímpanos reventaran.

-¿Aun sigues yendo a Fairy Tail?- Pregunto Lucy sorprendida.

-Todos los días, ellos me han ayudado mucho a entrenar duro. Incluso, Natsu solo me ha ganado unas cuantas veces. Aunque su magia es sorprendente y poderosa.

-No creí que siguieras yendo, Erza.- Lucy comenzó a comer un pastelillo que nos habían traído hace rato.- Debe ser genial ser de un gremio, ¿Crees que pueda unirme?

Levanto su mano pero sin querer rompió el frasco de magia que había comprado hoy, mojándonos a las tres un poco. Mire horrorizada el frasco ya que no sabía que explicación dar.

De repente comenzaron a salir nuestras copias a lado de cada una. Lucy y Levy gritaron y se abrazaron.

-¿Qué sucede Erza?- Pregunto Lucy aun abrazada de Levy.

Le iba a contestar pero de repente sentí una magia escalofriante atrás de mí. Senti que me habían clavado una espada en la parte del abdomen pero aun así no me habían hecho dado en ningún órgano importante.

Lucy y Levy miraron horrorizadas como me salía sangre. De repente Lucy llamo a uno de sus espíritus haciéndole frente a la persona que me había atacado. Me pare con dificultad y vi que era. Era un hombre alto, delgado, cabello largo, de la parte de arriba era negro y más abajo era blanco, su piel era blanca y sus ojos rojos, con una sed de sangre increíble.

-¿Quién de ustedes tres es la futura reina de este asqueroso reino?- Pregunto el hombre con desprecio. Venciendo con facilidad a los espíritus de Lucy.

Me iba a levantar pero no podía, la sangre era cada vez más intensa. Mire que Levy estaba llorando en silencio y Lucy aún estaba en shock cansada por toda la magia que utilizo. Vi que nuestras copias se habían escondido en el baño, mirando la situación asustadas. Como si de verdad fuéramos nosotras.

Tenía mucho dolor pero agarre mi espada y con dificultad me pare. Iba a golpearlo pero esquivo mi ataque sin yo poder hacer nada. Eso hizo que me enfureciera. Vi el collar de Gray y no dude en llamarle.

En lo que esperaba a que llegaran le hice frente al enemigo.

-¿Quién eres?- Lo mire con infinito odio.

-Me llamo Midnight, ¿Eres tú la persona que busco?- Pregunto de manera sádica. Iba a contestarle pero Lucy grito.

-Soy yo a la que buscas.- De un rápido movimiento el comenzó a golpear a Lucy sin compasión dejándola inconsciente.

-¡Maldito!- Grite de coraje y lo logre golpear con mis puños.

Él se sorprendió y me miro con coraje. Lanzo un ataque hacía mi pero fui protegida por una barrera que había hecho Levy. De inmediato el chasqueo la lengua y se fue. Levy se encontraba llorando, mientras que yo aún estaba sangrando.

Vi que por la puerta ventana llegaba, Natsu, Gray, Jellal y Wendy mirando todo con espanto.

No pude evitarlo y comencé a gritar con más fuerza. Al momento de hacerlo sentí que mi cabello y todo lo que se encontraba alrededor comenzaba a flotar. Todos me miraban impresionados. Se sentía una gran cantidad de magia salir de mi cuerpo. Jellal intento acerarse a mí pero no pudo ya que mi magia lo repelió. Sentí que mis ojos se iban quedando sin brillo y el poder mágico aun aumentaba más.

-Erza por favor cálmate.- Grito Levy que me miraba con miedo.

-Ese maldito, lo eliminare.- Y sin esperar a que me respondieran ya que lo que había dicho era más para mí que para los demás.

Las paredes se iban rasgando, incluso mi cuerpo se estaba dañando por la cantidad de magia.

-Erza, tú no eres Erza, tú no eres la persona que mira con amor al mundo.- Grito Gray para que pudiera escucharlo.

Sentí como la espada de entrenamiento comenzaba a flotar y miraba en dirección a Gray. El miro espantado la situación lo que hizo que mi sonrisa incrementara.

-¿Recuerdas el día que me mataste?- No sabía lo que decía, no podía distinguir ahora nada.- ¿Qué te parece si ahora yo te mato a ti?

Sin más me puse delante de Gray. Nadie había visto mis movimientos pero ahora la espada apuntaba a uno de sus ojos. Todos me agarraron de inmediato de diferentes partes del cuerpo.

-Los matare a todos.

-Erza, ellos no son los que te hicieron daño, esas personas ya no te aran daño.- Grito Levy haciendo que todos la miraran interrogantes.

-Erza, por favor reacciona, esta no eres tu.- Sentí un abrazo cálido y de repente todo lo que se encontraba flotando dejo de hacerlo para caer de repente.

Sentía que mi cuerpo comenzaba a doler con más intensidad y vi que me había cortado casi por todas partes, mi abdomen era lo que más dolía y eso era ya que la sangre no dejaba de salir. Vi a Jellal abrazándome y deje que mi cuerpo dejara de estar tenso para solo dejarme llevar.

-Wendy, cura de inmediato a Erza, por favor.- Le pidió Natsu a Wendy a lo que ella asintió rápidamente.

Jellal me recostó en la cama, dejando que Wendy me curara. No veía nada, solo el techo. Estaba molesta, no pude proteger a Lucy y ahora la habían secuestrado pensando que ella era yo. ¿Qué clase de persona soy? Deje que dañaran a las personas que amo. Casi daño con gravedad a Gray, esa no era yo. Esa no era.

-¿Qué sucedió aquí?- Natsu le había preguntado a Levy que aún se encontraba llorando.

-Secuestraron a Lucy.- Ninguno de los que habían entrado entendía lo que hablaba.

-Lucy es mi hermana menor.- Hable sorprendiendo a todos.- La secuestraron pensando que era yo. Ellos me iban a llevar a mí pero, por mi carencia de poder se llevaron a Lucy. Soy una estúpida.- No salían lágrimas, solo mi mirada que miraba hacia la nada.

-Erza, recuperaremos a Lucy, no importa como.- Hablo Natsu sonriéndome.

-Eres muy fuerte Erza, hace unos minutos iba a morir.- Dijo con gracia Gray pero, eso me hizo sentirme peor.- No creí que tuvieras tal poder mágico, ni siquiera distinguí si era un poder en realidad mágico.

-Ese no es el poder de Erza-san- Hablo Levy.

-Erza, eres realmente sorprendente.- Me acaricio la mejilla Jellal, por lo que solo pude sonreír levemente.- No te preocupes, nosotros nos encargaremos de traer salva y sana a la princesa.

-Yo quiero ir también.- Me levante sin dolor.- Muchas gracias Wendy.- Le sonreí por lo que ella hizo una inclinación con la cabeza.

-No, es peligroso ya que tú eres el objetivo.- Me detuvo Jellal mirándome serio.

-Es mi hermana, si me quieren a mí, con gusto daré mi vida por ella…por las personas que amo.- Baje la mirada para que nadie me viera.

-En ese caso yo también voy.- Se paró Levy. Todos suspiraron derrotados.

-¿Tienen en cuenta de que si tienen a Erza les darán lo que ellos quieren?- Pregunto fastidiado Gray.

-No quiero meterlos en problemas a ustedes, no dejare que nadie los dañe, se los prometo, yo los amo, amo a todo Fairy Tail, sería un dolor insoportable saber que ustedes están en riesgo.- No deje que hablaran.- Yo iré.

-Eres una completa tonta.- Dijo Jellal por lo que lo mire con el ceño fruncido.- Si iras nosotros te acompañaremos, sin dudarlo, nunca dejaremos sola a nuestra familia.

Todos me miraron con orgullo y alzaron la mano. Yo igual la alce y los mire con más cariño. Levy que no sabía que era eso solo suspiro.

-Por favor, ustedes salgan.- Las copias que se encontraban escondidas salieron.- Si el reino o Jura-san se entera que secuestraron a Lucy y atacaron el castillo comenzara más que una guerra. Por favor, ustedes finjan que son nosotras tres, hagan las actividades diarias, que nadie sospeche. Se los ruego.

La copia que era igual a yo se acercó y tomo mis hombros en forma de apoyo.

-Nosotras nos encargamos princesa, por favor, vaya con mucho cuidado.

Sin más las copias salieron del cuarto para hacer sus actividades diarias. Si esto resultaba bien, obtendríamos a Lucy y nadie sabrá nada de esto.

Los chicos se encontraban en el balcón esperando a que Levy y yo termináramos de cambiarnos adecuadamente.

-Erza-san ¿se encuentra bien?- Me pregunto Wendy por lo que le agarre la cabeza con cariño.

-Gracias a ti ahora estoy muy bien.

Levy fue a su habitación para cambiarse al igual que yo. Encontré un vestido color rojo, era sin mangas pero, ahora no importaba si se veía el sello del gremio. Era apretado del pecho y con un corsé color blanco. Me lo puse y podía moverme con facilidad a pesar de no ser de entrenamiento, ni nada por el estilo. Lo corte hasta el muslo con mi espada para que me permitiera correr con más facilidad. Me coloque unas botas que llegaban a bajo de la rodilla.

-Se ve hermosa, Erza-san.- Dijo Wendy sorprendida, mirando más la parte del pecho. Se sonrojo de inmediato y yo la mire con calidez.

-Ya pueden entrar.- Les dije a los hombres que se encontraban a fuera.

Cuando entraron los tres se sonrojaron de golpe. Todos desviaban la mirada a otros lados nerviosos.

-Te…te ves muy bien, Erza-Dijo Gray aún más sonrojado.

Vi como Jellal lo fulminaba con la mirada, por lo que no entendía bien por qué esta acción.

-Gracias.- Busque en mi guarda ropa una túnica y me la coloque.

-Te veías mejor sin ella.- Dijo Natsu recibiendo un golpe de parte de Gray y Natsu.- ¿Por qué me pegan, malditos?

-Maldito pervertido.- Dijo Gray recibiendo miradas matadoras de parte de todos. Se dio cuenta del por qué ya que no traía puesto pantalones.

-Gray.- El aura negativa de Jellal aumento, dejando que Gray pasara saliva con dificultad.

-No te preocupes Jellal, en estas tres semanas me acostumbre a ver a Gray casi desnudo.- Comente despreocupada, pero luego caí en cuenta de lo que dije y me sonroje, esperando que no se malinterpretara.

Jellal comenzó a ver de una manera psicópata a Gray, que este ahora se encontraba sudando frio.

-No es lo que piensas, Jellal.- Este aún se encontraba sudando frio.

-Y vi que Gray se comportaba de manera sospechosa con Erza.- Ahora Natsu se unió dejando que ambos nos sonrojáramos.

-¡Eso es mentira!- Gritamos en unísono.

-No te preocupes Erza-san, si Gray-san te pervierte, Jellal lo mata.- Comento inocente Wendy por lo que yo solo asentí nerviosa.

Esperamos a que Levy terminara de cambiarse para poder ir en busca de Lucy. Todos nos encontrábamos decididos, antes pasaríamos a Fairy Tail. No sabía realmente que decir, para agradecerles por estar aquí…

**Bueno este fue el capitulo *w* en lo personal lo ame, la inspiración se me vino y cuando imaginaba todas las escenas era super intrigante. En el siguiente capitulo comienza la primera saga de toda la historia, por favor si les gusto dar Reviews, realmente es muy importante sus Reviews ya que dependiendo de ellos yo decido si seguir con la historia o simplemente dejarla TT-TT**

**Bye bye, hasta el próximo capitulo **


	5. Comienza la búsqueda

**Hey que tal n_n Bueno aquí traje el capitulo, espero que les guste y sobre todo como se acabo muajajajaj**

**Por favor si les gusto dar reviews ya que son importantes para saber si la historia va bien **

**Los que me dejan reviews muchas gracias, sus comentarios son los que me motivan a seguir dia a dia con la historia dando lo mejor para no decepcionarlos en ningún capitulo **

**DemigodOnFire****: Muchas gracias por tu comentario *w* sin duda me motivo mucho más y jajaja no te preocupes, ahorita laxus es un maldito pero, en un futuro se viene lo bueno con él *¬***

**TitaniaSoul: Se viene en un futuro algo más que bueno con erza, jellal y gray, te aseguro que cuando lleguemos a esa parte moriras de emoción *w* **

**Por cierto, creo que voy avanzando en el amor algo lento, pero es para que en toda la historia este esa emoción, aunque ahorita estén acercándose más…cosas pasaran muajajajajaja la historia va para larga ^^ por cierto en un futuro algo lejano quería saber si les interesa la idea de que ponga algo como lemmon, claro si no les gusta puedo quitar esas partes n_n Bueno disfruten el capitulo y por favor me dicen que tal *w***

Comienza la búsqueda.

Todos comenzamos a correr directo hacia Fairy Tail. Levy se había unido con nosotros. Llegamos al gremio y sin importar el escandalo entramos directo a donde se encontraba el maestro, el cual estaba sentado en su silla tomando con Kana.

-Hola chicos, es un gusto verlos, veo que estas más guapa Erza.- El maestro que se encontraba totalmente ebrio comenzó a cortejar a Natsu, el cual estaba aguantando las ganas de matar a su maestro.

-Sin duda lo matare.- Susurro con una mirada de psicópata.

-Maestro, algo malo sucedió.- Hablo Jellal que hizo que toda la ebriedad de él maestro se quitara.

-Cuéntame lo que sucedió.- La voz seria del maestro hizo que todos nos estremeciéramos.

-Secuestraron a la hermana menor de Lucy, los secuestradores buscaban a Erza pero, las confundieron llevándose a su hermana.- La mirada de Jellal era realmente fría.-Venimos a avisarle que saldremos: Natsu, Gray, Wendy, Erza y yo hoy mismo.

Vi como el maestro comenzaba a apretar sus puños con fuerza y rompía el barril que se encontraba en sus manos. El licor cayo haciendo que todo el lugar quedara impregnado del olor pero al parecer nadie le importo.

-Esos malditos querían lastimar a uno de mis hijos.- El tono que uso hizo que se estremeciera aún más el lugar.- Deben de tener agallas esos malditos.

Levy miraba todo muy extrañado.

-¿Quién eres, pequeña?- Pregunto el maestro mirando a Levy con intereses.

-Me llamo Levy McGarden.- Se presentó educadamente.

-¡Oh ya veo! Tu familia es una de las familias más ricas del reino.- suspiro con cansancio. Después paso a mirarme interesadamente.- No te preocupes Erza, traeremos a tu hermana de regreso, pase lo que pase, y sin duda lamentaran de haberse metido contigo.

-¿Eso significa que si nos dejara ir?- Pregunto Natsu sorprendido, viendo como el maestro asentía de inmediato.- Y yo que creía que nos íbamos a tener que escapar.

-El abuelo Rob los acompañara.- Dijo el maestro ignorando por completo el comentario de Natsu.

-Esto va más que enserio de lo que me imaginaba.- Exclamo Wendy sorprendida.

-¿El abuelo Rob llego de su misión?- Pregunto Gray algo sorprendido.- Tenía entendido que era una misión difícil.

-No se preocupen niños, conmigo nada les pasara.- Dijo un hombre de edad adulta, muy adulta. Era alto, con buen cuerpo y cabello canoso y largo.

No sabía realmente quien era pero, transmita una tranquilidad sorprendente. Era como cuando estaba con mi padre, era un sentimiento agradable, demasiado. Y ahora que me doy cuenta, todos en Fairy Tail transmitían este sentimiento tan agradable.

-Abuelito Rob.- Wendy se lanzó a sus brazos mientras que él la cargaba.

-Me alegro mucho de verlos, niños.- Paso su mirada por todos lados, después me miro con curiosidad para después sonreírme.- Princesa, escuche hace poco que se había unido al gremio, me alegra tanto tenerla, Erza-chan.

-Es un gran honor conocerlo.- Incline mi cabeza en modo de saludo.

-No me hables tan formal por favor, dime abuelito Rob si te parece.- Me dedico una humilde sonrisa. Mis mejillas se sonrojaron de sobremanera… ellos eran muy amables.

-Gracias…a, abuelito.- Le dedique una sonrisa cálida por lo que él hizo lo mismo.

El maestro nos dio indicaciones de todo. Jellal, Natsu y Gray se fueron a preparar mientras que Wendy, Levy, El abuelo Rob y yo nos encontrábamos conversando un poco. Le platique de cómo había llegado a Fairy Tail, de cómo habían atacado al castillo y de lo que paso con mi cuerpo después de que me encontré con Midnight. Él también nos comentó que Midnight pertenecía a un gremio oscuro. Se daba una pequeña idea de su ubicación por lo que se nos haría mucho más fácil comenzar nuestra búsqueda. También nos dijo que hace meses había conseguido una información de "Oración seis" que era el gremio oscuro que estaba en contra de Fairy Tail y todos los gremios de Magnolia pero, en especial de Fairy Tail.

-No tengo idea de por qué te buscaban Erza-chan, pero es seguro que para algo bueno no.- Dijo el abuelo Rob analizando la situación.

Suspire un poco cansada, no tenía miedo pero, tampoco podía estar tranquila.

POV JELLAL

Llegue al gremio con Wendy unas horas después de que Erza se fue. Les comente a mis amigos como me había ido y todos estaban impresionados que hubiera derrotado a un demonio. Asi paso el tiempo entre nosotros pero, de repente Gray se miró horrorizado.

-Erza está en problemas.- Dijo para que todos nos pusiéramos a correr directo al castillo.

Corrimos lo más rápido posible y cuando nos encontramos en el balcón de Erza nos espantamos, sobre todo verla llena de sangre. Una magia poderosa comenzó a salir de su cuerpo, el coraje de ella era enorme. Miramos que la persona que se encontraba en el cuarto de Erza miraba todo espantada y horrorizada.

De un momento a otro su magia se volvió siniestra…mala. Intente acercarme pero me alejo de ella. Murmuraba cosas horribles y de un rápido movimiento amenazo a Gray con su espada. No entendía que pasaba pero, sin duda ello lo iba a dañar sin compasión. La abrace mientras que los demás agarraban extremidades de su cuerpo para evitar que se moviera. Al parecer después de eso se calmó un poco ya que el ambiente se fue relajando pero, su mirada era vacía, sin vida.

Nos contó que la que secuestraron había sido a su hermana en el lugar de ella. Eso me molesto de sobremanera ya que alguien la estaba persiguiendo para dañarla.

-¿Por qué esa mirada tan seria, Jellal?- Me pregunto Gray que se encontraba comiendo una manzana.

-No es nada.

-¿También estas desconcertado por la magia y maldad que desprendía su cuerpo?- Pregunto Natsu serio, incluso con mirada pensativa.

-No quiero pensarlo pero…esa magia era similar a la de una bruja.- Apreté mi mandíbula al pensar que eso.

-Tú has estado en el pasado relacionado con un brujo.

-Pero, no es lo mismo, tal vez Erza se encontraba demasiado molesta, pero, los brujos o brujas su magia, su naturaleza es así. No me explico realmente que fue lo que paso pero, ella no es como esas criaturas tan detestables.

-Aun así, deberíamos investigar un poco más, realmente odie ver a Erza de una manera que ella no es.-Mire con atención a Gray.

-¿Te gusta Erza, Gray?- Pregunte sin tacto.

Esto hizo que de inmediato él se sonrojara por lo que fruncí el ceño con molestia. Natsu miraba todo sin entender mucho pero, después se dio cuenta y comenzó a vernos sin decir ninguna palabra.

-Que tonterías dices, Jellal.- Gray se voltio para que no pudiéramos ver su rostro.- Yo nunca me interpondría en tus sentimientos, quiero mucho a Erza, la considero mi amiga y si en algún punto me llegara a gustar o incluso amar, nunca me interpondría. Se por lo que has pasado y si ella y tu son felices juntos, es suficiente para mí. Porque tú eres como mi hermano.

Sonrío con algo de pena, al notar mis pensamientos tan posesivos.

-Si ella te llegara a gustar, tú y yo pelearíamos por su amor… y veremos quién será el vencedor.-Lo mire desafiante.

-¿Te aviso entonces cuando me comience a gustar?- Pregunto con burla por lo que yo solo pude sonreír de medio lado, dándole a entender que sí.

-Nunca terminare de entender estos sentimientos.- Comento Natsu algo confundido.

Supongo que podría estar de acuerdo con él, era sin duda algo inentendible y sobre todo dependiendo del criterio de cada persona, eso lo hace aún más inentendible.

-¿Por qué Erza no se acuerda de ti ni de Wendy?- Me pregunto Natsu.

-No lose, realmente es algo inquietante y a pesar de que Wendy le quería preguntar eso, le dije que no lo hiciera ya que debe de existir un motivo para no recordarnos.

Terminaremos de arreglar las provisiones y el equipaje que necesitaríamos. Comenzamos a caminar directo a donde ellas se encontraban pero Natsu cayó en cuenta de algo, haciendo que los dos nos detuviéramos para verlo con extrañeza.

-Hoy conocí a una chica rubia llamada Lucy pero, no creo que sea ella ¿o sí?

-No sabía que Erza tenía una hermana rubia, solo sabía que tenía una hermana así que no puedo ni suponer algo, Natsu.

El asintió para comenzar a caminar. Al salir nos encontramos con una Erza, Wendy y Levy totalmente ebrias. Al parecer fue por el abuelo Rob ya que él era el único que seguía bebiendo tranquilamente y con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Estas niñas no aguantan absolutamente nada, y eso que solo les di medio barril para las tres.- Agarro el puente de la nariz y después siguió bebiendo.

Los tres solo sonreímos nerviosos viendo como las tres estaban completamente tiradas y con los ojos entrecerrados.

FIN POV JELLAL.

POV ERZA.

-No vuelvo a tomar licor en la vida.- Comente agarrándome la cabeza.

Nos encontrábamos en este momento saliendo de Magnolia. Era totalmente de noche por lo que nadie nos había visto salir y menos trayendo todos túnicas que nos tapaban por completo.

-Yo creí que iba a ser delicioso pero en el primer trago termine mareada y en el piso.- Comento Levy avergonzada.- Te imaginas lo que dirían los del castillo si supieran que en este momento buscamos a Lucy, seguramente nos regañarían y nos encerrarían en un cuarto mientras que los caballeros la encuentran.

-Si nadie nos descubre estará todo bien, además en este momento eso no me preocupa.-Dije seria y algo fría.- En estos momentos soy Erza Scarlet y soy un miembro de Fairy Tail que busca a su hermana.

-¿Erza Scarlet?-Pregunto Levy confundida.

-Es el apellido de Erza que Jellal le dio.- Conto Wendy amable.- Ella prefiere que la llamemos así por lo que todos nosotros la llamamos Scarlet en lugar de Dreyar.

-Entiendo…

-¿Usas algún tipo de magia, Levy?-Pregunto Natsu mirando con curiosidad a Levy.

-Si.-De repente unos círculos mágicos salieron de las manos de Levy, haciendo que cayera al piso la palabra magia hecha de metal.-Mi magia es de escritura y a pesar de que en peleas no pueda ayudar en mucho, soy buena con la defensa al igual que con cualquier escrito o acertijos.

Termino de contar orgullosa. Todos miraron su magia sorprendidos.

-¿Son como las runas de Fred?- Pregunto Gray.

-No sé, nunca he entendido la magia de escritura.-

-Tu nunca entiendes nada, Natsu.-El comentario de Gray hizo que todos comenzáramos a reír mientras que Natsu lo fulminaba con la mirada.

El camino era tranquilo. Natsu peleaba con Gray, mientras que el Abuelo Rob le contaba sus historias a Wendy y a Levy, que ellas estaban más que sorprendidas escuchando las grandes aventuras. Jellal y yo caminábamos tranquilos observando las peleas de palabras de Natsu y Gray.

-Este viaje no será nada tranquilo.-Comento Jellal viendo que ahora Levy y Wendy hacían unas poses extrañas imitando la magia de fuego del abuelo Rob.

-¿Siempre viajas con Wendy?-La curiosidad me invadió, por alguna razón quería saber si tenía algún equipo.

-Eso depende, si la misión es de clase S fácil para mi si, si es algo más riesgoso prefiero ir solo o a veces formo equipo con algunos del gremio pero, son solo temporales.- Comento restándole importancia.

No pregunte más. Solo me quede callada mirando por completo el camino, me sentía un poco extraña ya que esto lo podría considerar como mi primera misión.

Después de eso llegamos a la entrada de un hermoso y enorme bosque, en él se veía completamente tranquilo y solo se escuchaban los sonidos de los animales, pasamos tranquilos por el mientras que observábamos por completo cada detalle.

-Lo mejor es descansar esta noche aquí.- Sugirió Natsu por lo que todos asentimos.

-Bueno niños, si me buscan estaré tomando un poco por aquel árbol.- Y sin esperar a que respondiéramos salió directo a un árbol que se encontraba algo apartado de nosotros.

-Nosotras nos encargaremos de prender una fogata.- Ahora hablo Levy que se fue inmediatamente con Wendy a buscar ramas de árboles secas.

-Vamos a pescar, Erza.- Natsu me miro con entusiasmo para arrastrarme a un lago sin poder hablar.

Vi como Gray se burlaba un poco por lo que solo se sombreo mi frente y Jellal que se había sentado en un árbol cerca del abuelo Rob.

Llegaos a un lago realmente hermoso, miles de luciérnagas estaban arriba adornándolo para hacerlo ver aún más hermoso. Natsu hizo una extraña red con unas varas de árbol y un poco de hilo que traía en su mochila. Nos pusimos a pescar pero ninguno pescaba nada por lo que sonreí nerviosa.

-Natsu ¿alguna vez has pescado?- Pregunte con un tic en la ceja ya que llevábamos más de media hora sentados sin pescar nada.

-Siempre hay una primera vez.- Me dedico una sonrisa nerviosa.- La verdad quería preguntarte algo, Erza

Lo mire curiosa, dándole a entender que prosiguiera.

-Hoy conocí en el pueblo a una chica rubia, su nombre era Lucy…dime, no es tu hermana, ¿verdad?- Por su mirada note que se encontraba preocupado.

-Es curioso porque hoy mi hermana me comento que conoció a un chico de cabello rosa, muy escandaloso en el pueblo.- Mire hacia abajo con tristeza, dándole a entender a Natsu que efectivamente era ella.

-Yo.- Vi que sus puños se cerraban con fuerza.- si hubiera sabido que era la princesa, no me hubiera importado comerme todo el restaurante.- Grito al cielo dejándome con un aura oscura.- No te preocupes Erza, encontraremos a Lucy pase lo que pase.- Me sonrió de manera orgullosa, dándome ánimos, tanto para mí como para él.

Pescamos unos cuantos peses, ya nos encontrábamos recogiéndolos para poder irnos a donde todos se encontraban pero, escuchamos un ruido proveniente de los arbustos. Natsu se dirigía con cuidado a estos, directo para atacar pero, se detuvo mirando impresionado.

Me acerque un poco y vimos que se encontraba un pequeño gato de color azul, con alas en su espalda, malherido y desmayado.

-Tenemos que ayudarlo.- Natsu lo cargo con delicadeza por lo que yo solo asentí.

Llegamos a donde se encontraban los demás y nos iban a reclamar pero al momento de ver al pequeño gato malherido, Wendy se acercó y comenzó a curarlo. Coloque todos los pescados en el fuego y me dirigí a donde se encontraba Natsu y Wendy.

-No se preocupen, al parecer solo lo golpearon…estará bien cuando despierte.- Dijo Wendy quitándose unas gotas de sudor de la frente.

Nadie dijo nada después de un rato. La comida estaba lista, todos se disponían a comer, sin embargo, el abuelo Rob aún estaba en el árbol tomando. Tome un pescado de más y se lo fui a llevar ante la atenta mirada de todos.

Subí al árbol con dificultad para después sentarme en la rama contraria de donde se encontraba el abuelo Rob. Le extendí el pescado tratando de no caerme. El me miro y después me dedico una mirada enternecida para tomar el pescado y comenzar a comer, no sin antes darme unas gracias. Era muy cómodo estar con él, nos encontrábamos ambos comiendo mientras que veíamos como los demás se divertían en el campamento. Natsu con sus bromas haciendo que Jellal y Wendy soltaran carcajadas enormes.

-Fairy Tail es increíble.- Dije haciendo que el levantara una ceja en modo de interrogación.- Son tan abiertos, no son falsos. Todos cargan con un peso en su espalda pero lo remplazan con sonrisas, con sonrisas hermosas. Ellos no están dispuestos a morir por sus amigos, ellos están dispuestos a vivir por sus amigos.

-Tu eres igual Erza-chan.- Seguíamos ambos mirando a donde ellos se encontraban.

-Yo no lo creo.- Mire mi mano que se encontraba un poco sucia.- Estoy dispuesta a morir por ellos, más viva no creo poder hacer mucho. Siempre he pensado que el momento en el cual más voy a ser de ayuda es cuando muera.

-No digas eso, Natsu, Gray, Wendy, Jellal y yo nos encontramos felices de que estés aquí, ahora mismo, compartiendo estos momentos con nosotros y que a pesar de que todo es frustrante por el secuestro de tu hermana, tratamos de rescatarla, siempre con el optimismo tan característico de nuestro gremio.-Sus palabras se convertían en uno con él viento.

Sin poder evitarlo, mi corazón comenzó a palpitar rápido. Comenzó a sentir una calidez, una calidez que nunca antes había sentido.

-Cuando le llamaste a Gray por medio del collar, todos estaban horrorizados de que algo te pudiera haber pasado. Ere importante, para todos ellos, solo, que de manera diferente para cada uno.- Miro con más atención a Jellal.

Yo igual voltee a verlo y al ver su gran sonrisa no pude evitar sonrojarme y sonreír al verlo tan feliz.

-Jellal tuvo una infancia dura, incluso el sigue siendo tan justo y noble, él da todo por los que ama.- Dijo Rob mirándome detenidamente.- Él siempre te protegerá y yo sé, que tú siempre lo protegerás a él.

-Le prometo, que siempre daré todo por protegerlos, abuelito Rob.- Lo mire decida por lo que el soltó una pequeña carcajada.- ¿Sucede algo?- Pregunte algo confundida.

-Me recuerdas tanto a mi hija.- Su mirada pasó al alcohol, para tomar un gran trago.-Ella era tan bondadosa, incluso en el último momento, murió solo para protegerme…Yo nunca pude hacer nada por ella y eso es lo que nunca me dejara vivir.- Unas grandes lágrimas comenzaron a salir de la comisura de sus ojos.

No sabía que decir, verlo así hizo que mi corazón se apretara. Él es de los magos más fuertes de Fairy Tail y en este momento, se encontraba desahogándose conmigo. No sabía las palabras perfectas pero, si podía hacer algo por él lo haría. Sin dudarlo.

-Ella estaría feliz de saber que tu vida es feliz, de saber que con cada paso que das, no te arrepientes, que vives por ella y que vives de una manera orgullosa, siempre mirando para el frente.- El me miro sorprendido, para luego quitarse las lágrimas con sus manos.

-Yo debería de darte palabras de aliento pequeña.-Me miro enternecido.- Sé que tu serás una maga poderosa, despertara y protegerás a los que amas con ella.

Nos mantuvimos hablando gran parte de la noche, él me contaba anécdotas de su hija y de él. Muchas de ellas eran sorprendente y efectivamente, no por nada era un gran mago de clase S. Nos quedamos despiertos pero, después caímos en cuenta de que teníamos que dormir ya que mañana seguiríamos buscando a Lucy. Me despedí de él con un fuerte abrazo y me dirigí a donde se encontraban los demás.

Me encontraba tan cansada que no vi que solo Jellal estaba despierto.

-Erza.- Me hablo quedito para verlo.

-Oh Jellal, lo lamento, me quede gran rato con el abuelo Rob que seguramente te desperté.

-No te preocupes, te estaba esperando.

Me encamine junto a él para sentarme donde se encontraba.

-Lamento que te hayas quedado tanto tiempo despierto.-Al momento de sentarme a su lado, se quitó su capa y me la coloco.

-Hace demasiado frio, yo estoy acostumbrado a estos climas pero, no quiero que tú pesques algún resfriado.- Voltio la cabeza del lado contrario de mí.

Sonreí de medio lado y me quite su capa para dársela, él me miro confundido por lo que solo agarre su mano y la entrelazaba con la de él. Al parecer esto le sorprendió demasiado ya que se puso demasiado rojo.

-Soy un miembro de Fairy Tail, quiero acostumbrarme al frio y al calor tanto como tu.- Mire mi mano que aún se encontraba entrelaza.- Esta es una mejor manera de darnos calor a ambos, así ni tu ni yo tendremos frio.

-¿No te molesta?- Pregunto aún demasiado rojo.

-Para nada, ¿a ti si?- Mi mirada paso a miedo al pensar que tal vez a él se le hacía incómodo. Iba a quitar mi mano con rapidez pero él lo evito.

-Me gusta…demasiado.- Me dedico una tierna sonrisa, por lo que yo se la respondí de la misma manera.- Es demasiado cálido.-Susurro para poco a poco quedarse dormido en mi hombro.

Lo mire con ternura y sin dejar de tomarle la mano igual me fui quedando completamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente sentí que los rallos del sol me daban en la cara. Me moví un poco y aun sentí las manos entrelazadas de Jellal.

-Ellos se gussstan.- Escuche que alguien había murmuraba cerca de nosotros.

-Happy déjalos tener más privacidad.- Ahora escucha la voz de Natsu.

Poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos topándome con el pequeño gato de ayer, que se encontraba cerca de mi rostro por lo que lo mire extraño y más al ver que volaba.

-Déjame adivinar, ¿Ella lo ama pero, el solo la quiere como amiga?- Seguía hablando por lo que un tic nervioso apareció en mi ojo izquierdo.- Que triste historia.

Natsu miraba la situación con una sonrisa nerviosa y de un rápido movimiento agarro al gato tapándole la boca. Vi a que dirección miraba nervioso y vi que Jellal estaba despierto con un aura oscura rodeándolo. Yo sonreí con gracia al notar que el gato pasaba saliva con dificultad.

-Pero dime Natsu, si él no la quiere a ella ¿Por qué siguen tomados de la mano?-Mire y nuestras manos aún estaban entrelazadas.-Poco a poco ambos nos soltamos y nos dedicamos una sonrisa.- ¡Natsu!- El gato comenzó a llorar.- Tanta dulzura hará que me de diabetes.

-¿A los gatos les da diabetes, Happy?- Pregunto Natsu sorprendido, mientras que Jellal y yo suspirábamos derrotados.

-Dime Natsu ¿Cómo es posible que ese gato hable?

-Yo no soy un gato, soy un Exceed.- Corrigió a Jellal, por lo que este solo lo miro más curioso.- Mi nombre es Happy.

-Ayer Natsu y yo te encontramos herido, ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te paso realmente?

Los demás que ya estaban despiertos poco a poco se acercaron para escuchar la historia de Happy. Este rápidamente se puso a sollozar por lo que todos nos quedamos algo, inquietantes, ya que se veía que de verdad algo le había pasado.

-Por favor cuéntanos, Happy, seguro y te podemos ayudar en algo.- Le animo Wendy, tocándole con cariño su cabeza.

-Ayer me encontraba con Charle cerca del pueblo de Magnolia pero, de repente sentí que alguien nos estaba siguiendo, ella y yo nos adentramos al bosque para ver si dejábamos de tener esta inquietud pero, de repente, se llevaron a Charle. Trate de evitarlo pero el hombre de los ojos rojos me golpeo tan fuerte que me dejo inconsciente.

-¿Chico de ojos rojos?- Preguntamos Levy y yo sorprendidas.

-Sí, no pude ver más pero, en la oscuridad lo único que se notaban eran sus ojos rojos, llenos de maldad.

-¿No sabes por qué se llevaron a tu compañera?- Pregunte mirándolo más seria de lo normal.

-Charle tiene un poder especial, ella puede ver el futuro.- Su mirada era de frustración.- Muchos magos oscuros o brujos la buscan ya que para ellos es un arma perfecta.

Apreté mis puños con furia. No sabía realmente que ocurría, pero algo era seguro. Charle fue secuestrada por el mismo hombre que secuestro a Lucy. Levy miraba a Happy con algo de pena. De inmediato me voltee dándoles la espalda y comenzando a caminar.

-Encontraremos a Chale, Happy.- Alce mi mano dejando arriba el dedo índice y el pulgar.- Te prometo que la encontraremos, incluso, puedes venir con nosotros.

-Yo…muchas gracias.- Todos sonrieron mientras comenzamos a caminar directo a nuestro destino.- ¿Erza?- Me miro por lo que le sonreí levemente.- Tu nombre es Erza, ¿verdad?- Asentí inmediatamente.

Tardamos en salir del frondoso bosque para caminar nuevamente en la nada. El sol poco a poco se colocaba arriba de nosotros haciendo que el calor fuera insoportable.

-Odio el calor.- Dijo Gray quejándose.

-Gray…tu ropa.- Le dije notando que no traía nada de ropa.

Levy y Wendy miraban a otro lado muy sonrojadas mientras que Jellal fulminaba con la mirada a Gray. Natsu y Happy iban hablando feliz de la vida mientras que el abuelo Rob y yo solo mirábamos todo con tranquilidad. Tardamos alrededor de dos horas en llegar a un pequeño pueblo que se encontraba al noreste de Magnolia.

Antes de entrar al pueblo todos nos pusimos nuestras capas nuevamente para no ser reconocidos. De inmediato vimos que la gente nos miraba con miedo, ocultando a sus hijos atrás de ellos. Muchos de ellos nos fulminaban con la mirada mientras que otros se escondían en sus casas.

El abuelo Rob trato de hablar con algunos campesinos pero, estos se dedicaban a ignorarlo. Incluso algunos lo miraban con desprecio.

-Disculpe señor ¿Cómo se llama este lugar?- Pregunto Levy amable a uno de los hombres que se encontraban cerca del lugar.

-Mocosa estúpida.- Dijo el hombre con desprecio mientras que los que se encontraban con él nos comenzaban a rodear a todos.

Inmediatamente nos pusimos en posición de pelea pero estos solo nos amenazaron con armas de fuego y algunos otros con espadas.

-Quítense las túnicas o serán encarcelados por ser sospechosos.-Nos gritó el hombre que le había contestado de manera grosera a Levy.

Todos obedecimos ya que realmente no queríamos problemas. Al momento de quitarme la capa, los hombres que nos rodeaban y los ciudadanos me miraban con temor, amenazándome únicamente a mí. Todos nos pusimos en posición de pelea y yo saque mi espada para protegerme de cualquier ataque que lanzaran.

-La del cabello rojo. ¡Es una bruja!- Todos los del pueblo comenzaron a rodearnos mientras que yo no entendía absolutamente nada.- Esas son las llamas del infiero, ella traerá la destrucción a nuestro pueblo. (N/A: En la época medieval a las mujeres u hombres pelirrojos eran considerados brujas o brujos. Decían que eran las llamas del infierno)

Al momento en que grito eso todos comenzaron a atacar tanto con magia, como con las armas de fuego y espadas.

Todos nos encontrábamos luchando mientras que Levy comenzaba a hacer círculos mágicos para protegernos de las balas.

-¡Erza no es una bruja malditos!- Grito enojado Natsu atacando a una gran cantidad de personas con fuego.

Un ataque iba directo a Gray por lo que rápidamente me interpuse con mi espada. Sin esperar a que todos reaccionaran cerré los ojos y comencé a analizar la situación. En tres segundos cuatro hombres me atacaran por la espalda mientras que en cinco segundos dos hombres capturaran a Levy y a Wendy.

Al momento de predecir eso comencé a atacar a los cuatro hombres que me iban atacar dejándolos inconscientes pero no dañados. Luego mire a los que iban con Wendy y Levy y dejando mi espada a un lado me avente hacia ellos para golpearlos con mis puños. Agarre al que estaba más cerca del cuello y lo comencé a ver con ojos fríos.

-¿Qué tenías planeado al querer capturarlas?- Mi voz se escuchó con demasiada frialdad haciendo que el hombre tragara saliva con dificultad.

Sin esperar a que me respondiera lo avente a uno que se encontraba a punto de encajarme una espada. Gray que se encontraba a lado mío comenzó a sonreirá nervioso para después colocar un escudo de hielo dejándonos exclusivamente a nosotros adentro.

-Eres de temer pequeña.- Comenzó a burlarse el abuelo Rob para después mirar sin sentimiento a los hombres que estaban afuera del hielo.- Pero esto acaba aquí.

De un rápido movimiento comenzaron a salir círculos mágicos de sus manos para formar a dos enormes serpientes de fuego que atacaban a los hombres que nos habían atacado al principio. Todos quedaron completamente noqueados y fuera de batalla al ser golpeados por las serpientes de fuego del Abuelo Rob.

-En este momento nos dirán por que nos miran con miedo.- Sin nada de delicadeza Natsu comenzó a sacudir al líder de todos esos hombres.

-Este… este pueblo siempre es amenazado por magos oscuros, teníamos miedo de que ustedes fueran alguna clase de magos oscuros o peor aún, que fueran brujos.- Dijo el hombre totalmente nervioso.

-¿Qué les hacen?- Ahora pregunto Jellal mirándolo con una cara aún más intimidante que la de Natsu.

-Se llevan a las mujeres con más poder mágico.- El hombre comenzó a llorar, haciendo que todos lo miráramos sorprendidos.- Hace dos meses se llevaron a mi hija, desde entonces no he vuelto a saber nada de ella. Muchas hijas de los campesinos son llevadas por esos hombres para ser brutalmente asesinadas, existen rumores de que quieren despertar al hechicero más poderoso de todos los tiempos… Zeref.

Al momento de decir su nombre nos quedamos completamente congelados. El plan de esas personas era peligroso para la humanidad. Si lograban despertar a Zeref este mundo será completamente destruido. La humidad…las personas sin magia morirían ya que no aguantarían la presencia de ese hombre.

-¿Recuerdan a los hombres que los amenazan?

-Se hacen llamar Oración seis, son magos oscuros muy poderosos, su líder es conocido como Brain. Es el hombre que viene por las jóvenes del pueblo. Podría decir que es el segundo más fuerte ya que él más fuerte de ellos se hace llamar Midnight.

Al momento de decir su nombre apreté los puños fuertemente. Ese hombre al parecer es realmente poderoso. Si buscaban a magos poderosos lo más seguro es de que estuvieran en busca de las hijas e hijos de los monarcas, ya que siempre la monarquía ha sido conocido por ser poseedores de magia increíble. Es una teoría pero, por alguna razón no me convencía del todo.

-¿Sabes dónde se encuentran ubicados?- Le pregunte en un tono un poco más amable.

-Vayan al norte, su refugio es una cueva subterránea, al parecer, está muy bien vigilado ya que nadie que se acerque en un kilómetro cerca del lugar a regresado.

-No hay nada que nos detenga a nosotros.- Dijo Natsu mostrando su marca del gremio.

-¿Son un gremio legal?- Pregunto sorprendido.

-Somos Fairy Tail.- Le contesto Jellal ayudándolo a parar.- Ten cuidado la próxima vez que quieras atacar a alguien, odiamos dañar a las personas, pero si tu hubieras dañado a alguien de mis amigos…te convertirías oficialmente enemigo de nuestro gremio.- Las palabras de Jellal hicieron que el hombre lo mirara con miedo para solo asentir y pararse del lugar donde se encontraba tirado.

-Ese es nuestro camarada.- Dijo Gray para sonreir mientras que Jellal solo le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa.

-Erza-san, Fairy Tail es fantástico.- Comento Levy impresionada al ver a todos los hombres parándose para retirarse mientras que Gray alagaba a Jellal y al abuelo Rob.- No sabía que supieras usar tan bien la espada.

-Erza a estado entrenado con Natsu y conmigo, y a decir verdad, es de temer esta mujer.- Gray que aún se encontraba con Jellal, comento.

-Por favor, ¿me podrían decir sus nombres?

-Jellal Marvel.

-Rob…-Dijo el abuelo sin más.

-Natsu Dragneel.

-Happy, Aye sir.- Dijo Happy con más euforia que todos los demás.

-Levy…- No menciono su nombre debido a que la fueran a reconocer.

-Wendy Marvel, mucho gusto.- Dijo Wendy nerviosa haciendo una inclinación de respeto.

-Gray Fullbuster.

-Erza Scalrlet.

-Nunca los olvidare viajeros.- Hizo una inclinación en modo de respeto.

-Eso suena como una despedida o un funeral.- Comento fastidiado Gray.

Después de eso nos despedimos del señor. Nos encontramos en este momento en un pequeño hotel que se encuentra en el centro del pueblo. Al ser pequeño no llamaba la atención que unos viajeros llegaran, al contrario, nos ignoraban haciéndonos las cosas mucho más fácil. Pedimos tres habitaciones, dos con dos camas y la última con tres camas, que es donde nos quedaríamos nosotras.

-Erza-san, ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro Levy, lo que gustes.- Le respondí mientras salía del baño solo con una pequeña toalla.

-Bueno es solo que…- se veía notablemente su sonrojo y sus palabras eran muy nerviosas.- Nunca te había visto tener comunicación con ningún hombre y bueno… ¿Jellal y tú salen?

De repente sentí un sonrojo por toda mi cara, incluso mis movimientos eran demasiado lentos y torpes. Nunca me había plantado el andar con alguien y por alguna razón me sentía demasiado nerviosa al saber que piensa que tengo una relación con Jellal.

-Yo…no Levy.- Le sonreí tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo que sentía.- Somos buenos amigos.

-Perdón, tal vez y me meto mucho pero, se ve que él es demasiado atento contigo. Tal vez no lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo pero, cuando perdiste el control en el castillo, te calmaste con solo ser abrazada por él.

-Lo lamento, no pude evitar escuchar su conversación.- Dijo entrando apenada Wendy.

-No te preocupes Wendy.- Le sonreí de manera nerviosa.-Aquí está completamente limpio su vestido, Erza-san.- Estaba a punto de retirarse pero lo evite.

-Quédate con nosotras un rato Wendy y muchas gracias.- Dije invitándola a sentarse.

Ella apenada se sentó en su cama mientras comenzaba a comer unos dulces. Por lo que yo solo pude suspirar cansadamente.

-A lo que dijiste anteriormente Levy, realmente no sé por qué me calme cuando él me abrazo, no sé realmente identificar esta clase de sentimientos pero, solo sé que con él me siento muy bien, lo quiero mucho, al igual que quiero a Gray y Natsu, son mis primeros amigos, ¿Cómo no quererlos? Ellos fueron muy amables conmigo cuando me uní a Fairy Tail.

-Esos sentimientos los ira descubriendo poco a poco, Erza-san.- Hablo Wendy animándome por completo.

-Tienes razón.- Le sonreí.

Al momento de sonreír sentí una fuerte ráfaga de viento atrás de mí. Levy y Wendy se sonrojaron por completo al ver Natsu, Gray y Jellal que habían entrado sin permiso. Vi que Natsu tenía la mano en el picaporte suponiendo que le importo un carajo tocar antes.

-¡Toca antes de entrar!- Y sin más lo mande volando con una patada que le di.

-¡Natsu!- Grito Happy para salir volando a donde había caído Natsu.

Los otros dos seguían en las puerta, sonrojados y en shock por lo que una sonrisa malvada adorno mi rostro. Ambos se dieron cuenta y salieron inmediatamente para esperar a que me cambiara.

Unos segundos después les abrí ya trayendo mi vestido puesto. Ambos se encontraban en el piso tirados. Uno con la cara hinchada por tantos golpes y otro con un hilo de sangre colgar por su nariz.

-Maldición Jellal, no hice nada para merecer ahora tus golpes.- Dijo Gray sobándose la cara al tener un gran ojo hinchado.- Y yo que te consideraba mi hermano del alma, maldito desagradecido.

-No fue tan fuerte Gray, además fue tu culpa.- Lo miro con arrogancia.

-Solo fue un pequeño comentario y te pusiste como fiera.

-Esa mujer pega más fuerte que la misma Lissana enojada.- Llego Natsu siendo cargado por Happy. Después que me miro se puso más tenso.- No es cierto Erza, fue mi culpa por no tocar.

Solo suspire para dejarlos hablar. Los invite a entrar a lo que ellos aceptaron con algo de miedo. Después de que entraron se sentaron en un pequeño sofá que se encontraba enfrente de las camas mientras las tres los mirábamos con curiosidad.

-Otra joven fue llevada hoy.- Comento Gray serio.- El viejo fue a investigar. Dijo que tuviéramos cuidado e investigáramos por nuestra cuenta dentro del pueblo.

-Entonces vamos.- Dije parándome para salir pero, vi que nadie venia por lo que los mire interrogantes.

-No te dejaremos ir sola.- Comento tranquilo Jellal.- Tu eres el objetivo.

No podía reclamar ya que todos eran magos con suficiente poder para derrotar a muchos enemigos, en cambio yo no podía hacer mucho si me quitan la espada… me sentía realmente inútil, posiblemente esa es una de las opciones por la cual no puedo ir sola.

-¿Con quién iré?- Pregunte llena de impotencia.

-Conmigo.- Me sonrió cariñoso Jellal.- Wendy iras con Natsu y Levy con Gray.

-Nos vemos en la fuente principal en dos horas, recuerden que en una hora anochecerá para que tengan cuidado.- comenzó a caminar conmigo.- Si algo llega a ocurrir lancen su magia al cielo, de inmediato nos encontraremos para darles apoyo.

Todos asintieron comenzando a investigar cada uno por su lado. Jellal y yo nos encontrábamos investigando en unas de las partes más oscuras del pueblo y digo oscuras porque en todos lados se veía gente tomando, peleando, incluso un señor estaba a punto de golpear a una mujer adulta. Rápidamente me interpuse amenazándolo con la espada, que ahora se encontraba en su cuello.

-Un movimiento y tú solo te mataras.- Le susurre de manera fría.- Suelta la vara.-Le ordene por lo que el rápido lo hizo.- Vuelves a hacer eso y me encargare de buscarte hasta que aprendas la lección.

Lo solté e inmediatamente corrió. Jellal sonrió con gracia y fue ayudar a la señora que se encontraba en el suelo. La señora nos agradeció y se fue sin más.

-No conocía esa faceta de ti.- Dijo con burla Jellal.

-Detesto que las personas con más poder se aprovechen de las que no.- Bufe algo molesta por el anterior comportamiento del hombre.

-Sin duda serás una buena reina.- Me sonrió orgulloso para después agarrarme de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.- Tengo algo de frio, espero y no te moleste.- Me dedico una tierna sonrisa por lo que negué con la cabeza un poco nerviosa.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Jellal era demasiado atractivo. Su cabello azul y despeinado lo hacía ver demasiado rebelde, el tatuaje en su ojo izquierdo igual lo hacía ver rudo pero, lo más sorprendente es que su personalidad era amable y justa. Su cuerpo era musculoso pero sin exagerar. Y sin poder evitarlo me sonroje al ver todo su físico…sin duda cualquier mujer desearía tenerlo de pareja.

-No…no me molesta para nada.- Igual entrelace mis dedos con los de él.

Sentí una agradable sensación en el estómago, los latidos de mi corazón eran aún más rápidos que de costumbre y mis mejillas adquirían un color de rojo tan fuerte como el de mi cabello. Lo bueno es que era de noche ya que seguramente se daría cuenta de que estoy así por tenerlo tan cerca.

Ahora que lo veía realmente bien, su forma de vestir, de hablar era tan elegante. Su manera de vestir consistía en una camisa azul blanquecina, bajo una capa con capucha de color azul oscuros con bordes de luz azul, dos cadenas con colgante en forma de escudo y un símbolo prominente de oro en la parte izquierda del pecho con el símbolo de Fairy Tail, un pantalón oscuro escondido entre unas botas.

Sus manos eran tan grandes y cálidas. Realmente ahora no sabía cómo actuar al estar cerca de él. Incluso no sabría identificar qué es lo que pasa en mí. Nunca antes había tenido ninguna relación con hombres y al saber que me iba a casar con Laxus no hizo que me sintiera nada emocionada y mucho menos feliz.

-¿Ocurre algo?- Me pregunto amable.

-No es nada, es solo que, me gusta estar así contigo…no sé qué es, pero, no se identificar qué clase de calidez siento cuando estoy contigo.- Me sincere dejando que mis mejillas se tornaran más rojas que antes.-Me siento segura, estar contigo me hace sentir segura, y no por el termino de que me tengas que proteger o me salvaras. No. Me siento segura porque contigo es poder estar tranquila, sin preocupaciones, incluso cuando te veo ciento si algo está mal hoy, mañana ya no lo estará.

Él se puso aún más rojo que yo, incluso sus manos comenzaron a temblar y detuvo su paso. Su mirada era nerviosa por lo que mejor la bajo y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

De repente sentí que me abrazaba, sin dejar de soltar nuestras manos entrelazadas.

-No necesito nada más para sentirme feliz.-Me tomo de la cara y beso mi mejilla con delicadeza.

Sin duda eso hizo que casi me desmayara. Su suave aliento estaba en mis mejillas, mientras que el susurraba algo.

-Yo siempre estaré contigo, porque lo único que deseo es estar contigo, Erza, cuando te uniste al gremio no sabes la felicidad que me dio, cuando hablamos en el gremio y te encontrabas mal por la noticia de tu compromiso con Laxus, me molesto mucho, porque tu no tomaste esa decisión.

-Yo no deseo estar con Laxus.- Comente con la voz apagada.-Yo deseo estar…

**Bueno aquí acaba el capítulo : D Si les gusto por favor dar Reviews ya que lo deje en una muy buena parte :3 por favor, sus reviews son importantes para saber si voy bien o algo anda mal. **

**Gracias y bye bye n_n**


	6. La razón de todo esto

**Hola chicos :D ya se que tarde mucho en actualizar pero no tenia inspiración T-T Gracias a los que dieron Reviews :') sin duda sus reviews son mi inspiración de cada día, por favor si les gusto el capitulo dejar reviews c: se los agradeceré mucho ya que con ellos me motivo para seguir la historia :3 Bueno los dejo disfrutar el capitulo ya que comienza lo bueno :D jaja bye **

La razón de todo esto.

-Yo siempre estaré contigo, porque lo único que deseo es estar contigo, Erza, cuando te uniste al gremio no sabes la felicidad que me dio, cuando hablamos en el gremio y te encontrabas mal por la noticia de tu compromiso con Laxus, me molesto mucho, porque tu no tomaste esa decisión.

-Yo no deseo estar con Laxus.- Comente con la voz apagada.-Yo deseo estar… tal vez mejor sola en ese aspecto…

No pude terminar de decir ya que vimos una señal de hielo en el cielo. Rápidamente Jellal sin soltarme de la mano comenzó a correr. Paramos de repente y vimos que se encontraba algo lejos la ubicación de Gray.

-No llegaremos a tiempo.- Y sin esperar a que yo dijera algo me cargo con delicadeza.- Meteoro.

De un momento a otro nos encontrábamos a la mitad del camino. Por las calles casi no había personas e inclusive, la mayoría de las casas estaban completamente oscuras. Habían pasado desde que salimos del hotel exactamente 45 minutos por lo que en 15 minutos oscurecería por completo. Llegamos en unos segundos en donde se suponía que se encontraban Gray y Levy pero no los vimos.

-¿Gray?- Grito Jellal pero, nadie contesto.

Busque a los alrededores y no se veía completamente nada ni nadie. Jellal que se encontraba de otro lado se frustro igual que yo al no encontrar rastro de Gray ni de Levy.

-¿Sera una broma acaso?

-Ellos no harían una broma así.- Comente seria. De repente vi como Jellal estaba en frente de mí protegiéndome.

No entendía por qué esta acción pero, después note que un hombre delgado y de cabello rojizo se encontraba parado en frente de Jellal. Este estaba acompañado de una serpiente morada de fácilmente dos metros de largo. El hombre comenzó a aplaudir para después mirar retador a Jellal.

-Sin duda sorprendente.-Su mirada de arrogancia sin duda hacia que cualquiera se molestara.- No leí tus pensamientos, si no, aquella mujer estaría ahora en mis brazos, siendo acompañadas por las otras dos mocosas que iban con lo que supongo que eran tus compañeros.

-¡Tienes a Wendy y Levy!- Afirmo demasiado molesto Jellal, más el hombre solo sonrió satisfecho.

Al momento en que sonrió, Jellal rápidamente se puso en posición de pelea. Aquel hombre solo miraba con arrogancia la situación. De inmediato Jellal comenzó una pelea física pero era esquivado con demasiada facilidad. Cualquier movimiento que estuviera a punto de dar era fallado. El hombre miraba satisfecho la situación.

-¿Dónde están?- Pregunto Jellal demasiado molesto. Su mirada ahora era totalmente fría y sin sentimiento alguno.

-Si me logras vencer posiblemente te lo diga.- Contesto el hombre mirándonos con burla.-Si pierdes me la llevare a ella también.- Dijo apuntándome por lo que solo fruncí el ceño.- Pero, no igual que a las otras ya que veo que eres completamente inútil. No ciento absolutamente nada de magia en ti.- Me miro aburrido mientras que solo hablaba.- Pero será divertido matarte enfrente de este hombre.

Eso hizo que Jellal se levantara y círculos mágicos comenzaran a salir de sus manos.

-Flechas celestiales.- Susurro para que de su cuerpo comenzaran a salir muchas flechas en dirección a aquel hombre.

Este los esquivo sin problema pero al momento de estar despreocupado. Llegue por atrás e intentaba atacarlo pero, igual lo esquivo con facilidad por lo que Jellal y yo quedamos totalmente sorprendidos ya que mi velocidad había sido lo suficientemente buena para darle un golpe. Al voltear, me agarro del cuello y me miro con indiferencia.

-¿Eres estúpida?- Me pregunto. Eso había hecho que me enojara un poco por lo que intente quitarlo.- Nunca me ganaran de esa manera, realmente dudo que me ganen.

Y sin más me aventó. Siendo yo atrapada por Jellal.

-Maldito.- Dijo Jellal cerrando los puños.- No creí pensar que tenía que ir enserio con alguien como tu.- Me dejo con delicadeza en el suelo para mirarlo con indiferencia.- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Cobra…Jellal.- Sonrió burlón el hombre al saber el nombre de Jellal.

-Sin duda ganare esta pelea y me devolverás a Wendy y a Levy.- Se puso en posición de pelea y unos sellos comenzaron a salir de una mano.- Explosión Celestial

Al decir eso, hizo que una gran cantidad de magia celestial saliera de su mano para ir directo al enemigo. Que se encontraba mirando todo con indiferencia. La explosión choco directo a un montón de árboles que en estos momentos se encontraban completamente destruidos a causa del poder. Sabía que Jellal era poderoso pero, no me imagine que tanto ya que ni se le veía cansado.

-Puedo oír tus próximos movimientos por lo que no podrás atacarme por más poderoso que sea tu magia.- Lo miro con arrogancia para después mirarlo de manera burlona.- Es momento de atacar, Cubelios.

Jellal ignoro por completo a la serpiente y solo se disponía a atacar. Sabía que sus movimientos no eran en vano, se encontraba realmente estudiando al enemigo para tener una manera más precisa de atacar sin salir herido o perder su magia. Tenía entendido que Cobra oía los movimientos, no sabía interpretar realmente esas palabras pero predecía nuestros movimientos, si los evitaba es por qué entonces en una pelea física era realmente malo o débil. Sus ataques eran de distancia por lo que en algún momento bajaba la guardia y más al "escuchar" nuestros pensamientos…solo una milésima de segundo pero, esa milésima de segundo puede ser la que nos ayude a derrotarlo.

-Palma de cielo.- De la palma del Jellal salió magia celestial directo a Cobra.

-Rugido del Dragón de veneno.-Dijo Cobra para en su momento salir veneno de su boca, igual que como las flamas salían de la boca de Natsu.

En ese momento ambos poderes chocaron haciendo que el lugar fuera completamente derrumbado. Los edificios se caían y los árboles se morían. En ese preciso momento me dirigí a atacar a Cobra y como supuse leyó mis movimientos pero, al momento de atacarme con su serpiente, que se encontraba a unos milímetros de mi cuello la agarre hundiendo mis uñas en su piel rasposa.

La serpiente comenzaba a desprender un líquido morado de donde se encontraba su herida. Al ver el coraje de Cobra que se dirigía a mí con intenciones homicidios, Jellal comenzó a hacer unos sellos mágicos en el cielo.

-Grand Chariot.- Grito Jellal para atacar a cobra, que se había olvidado de él para venir a atacarme a mí.

En el cielo siete sellos mágicos comenzaron a crearse uniéndose con una línea que formaba una constelación. Por la distancia, a mí no me daría al ataque solamente a cobra que se encontraba en el campo de batalla.

A pesar de que Cobra se encontraba a unos metros míos, miro todo con horror y más al notar que ya estaban hechos los círculos. Había notado que su velocidad era impresionante por lo que sin dudarlo corrí a su dirección tomándolo del hombro.

-¿Qué crees que haces, loca?- Me pregunto horrorizado al saber que no lo dejaría escapar.

-¡Erza!-Grito espantado Jellal tratando de detener su ataque.

Al momento en que Jellal intento correr hacia mí, el ataque cayó directo en cobra y en mí. Sentí el ataque tan potente que sentía que en cualquier momento moriría pero, no dije nada. El grito de Cobra era aún más fuerte que mis gemidos por lo que sonreí de medio lado al notar que tanto él como yo habíamos realmente recibido el ataque de Jellal. Pero antes de que los últimos sellos atacaran, Jellal entro directo a donde nos encontrábamos Cobra y yo para tomarme rápidamente y salir, siendo también él herido.

-Nunca vuelvas hacer eso en tu vida, Erza.- Me regaño preocupado mirando mis heridas.

Vi que a él también le habían afectado ya que de algunas partes de su cuerpo comenzaba a salir sangre. Le sonreí con inocencia para después gemir ante el dolor.

Cuando el ataque de Jellal acabo, Cobra termino completamente en el piso, mirándome profundamente.

-Qué mujer tan temeraria, querer recuperar a sus amigas a costa de su vida…que estupidez.-Dijo Cobra para que una mirada fulminante de parte de Jellal apareciera.

-Por tu culpa ella está así.-Jellal se paró para agarrarlo del cuello y mirarlo con odio.-No te lo perdonare, nunca.

-Puede que perdí la batalla pero, aun puedo hacer esto.-Miro con arrogancia a Jellal que rápidamente se alejó de él.- Colmillos del dragón de veneno.- Una ola de veneno salió de su boca, en ellas se formaron varias serpientes que iban dirigidas a Jellal y hacia mí.

A ambos nos dio el ataque por lo que gritamos de dolor al sentir las mordeduras de las serpientes en nuestro cuerpo. Cobra que miraba todo cansado se cayó quedando completamente inconsciente.

Las serpientes desaparecieron. Jellal tanto como yo nos encontrábamos en el suelo, ambos totalmente adoloridos, inclusive, vi como el veneno se extendía en los brazos de él. Incluso, con el dolor me levante para estar al lado de él.

-Lo lamento, no pude protegerte.-Me miro frustrado viendo como el veneno corría por mis venas.- Erza esto te dolerá, pero prometo que solo será por un momento.

Tomo mi brazo y coloco su cinturón en él para evitar que el veneno corriera más rápido por mis venas. Grite de dolor al sentir arder mis venas.

-Esto no es nada Jellal- Dije tratando de levantarme. Él me miro confundido más sin embargo él también se levantó.

Ambos sonreímos al ver que nos habíamos parado perfectamente pero, note que la vista se me nublaba completamente, sin poder evitarlo comencé a tener pequeñas convulsiones y Jellal al igual que yo se encontraba en las mismas situaciones. Sin poder evitarlo ambos caímos al suelo para no poder nada más.

No podía ver nada, sabía que Jellal como yo habíamos quedado completamente inconscientes y que incluso en este momento podíamos estar muriendo. Solo veía oscuridad, me he de suponer que solo es un sueño ya que no se ve nada más. No sentía dolor por los ataques de las mordeduras, al contrario, era realmente cálida la sensación de sangre en mi piel. Después de esto poco a poco sentí que los rayos del sol me daban en los ojos, que aun los tenía cerrados.

-¡No murió!- Escuche el grito de felicidad de Natsu.- Erza es realmente poderosa, mira que soportar el ataque de Jellal y recibir veneno en su cuerpo, es sin duda admirable.

-No digas más Natsu-san.- Ahora escuche como Wendy murmuraba.- De por si Jellal está realmente molesto con él, por permitir que dañaran tanto a Erza-san.

-Sé que escuchas esto Erza-Me llamo Gray por lo que no me quedo de otra más que intentar abrir los ojos algo cansada.- Ese fue un acto realmente temerario, no quiero imaginar que hubiera pasado de si Jellal no te sacaba del ataque.- Me regaño por lo que solo suspire recibiendo el castigo. No iba a decir nada hasta que caí en cuenta de algo.

-¿Dónde estás, Jella?- Pregunte mirando a todos lados, por alguna razón no podía ver por mi ojo izquierdo por lo que me frustre.

-Estoy aquí.- Me agarro la mano.

Voltee por completo mi rostro, directo hacia la derecha y note que se encontraba exactamente allí. Me miraba de una manera cálida y a la vez preocupada.

-Yo…- no pude decir ya que mis manos comenzaron a temblar. Todos me miraron con preocupación al ver que estaba completamente temblando.- Levy no puedo ver con mi ojo izquierdo.- Dije con miedo.

Vi como ella rápidamente se acercaba a mí con preocupación. Todos los demás me miraban entre preocupados y asustados al saber que no podía ver por un ojo.

-Levy…Levy.- Comencé a gritar con miedo.

Todos me miraban con más preocupación. Sentí como mi cabello comenzaba a levantarse poco a poco y como él lugar se estaba haciendo cada vez más tenso.

-¡Todos salgan de inmediato!- Grito Levy espantada pero, todos se encontraban en shock.- ¡Gray haz un escudo rápido!- Ordeno Levy realmente asustada.

Gray sin dudarlo jalo consigo a Wendy y a Levy que esta se disponía a jalar a Jellal que se encontraba mirándome sorprendido, al igual que Natsu. Sabía que si no me controlaba los dañaría.

Mi vista se nublaba poco a poco. Sentía un miedo infinito al ser rodeada por esa oscuridad nuevamente. Volver a tener que vivir en la oscuridad era aterrador. No tenía con que defenderme, no sabía cómo sobrevivir a esa oscuridad.

Sentir todo este poder dentro de mí y no poder defenderme era molesto, igual de molesto que a las personas que me dañaron. Escuchar sus risas era desgarrador, ver cómo me dejaban tirada mientras ellos se burlaban de una princesa mimada como yo. No permitiría eso de nuevo. Yo soy la que me reiré de ellos, porque yo les hare pagar todo el daño, toda la oscuridad que me obligo a vivir con miedo.

Me dirigí a la primera persona que vi para disponerme a atacarla a sangre fría. Al momento en que iba atacar, sentí como unos látigos de fuego me tomaban de la mano. Eso hizo que me enfureciera aún más.

Jale los látigos atrayendo a la persona que me los había lanzado, y comencé a susurrarle unas cosas en el oído. A pesar de no ver, pude sentir el miedo de esa persona ya que se tensó de inmediato. Sonreí al sentir el placer de ser temida por alguien.

Pero el placer se convirtió en horror. Poco a poco mi vista regresaba, tanto del ojo derecho como del ojo izquierdo. Vi como todos se encontraban mirándome con temor, excepto Jellal que me miraba triste. Voltee a ver mis manos y note que los látigos de fuego pertenecían al abuelo Rob. Note como este seguía en shock e inmediatamente me deje caer.

-Lo lamento.- De mi ojo izquierdo comenzaron a salir unas pequeñas lagrimas.- ¡¿Levy por qué no te los llevaste?!

-Erza-san.- Susurro mi nombre Levy.

-¿Qué fue eso, Erza?- Pregunto enojado, Natsu.

-No es su culpa, Natsu-san.- Me defendió Levy parándose en frente de mi.- Ella no puede controlarlo, no es su culpa…ella no es una mala persona.- De sus ojos comenzaron a salir lagrimas.- Erza-san es una persona buena.

-No tengo excusa para esto.-Me pare y mire a Levy con cariño.- Ya se dieron cuenta de que mi "poder mágico" es realmente maligno.- Vi como el abuelo Rob se encontraba en el piso. Al igual que él me arrodille y lo mire con dolor.-Lo lamento, no sé lo que le dije pero, me hago una idea.- Y sin más lo abrace.

Él no me correspondía el abrazado, aún seguía mirándome con algo de temor. No lo culpaba, después de todo fue por completo mi culpa. Me levante y los mire con tristeza a todos.

-Sé que después de esto no me van a querer ver…creo que lo mejor es que yo siga el viaje sola.- Tome mi túnica y camine a la ventana abriéndola para poder saltar de ella.- Lo lamento y gracias por todo.

Sin más me dispuse a correr por el pueblo. Sabía que ellos ya no me iban a querer ver en la vida, pero no era mi culpa…yo no quería que ellos vieran eso.

Salí del pueblo y comencé a caminar con tranquilidad en la noche, sabiendo que ellos no me encontraría comencé a caminar un poco más despacio. Ahora lo único que podía hacer era encontrar a Lucy y regresar al castillo. Volver a mi vida antigua sin Fairy Tail. Por ahora solo sabía que Levy estaría a salvo con ellos. La vería después y me disculparía con ella.

A pesar de tener estos pensamientos, me encontraba llorando, tenía realmente miedo de que ellos me odiaran, pero aun así ya era algo que no se podía cambiar.

POV JELLAL

Había pasado alrededor de treinta minutos desde que Erza se había marchado. El silencio era incómodo. Levy parecía tener pequeñas convulsiones a causa del llanto y el abuelo Rob estaba completamente en shock. Nadie decía nada, solo se dedicaban a mirar el suelo con algo de dolor. Incluso Gray y Natsu se encontraban por completo callados.

-Ella es buena persona…-Dijo Levy en un tono de voz muy bajo.

Todos la mirábamos con pena.

-Ella me susurro un hechizo en el oído… y no cualquier hechizo.-Hablo por primera vez el abuelo Rob, que aún seguía en el piso.

-Ella siempre hace lo posible para controlarse.- Comenzó a contar Levy. Su mirada era de dolor.-Ha estado toda su vida…tratando de descifrar por qué le pasa eso.

-Erza-san tiene la misma esencia de una bruja.- Hablo Wendy entrando en la conversación.- Pero, Jellal y yo la conocemos de años atrás y nunca sentimos esto en ella.

-¿Conocen a Erza-san desde años atrás?- Pregunto algo sorprendida Levy, que me miraba curiosa y sorprendida.

No quería comentar esto ya que me era aún más doloroso el tener que aceptar que Erza era diferente en ese entonces.

-Entiendo…- Me miro comprensiva Levy.- Pero no la juzguen.- Al parecer quería contar algo ya que se encontraba realmente indecisa si lo hacía o si no.-Secuestraron a Erza cuando solo tenía diez años. Nadie sabía quién eran los que la secuestraron.- Me quede helado al saber que eran los años que conocí a Erza.- Pasaron alrededor de cuatro meses sin saber nada de ella. El Rey Makarov estaba completamente mal y Lucy se la pasaba llorando. A pesar de mandar a miles de soldados a buscarla…no la encontraban, ella desapareció de la faz de la tierra en tan solo segundos.-Levy se detuvo para ver que el abuelo Rob que la escuchaba y miraba atento.- Un día, después de cuatro meses de su secuestro. Llegaron un grupo de magos.- Su mirada se fue directo a la insignia del gremio que tenía yo en la capa.-Los magos eran realmente de Fairy Tail.- Todos estaban completamente sorprendidos, y más Natsu y Gray que eran los que tenían más años en el gremio, sin contar al Abuelo Rob.-No sé realmente de lo que hablaron con el Rey Makarov pero, tenían consigo a Erza. Tengo realmente entendido que ellos la encontraron.- Paro un momento para poder respirar.-Al día siguiente Erza era realmente un muerto viviente, sus ojos no tenían vida y su aura era realmente siniestra, su sonrisa era malvada…su esencia era el de una bruja en pocas palabras.-Me quede sin aliento al saber eso.- Supe por Lucy que la habían torturado a tal grado de quitarle su ojo derecho, incluso eso fue poco…Su ojo lo remplazaron por uno artificial que le hizo polyushka-san.- Sus ojos se veían realmente tristes y desolados.- Después de eso, Erza se hizo una persona egoísta y frívola. Su magia crecía cada vez más…las personas del castillo le temían y algunos platicaban que ella podía ser algo como la reencarnación del hechicero Zeref. Esa teoría era solo una suposición pero, un día su poder se incrementó a tal grado de matar a las personas que se encontraban cerca. Ella no sabía que lo había hecho, fue ese poder que tenía realmente lo que había causado la catástrofe. El Rey Makarov con todo el dolor de su corazón mando a que mataran a Erza.- Me quede en shock al igual que los demás al escuchar eso.- Cuando ella estaba a punto de ser sacrificada, comenzó a llorar pero, solo de su ojo izquierdo. Su llanto hizo que el color y vida de sus ojos volviera pero, ella no lloraba por que la fueran a matar. Ella lloraba por todo el daño que hizo, en el último momento ella se arrepentía de vivir, porque su vida significo el sacrificio de otros.- Mis manos temblaban ante cada palabra que decía Levy.- Después de eso miles de médicos la estudiaron pero, no había una conclusión y si la hay, solo el Rey Makarov la sabe. La entrenaron en el castillo, ya que lo único que descubrieron es que su temor despierta su instinto asesino.

Todos nos encontrábamos totalmente sorprendidos. No solo por su dura infancia sino, porque ella no vive su vida. Fue acostumbrada de una manera incapaz de sentir miedo ante la muerte. En cambio la primera vez que la vimos en ese estado no era tan grave, su esencia solo mostraba coraje. Ahora se encontraba atemorizada e incluso hizo que el abuelo Rob temiera de ser tocado por ella. Todos incluyéndome la juzgamos pensando que ella realmente era un ser maligno.

-¿Por qué ella se puso así al saber que no podía ver?-Pregunto Natsu apretando sus muñecas fuertemente.

-No lose.-La mirada de Levy decía que no mentía.- No sé qué acontecimientos tan traumáticos paso para haberse puesto así por no ver.

-No entiendo nada.- Dije comenzando a desesperarme.- ¿Qué es realmente? No tiene una esencia total de bruja pero, tampoco de mago…No entiendo que ocurre con ella. ¿Qué demonios le hicieron?

-Un ser mucho más temible que eso, Jellal.- Dijo el Abuelo Rob comenzando a pararse para mirar todo con indiferencia.-No estoy seguro pero, intentemos salvarla de lo que sea realmente.

-¡Abuelito Rob!- Wendy se encontraba ahora abrazándolo de una manera cariñosa.- Yo sé que Erza-san no es mala, ella solo necesita nuestra ayuda.

-¿Por qué ella no tiene realmente magia pura en su cuerpo?- Pregunto Gray analizando todo lo que había dicho Levy.

-No se tampoco.- Se encontraba Levy totalmente apenada por no poder responder todas las preguntas.- Pero eso que vieron ahorita, no es su magia ni lo será nunca.

-Ya veo.- Susurro Natsu comenzando a agarrarse la barbilla.

-¿Que pasara entonces?- Pregunto Levy confundida.

-Ayudaremos a Erza sin duda.- Le sonreí para darle animo.- Iremos a donde tienen a su hermana.

La mirada de todos era decisiva. Nuestra decisión ya estaba tomada y ahora más que nunca encontraríamos a Erza para poder ayudarla. Incluso me siento mal por haber dudado de ella, me hacía sentir mal por dejarme llevar por el terror del momento.

-Happy vuela alrededor de la ciudad en busca de Erza.- Le ordeno Natsu inmediatamente a Happy.

-Aye, sir.

-No se preocupen, Happy buscara a los alrededores ya que si buscamos parte por parte tardaremos mucho.

-Por primera vez usas la cabeza, flamita.

-Ese es nuestro Natsu.- Hablo el abuelo felicitando a Natsu.

-¿Este gremio siempre es así?- Me pregunto Levy sonriendo con felicidad.

-Si no es así no es Fairy Tail.

Todos se encontraban esperanzados de que encontrar a Erza lo más rápido posible. Natsu y Gray estaban más que entusiasmados mientras que el abuelo Rob solo miraba con calidez el ambiente. Me acerque lo más posible con el abuelo Rob, tratando de entablar una conversación en lo que Happy llegaba.

-¿Tuviste miedo?-Me pregunto el abuelo, por lo que me sorprendí para que segundos más tardes una capa de tristeza se asomara en mis ojos.

-Tuve realmente decepción al saber que no lo había ocultado…pero ahora que se la verdad no me importa realmente.-Deje escapar un profundo suspiro.- Solo quiero que este bien.

-En los escritos antiguos, se tenía entendido que la magia como la hechicería había sido creada por un hombre.

-Zeref.

-Exacto, la magia y la hechicería realmente son lo mismo pero, a la vez tan diferentes.- Pude notar como sus ojos se encontraban realmente cansados.- La hechicería es usada para el mal, solo un corazón oscuro es capaz de poder practicar la hechicería, mientras que la magia solo puede ser utilizada por un corazón puro.

-Está tratando de decir ¿Qué Zeref era un ser puro y a la vez malo?- La pregunta realmente se me hacía algo ridícula.

-Puede ser…los hechiceros de las ultimas eras solo han sido influenciados por un dios que no existe ahora, ósea, Zeref. Pero a decir verdad nadie sabrá que fue el propósito de Zeref y por qué el quiso realmente remarcar lo bueno y lo malo en su ser.

-No entiendo que me quiere decir.

-Erza es muy similar a Zeref.-Lo mire molesto al hacer esa comparación.-No me mires así que bien que lo sabes.-

-Realmente se me hace imposible, ¿Por qué ella?

-No sé qué secretos tenga el Rey pero, estoy seguro que él sabe la razón de por qué Erza.-Su mirada pensativa hizo que me preocupara un poco.- Cuando me susurro en el oído, me dijo un hechizo, un hechizo que solo un brujo puede hacer y realmente de alto nivel. Estaba dispuesto a atacarla si lo llevaba a acabo pero, segundos después volvió en ella.

-Esto es y será un misterio realmente.

-Dime Jellal.-Me llamo mientras me miraba de manera penetrante.- ¿Por qué no te has tomado tu medicina desde que salimos del gremio?

-Realmente me he sentido bien de salud.-Dije agitando mi mano, restándole importancia.-Pero no me confiare, no me gustaría ser una carga en caso de que tengamos que luchar.

-Me siento orgulloso de que seas una persona tan madura para tu edad.-La mirada del abuelo Rob era de completo orgullo, por lo que solo le sonreí agradecido.

No conteste, solo me quede en silencio. Segundos después tome la medicina para no sentirme mal. Todos solo esperábamos a Happy para salir en su búsqueda, esperando que no esté ni lejos, ni en problemas.

-Jellal, ¿ya no te sientes mal por el veneno?- Me pregunto Wendy, que me miraba aun preocupada.

-No te preocupes estoy completamente bien gracias a ti.-Le acaricie la mejilla con cariño, mientras ella solo me dedicaba una sonrisa.- Te quiero mucho Wendy, y por favor si ves peligro en el futuro campo de batalla, promete que escaparas.

La mire serio esperando una respuesta. Realmente no quiero que nadie salga herido pero, sé que será inevitable. Ya vimos el nivel de poder de uno y salimos heridos Erza y yo. Si Natsu nunca nos hubiera encontrado posiblemente tanto ella como yo estuviéramos muertos.

-No te prometo nada, Jellal pero, sin duda tratare de ayudarlos lo más que pueda.- Dijo con valentía mientras alzaba sus brazos un poco.

La mire con cariño para después abrazarla. Sea lo que sea las cosas serán más duras pero, lo solucionaremos todos juntos, sin duda alguna.

-¡Natsu!- Entro por la ventana Happy que se veía sumamente cansado.- Busque por todo el pueblo y afuera pero, no encontré ni un rastro de Erza.

-Maldición.- Apreté mis puños para mostrar frustración.- Ella fue sola a enfrentar a todo oración seis.

-Si tan solo la hubiéramos detenido antes de irse.- Ahora escuche como Gray se reclamaba.

-No se preocupen niños, encontraremos a Erza antes de que se meta en problemas.- Dijo el abuelo Rob parándose de su lugar para tomar sus cosas y abrir la puerta.-No tenemos tiempo, es hora de irnos y de enfrentar a oración seis.

Todos asentimos para comenzar a ir a buscar a Erza.

**Hola chicos n_n bueno este fue el capitulo, lamento tanto la demora y que este un poco corto pero, la inspiración se me fue por completo :c Espero y les haya gustado y si les gusto dejar reviews por favor n_n si veo más reviews subiré muchísimo más pronto el próximo capitulo :DD**

**Bye bye los quiero y gracias por sus hermosos reviews :')**


	7. Revive él mal

**Hello chicos bueno ya traje la conti *w*siento que muchos morirán de emoción con este capitulo asjkdhajksdh w no es por nada pero, creo que lo hice más emocionante jeje aunque esta un poco gore D: espero y eso no les moleste. Muchas gracias a los que dejaron reviews. **

**TitaniaSoul. Mil gracias jadkahs sin duda eres de las personas que más espero reviews siempre ya que eres de las que me han seguido en toda la historia w muchas gracias por tus reviews y espero y este capitulo te encante nwn **

**Bueno ya los distraje mucho xD gracias por sus hermosos reviews y si hay más les prometo que pondré la historia cada vez más emocionante muajajajaja. Bueno los dejo disfrutar el capitulo nwn espero sus reviews los amo *w***

Revive él mal.

Pov Lucy (Narra Lucy)

En estos momentos me encuentro totalmente cansada. Tengo unas cadenas en mis muñecas que no me permiten usar magia. Mi cabello esta enredado y sucio y mis ojos están queriéndose quedar cerrados. Me encuentro en una celda con más jóvenes de mi edad o un poco más grandes, la mayoría de ellas son de familias ricas y poderosas de todo el continente. Otras en cambio no, son magas de familias de clase media pero, la mayoría usan magia sorprendente…por lo que me han platicado.

Llevo medio día. Cuando me desperté me encontraba en un lugar llenos de celdas. Todas las jóvenes que se encontraban conmigo me contaron que algunas fueron secuestradas y otras simplemente fueron esclavizadas.

Desperté unas horas después de que me habían secuestrado y por alguna razón me daban un trato "especial" a diferencia de las demás. Me daban un poco más de comida y no me maltrataban a base de golpes como a las demás chicas. Me hacía enojar que las trataran tan mal pero, no podía interponer ya que si eso hacia ellas recibían más castigo.

-¿Dónde se encuentra la princesa Erza?- Escuche que un hombre comenzaba a entrar a las celdas.

Su voz era gruesa y dominante.

-En la segunda celda de él final, señor.- Respondió un hombre, con sumo respeto.

-¿Quién más está en esa celda?

-La señorita Yukino Aguria, de la familia del norte del continente.

Escuche con horror como él hombre se acercaba poco a poco y Yukino se encontraba a un lado mío mirando con horror como el hombre se acercaba. Yukino sabía que Erza realmente era mi hermana ya que le conté mi historia por lo que supongo que ahorita teme de que me hayan descubierto y sepan realmente que yo no soy Erza.

-¿Señorita Erza?- Pregunto un hombre que se encontraba a fuera de la celda.

Tenía el cabello plateado, piel oscura y ojos oscuros. Unas extrañas marcas en línea recta adornaban su rostro, demasiado musculoso y alto. En su mano derecha se encuentra sosteniendo un bastón en forma de calavera.

-Yo…yo soy.- Respondí con algo de miedo de que fuera a descubrirme realmente.

-Lamento que la hayan tenido en esta celda tan asquerosa señorita, realmente lo único que queremos es que usted coopere con nosotros.- Yukino me miraba espantada, ya que tenía miedo de que fuera una trampa.

-¡Sea lo que sea no cooperare!-Grite con la poca fuerza que me quedaba mientras que el hombre me miraba con indiferencia.

-Lo mejor es hacerlo a la buena, después de todo de aquí no saldrá hasta que nos ayude a conseguir lo que queremos.

-¿Y que es realmente lo que buscan?- Pregunte con burla al pensar ese hombre que realmente los ayudaría.

-Sus grandes hechizos.

En ese momento sentí como se me erizaba la piel. Tenía realmente miedo, estos hombres buscaban a Erza para sus objetivos egoístas sin contar lo que ella se teme a ella misma. Yukino me miro sorprendida sin creerse lo que escuchaba.

Sabía que si ellos descubrían que yo no era Erza la mandarían a buscar por cielo, mar y tierra por lo que es arriesgado. También sé que Erza ha de venir a rescatarme por lo que todo sería una completo desastre si saben que es ella.

-Prometo ayudar en lo que pueda pero por el momento déjenme descansar por favor.- Dije con la cabeza mirando hacia abajo para que no viera mi mirada.

-Me agrada su actitud señorita, Erza. Descanse lo necesario, en la noche vendremos por usted por lo que esperamos que su actitud sea más positiva.-Dijo dándose la vuelta para comenzar a salir.- Por cierto, me llamo Brain señorita.

Sin más salió dejándonos nuevamente solas. Ahora solo se encontraba un silencio realmente incómodo.

-Lucy-san ¿Su hermana es una bruja?- Pregunto Yukino con algo de pena.

-No, ella nunca será un ser tan horroroso.- La mire con decisión por lo que ella asintió.-No sé para qué quieren a Erza pero, tengo miedo Yukino-san, tengo miedo de que ninguna de todas las que estamos aquí salgamos vivas realmente.

-No se preocupe, buscaremos la forma de escapar.- Me miro decisiva por lo que yo solo asentí.

Pasaron las horas. Nos dejaron comer y después nos llevaron a tomar un baño aun con las cadenas. Sentía que las horas pasaban realmente rápido. Las jóvenes que entraban se veían realmente asustadas y algunas otras cansadas por lo que supongo que las han puesto a trabaja realmente duro.

-Tengo miedo.-Se escuchaba el llanto de una de las jóvenes que se estaban bañando.- Escuche que el líder de oración seis estaba tramando sacrificarnos para traer de vuelta al gran hechicero Zeref.

Al momento, todas las que nos encontrábamos alrededor la miramos con pánico.

-¿Por qué? La mayoría que nos encontramos somos puras mujeres, no tiene sentido ya que algunos magos tienen muchísimo más poder que nosotras.-Exclamo sorprendida ahora otra joven.

-Se necesitan tres cosas importantes para traer de vuelta al hechicero Zeref.- Dijo entrando a la conversación una mujer que aún se encontraba desnuda sin mostrar vergüenza alguna.

Era alta y delgada, de cabello purpura, su cabello era largo y lacio dejando un fleco arriba de sus ojos que eran de color miel.

-La primera: Magas. Tengo entendido de que las magas mujeres poseen la magia más pura que existe y por lo que veo aquí se encuentran muchas nobles por lo que la nobleza es conocida también por su gran magia, pura y poderosa.-Todas enganchamos los ojos al saber eso.- La segunda: Un hechicero. Ese supongo que ellos mismos han de tener a un brujo o una bruja ya que dudo que hayan vencido a un hechicero de alto rango.-Todos estábamos entre sorprendidas y asustadas.-Y la última y realmente la más por así decirlo imposible de considerar…Un hibrido.

-Esas cosas no existen Kagura, por lo que no creo que algo así sea posible.- Hablo ahora una joven un poco robusta interrumpiendo a la mujer llamada Kagura.

-Sé que es imposible pero, supongo que una de las que nos encontramos aquí es la hibrido que tanto desean ellos.- Suspiro cansada mirándonos analíticamente a todas.

-¿Qué es un hibrido?- Pregunto con algo de pena Yukino.

La gran mayoría esperábamos una respuesta ya que al igual que ella no sabíamos bien a que daban el nombre de hibrido.

-Es una combinación de un mago puro y un hechicero de alto rango.-Contesto la mujer robusta.- Si un brujo hubiese tenido un hijo con un mago, el hibrido sale mal e incluso muere días después. En cambio un hibrido es un ser aún más poderoso que un mago puro y un hechicero de alto rango ya que sus padres poseen magia pura, puede ser magia buena o magia maligna.

La mayoría se encontraban impresionadas y miraban a todos lados en busca de alguien que pudiera ser el hibrido. A decir verdad tenía miedo de que Erza fuera ese hibrido ya que ella es la única que conozco que puede hacer…hechicería.

Mire con frustración el suelo esperando que realmente mis sospechas fueran erróneas y esto solo fuera una coincidencia al ser ella mandada a ser secuestrada.

Sentí de repente que alguien se encontraba enfrente de mí por lo que voltee pero, al momento de mirar esa persona ya me tenía estampada en la pared, sujetándome fuertemente por el cuello. La mire con coraje pero su mirada era de indiferencia.

-E escuchado que te han trato bien últimamente…princesa Erza.-Dijo Kagura con molestia al pronuncia mi nombre.- Dime una cosa ¿Eres tú el hibrido del que tanto hablamos?

La mire con coraje sin contestar ya que notaba que esa persona llamada Kagura tenía un cierto desprecio hacia Erza. Se acercó hacia mí y puso sus labios cerca de mi oído.

-Tú no eres Erza, ¿verdad?- Me susurro solo para que yo escuchara.- Princesa Lucy.

De inmediato palidecí al saber que ella sabía realmente quien era. La mire con algo de temor a que fuera decir algo. Todas se encontraban mirándome con dureza al sospechar que yo era el hibrido del que tanto hablaban.

-Ella no lo es.- Se interpuso Yukino mirando con molestia a Kagura.- Apenas conozco a Erza-san pero, sé que ella tiene un corazón muy puro, digno de una maga.

Mire agradecida a Yukino que me había defendido a pesar de que la situación realmente se sentía tensa. Todas me miraron de pies a cabeza para murmurar cosas entre ellas. Aun así la mayoría de ellas me miraban con miedo y otras con desprecio.

-Puede que protejas a la princesa mimada pero, el día que la encuentre personalmente yo me encargare de delatarla como lo que es.- Me amenazo Kagura mirándome con frialdad, solo para que yo pudiera escuchar.- Protege por mientras al monstruo que tienes como hermana.

Me moleste demasiado por llamar así a Erza. Inmediatamente la agarre y la golpee mirándola con desprecio y coraje. Sin pensarlo ella igual me comenzó a golpear la cara. Era evidente que ella era más fuerte que yo en combates físico pero, aun así no permitiría que alguien ofendiera a Erza de esa manera.

Después de un rato termine completamente derrotada pero, aun si dejar de mirarla con coraje. Ella a diferencia me miraba con indiferencia y su boca hacia una mueca de burla al verme completamente golpeada.

-Salgan del baño todas.- Llego un guardia mirándonos con indiferencia.

De inmediato todas comenzaron a cambiarse para ir saliendo poco a poco.

-¿Se encuentra bien, Lucy-san?- Me pregunto preocupada Yukino.

-Gracias a ti estoy bien Yukino-san, realmente temía de que fueran a descubrirme.- Le sonreí apenada.

-No tiene nada de que agradecer, realmente lo que dije es cierto…perdón la indiscreción pero ¿cree que su hermana sea el hibrido que tanto dicen?-Su mirada era de preocupación por lo que no podía realmente mentirle.

-No se.- Ambas comenzamos a caminar directo a donde los guardias nos llevaban.- Pero ella es buena Yukino-san, Erza es una persona amable y realmente justa.

-Eso me alegra saber.-Dijo con una muy pequeña sonrisa por lo que yo se la respondí de la misma manera.

Comenzamos a caminar a lo que era una sala realmente grande. Las que iban entrando eran amenazadas con lanzas de magia. Nos colocaron la cadena arriba haciendo que nuestros brazos se estiraran por completo.

En el salón se encontraban alrededor de veinte chicas incluyéndome. En medio se veía un gran poso de lava y a su alrededor se encontraban dos hombres hablando. Uno era el que fue a mi celda hace unas horas…Brain. El otro hombre era el que me secuestro. Los mire con dureza observando cada una de sus movimientos.

Se acercaron a donde me encontraban y bajaron las cadenas para poder moverme libremente, aunque aún las tenía puestas. Sin delicadeza el hombre llamado Midnight me comenzó a arrastrar a donde se encontraba Brain. Ambos me miraban analíticamente, después de un rato de observarme, Brain le hizo una señal a Midnight por lo que este se acercó hacia mí. Antes de que llegara a donde me encontraba entro un hombre de gran altura, cabello negro con una parte rubia y unos lentes que tapaban sus ojos, su nariz era demasiado grande y afilado

-Malas noticias.-Dijo tranquilo entrado a la habitación y colocarse en frente de Brain.

Midnight volteo a donde se encontraba Brain para escuchar atento lo que decía.

-Cobra fue derrotado.- Comento con simpleza.

Por las facciones que hacia Brain e de suponer que era uno de sus aliados y que su derrota fue algo malo ya que se le veía algo frustrado, al contrario de Midnight que veía todo con indiferencia.

-¿Quién lo derroto?

-Un hombre cuyo nombre es Jellal Marvel y una mujer llamada Erza Scarlet.-Inmediatamente ensanche los ojos al escuchar el nombre de Erza.

Brain me miro serio y frio mientras me analizaba. Estaba segura que descubrió que yo no era Erza y a pesar de que cambio su apellido no existen muchas personas con ese nombre.

-¿Sabes el físico de la mujer?- Pregunto Brain al hombre que había hablado antes.

-Tengo entendido que es una mujer de cabello rojo pero, ya no se más.- Dijo restándole importancia.

Midnight se encontraba a tras de mí. Sentí un miedo enorme al saber que me habían descubierto pero, no dije nada. Mi mirada era seria, no hablaría aunque me costara la vida.

-Dime ¿Eres tú la futura reina de Magnolia?-Me pregunto serio Brain, evitando que Midnight moviera alguno de sus músculos.

-Lo soy.

-¡Miente!-Dijo Midnight que se encontraba atrás mío.- Al parecer esta mocosa es solo la hermana menor.

-¡Idiota! Trajiste a la persona equivocada.-Grito Brain con coraje.-Solo hay una mujer con las cualidades de Erza y la dejaste libre. Ahora se encuentra con un gremio legal por lo que será difícil recuperarla.

-Me sorprende que seas tan torpe padre.- Brain lo fulmino con la mirada.-Si esta mocosa es su hermana menor, no dudes que vendrá a rescatarla, incluso le cueste su vida.

-No tenemos tiempo para una pelea.-Brain se acercó a mí. Con una navaja corto una de mis venas por lo que solo pude gemir por el dolor.- Ni siquiera nos sirve de sacrificio esta mocosa.- Dijo examinando mi sangre.- Amárrenla, esperaremos a que Erza llegue.

Con brusquedad Midnight me amarro de nuevo a donde me encontraba. Él simplemente se sentí en forma de flor de loto y se durmió inmediatamente.

Yukino que se encontraba a un lado mío me miro atemorizada por lo que solo le dedique una pequeña sonrisa. Sin duda las cosas se estaban poniendo realmente mal y ahora más que ellos sabían que Erza no era yo. Sabía que en cualquier momento me mataran pero, la razón por la que no lo hacen ahorita es porque esperan a Erza para usarme de carnada.

Si realmente hacen que Erza practique la hechicería de nuevo…todos moriremos en este lugar. Tengo realmente miedo de pensar que la van a obligar a hacer algo tan malvado solo para sus propios beneficios y lo peor de todo es que no puedo hacer nada, solo quedarme a llorar, rogando porque Erza no venga. Rogando porque él me ayude.

De inmediato se me vino a la cabeza, el rostro y la euforia de Natsu. No pude evitar pedir con todas mis fuerzas que venga y me ayude, sé que él lo lograra, sé que él puede ayudarnos a todas las que estamos aquí.

Pasaban las horas y nadie se movía. Las jóvenes seguían en la misma posición, cansadas y temerosas. Yukino que se encontraba a un lado mío estaba completamente dormida. El cansancio pudo con ella dejándola completamente dormida. Midnight y Brain esperaban tranquilos, mientras que el hombre de nariz grande solo veía a algunas mujeres con morbo.

De repente la puerta fue abierta dejando ver a Erza totalmente seria y con una mirada de frialdad.

Fin Pov Lucy.

Pov Erza.

Avente la puerta entrando mirando por completo la situación. Al parecer no sintieron mi presencia ya que se sorprendieron de sobremanera al verme. Sin esperar, libere un poco de poder, para poder aumentar mi velocidad y fuerza.

Me encontraba atrás de un hombre con cabello de color negro con rubio. Sin pensarlo dos veces le encaje la espada a un costado suyo, cayendo este completamente. No lo había matado pero, si lo había dejado por ahora fuera de combate o por mientras en lo que despertara.

-Increíble, sin duda no creí que fueras tan sorprendente…princesa Erza.

-¿Lucy?- Grite ignorando lo que el hombre había dicho.

Lucy alzo su rostro y vi que estaba amarrada con unas cadenas, al igual que otras jóvenes que se encontraban allí. Mire que todas se encontraban en esa situación por lo que rápidamente use mi velocidad para comenzar a liberarlas pero, las cadenas eran demasiado duras.

El hombre que anteriormente me había hablado no decía nada, solo observaba como quería romper las cadenas de todas pero, me sorprendió ver que a un lado de Lucy y otra joven de cabello plateado, se encontraba Midnight. Sin duda fue al primero al que me lance, pero esquivo mi ataque sin ningún problema. Sabía que con movimientos simples no lograría nada, lo único que tenía que hacer era liberar más magia oscura de lo normal pero, aun así no podía evitar sentir miedo y más al ver que había demasiadas personas en la habitación.

-Eres una molestia realmente.- Me dijo Midnight por lo que yo solo fruncí el ceño.- Pero por fin estas con nosotros, pequeño adefesio.

-Suéltala y posiblemente te perdone.- Dije sin sentimiento alguno.

De un momento a otro, sentí como al hombre que había estado ignorando se colocaba atrás de mí y colocaba unas cadenas que no permitían sentir el flujo de magia oscura que corría por mis venas. Me moleste de sobremanera, tratando de liberar aún más magia oscura. Sabía que era peligroso y que si perdía el control, todo acabaría pero, era lo único que tenía para poder salvarlas a todas. A pesar de mis esfuerzos, no dio ningún resultado ya que la cadena absorbía poder mágico.

-Creo que no me presente señorita.-Dijo el hombre de cabello plateado, dirigiéndose a mí.-Me llamo Brain y realmente espero que me ayude a cooperar, e incluso prometo soltar solamente a su querida hermana.

Sin duda era una buena oferta pero, no podía ser tan egoísta. Soltar solamente a Lucy y que las demás sufran es injusto. Por más que ame a Lucy no puedo ignorar a las que se encuentra aquí, tal vez por la misma razón que ella. Mi prioridad en el viaje era salvarla pero, ahora ha cambiado…es derrotar a oración seis.

-Váyanse al diablo.

-Que maleducada salió señorita.-Dijo con falso pesar.-Quería que las cosas por las buenas pero, no importa…se hará a nuestra manera.-Una sonrisa sádica adorno su rostro.

-No me importaría que Erza muriera.- Escuche que alguien de las jóvenes decía.- Pero ¿Nosotras que tenemos que ver en esto? Se me hace injusto que por la culpa de la princesita nosotras lo tengamos que pagar.

-¡Es cierto!-La mayoría comenzaron a reclamar.

-¡Mátenla y suéltenos!

No pude evitar fruncir mis cejas para que una capa de tristeza se asomara.

-Malditas, realmente ustedes son unas personas detestables.-Escuche la voz de Lucy, que se encontraba algo entrecortada, ya que supongo que estaba llorando.-Ella nunca se iría sin ustedes, sin todas nosotras y ustedes la quieren muerta. Realmente son unas malas personas que no vale el sacrificio que está haciendo Erza en estos momentos.

-Sí que causas polémicas, Erza-chan.-El hombre llamado Brain me agarro de la barbilla para que lo volteara a ver.- ¿Tu respuesta sigue siendo la misma?

-Sí.

-Bien, que se lleve a cabo el ritual.-Dijo colocándose en posición recta.- Traigan a la bruja.

En ese momento uno de los sirvientes que se encontraban en la sala fue inmediatamente directo a la puerta para desaparecer. Las chicas eran jaladas y las estaban soltando para que pudieran caminar aun con las cadenas. La mayoría era forzada, recibiendo patadas en el abdomen y sacándoles el aire para jalarlas sin delicadeza. Tenía que pensar en algo rápido o si no, posiblemente nos mataran a todas. Fue estúpido de mi parte creer que podía hacer algo contra ellos, que podía hacer algo sin carencia de magia pura, solo tengo esta asquerosa magia que realmente no ayuda de nada.

En lo que estaba sumida en mis pensamientos, note como ya había llegado el hombre que se había marchado hace unos minutos. Ahora traía consigo a una mujer, pálida y con ojos color oscuro, demasiado oscuros, con cabello blanco. La mujer se veía realmente furiosa y desprendía, maldad.

Le quitaron las cadenas y esta se encontraba a punto de atacar pero sin piedad le cortaron la cabeza. Mire horrorizada como la sangre salía de su cuerpo y como su cabeza se encontraba en el otro extremo. Tomaron su cuerpo y le comenzaron a drena la sangre que salía de este. Todas las chicas se encontraban nerviosas y lloraban con miedo. No podía permitir que eso nos hicieran a nosotras e incluso aunque ella haya sido una bruja.

-¿Por qué hicieron eso?-Pregunte dejando que lagrimas escaparan de mi ojo.

-¿Acaso tienes compasión por una bruja?-Me pregunto con desprecio Midnight.

-Ella solo quería atacar para defenderse…

No pude terminar de decir ya que Brain me agarro del cuello. De inmediato me amarro a donde anteriormente se encontraban todas las chicas, dejando mis brazos completamente extendidos. No podía moverme y la situación era demasiado incomoda.

-Espero que nos perdone, señorita. No podemos seguir adelante si no despierta usted.-Me susurro el hombre, cerca del odio solo para que yo escuchara.

Miraba horrorizada la situación, ese hombre deseaba algo malo…algo demasiado malo donde todas saldrán afectadas e incluso ellos mismos.

-¡Huyan chicas!- Grite exaltada y mirando todo con terror.- Deben de escapar antes de que este hombre me mate.

-¿Crees que dejaremos que escapen?-Pregunto un guardia con burla.

-No importa como sea.-Baje el rostro.

-¡ERZA!

Al momento de terminar de decir eso, sentí que me encajaban una espada. Mire con dolor hacía en frente y vi que Midnight se encontraba apuñalándome con una espada. Me miraba con frialdad y sin impórtale darme en algún órgano importante comenzó a mover la espada dentro de mí.

-No mueras o todo esto será en vano.-Dijo sin sentimiento alguno.

De inmediato clavo otra espada en ambos brazos.

-¡Ahhhhh!-No pude evitar gritar de dolor.

Siguió clavando espadas en las extremidades de mi cuerpo. En mis brazos, piernas, abdomen. Cada vez se encontraba clavándome más espada y ya no le importaba que me diera en algún órgano, solo apuntaba para que cada vez el dolor fuera muchísimo más intenso.

-Lo estás complicando mocosa.-Escuche como hablo Brain con voz sádica.- Escuche que viajabas con las moscas de Fairy Tail.-De inmediato lo vi, evitando gemir de dolor.-En estos momentos, ellos están en nuestras celdas…si te resistes en despertar, ese hombre de cabello azul que tanto te buscaba, morirá en frente de ti.-Palidecí de inmediato.- Y por lo que veo te importa tanto.- Una sonrisa malvada adorno su rostro.

Se dirigió a Lucy y le agarró del cuello para luego tronarle la muñeca. Al momento que ella grito, miles de lágrimas salieron de mi ojo. Mire sorprendido como se dirigía a su otra mano, con las mismas intenciones que la anterior.

-Erza, no importa si me mata, por favor, no lo hagas.-Dijo Lucy con lágrimas en sus ojos y mientras sonreía.

Eso fue lo último que pude controlar. Al momento un círculo mágico negro se formó arriba de mí rompiendo con facilidad las cadenas que me tenían.

-¡Despierta, mi señora, Erza!-Grito el hombre excitado al ver que magia oscura me rodeaba.

Todos los guardias se encontraban rodeándome, dispuesto a atacarme pero, en un segundo murieron. A comparación de las veces anteriores, esta vez yo despertaba por voluntad propia, haciendo que mi conciencia aun permaneciera, más sin embargo, las ganas de matar y torturar, eran enormes. No podía controlar las ansias de matar a todo ser que se encontraba en cuarto. Midnight de inmediato me ataco, más sin embargo no me toco. Esto hizo que ensanchara los ojos enormemente.

Todas las que se encontraban en el cuarto me miraban con horror. Todo se estaba derrumbando ya que mi presencia era realmente intensa. Por la puerta llegaban más guardias pero, igual fueron cayendo. No soportaban mi presencia al ser portadores de magia demasiado débil.

-¿Querías que despertara?-Pregunte sarcástica mirando a Brain, que me miraba paciente.

-Señora Erza.-Se arrodillo en frente de mí.- Por fin tengo el honor de verla, mi señora.

Miraba todo con indiferencia pero, la imagen de Jellal apareció en mi cabeza. Sin evitarlo, mire con coraje al hombre. Al igual que Lucy lo alce del cuello y le troné la muñeca haciendo que un grito de dolor saliera de sus labios.

-Los matare, seres inferiores.-Le susurre con gracia.

En un rápido movimiento forme un gran círculo negro en el techo. Todos miraron con temor al notar que miles de almas se escuchaban que gritaban.

-Les doy quince minutos para que todos escapen.-Mire con superioridad a todos.-Si no, conocerán el pandemónium.

-Por favor señorita, estamos de su parte.-Dijo Brain mirándome con temor.- Soltare a su hermana, lo prometo.-Se paró con torpeza y comenzó a romper la cadena de Lucy.

Ella que aún se encontraba en shock miro el techo con miedo, notando que el círculo mágico era enorme. Sin esperar más, Lucy ayudo a otra joven que se encontraba con a lado de ella. La soltó y de inmediato comenzó a correr, siendo seguida por la chica que había soltado.

-¿Tiene en cuenta que me importa una mierda la vida de esas dos?-Le pregunte con burla mirando como este temblaba.- Son tan inútiles que no pudieron soltar a estas estúpidas.- Mire a las otras chicas que me miraban con temor.-No ensuciare mis manos con basura.

Sonreí con superioridad al notar que todas se encontraban asustadas, tratando de escapar, lo más rápido posible.

-Tú me interesas.-Mire sin sentimiento a Midnight, que solo se dedicaba a observar todo, con indiferencia.-Pareces ser fuerte…mátame, si es cierto.

Sin esperar una respuesta me coloque a lado de él, sonriendo con gracia.

-Que impaciente el querer morir por mí.

Al momento de decir eso. Ambos comenzamos a pelear. Nuestros ataques físicos habían chocado por lo que él y yo comenzamos a reír a carcajadas.

-Ellos son unos monstruos.-Escuche como una de las chicas decían.

-No te distraigas o te matare, mi señora.-Dijo Midnight con frialdad.- Canto oscuro.

Una gran cantidad de magia oscura salió de su mano, dándome directo en el cuerpo. Una nube de humo se hizo, escuche como reía Midnight, pensando que me había matado. No pude evitar y comencé a carcajearme con gracia. Salí de la nube de humo y lo mire con suficiencia.

-Que interesante ataque pero, te recuerdo que la magia oscura solo me hace más poderosa.-Lo mire con burla y arrogancia, por lo que él solo me miraba interesado.

De inmediato unas olas de magia oscura salieron de mis manos, sin necesidad de decir el ataque. Lo arrastraron, haciendo que este se quejara de dolor al saber que si permitía que el ataque le siguiera dando, las olas lo controlarían. De un rápido movimiento lo saque de miedo y en esos segundos troné su muñeca de igual manera que Brain le había hecho a Lucy. Su rostro reflejaba dolor e incluso me miraba con odio; en ese tiempo me perdí en su mirada roja, que me miraba con odio, de repente todo cambio.

Me encontraba en un lugar totalmente oscuro y vi como un enorme demonio comenzaba a salir de la oscuridad. Sonreí con gracia y sin esperar más corte su cabeza pero, me sorprendí al ver que al que le arrancaba la cabeza era a mi padre. Mire con horror mis manos pero, después sentí como atravesaban mi pecho con una mano. De inmediato todo volvió a la normalidad, viendo como Midnight había atravesado gran parte de mi pecho pero, sin llegar al corazón.

Mire con coraje la situación. Agradecía que estuviera siendo regenerada por mi magia oscura o si no eso me hubiera matado en segundos.

-Una ilusión que hace perder la postura incluso al ser más frio.-Dijo con simpleza.

-Interesante técnica pero, lo utilizaste en la persona equivocada.

Todo alrededor comenzaba a temblar, las rocas y los escombros se iban elevando. Todo se iba haciendo más escombro. Las chicas miraban con temor como las cadenas comenzaban a temblar para después terminar completamente aniquiladas. Sin pensarlo corrieron sin importarle dejar a sus otras compañeras atrás. Eso hizo que me molestara y antes de que fueran a cruzar la puerta me interpuse mirándolas con frialdad.

Vi como una chica de cabello purpura me miraba con coraje. De repente sentí más peso en mi cuerpo pero, aun así eso no era suficiente por lo que seguía moviéndome con libertad; ella miro eso impresionada.

-Aún quedan siete minutos para que mi hermoso ataque termine.-Dije con frialdad.-Por favor quédense, seguro y almas tan podridas como las suyas son un buen aperitivo para mi hermoso pandemónium.

-¡Maldita!-Dijo la joven de cabello purpura.-Todas atáquenla a muerte o sino nosotras seremos las que moriremos en este lugar.

De inmediato todas comenzaron a lanzarme diferentes tipos de magia. Los esquivaba con facilidad, ninguno era lo suficiente para hacerme sudar tan siquiera. Vi que Brain se encontraba completamente inconsciente y Midnight estaba más que adolorido, mientras que todas las jóvenes del lugar me atacaba, claro dando excepción a unas cuantas que solo miraban todo con temor, tratando de escapar o idear un plan sin tener que enfrentarme.

-Nadie me ganara…él único ser que puede matarme no se encuentra en este mundo, por lo que ustedes son basura y si no los he matado a todos es porque me encanta ver sus rostros de desesperación.

En una milésima de segundo me coloque a un lado de Midnight que me miraba horrorizado. Tome mi espada de entrenamiento y se la clave, para ir cortando sus extremidades. Su brazo derecho ya no formaba parte de él.

-Adiós Midnight, fue una decepción que hayas sido tan débil.-Lo mire sin sentimientos, mientras que el me miraba atemorizado y adolorido.

Sin más lance un ataque que era en forma de León. Este se lo comenzó a comer, dejando absolutamente nada, mientras que solo se escuchaban los gritos desgarradores de él. Al ser mi ataque, podía sentir los miles de sentimientos que transmitía pero, sin duda uno que me inquieto fue el de culpabilidad. Intente detener el ataque pero, era demasiado tarde; ni yo misma entiendo cómo fue que pude tener piedad solo por ese pequeño sentimiento que su corazón transmitía.

Sabía que había despertado por mí misma y una pequeña parte de mi conciencia quería regresar a la normalidad pero, la mayor parte de mí, deseaba que me quedara así y aniquilara todo a mi paso. Vi que estaba a cinco minutos de que el ataque arrastrara todo, claro sin incluirme. Mi mente estaba confundida, ese sentimiento que me transmitió Midnight hacia que me sintiera culpable…que me sintiera un mala persona pero, yo sabía que ya era una mala persona. ¿Qué se le puede hacer a eso?

-Por favor, déjenos que nos marchemos.-Dijo una chica que se encontraba llorando.-Mi padre ha de estar preocupado, yo quiero regresar por él.

-Que lastima.-Dije con falso pesar.

-Eres una maldita asesina, Dreyar.- Me miro con resentimiento la chica de cabello purpura, que se colocaba en posición de pelea.- Te matare en menos de cinco minutos y así todas escaparemos.

De inmediato se colocó en posición de pelea, sin darse a tiempo a analizar la situación me ataco con golpes físicos. Todos los esquivaba con facilidad, más sin embargo ella seguía dando todo en la batalla.

Mire con indiferencia como la puerta era abierta y todas las chicas comenzaron a salir rápidamente a excepción de la chica de cabello purpura, que se encontraba aun enfrentándome.

-¿No piensas huir como esas cobardes?-Pregunte con burla al ver que había notado que la puerta estaba abierta.

-Mi prioridad es matarte, incluso aunque hubiese escapado hace rato, te esperaría a que salieras para poder matarte con mayor seguridad pero, ahora eso no importa.-Me miro con ojos arrogantes, mientras sonreía confiada.-te matare asquerosa bruja.

Al decir eso no pude evitar reír a carcajada, siendo que solo estábamos ella y yo en el cuarto todo hacía eco. En eso entraron los magos de Fairy Tail con los que venía y Lucy con la chica de cabello plateado.

No pude evitar sentirme excitada al ver a cuatro magos poderosos entrar: Jellal, Rob, Natsu y Gray, al igual que la chica de cabello purpura.

-Debo de decir que el ver a tantos magos me hace sentir demasiado bien.-Dije riendo con superioridad.-Pero, déjame decirte algo. Yo no soy una bruja, yo soy un ser aún más poderoso que esas criaturas tan detestables e imagino que ya saber que soy realmente.-Al momento de decir eso, ella me miro sorprendida.

-De verdad ¿tú eres el hibrido?-Pregunto sorprendida.

-…-La mire con superioridad al notar que se tensaba.-Ustedes.-Señale al grupo de magos que estaban en la puerta mirando todo con el ceño fruncido.-Entre todos les daré la oportunidad de matarme, sé que entre ustedes podrán hacerme algún daño, así que comience el juego.-Sonreí con gracia y de inmediato quite el hechizo que se encontraba en el techo.-Eso es como un regalo, siéntanse con la libertad de poder matarme sin tener que temer a que van a morir.

-¡Erza! Por favor deja esto.-Escuche como lloraba Lucy por lo que la mire sin sentimiento.-Tu no te dejes controlar, no dejes que ese poder se apodere de ti nuevamente.

Sus llantos eran escuchados por toda la habitación. No pude evitar sonreír con burla, haciendo que todos me miraran sorprendidos, al ver que ni a mi hermana le hacía caso.

-Querida Lucy, esto no me controla, yo lo controlo y si no es suficiente te mostrare.-De inmediato, mi cabello rojo se iba poniendo de color oscuro y mis ojos igual.- ¿Esto es más que suficiente para mostrarles que voy a matar?

De un rápido movimiento me acerque lo suficiente para matar a la chica de cabello purpura, esta solo se veía completamente sorprendida. Antes de llegar, Jellal detuvo mi espada con sus manos, mirándome serio y frio. Vi como segundos después cargaba a la chica y no pude evitar sentir una molestia.

-Erza, no quiero dañarte.-Me miro preocupado, mientras dejaba a la chica de cabello purpura.

Las molestias que sentía en estos momentos eran realmente grandes. Vi a la chica con indiferencia, viendo cómo se sonrojaba al ser cargada por Jellal.

-Tu nombre.-La mire con seriedad.

-Kagura.

-Eres la primera que caerá.- Y sin más me disponía a atacarla pero, sentí nuevamente que Jellal se interponía.- ¿Acaso te preocupa su seguridad?-Pregunte con burla al tenerlo en frente de mí.

-Me preocupo por ti, tú no eres una asesina.-Su mirada de frialdad hizo que me molestara aún más.-Quiero que regreses a la normalidad y si para eso tengo que luchar contigo, lo are.

-Qué tontería.-Vi como Brain comenzaba a despertar, mirando todo sorprendido.-¿Acaso nadie me quiere así como soy? Recuerdo que este asqueroso hombre quería que despertara, ya desperté ¿Qué más quieren? Incluso los complazco, ¿eso no es suficiente?

-Para mí es suficiente que tú seas, Erza Scarlet.- Me dedico una sonrisa cálida por lo que solo pude chasquear la lengua.

-Eso me da más motivos para no regresar a mi manera débil y torpe.-Lo mire con frialdad y sin sentimiento.-Si quieres morir por mí no hay ningún problema.

De un rápido movimiento lo tome del cuello y al ver que él no intentaba atacarme me frustre. El solo me miraba con una sonrisa tierna. Esperando ser asesinado por mí.

-¡No hagas nada que te arrepientas después, Erza!-Me grito Gray con horror al ver que estaba dispuesta a atacar a Jellal.

Cuando regrese mi vista a Jellal, sentí una presión en mis labios. Él se encontraba besándome. Sentía su cálido aliento y sus labios se movían con delicadeza. Sin poder evitarlo, yo igual correspondí el beso, de la misma manera que él.

Todos miraban sorprendidos la escena. Regrese mi vista a Jellal, que aún nos encontrábamos con los labios unidos y poco a poco lo fui dejando en el suelo. Al momento de hacer eso, me rodeo con sus brazos la cintura y yo dirigí mis brazos a su cuello, profundizando el beso. Después de unos minutos estar así, me fui separando poco a poco de él, viendo como estaba totalmente sonrojado.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-Pregunte curiosa y con algo de seriedad.

-Si iba a morir, quería que mi único deseo se cumpliera.-Dijo mirando el suelo con nerviosismo.

Mi corazón se encontraba latiendo realmente rápido. Mi conciencia humana habia regresado pero, mi apariencia física no. Me frustre al saber que no podía regresar a la normalidad. Miraba todo con preocupación y sabía que el miedo me hacía más poderosa por lo que intente calmarme.

Unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mi ojo. Todos me miraron sorprendido y se acercaron a mí. Vi que Jellal se colocó a un lado de mí, tomándome de la mano con delicadeza.

-No puedo regresar.-Dije con temor

-Tranquila Erza, no te asustes.-Me pidió Lucy acariciando mi espalda.

-Fue una imprudencia de tu parte despertar por completo, hibrido.- Dijo Brain mirándome con superioridad.

Todos miraron sorprendidos como el fácilmente ya había confirmado el que yo era un hibrido.

-No te preocupes, un ser tan poderoso como tu sin duda llegara a ser algo grande, lastima que este humano te haya regresado tu conciencia humana.-Dijo apuntando a Jellal con desprecio.-Pero no importa, después de todo, por más que lo desees ya no regresaras y en cualquier momento tu instinto comenzara actuar.

**Hola chicos *w* ese fue el capitulo waaaaaaaa ya por fin se besaron Erza y Jellal ajdahsdjkah w ¿Qué les parecio la escena romántica? No crean que la saga acaba tan rápido, se viene algo feo, muy feo en el próximo capitulo TT-TT por favor si les gusto dar reviews ya que ellos son los que me motivan y ¿Qué les parecio el cap? Realmente a mi me gusto mucho sakdajkhjd **

**Espero sus reviews por favor nwn **

**Bye bye Por cierto ¿se nota que me cae mal Kagura ? XD pido disculpas a los que le cae bien pero a mi en lo personal me cae super mal TwT y mas por como goleo a erza en el anime y manga -.- y al parecer a la desgraciada en mi fic le gusto jellal -_- muajaja no cabe duda que estoy loca -.- por favor diganme si las agrado la idea de que kagura sea la rival de erza xD se que en el anime kagura quiere o queria matar al pobre de jellal -.- **


	8. El pago de ser una maga pura

**Hola chicos n_n/ bueno ya traje la conti. Tratare de subir lo más rápido que pueda debido a que en dos semanas entro a la uni y no tendre mucho tiempo de actualizar :c**

**Por cierto la historia ya alcanzo 1,004 visitas y me siento muy emocionada nwn pero, me desmotiva de que muchos no de reviews :c**

**Aunque ya no me siento capaz de decir que dejare de escribir la historia porque realmente me he enamorado de esta historia  
*w***

**Pero por favor, son muchos visitantes y sus reviews son sin duda lo que me motiva, realmente me haría feliz recibir un poco más de reviews :c **

**Bueno y a los que me siguen y dan reviews agradezco realmente sus mensajes nwn no saben lo feliz que me hacen el leer sus comentarios y ver que les encanta y la historia nwn Les prometo que la historia se viene cada vez más buena jojojo y tengo pensado hacer 5 sagas más o menos, el próximo capitulo es el final de esta saga nwn **

**Bueno no los interrumpo más y espero que disfruten este cap que en lo personal fue de los que más me han encantado escribir y les recomiendo que escuchen música triste o melancolica XD asi le da más suspenso. Bueno espero sus hermosos reviews nwn**

El pago de ser una maga pura.

-Fue una imprudencia de tu parte despertar por completo, hibrido.- Dijo Brain mirándome con superioridad.

Todos miraron sorprendidos como el fácilmente ya había confirmado el que yo era un hibrido.

-No te preocupes, un ser tan poderoso como tu sin duda llegara a ser algo grande, lástima que este humano te haya regresado tu conciencia humana.-Dijo apuntando a Jellal con desprecio.-Pero no importa, después de todo, por más que lo desees ya no regresaras y en cualquier momento tu instinto comenzara actuar.

-No…-Me quede en silencio un momento.- Se lo que es un hibrido para los magos pero, a estas alturas deberías de saber que yo no lo soy.-Baje la cabeza, mirando con nerviosismo mis manos.

-¿Qué es un hibrido?-Pregunto inocentemente Wendy, que se había acercado a nosotros.

-Es un mago y hechicero.-Hablo cortante Rob.- Los padres de un hibrido es un mago puro y un hechicero de alto nivel puro. Suponiendo que Erza es ese ser que dices.-Dijo el abuelo Rob mirando a Brain con frialdad.- ¿Por qué Lucy es una maga pura?

-No se.-Contesto cortante mirando hacia donde se encontraba Lucy.-Y aun así tú mismo te debiste de dar cuenta…Rob.-Lo miro con burla.-La magia que desprende la señora Erza, no es para nada similar a la del Rey Makarov.

-Que tonterías ¡Erza es mi hermana y nadie cambiara eso!-Grito Lucy molesta.-Ella lleva toda una vida con nosotros, mi padre amaba intensamente a mi madre y mi madre amaba a Erza con todo su corazón, no saquen tontas hipótesis de donde no las hay, simplemente Erza tiene esa magia y con ella o sin ella nada cambiara, ni el afecto, ni el poder.

Mire impresionada a Lucy y no pude evitar sentir una calidez en mi corazón. Sonreí con cariño al saber que ella tiene razón. Con esta magia o sin ella yo seguiré siendo yo. Hija de Makarov y de Layla. Si esta magia fue destinada para mí, simplemente la aceptaría y la controlaría para proteger a los que amo. No dejare que dañen a las personas que amo y yo no las lastimare por tener una fuerza de volutad tan débil.

Me pare con seguridad y mire a todos. Se encontraban cansados y algunos tenían unas heridas. Mire a Jellal que se encontraba mirándome preocupado, solo le dedique una sonrisa por lo que él entiendo inmediatamente y se paró conmigo, luego pase mi mirada a Brain, note que las marcas de su cara poco a poco se iban quitando.

-Aquí acaba todo para ti.-Dije mirándolo con frialdad.- Dañaste a mis amigos y eso es algo que no perdonare, secuestraste a Lucy y la lastimaste, déjame decirte que mi dolor, es el dolor de todo Fairy Tail.-Me arranque gran parte de la túnica que traía dejando ver mi sello.-Por eso mismo, yo sola no quiero hacer esto porque sé que tengo amigos, amigos que me ayudaran.

-¡Pagaras caro haber dañado a Lucy y haber hecho llorar a Erza maldito desgraciado!-Grito Natsu aventando fuego por todos lados.

-Niños tontos.-Comenzó a burlarse Brain.-Claro, excepto usted Rob.-Miro a Rob con arrogancia y este solo lo fulmino con la mirada.-Tenias la oportunidad de matarme Erza pero, la desperdiciaste. Ahora que todo Oración seis fue derrotado, solamente quedo yo, por lo que les recomendaría que huyeran, después de todo una vez que derrotan a los 6 miembros yo despierto.

-¿Seis miembros?-Pregunto aterrada Levy.

-El primero lo derrotamos Jellal y yo, Cobra.-Dije analizando.-El segundo era Angel, la vencí cuando quería entrar aquí, el tercero fue el chico de cabello y nariz rara.-Dije apuntando al joven de cabello negro con rubio que aún se encontraba fuera de batalla.-El cuarto fue el mismo Brain que lo había dejado fuera de batalla y el quinto fue Midnight que ya murió, ¿Quién es el sexto?-Pregunte aterrada.

Todos miraron sorprendidos como había derrotado fácilmente a la mayoría de los miembros de Oración seis.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunte incrédula y con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Oración seis es de los gremios oscuros más fuertes y llegas tú y los derrotas tan fácilmente.-Me contesto incrédulo Gray.

-El sexto era Hoteye.-Me contesto Lucy.-Lo derrotamos en las celdas, antes de llegar contigo.

-Sin duda no creí que fueran tan débiles mis queridos compañeros, en especial Midnight que murió de una manera tan humillante.-Dijo Brain con falso pesar.-No importa…después de todo ahora yo soy más que suficiente para matarlos y a ti.-Me señalo con su bastón.-Me ayudaras a revivir al hechicero oscuro, Zeref.

Todos nos quedamos igual de sorprendidos al saber eso, pero después comencé a reírme por lo que todos me miraron de una manera extraña.

-Quieres despertar a Zeref.-Mi actitud arrogante y burlona comenzaba a actuar sin poder yo evitarlo.- ¿Para qué quieres que alguien como él venga?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia y aun así no te preocupes que una vez que él renazca te matara de inmediato, después de todo, tengo entendido que él es un ser mucho más poderoso que tu.-Su voz sin sentimiento hizo que frunciera el ceño.

-Yo aún puedo luchar.-Se comenzó a levantar el chico de cabello negro con rubio y nariz extraña.-No permitiré que piensen que una princesita me derroto.

-Yo igual aun puedo luchar.-Ahora entro Angel, la joven de cabello plateado que había derrotado cuando llegue. Se encontraba algo herida pero, por su mirada note que no se daría por vencido tan rápido.

-¿Hermana?-Pregunto atónita la chica de cabello plateado que venía con Lucy.

-Hola Yukino, hace tiempo que no te veo, ¿Cómo te va?-Le dedico una sonrisa amigable Angel a Yukino pero, está aún seguía en shock.-Ya sé que me darás un sermón pero, te prometo que después te contestare todas tus preguntas.

-¿Realmente es tu hermana, Yukino-san?-Pregunto Lucy sorprendida, mirando el gran parecido de ambas.-Oh creo que esto se volverá un poco más complicado de lo normal.

-Si.-Bajo su cabeza con tristeza, tratando de retener sus lágrimas rebeldes que se asomaban.-Pero, no se preocupen, los ayudare a vencerla, ahora es una traidora y no dejare que ellos hagan algo tan malo como revivir a Zeref.

-Me sorprende su optimismo por creer que nos van a derrotar.-La apariencia de Brain iba cambiando poco a poco.

Ahora su piel se hacía un poco más blanca y sus ojos eran de un intenso color rojo, llenos de ganas de matar a sangre fría, mientras que su cabello ahora era suelto. En el momento en que cambio, su aura y poder mágico se incrementó de sobremanera, ahora era diez, no, quince veces más poderoso que la vez anterior. Su poder era aún más grande que el de Midnight.

-O gran Zero, no creí que rompería la magia que se encontraba controlando sus poderes pero, no importa.-Dijo el hombre de cabello rubio y negro.-Yo me encargare de estos niños.-Apunto a Gray, Natsu y a Levy.-Por cierto no me he presentado, me llamo Racer, será un gusto matarlos aquí mismo.

-Yo también estoy aquí tonto narizón.-Grito Happy enojado.

-¿Hmp? Un exceed.-Miro interesado Zero a Happy.-Por lo que noto tu magia no es importante como la otra exceed que tenemos pero, eso no importa, después de todo morirás.

-¿Dónde tienen a Charle?-Su coraje iba aumentando al ver que Zero menciono a Charle.-Déjenla libre.

-Solo te diré que se encuentra en este lugar, mas no sabrás como llegar.

-No te preocupes Happy, ganaremos esta batalla y buscaremos a Charle.-Dijo Natsu dándole animo a Happy, que este solo le dedico una sonrisa y se pusieron en posición de pelea.

-Bien, bien yo me encargare de mi hermanita.-Hablo Angel señalando a Yukino.-Y a la rubia con la niña de cabello azul.

-No te preocupes Yukino-san, nosotras ganaremos.-Dijo Wendy dándole animo a Yukino que esta solo asintió mirando con seriedad a su hermana.-Vamos señorita Kagura, por favor venga con nosotras.

En ese momento Kagura asintió, mirando con preocupación a Jellal. No pude evitar fruncir el ceño ante esa acción.

-Bien al parecer el abuelo Rob, Erza y yo nos encargaremos de ti.-Ahora hablo Jellal sonriendo con falsa amabilidad.-Te sugiero que comiences a temer.-Hablo sin sentimiento por lo que sonreí con gracia al notar que él era el más serio de todos.

-Dos magos de clase S, sin duda esto será interesante.

-No te distraigas.-Dije susurrándole en el oído.

Al parecer se sorprendió ya que no sintió y menos vio la manera en que me posicione atrás de él. Sin esperar a que captara lo tome de la chaqueta y le di un codazo en el abdomen, sacándole por completo el aire.

-No quiero luchar con magia oscura por lo que espero que no te moleste que mis ataques sean físicos.

-Me estas subestimando, mocosa arrogante.-Susurro con coraje, mirándome con instintos asesinos.

-¡Jellal!-Grito Gray desde el otro lado de la sala.-Nosotros nos encargaremos de este rarito afuera, cuando nos encontremos quiero que estén todos reunidos o no te lo perdonare maldito.

-Igual nosotras, hermano.-Ahora grito Wendy con una sonrisa.-Vuelvan pronto y no se esfuercen mucho.

-Bien.-Sonrió con arrogancia Jellal.- Lucy por favor cuida a Wendy.-Le pidió Jellal a Lucy, que esta solo asintió sonriéndole, dándole su palabra.

La sala se fue quedando sola, ahora solo nos encontrábamos nosotros cuatro. El ambiente era pesado debido a la gran magia que estaba liberando Jellal. De un rápido movimiento su cabello y su capa comenzaron a elevarse debido a la intensidad de poder mágico que estaba soltando. Su cuerpo era rodeado por un aura dorada.

-Al parecer el pequeño Jellal va enserio.-Sonrió con gracia el abuelo Rob.-Vamos pequeña, no permitiremos que él solo se encargue.

Me dedique a asentir solamente mientras que miraba como el abuelo Rob también liberaba magia. Dándole la misma intensidad que la de Jellal. Entre los dos sin duda hacían que el ambiente fuera realmente increíble y sabía que no estaban liberando toda su magia. Sin duda ambos son dignos del título que tienen.

Vi como Zero miraba solamente a Jellal, con intenciones homicidas. Sin esperar a más, se posiciono en ataque de pelea. Vi como al igual que Midnight se dedicaba a atacar con magia oscura. Sin esperar a que atacara me coloque en frente de Jellal y el Abuelo Rob, que ambos miraron interrogantes mi anterior acto.

-No se preocupen, se lo que va hacer por lo que ese ataque no tiene efecto en mi.-Dije seria esperando el ataque.

-Canto oscuro.-Dijo Zero para que dos remolinos de magia oscura salieran de sus brazos.

Jellal miro con temor como la magia oscura se hacía más y más densa. Siendo directamente aventada hacia mí, que me encontraba aun protegiendo los cuerpos de Jellal y el abuelo Rob. Al momento de recibir el ataque mi cuerpo lo absorbió por completo pero, hubo algo que me atemorizo, sentí como mi conciencia se perdía por una milésima de segundo. Mire con el ceño fruncido a Zero que solo se dedicaba a carcajearse. Sentí que mi cuerpo se encontraba almacenando magia oscura por lo que me preocupe al saber que había demasiado.

-¿Ya te diste cuenta?-Pregunto con burla.

En ese momento se acercó a mí con rapidez, comenzando a golpearme sin compasión. Jellal rápidamente se interpuso y lo aventó alejándolo de mí.

-Vuelve a tocarla idiota y te matare.-Hablo con una frialdad totalmente desconocida para mí.

-Lo siento Jellal, ¿Crees poder luchar por mí?-Pregunte amable, mirándolo con ternura.

-No te preocupes, realmente quería que esta vez no lucharas.-Se acercó a mí y tomo mi mejilla.- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Yo los cubro por un momento, niños.-Dijo el Abuelo Rob, comenzando a pelear con Zero.

Sin esperar más, Jellal me cargo y me llevo a una de las esquinas. Me bajo con delicadeza para luego observarme con preocupación. Ambos volteamos viendo como el Abuelo Rob comenzaba a luchar sin ningún problema.

-Me imagino que ya te diste cuenta de la cantidad mágica que posee ese hombre.-Le hable haciendo referencia a Zero.

-Sí, debo decir que es atemorizante pero, aun así no es suficiente para nosotros.-Me dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

Lo observe por unos segundos, notando como por sonreír había cerrado levemente sus ojos. Dejándome llevar, alce mis brazos y lo atraje conmigo, al principio se sorprendió pero, después fue acercándose poco apoco. Cuando ambos quedamos tan cerca que incluso podíamos sentir nuestras respiraciones, nos sonrojamos de sobremanera. Acerque mi rostro al de él lo suficiente para que nuestros labios solamente se rozaran.

-Ten mucho cuidado, por favor.-Dije rosando levemente sus labios.-Quiero que estés bien cuando todo esto acabe.

-Yo debería de decir eso.-Igual hablo rosando mis labios.-Erza, yo, realmente no sé qué sucede.

Con una mano mía la entrelace con la de él. Con la otra mano que se encontraba libre, la dirigí para atrás de su cuello atrayéndolo más hacia mí pero, aun si poder besarlo. Él igual con su mano libre la llevo a mi cintura, rodeándome y atrayéndome hacia él.

-Ni yo lose.-Me sincere algo avergonzada y divertida.- Pero, ¿Puedes sentir esto?-Acerque mi pecho al suyo tocándose y el de inmediato se tensó.

Nos quedamos unos segundo así y estoy segura que tanto el como yo, sentíamos nuestros corazones latir demasiado rápido. El me miro demasiado sonrojado y al igual que yo.

-Nuestro ritmo cardiaco es mucho más elevado que de lo normal.-Me contesto aún demasiado sonrojado.-Erza, yo…

Y antes de que terminara de decir, rompí la cercanía de nuestros labios. Él se sorprendió por que fuera tan repentino pero, aun así no tardó mucho en igual corresponderme. El beso era demasiado lento, tierno y algo torpe, supongo que él al igual que yo era la primera vez que hacíamos esto. Ambos saboreábamos el sabor de cada uno, con el tiempo ambos comenzamos a llevar el ritmo. Solté la mano que se encontraba entrelazada con la de él y la lleve a su mejilla, rosándola levemente. La mano libre de él la llevo a mi brazo y comenzó a rozarlo levemente.

Después de estas así por unos minutos nos separamos completamente sonrojados. Él me miraba con ternura mientras que yo trataba de desviar la mirada aún demasiado sonrojada. Ambos aun estábamos muy juntos por lo que aun sentía su corazón latir demasiado rápido.

-¿Estarás bien aquí?-Pregunto algo preocupado.

-No te preocupes, mucha magia oscura ha estado en mi cuerpo y necesito eliminarla o terminare perdiendo el control.-Dije sin ningún toque de preocupación.-Estar contigo era lo que quería en estos momentos y eso me hace lo suficientemente fuerte para saber que todo saldrá bien y en unos momentos les ayudare a ti y al abuelo Rob a pelear.

-Entonces te esperamos Erza, sana y salva.-Me dedico una sonrisa tierna mientras nos separábamos.-Ayudare al abuelo Rob.

Yo asentí por lo que el rápidamente fue con el abuelo Rob, que al parecer se encontraba un poco cansado al igual que Zero.

Me senté en el suelo y comencé a eliminar toda la magia oscura. Me sorprendí al notar que era demasiada.

-¡Ahhhhhhh!-Grite dejando mi garganta un poco adolorida. Sin esperar demasiada magia oscura comenzó a salir de mi cuerpo.

Jellal y el abuelo Rob que miraban sorprendidos como toda esa cantidad salía de mi cuerpo. Zero miraba con coraje como mi cabello y ojos volvían a ser los de antes.

-No permitiré eso.-Sin más se disponía a ir hacia mí pero, Jellal no lo dejo tomándolo por el cuello y comenzando a golpearlo con rapidez debido a su magia celestial.

Mis ojos querían cerrarse debido al esfuerzo pero, sabía que esa no era una opción. Tenía que eliminar lo más posible o si no posiblemente mi conciencia se vuelva a perder. Mire mis venas y note que aún era demasiado lo que tenía en mi cuerpo, sin esperar con mis uñas encaje directo en donde se encontraba mis venas para que de esta saliera sangre de color negra.

-Eso es lo que quiero.-Dijo Zero mirando con ansiedad la sangre.-Esa sangre es lo que he estado buscando desde el principio.

Con una rapidez sobrehumana se quitó de encima a Jellal para ir corriendo a donde me encontraba. Sin tiempo de reaccionar me levanto de las muñecas y comenzó a beber mi sangre. Mire horrorizada como mi magia oscura era absorbida por él. No pude evitar poner una mueca de miedo al notar que su magia se incrementaba cada que bebía más. Trate de zafarme pero, no podía, no tenía tantas energías y aun mi cuerpo se encontraba desprendiendo más magia. El abuelo Rob llego de inmediato y lo separo de mí.

Iba a caer de sentón pero, Jellal logro sostenerme antes de tocar el suelo. Había perdido demasiada magia y sangre que no podía moverme e incluso sentía que perdía poco a poco mi fuerza.

-¿Sabes lo que sucede a las personas que no tienen mucha sangre en su cuerpo?-Pregunto con burla Zero.

-Anemia.-Conteste cortante, sintiendo que perdía cada vez más mi fuerza.-Tu cuerpo, no soportara esa cantidad de energía, elimínala antes de que se apodere de ti, aun tienes tiempo.

-No me compares contigo, mocosa, a diferencia de ti, yo soy más fuerte y sin duda podre retener esta magia en mi cuerp…-No pudo terminar ya que comenzó a tocarse el corazón y su rostro era de sufrimiento.-Así que de esto está formado tu cuerpo, debo de admitir que eres admirable al tener esto durante 17 años en ti.

Mire con horror como el rostro de Zero se iba deformando. Su cabello ahora era oscuro y sus ojos seguían igual de rojos, su mandíbula se hizo más ancha y de ellos salían unos enormes colmillos. Su ropa poco a poco se desgarraba y sus uñas se hacía aún más grandes.

-¡Huyamos!-Grite con miedo, viendo como Jellal y el abuelo Rob seguían en shock.

Al segundo de decir eso, Jellal estaba dispuesto a correr pero, ambos volteamos viendo al abuelo Rob que se encontraba a diez centímetros de nosotros, mirándonos con cariño. Ambos no entendimos pero, miramos horrorizados como una extremidad nueva del cuerpo de Zero había atravesado el abdomen del abuelo Rob.

(N/A: Les recomiendo que en esta parte escuchen esta melodía ya que le da más drama a lo futuro :3 watch?v=mF3DCa4TbD0&amp;list=RDAbx9zg777Io&amp;index=18 )

-Al parecer evite que ambos fueran atravesados, es un alivio realmente.-Dijo con cariño, tosiendo una gran cantidad de sangre.

Ambos teníamos los ojos realmente abiertos debido a la sorpresa, de nuestros ojos salían grandes cantidades de lágrimas, que claro en mi caso solo de mi ojo izquierdo, ninguno de los dos todavía nos dábamos cuenta de que nuestros ojos salían esas cantidades de lágrimas.

-¿Por qué lo hizo?-Pregunte sollozando por toda la habitación.

-Yo ya viví demasiado tiempo, ustedes aún tienen mucho que vivir y dar.-Dijo entrecortado debido a que se le dificultaba hablar.

Jellal me fue bajando con delicadeza y sin esperar corto la extremidad de Zero que estaba unido al abuelo Rob. Vi como el abuelo caía al suelo, siendo el sonido su único acompañante.

-No por favor, aun puede vivir, no se dé por vencido.-Dije colocándome con él, agarrando su mejilla con mi mano mientras que miles de lágrimas salían por mi ojo.-No quiero perderlo, a usted no por favor, yo no quiero ver que alguien más muera, no quiero ver que por mi culpa alguien sea el que lleva las consecuencias.

-No es tu culpa pequeña, debí imaginarme que no podríamos con ese poder tan temible.-Dijo comenzando a llorar igual.-Gracias Erza, gracias a ti, podre reunirme con mi hija de nuevo. Estoy seguro de que esta era la misión que tenía que hacer, al otorgarme ella su vida.

-¡No! Su misión es estar en Fairy Tail.-Mis lágrimas eran cada vez más gruesas y mis sollozos eran más agudos.-Usted no, no por culpa de mi magia, no por favor.

-Quiero pedirte una cosa antes de morir, Erza-chan.-Sus ojos poco a poco perdían brillo.-Quiero que no uses otra vez esa magia, lucha con tu magia y no dejes que se apodere de ti nuevamente. En cambio a ti Jellal, protege a Wendy y a Erza siempre, sé que ustedes dos serán unos magos de Fairy Tail poderosos y que darán orgullo a nuestro sello.

Jellal aún se encontraba en frente de Zero, convulsionando levemente debido al llanto. No podía ver su rostro pero sus brazos se encontraban temblando y su mirada estaba cabizbaja, donde miles de lágrimas caían al piso.

-Por favor, no nos deje Abuelo Rob, Wendy lo necesita, para Wendy usted es un padre, no la deje por favor.-Decía Jellal aun sollozando.

-Adiós Erza-chan, adiós Jellal, siempre los recordare.-Y sin más sus ojos se quedaron sin brillo, mientras que una sonrisa adornaba sus ojos.

-¡No!-Grite con dolor.

Mis lágrimas no podían detenerse y mi corazón apretaba demasiado, dolía, dolía como si me lo hubieran arrancado. No podía entender este sentimiento, no podía ni siquiera voltear a ver a Jellal sin sentir vergüenza, por mi maldita debilidad el murió, por ese maldito poder que tengo él tuvo que sacrificarse. Vi como Zero se burlaba de la situación y no pude evitar enojarme de sobremanera. Me lance hacia el pero, me agarro fácilmente, aun me encontraba llorando y mis sollozos eran aún más intensos.

Quería liberar y despertar toda la magia oscura que tenía pero, sabía que si eso hacía, era manchar el sacrificio del abuelo Rob. Quería matarlo, quería que se arrepintiera, quería que todo desapareciera.

-¡Erza, contrólate!-Me grito Jellal que me miraba aun con los ojos llorosos.

No sabía a lo que se refería y vi como toda la magia que se encontraba en el aire estaba rodeándome, aun siendo agarrada por Zero. Me trate de calmar pero, simplemente no podía, no podía permitir que ese hombre se burlara del sacrificio del abuelo Rob.

Sentí como mi cuerpo se quedaba sin vida, como poco a poco mis ojos dejaban de brillar pero, de repente las imágenes de Jellal y mías se repetían, como intente matarlo y el simplemente me beso, dándose por vencido, como su vida iba a ser tomada nuevamente por mí, por mi culpa. Sentí una calidez al recordar esos momentos, al recordar como el abuelo Rob me contaba todas esas historias maravillosas de su hija, como ahora se encontraba sin vida pero, feliz, con una sonrisa porque por fin se reuniría con el ser que más ha amado en la vida. Vi que después de todo, él solamente vivía esperando este momento.

Sentí como la magia oscura se hacía cálida, se iba purificando poco a poco. Esa calidez que se encontraba en el aire era absorbida por mí.

De repente sentí toda la magia pura correr por mis venas. Mis heridas se cerraban y mis energías nuevamente se restauraban. Mis lágrimas aun salían y mis sollozos no se controlaban. Eche una última mirada al cuerpo inerte del abuelo Rob y después mire el brazo de Zero, que aún se encontraba agarrándome.

Sentí una gran cantidad de magia pura, que con miedo fui liberando poco a poco para después encontrarme en un lugar completamente oscuro, vi cómo me encontraba totalmente desnuda para después partes de una armadura ser integrada a mí. Mi cabello se soltó por completo dejándolo ondear por el poder que sentía en ese segundo.

Era como un hermoso vestido, pero en armadura. La parte del abdomen no tenía nada por lo que estaba totalmente descubierto y unas grandes alas salían de la armadura. Una cintilla se colocó en mi frente y a sus lados habían dos alas pequeñas dejando por fuera el fleco que estaba acomodado de lado. En los brazos unos listones se acomodaron y del codo hacia los dedos salieron unas mangas que eran hechas de metal duro.

Se sentía una calidez al estar dentro de la armadura pero, aún seguía estando totalmente oscuro. No tenía miedo, al contrario me sentía segura y a pesar de que no podía dejar de llorar, mis lágrimas eran frías dejando en mi rostro más frescura.

-¿Dónde me encuentro?-Pregunte a la nada.

-Somos tú y tu eres yo.-Hablo una voz muy parecida a la mía.-Este es el poder que tanto deseabas y que lograste controlando tu maldad.

-¿Esta es mi magia?-Pregunte incrédula. De repente unas espadas mágicas salieron de mis manos, por lo que me sorprendí de sobremanera.-Con esto, podre proteger a las personas ¿verdad?

-Siempre y tus deseos sean puros lo será.

-Entiendo…gracias.

Sin más regrese mi vista y nuevamente me encontraba en el cuarto donde estaban Zero y Jellal. Me encontraba en otro extremo por lo que no entendía que hacia allí. Vi que Jellal y Zero se encontraban totalmente sorprendidos al ver mi cambio.

También vi que el brazo de Zero estaba cortado pensé que había sido yo pero, vi que mis espadas no tenían absolutamente nada de sangre. Dirigí mi vista a Jellal y sus manos tenían sangre por lo que me hizo suponer que el había sido el que me había liberado. Dirigí mi vista al cuerpo del abuelo Rob por última vez, tratando de no sollozar mire a Zero con frialdad pero, sin llegar a ningún mal sentimiento.

-Espero que me perdones, como yo te perdono por haber matado al abuelo Rob.-Alrededor de veinte espadas salieron, siendo colocadas alrededor de mi cuerpo.-Jellal, ¿listo?

-¿Cómo es posible que uses magia pura?-Pregunto exaltado Zero, que miraba la cantidad de espadas que salían.-Es imposible, eso no es posible para ningún ser como tu.

-Me alegra que pudieras despertar tu magia pura.-Dijo Jellal, dedicándome una sonrisa cálida pero, a la vez triste.- ¿Estas lista para terminar con esto?

-Realmente no lose, pero ahora no importa eso.-Lo mire con cariño, aun dejando que lagrimas saliera por mi ojo.-Hagamos nuestro mayor esfuerzo, ¿te parece?

-Contigo a mi lado no pienso fallar.

-Eso lo tomare entonces como un sí.

De inmediato ambos dirigimos nuestra vista a Zero. Que me miraba analizando cada aura de magia que me rodeaba. A pesar de que tuvo la oportunidad de atacar y posiblemente matarnos, no lo hizo. Supongo que porque aún se encontraba analizando por completo la situación. De las manos de Jellal salían sellos, que estos se disponían a atacar con magia celestial.

-Desglose de los cielos.-Dijo para que una explosión de magia celestial saliera del cuerpo de Zero.

Mire como el ataque le había dado por lo que inmediatamente dirigí todas mis espadas a la dirección de Zero pero, al momento de ser lanzadas todas tomaron una dirección aleatoria. Me preocupe cuando una iba clavarse en el cuerpo del abuelo Rob por lo que rápidamente me interpuse, recibiendo yo mi ataque.

-Parece que no sabes usar tu magia.-Me miro con indiferencia Zero, saliendo del gran humo que se había formado.-Debo de admitir que son fuertes más sin embargo mi paciencia se acabó.-Cuando dijo eso, su brazo que aún se encontraba completo salió directo a mí, siendo demasiado flexible que incluso me iba a atravesar el cuello.

-¡Erza!-Escuche el grito de Jellal, preocupado.

-Lo lamento, no puedo desperdiciar la vida que el abuelo Rob nos dio.-De inmediato todas las espadas que se encontraban a mi alrededor me protegieron, cortando la única mano que le quedaba.

-Espada pentagrama.-Dije para saltar y hacer un pentagrama con una espada que había tomado.- ¡Ahora, Jellal!

El pentagrama que había hecho quedo clavado en el cuerpo de Zero, haciendo que se inclinara ante el dolor de ser atravesado. Miro horrorizado como una gran bola de magia oscura celestial, salía de las manos de Jellal. Cualquiera que sintiera la energía de esa magia sabía que ningún humano recibiéndola, viviría.

-¡Altairis!-Grito.

De inmediato toda esa magia salió, con principal objetivo el cuerpo desgarrado de Zero. El ataque cayo con delicadeza y elegancia, dejando que toda aura oscura de Zero y mío se esfumaran por completo. Los ojos de Zero ahora estaban blancos, debido a que se encontraba ahora sin vida. Su rostro mostraba miedo y terror por lo que mi corazón se encogió. Sin poder evitarlo comencé a llorar ahora aún más fuerte. Sabía que incluso él había sido manipulado por la oscuridad, sabía que el cambio su destino al momento de dejar entrar todo mal sentimiento, junto con la arrogancia de ganar a toda costa.

-Lo lamento tanto, de verdad Brain, por favor perdóname.-Sollozaba mientras que pedía perdón al cuerpo muerto de Brain.

-¿Erza?

-He sido manipulada tantas veces, que olvide como actuar por mí misma.-Mis lágrimas no paraban mientras que veía en el suelo, como las lágrimas de Jellal también caían.-Ahora lo único que puedo hacer, es llorar…llorar por lo que ellos querían lograr y no lograron.

-No trates de cargar toda tu sola, no trates de actuar siempre haciendo el bien.

-¿Lo viste, Jellal?-Pregunte mirándolo con mi ojo izquierdo, lloroso y rojo.-Viste sus expresiones…son totalmente diferentes a pesar de que ambos son humanos, ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo puedo actuar sabiendo eso? ¿Cómo puedo vivir la vida del abuelo Rob y Zero?

-El abuelo Rob murió protegiéndonos, murió feliz sabiendo que nosotros daremos orgullo a lo que se llama vida.-Sus ojos fueron ocultados por su cabello.-Nunca olvidaremos esto pero, carguemos este dolor juntos, Erza.

Lo mire con tristeza pero, inmediatamente asentí. El me extendió la mano para levantarme. El tomo el cuerpo del Brain para llevarlo cargado, yo al contrario fui por el cuerpo del abuelo Rob. Ambos comenzamos a caminar directo a la salida, aun dejando lágrimas en todo el camino…lágrimas y sangre.

Él camino era largo y tenso, era como ir caminando arriba de un montón de clavos. Voltear atrás iba a ser una vergüenza, ahora que hemos llegado tan lejos. Esperaba con ansias de que todo fuera un mal sueño, de que todo fuera un sueño, un sueño que no deja de serlo.

Llegamos a la entrada y vimos que ya todos se encontraban reunidos, acompañados de una pequeña gatita de color blanco y con moño en su cola, dejándome suponer que era Charle. Aún estaban lejos por lo que estaba segura que aún no nos distinguían. Poco a poco nos acercábamos y todos nos sonreían, sin evitarlo, comencé a llorar aún más pero, ahora sin sollozar. Jellal dejo que el cabello tapara su rostro, para que nadie viera lo mucho que se encontraba sufriendo. Los cuerpos del abuelo Rob y Brain se encontraban en nuestra espalda.

-Jellal.-Susurre, dejando que mi cabello tapara mi rostro.

-Estoy contigo.

Cuando estábamos a unos metros de llegar una enorme ráfaga de viento se desplazó. Dejando ver por completo que estábamos llorando. El viento movía nuestros cabellos hacia arriba, dejando a cualquier vista el dolor por el que estábamos pasando.

Todos nos miraron preocupados para correr directo a donde nos encontrábamos. Sin poder evitarlo se horrorizaron al ver al abuelo Rob y a Brain en nuestras espaldas. Las miradas de todos eran de completa sorpresa y miedo.

-¿Jellal, por que el abuelo esta durmiendo?-Pregunto con inocencia Wendy, pero con una capa de preocupación, temiendo que nosotros le afirmáramos lo que menos deseaba.

-Yo…lo siento tanto.-Sin más Jellal cayo, dejando con delicadeza el cuerpo muerto de Brain.-No tengo palabras.-El cuerpo de Jellal comenzó a convulsionarse debido al llanto.

Sin más deje el cuerpo del abuelo Rob, a lado del cuerpo del de Brain. Me acerque a Jellal y comencé a abrazarlo, dejando que nuestro dolor se hiciera uno.

-El abuelo Rob murió.-Dije casi en susurro.

Todos se encontraban en shock, dejando que rebeldes lágrimas salieran de su cuerpo. Natsu fue el primero en reaccionar, bajando la cabeza y apretando los puños.

-¿Eso es verdad?

Ninguno de los dos le contestamos, dejando que el silencio hablara por sí solo. Al estar con la cabeza agachada, no escuchamos ningún sollozo pero, vimos las lágrimas de todos caer. Wendy abrazo con desesperación el cuerpo del abuelo Rob, Gray se había arrodillado, ocultando su llanto, Kagura Lucy, Levy, Yukino Happy y Charle miraban el ambiente con tristeza.

Había pasado un día desde que había llegado al refugio de oración seis, y ahora era otro día, un día donde solo se apreciaba el escarlata del cielo para minutos después, ser remplazado por la fría y desolada oscuridad.

-Por favor, perdónenme.-Susurre aun abrazando a Jellal.-Mi debilidad, mi maldita debilidad hizo esto, no soy más que una asquerosa asesina, una asesina que debería de estar en el lugar que ahora tiene el abuelo Rob.

-Erza-san.-Dijo entre sollozos Wendy.

-Realmente no me imagino su dolor, ustedes que habían convivido tanto tiempo con el abuelo Rob.-Me pare, viendo que Gray y Natsu estaban convulsionando por el llanto.-Solo llevo semanas en Fairy Tail y siento un dolor, insoportable, siento que en cualquier momento moriré, realmente por eso no me imagino lo que ustedes sienten.

-Eso siente todo el gremio en este momento.-Hablo Natsu con lágrimas en el rostro.-No saben lo feliz que estoy de que ustedes estén bien.

De inmediato, sentí que Natsu me abrazaba, ocultando su rostro en mi cuello.

Horas después, todos nos encontrábamos un poco mejor, comenzamos a caminar directo a Magnolia, en completa oscuridad. Anteriormente hubiéramos preferido descansar para comenzar el viaje en la mañana pero, ahora nuestro único propósito era llegar a Fairy Tail para darle una sepultura adecuada a el abuelo Rob.

Brain fue enterrado en la guarida de oración seis. Angel, Cobra, Racer y Hoteye se encargaron del cuerpo, mientras que el de Midnight confesé que había sido absorbido por mi hechizo. Eso les abrió los ojos y cada uno comenzó su vida nuevamente, sabia en el fondo que eran excelentes personas, solamente con ideas equivocadas.

Angel al ser la hermana de Yukino, decidió seguir su vida lejos de todo lo que tenga que ver la nobleza. Yukino lo acepto y le deseo la mejor de las suertes, abrazando a su hermana con euforia, transmitiéndole cuanto la ama. Angel acompaño a Yukino al norte junto con el antiguo oración seis, no sin antes desearnos la mejor de las suertes y asegurando que nos volveríamos a ver todos.

Kagura se unió con nosotros, al parecer no tenía donde ir y Natsu y Gray aceptaron en que nos acompañara a Magnolia. En todo el camino no dijo ninguna palabra pero, sentía su mirada de odio. No dije nada, después de todo ella vio la masacre que hice en el refugio, por lo que su odio era bien justificado.

Happy se encontraba realmente feliz de haber encontrado a Charle y está igual. Ambos platicaban y Charle hablaba de como la habían torturado para decir donde se encontraban las llaves para liberar a Zeref. Nos contó que se sorprendió de no poder ver nada, que solo veía a un hombre de cabello oscuro caminar por un bosque muerto pero, dijo que fue todo lo que vio y que por lógica no comento eso a oración seis, en especial a Brain.

Levy y Lucy se encontraban feliz de volverse a ver. Ambas hablaban de lo grandioso que eran los magos de Fairy Tail. En cambio Wendy, Natsu, Gray, Jellal y yo íbamos cabizbajos, ninguno de nosotros decíamos nada por lo que eso hizo el camino más tenso y pesado. Wendy aún se encontraba sollozando hasta que se cansó tanto y termino dormida, siendo llevada por Jellal. Natsu llevaba el cuerpo del abuelo Rob. Gray y yo solamente caminábamos cabizbajos, aun tenía puesta mi armadura y a pesar de que tenían curiosidad de preguntar se mantuvieron callados.

Yo, yo realmente me sentía un muerto viviente, caminaba siendo solamente guiada por mis piernas, mis ojos se encontraban sin brillo y mi rostro no reflejaba absolutamente nada.

-¡Erza-san!-Me grito Levy, viendo que estaba a punto de ser atropellada por una carreta.

Sin poder reaccionar, me quede helada, esperando el golpe directamente pero, este nunca llego. Fije mi vista al frente y vi que la carreta había parado en frente de nosotras. Palidecí al momento al reconocer la carreta por lo que mire a Lucy y a Levy, dándoles a entender que se pusiera la túnica. Ellas de inmediato entendieron, en cuanto yo, tenía miedo de ser reconocida pero, Gray me coloco la suya, tapando como prioridad mi cabello y mi rostro.

-No tienes por qué taparte el rostro, Erza.-Hablo la voz de mi padre, bajándose de la carreta.

Todos miraron sorprendidos que en ese lugar se encontraba el gran Rey Makarov. Jellal miro sorprendido como mi padre se colocaba en frente de todos. Sin esperar más me quite la túnica, dejando ver mi cuerpo completo y mi rostro.

-¡¿Erza?!-Se colocó en frente de mí, para yo solo hacer una inclinación en modo de respeto.- ¿Qué te paso?

Me pregunto mirando sorprendido mi rostro, que se encontraba en este momento, carente de emociones. Lo observe con indiferencia, cosa que se le hizo raro a Lucy y a Levy ya que normalmente siempre veía a mi padre con respeto y amor, no importaba la situación.

-Lamento que nos hayas encontrado en esta situación, padre.

-¿Lucy? ¿Levy?-Pregunto mirando que Lucy y Levy se quitaban la túnica con pena.-Realmente no sé qué sucede, ustedes tres deberían de estar en el castillo pero, están completamente sucias. Perdón por mi descortesía, buenas noches a todos.-Dijo saludando a todos.

Todos se inclinaron en modo de respeto.

-Todo es mi responsabilidad, yo tomare la responsabilidad de todo esto, padre.-Mi voz era carente de emociones y mi mirada era demasiado fría.

-¿Desde cuándo usas magia, Erza?-Dirigió su mirada a mi armadura que todavía no regresaba a la normalidad.

No conteste, solo lo miraba con indiferencia al igual que miraba ahora todo. Suprimí toda mi magia, hasta volver a mi antigua apariencia, con el vestido. Vi que me inspeccionaba por completo hasta dirigir su vista a un punto en común, mi marca de Fairy Tail. Se sorprendió y miro a Lucy y Levy pero, al no ver ninguna marca en ellas frunció el ceño. Después miro a todos y noto sus marcas, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver que Natsu cargaba el cuerpo del abuelo Rob. Se me hizo raro ya que su rostro mostraba dolor al ver que el cuerpo estaba completamente pálido.

-¿Rob?-Su voz se escuchó triste.

Todos nos sorprendimos al saber que realmente sabía el nombre del abuelo Rob. Miro a todos y nos dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

-Las preguntas y respuestas pueden esperar, lo importante es que todos lleguemos a nuestro destino.-Nos dio la espalda comenzando a caminar.-Todos suban a la carreta.

Todos nos sorprendimos pero, asentimos. La carreta al ser para el Rey era demasiado grande por lo que no tuvimos problemas al caber todos. Jellal iba a un lado mío, aun cargando a Wendy. Me tomo de la mano, dedicándome una pequeña sonrisa, yo sin poder evitarlo baje la mirada, apretando un poco su mano.

Todo esto no pasó desapercibido por mi padre por lo que solo suspiro cansado, mientras veía con tristeza el cuerpo inerte del abuelo Rob.

-Lo conoces.-Afirme, mirando aun la mano de Jellal que sujetaba la mía.

-Sí.

-No soy nadie para que me digas de donde lo conoces, ni para decirte o pedirte algo pero, aun así lo are.-Dije mirándolo con seriedad.-Por favor, necesitamos llegar a Fairy Tail en estos momentos.

-Eres mi hija, ese es motivo suficiente y aunque no lo hubieras pedido, lo hubiera hecho.

-Gracias, padre.-Agradeció Lucy, sabiendo que era aún más doloroso para mi hablar.

El camino era realmente largo, todos nos encontrábamos cansados pero, aun así no se atrevían a dormir. En cambio yo, recargue mi cabeza en el hombro de Jellal, y él se recargo en mí. No hablábamos, no necesitábamos hablar para darnos cuenta que nos encontrábamos realmente desolados.

-Gracias, Jellal.-Susurre para que solamente él escuchara.

-Gracias a ti, Erza…

Ambos nos acercamos más, recibiendo nuestro propio calor, tratando de olvidar el frio que esa oscura noche provocaba.

**¿Qué tal? :'( la verdad me hizo llorar como magdalena cuando estaba escribiendo las escenas del abuelo rob, creo que fueron muchos sentimientos encontrados en este cap XD por cierto en el próximo capitulo es el final de la saga. Obviamente esto todavía no acaba, apenas comienza toda la trama y este capitulo fue esencial para eso.**

**Espero que el cap les haya gustado y espero sus reviews por favor :') como dije anteriormente, subiré los cap más rápido ya que en un futuro no tendre mucho tiempo pero, no dejare para nada esta histora. Los dejo bye bye nwn por cierto, la siguiente saga les gustaría **

**Nalu o Gale (natsu x lucy o gajeel x levy) obviamente como pareja secundaria ya que la principal es el jerza jojojo bueno espero sus reviews bye bye**


	9. La híbrido y el caballero de corazón deb

**Hola :D ya se que tarde un poquitín con la conti pero no sabia como iniciar la siguiente saga y menos como terminar esta. Pero no se preocupen, en este capitulo se aclaran muchas dudas y es el comienzo de la nueva aventura que se viene muajajajaja **

**Muchas gracias por tu comentario DemigodOnFire me encanto tu comentario OwO cuando estaba leyéndolo me comencé a reir y dije Oww y respecto a por que lo odia todo mundo ya lose :c el es realmente un amor, solo por que mato a Simon -.- además todos en fairy tail ya se olvidaron de simon -.- Pero bueno, nosotras si que amamos a Jellalsito *w* **

**TitaniaSoul: Es totalmente cierto xD esa kagura solo esta allí queriéndose ligar a Jellal TwT pero en el futuro tendrá importancia en este fic ya que por su culpa se desata la tercera saga que es de las mas importantes en esta historia. Muchas gracias por que te encante la historia, realmente intento que cada pagina sea emocionante OwO **

**Bueno chicos me sorprende que el capitulo anterior haya tenido casi 300 visitas D: pero siguen sin comentar y eso me desmotiva TT-TT (Por eso tarde un poco en subir la conti)**

**Espero que este capitulo les guste y espero sus hermosos reviews por favor n_n **

La hibrido y el caballero de corazón débil.

El camino a Magnolia era realmente tranquilo. Nadie había hablado en todo el transcurso, inclusive muchos habían quedado totalmente agotados y se fueron quedando dormidos sin siquiera ellos desearlo.

Llegamos a la entrada de Magnolia y era aun de madrugada por lo que faltaba unas horas para que saliera el sol. Mi padre le pidió al señor que conducía la carreta que nos llevara a Fairy Tail. Como sabíamos nadie se encontraba en el gremio, nos quedamos parados en la puerta, esperando a que Mirajane o el Maestro Gildarts llegaran para abrir el gremio. El cuerpo del abuelo Rob lo dejaron en la carreta, para que el sol no descompusiera más rápido el cuerpo. Pasaron poco a poco las horas hasta que los primeros rayos del sol nos dieron.

Era un día demasiado soleado, a diferencia de como siempre se plantea cuando hay una perdida. El día no mostraba para nada nuestros sentimientos en estos momentos. El cálido sonido de las aves, llenaban el lugar de armonía.

A lo lejos se veía como venía caminando con gran calma; Mirajane, Elfman y Lissana, que venían acompañados del maestro. Al parecer venían platicando ya que todos mostraban sonrisas y carcajeaban cuando el maestro hablaba. Al ver esa escena sentí una opresión en el pecho y no pude evitar bajar la mirada para no seguir viéndolos, sabía que la noticia les quitaría por completo esas hermosas y radiantes sonrisas.

Cuando se acercaron lo suficiente, el maestro Gildarts se sorprendió de ver a mi padre, esperándolo con una muy leve sonrisa. Todos se encontraban realmente impresionados de ver en persona al Rey Makarov y sobretodo en Fairy Tail.

-Hace cuanto, Makarov.-Dijo alzando su mano, el maestro Gildarts.

-Los años te hacen bien, Gildarts.

Mirajane hizo una reverencia para abrir el gremio. Cuando lo abrió nos invitó a todos a pasar. No tardamos mucho y ahora nos encontrábamos en unas de las salas que el gremio tiene. Lissana y Mirajane fueron a servir un poco de té, mientras que Elfman las ayudaba a servir.

El maestro Gildarts se sentó y noto que Natsu se encontraba demasiado serio y con la cabeza agachada. También noto que se encontraba Lucy aun lado de Natsu, apoyando su mano con la de él para darle ánimo.

-Tengo muchas dudas realmente. ¿Quién será el primero en hablar? Y ¿Por qué está usted aquí, Makarov?- Pregunto el maestro, mirando atentamente, como todos nos escondíamos en nuestro cabello.

Mi padre suspiro y se encontraba a punto de hablar, hasta que yo le corte la palabra.

-Yo responderé todo, maestro Gildarts.-Lo mire a los ojos y él se sorprendió de ver mi mirada completamente perdida.- Pero antes, quisiera que todos los del gremio estuvieran aquí, sé que no tardan mucho en llegar ya que comienzan con sus trabajos y misiones desde muy temprano, por favor, esperemos hasta entonces.

-…-Me miro detenidamente, para después soltar un gran suspiro.- De acuerdo, Erza.-Paso su mirada a todos y noto a Lucy que se encontraba aun agarrando la mano de Natsu.-¿Tu eres Lucy?

-Oh, yo…si, mucho gusto.-Contesto Lucy, apenada.

-¿Desde cuándo Erza es miembro de Fairy Tail?-Pregunto mi padre, llamando la atención de todos.

-Desde hace un mes, Makarov.-Le sonrió el maestro divertido a mi padre.-No cabe duda que la familia Dreyar tiene una gran atracción a este gremio, ¿cierto?

Mire sorprendida lo que acababa de decir y sin importarme nada pregunte.

-¿Cómo se conocen?

En ese momento llegaron Mirajane, Lissana y Elfman, ofreciéndonos una taza de té y un pastel para cada uno. Sin mucho ánimo todos aceptamos mientras agradecíamos el gesto tan amable. Ellos se sentaron a un lado, mirando todo con tranquilidad.

-Así que no le has contado tu linda historia de amor, Makarov.-Dijo el maestro, mirando con sonrisa pícara a mi padre.

-Tsk, sí que eres bocón…

-¿Historia de amor? ¿Se refieren a la de mi madre?-Pregunto Lucy, un poco sorprendida.

-Realmente tengo curiosidad de saber eso pero, no es el momento, maestro Gildarts.-Baje la mirada apenada por haber interrumpido.-Tenemos un asunto importante que aclarar.

El maestro y mi padre entendieron la seriedad en que lo había dicho por lo que solo asintieron.

Poco a poco el gremio se iba llenando, siendo rodeados por la mayoría de ellos. Todos se encontraban sorprendidos de ver a mi padre allí, note la mirada sorprendida y melancólica de Makao y algunos integrantes mayores que pasaron y saludaron a mi padre de una manera amigable. Sabía por lógica que ya la mayoría de los hombres adultos conocían a mi padre de una manera aún más confianzuda, tal vez y al grado de llamarse amigos.

Jellal y Gray miraron a todos con frialdad, viendo que muchos de ellos estaban bromeando o incluso no prestaban mucha atención. Todos miraron interrogantes el por qué ellos provocaban que el ambiente fuera tan tenso.

-Tenemos una noticia que darles.-Hablo Gray bajando la mirada y dejando que rebeldes gotas cayeran al suelo.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver a Gray de una manera tan vulnerable pero, se sorprendieron más que Jellal y Natsu igual temblaran levemente. Me pare uniéndome con ellos y mirándolos de una manera realmente apenada.

-El abuelo Rob murió en misión.-Dijo Jellal, dejando como ambiente un gran shock.

Todos nos miraron realmente sorprendidos, esperando que cambiáramos nuestro semblante, dejando ver que realmente era una mentira. El maestro se encontraba realmente sorprendido y no caía en cuenta de nuestras miradas, observo a mi padre y este asintió con tristeza, dejando notar que la noticia era realmente verídica.

-Yo…realmente lamento tener que informarles esto.-Hablo Jellal, con la voz completamente desolada.

Mirajane sin poder evitarlo abrazo a Elfman y Lissana rompiendo el llanto, tratando de controlarse y muchos al igual que ella se dejaron caer, dejando que miles de lágrimas inundara el lugar. Era la primera vez que veía al gremio tan triste, los niños que se encontraban alrededor eran consolados por sus padres, que se encontraban iguales o incluso más dolidos. El maestro bajo la mirada, conteniéndose todas las ganas de llorar.

-¿Dónde está su cuerpo?-Pregunto el maestro, dejando que su voz se escuchara levemente quebrada.

-En la carreta, ya hice los preparativos del funeral.-Hablo mi padre, aun dejando que una capa de tristeza asomara sus ojos.

El gremio se encontraba realmente devastado…la perdida trae como consecuencias otra perdida.

Todos se fueron a preparar, con la típica ropa oscura que suelen hacerse en los funerales. Lucy, Levy y yo nos cambiamos con ropa que nos prestaron en el gremio, al igual que nos permitieron darnos una ducha. Era un largo y hermoso vestido negro, con encaje y dejando a la vista solamente los hombros. Jellal, Gray, Natsu y Wendy igual fueron a arreglarse para prepararse para el funeral.

Llegamos al cementerio de la familia real. Normalmente todos los cadáveres que se encontraban allí eran de nuestros ancestros, era la primera vez que alguien que no fuera de la familia fuera enterrado aquí. Gildarts reclamo pero, mi padre simplemente contesto con Rob era mi familia y sin más el maestro Gildarts agradeció.

El cementerio de la familia real era hermoso, todas las lapidas eran limpiadas y adornadas cada mes. Nunca se encontraría ninguna lapida sola y abandonada. El incienso también era parte del adorno, dejando que un agradable aroma se mezclara con las flores, en pocas palabras era un hermoso y gran jardín que realmente transmitía paz.

Todo el gremio había llegado y se sorprendían de ver el gran y hermoso lugar donde se encontraría de ahora en adelante el cuerpo del abuelo Rob. El maestro Gildarts se colocó en frente, mirando con gran dolor el ataúd, donde ahora se encontraba el abuelo Rob, dejando ver la última sonrisa que coloco en su último momento y un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas siendo sujetadas por sus pálidas manos. A un lado de él se encontraban, Natsu, Jellal, Wendy y Gray.

A pesar de nuestro sentimiento de tristeza, el lugar era adornado por la armonía, el sol era calido y nos daba en el rostro, dejando que pequeñas ráfagas de viento ondearan nuestro cabello, dejando que nuestro gran peso se llevara consigo todo. La ceremonia había dado comienzo y como era de esperarse muchos se encontraban llorando, escuchando las palabras del maestro Gildarts.

Cuando todo estaba por terminar, alce mi mano, pidiendo la palabra, unas últimas palabras, dirigidas especialmente para el abuelo Rob. Tome la mano de Wendy y la coloque aun lado de mí, abrazándola levemente por la espalda. Mire a donde se encontraban todos, viendo con dolor el ataúd y suspire fuertemente.

-El abuelo Rob era y es un gran hombre, su presencia física ya no se encuentra con nosotros pero, su presencia, su corazón y su alma esta guardada en nosotros. A cada uno de nosotros nos enseñó grandes cosas.-Baje la mirada, dejando que pocas lágrimas salieran de mis ojos.-El dio su vida en último segundo para que esta generación viviera, al igual que yo estoy dispuesta a dar mi vida para que la siguiente generación viva.-Mire como todos me miraban con asombro, en especial mi padre.- Yo, Erza Dreyar y Erza Scarlet, me siento orgullosa y feliz de haber conocido al abuelo Rob, le agradezco con todo mi corazón que me haya ayudado a encontrar a mi hermana Lucy, le agradezco que nos haya protegido a Jellal y a mí del ataque que nos mandaría al otro mundo. Por eso mismo, quiero seguir su moral, quiero proteger a mis amigos, quiero vivir por mis amigos.-Mire a Wendy con ternura y ella me devolvió la mirada.- Quiero que su memoria sea pasada en generaciones y generaciones, dándole el gran lugar que se merece.-Alce mi mano, dejando el dedo índice y el dedo pulgar arriba.-El dolor no se ira pero, viviremos con eso, al igual que viviremos felices de haber tenido el gran privilegio de haber conocido al abuelo Rob.

Todos alzaron su dedo índice y su dedo pulgar, como era de costumbre en Fairy Tail, sus miradas a pesar de aun ser cubiertas por tristeza, ahora también tenían un gran brillo de determinación. Gray comenzó a quitarse las lágrimas, sonriendo. Jellal abrazo a Wendy quitándole las pocas lágrimas que salían. Natsu sonrío, mostrando sus blancos dientes.

-¿Amas este lugar?-Me pregunto mi padre, que se encontraba atrás de mí.

Yo solo asentí en modo de respuesta, dejando que por su parte, una pequeña sonrisa adornara.

-Normalmente te lo hubiera negado pero, veo que las personas de aquí te aman y tú las amas a ellos. Rob te quería demasiado y estoy seguro de que el aun quisiera que estuvieras en Fairy Tail, ¿Cómo no cumplir el último deseo de mi amigo?

-¿Eso significa que…

-Sí, Erza. Tú eres miembro de Fairy Tail pero, aun así recuerda tus obligaciones con el reino.-Me dedico una leve sonrisa.

-Nunca olvidare a mi reino, padre.-Lo abrace, transmitiendo toda gratitud que era posible.-Muchas gracias, realmente no sabes lo feliz que me hace eso y sé que es poco tiempo el que estaré en Fairy Tail pero, ese tiempo lo aprovechare muy bien.

-Eso es realmente lo que quería escuchar, hija.-Me abrazo de igual manera.

Ahora el ambiente era cálido, poco a poco todos los integrantes se alejaban no sin dejar un hermoso ramo y a pesar de que aun lagrimas inundaban su rostro, se veían orgullosos y felices. Sabía que eran incapaces de olvidar al abuelo Rob al igual que yo.

-Aún tenemos que hablar.-Hablo mi padre serio, mirando al maestro Gildarts.-Gildarts, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Levy, Jellal, Wendy y Erza.

-¿Es el momento perfecto para correr?-Me murmuro el maestro, sonriendo algo nervioso.

Yo solo asentí con nerviosismo, sabía que nos iba a regañar de la peor manera. Lucy al igual que Levy pasaron saliva con dificultad al ver la mirada seria de mi padre. Natsu miro con horror como mi padre lo había mencionado por lo que fue el primero en correr pero, mi padre lo detuvo, aplastándolo con su mano que se había convertido gigantesca. Todos al querer evitar eso, mejor asentimos rendidos, no teníamos posibilidades si nos enfrentábamos a mi padre.

Kagura que aún se encontraba en el lugar, miro con extrañeza como todos se iba.

-¿Tú quién eres, pequeña?-Pregunto el maestro Gildarts, mirándola analíticamente.

-Perdón por no presentarme.-Hizo una reverencia.-Me llamo Kagura y yo…

-Ella no tiene donde quedarse, maestro.-Hablo Wendy interrumpiéndola.-Es una buena persona que nos ayudó a derrotar a los malos, sin ella posiblemente nosotras tampoco estaríamos aquí.-Kagura miro con ternura a Wendy, agradeciéndole por sus palabras.

-Entiendo, Mirajane.-Llamo el maestro a Mirajane, que aún se encontraba con Lissana abrazándola.- Por favor lleva a Kagura al gremio y ofrécele nuestra mejor comida, nosotros llegaremos en un rato más por lo que no la puedo atender ahora.

-Como usted diga maestro.-Hablo con una voz calmada y hermosa Mirajane.-Buena suerte a todos y los esperamos en el gremio.-Nos dedicó una sonrisa para comenzar a caminar con Kagura.

Vi como antes de retirarse, Kagura le agradeció a Jellal y lo abrazo. Este no correspondió ya que se encontraba sorprendido. No pude evitar sentir una pequeña molestia pero, mejor lo ignore.

Todos nos encontrábamos llegando al castillo. Las ayudantes se sorprendieron de ver que veníamos en compañía de nuestro padre. Vi que las copias que se encontraban en las escaleras miraban todo con una pequeña sonrisa, yo igual les sonreí y desaparecieron. Jura-san que se encontraban en el despacho, miro sorprendido todo pero, no dijo nada. Fue a su habitación dejándonos solamente a nosotros.

Por la reacción de todos vi que se encontraban sorprendidos por el gran castillo. Wendy miraba todo realmente encantada y embelesada. Natsu miraba todo completamente sorprendido y al momento de agarrar una pintura esta se cayó. Todos lo miramos y sonreímos nerviosos al ver que ahora se encontraba pidiendo piedad de que no lo llevaran a los calabozos. Mi padre suspiro pero, dejo una sonrisa escapar.

-Sabía que el castillo era enorme pero, no creí que tanto, Erza.-Me dijo Gray, mirando todo igual sorprendido.- Realmente es enorme.

-Gracias.-Deje escapar una pequeña risa.-Pero créeme una vez que solo te la vives aquí es muy aburrido.

-Puede que sea cierto, pero aun así no deja de ser sorprendente este lugar.

Nos sentamos todos en unos de los sillones que se encontraban en la habitación. Al haber mucho, todos nos sentamos de manera cómoda. Mi padre se sentó en un sillón individual al igual que el maestro Gildarts. Nosotros en cambio nos sentamos en los grandes y elegantes sofás.

-Quiero que me cuenten todo.-Hablo con dureza, mirándonos a todos serios esperando solamente la verdad.

-Bueno Makarov como sabes Erza-chan está en el gremio desde hace un mes más o menos.-Dijo como si fuera lógico el maestro, marcando un tic en mi padre.

-¿Qué fue la misión que le costó la vida a Rob y que mis hijas y el gremio está involucrado?-Sabia que su paciencia ahora era menor por lo que solo suspire.

-Padre, maestro.-Llame, tratando de llamar su atención y la de todos.-Tenemos problemas…serios problemas.-Todos me miraron interrogantes, excepto Jellal que ya se hacía una gran idea de todo.-Hace menos de una semana, Lucy fue secuestrada, creyendo que era yo.-Mi padre miro preocupado a Lucy pero, esta solo bajo la cabeza apenada.-Natsu, Gray, Wendy, Levy, el abuelo Rob y Jellal me acompañaron a buscarla y les estoy realmente agradecida por eso, ya que sin su ayuda nunca hubiera podido rescatar a Lucy.-Dirigí una pequeña y tierna mirada a donde se encontraba Lucy.- Fue oración seis el que me buscaba.

-¿Oración seis?-Pregunto sorprendido el maestro.

-Un gremio oscuro pero, no se preocupe maestro, derrotamos a todos sus integrantes.-Respondió serio Jellal.

-¿Y qué querían secuestrándote, Erza?-La mirada de mi padre era de completa preocupación.

-¿Qué soy realmente padre?-El me miro interrogante ya que le respondí con otra pregunta.-No hay por qué ocultarlo, el día que se llevaron a Lucy casi despierto.-Me miro horrorizado.-También después de una batalla con oración seis y desperté por completo antes de la muerte del abuelo Rob.

-Eso no es posible.-Se levantó de golpe, llamando la atención de todos.-Si hubieras despertado ahorita…

-Todos estarían muertos.

-Jellal logro detenerla.-Se interpuso Natsu, tratando de que mi padre se calmara un poco.-No fue su culpa, ella hizo lo posible para detenerse.

-No lo entienden.-Miro con frustración a Natsu.- ¡Por suerte ustedes están vivos, si ella vuelve hacer algo así, posiblemente nadie más vivirá para contarlo y menos ahora que ella realiza magia pura!

-¿A qué te refieres, Makarov?-Gildarts se interpuso.

-Tú mismo lo sabes Gildarts, tú fuiste uno de los magos que me ayudo a encontrar a Erza de niña. Si antes era fuerte aun si poseer magia pura ahora que la controla su cuerpo es como una capsula de magia que en cualquier momento puede estallar.-Me miro con preocupación pero, sin dejar de mostrarme cariño.

Me sorprendí al saber que el maestro Gildarts fue uno de los magos que me encontraron de niña.

-Ella no volverá a despertar.-Hablo Jellal, defendiéndome.-Si logro despertar fue por desesperación y por qué ella mismo lo quiso, su conciencia era la de ella y lo hizo para rescatar a la princesa Lucy.

-No justifico yo realmente la gran irresponsabilidad de lo que hice pero, aun así, tratare de que eso no ocurra de nuevo.

Mi padre y el maestro observaron cómo entre Jellal y yo nos apoyábamos, con nuestra mirada ambos nos dábamos ánimos, ánimos que solo conseguíamos el uno del otro.

-¿Cómo conseguiste controlarla, Jellal?-Pregunto el maestro de golpe.

Todos en la habitación habían visto como me había controlado por lo que de inmediato las mejillas de todos estaban completamente sonrojadas y claro incluyendo las mías también. Mire nerviosa a otro lado, tratando de desviar las miradas que iban dirigidas a mi. Sabía que no lograría engañar a mi padre, pero hablar de eso era algo incómodo y más estando Jellal presente ya que él se encontraba igual o más nervioso que yo.

-Sí que me sorprendes, Erza.-Sabia que no lo había engañado.- No los obligare a que me digan pero, se ve que es algo muy empalagoso y eso tú me lo contaras después querida hija.

¡Demonios! Sabía que mi padre era astuto y ahora solo dejo un aire aún más incómodo solo para presionarme.

-¡Que rápido crecen mis hijos! ¿Verdad, Makarov?-Las manos del maestro se encontraban colocadas en sus mejillas, mientras que hablaba y miraba como un adolecente.

-Espero que tu hijo no pervierta a mi hija, Gildarts.

De inmediato me caí ante la sorpresa de escuchar eso. Jellal se ahogó con su propia saliva mientras que su rostro era completamente rojo escarlata, en cambio yo, tapaba mis ojos con mis manos resignada pero, igual de roja que Jellal.

-Padre, retomemos el tema.-Hable quedito solo para que el me escuchara.

-Es cierto, luego hablare contigo, joven Jellal.-Miro penetrante a Jellal por lo que este solo se sonrojo aún más.- ¿Cuál era el objetivo de oración seis?

Nuevamente el ambiente de la habitación se colocaba tenso, mientras que todos escuchaban con completa atención.

-Quieren revivir a Zeref.-Contesto Lucy, mirándome preocupada.

Mi padre y el maestro Gildarts quedaron completamente sorprendidos para después su rostro ser cambiado por el miedo. Wendy se encontraba cabizbaja temblando levemente.

-¡Eso es imposible!-Exclamo horrorizado mi padre, dejando ver la desesperación en sus ojos.-¿Por qué dicen eso?

-Cuando fui secuestrada me dejaron con otras jóvenes y escucharon atentamente que su objetivo era revivir a Zeref, utilizando la magia pura de las doncellas y demás jóvenes, también utilizando la sangre y magia oscura de una bruja y… por ultimo un hibrido, que apuntaron sin tener pruebas a Erza.-La mirada de Lucy era de completa preocupación.

Mi padre bajo la mirada, apretando sus puños con fuerza dejando que las uñas se encajaran en ellas y salieran un poco de sangre. Para detener eso, me acerque y le dedique una pequeña mirada de apoyo.

-Todo estará bien.-Le susurre abrasándolo levemente.

El maestro Gildarts se mantenía atento y pensativo, mientras que su mirada era seria y calculadora. Todos observaban la reacción de mi padre, en especial Lucy y Levy que eran las que más habían convivido conmigo y habían visto los desastres que cause algunos años atrás.

-¿Qué piensas hacer, Makarov?-Pregunto serio el maestro.

-No se.-Se sinceró, dejando mostrar su preocupación y frustración.

-Tengo otra mala noticia.-Hable, haciendo que todos me miraran interrogantes, en especial Jellal que era el que sabía la mayoría de lo sucedido.- Tengo el presentimiento de que Zeref está vivo.

Todos ensancharon los ojos.

-¿Por qué tienes ese presentimiento, Erza?-Pregunto Gray.

-Cuando desperté por completo, sentí a lo lejos una magia oscura mucho más poderosa que la mía.-Todos se sorprendieron de eso pero, en especial mi padre, Jellal y el maestro.-Lo ignore pero, lo me puso en dudas Zero, que dijo que él era el único en poder matarme, estando en ese estado y esa magia realmente era poderosa, incluso puedo asegurar que se encontraba ese ser, haciendo un hechizo.

-Cuando intente tener una visión de Zeref solo vi a un hombre en un bosque.-Se unió a la conversación Charle.-Casi nunca fallo y puedo ver con seguridad a la persona o cosa pero, en ese caso solo vi eso.

-Esto…se viene abajo.-Hablo con frustración el maestro.-Si Zeref está vivo, será el fin de esta era.

-¡Nosotros no permitiremos eso!-Grito Natsu, haciendo que de sus puños saliera fuego.

-Erza no es un hibrido ¿Verdad, padre?-Pregunto Lucy, ignorando el antiguo comportamiento de Natsu.

Todos miramos atentos a mi padre, pero me horrorice al ver que no contestaba y que el maestro lo miraba con pena.

-¿Eres mi padre?-Pregunte ensanchando los ojos, temiendo a que la respuesta fuera negativa.

-¡Claro que eres mi hija, Erza!-Me grito realmente enojado.

-¿Layla? ¿Layla era mi madre?-Sin poder evitarlo mi ojo izquierdo comenzó a llorar. Me había convertido en una llorona pero, en cambio ahora me encontraba enojada, no sabía porque mi enojo, solo sabía que estaba realmente enojada.

Gray que se encontraba a mi lado, tomo mi hombro tratando de que mi enojo se controlara.

-No…

Eso había sido la gota que derramo el vaso. Lucy al igual que Levy ensanchó los ojos sorprendidas para después ser remplazado por la ira, en especial Lucy que miro con coraje a mi padre.

-¡¿De qué hablas, padre?! Erza es mi hermana, hija de Layla Heartfilia.-Se paró, mirando con reproche a mi padre, siendo igual sujetada por los hombros por Natsu.

-Aclara sus dudas, Makarov.-Miro indiferente el maestro a mi padre.

-Tu madre no es Layla Heartfilia pero, yo si soy tu padre.-Mi miro con pena en sus ojos. Al ver esa muestra tan humillante no pude evitar sentir tanto coraje.- Tu madre era una hechicera.

Todos nos sorprendidos de sobremanera pero, me deje caer en el suelo al saber eso. Desde que era niña tuve siempre la sospecha de eso, tenía siempre dudas y más al saber que solo yo poseía magia oscura y Lucy no. Tenía lógica, físicamente no era nada parecía a Layla ni a mi padre, incluso mi magia no es para nada similar y aun así es más poderosa que la de Layla.

Jellal y Gray rápido se colocaron a mi lado, ayudándome a levantarme pero, simplemente no quería levantarme. Lucy igual se dejó caer, golpeando con coraje el suelo. Natsu la detuvo abrazándola fuertemente para que no se hiciera daño, ella sin poder evitarlo se abrazó a él, llorando en su pecho.

-Te amo demasiado padre.-Hable aun estando en el suelo.-Pero esto es demasiado, no diré que te odio porque no me dejare llevar por malos sentimientos por el momento pero, si es injusto, injusto que me hayas mentido.-Lo mire con coraje, sorprendiendo a todos completamente, en especial al maestro.-Si realmente soy un hibrido tienes la obligación de matarme.

Me pare, aun teniendo a lado a Jellal y Gray que se encontraban ayudándome a sostenerme pero, los mire de manera cálida para alejarme de ellos.

Me coloque con rapidez en frente de mi padre y del maestro, sacando unas espadas. Todos miraron espantados la situación, vi que me iban a detener pero, les dedique una sonrisa para que no dudaran o pensaran cosas malas.

-Ya escucho maestro, lo que soy y es testigo al igual que todos al saber eso.-Mire al maestro seria, mientras que el me miraba sorprendido.-Tu igual padre. Me tienen viva a pesar de saber que soy un ser realmente poderoso, incluso ustedes mismos saben que si despierto me costara trabajo pero, los podría matar.

-Lose Erza-chan.-Hablo el maestro mirándome con cariño.

-Entonces mátenme aquí y ahora mismo.

Jellal rápidamente se colocó atrás de mí y me miro enojado, demasiado enojado que incluso mi corazón dolió un poco.

-La vida del abuelo Rob no será desperdiciada por esa razón, Erza.-Su mirada era demasiado fría.- En estos momentos no has hecho nada malo y el hecho o no hecho de ser mitad mago, mitad hechicero no le da a nadie la justificación de matarte.-Volteo su vista ahora al maestro y a mi padre.-Incluso si ustedes la atacaran me interpondría y sé que no podría vencerlos pero, defendería a Erza con mi vida, incluso si me gano a todo el reino como enemigo.

-Me alegra saber eso, joven Jellal.-Mi padre sonrió con tristeza.-Pero, preferiría morir a dañar a mi hija, aunque en estos momentos la he dañado de una manera imperdonable.

-¿Entonces, padre?-Pregunto aun llorando Lucy, que se encontraba en los brazos de Natsu.-Lo mínimo que puedes hacer responder todas las dudas.

-No juzguen a Makarov, niños.-Hablo con calma el maestro, mirando con pena a mi padre.- Hace alrededor de algunos años, Makarov se unió a Fairy Tail.-Todos nos sorprendimos al saber eso, mirando a mi padre que este solo se encontraba, mirando serio la situación.- Era joven él y se enamoró perdidamente de una hermosa hechicera de cabellos escarlatas. La naturaleza de esa mujer era maligna, una digna hechicera de rango SS para los humanos, más sin embargo, ella en su oscuro corazón igual se enamoró de él. Cuando el actual Rey se enteró de eso, mando a matar a la joven hechicera de nombre Alice pero, se sorprendió al saber que se encontraba embarazada. Makarov trato de evitar eso y la única condición de ello fue que cuando naciera el niño o niña, matarían a la hechicera al igual que a la bebe.-Deje que mi cabello tapara mi rostro, mostrando dolor en mis reacciones.- El embarazo debilito tanto a la mujer que solo se la pasaba en un oscuro cuarto, siento atendida siempre por una enfermera. Cuando la hechicera tenía cinco meses de embarazo, comprometieron a tu padre en sagrado matrimonio con una hermosa mujer de familia noble…Layla Heartfilia. El ya conocía a Layla debido a que ella igual pertenecía a Fairy Tail pero, se llevaban realmente mal. Ninguno de los dos tuvo más opción que aceptar el compromiso y se casaron cuando la hechicera tenía solo siete meses. En todo el tiempo Makarov se enamoró perdidamente de Layla, olvidándose de la hechicera.-Eso hizo que mi corazón se sintiera aún más adolorido.-Cuando la bebe nació, resulto ser una hermosa niña. En el último momento que la iban a matar no notaron ningún poder maligno y la antigua reina se enamoró de la pequeña niña, solo mandando a matar a la hechicera, que sin poder defenderse murió.-Jellal apretó mi mano, el igual que yo temblando de coraje.- A los pocos meses Layla quedo embarazada pero, a esta bebe la aceptaron sin ninguna excusa. Layla amo tanto a la bebe con nombre de Erza, como su propia hija, la trataba igual pero, cuando la bebe que Layla esperaba nació, ella no soporto el embarazo, horas después, ella murió siendo encomendadas a Makarov, haciéndole prometer que no dejaría que nadie dañara a Erza ni a Lucy.

Mi coraje era realmente grande, la única razón por la que no me movía era porque Jellal sujetaba fuertemente mi mano.

-Eso es muy cruel.-Susurro Wendy, mirando la situación con pena.

Ella tenía razón, mi padre había sido muy cruel haber olvidado y permitido que mi madre muriera, ella no daño a nadie y el ser o no hechicera no le daba a nadie la opción de matarla.

Lucy cayó en cuenta en algo y pregunto.

-Desde que tienes diez años eres capaz de usar hechicería, Erza…

-¿Pero por qué Erza? ¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron con ese secuestro?-Pregunto mi padre, realmente frustrado.

Jellal igual me miro, esperando la respuesta pero, al ver mi mirada de dolor decidió no preguntar. Dirigí una vista rápida a Lucy y a mi padre de completa frialdad, dejándolos en shock por haberlos visto de una manera tan inusual hacia ellos.

-Eso no es de su incumbencia.

Sin más me aleje del lugar, dejando a todos atónitos debido a mi comportamiento tan frio hacia ellos dos. Podía permitir todo lo anterior debido a que era pasado y yo no me encontraba en esas situaciones para poder intervenir pero, el que preguntara, sabía que era sacar por completo toda la ira que tenía. Era fácil que ellos preguntaran, después de todo a ellos no les daba el mismo dolor hablar de lo que me sucedió. Ellos nunca entenderían ya que nunca han experimentado algo tan cruel, algo tan humillante.

No era la primera vez que me preguntaban, al contrario esa pregunta era muy frecuente cada vez que me encontraba llorando sola o triste pero, siempre les contestaba que no recordaba nada. Ahora que se todo eso, no puedo evitar contestarles de una mala manera. Retirarme a mis aposentos tal vez sería la mejor opción.

Al momento de querer subir las escaleras siento tres presencias atrás de mí. No hay necesidad de voltear a ver sus rostros ya que las reconozco perfectamente.

-Lamento la escena que vieron hace un momento.

-No es necesario que te disculpes por eso, después de todo, debe de ser algo demasiado malo para ponerte en esa situación y no queremos presionarte pero, si queremos que sepas que tienes amigos, la soledad no es bueno, después de todo.-Hablo calmadamente Gray.

-No estoy sola.-Los mire y les dedique una sonrisa.-Gracias, Gray, Natsu y Jellal.

Cuando pase mi vista en Jellal algo me perturbo demasiado, sentí una muy leve cantidad de magia oscura en su cuerpo. Lo mire detenidamente, aun teniendo los ojos ensanchados por la sorpresa.

-¿Estas bien, Jellal?-Pregunte un poco asustada.

Él se sorprendió al igual que Natsu y Gray mirando aún más detenidamente a Jellal. Este solo me miro interrogante para después dedicarme una pequeña sonrisa.

-Perdón, son solamente ideas mías.

Pase mi vista a Natsu pero, me inquiete en no sentir nada en él. Era Jellal el que desprendía esa leve oscuridad. Actué con cautela ya que no quería que nadie más se enterara de esto. Mire a los alrededores y nadie se encontraba.

-¿Dónde está Wendy?-Pregunte curiosa al ver que Wendy no formaba parte del grupo.

-Se quedó con Lucy y Levy, dijeron que irían a tomar el té, ya que Lucy esta aun algo…triste.-Me respondió Natsu.

-Entiendo, ¿Qué les parece si comemos una gran rebanada de pastel?-Pregunte emocionada, quería desviar el tema que al parecer los había perturbado.-Vamos.

Los lleve conmigo a la terraza que se encontraba cerca de mi cuarto. Pedí que llevaran algo de té y pastel mientras que ellos solo se dedicaban a caminar. Cuando llegamos la tarde paso demasiado normal, me comentaron que el maestro se había quedado hablando con mi padre sobre lo antes sucedido.

Cuando nos encontrábamos charlando levemente, igual sentí esa presión en el pecho, pase mí vista a Jellal e igual se encontraba adolorido. Me atemorice al ver que se estaba quedando inconsciente.

-¡Su medicina!-Exclamo sorprendido Gray.

Rápidamente Natsu comenzó a buscar en la capa de Jellal algo, segundos después saco un pequeño recipiente haciendo que Jellal la tomara. Por las muecas que hacia Jellal me dejaba en claro que le dolía demasiado, me preocupe y rápidamente mande a una de las ayudantes a que buscaran y trajeran a Wendy.

Me coloque a un lado de Jellal y tome su mano para verlo con preocupación, ahora es que me doy cuenta de que estaba hechizado.

-Tranquilo todo estará bien.-Le susurre tratando de que su dolor calmara un poco pero, me preocupe al ver como aumentaba más.

-¡Natsu, Gray ayúdenme!-Les pedí para que rápido tomaran a Jellal de sus extremidades.

Ambos me miraron curiosos y yo solamente me dedique a sacar un poco de magia oscura. Se sorprendieron al ver eso ya que sabía lo que podía ocurrir pero, aun así no me detuvieron. Deje que mi cuerpo liberara magia oscura pero, me sorprendí al comprobar que pequeña magia oscura salía del corazón de Jellal.

Wendy llego junto a Lucy y Levy, las tres mirando preocupadas a Jellal.

-Colócalo en la cama, Gray.-Ordene por lo que el rápidamente acepto.

Cuando Gray coloco a Jellal en mi cama, Wendy comenzó a inspeccionarlo pero, se mirada era de miedo y preocupación. Todos esperamos alrededor de treinta minutos en lo que Wendy terminaba ya que se estaba demorando un poco pero, el rostro de Jellal era más aliviado. Ahora se encontraba totalmente dormido, su rostro representaba tanta calma que eso hizo que todos nos calmáramos.

-¿Estara bien Jellal, Wendy?-Pregunto Lucy, aun preocupada por el estado de Jellal.

-Solo logre calmarlo pero, no será suficiente.-Nos explicó Wendy, realmente deprimida.-Su medicina ya no hace efecto y tengo miedo de que esto se vaya a complicar tanto.

Sus pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus hermosos ojos, siendo bañados junto con la preocupación.

-Esta hechizado, ¿Verdad?-Pregunte mirando con miedo a Jellal.

-Sí.

-No te preocupes, recuerda que solo una hechicera del mismo nivel que el que lo hechizo puede revertirlo.-Le acaricie la cabeza en modo de que tomara más confianza.-Recuerda que soy una hechicera también y estaré dispuesta a ayudar a Jellal en todo momento, no importa el precio.-Termine de decirle para que ella de inmediato me abrazara en modo de agradecimiento.

-Erza tú…

-Lose Lucy, no sé nada de medicina pero, en el reino de Aster se encuentran un gran número de libros que me ayudaran.-Acaricie la mejilla de Wendy que aun se encontraba demasiado sonrojada debido al llanto.-Pero, alguien tiene que cuidar a Jellal.

-Erza, cuídalo tu, nosotros nos encargaremos de traer los libros del reino Aster.-Hablo Gray, mirándome seguro.-No fallaremos.

-Yo igual voy.-Se unieron en unísono Levy y Lucy.

-¡Ustedes son de la nobleza, no los dejara el Rey!-Exclamo con obviedad Natsu.

-No se preocupen, le pediré a mi padre una carreta que nos transporte al Reino Aster, seguramente sabiendo que soy hija de Makarov el Rey me prestara los libros.-Dijo Lucy, mirándome decidida.

Yo al igual que Wendy le dedicamos una mirada de gratitud.

-Yo igual puedo ser de mucha ayuda.-Se unió Levy motivada.

-Bien entonces, mañana partimos.-Dijo Gray, mirando a Levy y a Lucy.-Wendy se quedara con Erza por si Jellal se pone mal, mientras que Natsu, Lucy, Levy y yo partiremos al reino Aster en busca de los libros.

-¡Sí!-Todos ellos alzaron las manos en son de aprobación.

-Muchas gracias…a todos.-Agradeció Wendy, mirando todo conmovida y agradecida.

-Jellal y tu será mejor que se queden en el castillo, así podrán estar más seguros y los médicos del castillo nos ayudaran a encontrar el mal que se encuentra en su corazón.

-Sí, Erza-san.

-Entonces está decidido, no te preocupes Wendy, Jellal se pondrá bien porque nosotros traernos esos libros a tiempo, prometo que no fallaremos en esta misión.-Hablo con gran euforia Natsu, dándonos ánimos a todos para asentir.

Solo espero realmente que Natsu, Gray, Lucy y Levy traigan esos libros a tiempo. Lo demás está de sobra, lo importante ahora es enfocarnos en el bienestar de Jellal.

Sabía que mi padre y el maestro Gildarts aceptarían en que Jellal y Wendy se quedaran en el castillo. Después de todo, mi padre está demasiado agradecido con ellos por haberme ayudado a recuperar a Lucy y más aún al saber que ellos son mis amigos y simplemente no puedo ignorar este caso.

**Hello bueno este fue el capitulo n_n espero que les haya gustado y como vieron ya muchas dudas fueron resueltas, claro aun quedan más pero no se desesperen que todo se sabra en su momento **

**Pobre Jellal esta malito TT-TT espero que nada malo le ocurra por que no lo soportare :C**

**En cambio ya se viene el NALU y el GALE muajajaja esa misión puede que una corazoncitos…y también destroce algunos otros D: Como ya saben la siguiente saga comenzara con el siguiente capitulo. **

**No hice tanto drama con lo del abuelo Rob por que en el anterior capitulo le di lo merecido TT-TT ahora descansara en paz *w* No se preocupen tal vez ahorita Erza, Jellal o Wendy no tendrán mucha acción en esta saga pero, la que sigue después de esta será toda una guerra TT-TT **

**Espero que les haya gustado y espero sus hermosos Reviews por favor, si tienen alguna duda decirme que con gusto se las responderé a menos que sea algo dentro de la trama que se revele mas adelante, en ese caso me esperaran poquito para que todo se resuelva nwn Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo y espero realmente sus hermosos reviews que son lo que mas espero después de terminar todo el capitulo TT-TT **


	10. Preparación de un gran baile y una ciuda

**Hola :D Bueno bueno ya traje el capitulo, espero que les guste tanto como a mi XD que la verdad me mato de risa escribir unas escenas. Gracias a los que dejaron reviews **

**TitaniaSoul: No te preocupes que en estos capítulos más o menos el Gray X Erza estará con todo y más por que la historia dara una vuelta de 360° y respecto a Kagura ya lose -.- si que se le insinúa al pobre e inocente Jellalsito TT-TT Gracias por tu comentario espero con ancias tu opinión sobre este cap c: saludos **

**Teresa: Oww muchas gracias, realmente me alagas y pues realmente trato de que la historia sea realmente buena, en este capitulo es un poco más de comedia pero, eso es bueno por que los que siguen serán puro drama D: puedo decir que ya es lo mejor bueno de toda la historia pero, lo mejor estará para el final que sin duda no se lo imaginaran muajajajaj **

**UNA PREGUNTA: ¿Les gustaría final triste o feliz? **

**Bueno, espero que me conteste esa preguntita y sin más los dejo disfrutar este cap n_n espero sus reviews con ancias por favor, bye bye los amo *w***

Preparación de un gran baile y una ciudad de ancianos.

Habían pasado alrededor de trece horas desde que se fueron, Lucy, Levy, Gray y Natsu, claro, junto Happy y Charle que fueron aceptados en Fairy Tail ya que no tenían hogar. Charle le tomo un gran cariño a Wendy y Happy a Natsu, así que ambos se quedaron con los pequeños exceeds.

Natsu convenció a mi padre de que dejara asistir a Lucy y a Levy, prometiéndole que las cuidaría y que ellas eran las únicas que podían entrar a la biblioteca de Aster ya que el Rey conocía a mi padre pero, lógicamente él no podía ir ya que aún tenía pendientes con el reino. Él con pesar acepto. También permitió que se quedaran Jellal y Wendy por lo que les asigno una habitación a cada uno, el maestro igual se encontraba realmente preocupado por eso mandaba con gran frecuencia a alguien del gremio para informarle como seguía Jellal.

Porlyusica se encontraba fuera de Magnolia pero, un par de palomas mensajeras fueron a su actual dirección para pedirle que cuando regresara fuera inmediatamente al castillo. Wendy se encargaba de atender a Jellal al igual que yo.

-Muchas gracias por su ayuda, Erza-san.-Dijo Wendy dedicándome una pequeña sonrisa.

-No es nada Wendy, realmente deseo que Jellal mejore.-Baje la mirada algo preocupada.-Wendy ¿Por qué Jellal tiene magia oscura en su corazón?

Ella se quedó callada, mirando a Jellal con tristeza para después mirarme, mientras que se decidía si hablar o no.

-Fue hace muchos años.-Realmente se atrevió hablar, por lo que ahora me contaba atentamente.-Nuestra madre nos abandonó un día, Jellal solo tenía siete años pero, para su edad era demasiado maduro. En nuestra pequeña casa, en un lugar cerca de las montañas, solo nos dejó una carta que decía "Lo lamento, no puedo seguir con ustedes".-Su cara mostraba sufrimiento, pero seguía contando.-Cuando Jellal tenía ocho años, decidió que era momento de unirse a un gremio para poder cubrir los gastos así que él y yo comenzamos a buscar gremios en la mayoría de los reinos que se encontraban alrededor pero, nos rechazaban por ser demasiado pequeños.-Eso realmente era una crueldad, ellos debieron de haber sufrido demasiado.-Así paso otro año y Jellal cumplió nueve años, dedicamos dos años a buscar la manera de sobrevivir y realmente la pasábamos bien él y yo pero, un día entramos a un pueblo que se dedicaban solamente a la hechicería, obviamente nosotros no sabíamos eso por lo que solo entramos, al ver las hechiceras a Jellal rápido lo rodearon, diciendo que el sería un excelente experimento. Nos aventaron a los calabozos para después llevarse a Jellal. Cuando el regreso, estaba realmente mal a punto de morir realmente.-Me sorprendí de saber eso, mire con dolor a Jellal que seguía durmiendo.-Nos aventaron fuera del pueblo y un granjero de corazón puro nos recogio, llevándonos a su pequeña casa, su esposa e hija cuidaron de Jellal y él poco a poco se recuperaba pero, desde entonces el sufría de fuertes dolores en su corazón. Lo atendieron un médico y solo le receto una medicina que calmaba el dolor.

-Ellas hicieron realmente hechicería con Jellal pero, me sorprende porque es fuerte el nivel de magia oscura que tiene, claramente se ve que no fue hecha por cualquier mujer, debió de haber sido una mujer realmente fuerte.-Analice aun el extraño sentimiento que me daba el sentir la magia oscura que provenía del cuerpo de Jellal.-No importa como Wendy, nosotras ayudaremos a Jellal ¿Verdad?

-Sí, Erza-san.-Me miro entusiasmada.

-Debes estar realmente cansada, porque no te das un baño, mis ayudantes dejaron toda clase de ropa en tu habitación.-La mire con cariño, viendo que tenía pequeñas ojeras debajo de sus ojos.-Yo cuidare a Jellal, cualquier cosa yo te digo ¿Si?

-Muchas gracias, prometo no tardarme mucho.-Sin más salió de la habitación con un gran sueño, que incluso se notaba a kilómetros.

-Sabias que estaba despierto.-Afirmo Jellal, que se encontraba acomodándose en la cama.

-Sí.-Le dedique una pequeña sonrisa para acercarme a él.

-No tienen por qué hacer todo eso, yo me encuentro muy bien.-Me reclamo, dejando que un leve sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas.

-Sabes que no.-Le reclame ahora yo, mirándolo con reproche.-Me ofende que no me hayas comentado de tu enfermedad.

-Sabes que si te decía no me dejarías acompañarte a buscar a la princesa Lucy.

No conteste absolutamente nada ya que tenía razón. Suspire para darle a entender que me rendía ante él, por lo que solo me dedico una pequeña sonrisa de arrogancia. Cuando le iba a reclamar tocaron a la puerta, por lo que conteste con un "adelante".

-My lady Erza, aquí están las cosas que pidió.-Entro un hombre de edad adulta, entregándome un gran paquete.

-Muchas gracias, Rufus-san.-Le agradecí por lo que él me dedico una cariñosa sonrisa y se retiró dando una inclinación.

-Se ve que todos aquí te quieren mucho.-Me hablo Jellal, mirando la escena conmovido.

-¿Crees que soy la persona que trata mal a las demás?-Pregunte con burla, por lo que el asintió de igual manera. Eso hizo que una pequeña risa saliera de mis labios.-Amo a las personas del castillo y afuera del castillo, ellos son como mi familia y los respeto demasiado.

-Sin duda serás una excelente reina, my lady Erza.-Contesto orgulloso por lo que yo solo sonreí con pena.

-Ten.-Le entregue un paquete que había traído anteriormente Rufus-san por lo que él me miro interrogante-Es un cambio de ropa para dormir y de diario, debes estar realmente cansado así que estas con toda la libertad de usar el baño y las instalaciones del castillo, si tienes hambre dile a Rufus-san que será el me ayudara en eso.-Vi que iba a reclamar por lo que hable aún más rápido.-Y no me reclames, esto es por no contarme lo de tu enfermedad.

-Erza no tienes por qué hacer esto.-Me reclamo, intentando pararse.

-Quiero ayudarte Jellal, permíteme hacerlo, por favor.-Lo mire con tristeza por lo que él solo asintió derrotado.

-¿Y el segundo paquete?-Pregunto curioso, viendo que me habían traído otro paquete.

Me sonroje demasiado por lo que voltee el rostro a otro lado.

-Yo…dormiré contigo para cuidarte.-Mi rostro se convirtió en un rojo intenso.

Al igual que yo, él se sonrojo, incluso las palabras no salían de su boca por lo nervioso que estaba. Mire divertida su reacción y me levante del sillón en el que estaba sentada, mirándolo algo divertida porque no lograba decir nada.

-Iré a darme un baño, regresare en una hora.-El asintió con nerviosismo.-Cualquier cosa que necesites pídeselo a Rufus-san, por favor.

Salí de la habitación, dirigiéndome a la mía. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar, un ayudante de la casa se acercó a mí, deteniendo mí pasó.

-Señorita Erza, el Rey Makarov desea verla en su despacho.-Me informo por lo que yo solo asentí agradecida.

Cambie mi rumbo ahora directo a donde se encontraba el despacho de mi padre, aun me encontraba un poco molesta pero, realmente agradecía que haya dejado ir a Lucy y a Levy con Natsu, además de que ha estado tratando muy bien a Jellal y a Wendy y eso es realmente de agradecer.

Toque la puerta, recibiendo un "adelante" me adentre y lo mire, viendo cómo se encontraba viendo unos documentos, se veía realmente estresado por lo que era lo mejor ir a lo directo.

-¿Qué sucede, padre?

-Mañana es el festival de la flor de loto y se me olvido por completo.-Miro resignado los papeles, se me hacía realmente raro que se olvidara de cosas tan importantes.-Como sabes mañana vienen varios monarcas y como es costumbre habrá un baile, para que no hagas planes mañana, hija.

Era normal que se hiciera un baile ya que el festival de la flor de loto era una celebración que ha pasado de generación en generación en nuestra familia, el pueblo participa con hermosas y divertidas actividades y en la noche, se realiza un modesto baile con antifaces, donde todo el pueblo puede venir, al igual que muchos monarcas están especialmente invitados.

-Pero padre, sabes que yo no suelo salir a esos bailes.

Y eso era cierto, por mi seguridad y la de Lucy nos quedábamos siempre observando el baile a lo lejos, siendo tapadas siempre por túnicas muy elegantes.

-Lose pero, mañana viene Iván y su hijo y sabes lo problemático que son.-Dijo algo cansado.

-¿Aun está de pie la boda?-Pregunte algo intimidada.

-Solo tu tomas las decisiones Erza, pero te recomiendo que no digas nada en frente del consejo, simplemente ignora al príncipe Laxus.-Me aconsejo con una tierna sonrisa.-Tu eres libre de escoger con quien quieres casarte y si no le parece a Laxus ni a Iván pues ni modo, yo soy el Rey y si yo quiero yo ordeno eso.

-Gracias padre.-Le sonreí agradecida.-Aunque realmente en estos momentos lo que menos pienso es en bodas.

-Cuando menos lo esperes estarás en el altar, vestida de blanco y realmente deseo que con la persona que amas.-Me hablaba con una delicadeza que hizo que mi corazón sintiera una calidez agradable.-Seguro y será ese joven, Jellal.-Ahora me miro de manera picara por lo que solo ensanche los ojos totalmente sonrosada.

-Él es mi amigo, padre.-Trate de mentirle y aunque eso no era mentira, me dolía muy dentro de mi aceptar eso.-Yo lo quiero demasiado y si en algún momento me llegara a enamorar de él, debo admitir que desearía que él también se enamorara de mí.

-Creo que lo segundo no es nada difícil, Erza.-Un aura asesina lo rodeo por completo.

Solo sonreí nerviosa para dirigir mi vista hacia el gran reloj que se encontraba en el despacho de mi padre, faltaba media hora para reunirme nuevamente con Jellal.

-Mañana ayudare con los preparativos del festival padre, por ahora me paso a retirar.-Dije haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza.-Que pases buenas noches…te amo, padre.

-Yo igual te amo, Erza.

Salí del despacho, para dirigirme a mi habitación, me habían preparado el baño por lo que solo llegue y me relaje. Salí y me cambie con un vestido de dormir de seda color verde, era realmente cómodo. Camine directo a la habitación de Jellal, tocando primero la puerta y recibiendo de parte de él un "adelante". Cuando lo vi no pude evitar sonrojarme de sobremanera. Se encontraba recargado en la puerta que daba directo al pasillo para llegar a su baño. Su cabello alborotado y mojado lo hacía ver demasiado atractivo, mientras que la vestimenta para dormir se veía realmente bien, un pantalón color rojo de seda al igual que la playera, dejando ver un poco de su pecho.

Él sin duda era atractivo. De repente todas las imágenes de cuando nos besamos se me vinieron a la cabeza por lo que me sonroje aún más. Ahora caía bien en cuenta de lo que había hecho y me sentía un poco avergonzada pero, feliz al recordar que él fue el que me beso primero.

-¿Estas bien? Te ves muy roja.-Pregunto algo preocupado, acercándose a mí y colocando su mano en mi mejilla.

Al tenerlo más cerca vi más cerca su pecho, notando lo bien formado y trabajado que estaba. Era musculoso y eso se notaba por la playera de seda que se pegaba levemente a su cuerpo.

-No…no te preocupes, estoy bien.-Me adentre a la habitación pasando a un lado de él.- ¿Ya cenaste?

-Sí, realmente los cocineros son fantásticos.-Por su cara vi que disfruto mucho la cena por lo que solo le dedique una tierna mirada.

-Ven, aun tienes que descansar.-Me senté en un sillón, acomodándome un poco.-No te preocupes, esta noche la pasare contigo y si te sientes mal de inmediato vendrán los médicos del castillo, sin duda halláremos cura a tu enfermedad.-Le asegure, mirándolo decidida.

-Gracias por todo, Erza.-Me miro con cariño, acostándose nuevamente en la cama.- ¿Piensas quedarte toda la noche en ese sillón?-Me pregunto preocupado, notando como yo asentía.-Ven, la cama es demasiado grande, fácilmente dormiremos cómodos los dos.

Me sonroje de inmediato al escuchar su propuesta.

-¿Estará bien?

-Por supuesto.

Él se movió un poco, cuando me acosté, ambos estábamos demasiado rojos pero, igual estábamos cómodos. Me incline un poco, quedando frente a frente de él.

-Mañana habrá un baile y un festival.-Comente, perdiéndome levemente en sus ojos.

-¡Oh cielos! ¿Deberás estar presente?-Pregunto algo desanimado.

-Para mí mala suerte si, ¿te gustaría ser mi pareja en el baile?-Pregunte algo nerviosa pero, quería estar con él y más sabiendo que estará Laxus en el baile.

Él se sorprendió demasiado, sus mejillas se sonrosaron levemente y me miro algo apenado.

-¿Estará bien si soy tu pareja en el baile?-Pregunto apenado, me ilusione mucho al saber que realmente lo estaba considerando.

-¡Por supuesto!-Exclame emocionada.

-Entonces será un honor acompañarla, my lady.-Me dedico una hermosa sonrisa por lo que yo igual se la correspondí.

Realmente era la primera vez que me la pasaba tan feliz al estar en el castillo, él hacía que todo fuera tan agradable, su amabilidad era demasiado agradable, su presencia me hacía sentir tan nerviosa y sentir un cosquilleo en mi vientre, dejándome con unas enormes ganas de abrazarlo y comentarle esta agradable sensación y lo hubiera hecho pero, ahora no era el momento, y menos al saber que para el consejo estoy comprometida. No pude evitar poner una mueca de tristeza al recordar ese detalle.

-¿Sucede algo malo?-Me pregunto preocupado, notando mi mueca de disgusto.

-Tengo que pensar en una manera de quitar mi compromiso de en medio.-Le conté, realmente desanimada.-Si Laxus lo da a conocer de manera pública será un gran problema.

El apretó con fuerza sus puños.

-Y mañana vendrá por lo que será una molestia verlo.

-No te preocupes, cualquier cosa yo estaré contigo, no importa la situación.-Me dijo, realmente decidido.

Ambos platicamos gran parte de la noche, él me contaba sus grandes aventuras con Wendy y yo le contaba un poco de la vida en el castillo y a lo que me dedicaba antes de conocerlo. Nuestro tiempo realmente pasaba volando, hasta que ambos comenzábamos a sentir un poco de frio debido a que el gran edredón se encontraba tapándonos pero, aun así era demasiado el frio.

De repente el tomo mi mano entrelazándola con la mía. Ese acto hizo que me sonrojara y agradecía que estuviera todo oscuro ya que seguramente lo notaria. La luz de la luna entraba por la enorme ventana, permitiéndome ver sus ojos.

-Así sentiremos más calidez.-Me sonrió levemente por lo que yo solo asentí.

-Buenas noches, Jellal.

-Buenas noches, Erza.

Lucy Pov.

Hace alrededor de cinco horas que salimos de Magnolia, mi padre fue algo duro de convencer pero, al final termino aceptando gracias a Natsu. Nos prestó una de sus carretas y nos dio una carta para entregar al Rey en una manera más formal de demostrar que soy una Dreyar.

Llevamos muchas horas en la carreta y lo que sucede es que Aster realmente se encontraba lejos. Poco a poco oscurecía, no teníamos sueño pero, mirábamos asombrados en especial Levy-chan y yo todo el entorno, era realmente hermoso ver tantos árboles, pasar por diferentes pueblos pequeños y ver a las personas recolectar su propia comida. Era una vida diferente a la del castillo pero, todos se veían realmente felices por eso.

-¿De verdad nunca habías visto esto, Lucy?-Me pregunto Happy, con rareza.

-Veras, Happy. La vida en el castillo es estar estudiando, aprendiendo leyes y cosas que no tengan que ver directamente con el exterior.-Explique con obviedad.

-Y realmente a Erza-san le toca la peor parte ya que ella será la futura reina y debe de aprender lo triple que Lu-cha y yo.-Explico ahora Levy-chan. Ambas asentimos como si fuera la cosa más importante del mundo.

-¿Y qué es lo que tienes que hacer, Levy?-Pregunto algo aburrido Gray, que se dedicaba a mirar todo afuera.

-Soy hija de un noble por lo que es algo muy similar a lo que hace Lu-chan.

-¿Y qué haces viviendo en el castillo?-Ahora pregunto interesado Natsu.

-Mi padre es muy amigo del Rey Makarov y él dice que aprender del Rey hará que me convierta en una mejor líder.-Explico, mirando a Natsu en todo momento.-Además que me divierto más en el castillo que en mi casa.

-Entiendo.-Contesto igual de aburrido Gray.

-Ya veo por qué no consigues novia, Gray si eres un amargado de primera.-Comento Happy haciendo reír a carcajadas a Natsu.

-¡Aprendes rápido, Happy!

-Mendigo gato, cuando estés solo te congelare todos tus pescados.

-¿Alguien esta desanimado porque Erza no nos acompañó?-Pregunto con burla Natsu, ganándose una mirada fulminante de parte de Gray.-No te entiendo cubito, tú fuiste el que sugirió que ella se quedara, ¿Por qué tan desanimado?

-Jellal estará más seguro en sus manos.-Contesto Gray con aburrimiento.-Además no quiero que se exponga a más peligro y sabiendo que no sabe manejar situaciones críticas, sin tener que recurrir a despertar.

-Si te conociera bien, fácilmente diría que estás enamorado de ella.-Comento con simpleza Charle.

Me sorprendí realmente al saber que posiblemente a Gray le gusta Erza. Me daba un poco de pena ya que había notado que el joven Jellal igual se encontraba interesado en ella y al parecer ella también le interesa un poco.

-No es eso, es solo que me agrada estar con ella, la considero una excelente amiga.-Contesto algo sonrojado, tratando de convencer a Charle.

-Si claro.-Comento sarcástico Natsu.-Lucy, platícame un poco de tu magia, cuando estábamos peleando con Oración seis no la pude ver y tampoco cuando nos rescataste de la celda.

-Pues veras.-Coloque un dedo en mis labios pensando.-Soy una maga celestial, puedo traer a este mundo a espíritus celestiales atreves de estas llaves mágicas.-Les mostré mis llaves, dejando una impresión por parte de Natsu.

-¡Cuando lleguemos a Magnolia luchemos, Lucy!-Exclamo emocionado Natsu, mirándome con gran euforia.

-Ni lo pienses, Natsu, una dama como yo no lucha.-Le dije esperando que se lo creyera ya que había visto como peleaba y realmente me ganaría en segundos.

-Lucy tiene miedo.-Dijo Happy, ganándose una mirada fulminante de parte mía

-¡Ni creas que te dejare comer más pescados, Happy!

-Natsu, Lucy es cruel conmigo.-Se quejó Happy comenzando a llorar por lo que rápido lo agarre y le tape la boca para que no siguiera quejándose.

-Sí que son todos unos escandalosos.-Murmuro fastidiado Gray.-Miren, ya llegamos así que colóquense las túnicas.-Nos señaló que a lo lejos se lograba ver un hermoso pueblo que estaba completamente alumbrado.-Llegaremos directamente con el Rey para que no se distraigan, recuerden que la prioridad de este viaje son esos libros.

-Te escuchas como todo un líder, cubito.-Se burló Natsu, haciendo que Gray lo fulminara con la mirada.-Por favor, somos nosotros, ¿Qué puede salir mal?

Ahora nos encontramos en los calabozos del castillo, tratando de salir mientras que Natsu golpea las paredes con su cabeza y Gray se contiene las ganas de no matarlo. Levy y yo solo lloramos internamente al saber que somos como unas delincuentes mientras que Happy pide perdón a Charle por haber permitido que ella viajara con semejante bestias en especial Natsu.

-Te detesto tanto, Natsu.

-Ni te quejes Gray que fue tu idea ir a ese restaurante.

-Mi idea era ir a comer, ¡No destruir todo el restaurante, idiota!-Lo fulmino con la mirada Gray.-Dime Natsu, ¿Cómo vamos a llegar con el Rey si nos encontramos en estos calabozos?-Natsu iba a responder pero, Gray le gano la palabra.-Y si nos escapamos seremos delincuentes.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que en este pueblo no coman nada de carne.-Natsu, hizo un tierno puchero, que me hizo sonrojar de inmediato.

La razón por la que estamos aquí es:

_FlashBack_

_Una hora después llegamos al pueblo, no había habitantes en las calles pero, si había demasiadas atracciones. El lugar era realmente hermoso, las luces adornaban cada casa para hacerlo ver aún más resplandeciente. _

_De repente los estómagos de todos gruñeron en señal de que teníamos hambre. _

_-No podemos ir a buscar esos libros si tenemos hambre, lo mejor es comer primero y después llegar directamente con el Rey.-Hablo Gray, señalándonos un pequeño restaurante, que se veía a pesar de todo muy elegante._

_-¡Bien!-Gritaron en unisonó Happy y Natsu para comenzar a correr directo al restaurante._

_Gray y Charle solo suspiraron cansados mientras se disponía a caminar con tranquilidad, siendo seguidos por Levy y por mí. Llegamos y no sentamos en una de las mesas más grandes, Natsu y Happy jugaban con los cubiertos, haciendo que los ancianos que se encontraban a lado los miraran con asco al ver que se los metían a la nariz._

_-Buenas noches, yo los atenderé esta noche.-Hablo un hombre de edad adulta que se disponía a tomarnos la orden._

_-Yo quiero un gran filete con papás fritas y una cajita feliz.-Pidió Natsu con gran euforia, haciéndonos suspirar a todos._

_-Lo lamento señor, en este pueblo no comemos carne._

_-¡Como que no comen carne!-Exclamo preocupado Happy.-Pero Charle y yo queremos el pescado más fresco que tengan._

_-Como ya dije anteriormente en este pueblo no hay ningún tipo de carne, pero les puedo sugerir unas deliciosas crema de espárrago._

_-Por mi está bien.-Dijo Levy para que después se le uniera Gray, Charle y yo._

_-¡Pues yo no quiero eso! Voy a ir a hablar con ese cocinero de pacotilla y le hare saber lo que es un buen sazón con una deliciosa carne.-Se paró Natsu yendo directamente a donde se encontraba la cocina. El señor que nos atendió lo intento parar pero, Natsu no le hacía caso._

_Unos momentos llego nuestra orden y comenzamos a comer sin Natsu. Todos platicábamos amenamente hasta que escuchamos explotar la cocina. Nos espantamos y comenzamos a correr a esa dirección pero, encontramos a Natsu tratando de cocinar, mientras que el chef que igual era un hombre de edad muy adulta lo miraba con miedo._

_-¡Ahh se me quema la carne!-Gritaba Natsu tratando de que la carne no quedara carbonizada. Cuando se dio cuenta de que se había quemado por completo se la lanzo a Gray en la cara._

_-¡Te matare!-Sin más Gray comenzó a hacer círculos mágicos lanzando unas lanzas de hielo a donde se encontraba Natsu._

_Este las esquivo y comenzó a aventarle bolas de fuego que salían de su boca pero, al momento en que lanzo una, callo directamente a donde se encontraba un gran tanque de gas. Todos miramos con miedo la escena para salir corriendo dejando a Natsu y a Happy adentro. Tomamos a todos los clientes y no los llevamos lo más lejos posible. Cuando estábamos lo suficientemente lejos, regresamos nuestra vista pero, nuestra quijada quedo casi en el suelo al ver como todo el lugar explotaba, junto con Natsu y Happy que miraban todo con miedo._

_-Esos idiotas.-Suspiro derrotado Gray.-Si les preguntan los guardias no los conocemos o si no pasaremos toda nuestra noche en un horrible calabozo._

_Todas asentimos de inmediatamente. Tratando de despistar las miradas fulminantes que nos dedicaban. De repente se escuchó el grito de Natsu que lo soltaran y efectivamente, querían que lo soltaran ya que dos guardias lo llevaban arrastrando._

_-¡Ellos son mis queridos amigos, si le pregunta a ellos le dirán que yo no fui el culpable!-Nos apuntó mirándonos esperanzado._

_-Disculpe señor, ¿Quién es usted?-Pregunto sarcástica Charle, mirando con burla como Happy y Natsu desencaban la mandíbula._

_-¡Charle, dile a este gorila que nos deje!-Rogo Happy, comenzando a llorar en cascadas._

_-Ustedes también vienen conmigo.-Nos esposaron por la espalda más guardias por lo que los miramos desentendidos.-Los vieron siendo acompañados con el mocoso de cabello de chicle y el gato con cara de retrasado._

_-¡¿Cómo nos llamaste, idiota?!-Gritaron en unísonos Happy y Natsu, siendo arrastrados a una carreta que nos llevaría a los calabozos._

_-¡No por favor, este será mi primer acto criminal, no quiero morir joven y con un chico de cabello de chicle y un gato con cara de retrasado!-Comencé a llorar, intentando que nos soltaran.-Es más guapo, si nos sueltas te prometo que te pagare muy bien.-Le guiñe el ojo para ver como el guardia me miraba más serio por lo que pase saliva con dificultad._

_-Llévense a la rubia escandalosa.-Ordeno mientras que igual me arrastraban a la carretilla._

_Fin del FlashBack_

-No es culpa de Natsu-san.-Defendió Levy por lo que Natsu lo miro esperanzado.-Es culpa de su prepotencia hacia las situaciones que no contiene temas de carne.

-Eso por alguna razón hizo que se escuchara peor, Levy-chan.

-Levy solo dijo la verdad.-Comento aburrido Gray, teniendo su pie derecho en la cara de Gray.-Pero, no culpemos al idiota que tenemos como amigo, siempre nos ocurren estas cosas así que lo mejor es escaparnos e ir a hablar con el Rey, no tenemos tiempo.

-¡Pero si nos escapamos nos van a buscar y nos convertirá en delincuentes!-Exclamo preocupada Charle.

-No te preocupes Charle, en todos los reinos somos famosos por destruir ciudades enteras.-Dijo Natsu, mostrándole una gran sonrisa que hizo que Charle entrecerrara la mirada.

-La antigua misión era más seria.-Susurro Levy derrotada por la falta de seriedad por lo que yo hice lo mismo.-Fairy Tail son demasiado geniales.-Ahora dijo con un aura brillante, siendo observada por Natsu y Gray que la miraban como si se tratase de un bicho.-Ya sé por qué Erza-san está en Fairy Tail, sin duda todos son tan libres de todo. Yo opino que vayamos a asaltar bancos y robarles dulces a los niños.

-Se nota que no salen del castillo.-Hablo Natsu aun teniendo el pie de Gray en la cara.

-No tienes la menor idea.-Dije rendida, viendo como la mirada de Levy era realmente entusiasmada.-No importa, tenemos que salir de aquí para lograr regresar mañana mismo al castillo.

-Tenemos estas estúpidas cadenas que no nos dejan usar magia.-Me señalo Gray la cadena que tiene en sus muñecas.

-Recuerda que hay un miembro de la familia real presente.-Me señale con arrogancia.-Nuestra magia es sin duda tan poderosa que podemos realizarla de la manera que deseemos.

-Tus espíritus celestiales no te hacen caso ¿verdad?-Pregunto Happy de manera simple.

-Si antes no te iba a dar pescado ahora te quedaras todo un año sin ellos, Happy.-Lo amenace viendo como este comenzaba a llorar a mares, pidiéndome perdón.-Bien.

-¿Me mando a llamar, princesa?-En una nube de humo apareció una joven de cabello corto color rosa y ojos azules. Traía puesto un traje de sirvienta.

-¡Virgo!-La mire esperanzada.-No te mande a llamar pero me alegra que estés aquí.

-Genial.-Murmuro Natsu, sorprendido.

-Virgo, rompe nuestras cadenas y has un oyó que nos lleve a fuera de los calabozos.

-Enseguida, princesa.-De un rápido movimiento rompió nuestras cadenas y comenzó a girar su cuerpo para que un oyó comenzara a crearse. Cuando por fin se perdió, todos miramos sorprendidos como lo había hecho en segundos

-Virgo es sorprendente, ¿Verdad, Happy?-Le pregunte con arrogancia moviendo mis cejas de arriba, abajo de manera insinuante.

-Aye sir.-Levanto su patita apoyándome.

Después de eso todos entramos en el oyó que se había dedicado hacer Virgo, entramos y al estar demasiado pequeño, demoramos en que entraran unos y esperar un poco para que otros entraran. Natsu y yo nos quedamos al final, él iba atrás de mí, ambos demasiados juntos que incluso podía escucharlo respirar. Me sonroje de inmediato.

-Esa magia tuya es increíble, Lucy.-Me alago, mostrándome una radiante sonrisa.-Sin duda no por nada eres una maga.

-Oh debo, debo de decir que muchas gracias.-Le sonreí agradecida.-Tal vez y no soy muy fuerte en batalla pero, lo seré y daré lo mejor de mí para que mi reino abunde la paz.

-Seguro y lo conseguirás.-Me miro serio por un momento, lo que hizo que me pusiera realmente nerviosa.-Dime Lucy ¿A ti no te piensan casar? A Erza el consejo la quería obligar por ser la próxima reina, ¿a ti te pasara lo mismo?

-No, tengo la dicha de yo escoger con quien unir mi vida. Con Erza es diferente porque el consejo no la cree suficiente, la verdad ahora el mundo mágico y el mundo de la nobleza gira alrededor de Erza, los que somos los segundos hijos tanto de la realeza no importamos mucho, lo que importa es el primogénito.-Le conteste algo desanimada.

-Pues yo opino que para Erza eres una gran ayuda.-Me contesto, entusiasmado.-Erza, Levy y tu valen demasiado como personas, para mi ustedes valen más por eso que por su título y si no fuera porque tienen obligaciones estoy seguro de que serían las tres unas excelentes magas de Fairy Tail.

-Yo opino lo mismo.-Le sonreí, haciendo que mis ojos se cerraran levemente.-Gracias, no sabes lo feliz que soy el poder platicar contigo, Natsu. Espero y seamos muy buenos amigos.-Él se sonrojo de inmediato mientras asentía.

Ambos llegamos a la salida del oyó, viendo que nos esperaban Gray, Levy, Happy y Charle que se encontraban viendo si ningún guardia venia. Nos ayudaron a salir y comenzamos a correr por las calles más oscuras. Teníamos que llegar de inmediato con el Rey.

De repente, sin darnos cuenta llegamos a una plaza con una enorme fuente de centro y a un lado, miles de músicos. Alrededor de la fuente se veían muchos ancianos danzando con una gran sonrisa. Sonreímos con nerviosismo al ver que habían posado su mirada en nosotros y sin pensarlo comenzamos a correr nuevamente. Aun estábamos algo lejos del castillo por lo que suspiramos con cansancio.

-Es raro esto.-Hablo Charle, analizando todo.-En todo el transcurso del viaje no he visto a ningún joven o persona adulta que no sean ancianos.-Todos caímos en cuenta y era cierto, en todo lo que llevábamos aquí solo habíamos sido atendidos por hombres de edad muy adulta.

-No bajen la guardia.-Nos ordenó Gray por lo que todos asentimos.

-No hay tiempo para esto.-Happy saco sus alas y agarro a Natsu.-Yo llevare a Natsu y a Lucy, Charle tu lleva a Levy y a Gray.

-Bien, Happy.-Le sonrió Charle igual sacando sus alas y cargando a Gray primero.-Al ser dos pasajeros es mucho más pesado así que espero que llegues a tiempo al castillo. ¡Vamos!

Sin más Natsu me agarro de la cintura para que Happy comenzara a volar.

-¡No bájame esto es un suicidio!-Comencé a gritar viendo como cada vez nos alejábamos más de la superficie.-Si me bajas te daré todos los pescados del reino.

-Sí que eres miedosa Lucy.-Dijo Happy comenzando a reírse.-Así que no te quejes que pesas más que Natsu y Gray juntos.

-Mendigo gato, ¿me estas llamando gorda?

-Subidita de peso solamente, Aye sir.-Ahora si lo mataría.

Cuando estaba a punto de reclamarle nos dejó caer. Comencé a gritar mientras que abrazaba a Natsu con desesperación. Cuando caímos, Natsu cayó en mis pechos por lo que me sonroje de inmediato. Él estaba igual o más sonrojado que yo pero, aun así no se quitaba.

-Natsu, pesas mucho.-Le dije totalmente roja del rostro.

El entendió e inmediatamente se quitó, ayudándome a levantarme. Le agradecí para comenzar a ver dónde nos encontrábamos. Al parecer Happy realmente nos había metido al castillo ya que al parecer estábamos en el jardín trasero. Busque con la mirada alguna señal de Charle y no se veía absolutamente nada. Seguramente entraron por otro lado o simplemente no han llegado.

-Comencemos a caminar que seguramente no han de tardar los guardias.-Le dije en susurro a Natsu, acercándome lo suficiente a su oído para que pudiera escucharme.

-No hay necesidad de eso.-Una voz nos contestó atrás de nosotros. Ambos palidecimos al pensar que nos habían descubierto.

-Le juro que no tenemos intenciones de robar ni somos ladrones, venimos en son de paz.-Comencé a rogar por nuestras vidas.-No nos corte la cabeza, fue ese mendigo gato azul el que nos metió, no lo mate solo nunca le de pescados como tortura.

Happy que se encontraba aun tirado me miro de manera indignada. Mientras que Natsu trataba de no reírse por la apariencia del señor. Era un hombre de edad muy adulta, no tenía cabello y su cabeza era demasiado brillosa, ojos pequeños y de color verde y un extraño y feo bigote adornaba su rostro.

-Si no son ladrones ¿Qué son?-Pregunto curioso mirándonos con curiosidad.

-Oh perdone por no presentarnos, soy la princesa Lucy del reino de Fiore.-Me presente haciendo una reverencia.

-Soy Natsu Dragneel, anciano.-El hombre de edad adulta lo fulmino con la mirada.

-No le haga caso.-Le tape la boca con mi mano para que no siguiera hablando.-Es que la caída le afecto.

-¿Cómo sé que realmente usted es la princesa del reino de Fiore?-Me pregunto, mirándome acusadoramente.-Cualquiera puede decir eso.

-Oh no, mi padre el Rey Makarov le manda una carta.-Dije de inmediato para comenzar a buscar la carta pero, palidecí al no encontrarla.-Permítame un segundo por favor.-Comencé a buscar de nuevo en mi ropa y efectivamente no la traía.-Happy ¿Tú tienes la carta?-Pregunte esperanzada pero, rápidamente negó por lo que solo sude frio.- ¿Tu, Natsu?

-Para nada.-Dijo con dificultad al ser que mi mano aún se encontraba en su boca.

-Jeje.-Solté una risa nerviosa.-Creo que lo único que puede hacer es confiar en nuestra palabra pero, por favor díganos quien es usted.-Trate de cambiar el tema, aun mirando nerviosa al hombre.

-Soy el Rey de este Reino, niña.

**Hello n_n/ bueno aquí termina el cap, ese Happy es un loquillo con Lucy XD me moria de risa cuando hacia sus escenas, jajaja se nota que se quieren mucho :33 Se que todavía no avanza mucho el romance NALU pero no se desesperen todo a su tiempo muajaja y se que en este capitulo casi no hubo JERZA pero el que sigue será todo un capitulo de Jerza y más por que se vienen cosas super buenas D:**

**Espero que les haya gustado este cap y dejen reviews por favor n_n por cierto cof cof el 10 de agosto será mi cumpleaños cof cof XD como regalo quisiera que me respondieran unas preguntas c: por fa al final del siguiente capitulo las pondré, espero y me las contesten la mayoría TT-TT**

**Bueno espero sus hermosos reviews y espero que este capitulo que es un poco diferente a los demás les haya gustado los dejo, bye bye n_n**


	11. Danza de la desgracia

**Hola :DD ya traje la conti, se que estos últimos capítulos no han tenido acción pero, ya tendrán más que acción debido a que se viene el verdadero trama de la historia, claro aun falta un poquitito para llegar a eso nwn **

**Muchas gracias por tu reviews TitaniaSoul *W* en este capitulo se viene un poco de Gray x Erza y sin duda Jellal x Erza a todo lo queda *w***

**ATENCION el capitulo empienza con escenas un poco eróticas pero es muy leve XD Realmente me gusto mucho este capitulo y es de los más importantes en toda la historia por lo que deben de checar muy bien los pequeños detalles que puse ñ.ñ **

**Bueno no los distraigo más y espero sus hermosos reviews por favor *o * **

Danza de la desgracias.

Me encontraba despertando, aún era muy temprano pero, los rayos del sol entraban directamente por la ventana. Mire a mi lado y se encontraba Jellal aun dormido, me sonrojo un poco al recordar que dormimos juntos. No quería levantarlo por lo que me levante levemente, tratando de no hacer ruidos con mis movimientos pero, de inmediato sentí peso en mi espalda. Mire atrás y los brazos de Jellal se encontraban rodeándome la cintura, impidiéndome moverme.

-Perdona.-Se disculpó, hablando cerca de mi oído.-Es solo que me da temor, despertar y no ver a nadie…tenía miedo no verte.-Al momento en que dijo eso, mi pecho se encogió, por lo que agarre sus manos con las mías.

-No quería levantarte.-Dije, volteando levemente.-Perdona, no sabía que eso te daba temor.-Me voltee ahora por completo, para poder verlo.-Todas las veces que estemos juntos prometo levantarte conmigo.

-Gracias, Erza.-Me susurro cerca del oído.

No pude evitar sentirme estremecida; su presencia me estremecía realmente.

Al momento en que el bajaba levemente sus brazos, me posicione delante de él, para ahora yo abrazarlo. Con delicadeza pase mis manos por su cabello, dejando que el tacto hablara por sí solo. El al parecer se estremeció de igual manera, mientras llevaba sus manos a mi cintura, rodeándome por completo. Ambos nos veíamos de una manera demasiado profunda. Nos abrazamos al mismo tiempo, nuestras respiraciones las podía escuchar perfectamente cada uno, ya que nuestros labios se encontraban cerca de nuestros oídos.

-Quiero estar el mayor tiempo contigo, Jellal.-Le susurre cerca del oído.-No sé qué es esta atracción que siento cuando estoy contigo pero, hace que cada día, cada minuto, cada segundo desee estar contigo.-Me sincere, aun hablando cerca de su oído.

Al momento en que dije eso, el me tomo con un poco más de fuerza dejando nuestros cuerpos totalmente juntos. No pude evitar sonrojarme al estar completamente cerca de él. Mis pechos estaban completamente pagados a su torso y eso me hizo sonrojarme de sobremanera.

-Erza…-Voltee a verlo pero, con delicadeza llevo una mano a mi barbilla, haciéndome verlo directamente.-Esto es realmente difícil para mí.

-¿Difícil? ¿Qué te es difícil?-Pregunte preocupada, con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-El tener que imaginarte casada con otra persona, que alguien más saboree tus labios, que en un futuro despiertes con alguien más…no soporto el tener que imaginarme eso.-Su voz mostro frustración.- ¿Soy egoísta el solo querer que estés conmigo?

-Somos unos egoístas.-Brome un poco, tratando de detener los rápidos latidos de mi corazón.-Y si te refieres a eso, debo de decir que igual me molesta imaginarte con alguien, me es molesto que le sonrías a alguien más que no sea yo o Wendy.

-Eres más posesiva que yo.-Sonrió con burla. De inmediato mi mirada fue a parar a la pared, debido a la vergüenza de haber confesado mis pensamientos posesivos.- Me gustas, Erza.

-También me gustas, Jellal.-Me sincere, entrecerrando la mirada.

Al momento en que el paso su mano que sujetaba mi barbilla a mi mejilla, ambos caímos en la cama. Me sonroje de inmediato al ver la posición en que ahora nos encontrábamos. Me encontraba debajo de él, mientras que él coloco rápidamente sus manos en la cama para evitar lastimarme.

Tape de inmediato mis rostro con mis manos, eso hizo que él soltara una gran carcajada.

-¿Por qué te tapas, Erza?-Pregunto divertido, lo que hizo que mis mejillas se sonrojaran más.

-No me mires.-Le reclame, aun tapando mi rostro con mis manos.

De un rápido movimiento, con una mano suya quito mis manos, llevándolas arriba de mí, quedando completamente estirada.

-Si te tapas el rostro no podré hacer esto.-Y sin más se acercó lo suficiente para que un centímetro nos separa.- ¿Puedo?-Me pregunto de manera inocente, por lo que yo asentí con dificultad al tratar aun de controlar mis latidos.

Sin más, rompió la distancia que nos separaba. Al principio me costó realmente trabajo el asimilar lo que sucedía pero, después simplemente me deje llevar, correspondiendo el beso de manera lenta, él succionaba mi labio inferior mientras que yo hacía lo mismo pero, con su labio superior. Dejo mis manos por lo que estas solo se dejaron caer cansadamente para después tocar tímidamente su torso. Al momento de hacer eso, mordí suavemente su labio para que al momento que soltó un pequeño gemido, unos segundos después introduje con timidez mi lengua. El entendió de inmediato y el hizo lo mismo, cuando nuestras lenguas se tocaron, sentí un escalofríos realmente agradable. Ambas comenzaron una danza, saboreando cada una el sabor de la otra.

Jellal llevo su mano izquierda a mi cadera, para acariciar mi vientre levemente. Después de eso, dejo de besarme para verme, enternecido.

-¿Esta bien hacer esto, señorita Erza?-Pregunto divertido por lo que lo fulmine con la mirada.

-¿Ahora lo preguntas?-Le pregunte irónica, por lo que el soltó una gran carcajada que hizo que me sonrojara aún más.

-No te desesperes.-Me miro con cariño para acercar sus labios a mi oído.-Eres realmente hermosa.-Me murmuro al oído, con una voz demasiado provocativa.-Espero que esto no te moleste, my lady.-Y sin esperar a que le preguntara, comenzó a lamer el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Me estremecí demasiado, que incluso deje escapar un gran gemido. Al parecer eso le agrado a Jellal ya que acerco más su cuerpo al mío. Sin pensarlo, mis manos se adentraron a la playera de seda y se la quite de un rápido movimiento. Él se sorprendió por lo que rápido lo atraje, uniendo nuevamente nuestros labios. Aproveche la situación y cambie de posición, ahora yo quedando arriba de él. Su mirada era de total asombro para después ser remplazada por una sonrisa ladina.

-Sabes controlar la situación.

-Me gusta controlar la situación.-Una sonrisa inocente adorno mi rostro.

Me sonroje al ver su bien formado torso, realmente era atractivo y su cuerpo era perfecto. Lleve ambas manos con miedo, para tocar su torso levemente, su expresión era de placer ya que cerró los ojos al momento en que mis manos lo tocaron. Era obvio que ambos somos totalmente inexpertos.

Al momento de que él abrió los ojos, sentí una presencia en el cuarto por lo que saque alrededor de cuarenta espadas.

-¡Erza tenemos los libros!-Entro por la puerta Lucy junto con Natsu.

Mis espadas salieron en su dirección, rodeando solamente sus cuerpos. Ambos miraron espantados que estuvieron a punto de morir pero, después se sonrojaron al ver la situación en la que estábamos Jellal y yo.

De un rápido movimiento me baje de Jellal y los fulmine con la mirada.

-Pe…perdona Erza, en un segundo nos vamos.-Sin más Lucy tomo del cuello a Natsu y lo comenzó a arrastrar hacia la puerta.

Dirigí mi vista a Jellal y vi que estaba sentado en la cama, realmente sonrojado por lo que lo mire enternecida. Me acerque a él y lo bese en la mejilla.

-Tengo que hacer los preparativos para el baile.-Lo mire con algo de pena, por lo que el asintió realmente nervioso.-No te preocupes, no estarás solo, Natsu y Gray estarán contigo y cualquier malestar que tengas infórmame de inmediato…estudiare esos libros y te ayudare, Jellal.

-Solo una hechicera puede curarme.-Me miro confundido por lo que yo le di la espalda.-Por favor Erza, no es conveniente que uses tu magia oscura para eso.

-No te preocupes, no hare imprudencias y no despertare, puede que no sé nada de medicina pero, buscare la manera, aunque posiblemente tarde un poco.-Me dirigí a la puerta para abrirla pero, me detuve, girándome levemente para ver a Jellal.-Cualquier cosa me buscas, por favor.

-Gracias, Erza.-Me dedico una sonrisa para yo corresponderle.

Intente abrir la puerta y note que las espadas estaban clavadas por lo que un tic nervioso apareció en mi rostro, de inmediato comenzaron a desaparecer y salí de la habitación. Lucy no se encontraba por lo que suspire aliviada, el motivo: que Natsu y ella hayan visto eso es algo embarazoso.

Camine a los aposentos de Lucy y no se encontraba por lo que me dirigí con paso calmado a los aposentos de Levy, que desde adentro me respondieron con un "adelante". Me adentre calmadamente, viendo que adentro se encontraban Lucy y Levy, leyendo unos libros extraños.

-Buenos días.-Dije, adentrándome por completo.

-Buenos días, Erza.-Dijeron ambas en unísono.

Cuando mire a Lucy, esta se sonrojo de inmediato y desvió su mirada de la mía. La mire con una sonrisa nerviosa para después mirarla con cariño.

-Normalmente soy una persona calmada, me es extraño que me hayas visto en una situación tan…rebelde de mi parte.-Le comente con gracia por lo que ella se sonrojo aún más. Levy nos miraba sin entender, buscando en nuestras miradas alguna razón del por qué mis palabras.

-No es eso Erza, es solo, que me es raro verte interesada de esa manera en alguien.-Me miro nerviosa, pero manteniendo una pequeña sonrisa.-Me alegra saber que te interesa el joven Jellal.

-Me di cuenta de que me interesaba realmente el día en que el abuelo Rob murió.-Comente, mirando con tristeza el contexto en el que nos encontrábamos.

-Pero, no ponga esa mirada tan triste, Erza-san. Después de todo se ve que Jellal realmente la quiere mucho, pude notar eso el día en que la abrazo para detenerla.-Dijo Levy, mirándome entusiasmada, por lo que la mire más animada.-Es una suerte saber que te gusta alguien, incluso a Lu-chan.

-¿Te gusta alguien, Lucy?-Pregunte, sorprendida.

-No…no es que me guste, es solo…me gusta su actitud.-Comento apenada, tratando de esconder su rostro en la almohada que tenía a un lado.-Es muy agradable y a pesar de que a veces es algo irritante, su gran euforia nunca es remplazada con nada y su sonrisa siempre es fresca y sincera.

-Natsu.

-¿Cómo supiste?-Pregunto asombrada.

-Fairy Tail es conocido por eso pero, en especial Natsu.-Comente soltando una pequeña risa.-Él es realmente amable, me alegra que te guste alguien como él.

-Gracias, Erza.-Me miro agradecida, para después volver su mirada a los libros, mientras me los extendía.- ¡Estos son los libros! Realmente me apena decir pero, no viene nada escrito en ellos.-Comento decepcionada.-Ya ni porque somos fugitivos de Aster.

-Creí que traía algún truco pero, definitivamente no viene nada.-También comento decepcionada Levy.

Tome los libros. Eran realmente grandes y pesados, uno tenía la pasta tenía un león abriendo la boca mientras que en fondo de su boca, aparecía una rosa negra. Eran cuatro libros realmente grandes, abrí el primero que era el que tenía al león y me sorprendí al ver que realmente no venía nada. No pude evitar poner una mueca en forma de frustración, mis ojos mostraban desesperación al pasar las hojas y no ver ningún escrito.

-No puede ser, sin esto no tengo idea de cómo ayudar a Jellal.-Dije mirando con frustración los cuatro libros.

-Debe de tener algo mal.-Hablo Levy, mirando con decepción todo.-Cuando Gray y yo conseguimos esos libros estaban bajo extrema vigilancia, ¿Por qué cuidar algo que no tiene nada? No tiene sentido.

-Está bien, encontraremos la manera de descubrir sus escritos.-Nos miró Lucy, motivada.-No permitiremos que el joven Jellal sea dañado. Hablare con Porlysica-san, ella seguro y sabrá de algo referente a los libros de los hechiceros.

-Gracias, Lucy, Levy.-Las mire agradecidas por sus actos, que mostraban bondad y fortaleza.-Por cierto, las espero en la noche, tenemos el baile de la flor de loto.-Me miraron horrorizadas, tapando sus bocas con sus manos.-Lose, a mi padre se le olvido. Como ya saben varios monarcas vendrán y daremos inicio a la ceremonia.

-¡¿Desde cuándo nosotras abrimos la ceremonia?!-Pregunto, sorprendida Lucy.-Siempre nos queda ver.

-Supongo que tomo esa decisión porque seré la futura gobernante y para que los aldeanos y nobles nos vayan conociendo más.

-¿Bailaremos?-Pregunto nerviosa Levy, mirando sus piernas temblar.-No tenemos pareja aun y no sé qué vestido ponerme para una ocasión así.

-¿Por qué no le pides a Gray que te acompañe?-Le pregunte amistosa.-Sobre el vestido no te preocupes, nuestros sastres tienen los mejores diseños y seguro encontraras uno que te quede a la perfección.

-Lo hare, gracias Erza-san.-Me miro decaída.

-Oh, supongo que le tendré que pedir a Natsu que sea mi pareja.-Dijo pensativa, Lucy, llevándose un dedo a sus labios.-Aunque temo que no sepa bailar y que haga un gran espectáculo.

-No te preocupes, Natsu aprende rápido por lo que lo mejor es que le comentes de inmediato.-Le sugerí, caminando directamente a la puerta.-Me tengo que retirar, aún tengo que hacer los preparativos, nos vemos en la noche.

-Hasta en la noche.

Sin más me dirigí a mis aposentos.

La mañana y tarde la pase realmente ocupada, escogiendo colores indicados y telas para las cortinas, platillos elegantes, decoraciones, todo referente al baile.

El jardín principal era adornado por grandes árboles de Sakura, que dejaban caer sus pétalos en la gran fuente, las luces también estaban siendo colocadas y las estatuas eran acomodadas para una mejor perspectiva. El salón de baile donde sería el evento, que era realmente el salón más grande de todo el castillo era adornado por cuadros realmente caros y cortinas realmente elegantes de color vino. Los candelabros eran acomodados perfectamente dejando que las velas iluminaran todo el salón. Los tronos principales se encontraban en un piso arriba que daba la mejor vista del lugar. Esos tronos era solamente para la realeza, que sería el Rey y la Reina pero, al ser que mi madre no se encontraba, ahora yo ocuparía esa silla de oro y madera. El tapiz de la pared era de un color beige, demasiado elegante, mientras que el piso era por completo adornado por un tapete color beige igualmente.

-Realmente quedo bien.-Alague a las decoradoras, que se encontraban midiendo cada pequeño detalle.

-Muchas gracias, señorita Erza.

-Bien, las dejo a cargo de lo restante, por favor.-Las mire por lo que ambas asintieron.-Ustedes también son más que bienvenidas, por lo que las espero aquí en la noche.-Les dedique una sonrisa de lado, por lo que ambas me miraron levemente sorprendidas.

-Claro que sí, señorita Erza.

Las mire agradecida para ir al despacho de mi padre. Entre y me sorprendí que se encontraba realmente estresado, mirando con miedo una gran montaña de papeles.

-¿Pasa algo, hija?-Me pregunto, aun mirando la gran montaña de papeles.

-No es nada padre, es solo que en tres horas aproximadamente dará comienzo el baile y solo quería informarle que ya están los preparativos.

-Muchas gracias, Erza.-Paso su mirada por primera vez a mi.-Me tome la libertad de mandar a hacerte un vestido. Por cierto ¿Los músicos llegaron?

-Todavía no llegan y muchas gracias por lo del vestido.

-Entiendo.-Saco del pequeño cajón que se encontraba a un lado de él, una caja de puros, para después prenderlo, metiéndoselo a la boca.- Este año y de ahora en adelante, tu harás los brindis en cada baile de la flor de loto, este será tu primer año y estoy seguro que será una celebración magnifica

-Realmente eso espero. Por cierto, mi pareja en el baile será Jellal.-Le informe, mientras que veía como fruncía levemente el ceño.

-Creí que este año yo sería tu acompañante.-Me dijo algo indignado, por lo que lo mire enternecida.

-Podremos bailar.-Sonreí ante sus notables celos.

-Eso espero.

-Bueno, solo venía a informarte eso, si no te importa me paso a retirar.-Le dije, mientras que el solo asentía.

Salí de su despacho y vi como había gente por todos lados, corriendo y apurándose porque cada cosa estuviera perfecta. Subí las grandes escaleras y camine por el largo pasillo para llegar a la biblioteca. Cuando entre, note que no había nadie, tome un par de libros en especial y salí directo a mis aposentos, no sin antes pasar a los aposentos de Wendy; vi cómo se encontraban tomándole medidas, por lo que ella estaba totalmente sonrojada, se me hizo realmente tierno verla de esa manera, por lo que entre a la habitación, siendo vista de manera sorprendida por la persona que estaba con Wendy y ella misma.

-Señorita Erza.-Me miro el sastre, que se encontraba en este momento con Wendy.-Todavía faltan unos pequeños detalles pero, en unos minutos más tendré el vestido de la señorita Wendy.

-Me parece bien, ¿cree poder seguir con su trabajo en mi habitación?-Pregunte, mirando con interés la hermosa tela de seda, de color rosa.

-Por supuesto.-Asintió de inmediato.

-¿Te gustaría arreglarte conmigo, Wendy?-Le pregunte, de manera cariñosa.

-¡Sí!, muchas gracias, Erza-san.-Me contesto animada, bajándose del pequeño escalón, donde se encontraba anteriormente.

-Bien.-La tome de la mano, para comenzar a caminar directo a mi habitación en especial, siendo seguidas por el sastre.

Entramos y vi que en la cama se encontraba una gran caja y arriba de la caja un elegante antifaz de color negro con gris.

Terminaron de arreglar el vestido de Wendy y ambas nos tomamos un baño. Platicamos de muchas cosas, sus gustos, pasatiempos y sobretodo de magia curativa. Me conto que la que le enseño esa gran magia fue Porlysica-san y que la conocía de muchos años atrás. Yo le platique un poco de lo que hacía en el castillo. Ambas no la pasábamos realmente bien.

-Siempre desee tener una hermana.-Me confeso Wendy, tapándose su pequeño cuerpo con una bata de baño.-Amo estar con Jellal pero, siempre he querido platicar de cosas que no sean misiones y ese siempre es el tema principal de Jellal.

-La diferencia de edad es muy notable pero, aun así Jellal te ama demasiado y claro, si tú gustas, puedes considerarme como una hermana mayor.-Le dedique una sonrisa, mientras me agachaba para estar a su altura.-Si no te molesta, yo te considero a ti como una hermana menor.

-¡Claro que no me molesta!-Exclamo, emocionada.-Y realmente me alegra conocerla Erza-san y tomare su palabra de considerarla como mi hermana mayor.-Me sonrió, cerrando levemente sus ojos.

Tome una pequeña toalla y comencé a secar su lindo cabello azul. Yo igual que ella ya había salido de bañarme y ahora nos encontrábamos frente a dos grandes espejos, aun teniendo la bata de baño puesta. A nuestro alrededor se encontraban cuatro mujeres, dos ayudando a Wendy a peinarse y dos ayudándome a mí a peinarme. Wendy fue peinada con dos coletas altas, dejándole el cabello levemente ondulado y un pequeño fleco cerca de su ojo izquierdo. Yo al contrario, me amarraron el cabello con unos palillos de color oro, con un adorno que formaba una flor, dejando solamente dos rizos en cada lado de mi rostro, que caían hasta mis hombros y un pequeño fleco que tapaba mi ojo derecho.

El maquillaje realmente era innecesario, lo único que colocaron en mi fue labial carmesí. Haciendo que mí cabello resaltara aún más.

Ayudaron a Wendy a colocar su vestido, que era de color rosa; tenía en la parte de en medio, que se abría para ambos lados, una tela ondulada de color blanca, las mangas eran largas y sus hombros eran cubiertos por tela rosa, en la parte del cuello se abría un poco teniendo como referencia un moño que dejaba caer a los lados hermosos listones.

-Te ves realmente hermosa, Wendy.-La alague, viendo que realmente se veía hermosa.

-Muchas gracias, Erza-san.-Me agradeció, realmente animada.-Es realmente hermoso, hace años que no suelo usar esta clase de atuendos y menos asistir a un baile.

-¿De verdad?-La mire interrogante, por lo que ella asintió.-Eres realmente hermosa, Wendy, si antes no habías lucido tu belleza, ten por seguro que hoy lo harás a la perfección.-Le dedique una sonrisa, por lo que ella bajo la mirada totalmente sonrojada.-Ya estas por completo lista ¿No quieres ver si ya llegaron algunos de nuestros amigos de Fairy Tail? Seguramente ya muchas personas llegaron y faltan treinta minutos para que se abra el evento.

-¡Sí! Me gustaría ver a Romeo.-Me dedico una sonrisa, mientras se colocaba unos botines de color blanco, cubiertos de encaje.-Le estaré dando animo en todo momento, Erza-san.

-Gracias, Wendy.-Dije, para después ver como se marchaba.

Las dos mujeres que me ayudaron, se quedaron en la habitación para ayudarme a colocar el vestido. Lo saque de la caja y quede impresionada al ver lo hermoso que era. Me lo coloque, mientras me ayudaban a colocar el corsé.

El vestido era de un color rojo quemado con orillas de encaje color negra. De la parte de abajo era largo y liso, en la parte donde deberían de estar mis rodillas para arriba, estaba una pequeña separación donde se veía ondeado, con flores adornándolo, para que se notara la separación, la orilla era remarcada con tela negra, lo hacía ver más bombacho pero, sin exagerar. De la parte de arriba era adornado con un corsé de color rojo quemado, de la parte baja de mis pechos era de color negro, que hacía que resaltaran más y en medio tenía una hermosa y delicada flor, que dejaba caer listones de color negro con encaje. De la parte arriba de mis codos, aproximadamente cinco dedos arriba, solo caía la tela de color negra con encaje, dejando al descubierto por completo mis hombros. Mis brazos eran cubiertos hasta los codos con unos guantes de color negro. Lo que más resaltaba era la parte de mis pechos, que sin duda quedaban un poco al descubierto, para que luciera más elegante, tome un collar grueso, de color negro y en la parte de en medio, que era la que lucía más era adornada por un rubí. (N/A: Es el diseño del vestido de madam red, de kuroshitsuji, les dejo el link de la imagen en específico para que se hagan una idea ** animaticaa/81336354/** )

El color rojo quemado del vestido hacia lucir mi piel mucho más blanca, al igual que mis labios rojo carmesí.

-Se ve realmente hermosa, señorita Erza.-Me dijo asombrada, una de las mujeres que aún se encontraban.-Nosotras nos pasamos a retirar.-Hizo una reverencia por lo que yo solo asentí agradecida.

Me mire por última vez en el espejo, aun asombrada por lo hermoso que era el vestido, salí de la habitación, mirando siempre para el frente. En los pasillos no se encontraba absolutamente ninguna persona, por lo que camine con el paso más rápido, dirigiéndome al salón de baile. Me quede parada en un pasillo que daba directo al segundo piso que daba a las sillas, donde nos sentaríamos mi padre y yo. No podía evitar sentirme nerviosa, realmente sentía que me iba a desmayar de los nervios.

Dirigí una mirada a donde se encontraban todas las personas y vi que muchos monarcas y nobles se encontraban, tomando un poco de vino y riendo con gran clase, después vi que se encontraba Cana, tomando una gran cantidad de licores y en grandes cantidades, también se encontraba el maestro Gildarts platicando con mi padre, ambos vestían realmente elegantes, con trajes de color oscuro. Regrese mí vista al frente y note que mis manos se encontraban temblando levemente, para después apretar mis puños y mirar decidida a donde me tenía que acercar.

Me acerque a los tronos, quedando en frente de todos, que me miraban realmente sorprendidos, de repente, todos se callaron por completo dejando que el silencio adornara la habitación, dejándome como el centro de atención. Una de las ayudantes me entrego una copa de oro con incrustaciones de diamante, que tenía en el interior vino para el brindis.

Espere a que todos se les fuera entregada una copa de cristal, por lo que sabía que tardarían unos segundos. Mire en frente de mí y vi que se encontraban: Lucy, sonriéndome con gran alegría, ella vestía con hermoso vestido color azul celeste con blanco, en la parte baja del vestido estaba ondeado con cuatro moños pequeños a su alrededor de color azul, de la parte de arriba era un poco más sencillo, resaltando el corsé color blanco, mientras que en sus hombros la tela era de color azul, dejando sus brazos al descubierto, a su lado se encontraba Natsu, con un traje de color gris, el saco era largo y se encontraba abierto, dejando ver que traía un chaleco color gris y una camisa blanca, en la parte baja del cuello, era adornado por un moño de color negro con gris y traía unos zapatos de color negro, se veía realmente atractivo. A su extremo se encontraba Levy, vistiendo un lindo vestido de color caqui, que era totalmente, liso y largo que incluso arrastraba un poco pero, aun así se veía muy elegante, el corsé era negro con franjas de color verde y las mangas eran levemente bombachas dejando al borde encaje. Gray, traía igual un traje de color azul oscuro, con un saco de color negro, también se encontraba abierto, dejando ver el chaleco color negro y la camisa igual de color oscura, con una corbata gruesa de color azul oscuro. En medio se encontraba Jellal y Wendy; Me sonroje al ver a Jellal, que se veía demasiado atractivo, con su cabello levemente alborotado pero, aun así se le veía peinado, sus ojos verdes se veían con un hermoso brillo en ellos (N/A: No estoy segura pero yo le veo los ojos verdes) me dedicaba una sonrisa de lado, mientras que sus mejillas estaban realmente rojas. Traía un traje de color negro, la parte del saco era un poco largo, llegándole debajo de la cadera, traía un elegante saco igual de color negro, con un reloj de bolsillo que adornaba y en el cuello de la camisa blanca, traía un moño de color negro, sus pantalones se encontraban metidas en unas botas de cuero que le llegaban hasta las rodillas.

Le dedique una sonrisa en especial a él y el me la regreso, mirándome con cariño.

Note que a todos ya se les había entregado las copas por lo que me pare en frente, levantando la copa, siendo por completo el centro de atención.

-Me es realmente honorable el tener que dar el brindis.-Hable, lo más fuerte que pude, hablando con firmeza pero, sin dejar a lado el tono amable.-Yo, la princesa Erza Dreyar, hija primogénita de Layla Heartfilia y Makarov Dreyar.-Las personas no sabían que Layla realmente no era mi madre, por lo que no le veía ningún problema hablar de ella como mi verdadera madre.- futura Reina de Fiore. Este al ser mi primer año dando el brindis, me es realmente satisfactorio el ver que la tradición que mis ancestros crearon se siga manteniendo, mostrando orgullo a mi Reino. Disfrutemos de esta velada, dando como prioridad la prosperidad y hermandad de Reinos vecinos. ¡Salud!-Termine de decir, para tomar con elegancia y delicadeza un trago a la copa.

-¡Salud!-Dijeron todos, igual para tomar, el líquido que se encontraba en la copa.

De inmediato, todos comenzaron a irse a las orillas. Baje con elegancia las escaleras, siendo esperada por Jellal, que me ofreció su mano para dirigirnos en medio de la habitación. Levy, Gray, Natsu y Lucy hicieron lo mismo.

Tome a Jellal de la mano, tratando de controlar el nerviosismo que sentía, al ser observada por tantas personas.

-Te encuentras realmente nerviosa.-Me dijo en susurro para que yo solo escuchara.-Tus manos tiemblan.

-Esto…hacer esto no me es nada usual.-Le susurre igual, tratando de controlar mis nervios.

(N/A: Les recomiendo escuchar "Aluto- Ai ni te furete " es lo más cercano que encontré xD pero si ustedes tienen una canción mejor, pónganla)

Dije para que la música comenzara a sonar. Era una canción tranquila, siendo acompañada por la dulce voz del compositor y los instrumentos, llenando de armonía y tranquilidad el lugar.

Tomo con delicadeza mi cintura, mientras que yo colocaba mi mano en su hombro derecho. Ambos comenzamos a danzar, dejándonos llevar por el ritmo de la canción pero, sobre todo de la melodía. Mire a mi alrededor por unos segundos y vi que Natsu y Lucy se encontraban igual, danzando con mucha elegancia, mientras que Gray fulminaba con la mirada a Jellal.

-Natsu y Lucy estuvieron practicando toda la tarde.-Me hablo Jellal.

-Realmente Natsu es bueno.-Comente, viendo como Natsu y Lucy se perdían en sus miradas.-Ellos se gustan.-Afirme riendo un poco.

-Supongo.-Miro Jellal a dirección de donde se encontraba Levy y Gray.-Gray quería invitarte cuando se enteró pero, se molestó al saber que tú ibas a ser mi pareja en toda la velada.

-Mi padre también se molestó un poco al saber que yo no sería su pareja esta noche.-Sonreí de lado, para recargarme un poco en su pecho.-No me arrepiento de estar contigo, Jellal.

-Ni yo, Erza.-Me dijo, dejándome escuchar su ronca voz cerca de mi oído.-Te ves realmente hermosa, fácilmente puedo decir, que nunca había visto a una dama tan hermosa.

Me sonroje, dejando que mi cabello se viera igual que mi rostro.

-Tú también te ves muy atractivo.-Me separe un poco, para verlo a los ojos.-Jellal…

De inmediato y sin darnos cuenta, la música acabo. Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, por lo que hicimos una leve reverencia de gratitud ante todos. De inmediato, la música comenzó a ser más animada, dando ahora como prioridad a los instrumentos de viento y cuerda.

Todos se colocaron con sus parejas y comenzaron a bailar alrededor del salón, siendo acompañados por sus rostros sonrientes. Nosotros a diferencia, nos retiramos a una esquina del salón para evitar estorbar.

Lucy se dirigió a mi dirección, con una sonrisa enorme.

-Se ven realmente felices los dos.-Nos dedicó una mirada insinuante por lo que Jellal y yo nos sonrojamos.-Erza, ten cuidado que al parecer Laxus e Iván te están buscando, no me da buena pinta eso, mantente al margen.

-No te preocupes, Lucy, yo estaré con ella en todo momento.-Dijo Jellal, tomándome de la mano.

-Gracias Jellal, bueno si me disculpan, estaré con Natsu.-Después de eso, desapareció entre toda la gente, por lo que sonreí con nerviosismo.

-Erza...Jellal.-Nos saludó Mirajane, acompañada de Fred.-Buenas noches, debo decir que realmente fueron grandiosas tus palabras, Erza.

-Muchas gracias Mira.-La mire agradecida.-Por favor disfruten de la velada, que espero y sea de su agrado.

-¡Claro que la disfrutamos! ¿Cierto, Fred?-Fred solo asintió, mostrándonos una leve sonrisa en su rostro.-Pero, veníamos por una razón en especial.-Paso un dedo por sus labios.-¡Kagura!-Grito levemente, por lo que kagura se hizo presente.

No sabía por qué, pero me molestaba demasiado el cómo se ponía nerviosa ante la presencia de Jellal, era obvio que ella sentía atracción hacia él y a pesar de que no soy nada oficial de Jellal, no podía evitar celarlo.

Gray igual se acercó a nosotros, mirándome levemente sonrojado, por lo que le sonreí levemente.

-Te ves hermosa, Princesa Erza.-Me alago, tomando mi mano para besarla del dorso.

-Muchas gracias, Gray tú también te ves muy atractivo.-Le devolví el alago, mirándolo de manera amable.

-Creo que ya sujetaste su mano mucho tiempo, Gray.-Hablo serio Jellal, que se encontraba mirando con frialdad a Gray.

-No es eso, es solo que quiero invitar a la Princesa Erza a bailar.-Hablo ahora desafiante Gray, mirándome a mí de manera protectora.- ¿Le parece bien, señorita?

-En ese caso.-Hablo Kagura, antes de que yo pudiera contestar.- ¿Te gustaría bailar, Jellal? –Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y Jellal la miro de forma penetrante, sin decir nada, después suspiro pesadamente.

-Erza…

-Está bien, estaré con Gray, nos vemos en un rato más.-Le comente, sabiendo que no podía dejar a una mujer con la palabra.-Vamos Gray.-Le sonreí amigable, tratando de evitar las grandes molestias de saber que Jellal acepto bailar con Kagura.-Nos retiramos un momento.-Les avise a Mirajane y a Fred que solo asintieron.

Al estar en una parte de la habitación, Gray me tomo de la cintura, mientras que yo tomaba sus hombros con delicadeza. Al ser una pieza de baile lenta, ambos nos acercamos lo suficiente pero, sin hacer aún mucho contacto físico.

-Realmente luces hermosa esta noche, Erza.-Dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos.-Espero y no te moleste que yo sea tu acompañante en esta pieza.

-No me molesta, Gray, me es realmente cómodo el bailar contigo.-Le sonreí amigable.-Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Levy?

-La invito a bailar un conde de no sé qué.-Comento, restándole importancia.- Le dije que si quería y ella asintió, por lo que la veré un poco más tarde, así que aproveche la oportunidad y te invite a ti a bailar.

-Gracias Gray.-Le dije, por lo que él se sorprendió por ese comentario.-Me refiero a los libros que trajeron del reino Aster.

-No fue nada Erza.-Me dedico una sencilla sonrisa.-Lo lamento, supe por Levy que no venía nada escrito pero, es obvio que no cualquiera puede leerlo, ya que cuando los tomamos estaban demasiado seguros e incluso cuando los tomamos nos mandaron a buscar con todas las tropas del pueblo.

-Yo también creo que no cualquiera puede leerlo.-Analice sus palabras y caí en cuenta de algo.- ¿Los mandaron a buscar? ¿Qué paso realmente?

-Queríamos tener esos libros de manera justa pero, Natsu hizo un escándalo en el pueblo y Lucy perdió la carta del Rey por lo que Levy y yo nos infiltramos en el castillo cuando el Rey de Aster estaba con Lucy y Natsu, cuando recuperamos esos libros rápidamente tomamos a Lucy y a Natsu y cogimos la carreta para escaparnos.-Explico despreocupadamente, por lo que una sonrisa nerviosa adorno mi rostro.

-Me hubiera imaginado que ocurriría algo así si Natsu iba.-Dije, para que un suspiro escapara de mis labios.-Cuando no ocupe más esos libros los devolveré en nombre de la princesa de Fiore, no se preocupen.

-No hay problema, nosotros devolveremos esos libros.-Me dedico una sonrisa, mientras que cerraba levemente sus ojos.-Por cierto, la familia de la aristocracia realiza fiestas realmente sorprendentes y elegantes.-Dijo, pasando su mirada por todos los cuadros del salón.-Aunque debo de aceptar que extraño a la Erza que conocí, ahora ya no tengo a ningún digno contrincante.

-Te prometo que cuando todo esto termine volveré al gremio.-Le sonreí de manera tierna, por sus anteriores palabras.

-Disculpen, quisiera que todos me prestaran atención.-De repente, escuche la voz de Laxus, que se encontraba sentado en uno de los tronos, por lo que fruncí el ceño levemente.

Jellal y Kagura llegaron a donde nos encontrábamos nosotros. Me solté levemente de Gray para mirar donde se encontraba Laxus.

-¿Qué hace él en el trono de mi padre?-Pregunte a uno de los guardias que se encontraban cerca. El guardia solo miro con nerviosismo a Laxus, sintiéndose intimidado por mi voz.

-Lo lamento mi señora, en un momento le pediremos que se retire.-Me dijo para comenzar a caminar entre la gente.

-Me es un honor tener que informar esto, en uno de los bailes más importantes que realizar el Rey Makarov.-Hablo, mirando con superioridad todo.-Incluso me es gratificante que el consejo mágico se encuentre aquí.-Se paró, haciendo una reverencia de gratitud a donde se encontraban los hombres del consejo.-Para darles una noticia en especial.

-Maldición.-Maldije en voz baja, apretando mis puños con gran fuerza.

Era obvio lo que iba hacer, no podía desperdiciar él la oportunidad y no me podía negar estando el consejo presente y alrededor de treinta nobles de todo el reino. Simplemente me tacharían de rebeldía y el consejo no confiaría en mí como futura reina, tenía que pensar en algo rápido antes de que hiciera su "noticia" o tendría que actuar como más conveniente se me hiciera.

Mi padre me aconsejo que no hiciera escándalo en frente del consejo pero, si él estaba dispuesto a hacer eso, yo lo enfrentaría, incluso si quedaba mal ante el consejo.

-En frente de todos ustedes, quiero proponerle matrimonio a la hermosa Princesa Erza.-Termino de decir, de repente todos me miraron.-Princesa Erza, su belleza no conoce limite y le aseguro que nuestro amor crecerá tanto que se verá reflejado en todo Fiore.

Todos me miraron de diferentes maneras, algunos conmovidos "por la hermosas palabras de Laxus" otros sorprendidos por la noticia tan espontanea, pero, todos esperando mi respuesta. Alce por completo mi rostro, mirando todo con frialdad y seriedad, mire de reojo a Jellal y note que se encontraba realmente molesto, al igual que Gray. Dirigí mi mirada a Laxus y lo mire con frialdad y más al notar que en su rostro tenía un brillo de superioridad, seguramente pensado que estando el consejo en frente no me negaría pero, le sorprendió como le mostré solamente a él una sonrisa cínica.

-Agradezco su propuesta, Principe Laxus pero, sin duda la rechazo.-Hable con firmeza, sorprendiendo a todos.

-Erza, usted no puede rechazar esta propuesta.-Hablo un anciano del consejo por lo que lo mire con seriedad.-Ya habíamos platicado de esto anteriormente y quedamos en un acuerdo.

-Aún faltan meses para que cumpla dieciocho años y en todo caso, no estoy obligada a casarme con Laxus por lo que rechazo su propuesta.-Le conteste con frialdad, siendo vista por todos de manera sorprendida.-Si mi decisión no les convence por favor, esperemos a que el baile termine, por ahora le pido a todos que disfruten del baile y olviden lo sucedido.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre rechazar mi propuesta?!-Pregunto Laxus, mirándome con coraje, incluso de sus puños salían pequeñas corrientes de electricidad.

-La Princesa Erza ya tomo una decisión.-Se paró en frente de mi Jellal, dejando ver que me estaba protegiendo.- No actué de manera tan agresiva por favor y menos ante la presencia de la Princesa Erza.

-¿Quién te crees para decirme lo que tengo que hacer?-Pregunto irónicamente Laxus, mirándolo con burla.

-¡Príncipe Laxus!-Hablo mi padre en tono duro.-Le pido de la manera más atenta que se retire, su presencia no es para nada agradable.

De repente, todos los magos de Fairy Tail se colocaron en posición de pelea, incluso Mirajane que miraba a Laxus con seriedad, dejando notar que estaba dispuesta a atacar si Laxus hacia algún movimiento.

-¿Un gremio? ¿Un gremio es el que te protege?-Pregunto con burla, dejando escapar grandes carcajadas.-Era de esperarse, después de todo, tengo entendido que una persona tan débil como tú no practica magia.-Todos me miraron sorprendidos, mientras que yo fulminaba con la mirada a Laxus.- ¡¿Qué clase de Reina protegerá a su gente si no practica magia?! ¿Piensan dejar sus vidas y su "prosperidad" en una persona que no tiene magia ni con que defenderlos? No me hagas reír, Erza.-Se comenzó a burlar de mí, mientras que los nobles que no sabían eso me miraban con desconfianza.

-Para tu información…-Hablo con coraje Lucy, mirando a Laxus con odio por la forma en que me trataba tan humillante.

-Es cierto, no tengo magia.-La interrumpí, antes de que hablara.-Pero, eso no significa que no pueda proteger a mi Reino, no me confundas contigo Laxus, yo no busco el poder mágico para causar temor. Mi padre que es el actual Rey de Fiore ha podido gobernar sin la necesidad de presumir sus poderes mágicos, yo pienso hacer lo mismo.

El ambiente era incomodo, sabía que con este acto me tomaría años hablar y aclarar estos asuntos con todos los nobles y con el consejo pero, no me convenía que supieran que tenía magia. Si ellos me llegaran hacer pruebas de mi tipo de magia y descubrían que poseía magia oscura no solo yo me metería en problemas, si no también mi padre. También sabía que si se llegaran a enterar yo sería un arma perfecta de guerra o simplemente me matarían sin importarle que mi padre este de acuerdo o no.

Al momento en que parpadee, Laxus se encontraba en frente de mí, tomando mi barbilla y acercando sus labios a mi oído.

-Sabes que te arrepentirás de esto, te hundiré no importa cómo y me quedare con tu asqueroso reino.-Me susurro en el oído, por lo que lo mire con infinito odio.

De un momento a otro Laxus se encontraba en el suelo, siendo golpeado por Jellal, que se encontraba mirándolo con gran coraje, que incluso su magia se sentía por toda la habitación.

-No vuelvas a tocarla o te juro que te arrepentirás.-Hablo con voz ronca y seca Jellal.

-Maldito.-Se paró en frente de Jellal, mientras que me tomaba de manera brusca por las muñecas.-Dime, ¿Qué significa ella para ti?

Quería golpearlo, realmente tenía unas inmensas ganas de golpearlo pero, no podía demostrar que tenía magia, debía de controlarme pero, tampoco podía mostrar debilidad ante las personas que se encontraban aquí.

Las guardias lo rodearon y todos los de Fairy Tail ahora incluyendo a mi padre, Lucy y Levy se encontraban a punto de atacar, mientras que Jellal y Gray desprendían magia por su cuerpo, debido al coraje. Kagura miraba con interés todo más sin embargo, se burlaba levemente de como Laxus me trataba.

-Así que por esta persona no aceptas comprometerte conmigo.-Hablo en voz baja, por lo que solo los de alrededor pudieron escuchar.-Que interesante.

Todos estaban dispuestos a atacar pero, de un rápido movimiento logre zafarme de Laxus y tomar una espada de un guardia que se encontraba cerca de mí. Todos de inmediato iban a atacar pero, los detuve parándome en frente de Laxus.

-Lárgate de aquí y no vuelvas.-Lo mire con frialdad, colocándome a lado de Jellal.-Nadie atacara a Laxus.-Ordene por lo que los guardias bajaron sus armas.-No solucionaremos esto de esa manera, así que vete antes de que ordene otra cosa.

-Bien.-Y sin más Laxus se fue pero, note que sonrió con satisfacción.

Poco a poco se veía que se iba alejando, por lo que me deje caer al piso con nerviosismo. No me daba confianza, esa sonrisa simplemente era algo que no podía ignorar. La última vez que tuve un presentimiento fue cuando secuestraron a Lucy, sin contar que mis presentimientos nunca fallaban.

-Erza.-Se acercaron a mi Jellal, Gray y mi padre.

-No se preocupen, estoy bien.-Les sonreí con amabilidad, buscando con la mirada a Charle.

Cuando la encontré con la mirada, me intrigo demasiado al ver que se encontraba mirándome con temor. Sabía que había tenido una predicción y por su expresión era algo realmente malo pero, si me acercaba a ella ahorita algunas personas sospecharían y más los que sabían que charle posee esa clase de magia.

Dirigí mi vista a Jellal y le sonreí con amabilidad, para segundos después darme cuenta que me estaba cargando con delicadeza.

-Lo mejor es que te sientes y te relajes.-Me dijo, mirándome con preocupación.

-Lo lamento tanto Erza, todavía no se pueden retirar.-Dijo mi padre, con pena en sus ojos.-Mejor disfruta del baile desde arriba, yo me encargare de que todo el orden vuelva.

-Gracias, padre.

Sin más Jellal me llevo a los tronos. Vi como mi padre se encontraba calmando la situación y como la música nuevamente regresaba, tratando de que el ambiente fuera igual de agradable que antes de que Laxus interrumpiera.

No podía quitar de mi vista la imagen de Laxus sonriendo, algo realmente me inquietaba, dirigí mi vista a Charle y vi que se encontraba con Happy, pero se le veía realmente seria, ignorando por completo todo lo que hablaba Happy. Después dirigí mi vista a Gray que se encontraba con Lucy y Levy, busque con la mirada a Kagura y no la encontré por ningún lado.

-¿Estas realmente bien?-Me pregunto Jellal, que se encontraba a lado de mí.

-Ahora lo estoy, es solo que me preocupa como tome el consejo el anterior acto mío.

-No debe de tomarlo mal, tú ya tomaste una decisión.-Me agarro del hombro, viéndome en todo momento.-Ese idiota, si ese hombre te hubiese hecho daño nunca se lo hubiera perdonado.

-Gracias por estar conmigo, Jellal.-Tome su mano, que se encontraba en mi hombro.

-Yo siempre estaré contigo, Erza.-Me dedico una tierna mirada.- ¿Por qué mentiste acerca de tu magia? Así el consejo permitiría que gobernaras el reino tu sola, y más al saber que eres muy fuerte.

-Puede que si.-Baje la mirada.-Pero, si ellos se enteran que poseo magia oscura posiblemente me manden a matar y ahora…ahora tengo motivos importantes por los cuales quiero vivir, tengo en mi la vida del abuelo Rob y no dejare que eso se desperdicie.

-Entiendo…

-Jellal, lograre que tu enfermedad se cure.-Lo mire decidía, apretando levemente su mano.-No importa el costo.

-Erza, no quiero que utilices tu magia oscura para eso.-Su preocupación era notable en su voz. Desde hace minutos que dejamos de escuchar la música para, solo escuchar la voz del uno y del otro.

-¿Sabes lo que puede ocurrir si no te curas?

-La oscuridad terminara absorbiéndome.-Contesto, bajando la mirada con frustración.-No permitiré eso, no dejare que eso ocurra, aún tengo que vivir para estar contigo y con Wendy.

-Por eso mismo te ayudare.-Sentí que mi corazón se estrujaba levemente.-No experimentaras esa sensación.

_Esas fueron las palabras de una persona, una persona que no pudo cumplir su prometido a causa del miedo. _

_Todo eso era hermoso de recordar, todo eso era realmente agradable, recuerdo que el estar cada segundo con Jellal me hacía sentir tan bien, recuerdo que él siempre me tomaba de la mano "para que evitáramos el frio" _

_Entendí, que el amor es de los sentimientos más peligrosos, la satisfacción siempre será lo que buscamos con ese sentimiento pero, nunca vemos más, tomándolo todo a la ligera, queriendo y esperando afecto cuando por ese afecto otro corazón termina rompiéndose. _

_El peligro, el peligro es lo que te hace valorar, aunque debo de aceptar que valore mucho el tiempo en el que estuve con Jellal, valore mucho el tiempo en que estuve con mi padre, con Lucy, Gray, Natsu, Levy y Wendy._

_Para llegar a ese cruel destino que me esperaba en aquel entonces, solo faltaban meses…_

**Bueno aquí traje la conti! Como dije en el anterior capitulo, ahora las cosas serán más dramáticas y como vieron esos detalles serán lo que dara el verdadero trama de la historia nwn **

**¿Qué les pareció las escenas candentes de Erza y Jellal? XD a mi me gustaron mucho *w* y que tal ese gray que se quiere ligar a Erza? ñ.ñ **

**Ese laxus como es de feo -.- pero en un futuro se viene lo bueno con él.**

**Por favor espero sus reviews y que me digan que tal les parecio este cap que en lo personal me gusto mucho *w***


	12. La maga de los ojos rotos Parte I

**Hola :D ya se que tarde un poquitito en la conti pero, prometo que subiré más rápido y ya no van a ser dos capítulos por semana, ahora solo será 1 por semana :c perdónenme, es que realmente se me hace pesado la escuela y escribir y obviamente no dejare de escribir esta historia por nada. **

**Este capitulo es un poco agresivo, espero que les guste y más por como lo termine :D muajaja creo que soy excelente escribiendo drama que comedia XD pero les prometo que se vendrá mejor, creo que desde este capitulo se da a conocer el final de la segunda saga y el comienzo de la 3 que es la mas hiper mega buena :DD **

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews :D TitaniaSoul, espero que te encante este cap por que hice unas escenas especialmente para ti nwn **

**Claudia, te prometo que se vendrá mucho mejor la historia que la primera y segunda saga muajajajaja tengo muchas ideas en mi cabeza muajajaj**

**Bueno no los distraigo más, por cierto, dejare unas preguntas que me gustaría que me respondieran, por favor respondanla por la buena chica que les escribe jerza muajaj c: y les prometo que si me contestan las preguntas les dare un buen capitulo en la 3 saga shi shi shi? C: bueno los dejo, los amo y espero realmente sus reviews :D **

La maga de los ojos rotos. Parte I

La noche pasaba lenta, los pasos de las personas se sincronizaban con los de su pareja, expresando pasión en sus movimientos.

Mi padre se había encargado de que el ambiente se calmara y lo logro sin mucho esfuerzo, a pesar de que ahora no solo el consejo, si no los nobles querían respuestas sobre mi caso. Eso no me esforzaba demasiado, de hecho sabía que respuestas dar pero, me preocupaba un poco que Laxus se metiera con Fairy Tail.

Mire nuevamente y vi que ahora Lucy se encontraba sentada junto con Natsu, mientras que ambos platicaban pero, parecía que Lucy realmente se encontraba molesta.

Jellal se quedó conmigo todo el tiempo, ambos no hablábamos, sabíamos que teníamos muchas cosas que pensar y sobretodo aclarar muchas cosas.

-Princesa Erza.-Escuche una voz atrás de mí, por lo que voltee ligeramente.

Al voltear me encontré con un hombre de cabello negro y largo, de estatura mediana y ojos de color morado con unas gafas alargadas con lentes circulares. A su lado se encontraba otro hombre de estatura mediana con cabello corto color negro, ojos de color verde y en su rostro tres cicatrices que adornaban: la más corta apunta en diagonal hacia arriba en la dirección de su ojo izquierdo y está "conectado" con el más largo de la cicatriz, el otro va similarmente orientado pero éste sube a la frente.

-Me llamo Lahar y soy el jefe de la cuarta unidad de custodia de aplicación del consejo mágico.-Me sorprendí un poco, más sin embargo no se notó.

-Buenas noches.-Ahora me hablo el otro hombre.-Me llamo Doranbolt y soy un miembro del consejo mágico.-Me puse un poco en guardia, Jellal inconscientemente se me coloco aún más junto a mi.-No se preocupen, no venimos con las intenciones con las que los otros miembros del consejo suelen tener.

-Buenas noches.-Me pare de mi trono, tomando levemente la mano de Jellal.

-Buenas noches.-Igual dijo Jellal, mirando desconfiando a los dos hombres que se encontraban en frente de nosotros.

-Por lo actual sucedido nos enteramos de muchas cosas.-Ahora hablo el hombre llamado Lahar.-Queríamos informarle que tiene nuestra completa protección.

-Muchas gracias pero, ¿a qué se debe eso?

-Princesa le hablare claro y sé que no es mi deber y esto va en contra de lo que debo hacer pero, se me hace una injusticia.-Me hablo de manera seria.-El consejo mágico no la cree capaz de gobernar y menos al saber que usted no posee magia. Quieren quitarle su trono.-Fruncí demasiado el ceño al saber eso.-Normalmente hubiera estado de acuerdo pero, por como vimos su manera tan serena de controlar una situación, realmente la creo capaz y más ahora que el Príncipe Laxus posiblemente este resentido, por lo que ya no cuenta con la protección del Reino del Príncipe Laxus.

-Lose.-Hable calmadamente, tratando de controlar la frustración.-Más sin embargo ustedes mismos deben de saber que en estos tiempos, un golpe del estado es lo menos probable que ocurra en Fiore. Vivimos en una época gloriosa y si lo que se refiere usted es que haya una futura guerra, también tenemos reinos vecinos que están unidos a nosotros. No dejare que en Fiore haya una guerra y menos por el poder que tengo sobre la corona.

-No dude que esto que ocurrió hoy, se expandirá sobre los pueblos y ciudades y miles de personas…irán tras su cabeza.-Dijo Doranbolt, calmadamente pero, en sus ojos se notaba la preocupación.

-Eso no pasara.-Hablo Jellal de manera seria y fría.-La Princesa Erza no solo está bajo la protección de Reinos vecinos, esta también bajo la protección de Fairy Tail. Nosotros no permitiremos que eso le ocurra, de ninguna manera, ténganlo por seguro y si hablo de manera personal, yo moriré por la protección de la Princesa Erza, con todo gusto.

-Me sorprende sus palabras.-Lo examino de manera calmada Lahar.- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Jellal Marvell.

-El consejo no le informara de esto, señorita Erza, y nosotros no podemos hacer mucho pero, tenga cuidado.-Suspiro Lahar de manera calmada.-Perdón, es una sugerencia pero, creo que lo mejor es dejar a la princesa Lucy con el trono.

-Lucy es muy joven.-Hable ahora de manera fría.-No quiero que la gente me vea como una princesa sufrida por esos detalles y no dejare que alguien tan joven como Lucy cargue con mi deber, es obvio que yo sola no podré hacer muchas cosas pero, por eso tengo el apoyo de mi padre y de mis amigos.

-Entiendo.-Bajo la cabeza Lahar, mientras sonreía con ironía.-Es por eso que siempre la he admirado, su fortaleza y voluntad sobrepasa a cualquier persona. Le deseo suerte y le estaremos informando seguido de decisiones del consejo que la perjudiquen.

-Muchas gracias.-Les despedí, haciendo una reverencia en modo de agradecimiento.

Ambos hicieron una reverencia ante mí y se marcharon, despidiéndose de una manera amigable hacia Jellal.

La noche había acabado y el baile también, me acerque y despedí a los nobles de una manera más adecuada, mientras que mi padre se despedía del consejo, teniendo como tema principal las futuras juntas que tendrán. Cuando la mayoría de los magos se iban, los despedí con una amigable sonrisa. Jellal me había comentado que no era necesario quedarse en el castillo, yo me negué pero, su terquedad hizo que aceptara de mala gana, por lo que Wendy y Jellal también se retiraban.

Los días pasaban realmente rápidos, los primeros meses me dedique a ir a juntas con el consejo, explicándoles un poco de mi carencia de magia, que fácilmente ellos no comprendían y a pesar de que me mandaron a hacer varios estudios mi padre se negó. También me la pasaba con Porlyusica-san, que había regresado tres semanas después de que se llevó a cabo el baile. Me comento que los libros eran especialmente descifrados por los hechiceros y a pesar de que yo era un ser de dos naturalezas –lo cual ella ya sabía, debido a que fue ella la que me ayudo en mi infancia- no podía descifrar nada, y era obvio que ningún hechicero me ayudaría a hacer eso, no sin antes intentar matarme.

Jellal, y Natsu se habían unido en un nuevo grupo, para ir a misiones más difíciles. Los veía dos veces a la semana en el gremio, debido a las obligaciones que teníamos exigían cada vez más. Wendy se quedaba en el castillo cuando ellos se iban, mientras que estudiaba con más entusiasmo libros de medicina que se encontraban en la biblioteca real. Lucy era entrenada todos los días y sus estudios sobre el reino eran un poco más profundos ya que según el consejo "Estar prevenido era lo mejor". Al igual que mi padre, eso no nos gustaba ya que podía ser considerado a mí parecer como las palabras que me dijo Doranbolt "irán tras su cabeza". Levy regreso al oeste de Fiore, debido a que tenía asuntos políticos que atender. En todo el tiempo no había podido hablar con Charle, ya que me evitaba lo más posible. Gray hacia misiones de tiempo más pequeño por lo que me quedaba con él más tiempo cuando pasaba por el gremio.

La vida se había vuelto un poco más rutinaria, pero aun así era divertido ya que ahora no la pasábamos juntos, aunque en lugares diferentes.

Los sonidos de las personas eran de paz y armonía, que adornaban con el hermoso contexto de miles de árboles danzar, hasta que se acercó la noche.

Era un día realmente lluvioso, la vista de hace unas horas de armonía eran sustituidas por la tranquila soledad que adornaba en Magnolia. Podía decir que me encantaba la soledad, al igual que a muchos, la lluvia era realmente preciosa, aunque para muchos es deprimente, para mí era tranquila y libre, en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Ya eran las cuatro de la mañana y Wendy se encontraba dormida en el cual antes se quedaba Levy, al igual que Lucy, que se encontraba profundamente dormida, como todos los del castillo.

Yo solo me dedicaba a mirar al exterior, dejando que leves salpicaduras de agua llegaran a mi rostro. No tenía sueño, realmente vivía en mi sueño ahora.

Cerré mis ojos un momento, dejando que el viento me transmitiera toda su fuerza y así fue, hasta que me quede perdida en mis pensamientos, hasta que sentí una presencia en el jardín; Salí de la habitación rápidamente y en el jardín vi que se encontraba Gray, sobándose la cabeza con su mano derecha.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Le grite en voz muy baja, viendo como rápidamente él se paraba y un pequeño sonrojo se notaba en sus mejillas.

De un rápido movimiento se subió a mi alcoba, quedándose sentado en la pequeña barda, mientras que sonreía algo sonrojado.

-Pasaba por aquí y note tu presencia por lo que vine a verte.-Iba a preguntar algo pero, me gano la palabra.-Y si pasaba tan noche es porque no tengo absolutamente nada de sueño y estar en casa es muy aburrido.

-Estamos igual.-Me senté junto a él, dejando que las gotas nos mojaran un poco.-Vamos, pasa, seguro y si estamos aquí terminaremos realmente resfriados.

-¿Segura?-Su sonrojo aumento aún más.

-Claro.

Ambos entramos, le di una pequeña toalla para que se secara por completo y así fue. Nos sentamos en el sofá que tenía en mi habitación, mientras que un candelabro nos alumbraba a ambos, que ya nos encontrábamos totalmente secos y ahora solamente mirando como la lluvia se hacía más intensa.

-Desde que Natsu se fue con Jellal no se me ha hecho muy entretenido pelear con alguien más.-Me comento, mirando aburrido la ventana.

-Se ve que realmente le tienes aprecio.-Le sonreí, tratando de que tomara más confianza y me contara lo que sentía, pero el solo bajo la cabeza un poco.- ¿Sucede algo?

-No es nada, es solo que me da algo de pena admitir que realmente lo quiero como un hermano. Desde que entro al gremio, siempre se me hizo un escandaloso pero, después le tome aprecio, realmente le tome aprecio a todos los del gremio, porque realmente somos una familia.

-Eso es porque no solo nos une el sello, nos une miles de sentimientos.-Alce mi rostro, dejando que mi cabello se revolviera un poco.-Siempre seremos lo que somos por otras personas y eso no está mal…Los magos en Fairy Tail han pasado por miles de cosas y aun así son capaces de sonreír con frescura, por que intentan vivir sus vidas…ellos no están dispuestos a morir por sus amigos, ellos están dispuestos a vivir por ellos.

-Tienes razón.-Bajo la mirada un tanto triste.

-Esas palabras se las dije al abuelo Rob.-Ahora yo baje un poco mi rostro, mostrando tristeza.-¿Puedo saber cuál es tu historia?-Le pregunte amable.

-Yo sé un poco de la tuya, es injusto que tu no sepas de la mía.-Ahora volteo a verme, sonriendo de lado.-Todo comenzó cuando tenía ocho años, mis padres y yo vivíamos en un pequeño pueblo a fuera de Magnolia, un día mi pueblo fue destruido y con ello toda la gente.-Bajo su cabeza con demasiada tristeza.-En ese entonces, yo fui el único sobreviviente y una hermosa y bondadosa mujer me rescato llamada Ur pero, una bruja la mato de la peor manera...-Paro un momento.-Después de eso, decidí seguir mi vida…aunque nunca logre olvidar a Ur o a mis padres.

-Nosotros estamos contigo.-Le agarre la mano, levemente.

-Erza ¿Qué es lo que sientes por Jellal?-Pregunto de repente, por lo que me ruborice un poco.

-Yo… no se.-Deje que mi cabello tapara un poco mi rostro.-La primera vez que lo conocí en el gremio, se me hizo una magnifica persona, cuando me abrazo para controlarme y evitar matarte.-Comente eso ultimo con pena y dolor.-Mi magia se revertió por completo, creí que era porque yo simplemente quería pararlo pero, no fue así…Jellal es como mi candado. Después de eso, con oración seis él me beso y sentí una calidez realmente agradable, sin contar que me regreso mi conciencia, después de eso, quería saber que fue eso que sentí y yo lo bese, antes de que el abuelo Rob muriera.-Gray se sorprendiera un poco, mientras apretaba levemente sus puños.-Ahora cada vez que lo veo, siento mi corazón acelerarse y cuando no está, lo extraño.

-Erza…-Dijo mi nombre, más no dijo nada más.

-¿Te has enamorado, Gray?

-Si…-Al momento en que me contesto, me acorralo levemente.

Ahora me encontraba siendo abrazada por él, mientras que sentía su respiración en mi cuello. Supuse que se encontraba triste pero, me sorprendió cuando se encontraba ahora rosando mis labios con los suyos, para después unirse por completo. Él movía con suavidad sus labios más sin embargo, yo no podía mover los míos, era obvio que había comprendido que él se encontraba enamorado de mí, por lo que eso hizo mis sentimientos aún más confusos.

De repente, levemente comencé a corresponder el beso, no era realmente que le fuera infiel a mis sentimientos por Jellal pero, era lo único que podía hacer por Gray en estos momentos.

El tomo mis cintura y la acorralo con uno de sus brazos, mientras que yo simplemente acorralaba un poco su cuello…no era lo mismo, no sentía esa misma emoción que cuando besaba a Jellal, ahora solo lo hacía para complacer a Gray más sin embargo, no se compara con los sentimientos que Jellal me hacía sentir.

De repente, después de estar unos segundo después, Gray y yo, de esa manera, nos separamos un poco, el con la cabeza baja.

-Sé que quieres a Jellal pero, tenía que hacerlo o si no, realmente moriría por la frustración, perdóname, Erza.

-Gray…-Murmure con tristeza.-Lamento no poder corresponder tus sentimientos.

-No hay problema, realmente saber que me correspondiste solo para cumplir mi deseo, me hace momentáneamente feliz.-Ahora me dedico una leve sonrisa.-Erza, te amo y puedo estar casi seguro que te amare siempre más yo no seré el malo de tu historia, respetare de ahora en adelante tus sentimientos hacia Jellal pero, aun no me daré por vencido.

-Gracias, Gray.-Le dedique una sonrisa y ambos nos tomamos de la mano, como muestra de amistad.

-Sera mejor que me vaya, pronto amanecerá y será un poco molesto si nos ve alguien del castillo y no se diga Jellal, que llego hace unas horas y regresara por Wendy cuando amanezca.-Me comento, parándose en la ventana.-Nos vemos, Erza.

-Nos vemos, Gray.

De repente, vi cómo se alejaba, para saltar a fuera del castillo y perderse entre los árboles. Mire enternecida hacia la dirección que se fue, durante unos minutos, poco después paso algo que me inquieto de sobremanera.

El collar que me había dado Gray se agrieto, por lo que abrí los ojos enormemente.

_Flash Back._

_Se puso derecho completamente y comenzó a hacer la marca del gremio en hielo._

_-Coloca esto en tu cuello, si necesitas de mí rápidamente estaré contigo.- Dijo entregándomelo._

_-Muchas gracias pero, ¿no se derrite?- Pregunte colocándomelo en el cuello._

_-No te preocupes, este hielo se romperá el día en que yo muera._

_Fin Flash Back._

-No, por favor no…

De repente, la ventana se rompió, dejando que la lluvia y el viento entraran con gran fuerza.

-Temo decirte que si.-Hablo una voz juguetona, atrás de mí.

De repente y sin pensarlo tome mi espada de entrenamiento, para voltear y toparme con una persona, con túnica larga, que tapaba su rostro y su cuerpo, dejando solamente ver una sonrisa macabra y cabellos rubios salir de la capa.

-¿Qué le hiciste?-Pregunte de manera fría.

-Nada, lo suficiente para que no fuera una molestia.-Chasqueo la lengua.-Solo decía No te dejare que te acerques a ella, que irónico ¿no crees? Cuando indirectamente él fue el que me trajo hacia ti.

-Bastardo.-Maldije para comenzar a correr a su dirección.

Se sorprendió de mi fuerza, por lo que me aventó lejos mientras se carcajeaba como loco. No tenía ninguna elección, tenía que usar magia para derrotarlo pero, antes de poder hacer eso, la recamare se volvió de color negra, atrás de mí, exactamente entre las sombras, se encontraba otro hombre, igual que el otro, pero este al parecer solo miraba todo con indiferencia ya que no mostraba ninguna expresión en su boca.

-No te preocupes, no te hagas la damisela en peligro que no venimos a secuestrarte o algo por el estilo, venimos a algo mucho mejor.-Su sonrisa aumento más, mientras se acercaba a mí a paso lento.-Muéstranos tu magia oscura…hibrido.

Me quede helada al escuchar lo que dijo. El viento golpeo con más fuerza mi rostro, a pesar de que la habitación era negra, aun podía sentir toda clase de ambiente que se encontraba afuera del castillo.

-¿Quiénes son?-Les pregunte seria, mientras que ambos solo se quedaban parados.

-Perdone, señorita.-Hablo con voz calmada y fría el hombre que aún no se le lograba ver nada.

De repente, el hombre de cabello rubio me tomo de las muñecas, para amarrarme a mi cama, estirando por completo mis brazos. Me trate de zafar pero, había hecho lo mismo con mis piernas, impidiéndome mover por completo.

-No sé de qué hablan con lo de magia oscura…pero se atrevieron a dañar a mi amigo y eso no se los perdonare, nunca.-Hable de manera tétrica, mirándolos con dureza.

-Debo de admitir que sabes cómo intimidar.

De repente, se paró en frente de mí y con una ligera magia de color dorado, que parecía realmente una luz, hizo una larga cadena de luz. Cuando iba a hablar, de dio directo en el abdomen, rasgando por completo mi ropa y dejándome sin aire. Lo mire con odio y trate de controlar mis ganas de matar, o si no, terminaría perdiéndome.

-Muéstranos tus poderes y haz esto más fácil.-Hablo el hombre de las sombras.

No podía evitar que lagrimas saliera de mi ojo izquierdo, era como volver a vivir en el pasado, era como volver a dejarme torturar solo para probar sus propios deseos egoístas. ¿Qué clase de humanos realmente amo? ¿Por qué a los humanos así, se les otorga magia? No lo entenderé nunca, después de todo yo también fui así.

Trate de calmar mis instintos asesinos, y más al recordar la sonrisa del abuelo Rob. No podía hacerlo, no por unos egoístas como ellos…lo haré solamente por Jellal y eso será para salvarlo.

Recibí otro látigo en el abdomen y ahora mi piel se abrió, dejando como muestra la cantidad de sangre que salía de la herida. No dije nada, solo mire con indiferencia el techo, que ahora era oscuro. Recibí otros en mis piernas e igual sangraban, la gran cantidad de sangre me horrorizo, más sin embargo aún no decía nada.

-Maldita, ¿Qué esperas para despertar?-Me grito enojado, aquel hombre de cabello rubio.

No le conteste y sin el látigo comenzó a golpearme con sus puños, dejándome completamente herida. Mi ropa fue desprendida, dejándome solo con el sujetador, que se encontraba bañado en sangre y el vestido de seda, que igual se estaba roto y me llegaba hasta los muslos.

-Realmente no piensa hablar.-Dijo el hombre que se encontraba en la oscuridad.-Déjala, ya está demasiado herida y si sigue así morirá demasiado pronto y no habremos cumplido esta misión.

-Tienes razón, aun así, cuando quites tus sombras los sirvientes de esta niña vendrán y la curaran, pero.-Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro y eso hizo que me horrorizara.-Tengo dos cosas que no la mataran y posiblemente haga que despierte este ser.

En ese momento, tomo mis muslos y los comenzó a acariciar desesperadamente. Mire horrorizada lo que hacía, mientras que yo me movía con más brusquedad tratando de zafarme, e incluso, intente que magia corriera por mis venas pero, no podía hacer ninguna transformación de armadura. Él de un rápido movimiento me topo del cuello y comenzó a succionar mi piel, dejando marcas moradas y un hilo de saliva, que nos unía.

-Realmente eres hermosa.-Me dijo con una voz llena de placer.-Disfrutare demasiado esto.

Al momento de decir eso, sus dos manos tocaron y estrujaron mis pechos, que aún eran cubiertos por el sujetador. Paso su rostro entre la parte de mi pecho que se encontraba expuesta y comenzó a lamer cada parte, mientras dejaba sus asquerosas marcas por todos lados.

-Por favor, no me hagas más.-Suplique, rogando porque me dejara.-¡Suéltame!-Grite, dejando que un vendaval de magia escapara de mí, más sin embargo eso no fue suficiente para que se alejara.

-¡Tiene magia!-Exclamo sorprendido el hombre que se encontraba en las sombras.

-Lo sabía, si es un hibrido.-Hablo molesto el hombre de cabello rubio.-Muéstrame tu magia oscura o te ira mucho peor y créeme que yo disfruto cada parte de ti y si esto sigue así te disfrutare aún más.

-Jellal, ven por favor.-Hable con los ojos vacíos, ignorando mí alrededor.

De repente la imagen de Jellal se me vino. Mi ojo izquierdo comenzó a derramar lágrimas al sentir la mano derecha de ese asqueroso hombre en mi entrepierna y ver como con sus labios lamia mi abdomen, mientras su mano izquierda estrujaba con fuerza mi pecho izquierdo…tenía miedo, tenía mucho miedo.

No veía bien pero, estaba segura de que la mayor parte de mi cuerpo estaba cubierto de sangre y marcar moradas. Increíblemente se paró de inmediato y miro con gracia una parte de la habitación vacía.

-Ya amaneció.-Hablo, mientras una sonrisa burlona adorno su rostro.-En pocos segundos la gente del castillo comenzara a moverse y se darán cuenta que está bajo tu magia este cuarto.

-Tenemos la información suficiente para "que esa persona" nos pague.-Hablo calmado el otro hombre.-Lo lamento, señorita.

Antes de marcharse, me coloco una túnica realmente pesada, que ocultaba gran parte de mi cuerpo a excepción de mi cara y quitaron las sogas ¿Tanto era su cinismo? Realmente eran unos bastardos. Mi ojo izquierdo aún se encontraba llorando con desesperación, mientras que mis músculos temblaban de dolor.

Él hombre rubio se acercó y con un dedo se puso en frente de mí, apuntando exactamente mí ojo izquierdo. Era el límite de mi miedo…era el límite de mi desesperación. Sin piedad trono mi ojo izquierdo, dejando que de mi escapara el grito más desgarrador de mi vida.

-¡Ayuda!-Grite con exagerado dolor. Mi garganta se desgarro a tal punto que sangre salía de ella y mi ojo izquierdo era bañado en sangre, mientras que el enorme dolor se hacía presente.- ¡Los matare, los matare a ambos!

De repente, el lugar quedo totalmente oscuro, para segundos después hacer aparecer nuevamente la luz de los rayos del sol, que hacía que mi ojo doliera a tal punto de que mi cuerpo no resistía tal dolor. No podía dejar de "llorar" y mis convulsiones eran aún más grandes, aún seguía amarrada y realmente no podía hacer ni el más mínimo esfuerzo…moriría.

Había demasiada sangre y mi cuerpo se encontraba realmente herido, sin contar mi ojo que era lo que más me dolía. Era igual que en aquel entonces, me arrebataban mis ojos, mis ojos realmente se morían.

Siempre era igual…era la niña estúpida y torpe, no podía hacer nada con los sentimientos de amor y lealtad, realmente, esos sentimientos me hacían estúpida…No quería ser la protagonista de una bella historia con dragones, ni quería ser la niña sufrida de la cual siempre es apoyada, ahora solo quería pensar en mí. Recuerdo que cuando me iban a matar, por la orden de mi padre, pedí una segunda oportunidad para poder volver a vivir, una oportunidad para dar una vida de amor y paz a la gente de mi reino pero, ellos mismos me rechazan, ellos mismos me dañan.

_En aquel entonces, creí que esa era el dolor más grande que experimentaría en mi vida pero, estaba equivocada. Eso no era nada con lo que paso tiempo después de lo sucedido._

De un momento a otro, recordé que Gray aún se encontraba en algún lugar, herido. Mi debilidad era realmente enorme, no podía moverme y sabía que posiblemente Gray también estaba luchando por su vida y aun así no podía moverme para ayudarlo, no podía mover mi voluntad.

De inmediato tocaron la puerta de mi habitación y a pesar de que mi dolor y mi cara de sufrimiento no podía calmar, trate de mantenerme lo más serena pero, no pude, el dolor, él dolor era realmente enorme y mis sollozos eran realmente sofocantes.

-A...ad..adelante.-Dije con dolor, al ser que mi garganta aún se encontraba desgarrada.

De repente entro Natsu, junto con Lucy que venían con cara de coraje pero, se horrorizaron mucho más al verme en un estado tan lamentable.

-¡ERZA!-Gritaron con miedo ambos.

Lucy comenzó a llorar de manera desesperada mientras que Natsu se acercó lo más rápido a mí, observando que habían tronado mi ojo izquierdo. No podía ver mi cuerpo, debido a la túnica que me pusieron y las sabanas llenas de sangre las ignoraron por completo.

-¡¿QUIEN TE HIZO ESTO?!-Grito demasiado enojado Natsu, dejando que fuego saliera de todo su cuerpo, que a pesar de todo no me quemaba.-¡TU OJO!-De repente, lagrimas cayeron en mi rostro, que provenían de Natsu.-LOS MATARE, JURO QUE LOS MATARE.

-¡GUARDIAS!-Grito Lucy demasiado exaltada y enojada, que incluso hizo que su poder mágico incrementara.-Busquen alrededor del castillo, no dejen salir a nadie y si lo hacen yo misma me encargare de matarlos a ustedes.-Su mirada era de completo coraje, igual que el de Natsu.-Llamen a mi padre y a Wendy junto a Jellal, si tardan yo misma los matare a ustedes.

-Primero Gray y ahora tu.-Las lágrimas de Natsu eran realmente grandes.-Erza, no pude protegerte, perdóname, perdóname…yo los matare, realmente me encargare de hacer pagar a esos hijos de puta.

No dije nada, estaba realmente herida pero, aun así sollozos salían de mi garganta y convulsiones salían de mi cuerpo que se encontraba realmente adolorido bajo la gran túnica.

Por la puerta entro Jellal, Wendy y mi padre, que me miraron horrorizados, de inmediato Jellal corrió a mi lado y me quito de los brazos de Natsu, se encontraba realmente enojado, su magia comenzó a romper las paredes al igual que mi padre.

-¡ESTO ES LA GUERRA!-Grito mi padre, haciendo que su cuerpo convulsionara por tanto coraje.-Dañaron a mi hija, no permitiré que esto se quede así…-Lagrimas salían de sus ojos, mientras que golpeaba con coraje el piso, rompiendo gran parte de él.

-¿Quiénes fueron?-Hablo serio Jellal, dejando que por sus ojos salieran lágrimas de coraje.-Dime Erza, quien fue el maldito que te hizo esto.

No podía hablar, debido al enorme dolor de mis heridas en el cuerpo. Con dolor solté a Jellal y mire a Wendy con suplica.

De inmediato me quite la túnica y la impresión fue el doble que la de mi ojo, al ver que estaba con mordidas y con miles de heridas.

-Por favor, Wendy…cúrame.-No pude decir nada más porque caí inconsciente.

No sabía cuánto tiempo estaría en ese estado, sabía que eran muy pocas las posibilidades de vivir y que esto sería un acontecimiento que desataría la furia de mi padre.

_Ese fue el acontecimiento de mi verdadera historia._

Jellal Pov.

Ente a la habitación de Erza y cuando vi que su ojo estaba sangrando no pude evitar mostrar sorpresa para después dejar que todo el coraje se apoderara de mi cuerpo y de mi mente.

-¿Quiénes fueron?-Hable con voz realmente seria, mis intenciones habían cambiado y ahora iba con la intención de matar a los desgraciados que se atrevieron a dañarla.

Con algo de esfuerzo ella se separó de mí y se paró en frente de Wendy, que la miraba realmente horrorizada por el estado en el que se encontraba. Se quitó la túnica y lo que vi fue el límite de mi coraje y odio. Su cuerpo estaba realmente dañado, solo se encontraba con el sujetador y la falda completamente rota y con sangre, su cuerpo tenía mordidas y marcas moradas…dejando como prueba que la tocaron.

Mis puños, mis pensamientos estaban nublados por el odio…mis ojos comenzaron a llorar de impotencia y coraje, sobretodo coraje...coraje por que no pude protegerla, porque no pude hacer algo para impedir eso…impedir que tocaran a mi mujer.

Iba a ir directo a buscar por todo Magnolia a los malditos que la dañaron y los haría pagar mucho peor que como ella sufrió pero, al momento de ir en su búsqueda Erza cayo inconsciente. Natsu la tomo mucho antes de que tocara el suelo y vi como todos nos encontrábamos realmente enojados, que incluso la habitación quedo destrozada solo por la presencia de nuestra magia, sobretodo la mía y la del Rey Makarov.

-¡Está entrando en un paro cardiaco!-Grito alterada Wendy, dejando que grandes cantidades de magia salieran de sus manos.

Me espante, mire realmente rogando porque no le ocurriera nada. Me incline a lado de ella y la tome de la mano mientras que mis lágrimas se combinaban con su sangre.

No fui capaz de protegerla, cuando ella más me necesitaba…

-No mueras, Erza. No otra vez.-Lloraba con coraje y tristeza el Rey Makarov.

-¡Virgo, Leo, Tauro!-Lucy invoco a tres espíritus estelares.-Busquen por todo Magnolia a los responsables, Gray ya dio las características…no los dejen vivos si es necesario.-La voz de Lucy era realmente molesta…estaba sobrepasando los límites de su magia.

-Yo iré personalmente.-Me pare, realmente molesto, dejando que miles de vendavales de magia salieran de mi cuerpo.-Me encargare de eliminar a esos bastardos…

-Olvídalo.-Me miro Natsu, con lágrimas en los ojos y el ceño realmente fruncido.-Yo iré, tu quédate con ella…pase lo que pase.

Asentí mientras miraba como Natsu rompía la pared, sin importarle salió con gran velocidad, siendo impulsado por su fuego de dragon slayer. Wendy se encontraba realmente cansada y daba su mejor esfuerzo. Al ver eso, el Rey y yo apoyamos nuestras manos en el cuerpo de Wendy y le comenzamos a dar toda nuestra magia pero, sentí una pulsada en el pecho, la magia oscura de Erza se estaba fusionando con la mía.

-Ella…esta en…estado de coma.-Comenzó a llorar Wendy a grandes cantidades, mientras que abrazaba con desesperación el cuerpo de Erza.

-Esto no puede ser.-El rey se encontraba en shock, dejando que toda su frustración se asomara en su rostro.-No ella…ella no…

-Malditos…no la protegí, le prometí que siempre la protegería.-Me deje caer en rodillas, ignorando el dolor en mi pecho y comenzando a derramar lágrimas.

**Hola chicos :D bueno este fue el cap, ya se que tarde mucho pero, realmente me costo trabajo hacerlo por que no tenia nada de inspiración, y menos al entrar a la uni y pensar solo en matemáticas jajaja**

**La historia no va ni a la mitad del final pero, les puedo decir que ya viene en los próximos capítulos realmente la historia **

**No les miento, es la primera vez que escribo y quería saber ¿Cómo lo hago? Realmente le doy emoción a la historia? Por favor digan c: **

**Ya vieron la parte Gray x Erza :o no manches, ese gray es un ligador de primera jajajajaja y pobre erza :c la hice sufrir demasiado, y sufrirá mucho más en el futuro. **

**Por favor si les gusto dar reviews que realmente es lo que más espero y creo que me merezco unos poquitos por haber tardado menos de una semanita a pesar de que estoy en la escuela c: **

**Por cierto el 10 de agosto es mi cumpleaños cof cof jajaja XD les dejare unas preguntas y quisiera que me las respondieran por favor, todo es fundamental para la historia ya que de ellas me voy a guiar para darle un excelente final y un excelente climax a la historia muajajajaj **

**Bueno los dejo, bye bye nwn espero sus hermosos reviews**


	13. PREGUNTAS PARA LA ESCRITORA

**Preguntas por el cumpleaños de la escritora c:**

**Bueno, como ya saben ya va a ser mi cumpleaños y aprovecho la ocasión para hacerles estas preguntas n_n por favor respóndanlas y les daré galletitas D:**

1.-¿Qué tal te parece el desarrollo de la pareja, Erza x Jellal?

2.-¿Crees que la historia avanza lento?

3.-¿Cuál ha sido el capítulo que más te ha gustado, y por qué?

4.-¿Cuál es el capítulo que menos te haya gustado y por qué?

5.-¿Te gustaron las escenas un poco eróticas del capítulo 11?

6.-¿Qué tal te parece la historia?

7.-Calificando la historia del 1 al 10 ¿Qué calificación le das?

8.-El contexto y las expresiones de los personajes ¿te parecen buenos?

9.-¿La personalidad de los personajes se asimila al verdadero fairy tail?

10.-¿Crees que la historia se ha desviado un poco?

11.-¿Te gusta mi manera de escribir, por qué?

12.-¿Qué te gustaría que haya en esta historia?

13.-¿Qué no te gustaría que haya en esta historia?

14.-¿Te gustaría final feliz o final triste?

15.-Dejando a los personajes y la magia que utilizan ¿la historia te parece original y creativa?

16.-¿En que te gustaría que mejorara?

**Estas son todas las preguntas nwn por favor contéstenlas… por mi c: y les dare galletitas y tacos, si tienen algo que agregar por favor háganlo con toda confianza, espero y que me las contesten y si me las contestan les dare un regalito en unos capítulos más adelante nwn por favor.**


	14. La maga de los ojos rotos Parte II

**Hola chicos n_n ya se que tarde más de una semana TT-TT y perdonen este capitulo quedo más cortito pero, es que no tenia mucha inspiración pero, cuando me llego no saben la inspiración que me llego y se vera super ultra reflejada en el siguiente capitulo jojojo *w* muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews, no saben lo feliz que me hicieron al contestar mis preguntas y mucho más al ver los buenos comentarios de esta humilde historia c: **

**Realmente muchas gracias a todos los que respodieron y a los que leen esta historia un poquitín más tarde XD por favor, les pido que respondan mis preguntitas, se los agradeceré demasiado. **

**Bueno, este capitulo se vera un poco de NALU y ya se viene el GALE para los que leen el manga, esta semana fue super *w* por lo que me inspiro mucho para hacer unos capítulos más adelante sobre el GALE pero, no olviden, la pareja principal es el JERZA x3 bueno chicos, los dejo leer este capitulo y nuevamente pido perdón por la demora, realmente se viene buena la historia y no se cuanto tiempo tarde en actualizar pero, será o pasadito de una semana o una semana exacta (Maldita tarea TT-TT) **

**Recuerden que esta saga no por nada es la mejor de todas :3 y muchas de las cosas que desean se verán reflejadas en esta super saga, por lo que será la mejor de todas**

**Nos vemos y espero sus reviews por favor, que esta semana vi que fueron 500 visitantes a mi historia :o pero, siguen muchos sin dejar reviews y eso me pone triste :'( por eso agradezco mucho a todos los que me han seguido y los que dejan comentarios cada capitulo, realmente por ustedes deseo que cada capitulo sea el mejor :D los amo y bye **

La maga de los ojos rotos. Parte II

Pov Jellal.

Los días transcurrían y Erza no despertaba…tenía miedo, tenía mucho miedo de que nunca volviera a despertar. Desde que quedo en estado de coma, nadie se ha despegado de su recamara, esperando que despierte.

Debo de admitir que temo que despierte y su corazón se rompa al ver que su ojo fue destruido por completo –no puedo evitar apretar mis puños con frustración, ante ese pensamiento- Por más que lo desee, ese acontecimiento traerá el dolor y el sufrimiento en la vida de Erza, nuevamente.

-Ella, ella es muy fuerte.-Hablo Lucy, que se encontraba a lado mío, mirando como Erza se encontraba inmóvil.-Ella siempre tuvo un gran dolor en su corazón al saber que no podía practicar magia pura, decía que ella quería ser una gran maga que salvaría el mundo.-Unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.-Ella no se merece esto.

No pude evitar poner una cara de frustración y esconder mi rostro con mi cabello, me dolía realmente verla así, me sentía tan miserable por no haber estado con ella, me sentía tan inútil incluso al no poder vengarla, me sentía un idiota que rezaba a la vida.

-Lucy.-Le hable, con la voz rota.- ¿Ella volverá a ser la misma?

-No.

Mi corazón se estrujaba al saber eso.

-¿Qué le ocurrió en el secuestro a Erza?-Me dolía saber eso, pero quería saber todo sobre ella.

-No lose…ella nunca plática de eso.-Bajo la mirada con tristeza.-Lo único que sé es que después del secuestro, ella se volvió un ser maligno, Jellal. Ella había perdido toda conciencia humana y eso era de niña, que era más débil, ahora si ella despierta…será el fin posiblemente de todo el mundo.-Paro por un momento para verme directamente a los ojos.-En los antiguos escritos, se dice que si un hibrido nace en el mundo humano, el único ser capaz de matarlo sería el hechicero Zeref, que es el único ser que supera los poderes del universo, incluso de todas las leyes establecidas.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Pregunte con temor.

-Jellal amo a Erza con todo mi corazón.-Sus lágrimas se asomaron con gran fuerza.-Pero, no puedo permitir que ella mate a más personas inocentes...

-¡Olvídalo!-Me levante, mirándola con coraje.-Ella no hará eso y si eso pasa yo la detendré antes de que mate a alguien…arriesgare mi vida por Erza, no importa la situación.

Lucy me miro sorprendida para después sonreír levemente, dejando que sus ojos mostraran agradecimiento y tristeza.

-Eso realmente quería escuchar.-Fruncí levemente el ceño.-Soy incapaz de mandar a matar a mi hermana o yo misma matarla, la amo con toda mi alma y si algo le pasara a ella yo moriría, por eso, Jellal, necesito tu ayuda.-Su mirada era de completa determinación.-No podemos dejar que Erza este en el castillo. Si ella despierta su magia oscura es seguro que matara a todos sin importarle, nosotros ya estamos familiarizados con su magia y tal vez y somos capaces de detenerla, por eso, vallamos a las montañas del sur hasta que Erza despierte.

Lo analice un momento, ella tenía razón, si ella despertaba y al momento de hacer eso también despertaba su magia oscura, todos en el castillo morirían y eso es algo que no nos podíamos arriesgar, incluyendo la muerte del Rey y de Lucy. Si ellos morían, una guerra se desataría por la corona y a Erza no importa cómo, la mandaría a matar.

-De acuerdo.

-Lo hablare con mi padre, hoy en la noche partimos y nos haremos pasar por simples civiles…no debemos mostrar nada de magia para que nadie sospeche, nosotros tenemos tierras muy grandes por las montañas pero, nadie sabe que le pertenecen al rey por lo que no sospecharan.

-Natsu, Gray y Wendy nos acompañaran.-Ella iba a preguntarme pero, le corte la palabra.-Si ella despierta, no seremos capaces de detenerla y la magia de Natsu es muy poderosa al igual que la de Gray…Wendy no quiero dejarla sola y su magia nos ayudara mucho si Erza empeora de estado.

-De acuerdo.-Me miro con gratitud para después sentarse en la cama de Erza y tomar con cariño su mejilla.-Ve y prepárate Jellal, por favor infórmale esto a los chicos y no te preocupes, yo estaré con ella todo el rato, ya has estado noches desvelado y debes descansar para este largo viaje.

Asentí para después mirar a Erza. Me acerque del otro lado de la cama, me incline un poco y cuando quede a su altura la bese en los labios levemente, con la mano derecha tome su mano, transmitiéndole todo el calor que podía. La mire por un momento, viendo como su cuerpo estaba completamente vendado, al igual que su ojo izquierdo.

No pude evitar sentir un dolor en todo mi cuerpo. Con pesar me levante y me dirigí a la puerta, para darle una última mirada antes de irme.

Salí del castillo y me dirigí al pueblo. El día estaba totalmente gris, por lo que era realmente extraño ver civiles. Pase mi mirada al piso, aun no podía quitar mi frustración y coraje…no importa cuánto tiempo pase, nunca perdonaría a las personas que se han atrevido a dañarla.

Camine directo al gremio, cuando entre, note las miradas apagadas de todos, la mayoría ya sabía de lo actual sucedido y como la familia que somos, todos nos encontrábamos igual de desanimados. Cuando nos enteramos de que Gray fue atacado la furia de todos fue demasiado e incluso comenzamos a buscar con desesperación a sus agresores y lo menos que pensamos fue que en realidad buscaban a Erza.

-Jellal, ¿Cómo sigue Erza?-Me pregunto Mira, con su mirada notablemente preocupada.

-Ella…sigue igual, Mira.-Comente con pesar.- ¿Dónde se encuentra el maestro?

-En el despacho.-Me miro preocupada por lo que solo le sonreí levemente.

Camine lo más rápido posible y al entrar, note que se encontraba el maestro Gildarts hablando con Kagura. Ambos me miraron sorprendidos por mi tan inesperada reacción en tocar pero, tenía realmente que avisar lo más pronto para regresar nuevamente con Erza.

-Perdonen.-Dije eso solamente para disponerme a salir de la habitación pero, antes el maestro Gildarts me detuvo.

-No te preocupes Jellal, pasa por favor.-Me invito a pasar, alzando su mano levemente.- ¿Cómo se encuentran Gray y Erza?

-Gray se encuentra bien, ahora solamente está descansando, lo visito todos los días y por lo que me dice Wendy es que avanza realmente rápido y en cuanto a Erza…-Pare un momento, sabiendo si decir esto en frente de Kagura o no. Vi que ambos me miraban esperando una respuesta por lo que trate de ser lo más cortante posible.-Ella sigue igual.

-Entiendo.-El maestro bajo la cabeza con frustración.-Realmente Makarov me comento algo sobre eso y pidió ayuda a Fairy Tail para encontrar a los agresores, por lo que mande a Lissana, Laki y a Freed, realmente ellos son los mejores para este tipo de trabajos.

-Me parece bien.-Conteste cortante.-Disculpa Kagura, ¿Podría hablar a solas con el maestro?

-Por supuesto, Jellal.-Se levantó Kagura, mirándome un poco apenada.-Maestro Gildarts, con su permiso.

De inmediato Kagura salió, cerrando levemente la puerta. Mire a dirección del maestro, mientras que este solo prendía un puro y lo llevaba a su boca.

-Saldré del pueblo junto con Gray, Natsu y Wendy.

-¿A qué se debe eso?-Alzo una ceja interrogante.-Gray aún se encuentra herido y tiene que descansar, además de que tú eres de los miembros más fuertes de Fairy Tail, si algo se llega a venir, nos hará falta tu ayuda y la de Natsu.

-Lose pero, es peligroso mantener a Erza en Magnolia.-Solté un gran suspiro.-Por favor, maestro. Cualquier cosa que necesite estaremos comunicados solamente con usted y el rey.

-Entiendo, Jellal.-Me miro serio por un momento.-Tu enfermedad…ten cuidado con tu enfermedad. Por cierto, quería comentarte algo, ya lo comente con Mirajane.

-¿Qué es?

-Han desaparecido más del diez por ciento de la población de magos en el continente oeste y se rumora de que se han visto dragones en los cielos.-Abrí los ojos, realmente sorprendido.-Jellal…se viene una guerra que incluirá a todo el mundo, no sabemos cuándo pase, pueden ser días, meses o años pero, quería informarte de que si yo muero en batalla, tu serás el próximo maestro.

-No abra ninguna guerra y usted no morirá, maestro.-Dije con seriedad.-Y sobre los magos desaparecidos, en Fiore no se han reportado desapariciones y supongo que en los reinos vecinos tampoco, si eso llega hasta Fiore, yo mismo investigare este caso a fondo.

-De hecho, Kagura ya lo está haciendo.

-¿Kagura?

-Ella quiere unirse al gremio y para mostrar lealtad por así decirlo, dijo que ella se encargaría de buscar en reinos más lejanos algunas pistas, por eso mismo, desapareció unos días.-Ahora que recuerdo, después del baile no volví a ver a Kagura.-Jellal, te daré mi consentimiento de salgan de Magnolia pero, Kagura ira con ustedes.

No dije nada, no desconfiaba de Kagura pero, realmente no me parecía adecuado llevarla, aunque posiblemente es de ayuda para el maestro, en ese caso, simplemente no podía negarme.

-De acuerdo.-Me volteé, para comenzar a caminar a dirección de la puerta.-Nos vemos maestro, le estaremos informando de cualquier cosa.

Cuando salí del despacho del maestro, vi que a lo lejos se encontraba Kagura algo apartada de los demás, me acerque lo suficiente para poder verla bien y darle indicaciones.

-Kagura.-La llame y vi que se encontraba mirando perdida una taza.-Kagura.-Le volví a hablar, agarrando levemente su hombro.

Al parecer reacciono porque me miro sorprendida y algo sonrojada.

-Perdona.-Se levantó con rapidez, mirándome directamente.-¿Decías algo, Jellal?

-Tenemos una misión y tu estas incluida.-Hable lo más cortante que podía.-Hoy en la noche partimos, el maestro ya me comento tu situación por lo que nos acompañaras, teniendo en base la mayor discreción posible, por favor.

-Por supuesto, Jellal.-Me tomo de la mano izquierda, por lo que la mire interrogante.- ¿Solo seremos tu y yo?

-No.-Conteste cortante, zafándome ligeramente de su agarre.

Desde que conocí a Erza de niña, no me gusta que ninguna mujer me toque a excepción de Wendy o Porlyusica que son las únicas con las que puedo mantener un contacto físico. Me era algo desagradable viniendo de otra mujer, después de que las hechiceras me tocaron para experimentar con mi cuerpo fue como una pesadilla.

-Nos vemos en la noche en la entrada principal de Magnolia.-Me despedí con una ligera reverencia mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Le avise a Natsu y este acepto sin ningún reproche, al contrario, fue el más animado, poniendo como prioridad la vida de Lucy y Erza. Con Wendy fue fácil convencerla ya que ella tampoco se quería alejar de mí, ni yo de ella y Gray acepto, mostrando una sonrisa triste.

Pasaron las horas y tome el equipaje suficiente para salir, al igual que Wendy, ambos nos cubrimos con largas y finas túnicas de color gris con vino. Wendy se cambió de vestuario, poniéndose un vestido largo de color azul metálico, con el adorno de un moño en la espalda y con mangas largas y botas. Yo por otro lado, mi vestuario consistía en una larga túnica blanca con rayas negras en los bordes y en la parte superior de los brazos, un collar decorado, correas grandes conectadas a través hebillas decoradas cerrando la inducción en la parte delantera sobre una camisa oscura y pantalones a juego y zapatos (N/A: Como vestía Siegrain en el anime*o*) Charle también nos acompañaba, siendo cargada en los brazos de Wendy.

Las montañas del sur eran realmente heladas y la nieve caía con gran abundancia, por lo que todo el equipaje era ropa de invierno.

Antes de salir, tome un libro con pasta color rojo quemado y letras color plateado con la insignia grabada en la parte superior derecha de Fairy Tail. Lo mire con decisión y lo guarde en el bolso personal que llevaba.

Camine a las afueras de Magnolia para ver un carruaje de color negro con blanco, siendo manejada por Rufus-san, que se encontraba igual vestido con unas ropas que lo cubrían los suficiente. El me miro y me abrió la puerta, con una amigable sonrisa, por lo que Wendy y yo nos adentramos. La carreta era incluso más grande que la que suele usar el rey. Al fondo de esta, se encontraba el cuerpo de Erza, totalmente abrigada con una manta.

A lado de Erza, se encontraba Lucy vistiendo un elegante vestido de color beige, con mangas largas y botas de color blancas. Natsu que cargaba a Happy totalmente dormido, se encontraba vestido con un chaleco negro sin camisa debajo, un faldón negro y debajo un pantalón corto de color blanco que llega hasta las rodillas, su bufanda y unas sandalias negras. Gray por otro lado, vestía una gabardina de color morada abierta, donde se notaba una camisa de color blanca, con franjas verticales de color amarillo, unas botas de cuero negro que se encontraban afuera del pantalón de color negro y su tan distinguido collar en forma de cruz.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, Gray?-Me coloque a lado de Erza, tomándola de la mano y mirándola en todo momento.

-Mejor de cómo esta ella.-Me contesto con pesar.

-Todo estará bien.-Hablo con seriedad Natsu.-¿Dónde se encuentra Kagura?

-Perdonen la demora.-Dijo entrando al carruaje Kagura.

Kagura traía puesto chaqueta blanca con decorados en color amarillo, que está algo abierta para revelar una camisa de cuello y corbata color rojo por debajo, la chaqueta termina en la cadera con una forma cortada en picos abiertos. Los puños de la chaqueta están metidos en un par de guantes también de color blanco. En las piernas, Kagura lleva un par de medias negras, que están metidas en un par de botas largas, lleva una falda corta tableada sobre las medias y debajo de los picos de la chaqueta. (N/A: Como en el anime)

-Kagura-san, ¿no tiene frio?-Pregunto amable Wendy.

-Estoy bien, gracias, Wendy.-Le sonrió con amabilidad para sentarse a lado de Gray y Lucy.

El carruaje comenzó a andar. En todo momento, estuve tomando la mano de Erza, mientras que la veía tan tranquila, solamente con su ojo izquierdo parchado. Pude sentir un gran coraje al ver las levemente mordeduras en su cuello pálido.

-Contrólate, Jellal.-Me hablo serio Natsu.

Intente entender a que se refería, cuando me di cuenta de que mi cabello se encontraba ligeramente flotando por la leve cantidad de magia que desprendía.

-Lo lamento.-Dije únicamente.

El transcurso del viaje era realmente tranquilo. Pasábamos por grandes bosques, donde la gente no pudiera reconocer que el carruaje pertenecía a la familia real y los pueblos por los que pasábamos eran realmente tranquilos.

Llegamos exactamente al día siguiente, unas horas antes de que fuera medio día. Entramos por el lado noreste de las montañas, lo cual fue difícil por la gran cantidad de nieve que había y los árboles secos que se encontraban en el camino; dejando en frente de esto, el hermoso paisaje de una mansión totalmente blanca, con árboles a sus alrededores totalmente secos. La mansión era adornada por grandes ventanas y un portón lo suficientemente alejado de la puerta principal.

Bajamos de la carreta con algo de dificultad y cargue a Erza con delicadeza, cubriéndola lo más posible del frio. Entre lo más rápido que pude y al entrar, note que la casa era realmente hermosa y grande, muy similar al castillo. Sus decoraciones eran caras y todo se encontraba totalmente limpio.

Lleve a Erza a una de las habitaciones que se encontraban arriba, la cual era una de las más grandes: tenía dos camas quinsay, un balcón, una pequeña sala en medio que apuntaba directo a una chimenea, a lado del sofá se encontraba un librero pequeño a lado y un pasillo que daba directo a un baño grande y elegante.

Coloque a Erza en una de las camas mientras que la cobijaba con demasiada delicadeza y prendía el candelabro que se encontraba más cerca.

Me senté a un lado de ella y sin poder evitarlo, la mire con tristeza, esperando que despertara y poder besarla, protegerla y amarla. No permitiría que ningún humano se le acercara, no permitiría que la volvieran a dañar.

-Eso fue por mi culpa.-Escuche una voz de repente.

Voltee un poco mi rostro para encontrarme con Gray, que se encontraba en la entrada, mirando a mi dirección con pena y tristeza. Poco a poco se adentró, sentándose en el otro extremo de la cama.

-Deberías estar descansando, aun no es adecuado que hagas movimientos bruscos debido a tus costillas rotas.

-No pude evitar que se alejaran de ella.-Hablo Gray, ignorando por completo mi anterior comentario.-Mi debilidad hizo esto.

-No fue tu culpa.-Apreté levemente las sabanas.-Encontrare a esos bastardos y les haré pagar con creces el daño que le hicieron…nunca se los perdonare, nunca perdonare que hayan tocado incluso un cabello de Erza.

-Jellal…amo a Erza.-Abrí los ojos sorprendido para después fruncir demasiado el ceño.-Realmente, antes de que atacaran estuve en su cuarto y ella amablemente me permitió pasar, cuando ella me pregunto de que si amaba a alguien yo…la bese.

Cuando dijo eso, con rapidez lo tome del cuello, dejando que mi cabello tapara mis ojos para que solo mostrara mi boca fruncida por el coraje. Apreté lo suficiente la camisa de Gray, dejando que solo gimiera por el dolor, más sin embargo él no se defendía, ni evitaba apartarme.

-No vuelvas a tocar a Erza…Gray.-Hable con voz seca y fría.

-Ella…me dejo en claro…que te quiere a ti.-Hablo con dificultad, sin tratar de quitarse de mi agarre.

-Incluso aunque ella no me aceptara a mí, Gray. No permitiré que alguien la toque sin que ella lo desee y ahora ella me ha aceptado, por lo que no soportare que te acerques a MI Erza, ni tú, ni nadie.-Apreté más fuerte su cuello, viendo que realmente lo dañaba.-Te lo pasare esta vez, solo porque estas herido y eres como mi hermano pero, si la vuelves a tocar…

-No lo haré, Jellal.-Me tomo de las muñecas, para mirarme con seriedad.-Luchare honestamente por sus sentimientos.

-Gray…-Iba a tomarlo aún más fuerte cuando sentí una presencia en la habitación.

-Perdonen la interrupción.-Hablo Kagura, que miraba la situación con indiferencia.-Lucy quiere hablar con todos, para explicarnos la situación.

-Tsk.-Chasque la lengua, soltando a Gray de manera brusca.-Salgan del cuarto, los dos.-Mande con autoridad, mientras que Kagura y Gray salían del cuarto, para yo ser el último.

Me acerque a Erza y tome con delicadeza un mechón de cabello escarlata, para besarlo con delicadeza y sonreír con melancolía. Me dirigí a la puerta pero, me arrodille con dolor al sentir una gran pulsada en el pecho. Cuando me di cuenta, magia oscura me estaba rodeando, voltee para mirar a Erza y ella desprendía demasiada magia oscura, de la cual yo absorbía una gran mayoría.

-No, por favor no.-Hable en voz baja, tratando de controlar la oscuridad del cuerpo de Erza y el mío.-Purifícate…debes purificarte.

Con mi magia, comencé a mezclar la magia oscura de Erza, para que se hiciera uno solo con la mía. Segundos después de purificar el cuerpo de Erza, mire el mío y mis brazos mostraban las venas totalmente negras, donde se podía notar como la magia oscura se convertía en una conmigo mismo.

Mi cuerpo era un imán con el suyo, yo absorbía todo lo que ella no toleraba de oscuridad y eso en cierta parte me hacía feliz al ser capaz de purificarla, aunque fuera momentáneamente.

Me pare con dificultad y mire a Erza para salir con calma.

Lucy nos explicó realmente como iba a estar la situación y que cada dos días, alguien saldría al pueblo más cercano, para escuchar los nuevos rumores que habían, sobre todo tema.

Los días pasaban y Erza no despertaba, realmente estaba perdiendo toda la paciencia y más al ver que su respiración era débil en todo momento…me hacía sentir un completo inútil que no podía ayudar realmente en nada.

Kagura salía seguido, consiguiendo información sobre reinos que han sido atacados y todavía no eran revelados directamente a la luz. Lucy y Natsu igual se desesperaban por no tener respuestas en concreto sobre el caso de Erza, mientras que Wendy estudiaba todos los días, para poder sustituir el ojo de Erza, una vez que ella despertara.

Cada vez se acercaba más la fecha del cumpleaños de Erza y eso me preocupaba, ya que su reinado pronto llegaría y sin contar que el consejo ha de estar totalmente indignado por las juntas que Erza no ha podido ir, desde que quedo en estado de coma –Alce un poco mi cuello para ver que el día estaba totalmente nublado- el rey me escribía cartas, pidiéndome detalles sobre el avance de Erza, el cual no era ninguno.

Desde que llegamos a la mansión, normalmente Lucy y yo nos quedábamos con Erza y ambos nos turnábamos para cuidarla.

Me senté en la orilla de su cama, embelesando su hermoso y calmado rostro, su piel blanca y sus labios carnosos.

Era realmente un privilegio el poder estar con ella y me sentía demasiado bien con su compañía. Realmente quería permanecer con ella el mayor tiempo posible, convertirla en mi amante (N/A: amante hace referencia a lo que ahora llamamos pareja o novios) y después mi esposa…crecer con ella, de todas las maneras posibles o morir con ella.

La temperatura estaba disminuyendo y el frio era totalmente notable en la habitación; la noche se acercaba, mostrando pequeña nieve cubrir el piso.

Salí de la habitación para ir por más cobertores especialmente para Erza. Camine por los largos pasillos, hasta llegar al cuarto de Lucy; antes de tocar, escuche que estaba entre abierta la puerta, por lo que me asome levemente.

-¡Anímate un poco, Lucy!-Escuche como Natsu, trataba de animar a Lacy.

-De verdad lo intento pero, realmente me siento triste…los días pasan y Erza no mejora, me siento como una inútil al no poder ayudarla.-Bajo la cabeza Lucy, en muestra de tristeza y frustración.-Quiero ser de ayuda para ella pero, cuando puedo hacerlo, no soy capaz.

-Ella estaría realmente feliz al saber que tú, esperas que despierte lo más pronto posible. Reamente todos deseamos que ya despierte.

-Tu optimismo es sorprendente.-Escuche como Lucy suspiraba con pesar, para después mostrar una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Eso es! Me gusta verte sonreír, realmente te ves mucho más bonita con esas sonrisas que muestras.

-Natsu, no digas esas cosas…-Callo por un momento, mientras que mostraba un ligero sonrojo.-Hace demasiado frio esta noche.-En ese momento, Natsu la rodeo por la espalda para quedar de rodillas, quedando su barbilla en la nuca de Lucy.-¿Qué…que haces?

-Hace frio y se me hizo conveniente estar de esta manera para que ya no te de tanto frio.

-Muchas gracias, Natsu.

Vi la escena, para después sonreír de medio lado e irme, sin ser visto por ninguno de los dos. Cuando crucé por un pasillo que se encontraba doblado, vi que se encontraba Rufus-san, con una gran cantidad de cobertores.

-Apenas iba a llevar unos de estos.-Señalo los cobertores que cargaba.-Al cuarto de la señorita Erza, Jellal-san.

-Muchas gracias, de aquí en adelante puedo llevarlos yo.-Tome dos, ante la atenta mirada de él.-Que pase buenas noches-

Sin más, me encamine a la habitación de Erza; cuando entre, me quede en shock al no verla en la cama, mire con desesperación todos los lados posibles, dejando que los cobertores se cayeran pero, no habia rastro de ella.

Me encontraba realmente asustado, tenía miedo, demasiado miedo…

**Bueno chicos, aquí acabo este cap n_n se que quedo algo corto pero, no tenia demasiada inspiración TT-TT realmente lo lamento, pero en el siguiente capitulo se vienen cosas re buenas *w* y les prometo que será mucho más largo que cualquier capitulo anterior.**

**Por cierto ¿Qué tal la escena NALU? *W* a mi me agrado mucho pero, ame a Jellal de una manera tan posesiva y para los que quieren escenas de celos jojo por parte de jellal y erza, el siguiente capitulo es el ideal para esas cosas muajajajaja **

**Aunque ahora la pregunta es ¿Dónde esta erza? D: le paso algo malo? Lo sabran hasta el próximo capitulo c: -no me maten- TT-TT les prometo que tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible, por que como ya dije anteriormente, es realmente pesado la mendiga uni D: pero, no les quedare mal, se los prometo :DD **

**Bueno, espero sus hermosos reviews y no saben lo feliz que me hizo leer sus comentarios *w* para los que leen esta historia y ya paso tiempo de las preguntas XD aun las acepto por favor *w* realmente espero que sigan contestando las preguntas y los amare mucho más y como prueba les traeré capítulos mucho más buenos :DD **

**Nos vemos, espero sus reviews n_n**


	15. Intercambiando sentimientos

**Hola chicos *w* ya se que tarde demasiado y espero que realmente me perdonen TT-TT me es realmente vergonzoso y más por que debi de haber subido el capitulo el viernes pero, mi hermano me quito la cpu el fin de semana y el domingo en la noche me puse hacer tarea (que responsable soy c: ) además de que me faltaban detalles para terminarlo y no les miento, este capitulo esta ufff *w***

**Yo se que lo amaran muajajaja x3 ATENCION: LEMMON EN ESTE CAPITULO, queda bajo su responsabilidad el leer el lemmon muajaja x3 este capitulo por así decirlo, es el comienzo de la historia completa.**

**Muchas gracias a los que dejaron reviews y ya se x3 los celos de Jellal hacia Gray, yo también me pregunto si Jellal hubiera dañado a Gray D: ojala y no, pobre Graysito TT-TT**

**Por cierto, quería decirles que si querían seguirme de una manera más directa, entraran a mi pagina de Facebook n_n se llama "Fanfics-Fanfiction IleyBriseo" En esa pagina encontraran noticias sobre si tardo en actualizar, el cual realmente espero que no pase muy seguido n_n la imagen es la misma que mi cuenta de Fanfiction, o sea es Erza x3**

**Si quieren seguirme por mi Facebook personal, es "Elizabeth Briseño" tengo una imagen de portada a Jellal y soy una chica de labios pintados de rojo xD solo dejarme un mensajito por favor n_n**

**Por cierto, quiero pedirles que lean una excelente historia que e estado leyendo *w* Las dos historias son totalmente JERZA y en lo personal, las amo *o* no saben lo mucho que me encantan. Uno se llama ¡¿Cómo es que tu cuerpo es igual al mio? Y el otro es "Fairy Tail capitulo 1 viaje a Ca-Elum" los dos 100% recomendables *w* y por favor, dejar reviews a esas geniales historias que realmente se lo merecen, sin duda son de las mejores que he leído, si dejan reviews les dare galletitas c:**

**Jajaja bueno, los dejo con el capitulo, espero que realmente lo disfruten y por favor dejar reviews que ya saben que es el alimento del escritor, además que me lo merezco por este capitulo c: jajaja bueno los dejo leer, los amo y gracias por seguir la historia y recuerden, reviews a las dos historias que les dije y a la mia por favor c:**

Intercambiando sentimientos.

Tenía la esperanza de que todo fuera un sueño pero, sabía que ese no sería mi deseo. Desde que quede inconsciente, una parte de mi podía escuchar todo, como si estuviera realmente _viva_y la otra, simplemente ignoraba todo, como si estuviera _muerta._ Aprendí dos cosas importantes, desde el día en que me quitaron mi ojo derecho: Primera, no puedes ocultar tu realidad y segunda, no puedes engañar tu realidad.

No sería la sufrida de una historia dramática, no sería la que siempre quiere destacar, porque simplemente yo solo quería ser yo.

Desperté unos minutos antes de que Jellal saliera y realmente no me sorprendí al no ver con mi ojo izquierdo, sabía perfectamente lo que había pasado y no le daría rodeos, pensando que era un mal sueño, porque sueño o no ya paso y nada ni nadie evitaría las desgracias que trae el pasado.

Me pare de la cama con dificultad, ya no tenía las marcas moradas pero, aun tenia las heridas que me causo aquel hombre. Cuando pise el piso, me curve un poco, debido al dolor de cabeza que me dio pero, me sorprendí al recordar algo en especial.

Flash Back

_-Se encuentra mal, desde hace tiempo a tenido problemas con su corazón y hace un rato unos ladrones nos robaron todo incluyendo su medicina.- Wendy sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar.- Si sigue así Jellal va a morir._

_-¿Jellal? ¿Ese es tu nombre?_

_-Si.- Con dificultad Jellal respondió.- Muchas gracias por la ayuda señorita._

_-Tu nombre es hermoso, Jellal.- inmediatamente Jellal se sonrojo.- Ven, te llevaremos a un médico de inmediato._

Fin Flash Back

Las imágenes de mi infancia, exactamente antes de que tuviera once años aparecieron en mi cabeza, con un gran golpe por la magnitud de recuerdos.

Recordaba los días tomando té con mi padre, como mis ayudantes jugaban conmigo a las muñecas, como conocí a Levy, como conocí a Jellal, como me secuestraron y lo que paso, unos segundos antes del secuestro…lo recordaba todo. Era verdad, todo era verdad…jugaron con mi mente, creyendo en un supuesto pasado que nunca tuve, me engañaron y me manipularon para que despertara.

Fui manipulada por una supuesta soledad que nunca tuve, un supuesto vacío que nunca estuvo, por eso mi corazón y mis ojos pidieron perdón antes de que me mataran, en el fondo yo sabía que nada era cierto. Mi padre nunca me ignoro y trato mal, mis ayudantes nunca me tomaron como una niña estúpida, Lucy nunca me desprecio…todo fue mentira por parte de ellos y llegue a creerlo a tal punto de matar a gente inocente, gente que dio su vida por mí. Irónicamente nunca creí en el amor, después del secuestro y Jellal lo único que ha hecho desde que tengo diez años es darme ese amor, al igual que mi padre y Lucy.

Me pare con coraje y salí del cuarto, por la ventana. Traía puesto solamente un vestido ligero de color blanco y vendas en todo mi cuerpo.

El frio era demasiado pero, ahora eso no me importaba. En lo que caminaba, mi cabello comenzó a cambiar de color, ahora siendo sustituido el apasionante rojo por un color negro y opaco, al igual que mis ojos marrones, se iban haciendo de color negro.

Era de noche, y lo único que se podía notar era un frondoso bosque sin hojas, tapizado por completo de color blanco y un hermoso lago congelado, adornado con miles de hojas secas y muertas a su alrededor. Me coloque en medio de la fuente y comencé a desprender toda la magia oscura que podía.

-¡Ahhh!-Grite con toda la fuerza que podía y magia de color morado salió directo al cielo, iluminando por completo el cielo y creando olas de color negro.-Los encontré.

El hielo que estaba se rompió por completo, elevando toda el agua para después ser evaporada por la magnitud de mi magia oscura.

Rápidamente localice la ubicación de todas las brujas y hechiceras del continente, sonreí con gracia para comenzar a correr con todas mis fuerzas…las mataría, las mataría a todas y cada una de ellas. De repente, sentí un fuerte dolor en mi espalda, dejando como muestra unas alas grandes de color negro, mi cuerpo se estaba transformando por la cantidad de magia que estaba usando y que posiblemente, estaba superando mis límites pero, ahora lo importante era matar a cada una de ellas y ellos.

Iba a desprender vuelo pero, una espada me corto. Mire con coraje como mi brazo izquierdo que ahora se encontraba totalmente bañado en sangre.

-Maldita bastarda.-A pesar de que no había visto la ubicación de la persona, sabía quién era y donde se encontraba.-Una asquerosa humana como tú no tiene ni la más mínima posibilidad contra mí…o ¿aun sigues resentida por haber matado a tu madre?-Pregunte, burlándome notablemente.

-Te matare.-Dijo, para después salir de arriba y tratar de cortarme en dos.

-Te falta mucho, Kagura.

Esquive el ataque para colocarme atrás de ella y lanzarle una patada para que diera directo en los árboles que se encontraban secos, rompiendo alrededor de quince seguidos.

-Mi meta será matarte Erza y no importa cómo, lo haré incluso cueste mi vida.-Se quitó el polvo de la ropa y me miro para salir corriendo a mi dirección.

La mire con gracia para después sonreír, esperando el supuesto ataque que llegaría. Cuando Kagura estuvo a unos milímetros de atacarme, a pesar de que la iba a matar, Jellal se interpuso, recibiendo el ataque en el hombro. Me quede en completo shock, viendo como la sangre de Jellal se derramaba, incluso llegándome al rostro.

-No vuelvas a tocar a Erza, Kagura.-Su voz era sin sentimiento y sus ojos opacos.

Mire con miedo detenimiento la situación…la magia oscura lo estaba controlando, a pesar de que parecía tener su conciencia humana. Lo iba a tomar del brazo pero, me sorprendió ver como Kagura había unido sus labios con los de él. Pasaron unos segundos, viendo la misma situación, hasta que no pude evitar fruncir con gran coraje mis cejas.

De un rápido movimiento, tome a Kagura del cuello, separándola principalmente de Jellal, que no había respondido y aun se encontraba sorprendido. La tome del cuello, quedando a la altura de mis ojos, viendo como quería zafarse de cualquier manera.

-Te puedo pasar cualquier cosa que vaya hacía mi pero, intenta lastimar a Lucy y en este caso a Jellal nuevamente y te matare de la peor manera, patética humana.-Apreté más el agarre, clavando mis uñas en su cuello.-Y sobre todo, vuelve a besarlo y no desearas volver haberte encontrado conmigo, que te quede claro…él es mío.

Segundos después la avente lo suficientemente lejos, para ver cómo se retorcía por el dolor. Me acerque a Jellal y lo tome de los hombros, mientras que comenzaba a sacar la magia oscura que lo rodeaba, era poca pero, aun así era peligrosa.

-Er…erza.

-No hables, tu enfermedad aumenta cada vez más así que quédate quieto y no hagas esfuerzo, absorberé tu oscuridad, Jellal.-Le ordene, tratando de controlar las grandes molestias que sentía.- ¿Por qué permitiste que te besara?

-El dolor fue…fue más grande.-Explico, con dolor al hablar.- ¿Por qué te transformaste? ¿Por qué saliste del cuarto y no me esperaste?

-Tengo mi conciencia humana Jellal pero, no dudes en que atacare a sangre fría si vuelvo a verte con alguien más.-Lo amenace, con notable coraje, dejándome llevar por mis celos.

Sin esperar, voltee, ya no sentía la presencia de Kagura por lo que volví mi mirada a Jellal. Me arrodille, quedando a su altura, para después unir mis labios con los de él en un apasionante beso. Él tardo solo segundos en reaccionar para corresponderme de igual manera.

Ambos nos besábamos con gran intensidad, haciendo que nuestras lenguas bailaran entre ellas, no dándose por vencida ninguna de las dos. La verdadera razón por lo que hacía esto, es que quería eliminar con más profundidad su oscuridad; mordí levemente su labio inferior, haciendo que este sangrara, por lo que rápidamente, absorbí la pequeña cantidad de sangre, logrando analizar la cantidad y el punto exacto donde esta se encontraba.

Sin más, me separe de él con rapidez, por lo que solamente me miro interrogante.

-Te recuerdo.-Hable con la voz algo rota.-Yo te conozco desde que tengo diez años.

-¿Cómo es que lo recuerdas?-Se paró rápidamente, para colocarse en frente de mí, viéndome con ojos totalmente sorprendidos.-Este no es un buen lugar para conversar, tu magia fue lanzada al cielo y muchas personas seguramente vendrán a tu ubicación, sin contar que estas lastimada.-Se arrodillo para que me pudiera cargar.-Sube, por favor.

Sin más, asentí. Comencé a disminuir mi magia y mi cabello al igual que mis ojos cambiaron a su tono, mientras que las alas, regresaban pero, dejándome una gran herida, donde incluso salían ciertas cantidades de sangre, que bañaban mi espalda por completo, junto con las vendas y el vestido. Subí a la espalda de Jellal y rápido hizo su poder "meteoro" para comenzar a ir a una dirección, a una velocidad impresionante. Se detuvo en una pequeña cabaña, algo alejada de la mansión de mi padre y del lago al que fui. Ambos disminuimos nuestra magia para no ser detectados.

La cabaña era pequeña, de color madera y con una decoración hermosa alrededor. Entramos y adornaban unos muebles de color blanco que se encontraban en frente de una chimenea, mientras que en el otro extremo se encontraba una mesa grande de madera, donde solo se veían tres sillas.

-¡Dios! Estas sangrando demasiado Erza.-Exclamo preocupado, mientras me tomaba de la mano para sentarnos en el sofá.-Te curare de inmediato.

Me senté de lado para darle mayor accesibilidad a ver mi herida. Con pena, poco a poco me quito las vendas, para después, quitar un poco del vestido que estorbaba. Me tome la parte de los pechos para que la venda y el vestido no cayeran.

-¿Esta bien estar aquí?-Pregunte algo sonrojada, al sentir sus manos en mi espalda desnuda.

-Wendy te conto hace tiempo nuestra historia, que vivíamos cerca de las montañas, bueno, realmente esta era antes nuestra casa.

-¿Por qué no me comentaste que yo te conocía a ti y a Wendy?-Pregunte algo desanimada, viendo como la chimenea él la prendía con solo mover sus dedos.

-¿Cómo es que recuerdas esas cosas?

-Desperté y recordé todo y quiero aclarar que no desperté por el coraje de haber perdido mi ojo izquierdo, o de haber sido acosada y golpeada.-Vi como su puño izquierdo era apretado con fuerza.-Me siento tan manipulada Jellal…me borraron por completo mi memoria, haciéndome creer algo que nunca existió.

-¿Algo que nunca existió?-Pregunto curioso.

Sus manos recorrían mi espalda con lo que parecía ser un algodón.

-Me volví un ser maligno al creer realmente que no tenía a nadie, que solo me querían por mis poderes pero, era al revés, siempre me han querido por lo que soy.-Suspire, dejando que el sonido se llevara mis lamentos.-Siempre has estado conmigo, Jellal.

-Perdóname, Erza.-Recargo su cabeza en mi cuello.-No pude defenderte de esos bastardos, no pude evitar que te lastimaran y por consecuencia, tu ojo izquierdo…

-Lose pero, estoy bien.-Gire un poco mi rostro, para ver que se encontraba derramando unas leves lágrimas, mientras se mordía el labio con coraje.-No fue tu culpa, realmente no fue la culpa de nadie y a pesar de que estoy molesta por el acoso y llegue a pensar en matarlos, realmente ahora no tengo esos pensamientos contra ellos, tengo esos pensamientos con las personas _que me mataron,_por eso mismo desperté, aunque fue una imprudencia actuar solo por coraje ya que di esa ubicación a muchas personas y seguramente buscaran alrededor un ser maligno que haya causado eso.

_-_Quiero protegerte, quiero ser yo quien te proteja todos los días, quiero estar contigo Erza y hacer que tu corazón no sea dominado por la oscuridad, aunque es irónico por que ahora mi corazón es el que se está dejando llevar por la oscuridad.-Sus manos, cubrían con delicadeza mis heridas, que ya no sangraban.-Te quiero solo para mí, quiero que seas solamente mía.

-Ambos nos apoyaremos para que la oscuridad no nos domine, Jellal. Ambos nos tenemos, eso es lo que importa, tal vez y solo por eso, tu y yo seguimos de píe, porque soy tuya y tú eres mío.

-Erza yo te…

-No lo digas.-Lo paré, antes de que hablara.-No quiero que lo digas, por que sonara como un final, un final que no tenemos todavía Jellal, vivamos el presente, mostrando nuestros sentimientos, como lo hemos hecho hasta ahorita.

En ese momento, separo su cabeza de mi cuello para llevar sus labios a mi espalda, que hizo que me estremeciera al sentir sus labios rosar con mis heridas pero, increíblemente ardía demasiado bien.

-Quiero limpiar tus heridas, antes de vendar nuevamente estas partes.-Dijo, pasando su lengua por mis heridas.

-Je…Jellal.-Gemí al sentir un escalofrió realmente agradable.

-Erza, te quiero y te deseo.-Paro un momento, para colocare en frente de mí.-Quiero que nuestro corazón lata al mismo tiempo, todos los días, a todas horas.-Me abrazo con gran fuerza.-Viviré por ti, todos los días de mi vida…hasta que muera.

-Y yo por ti…

Ambos nos dejamos caer en el sillón, el arriba de mí. Me encontraba nerviosa pero, ahora eso no me importaba demasiado. Había pasado hace poco una pesadilla y ahora, ahora que podía disfrutar estar a su lado, no lo desaprovecharía. Sabía que muchas personas me iban a querer matar al igual que sabía que cada día, podía ser el último día de mi vida.

-¿No te importa estar con una asesina?-Pregunte, mientras que el me miraba con dulzura.

-No…tú no eres una asesina y respecto a lo de Kagura y la muerte de su madre…

-Yo la mate.-Hable rápido, tapando mis ojos con mi cabello.-La mate por su bien, esa mujer estaba siendo manipulada por un hechizo y a pesar de que tenía una conciencia maligna, no podía ver como mataban a una niña en frente de mí…tal vez y ella nunca lo entienda y menos por que vio como mi ser se transformaba frente a sus ojos pero, me alegra de que este viva…aunque me molesta que se te acerque.

-Deberías de hablar de eso con ella, realmente no me agrada que ella te mire con odio y ahora menos, al saber que realmente tú la protegiste.-Se inclinó, un poco molesto.- ¿se me acerque?

-Posiblemente y hable con ella pero, es obvio Jellal, le gustas a ella y ella te ve de una manera amorosa, incluso el que te besara fue demasiado obvio.-Dije, frunciendo el ceño lo más que pude.

-Si ella me ve así, realmente me importa poco, porque yo a la que quiero es a ti y mientras este contigo, nada me hará más feliz.-Me dio un pequeño beso, para separarse de mí nuevamente.-Además, no te puedes quejar, después de todo, Gray también te quiere y eso me es realmente molesto, sobretodo el saber que te beso.

-¡Gray! ¿Cómo esta él?

-No te preocupes, está recuperado.-Bufo molesto, por lo que yo solo sonreí.

-Me alegra tanto, realmente me alegro de que este bien.-Suspire aliviada.-Y ya sé que él está enamorado de mí y le aclare que yo ya quería a alguien, aunque inconscientemente, yo te quiero desde hace años, Jellal.

-¿Desde niños?-Pregunto anonado, mirándome, mientras que sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

-Sí, ahora que te recuerdo, la semana que pase contigo y con Wendy fue realmente la más divertida.-Me carcajee un poco.-Recuerdo cuando te visitaba y tú me mirabas totalmente sonrojado por que no creías que fuera al día siguiente.-Pase mi mano izquierda por su mejilla.-Realmente era un amor infantil que se convirtió en un amor realmente fuerte.

-Me encantaba verte llegar totalmente agitada y recogiendo tus vestidos que te quedaban realmente largos.-Me miro con dulzura, mientras besaba mi mejilla.- ¿Por qué ya no regresaste el séptimo día?

Me tense de inmediato pero, era algo que no podía ocultar, después de todo, mentirle a él era como mentirme a mí y no iba a engañar a mi realidad.

-Ese día, fue el secuestro.-Conteste simplemente, viendo como sus facciones eran remplazadas por sorpresa.-Ya paso eso y realmente no quiero recordarlo, por favor. Solamente bésame y pasemos el mayor tiempo, juntos.

-Te besare todos los días.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Por supuesto.

Sin más, tomo mi cintura con su brazo derecho, para unirme más a su cuerpo. Me alce lo suficiente, sentándome en sus piernas para rodear su cintura con mis piernas; ambos nos hundimos en un tierno beso, expresando todo nuestro cariño, todo el cariño que habíamos carecido por el destino y tal vez y eso estaba bien, después de todo, estamos juntos y eso es realmente lo que importa, lo que realmente deseamos él y yo.

Me acerco lo suficiente para después besarme en la frente e ir bajando hasta mis labios. Lleve mis brazos a su cuello para profundizar más el beso, pero, al no acordarme, el vestido callo por lo que me sonroje y me pegue lo más que pude a su cuerpo.

-Oh Erza.-Comenzó a carcajearse Jellal, por lo que solo lo fulmine con la mirada.

De inmediato, comenzó a besar mi cuello, lamiendo cada parte de él, por lo que me estremecí tanto, que incluso lo jale un poco del cabello. Sus labios presionaban con intensidad cada parte de mi cuello y eso era realmente agradable. Sin esperar y aun sin separarme, comencé a acariciar su espalda, haciendo con mis manos círculos, notando lo fuerte que era. Las manos de él, recorrían con cuidado mi espalda, como si realmente estuviera acariciando cada herida, dándome un placentero dolor.

-Siempre, la sociedad ha visto mal que una mujer reciba placer antes de estar en matrimonio.-Hable con dificultad, sintiendo como sus manos recorrían cada parte de mi espalda.-Para una persona con mi status es realmente algo malo pero, no sabes lo poco que me importa, me hace realmente feliz esto Jellal, porque quiero que seas mi primer y último hombre.

-Si tú no tienes problema Erza, yo igual quiero que seas mi primera y última mujer, quiero que seas mía todos los días.-Dijo, separándose de mi cuello para verme directamente a los ojos.-Posiblemente, el que ambos seamos correspondidos es de las cosas que más me hacen feliz, por eso quiero darte esto.

Se separó de mí, por lo que rápidamente tape mis pechos con mi brazo izquierdo. Me senté en el sofá, mientras veía como de su abrigo, sacaba un libro de color rojo quemado y letras plateadas. Si más, se arrodillo en frente de mí, mientras tomaba mi mano derecha, entrelazándola con la suya.

-Erza, te amo y ten por seguro que te amare desde siempre.-Su mano transmita un calor realmente hermoso y agradable.-Este es un libro que tiene exactamente escritas, los días en que nos conocimos y los días que hemos pasado juntos, eso yo lo hice, por lo que quiero que de ahora en adelante, tu sigas la historia, quiero que continúes la historia y cuando llegues a las últimas dos hojas, no sigas…eso, solamente eso, quiero que lo leas cuando las demás hojas estén escritas.

-Jellal.-Sonreí enternecida, por lo que tome el libro con gran delicadeza y lo presione fuertemente a mí.-Gracias, gracias por darme una historia en esta corta vida.

-No digas corta.-Dijo, mientras que me rodeaba con sus brazos y me encontraba yo entre el sillón y él.-Se nos hará corta por todo el tiempo en que estemos juntos pero, realmente será la mejor historia.

Solo asentí para dejar el libro a un lado de mí y atraer lo más posible a Jellal, si esperar reacción, le quite el abrigo y dejándolo en alguna parte de la habitación.

Quite mis brazos de mis pechos, haciendo que el vestido cayera con elegancia, dejándome solamente de la parte de la cadera hacía abajo, me sonroje de sobremanera por lo que baje la mirada, evitando lo más posible la mirada de Jellal pero, al momento de bajar mi rostro, el me tomo de la barbilla con su mano izquierda, mientras alzaba mi rostro para quedar a su altura.

-Eres hermosa.-Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas pero, aun así me veía con gran intensidad.-Al igual que tú, me siento realmente nervioso por eso, dejemos que los dos nos guiemos.

-De acuerdo.

Después de eso, sonrió para acostarme en el sillón y verme totalmente embelesado. A pesar de que quería desviar mi mirada de sus labios, no podía, me era realmente tentador el tenerlo de una manera tan provocativa. Él sin esperar, comenzó a lamer mi cuello, bajando hasta en medio de mis pechos pero, se detuvo segundos, para después abrazarme con su brazo izquierdo, alzándome levemente. Lleve mi cabeza hacia atrás cuando sentí como con su lengua, lamia por completo mi pecho derecho, lamiendo cada parte y llevándose la parte del pezón completo a su boca.

-Je…jellal.-Gemí ante la increíble sensación.

Con su otra mano, comenzó a masajear levemente mi pecho izquierdo, con delicadeza, tomando entre su dedo índice y medio mi pezón, rosándolo y acariciándolo con gran dulzura. Sin querer quedarme atrás, comencé a quitarle la túnica con algo de torpeza, debido a que se encontraba abrochada y por el placer, me era realmente difícil concentrarme en un punto exacto. Cuando logre desabrocharla, se la quite, aun teniendo mis ojos cerrados, sintiendo sus caricias en mi pecho y en mi cintura.

Con algo de dificultad, logre cambiar de posición, colocando debajo de mí, mientras que el me miraba con ojos realmente deseosos.

El deseo por parte de ambos era notable en la habitación, no era un acto morboso y vulgar, no, realmente era un intercambio de sentimientos atreves del cuerpo. Posiblemente para mi gente estaba mal ser visto tener relaciones, sin tener que ser con la necesidad de traer descendencia pero, ahora no se trataba de eso, se trataba de expresar lo que sentíamos, vivir sin límites…_tan siquiera esa noche._

Me senté en sus piernas. Con algo de rapidez, quite por completo la túnica y la camisa que llevaba, aventándola en algún punto de la habitación. Mire su torso y sus pectorales, realmente era perfecto, ningún hombre lograba igualar su belleza, tanto física, como mentalmente.

Debía de admitir que me había enamorado de Jellal, con una seguridad que ni yo creía tener. Al momento de recuperar mis recuerdos especialmente sobre él, sentí una calidez y lo confirme con los celos de verlo con Kagura, lo quería, lo quería más de lo que pudiera imaginar, deseaba el tener una vida con él, el tener hijos y vivir con él, reinando Fiore y llevándola a una época de prosperidad –me sonroje, de tan solo pensar en verme casada con Jellal-

-¿Sucede algo?-Me pregunto, llevando una mano a mi mejilla.-Estas muy roja, ¿Te sientes bien?-Su tono preocupado hizo que lo mirara con demasiada ternura.

-No es nada.-Acaricie levemente su torso, viendo como su mirada era de preocupación.-Es solo que, me encantaría el tener una vida contigo.

-A mi igual me encantaría eso.-Toco mi cabello y lo olio.-No sabes las veces que me imagino el estar contigo, puede que se haya convertido en mi sueño y mi ambición más preciada.-Dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa, por lo que se la devolví de igual manera.

Se sentó conmigo, ambos totalmente desnudos del torso, siendo el calor pasado de un cuerpo a otro. Lleve mis piernas a su cintura para rodearla por completo, mientras que el me atraía con sus brazos y tomaba mi cintura para que nuestro torso quedara totalmente juntos.

Mis pechos estaban totalmente pegados pero, ahora no sentía pena alguna, al contrario, me sentía realmente bien teniendo el cuerpo desnudo de Jellal rosando el mío. Sin pensarlo mucho, ambos nos besamos al mismo tiempo, saboreando el sabor de cada uno y sintiendo nuestros corazones palpitar con rapidez, mientras que nuestros movimientos se hacían cada vez más delicados.

Después de estar unos minutos besándonos, pase mi lengua por el lóbulo de su oreja, dejando pequeñas marcas de saliva en donde mi lengua pasaba, hasta llegar a su cuello donde comencé a succionar levemente cada parte por la que pasaba. Al parecer esto le agradaba demasiado a Jellal ya que llevo su cabeza hacia atrás, dándome un mejor paso a su cuello.

Sabía por los libros que leía, que el cuello era una de las partes más sensibles del cuerpo humano, al igual que era uno de los lugares donde más se podía dar placer.

Baje poco a poco, hasta llegar a su fuerte y marcado pecho, donde comencé a dejar nuevamente un camino de saliva, mientras que con mi mano, tocaba sus fuertes brazos, los cuales me tenían fuertemente agarrada.

El sin quedarse atrás, comenzó a quitar lo que quedaba de vestido, lo que me hizo quedar solo en bragas. Eso sin duda me sonrojo por completo, estaba a una prenda de quedar completamente desnuda.

-No tenemos que seguir si no quie…

-Si quiero.-Lo interrumpí, volteando levemente a otro lado.

Ambos sonreímos para después recostarnos, él arriba de mí, tomando como apoyo el sillón del cual se apoyaba para no recargarse completamente en mí.

Sin esperar, paso sus labios por mi vientre, dejando un camino de saliva del cual se acercaba cada vez más a mi pelvis. Sentía que iba a morir de tanto placer, sentir ese agradable cosquilleo y sentir sus manos apretar levemente mis glúteos era una sensación realmente satisfactoria. Con sus dientes, comenzó a quitar la pequeña y única prenda que tenía. Cuando por fin quede completamente desnuda, se separó de mí lo suficiente para poder verme completa. Me encontraba realmente sonrojada, solo llevando mi mano izquierda a mi cabello, mientras mi mano derecha tocaba levemente mi pecho para tratar de calmar los latidos de mi corazón.

-Demonios Erza, eres realmente hermosa.-Hablo, con la voz ronca por el placer.

Sin desperdiciar tiempo, llevo sus manos a mis muslos, tocándolos con delicadeza mientras que sus labios besaban mis piernas, especialmente las partes donde tenía heridas. Después de estar unos minutos con mis piernas, acerco su rostro a mi intimidad, por lo que me sonroje por completo y más al sentir segundos después, su lengua pasar de manera superficial mi clitorix. Me encontraba realmente excitada por lo que era más que claro que, por la excitación, mis flujos se encontraban listos para una penetración, más sin embargo, Jellal me estimulaba más, al pasar su lengua con delicadeza por toda mi intimidad.

Sin querer, acariciaba su cabello, revolviéndolo con mis dedos y perdiéndolos de vista. Sentí como mi cuerpo se encontraba realmente adolorido por el placer y en segundos sentí una agradable sensación en mi pelvis, sabía que posiblemente ya mero alcanzaba mi primer orgasmo, por lo que moví un poco la cabeza de Jellal, obligándolo a aumentar la velocidad de su lengua y él entendió de inmediato, por lo que minutos después, llegue a mi primer orgasmo, sintiendo como mis paredes se contraían y liberaba un poco más de fluido.

-Sin duda, eso fue delicioso.-Dijo Jellal, lamiéndose los labios de manera sensual.-Posiblemente te conviertas en mi sabor favorito, Erza.

Sin esperar mucho tiempo, me levante y lo acorrale. Quite lentamente su pantalón y lo avente, dejándolo solamente con el bóxer de color negro. Me sonroje de sobremanera al ver que se encontraba abultado su entre pierna y sabía exactamente a que se debía, había leído mucho sobre eso, pero, una cosa era leerlo y otra verlo.

Sin esperar, arranque con brusquedad la única prenda que tenía, dejándolo completamente desnudo. Realmente me sorprendió, su miembro era realmente grande. Vi por su expresión que no esperaba una demostración tan erótica y apasionada de mi parte.

Lo bese con pasión, presionando mis labios con los suyos de una manera casi desesperada. El sin esperar, comenzó a tocar nuevamente mis pechos, apretándolos con un poco más de fuerza.

Lo deje en el sillón y comencé a besar su pelvis, sabía que igual se encontraba ansioso y posiblemente le dolía un poco el estar tanto tiempo erecto y no poder hacer nada. No quería hacerlo esperar y realmente yo ya no quería esperar pero, quería que igual sintiera el placer que él me provoco, que experimentara la sensación de compartir tus partes íntimas con otra persona.

Pase mi lengua por su pelvis, mordiendo levemente su piel. Para al final quedar en frente a su miembro. No sabía que iba a hacer, realmente me era algo extraño el tener que hacer eso, sobre todo porque lo deseaba yo con grandes fuerzas y más el ver como se mordia fuertemente los labios a causa del placer.

Lleve mis inexpertas manos a su miembro y comencé a acariciarlo con delicadeza, subiendo y bajando con lentitud.

-Oh…Erza.-Dejo escapar un ronco gemido, moviendo su cadera levemente.

Entendí de inmediato por lo que comencé a mover mi mano con más rapidez, más sin embargo, pare antes de estimularlo aún más.

Me miro de manera extrañada por lo que solo sonreí de medio lado.

-No quiero tardar más tiempo, Jellal.

-Entiendo.

Sin más, me abrazo y se puso arriba de mí. Al momento de quedar el arriba de mí, llevo con su mano su miembro a la entrada de mi intimidad.

-Ahh.-Ambos gemimos al sentir nuestras intimidades completamente juntas.

-¿Estas lista?-Me pregunto con preocupación.

-No te preocupes, solo, no lo hagas muy fuerte al principio.-Le pedí, con una dulce sonrisa.

Sin esperar, comenzó a entrar poco a poco, profundizando cada vez más. Sin duda su miembro era demasiado grande por lo que le costó trabajo el meter gran parte de él. Me aferre a su espalda al sentir tal dolor, rasguñándolo levemente. Cuando, me acostumbraba a su presencia, comencé a mover mis caderas, tratando de que el dolor disminuyera por el placer, lo cual logre.

En un movimiento que hice, su miembro entro por completo en mí.

No pude evitar gritar de dolor al sentir como el himen se había roto.

-Tranquila, tranquila amor, te prometo que esto solo será momentáneo.-Hablo entre mis labios Jellal, tratando de calmar un poco mi dolor.

-Sí.

Conteste únicamente, sintiendo ese agradable cosquilleo nuevamente en mi pelvis. Ambos nos comenzamos a besar mientras que él comenzaba a mover su cadera de lento a rápido, con una gran delicadeza y tratando de no dañarme en ningún momento. Yo al igual que él, comencé a moverme pero, a una velocidad aún más rápida.

La sensación era única, el sentirlo dentro de mí me hacía feliz, era la primera vez que estaba con un hombre y me alegraba de sobremanera que mi primer hombre no haya sido para nada, Laxus.

Nuestros cuerpos se movían con el compás del fuego de la chimenea, ambos ardientes, mostrando la pasión que sentíamos pero, sin dejar a lado el amor, que realmente era la principal base de nuestra cercanía. La nieve caía con intensidad afuera, más sin embargo no sentíamos nada de frio, nuestros cuerpos se daban el calor suficiente para mantener caliente nuestro cuerpo y alma.

Jellal seguía moviéndose con más rapidez, cuando sentí que mis paredes se estaban contrayendo nuevamente pero, ahora se sentía mucho mejor que la primera vez. Aprisionaron por completo su miembro, dejando que este quedara totalmente incapaz de moverse, mientras que sentía adentro de mí un cálido líquido.

-Erza.

-Jellal.

Ambos no besamos, para llegar completamente al orgasmo. Nos besamos sintiendo nuestras intimidades totalmente cálidas. Cuando nos separamos, solamente un pequeño hilo de saliva nos separaba.

Sin duda, esa la primera acción más erótica que había hecho en mi vida.

-No quiero decir te amo, porque sé que lo sabes.-Me abrazo fuertemente, saliendo completamente de mí.- No sabes lo feliz que me hace el que seas tú mi primera mujer y el ser yo tu primer hombre.

-Quiero que sea así siempre, Jellal.-Me acosté en su pecho, viéndolo directamente.-Quiero ser yo tu única mujer y quiero que tú seas mi único hombre.

-Por supuesto, Erza Scarlet.-Sin más, le dedique una sonrisa para quedarme dormida en su fuerte pecho, siendo sujetada por sus brazos y su mano derecha era sujetada fuertemente por mi mano derecha, evitando el frio.

Era la noche más reconfortante que había tenido en toda mi vida, era la noche donde más había disfrutado dormir con la persona que más quería, el saber que al abrir los ojos, lo encontraría, totalmente desnudo al igual que yo.

Me encontraba en un lugar rojo, un rojo escarlata. Mire a mis alrededores y vi a lo lejos unas montañas, siendo consumidas por el fuego. ¿Una guerra? Una guerra era lo que estaba desatado, miles de soldados que no conocía estaban en el piso, manchados por completo de un rojo _escarlata_.

Mire a mi alrededor y solo había eso pero, al momento en que eleve mi vista al cielo oscuro, vi un ángel. Podía sentir hasta mi último cabello temblar, ese ángel era realmente un ángel caído, o sea un demonio. No podía ver su rostro pero, desataba una maldad realmente grande, tanto que incluso la igualaba con la mía… ¿Zeref? Solo el hechicero oscuro, Zeref, era capaz de igualar y superar en segundos mi magia oscura.

Vi cómo se encontraba arriba de lo que parecía un pueblo. Sabía que no era Magnolia ya que no se encontraban los edificios principales pero, ¿Dónde era?

Deje que mi cuerpo cambiara, comenzando por mi cabello y ojos para después sacar mis alas y volar a donde se encontraba ese ser. Por alguna razón, cada vez que me acercaba temía aún más, temía cada que volaba.

Cuando quede por completo a su altura, una oscuridad me rodeo…había perdido mi consciencia solo por mi curiosidad…

-¡Erza!-Escuche el grito de Jellal.

Abrí los ojos con impresión y vi que me encontraba siendo sujetada por lo hombros. En frente mío se encontraba Jellal, mirándome con preocupación.

-¿Sucede algo?-Pregunte de manera dulce pero, me espante al ver que en mi hombro caía un mechón de cabello negro.-¿A qué hora…

-Me alegra tanto que despertaras.-Sin esperar, me abrazo con fuerza, hundiendo su rostro en mi cuello.-Tienes tu conciencia, despertaste en sueños aun teniendo tu conciencia humana.-Me afirmo, sujetando fuertemente mi espalda.

-No siento oscuridad en mi cuerpo.-Correspondí el abrazo, suprimiendo toda mi magia oscura.

Tarde aún más ya que me dolía realmente el liberar magia oscura y que este provocara una metamorfosis en mi cuerpo. Veinte minutos después de estar así, mi cabello regresaba a la normalidad, al igual que las alas, dejándome el dolor nuevamente, al haber abierto la piel que se encontraba cicatrizando momentos atrás.

-Lo lamento tanto, Jellal. No sé por qué no puedo controlarme.-Apreté levemente mis manos, sintiendo realmente frustrada.

-No importa, me alegra que estés bien en estos momentos.-Me dedico una sonrisa y me beso dulcemente.

Correspondí el beso, dejándome llevar por las caricias que repartía en mi espalda, que aún se encontraba realmente adolorida.

-Curare tus heridas, por favor no te muevas.

Asentí, viendo cómo se paraba, dejándome ver su desnudez. Me sonroje de inmediato al recordar lo que habíamos hecho la noche anterior, por lo que tape mi rostro con mi mano derecha pero, me sorprendí al sentir un parche en mi ojo izquierdo. Era cierto, había olvidado lo de mi ojo.

-Wendy te curara tu ojo.-Me beso levemente en la frente, por lo que lo mire interrogante, tratando de ocultar cualquier signo de tristeza.-No te preocupes, aprendió muy bien la magia curativa y seguramente te ayudara.

Comenzó a limpiar la sangre que salía de mi espalda, para comenzar a limpiar por completo la herida.

-Ahora lo que más deseo es llegar a casa y ver a mi padre.-Me sincere, viendo como caía nieve afuera de la casa.-Prefiero ser atendida por Wendy en el castillo, por favor.

-Como desees, mi amada.-Me beso en el hombro derecho, provocando que me estremeciera por completo.-Todo saldrá bien.

_Eso era mentira, una gentil mentira de su parte._

Termino de curarme y ambos nos dimos un baño rápido, para llegar nuevamente a nuestro destino, que era la mansión, que se encontraba algo lejos de aquí. Me coloque las vendas, tapando por completo mis heridas. Cuando me di cuenta, la túnica de Jellal estaba ahora en mis hombros.

-Hace frio y lo menos que quiero es que te enfermes.-Me dedico una gentil sonrisa, para yo devolvérsela de igual manera.

Tome con gran cariño el libro que me había dado y lo guarde con recelo adentro de la túnica. Ambos miramos con cariño la cabaña y comenzamos a salir, en lo gris del día, del cual realmente era un espectáculo hermoso.

El paisaje era realmente hermoso, los arboles cubiertos por la nieve y el cielo totalmente gris, el silencio era realmente tranquilizador y daba una seguridad que cualquiera amaría al estar en hermoso paisaje. Sin duda las montañas se volverían mi lugar favorito siempre.

Caminamos por un rato, ambos agarrados fuertemente de la mano, evitando el frio lo más posible. Cuando llegamos a la entrada, vi cómo se encontraba Rufus-san, totalmente sorprendido y aliviado.

-Princesa Erza, no sabe lo feliz que me hace verla.-Me abrazo con cariño, por lo que solo sonreí, correspondiendo el abrazo.-La princesa Lucy y sus amigos los han estado buscando con desesperación, en este momento están en la sala principal.

-Gracias, Rufus-san.-Hice una inclinación y comenzamos a caminar adentro del terreno.

Mire con nostalgia atrás. Era como dejar el lugar donde Jellal y yo demostramos nuestros más profundos sentimientos pero, tenía la confianza de que volvería a estar de esa manera con él.

_Desde ese día todo se volvió gris, como ese día, aunque realmente agradezco el tiempo y el día pasado al haber estado con Jellal, al haber sentido su piel y su amor, convirtiéndolo en uno._

**Bien chicos :D ¿Qué tal me quedo el capitulo de la semana? La verdad es de los capítulos que mas me he esmerado y espero que realmente les haya gustado por que en lo personal, yo lo ame *w* este fue mi primero lemmon y quería saber ¿Qué tal quedo? Si sirvo para escritora? XD por favor, contesten con sinceridad jajaja**

**Ya se que tarde algo y es que la escuela no me deja respirar TT-TT pero, para eso ya les deje al principio mi pagina que recién acabo de hacer XD por lo que espero sus likes por favor, en esa pagina les informare si llego a tener un pequeño retraso con la historia, como dije anteriormente, visiten las dos historias que realmente son buenas *w* y dejen sus hermosos reviews, si quieren saber exactamente que historias son, en mis favoritos están ambas, realmente recomendable**

**Tambien espero sus reviews en este capitulo que fue el primer lemmon que creo XD en el siguiente capitulo todo se volverá más peligroso D: ¿Qué será lo que soño erza? ¿sera zeref? ¿zeref aparecerá en esta historia? Si quieren respuestas dejen sus comentarios XD por favor motiven a esta pequeña escritora que se le hace pesado la escuela TT-TT y trata de darles un digno capitulo.**

**TitaniaSoul este cap esta dedicado a ti x3 espero que te guste y ya saben, cualquier cosa me dicen muajaja, por cierto, ya mero sale Juvia para los que les gusta el GRUVIA pero, no significa que ya no habrá grayza por que aun faltan más celos muajajaja Bueno, sin más los dejo y espero que este cap haya sido de su agrado *w* Nos leemos luego y los espero en mi pagina de Facebook por favor los amo**


	16. Expuesta a la verdad

**Hi chicos :D ya se, ahora si me pase por que no solo tarde 1 semana, TARDE DOS TT-TT nuevamente lo lamento pero, la uni no me deja vivir la vida loca :c este cap realmente es de los mejores que he escrito y no les miento, la pasión con la que escribo realmente hasta mi me sorprende, por que es realmente algo que amo y que ustedes hacen que ame, por eso siempre intento darles un capitulo que ustedes amen y que yo ame w **

**Espero y que todos los sentimientos que tenia al escribir este cap los sientan ustedes por que realmente yo amo esta historia, amo este capitulo y amo lo que se vien. **

**Ryuuran: Bueno, quiero aprovechar esta ocacion y decirte que muchas gracias por comentar siempre, tus comentarios siempre son una gran motivación para mi y realmente no hay cap en que no espere ahora tus comentarios w realmente espero no decepcionarte con lo que se viene, por que esto es poco con la combinación de sentimientos que me hará pasar el siguiente capitulo y eso es demasiado x3 **

**TitaniaSoul: Bueno TitaniaSoul, siempre te recuerdo y te agradezco mucho el que sigas mi humilde historia w no sabes lo feliz que me hizo que eres de las personas que siempre me han seguido y dejado un comentario que me motiva a seguir escribiendo este fic, por lo que realmente deseo que te encante e igual no te decepcione lo que se viene por que será algo muy fuerte para este fic nwn **

**Claudia: Oh no sabes lo mucho que me encanto el saber que te gusto el lemmon, realmente quería ponerlo un poco más salvaje xD pero, teniendo en cuenta de que en los tiempos en que se vivía antes eso era muy mal visto e incluso nada común, lo quise poner un poco más romántico para comenzar pero, ese no será el único Lemmon, al contrario fue el primero de mucho jojojo **

**Este capitulo se los dedico especialmente a las tres y espero que les cause la misma emoción que me dio cuando lo iba escribiendo :D espero sus comentarios y para los que van leyendo esta historia, por favor seguirme en mi pagina de Facebook que es : Fanfics-Fanfiction IleyBriseo. Por ese medio les comunicare cualquier cosa y subiré imágenes refente a la historia :3 **

**Bueno, los dejo disfrutar el cap de la semana y realmente espero que me comenten como lo hice, se los agradeceré demasiado :D **

**Mi meta es que esta historia acabe con más de 100 reviews, por favor, si conocen a personas que les guste el Jerza recomendar mi historia y que me dejen reviews, no les pido mucho por favor c: los amo, gracias.**

Expuesta a la verdad.

Camine, esperando que el destino llevara mis pasos…como solía hacerlo últimamente. La nieve, realmente la sentía más cálida que nunca y el viento era más silencioso.

Vivimos con una meta siempre, buscando un concepto tan básico como la felicidad, esperando y recibiendo para tener una vida equitativa, donde nos dejamos guiar por lo bueno y lo malo, arrepintiéndonos por dichas acciones. Buscando para sobrevivir una meta que todos tienen y eso no está mal, después de todo es lo que nos hace más humanos y más sensibles.

Pase mi mano ligeramente por la puerta, empujándola lo suficiente para poder entrar, pero, un rechinido hizo que retumbara por toda la casa, provocando varios murmuros provenientes de la sala principal. Jellal y yo entramos, escuchando como pasos se acercaban a la puerta, por lo que cerré la puerta, esperando a las personas provenientes de esos pasos.

Ambos aun seguíamos tomados de la mano, cuando sentí que unos ligeros brazos me rodeaban, uniendo su rostro en mi cuello, dejando que pequeñas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos y su cabellera rubia, totalmente alborotada. Sonreí con ternura y solté levemente la mano de Jellal para corresponder el abrazo, de mi alborotada hermana.

-Me tenías realmente preocupada, Erza.-Me reclamo, dejando que su abrazo fuera aún más fuerte.- ¿Estas bien? ¿No te paso nada? ¿Dónde estuvieron? ¿Por qué salieron? ¿Cuándo despertaste?

-Perdón, Lucy.-Me separe de ella, viendo como todos los demás llegaban, algo agitados.-Estoy bien, realmente no me paso nada y estuve con Jellal toda la noche, realmente tenía la necesidad de pensar un poco mi actual situación y desperté la noche anterior.

-Demonios, Erza. Somos tus amigos, no sabes lo preocupados que estuvimos toda la noche.-Hablo Natsu, atrayendo a Lucy hacia su pecho.

-Lose.

Mi mirada vacía paso por el piso, sintiendo la presión del momento y posiblemente del futuro. Algo no me gustaba realmente y no sabía que era, no me sentía realmente del todo culpable pero, sentía una ligera molestia. Al momento en que Wendy se acercó a mí, sentí una magia oscura totalmente poderosa, lejos, muy lejos de las montañas… ¿Magnolia?

Caí al piso, tosiendo con fuerza, sintiendo como mi corazón comenzaba a bombear más rápido. Sabía quién era, sabía a quien se debía semejante fuerza y poder. Vi como todos se habían preocupado, aunque estaba segura que no sintieron nada, por lo que me ayudo a levantarme Wendy, que era la que se encontraba ahora más cerca de mí.

-No es nada, solo estoy cansada.-Comente cortante.-Por favor, regresemos lo más pronto posible a Magnolia.

-Sera mejor que descanse, Erza-san.-Me tomo del brazo, Wendy, mirándome realmente preocupada.-Su estado aún es muy débil y puedo curar su ojo izquierdo…

-No te preocupes, Wendy.-Le sonreí, levemente.-En el castillo será mejor, realmente deseo llegar y ver a mi padre, deseo llegar y ver al gremio lo más pronto posible, los extraño demasiado realmente.

Mire las expresiones de todos, analizándolas por un ligero momento, hasta llegar a Gray. Le sonreí sutilmente, dándole a entender que realmente me alegraba verlo bien, por lo que él igual me respondió de la misma manera, acercándose a mí, con intenciones de cargarme para llevarme a mi habitación pero, Jellal se interpuso entre los dos, dándome la espalda.

-Llevare a Erza a su habitación para que se cambie, hoy en la noche volveremos a Magnolia.

La voz demandante de Jellal, hizo que todos lo miráramos de una manera extrañada, para asentir.

-¿Dónde está Kagura?-Pregunto, mirando a todos lados.

-Salió ayer en la noche, dijo que había escuchado rumores de avistamientos de dragones en la parte noreste del continente y como parte de su misión, fue a revisar la zona.-Le contesto Lucy, separándose levemente de Natsu.-Llegara directo al gremio, por lo que podemos irnos sin ningún pendiente, ahora que Erza despertó de su estado, lo mejor será regresar con mi padre e informarle de esto…después de todo, en dos días es tu cumpleaños, Erza.

Mis ojos no pudieron mostrar más sorpresa de la que ya tenía, ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado en coma? Realmente ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado, desde que entre al gremio? Al igual que yo, Jellal mostro sorpresa, viéndome fijamente. Ambos sabíamos que estaba en problemas, realmente todos aquí sabíamos que estaba en problemas.

-No te preocupes, Erza.-Apoyo Natsu una mano en mi hombro, dedicándome una de sus características sonrisas.-No te obligaran a casarte, después de todo hemos estado en comunicación con el rey y no ha dicho nada referente a eso.

Asentí.

Todos nos fuimos a nuestros respectivos aposentos. Debía de aceptar que estaba preparándome mentalmente para los futuros reclamos, por parte del consejo y posiblemente de monarcas que habían llevado a sus hijos para ofrecer matrimonio. Sabía perfectamente que mi padre no me casaría, incluso el demandaría cualquier ley, con el simple hecho de verme a mi o a Lucy felices. Mi caso, era un poco diferente porque por más que quisiera, aún estaba comprometida con el reino que tanto amaba, estaba comprometida en un fuerte acto moralista, un acto que mi padre me enseño. E incluso, estaba dispuesta a casarme, si era posible, en un corto futuro con Jellal.

Mis pensamientos me llevaron a viajar a un mundo surrealista, donde la mayoría era una fuerte aristocracia, una aristocracia justa por parte de este mundo, cruelmente corrompido. Sabía que el caso de la familia Dreyar era diferente, las otras familias vivían en base de corrupciones, sus bases era un margen capitalista, donde un plebeyo realmente no tenía valor alguno y los grandes placeres, solo eran considerados para los nobles. Ellos no vivían como nosotros, ellos vivían en un mundo de mentiras, donde no todos buscaban el bien para su reino y yo, cruelmente, quería ser igual que mi padre, una reina que las personas realmente consideraran apta, apta para poder llevar sus vidas a una época gloriosa, donde no mentía cruelmente. Sabia a la perfección, por parte del consejo, desde los quince años, que la monarquía no era un cuento de hadas, dragones y caballeros. Era un mundo donde buscábamos el bien personal y ellos me aconsejaron tomar esos pasos para poder manipular a mi pueblo, pero, ¿Qué se ganaría una persona mintiendo? Olvidaban que seguían siendo humanos, olvidaban que nosotros somos humanos.

Por eso mismo, había tomado la decisión de gobernar, de gobernar únicamente con Jellal. Era un acto egoísta, pero, realmente lo consideraba lo más adecuado. _Dos corazón puros y justos, nunca podrán corromperse. _Por eso, tenía fe en que el consejo aceptaría y junto con los reinos vecinos, lograr aún más

El mal nunca acabaría, era totalmente cierto pero, si lograba que la pequeña definición de bien fuera posible, realmente desearía que una representación de ello fuera Fiore. Era débil de magia pura, posiblemente era más débil de lo que pensaba cualquier persona, pero, no necesitaba el poder para traer la paz…mientras tenga mi alma intacta, eso será suficiente.

Salí del baño y tome un largo vestido rojo, con mangas largas que cubrían gran parte de mi cuerpo. Tome la túnica de Jellal con sumo cariño y olí su delicioso aroma, impregnándome lo más posible de él, para colocármela, recibiendo aún más calidez con la prenda. Peine mi cabello en una coleta alta y me mire por última vez al espejo. Me daba pena el ver que un parche de color negro cubría mi ojo izquierdo, más sin embargo ya no había mucho que hacer, por lo que únicamente hice fue taparlo con mi flequillo.

La tarde paso normal, estaba nevando demasiado por lo que nuestros cuerpos temblaban con mayor intensidad, en especial Wendy, con la cual me aferre ligeramente. Rufus pidió un carruaje de más, para poder transportarnos con mayor comodidad.

En el primer carruaje, que era uno más chico que el anterior, íbamos Jellal, Wendy, Charle y yo. En el segundo carruaje, iban Natsu, Lucy, Gray y Happy.

Antes de entrar al primer carruaje, que era el más chico, me despedí emotivamente de Lucy, abrazándola fuertemente.

-Iremos atrás de ustedes, no te preocupes, nadie sospechara de que la más chica es un carruaje de la familia real.

-Lose.

Me despedí de todos, dedicándoles una sonrisa.

_Mi última sonrisa hacia ellos._

Jella, que se encontraba en frente de mí me ayudo a subir al carruaje, mostrándome una sonrisa de medio lado, después de mi entro Wendy cargando a Charle, que se veía demasiado seria e incluso, meditando algo, algo que solo pasaba por su mente y que nadie más podría descifrar.

Rufus-san le había pagado a uno de los aldeanos del pueblo más cercano para que nos llevara a Magnolia, por lo cual le estaba realmente agradecida.

El viaje era hermoso, pasábamos a lado de las hermosas montañas, que se encontraban realmente cubiertas de la blanca nieve. Saque mi mano levemente, sintiendo como la nieve se derretía por el calor de mi mano, por lo que sonreí ligeramente. Me sentía tan pura en un ambiente tan puro. Podía asegurar que me mezclaba perfectamente con el silencio del lugar y eso me era realmente gratificante.

-Me gusta mucho este lugar.-Hablo Wendy, dejando escapar un tierno bostezo.

-Descansa por hoy, mañana mismo deberás comenzar con la curación del ojo de Erza, Wendy.-Aconsejo Charle, mostrando su tan demandante tono.

-Está bien, descansen.-Nos mostró una sonrisa, mientras se quedaba dormida en las piernas de Jellal, que le acariciaba levemente el cabello.

-Yo igual descansare.-Dijo Charle, saliendo por la ventana.-Dormiré arriba, por si me necesitan solo llámenme.

-Hace demasiado frio, ¿no es mejor que te quedes aquí?

-Nosotros resistimos más el frio, Jellal.

-Entiendo.

Sin más, Charle paso la noche entera arriba del carruaje, mientras que Jellal y yo pasamos la mayor parte despiertos pero, sin decir nada. No teníamos mucho de que platicar en esos momentos, yo realmente pensando en cómo serán los próximos días, en especial cuando se dé a conocer a todo el reino que cumplo dieciocho años, en pocas palabras, cuando el reino sepa que seré la nueva reina de Fiore.

Seguramente el reino: Áster, Dalia, Celosía. Garbera y Zinnia –que este último era gobernado por la familia de Yukino Aguria- se encontraban llegando a Magnolia e incluso lo más seguro es que desde hace unos días ya estuvieran allí. Esos reinos, en especial, eran los principales aliados y vecinos de Magnolia, con los cuales era indispensable la visita de sus monarcas para dar a conocer mi coronamiento.

-Está nerviosa.-La voz de Jellal me saco de mis pensamientos.-Estoy contigo.

-Lose.-Sonreí, mirándolo con una combinación de sentimientos que no sabía interpretar en una simple sonrisa.

Él, con un rápido y elegante movimiento, dejo a Wendy descansar sin cambiar mucho la posición, tapándola con un cobertor ligero; se posiciono a un lado de mí, para agarrarme el torso de la mano y besarla con sensualidad.

-Pasemos el tiempo, juntos.

-Por supuesto.

Ambos nos tomamos de la mano, quedándonos por completo dormidos, sintiendo solamente las pequeñas ráfagas de viento que pasaban por la pequeña ventana que se encontraba atrás de nosotros.

Comencé a sentir un pequeño calor en mi cuerpo; con pereza, abrí mis parpados, viendo como ya había amanecido. A mi lado, se encontraba Jellal, totalmente dormido, dejando ver un rostro totalmente pacifista en ese momento, sin preocupaciones.

-Mi señora, ya estamos cerca de llegar a Magnolia.-Hablo, con un tono amable, el hombre que se encontraba manejando el carruaje.

-Entiendo…gracias.

Sacudí un poco a Jellal para que este despertara, el cual comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos, para después sonreírme de manera cálida y acercar su rostro al mío para terminar dándome un pequeño y dulce beso.

-Buenos días.-Comente, algo sonrojada.

-Buenos días. Debo de decir que me encanto la manera de despertar.

Ambos sonreímos ante su comentario. Realmente debía de aceptar lo agradable que era, el saber que al abrir mis parpados, lo encontraría a él, únicamente a él y eso de alguna u otra manera, me hacía extremadamente feliz, a tal punto de querer hacerlo una rutina, de preferencia todo lo posible que tuviera de vida.

Llegamos a Magnolia pero, sentí un extraño temor.

-¡Erza, corre!-Me grito Charle, que se encontraba arriba del carruaje.

Con horror mire cómo Laxus se encontraba en la tercera entrada para entrar a Magnolia y a su alrededor se encontraba personas del consejo mágico, sin contar que aún se encontraban algunos monarcas y ¿Kagura?

Cuando llegamos, lo menos posible que podía hacer era huir y sabía que no tenía a ningún lugar. Mire ligeramente atrás y note como el carruaje mayor, donde venían; Lucy, Natsu y Gray, se detenía, siendo acorralada por los caballeros de Laxus, que al parecer lo acompañaban y miraban la situación con sumo cuidado.

Los caballeros de Fiore, solo estaban mirándolo, dispuestos a atacar por si llegaran a atacarme a mí o a Lucy. Lucy, sin esperar, salió del carruaje, encarando con coraje a Laxus, que se encontraba en frente de ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Laxus?-Pregunto, con el ceño demasiado fruncido.

-Tu no me interesas niña a la que quiero es a Erza, así que no la ocultes más.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir demasiado rápido, vi como Jellal estaba desprendiendo magia, dispuesto a atacar en cuanto se acercara a donde nos encontrábamos nosotros.

-No lo hagas.-Hable calmadamente.

-No permitiré que te dañe…entiéndelo, él no va a estar tranquilo hasta que entienda que este reino no será de él, este reino mañana mismo te permanecerá solamente a ti, casada o no, Erza.

-Lose.

Ambos vimos como Wendy comenzaba a despertar, mirando con miedo como más cabellos de Laxus rodeaban nuestro carruaje pero, se centraban especialmente en el carruaje mayor, donde seguramente creían que era donde me encontraba. Lucy aún se encontraba mirando con coraje a Laxus, no dándole ninguna oportunidad de mirar hacia adentro del carruaje, tratando de engañar a Laxus de que realmente me encontraba allí, para en cualquier momento ser capaz de que yo escapara especialmente.

-En este reino no eres bienvenido.-Su tono de voz era demasiado seco y frio.

-Tienes razón, en este reino no soy bienvenido más sin embargo, aquí, ante el consejo y los monarcas.-Hablo hacia estos con sumo respeto.-Les demostrare que realmente soy la persona más apropiada para gobernar Fiore, ya que el rey mañana mismo dejara de serlo y tu aun eres demasiado joven, princesa Lucy.

-¿Te olvidas de Erza?-Pregunto irónica, mirando con superioridad a Laxus.

-Dudo que el reino y el consejo quieran a una reina que realmente es...-Paro un momento, mirando con demasiada burla a Lucy.-Una hechicera.

Todos quedamos totalmente sorprendidos, sin poder recuperar el aliento o si quiera sentir palpitar el corazón. Vi como Jellal miraba con coraje la situación y Wendy seguían en shock, tratando de controlar los sentimientos de miedo y coraje que sentía pero, antes que nada miedo. Lucy en cambio estaba demasiada asustada, tanto que incluso podía ver como sus brazos temblaban levemente, obviamente, algo que no pasó desapercibido por Laxus. Sabíamos que podía pasar si las personas del reino e incluso de continentes amigos y no amigos se enteraran de lo que realmente era…moriría.

-No…no sé de qué hablas.-Titubeo, tratando de mantener su margen firme.

Los aldeanos que se encontraban alrededor comenzaron a sorprenderse. Fiore era realmente amado por sus ciudadanos en total, estaba segura que les era casi imposible el pensar que tenían como futura reina a un monstruo e incluso algo peor.

-Miente.-Hablo con dureza Kagura, que miraba a todos con frialdad.-Yo misma fui testigo del secuestro de la princesa Lucy y como Erza mato al líder de oración seis, inclusive en las montañas ella despertó, dejándome como muestra esto.-Se alzó un poco la playera, dejando ver un sello con forma de dragón.-Es un hechizo de parte de un hechicero de rango alto.

Me quede anonada, estaba segura que cuando la ataque, no le había hecho ningún hechizo y por los libros estudiados, realmente era uno donde consumía su energía vital como maga pura, por lo que poco a poco iría muriendo, destruyendo sus órganos internos. Una manera realmente cruel de morir.

-Señorita Lucy, deje que la princesa Erza salga.-Hablo con calma, un anciano del consejo.

Los caballeros de Laxus comenzaron a rodear el carruaje principal, de manera en que dejaban fluir levemente sus magias, dispuestos no solo a atacar, si no a matarme.

-¿Dónde está mi padre?-Pregunto Lucy, con la voz realmente rota.

-Está encarcelado, es obvio que trataría de ayudar a cubrir a la princesa Erza, si lo que dice el príncipe Laxus es realmente cierto.

-¿Mi…mi padre?-Sin querer, sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir, dejando como muestra el sufrimiento que ahorita ella estaba sintiendo.

Era un monstruo, era un demonio realmente, un demonio que solo causaba sufrimiento en lugar de otras sensaciones. No podía detener el llanto de mi hermana, de mis amigos y de mi padre y sabia a la perfección que todo esto era por mi culpa, sabía que estas consecuencias tendrían pero, aun así escogí la vida y ahora solo puedo vivir con eso, tratando de enmendar el pecado de vivir.

-Lo siento, Jellal.-Le sonreí, para salir rápidamente por la puerta.

-¡No, Erza!

No podía llorar, mis dos ojos estaban realmente destruidos pero, si pudiera, estaba segura de que miles de lágrimas saldrían. Esto me daba la ventaja de parecer más fuerte, de ser una mujer fuerte que no derramara lágrimas, no ante ellos.

-No sé qué ocurre realmente príncipe Laxus pero, le pido que no arme un alboroto ante tantas personas.-Mi frialdad y dureza era notable para todos los que nos rodaban.

Una sonrisa sádica por parte de Laxus apareció y una de completa burla por parte de Kagura…había caído en su trampa y caí, lo note cuando sus sonrisas aparecieron.

-¡Ahhhhh!-Un grito por parte de Lucy me llamo la atención.

Se encontraba siendo acorralada por Kagura, mientras que aplicaba su magia de gravedad en ella. Sabía perfectamente que internamente sus órganos podían quedar incluso aplastados, por lo que la mire con inmenso odio y coraje, dispuesta a atacar pero, después vi como los caballeros de Laxus eliminaban por completo el carruaje donde venía, siendo destruido completamente. Mi magia interna comenzó a descontrolase al pensar que habían matado a Wendy y a Jellal pero, un suspiro de alivio salió cuando vi que Jellal caminaba con calma entre la densa capa de humo que había provocado la explosión, trayendo consigo a Wendy.

-Suelten a la princesa Lucy, nosotros no permitiremos que dañen a nuestra señora Erza.-Uno de los caballeros se dispuso a protegerme, mientras que los demás rodeaban a Kagura y Laxus.

-No tenemos que llegar a esto, príncipe Laxus.-Regaño uno de los del consejo, mientras que todos rodeaban a Laxus y Kagura.

-¿Qué le ocurrió a tu ojo izquierdo, Erza?-Dijo, mirándome con burla.

-¡Tú!-Mi coraje aumentaba cada vez más.-Tu mandaste a que me atacaran y por tu culpa dañaron a Gray, desgraciado.

-Fue algo sucio, lose, pero por eso descubrí tu naturaleza.

Cuando iba a ordenar que los atacaran, sentí un fuerte rayo que provenía de la magia de Laxus. Su electrizante poder era increíble.

-¡Erza!-Escuche como grito Jellal, quitándose a los guardias que lo rodeaban.

-¡Ahhhh!-Nuevamente el grito de Lucy me saco de mis pensamientos.

Natsu y Gray salieron, comenzando a querer atacar pero, el consejo mágico los encerró en unas runas, impidiendo que se movieran. Me estaban provocando, estaban provocándome y no podía ser tan egoísta para ver sufrir nuevamente a Lucy por mi culpa, no importaba que ellos me descubrieran.

_-Es inevitable_.

Escuche la voz de Charle, hablándome, aunque a pesar de que mire a mi alrededor, no se encontraba cerca. No podía escapar, tenía a todos los monarcas ante mí y ahora no sería tan fácil como lo fue con Oración seis, ya que no podía dañar a nadie sin que estos no pensaran en matarme con solo respirar.

Vi como Jellal estaba luchando con algunos caballeros y como Lucy era torturada con la magia de Kagura, que se veía que realmente le dolía cada parte de su cuerpo. El consejo miraba con desaprobación esto y los monarcas estaban a punto de interponerse pero, no sabían realmente qué lado apoyar. Un día antes de mi reinado, había traído la destrucción a mi reino pero, seria por poco tiempo.

Sonreí con tristeza, aun siento atacada por Laxus, era mi final, el no trajo mi final, yo escogí realmente este final. Vi como Jellal protegía a Wendy con su cuerpo, tratando de llegar a Laxus lo más pronto posible, también vi como Lucy me miraba con un ojo, sonriendo débilmente y como Natsu y Gray trataban de liberarse, tratando de llegar a nosotras para protegernos. Eran muy nobles y siempre los recordaría.

Sin esperar, comencé a sacar magia oscura, sintiendo nuevamente la presencia que había sentido en las montañas…se encontraba en Magnolia esa presencia pero, ahora no podía darle importancia, ahora solo debía de seguir con esto. Mi cuerpo estaba pasando por una metamorfosis: mis ojos cambiaron a negro y mi cabello comenzó a crecer más, mis alas salieron de golpe, dejándome un enorme dolor en mi espalda, pero, aun así no lo demostré.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver que realmente yo era una hechicera, o eso era lo que ellos creían. Mi mente comenzó a distorsionarse, tanto que incluso perdí la vista en mi ojo derecho, que era con el único que podía ver ahorita. Estaba perdiendo mi conciencia, ahora no era realmente como las primeras veces, la presencia que se encontraba en Magnolia estaba manipulando mi magia oscura, elevándola más de lo que incluso yo podía llegar.

Se alejaron todos, mientras que los monarcas me rodeaban, dispuestos a atacarme pero, me contuve, tratando de no mover ningún musculo y menos desprender ningún tipo de magia. Tenía que controlarme o incluso solo esperar a que me mataran, no podía dañarlos y si resultaba todo como lo pensaba, posiblemente incluso Lucy y Jellal conseguirían escapar.

-¡Mátenme!-Grite con fuerza.

-No cabe duda. ¡Eres excepcional, Erza!-Grito con euforia Laxus, haciendo que lo mirara interrogante.-Serás una digna reina.

-¡Erza!-Escuche el grito de Jellal, totalmente horrorizado.

-Maldit…

No pude terminar de decir ya que sentí que la magia se apoderaba de mí, cayendo inconscientemente pero, sin dejar de tener mi forma y mi magia oscura. La persona que me había provocado eso se encontraba en Magnolia y eso sin duda era realmente increíble, que un poder que se encontraba desde tan lejos, pudiera hacerme algún efecto.

Todo lo iba a perder en segundo, todo lo que habia formado en tan poco tiempo: a Jellal, Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Wendy, Fairy Tail que es como mi segunda familia.

Nuevamente lo perdía todo por el egoísmo de las personas pero, algo que he aprendido es que _el desear lo mejor para ti, es desear lo peor para otra persona. _Así funcionaban las cosas en el mundo y no lograría complacer a muchas personas pero, sabía que mi sacrificio seria posiblemente lo mejor que podía hacer para salvarlo, para salvar un poco su presente que fue tan modificado por mi culpa.

Me hubiera encantado vivir con Jellal y tener la familia que tanto deseaba, me hubiera gustado conocer a mi madre Alice y a mi madre Layla, a ambas las amo demasiado. Sé que mi verdadera madre, también me amo, lo siento, tal vez por la calidad que me da el color rojo.

Levanto la mirada, en un lugar totalmente oscuro, esperando cualquier cosa que pueda dañarme pero, pasa el tiempo, siguiendo con su transcurso. El lugar cambia y ahora me encuentro sentada en el verde pasto con flores blancas y amarillas a mí alrededor. El sol se estaba metiendo y lo único que dejaba ver el color tan escarlata del cielo, transmitiendo melancolía y tristeza, ¿asaco ese era mi estado de ánimo? Me había resignado a vivir pero, estaba feliz, estaba realmente feliz de haber salvado a los que amo y no traer sufrimiento, tampoco quería yo sufrir más, me dolía demasiado realmente siempre que esos caso atacaban en mi vida, por eso, trataba de verlo con optimismo y acostumbrarme a ese hermoso campo, porque seguramente esa era la tranquilidad que mi mente tanto deseaba y por fin puedo lograrla.

-Este realmente no es el paraíso que todos imaginamos.-Hablo con elegancia, una hermosa voz de mujer.

Voltee, viendo que a mi lado, sentada se encontraba realmente una hermosa dama, de cabellos escarlatas, un poco más opaco que el mío pero, que igual transmitía pasión y con unos hermosos ojos negros, que haría que cualquier hombre se perdiera en ellos, sus labios ligeramente abiertos eran realmente finos y delgados y sus mejillas totalmente pálidas.

Vestía con un elegante vestido negro, con encaje igual de color negro.

-El paraíso no existe, porque el paraíso nosotros lo formamos cuando vivimos.-Me miro, dedicándome una sonrisa realmente hermosa.

-¿Qué es este lugar?

-Este lugar son tus pensamientos combinados con la naturaleza que te rodea.-Su mano tomo con delicadeza una flor amarilla.-Nosotros practicamos en el mundo humano magia o hechicería pero, ambos seguimos siendo humanos y lo que nos da ese significado es la paz con la que vivimos.

-No entiendo que dice, señorita.-Hable, dándome por vencida con sus metáforas.

-No tienes que hablarme tan formal, después de todo soy tu madre.-Dijo, mirando al sol directamente sin que este le molestara en absoluto.

Me sorprendí al escuchar eso. ¿Ella realmente era mi verdadera madre? Creí que al ser una hechicera, ella sería un poco menos humana pero, es todo lo contrario, es más que humana, es más bondadosa que muchos humanos y su corazón lo dice, su misma alma habla por ella.

-Erza, realmente te has puesto hermosa y aunque no lo creas, te he estado observando todo el tiempo y cuidando, mi hermosa hija.-Me dio la flor, colándomela en mi mano, transmitiéndome más que calidez.- Y para aclarar tus dudas, realmente no estas muerta, solo estas dormida, por lo que quise aprovechar el momento para hablarte de algunas cosas.

-Ma…madre, ¿Qué eres ahorita mismo?-Pregunte indecisa, viendo como ahora la oscuridad salía pero, ahora las estrellas brillaban en todo su esplendor.

-Ahorita solo soy un alma que cuida de su hija, perdona Erza, es solo que al momento en que me mataron, realmente no podía descansar al saber que vivirías con peligro y por mi culpa ahora tu magia son dos cosas a la vez.-Sus ojos mostraron frustración.-Por mi culpa has vivido cosas realmente horribles y es demasiado tarde para evitar eso, vivirás con esa magia toda tu vida, hija.

-Yo sé que cuando despierte moriré, por eso ahorita estoy un poco feliz, estoy feliz de que ya no haré que mi padre y Lucy se preocupen por mí y sé que Jellal encontrara a una hermosa dama que lo amara como es debido, aunque no sé si como yo, ya que realmente el amor que siento hacia él dudo que se pueda comparar.-Lagrimas comenzaron a caer de mis dos ojos.-Y no es tu culpa, madre.

-Tu vida no acaba aquí Erza, tu vida aún sigue y aun seguirás viviendo con Makarov y con Lucy.-Me sonrió, quitando las lágrimas que salían de mis dos ojos.-Cuida a tu hermana, ella te ama demasiado y yo también la amo mucho a ella, estaré eternamente agradecida de que lo poco que te cuido Layla, realmente te haya cuidado y amado como una verdadera madre y en cambio Jellal, ese apuesto joven te ama demasiado, te ama realmente desde niños y no te hará daño, por más que su corazón se pierda al igual que el tuyo, él siempre te protegerá y eso es bueno porque su amor realmente será un equilibrio de lo bueno y lo malo, hija.

-¿Un equilibrio?

-Claro, la vida realmente no puede ser solo algo bueno, porque realmente eso bueno no existiría, por eso, trata de estar equilibrada con tu bondad y con tu maldad, siempre dando lo mejor de ti y sé que soy la persona menos indicada para hablar de bondad pero, yo sé que es posible, que tu magia y tus raíces no sean un impedimento, porque eso solo será tu desequilibrio.

-Realmente trato de dar lo mejor de mi madre, no soy realmente fuerte pero, trato de serlo, trato de que mis desventajas sean mi fortaleza pero, aun así no puedo evitar que el odio y coraje se apoderen de mí.

-Eso te hace débil y odio la debilidad, Erza.-Su mirada paso a una realmente fría.-Demuestra a tu reino quien eres, no permitas que otros te quiten lo que amas, al contrario, trata de dar lo mejor de ti para que ellos encuentren lo que realmente aman.

-Me estás diciendo que ¿Ayude a Laxus?-Pregunte incrédula, tratando de entender su extraña mente.

-Exacto.-Su mirada ahora fue de orgullo.-Es un chico con una mentalidad algo distraída y manipulada pero, sigue siendo un humano Erza y si actúas como él desea, serás solo manipulada por alguien que es manipulado y eso te hará perderte en una sociedad donde la manipulación es la base de su éxito.

-Eso decía mi padre.-Sonreí con melancolía al escuchar esas palabras que mi padre me decía cada que me permitía estar con él, en ocasiones que tenía asuntos con el reino.-Eres una mujer realmente admirable y me siento orgullosa de conocer tu verdadera faceta, madre.

-¿Acaso me imaginabas con cuernos y mala?-Pregunto con burla, mostrándome un mueca divertida que fue cambiada inmediatamente por una más seria y triste.-Aunque no te lo puedo negar que fui en vida más mala que buena pero, cambie cuando conocí a Makarov y a pesar de que estaba molesta por que él prefirió a Layla, tú me diste nuevamente ese amor y cariño, el sentirte en mi vientre y la primera y última vez que te cargue, realmente me hiciste una mujer feliz y realizada que no podía pedir más que estar con mi hija y vivir con ella toda la vida y quiero que tu experimentes eso último.

-Madre yo…-No sabía que decir, ahora más que nunca era cuando sentía un gran amor hacía ella.-Te amo demasiado y siempre te amare, no me importa tu magia, no me importa que mi magia sea buena y mala, no me importa que la gente piense mal de ti y de mí, porque yo te amo y yo sé lo que realmente paso y que viviste como humana hasta tus últimos días por mí.

-Gracias, Erza.-Se levantó, mirando hacia atrás.-Es hora de que nos vayamos, pronto despertaras y tendrás que afrontar nuevamente lo que viene y recuerda cómo afrontarlo, se vienen tiempos peores Erza y realmente habrá alguien que te ayudara.

-Espera, antes que nada, ¿Qué son los hechiceros y los magos?-Pregunte, tomándola de la mano.-Por favor, dime la respuesta si la sabes.

-Son humanos, todos somos humanos, solo que algunos con ideas equivocadas y en estos casos, ambos tienen ideas equivocadas.-Suspiro fuertemente.-Ambos manejan diferente magia pero, ambos tienen mismos sueños, mismas sonrisas y mismas metas…los dos son humanos y no por ser malos significa que no tienen algo de bondad, igual lo digo, no porque sean buenos, significa que no tengan algo de maldad.

-Realmente es lo que deseaba saber.-La solté levemente.-Ahora sé lo que realmente debo de hacer, muera o no muera, gracias madre.

-No morirás, aun tienes que afrontar muchas cosas para mostrar tu fortaleza y sé que lograras cumplir algo en esta vida, algo que el gran hechicero Zeref quiso hacer y desgraciadamente no pudo.-De un rápido movimiento me abrazo, tomando mi espalda con cariño, exactamente donde salían mis alas.-Vive Erza, vive y recuerda que tienes un Reino, una hermana, un amante y sobretodo una unión de dos mundos que debes lograr.

-Viviré madre y cuando llegue el tiempo, ambas descansaremos en paz y formaremos otro paraíso aparte de la vida.

-Te esperare hija, pero, te esperare realmente en mucho tiempo. Por ahora, te seguiré viendo y cuidando como lo he hecho estos dieciocho años, te amo, Erza.

Sin esperar desapareció, dejando unas pequeñas luces que formaban entre todas una hermosa mariposa negra.

Había cumplido dieciocho años, por lo que ahora el Reino de Fiore pasaba a mis manos totalmente, aunque no de la manera que deseaba. Mi último deseo ahora posiblemente se iba a cumplir y tendría que esperar para hacer muchas cosas pero, tenía algo pensado y no moriría tan rápido, no dejaría que Laxus se quedara con mi Reino y prefería ser exiliada de Fiore que eso.

Desperté ligeramente, viendo completamente a la nada. Sabía que traía puesto unas vendas en mis dos ojos y estaba encadenada, dejando que mis extremidades quedaran completamente estiradas, sin contar que las cadenas detenían mi magia pura pero, no la oscura.

-¡La hechicera despertó!-Hablo la voz de un anciano.

Supuse que nos encontrábamos en la habitación donde se hacían los cargos jurídicos de la realeza, ya que el ligero olor de madera y el eco que provocaba me hacía entender eso. Sabía que me encontraba también en medio de la sala, posiblemente siendo observada por todos y algunos otros se encontraban a mí alrededor, rodeándome dispuestos a atacarme por si llegara a atacar de alguna u otra manera.

-Lamentamos que en su cumpleaños número dieciocho tenga que estar así, mi señora Erza.-Hablo el juez.-Prometemos tratarla lo mejor que podamos, antes de llegar a un acuerdo.

-Su señoría, creo que todo ya está claro.-Dijo Laxus, con voz burlona.-Como ustedes vieron yo soy capaz de detener a Erza tanto que incluso la desmaye para que no atacara a las personas inocentes y creo ser capaz de hacer lo mismo en un futuro, solamente yo, por eso no tenemos que llegar a casos exagerados y perder a la primogénita de la actual familia real.

Me quede totalmente anonada. Quería reírme y burlarme todo lo posible, ¿Él desmayarme? Creo que realmente está bromeando pero, si quería salir con vida tenía que seguir su juego, ya que era obvio que él deseaba algo al mantenerme con vida.

-¿Usted qué opina, ministro?-Pregunto curioso, tomando en cuenta lo que dijo Laxus.

-Realmente creo que el príncipe Laxus tiene toda la razón y personalmente, conozco a la señora Erza desde que es una niña y lo mejor para su caso es mantenerla con vida, simplemente así el Reino de Fiore tendrá un mejor desarrollo y posiblemente el primogénito de la princesa Erza y el príncipe Laxus sea realmente poderoso, como un digno sucesor.

-El caso es realmente complicado, su señoría.-Ahora escuche que hablaba otro hombre.-Nuestro Reino se siente realmente indignado al no saber que la princesa Erza Dreyar realmente era una hechicera y a pesar de que se investigara a fondo como es que tiene ella esa magia, no es suficiente ya que estamos poniendo en peligro la ligera línea de paz que tenemos los reinos vecinos e incluso los continentes de todo el mundo, solo por este pequeño caso.

-Tiene razón, Rey Dalar pero, no podemos dejar que alguien como la señora Erza muera y tampoco podemos permitir que ella tome el trono ya que eso es realmente lo que provocara cuando los demás reinos se enteren.-Hablo el ministro, con una voz realmente molesta.-La señora Lucy no es apta para tomar el trono y el Rey Makarov no es ahora de nuestra confianza, por lo que realmente yo propongo un matrimonio entre la princesa Erza y el príncipe Laxus.

-Totalmente de acuerdo, su señoría.-Escuche como la voz de más personas hacían acto de presencia, apoyando la idea del ministro.

-El príncipe Laxus es de nuestra eterna confianza y ahora comprobando realmente que era la señora Erza, no queda ninguna duda de que el podrá gobernar Fiore y mantener a la señora Erza como humana, solo él tiene el poder.

-Realmente creo que entonces ya se ha tomado un acuerdo.-Hablo el juez, con voz dura.-La señora Erza, Princesa de Fiore se casara con el Príncipe Laxus y ambos gobernaran trayendo consigo principalmente el bienestar del mundo mágico al igual que los Reinos.

No podía decir nada, era obvio que no estaba en posición para exigir algo pero, por ahora era lo mejor y solamente seguir con ello hasta poder tomar algo bueno de la situación.

-Lleven a la señora Erza a sus aposentos y hoy a las diecinueve horas daremos la noticia de su matrimonio.

Sin más, me quitaron las cadenas levemente y me encaminaron con suma delicadeza aun sin quitarme las vendas de los ojos.

Llegamos a mis aposentos y me quitaron las vendas para abrirme la puerta y dejarme pasar. Al entrar vi que en la pequeña mesa de centro que tenia se encontraba una gran cantidad de comida y bebidas, en la cama un elegante vestido de color blanco y aun lado se encontraba un cetro, que era con el que llegaría para anunciar que yo realmente era el nuevo gobernante. Adentro se encontraban algunas de mis ayudantes que me miraban con algo de miedo.

-La señora Erza debe de estar lista a las dieciocho horas.-Hablo con autoridad el hombre que me traía.

Sin más se fue, cuando entre, ambas me miraron con preocupación al notar que aún tenía la venda en el ojo izquierdo y con unas gotas de sangre, por lo que seguramente ya se habían dado una idea de que mi ojo izquierdo realmente ya no existía.

-Yo no las lastimare.-Hable, entrando y sentándome.-Solo quiero que este día transcurra normal y espero contar con ustedes para verme lo mejor presentable para poder dar la noticia a mi Reino que ahora yo soy su nueva Reina y que Laxus será mi esposo.

-Por supuesto, mi señora.-Ambas salieron del cuarto, posiblemente para traer las cosas necesarias.

-¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí?-Me pregunto Charle, saliendo de bajo de mi cama.

-Sentí tu magia.-Hable tranquilamente, comenzando a comer la fruta que estaba en la mesita.- ¿Sabías de esto?

-Lo lamento Erza, realmente creí que era mi imaginación, aunque no había visto en mis visiones que te iban a atacar y quitar el ojo izquierdo.-Al igual que yo comenzó a comer con tranquilidad.

-¿Cuánto tiempo me queda de vida?

-No te preocupes, realmente no morirás…hoy no.-Sus dos alas comenzaron a salir.-Cuando acabo el baile vi que Laxus iba a intentar atacarte para quitar tu Reino pero, las cosas cambiaron, ahora algo peor pasara y realmente te quedan unas horas antes de que eso suceda, ¿quieres que te diga tu futuro?

-Antes de que me lo digas, ¿Estarás dispuesta a ayudarme?-Pregunte totalmente seria, comenzando a tomar vino.

-Puede que no sea de mucha ayuda y que esa ayuda será realmente para Lucy, Jellal y Makarov.

-Me sorprende demasiado tu poder, Charle.

-Me sorprende mucho la frialdad con la que estas tomando este asunto, Erza.

-Realmente aún tengo que vivir pero, me es algo triste el tener que dejar todo atrás y sobretodo dejar a Jellal, pero, sé que no es el fin…no todavía.

-Entonces, te contare lo que ocurrió, lo que ocurre y lo que ocurrirá.

-Lo lamento, Fiore.

_Solo quedaban horas para que mi destino fuera marcado y a pesar de que en ese entonces realmente no lo demostraba y solo mostraba ante Charle una figura fría, fuerte y justa, realmente estaba llorando como nunca. Mis lágrimas no salían pero, mi pecho dolía y mi garganta ardía. _

_Pase por muchas cosas y no creí realmente que condenaría a Fiore a una época de dictadura solo por mis caprichos, pero, aun estando en estos tiempos no me arrepiento, porque sé que nuevamente naceré y traeré la unión de los dos mundos, tal como ese ser me enseño. _

_No necesitaría más esos elegantes vestidos, solo necesitaría conmigo la capa de Jellal y el libro en el cual ahora mismo estoy escribiendo, solo eso necesito y necesitare para aun tener fuerzas y seguir con mi plan de vida, con el plan que llevara a una vida una unión de lo bueno y lo malo._

_Ese día fue el día en que más lamente muchas cosas pero, también donde agradecí otras y según las visiones que me otorgo el futuro, esto sigue sin ser nada para lo que me prepara realmente el destino. Puede que el destino juegue conmigo y realmente nuevamente seré la protagonista sufrida pero, para eso otra persona ocupo mi lugar y esa persona no lo merecía, no lo merecía porque realmente ahora está muerta._

**Y aquí termino el cap D: ¿Qué pasara? ¿Qué sabe Charle realmente? ¿Ocurrira algo con Erza? ¿Dónde esta Makarov y todo fairy tail? ¿Erza quiere salvar a Laxus? ¿De quien es la magia que siente? Bueno, esas preguntas se sabran en el próximo capitulo :D jajajaja**

**Espero que les haya encantado este cap por que realmente yo lo ame y puedo decir que es de los capítulos que más he amado en escribir. No les miento pero, siento que he mejorado en mi manera de narrar, al principio realmente no me gusto mucho y eso era por que realmente AUN NO sabia de que iba a tratar la historia y a pesar de que cada capitulo sale de la nada, o sea que nada lo tengo realmente calculado más que el final y los detalles, siento que hasta ahorita realmente me ha salido bien n_n bueno eso es por que yo amo demasiado esta historia xD por lo que me gustaría saber si realmente les ha gustado y me den su más humilde opinión jojo **

**Este capitulo es la mitad de toda la historia, realmente como les dije es algo larga pero, quiero terminarla antes de que se cumpla el año. También quiero crear otras historias aunque ahorita el tiempo no me lo permita mucho pero. **

**1.-¿Qué pareja del anime naruto y Bleach les gusta?  
Realmente yo amo el Jerza y NO QUIERO nunca dejar de escribir Jerza porque realmente es la pareja que más amo, por lo que cuando termine esta historia seguire con otra Jerza, pero, para pasar un poco a otro mundo, quisiera saber que parejas del anime naruto y bleach les gusta. **

**Otra pregunta  
2.-¿Cómo conocieron esta historia?  
Realmente me gustaría saber el como supieron de esta historia n_n **

**Por favor, si tienen amigos que les guste el Jerza recomendar mi fic, por favor nwn quisiera terminarlo con más de 100 reviews si es posible y esa es la meta que tengo como escritora c: **

**Espero sus Reviews y que me digan ¿Cómo les pareció el cap? Como dije anteriormente, yo lo super ame y realmente me hizo experimentar muchas cosas como las frases que puse, realmente lo vi desde una perspectiva un poco más realista y quiero saber si soy capaz de transmitir emociones a través de mis escritos, sin más los dejo y hasta el próximo capítulo, cualquier cosa ya saben que les tendré realmente informada por mi página de Facebook y la imagen de perfil se cambiara la otra semana, por lo que tiene mucha referencia con la historia :D nos vemos y espero sus reviews. LOS AMO A TODOS Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA HASTA LO QUE ES AHORA LA MITAD DE ELLA. **


	17. La guerra de Fiore Parte I

**Hola chicos :D Bueno, como les estuve comentando en mi pagina de Facebook que este capitulo lo dividiría en dos partes, primera, porque quedaría muy largo y en un solo capitulo poner el verdadero trama como que no x3 por eso, el siguiente cap es la segunda parte. **

**Muchas gracias por sus hermosos Reviews, créanme, no saben lo mucho que me hace feliz escribir y más al ver sus comentarios y saber que realmente les está gustando mi humilde historia c: por eso mismo, me encantaría recibir sus reviews cada capitulo *o* por favor. **

**Bien comenzare con los agradecimientos jojojo: **

**Ryuuran: Jajajaja si, de hecho me puse a investigar realmente el como eran en aquel entonces, para que la historia tuviera muchísima más lógica, por eso, muchas cosas las hago respecto a mis investigaciones, para que todo sea en un tiempo muy bueno y que el contexto nunca se salga x3**

**Claudia: Oh si, su mamá me cayó tan bien *w* y ya se, malditos de laxus y kagura TT-TT por su culpa todo lo que tuvo que pasar Erza pero, ya verán en un futuro esos dos jojo, yo me encargare de ellos con el poder de escribir *u***

**TitaniaSoul: De hecho a mi también me cae mal hinata XD y también me dicen que estoy loca que porque prefiero el Narusaku, sasusaku, ichiruki y en este caso cambio porque mi pareja favorita es el Jerza de fairy tail *w* jajaja me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo y espero que este también**

**AilenHearfilia: Realmente me halaga que este al ser el primer fic que leyeras, te gustara tanto c: Muchas gracias por lo halagos, realmente cuando leí tu comentario mi corazón se acelero todo y se puso demasiado feliz al saber que realmente les gusta esta historia, espero con ansias tu comentario en este capítulo y me digas si te ha gustado n_n**

**IRAKLASE: Jajajaja bueno, en Facebook ya te aclare muchas dudas y espero que este capitulo te guste porque ya por fin quite la parte que te desagradaba de la historia y realmente esto viene en la historia orginal c: espero tu comentario y me digas que te pareció la primera parte de este capitulo.**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y realmente espero que en este capitulo también me los dejen, porque sin duda es lo que más espero después de terminar de escribir el capitulo :D Para los que no están enterados, los invito a que pasen a mi pagina de Facebook que es : Fanfics-Fanfiction IleyBriseo. En mi pagina de Facebook les llegaran noticias referentes a la historia e incluso cualquier duda que les pueda aclarar, decirme. SOLO QUE PUEDA ACLARAR jojo nwn bueno, espero que disfruten este capitulo y espero sus bellos Reviews.**

La guerra de Fiore. Parte I

Abrí los ojos realmente sorprendida. Inclusive, aunque esperaba cosas con esa magnitud de sorpresa, aun no podía creerlo y realmente me costaba más que creerlo ya que todo parecía un melodrama, totalmente organizado.

Deje que el vino callera al piso, manchando por completo el tapete de color blanco que se encontraba abajo. Charle solo me miraba con seriedad, esperando alguna orden o reacción para poder actuar y es que realmente me costaba tan siquiera pensar en algo, o procesar todas sus palabras. Vi con el ceño fruncido como tocaban la puerta, por lo que tarde unos segundos en reaccionar.

-Has lo que te dije, cuando acabe la ceremonia de mi coronación y pase eso, ven al castillo, exactamente a los túneles, allí te daré nuevas órdenes.-Le hable en voz baja, conteniéndome las ganas de incluso gritar de frustración.-Hasta entonces, cuídalos Charle, no dejes que nada les ocurra.

-No te preocupes Erza, yo me ocupare de ellos y desviare ese cruel futuro para ellos, por ahora tú encárgate de lo que se viene y trata de que no te descubran, si ellos te descubren antes de que todo pase, no solo tú morirás, si no ellos también, en especial ella.

-No te preocupes, he aprendido a controlar mis emociones y ahora menos que nunca será la excepción.-Hable con voz firme, ocultando mis ojo derecho con todo el flequillo.-Nos vemos en unas horas, mientras tanto, vive Charle.

-Igual tú, Erza.-Sin más salió por la ventana, cerrándola con su misma magia.

Ahora solo tenía que esperar…esperar a que llegara el momento. Por alguna razón, tenía miedo, tenía demasiado miedo y no podía moverme pero, sabía que no podía quedarme solo a temblar. Las circunstancias te hacen quien eres.

-Adelante.-Hable con firmeza, parándome del sofá.

Mis dos ayudantes entraron, viendo que la alfombra estaba completamente manchada.

-Ignoren eso, por favor, necesito que me dejen presentable para este día.-Les sonreí, dándoles más confianza a ambas.-Realmente estoy nerviosa pero, sé que lo haré bien y que realmente mi magia no sea un impedimento, porque estoy dispuesta a proteger mi reino sea como sea.

-Como usted diga, mi señora.-Dijo una de ellas, para caminar al baño y arreglar el baño.

Cuando estuvo listo, me bañe realmente como nunca, disfrutando que las burbujas relajaran cada parte de mi cuerpo y el agua caliente realmente traspasara mi alma. Salí un rato después del baño y deje que me secaran, bañando mi cuerpo con una fina fragancia de rosas, para después comenzar a cepillar mi cabello y dejar de la parte baja totalmente ondeado, mientras que mi fleco tapaba mi ojo izquierdo, que había sido cubierto con un parche totalmente discreto. El maquillaje era realmente elegante, haciéndome lucir un poco más grande de edad; comenzando por el delineador de color negro, que hacía que mis ojos se vieran más afilados y profundos y el labial de color carmesí, que hacían ver mis labios aún más carnosos. Un collar de perlas con una insignia en medio con forma de cruz adornaba mi cuello.

-Señorita, no sabíamos que pertenecía a Fairy Tail.-Hablo sorprendida una de mis ayudantes, quitándome por completo la bata de baño y viendo mi insignia.

-Amo Fairy Tail.-Dije unicamente, tapando mis ojos con mi cabello, sin importarme que ahora me hayan descubierto.

Ambas solo asintieron levemente, para colocar la ropa paso por paso, hasta llegar al vestido, que era realmente largo y de una tela totalmente fina y elegante, digna de la realeza. Me colocaron por completo el vestido, sujetando con fuerza el corsé y después para colocarme unas zapatillas de color blanco. Me mire en el espejo, sintiéndome tan vacía que incluso no podría soportarlo. El vestido era de realmente largo, con el corte del cuello strapless, dejando que el collar luciera mucho más; en la parte del pecho tenía unas finas figuras en forma de flores moradas, que hacían ver al vestido aún más majestuoso, mientras que la parte de abajo era realmente larga y lisa de la parte más baja, por lo que levemente estaba ondeada de la parte de arriba y una flor de color morado en la parte de mi cadera izquierda adornaba. Para terminar que mi atuendo estuviera totalmente terminado, me colocaron una capa de color roja, que daba por completo mi imagen como Reina.

Me mire en el espejo, viendo como realmente ahora esto no causaba ninguna emoción en mí y menos al saber que sería realmente momentáneo, por lo que realmente quería disfrutar las comodidades de la realeza por última vez.

De repente, abrieron la puerta de golpe, dejando ver a mi padre, que igual se encontraba arreglado para la ceremonia pero, por su cara supuse que paso la noche encarcelado, debido a que temieran que podía ayudarme. A sus espaldas, se encontraban caballeros de Laxus que lo acompañaban.

-Salgan del cuarto, ahora mismo.-Ordeno mi padre, por lo que las dos mujeres salieron de prisa.-Hasta que yo de mi corona a Erza, sigo siendo el Rey por lo que ustedes también salgan de inmediato.-Igual ordeno a los caballeros, que dudaron por un momento para después asentir ante una reverencia.

Cuando cerraron la puerta, me avente a los brazos de mi padre, dejando que cualquier malestar se fuera y que solo la paz me rodeara. Mis ojos no lloraban pero, mi alma era de completo dolor.

-No sabes cuánto lamento esto, hija.-Por sus ojos comenzaron a salir lágrimas, dejando que estas cayeran al piso.-No puedo ni pedir perdón, por que suena tan estúpido de mi parte. Te quitaron tu ojo izquierdo, descubrieron parte de tu magia y te harán casarte con Laxus, sin contar que desde hoy se dará a conocer que el será el Rey de este Reino que tanto amo, lo lamento Erza, realmente lo lamento.

-No es tu culpa, realmente no fui capaz de ocultar mi magia pero, sabía que eso ya no funcionaria, primero que nada porque no soportaba ver a Lucy sufrir por mi culpa y segundo, ¿Cómo el Rey iba a pasar la noche en un calabozo?-Pregunte Irónica, dejando que mis lágrimas fueran mi voz.-No es lo que deseaba padre pero, no puedo cambiar nada y realmente es mejor esto a morir, realmente es mucho mejor esto, por eso, daré lo mejor por mi Reino, incluso aunque Laxus sea mi marido.

-Nunca podre perdonarme esto, hija.

-No tienes por qué padre, yo te amo y soy feliz con lo que he tenido hasta ahora.-Me separe de él, sonriendo falsamente.

-Te ves como toda una Reina y debo de decir que nunca había visto mujer tan hermosa.-Me alago, sentándose a un lado de mi.-Quería estar contigo a solas para darte mi bendición y darte algo material que he amado desde que había entrado al gremio.

Sin más, se sentó en mi cama, pidiéndome unírmele a él, por lo que lo seguí. Cuando estuve con él, saco de su saco una caja de color azul metálico. No dude en tomarlo, realmente eso sería lo único que necesitaría para tener las fuerzas suficientes. Abrí la caja y vi que era la insignia de Fairy Tail forjada en oro. Era un broche realmente hermoso donde se podía fácilmente adaptar a cualquier prenda que llevara.

Lo coloque cerca de donde se encontraba la flor del vestido, por lo que este lucia más.

-Es hermoso, padre.-Dije, viendo embelesada el fino adorno.

-Realmente esa insignia me trae muchos recuerdos.-Comento nostálgico.-Cuando conocí a tu madre, yo ya estaba en Fairy Tail y a pesar de que ella no estaba totalmente de acuerdo de que yo estuviera en un gremio e hiciera misiones ya que era peligroso, ella lo acepto, apoyándome en todo momento.-Paro un momento.-Después, me enamore realmente de Layla y al haberla conocido en Fairy Tail hace que eso me traiga momentos realmente agradables.

-Es extraño, me sería realmente molesto que hablaras de mi madre Alice pero, me siento orgullosa de que aun en día, la tengas presente en todo momento.-Dije con simpleza, viendo para el suelo.

-Tal vez y realmente no ame a Alice como ella quería pero, la conocí como mi amiga y como mi amiga realmente la estimaba.-Vi como sus puños se apretaban con fuerza.-No sabes lo mucho que lamento que haya muerto, y hasta el día de hoy no he podido superar su muerte, porque fue mi culpa que mis padres supieran que tenía una relación con ella pero, me siento feliz, me siento feliz de que por su sacrificio estés viva Erza, conmigo, porque ella me dio ese gran regalo.

-Algunos sacrificios son necesarios, para salvar algo más que una vida.

Por su mirada, supe que no había interpretado mis palabras, por lo que sonreí con un poco de gracia y me pare.

-Padre, tienes que estar en este momento en la alcoba principal del castillo, después de todo en unos minutos se dará la ceremonia de coronación y debo de estar puntual para dar una muy buena primera impresión a mi ahora Reino.

-Hablas como yo.-Sonrío un poco.-Te amo, Erza.

Sin más se paró, saliendo de la habitación, dejándome completamente sola.

-Adiós padre…yo también te amo.

Hable a la nada, dejando que el silencio inundara por completo mi contexto.

Tome con orgullo el báculo de oro, que me pasaba de altura y salí, siendo esperada en la puerta por mis propios caballeros, que se inclinaron tan solo con verme. Les sonreí con amabilidad, por lo que ambos se pararon y me sonrieron de una manera más amigable.

-Reina Erza, nos es realmente gratificante que usted sea nuestra gobernante.-A ellos les tenía gran confianza, por lo que no me molestaba en absoluto que me hablaran de una manera más confiada.-Permítanos escoltarla.

-Muchas gracias, mis leales caballeros.

Camine por los largos pasillos del castillo, con la mirada en frente pero, realmente tenía unas inmensas ganas de bajar mi mirada e ir todo el transcurso así pero, esa no era la actitud que debía tomar, no más.

-Perdonen, ustedes son realmente los caballeros que les tengo más confianza y seguramente ya saben de mi actual estado.-Hable, aun caminando con la mirada en alto, por lo que ambos me miraban, dejando en su mirada una capa de preocupación.-Me casare con Laxus más sin embargo, también soy humana y me enamore como humana de alguien que no es Laxus, más sin embargo, cumpliré con mi deber, por eso, no soy capaz de mirar a la persona que amo tanto, porque me dolerá tanto como a él le dolerá.

-¿Usted quiere que le demos un mensaje a su amado?-Me pregunto uno de los caballeros, con amabilidad.-Su majestad, mi trabajo me prohíbe hacer eso pero, si me lo permite, como una persona que realmente la estima, estoy dispuesto a pasarle el mensaje a esa persona que tanto ama.

-Igual yo, su majestad.-El otro caballero hablo, apoyando la idea de su compañero.

-Muchas gracias, realmente no saben cuánto se los agradezco.-Aun miraba al frente, sin mostrar ninguna clase de facción en mi rostro pero, mi alma estaba totalmente aliviada, realmente agradecida con el gesto de ambos hombres.-Su nombre es Jellal…Jellal Marvel y esto es lo que quiero que le entreguen.

Les di en discreto una lacrima, por lo que al tomarlo uno de ellos lo guardo en su manga, con toda la discreción del mundo.

-Si es posible, dársela mañana mismo, por favor.

-Por supuesto, su majestad.

Caminamos en silencio por unos minutos, pasando por los pasillos que se encontraban totalmente solos, dejando que nuestros pasos retumbaran en la habitación. La alcoba principal realmente era el lugar donde siempre se hacía la ceremonia de coronación, donde cientos de generaciones pasaban por ese lugar para tomar su nuevo puesto, como primogénitos. El lugar era un piso realmente grande arriba, posiblemente comparado con el salón principal, donde solo se encontraban dos tronos de madera de cedro, con decoración de un león de oro, en los lados laterales. A los lados, unas largas escaleras, donde tres guardias se disponían a vigilar que nadie pasara a lo que sería la parte real. La decoración en el techo era hermosa al igual que la del salón completo, que tenía a los lados de las escaleras dos leones, que eran los guardianes de la familia.

Pase con paso lento a la habitación, desde arriba por lo que todavía nadie me veía. Los guardias se quedaron en la puerta que se encontraba arriba, haciendo una reverencia. En la parte de arriba, se encontraban los monarcas que habían venido, junto con sus hijos o hijas, al igual que Laxus y Lucy que se encontraban a un lado del trono, exceptuando a mi padre, que se encontraba en frente de uno, mirando seriamente la corona que tenía delante de él.

En los casos en que un futuro Rey o Reina que iban a ser coronados, eran los únicos que se podían sentar, pero, obviamente esto pasaba cuando ambos ya estaban casados, que debía ser exactamente el día en que el primogénito cumpliera dieciocho años pero, en este caso era distinto. Ahora yo ocuparía el lugar sola, mirando a todo el Reino y personas que venían desde lejos, mostrándome sin ninguna debilidad para que ellos no me juzgaran.

Cuando pase, los monarcas solo hicieron una ligera reverencia, al igual que yo con ellos. Lucy me miro totalmente aliviada, queriéndome abrazar pero, se contuvo al estar frente tantas personas. Por sus ojos, suponía que había llorado gran parte de la noche ya que, se encontraban realmente hinchados, aunque ahora su sonrisa era de completa felicidad. Mientras que Laxus, solo me miraba realmente eufórico, esperando que tomara mi lugar y poder informar finalmente que me casaría _según él _realmente pronto.

-Nuestra señora Erza, hace acto de presencia.-Anuncio el ministro, que había hablado en voz alta por medio de su magia.

Con elegancia, camine hasta quedar en el trono derecho, quedando en frente de todos. En eso, vi que el consejo se encontraba adelante, mirando con detenimiento cualquier acto sospechoso que hiciera, mientras que los ciudadanos me miraban con curiosidad, algunos con gran alegría mientras que otros con curiosidad. A lo lejos, se encontraba el gremio entero, mirando todo con suma curiosidad, pero, me fue realmente extraño no ver a Jellal ni a Wendy. Natsu y Gray se encontraban amarrados, siendo cargados por el maestro Gildarts, que igual miraba todo con el ceño realmente fruncido.

-Hoy es un día honorable, porque el trono y la corona pasa a ser a la primogénita de la familia Dreyar, como ha sido pasado de generación en generación.-Hablo mi padre, utilizando su magia para que se escuchara en voz alta.-Erza Dreyar, primera hija de Malarov Dreyar y Layla Heartfilia.-Al nadie saber quién era mi madre, mi padre lo omitió, por lo que no me molesto…mucho.-A tus dieciocho años de edad, el trono y el Reino pasan a tus manos, confiando libremente en que sabrás gobernar, trayendo contigo el bienestar siempre de tu gente y manteniendo en unión la paz que se nos ha sido otorgada. Vivirás por el bienestar de tu Reino, velando día y noche su paz.

Sin más, me puso la gran corona, acomodándola perfectamente.

Todas las personas aplaudieron efusivamente, mientras que se inclinaban, haciendo una reverencia ante mí.

-¡Erza Dreyar, el Reino de Fiore queda en tu Reinado!

Me senté ligeramente, viendo como las personas me miraban con respeto…se acercaba la hora y tenía miedo. Era una ironía que el primer día de mi Reinado, todo se fuera realmente por la basura.

-Yo, Erza Dreyar, Reina de Fiore, me es realmente gratificante el Reinar por los futuros años a lo que es mi Reino.-Me pare, por lo que todos me miraron con curiosidad.

Laxus se paró a un lado de mí, entrelazando nuestras manos, por lo que sentí una gran incomodidad.

-Realmente es una descortesía el que la Reina Erza haya ocupado su trono antes del matrimonio.-Fruncí el ceño, totalmente molesta.-Por eso, frente a ustedes Fiore, me es realmente honorable informar que la Reina Erza y yo el Principe Laxus, nos uniremos en matrimonio, uniendo nuestras familias, haciendo a Fiore un Reino mucho más poderoso.

Todos se sorprendieron, por lo que solo me quede en la misma posición, no haciendo ningún cambio de facción en mi rostro.

-¡¿Que dices, idiota?!-Escuche el grito de Natsu, que increíblemente se había escapado de la soga del maestro.-Alguien como tú no puede casarse con la Reina Erza, después de todo, tú mismo fuiste capaz de atacarla, ¿Ustedes confiarían en alguien que ha atacado a su prometida?

Todos se sorprendieron, en especial los civiles, que no estaban enterados muchos de lo anterior sucedido, mientras que los monarcas y el consejo veían a Natsu con desagrado, ordenando el consejo que capturaran a Natsu.

-¡Este hombre miente!-Hablo con voz fuerte Laxus, manteniendo la calma.-Me es un honor casarme con la persona que más amo y para ella igual, ¿verdad, Erza?

Los susurros de las personas se habían intensificado, por lo que mire preocupada la situación, viendo como los guardias se querían acercar lo más posible a Natsu, que sin duda el gremio se había encargado de evitarlo y proteger a los suyos.

-Por supuesto, Laxus…

Mi tono era de sumo respeto.

Ya faltaba tan poco.

-¡No permitiré que Erza se case contigo!-Abrí los ojos sorprendidas al escuchar la voz de Jellal, que se encontraba ahora donde nos encontrábamos nosotros, mirando a Laxus con sumo odio.-Desgraciado, me importa muy poco si el mismo Reino esta en mi contra, no permitiré que le hagas esto a Erza.-Hablo solo para que Laxus, mi padre y yo escucháramos, que éramos los que nos encontrábamos más cerca.

Nadie habíamos sentido su magia ni su presencia, por lo que nos fue realmente sorprendente verlo allí y que haya burlado a los guardias y sobre todo a los monarcas.

-¡Arréstenlos!-Ordeno Laxus, viendo con odio a Jellal.

-No toques a Jellal, Laxus.-Hable en voz baja, soltándome de su agarre bruscamente.-Si lo haces todo tu juego se ira y ten por seguro que me importara muy poco si todos se enteran de lo que soy realmente.

-¡Señores, por favor muestren la educación que tienen!

-Erza no se casara contigo, incluso si mi vida depende de eso.-Hablo Jellal, amenazando de manera inmediata a Laxus.

El reino entero comenzó a descontrolarse, por lo que mire con indiferencia como todos ahora se movían de un lado a otro pero, me sorprendí cuando una explosión cayo en frente de nosotros, matando de inmediato a varios civiles que se encontraban cerca.

Era hora…el final llego.

Me horroricé al ver como los cuerpos sin vida salían volando, por lo que inmediatamente comencé a temblar, sabiendo lo que venía. Era hora...

Todos comenzaron a gritar, mientras que corrían, tratando de salvar sus vidas, al igual que todos los monarcas, que miraban sorprendidos como un ataque directo llegaba.

-¡No corran!-Grite en voz alta, haciendo que todo se descontrolara más.

Charle me había dicho que varias vidas se perderían y que eso sería inevitable pero, verlo por mis propios ojos realmente era otra cosa…si antes había dudado tan siquiera un poco, ahora afirmaba mi destino, sin ninguna duda.

-¡Hagan algo, si esto sigue así un caos se desatara!-Le grite a los monarcas, que inmediatamente se comenzaron a mover, haciendo que sus magias salieran.

El Rey del Reino Aster lanzo su magia, cubriendo los cielos con miles de plantas, pero, las explosiones no paraban, por el contrario se intensificaban.

-¡La hibrido, denos a la hibrido!-Todos nos quedamos atónitos al ver que atrás de nosotros se encontraba un hombre de cabello blanco y piel igual de blanca, con ojos totalmente rojos…un brujo, o mejor dicho un hechicero.- ¡Tú!-Me señalo, haciendo que todos me miraran, aun siendo cubiertos por la magia del Rey del Reino Aster.- ¡Tú eres a la que buscamos!

-No tocaras ningún cabello de mi hija, asqueroso hechicero.-Hablo mi padre, parándose en frente de mí.

-La princesa de cabellos escarlatas, sin duda no existe alguien con tus tan particulares características, my lady.-El hombre ignoro por completo el comentario de mi padre, pasando a través de él, llegando conmigo y tomándome del mentón.- ¡No tienen oportunidad contra los ciento cincuenta hechiceros de alto rango!

Me quede realmente impactada al saber la cantidad de hechiceros de alto rango se encontraban en Magnolia, al igual que Laxus y Jellal que eran los que se encontraban a lado de mí.

De un rápido movimiento, mi padre utilizo su magia "titan" para atacar al hombre de cabello blanco, rompiendo parte de la pared, por lo que rápidamente comenzó su lucha dentro del castillo ahora.

-Desde ahora esto es una guerra, una guerra por la hibrido de los cabellos escarlatas, por lo que deberían de rendirse y entregárnosla.-Hablo atrás de Lucy, una mujer de cabellera rubia y con un parche en su ojo izquierdo en forma de flor y su ojo derecho de color azul.-Mi nombre es Imitatia, hechicera de rango A y lamento decirte princesita, que aquí acaba tu vida.

La mujer de nombre Imitatia estaba a punto de atravesar a Lucy con una espada morada en forma de flor pero, antes de que yo me pudiera mover, Natsu llego interponiéndose, trayendo consigo a Happy.

-¡No te atrevas a tocar a Lucy!-Grito enojado Natsu, cubriendo a Lucy con su fuego.-Yo peleare contigo.

-No me quedare observando como mi Reino es atacado por hechiceros.-Hablo Lucy, quitándose el vestido y dejando ver que traía unos pantalones abajo.-¡Ábrete, puerta del león, Loke!

De repente, uno de los espíritus celestiales de Lucy salió, cubriéndola por completo y dejando a Natsu por un lado.

-Pelearemos juntos, Natsu.-Sonrió Lucy, agarrando la mano de Natsu, por lo que este se sonrojo y asintió, mirando a Imitatia con coraje, ambos haciendo un dúo perfecto, combinando la magia de ambos.

-Por mi está bien, magos puros.-Dijo esto último con desprecio, comenzando a correr dispuestos a atacarlos.

-¡Ayuda a las personas, Erza!-Me grito Lucy, cubriéndose del ataque con un látigo, donde había amarrado una extremidad de Imitatia, tirándola.- ¡Ahora, Natsu!

Sin más asentí. Sabía realmente lo que pasaría, por lo que en mis planes realmente no estaba el usar magia pura, por el contrario, revelaría ante las personas que poseía realmente magia oscura, por lo que mi plan iría en marcha desde ahora, aunque debía de aceptar que había demasiados detalles que Charle no me comento, por ejemplo el ver a Jellal interponiéndose ante Laxus.

-Laxus, si realmente quieres quedar bien ante el Reino, es el momento de que te luzcas y los protejas para que ante ellos quedes como el buen Rey que puedes llegar a ser.-Le hable con dureza, por lo que él me miro totalmente sorprendido, tratando de procesar lo que había dicho, al igual que Jellal.

-No es necesario que lo menciones, Erza.-Sonrió, aventando a Jellal lejos de él.-Mostrare a este Reino y a otros lo poderoso que puedo ser y cuando esto acabé, por fin nos casaremos.

Asentí, para salir corriendo a la dirección de Jellal pero, me sorprendí al ver como Mirajane lo había atrapado, antes de que este cayera al suelo y se lastimara, ya que no tenía por visto que Laxus lo iba a atacar.

Me sorprendí de ver a Mirajane en forma de un demonio.

-Con mi Take Over soy capaz de usar las habilidades de los demonios que he matado a lo largo de mi vida, no te preocupes Erza, demostrare por fin mi nivel como maga de clase S que soy.-Bajo a Jellal, cubriéndole la espalda a Laxus, que se veía algo confundido por la rapidez en que un nuevo enemigo llegaba.

-No necesito tu ayuda, mujer.-Se quitó Laxus, protegiéndola de un ataque que iba directo hacia Mirajane.

Los observe para luego voltear mi mirada y ver que Jellal se levantaba levemente, con algo de pesadez.

-¿Realmente piensas casarte con él, Erza?-Me pregunto, totalmente molesto ignorando por completo sus heridas superficiales.

-No es momento, Jellal. Tenemos una guerra en frente de nosotros y simplemente no podemos ignorar esto por pequeños detalles.-Dije, desviando su mirada tan penetrante.-Tengo que ayudar a las personas, sin matar realmente a nadie.

-Erza, con un demonio. ¿No tienes idea lo frustrante que es ver que tú eres a la que buscan y aun así querer luchar con todo?-Me abrazo, por lo que baje mi mirada, ocultando el sufrimiento que sentía.-Yo quiero pelear tus batallas, Erza. No quiero que te lastimen nunca más.

-No permitiré eso nunca, pero, ¿Podemos luchar juntos?-Le ofrecí, tratando de mantener mi serenidad.-Por favor Jellal, no me sueltes por ahora.

El al escucharme decir eso, intensifico más el abrazó, tomando mi barbilla con su dedo índice y pulgar, obligándome a verlo con más profundidad. Mis sentimientos eran un caos, realmente deseaba dejar todo, dejar a mi Reino y aprovechar esa oportunidad para escapar pero, la realidad era diferente y mi egoísmo no podía ganar, por más que deseara estar toda mi vida con él.

-Atrás de nosotros hay una guerra y sin embargo, estando tú y yo juntos es el paraíso.

Mi corazón latió más rápido y mi rostro comenzó a sentir como el calor aumentaba. ¿Realmente podía con esto? Lo dudaba, dudaba de mi fuerza de voluntad, dudaba de mi fuerza realmente y él, solamente él lograba que mi confianza aumentara con palabras, solo con palabras y hechos.

-Quiero que mi lado poeta salga en este momento, pero, seguramente ni las palabras lograran transmitir realmente mi sentimiento en estos momentos, por eso, toma mi mano y siente el calor y el nerviosismo que me provoca estar contigo; la agradable sensación de querer estar cada segundo, sintiendo nuestro propio calor en un día nublado como lo es hoy.

-El que sea nublado no significa que sea malo.-Me sonrío, viendo como como la magia del Rey aun nos cubría.-Tenemos poco tiempo y quiero aprovechar ese leve momento para hacer esto.-Sin tardarse demasiado acerco sus labios a los míos pero, antes de unirlos completamente, susurro unas palabras.- Te amo, Erza Scarlet.

-Te amo, Jellal Marvell.-Susurre de igual manera, por lo que rompí la cercanía de nuestros labios.

Agradecía demasiado que no pudiera llorar ya que en estos momentos, estaba segura que sería realmente un caos tratando de controlar mi llanto. Saboreaba el sabor de sus labios, como si realmente nunca lo hubiera hecho, pasando levemente mi lengua por ellos, delineándolos, mientras que el succionaba mi labio inferior, no queriéndolo dejar. Mi mano derecha tomo su mano derecha y sin que se diera cuenta, en la herida que tenía tome entre mis dedos un poco de su sangre, guardándola en una pequeña lacrima que tenía.

Un ataque iba directo hacía nosotros pero, antes de que llegara, saque todo el poder puro que tenía, repeliendo por completo el ataque, mientras que Jellal y yo nos alejábamos levemente, viendo quien nos había atacado.

-Lamento haber atacado de lejos pero, en una guerra no pueden mostrar tales signos de afecto y menos ante Juvia.-Dijo una mujer de cabello azul y ojos de igual color, totalmente opacos.

Me sorprendí al no ver en ella magia como la de un hechicero, por el contrario, su magia era pura pero, al parecer estaba del lado de los hechiceros que habían atacado al Reino.

-¿Eres enemiga?-Pregunto Jellal, poniéndose delante de mí, protegiéndome.-No tienes magia oscura como la de un hechicero.-¿Se dio cuenta tan rápido?

-Me sorprende mucho caballero pero, Juvia no está obligada a responder, por lo que me encargare de hacer mi trabajo, que es llevarme al único hibrido de cabellos escarlatas.-Me señalo, haciendo que su cuerpo se fuera convirtiendo en agua.-Por lo que no tienen posibilidad contra Juvia.-Prisión de agua…

Antes de que pudiera responder, me encontraba ahora en una esfera de agua, que aprisionaba mi cuerpo, quitándome toda la posibilidad de respirar, por lo que me desesperaba cada que los segundos transcurrían, sintiendo que mi conciencia se comenzaba a perder.

No moriría, aquí no…tenía que evitar ese destino y cambiarlo, si no, todo se perdería.

-¡La vas a ahogar!-Grito desesperado Jellal, comenzando a correr en dirección de donde se encontraba Juvia.-Vigas celestiales.

De un movimiento, círculos mágicos salieron de las manos de Jellal para que decenas de rayos celestiales fueran directo al enemigo, cegándola por los escombros que había hecho, liberándome por su falta de concentración por los anteriores ataques de Jellal. Al salir del agua comencé a toser con gran fuerza, escupiendo toda el agua que había tragado.

-Caballero, su magia es muy poderosa que incluso puede dañar el cuerpo de agua de Juvia.-Hablo la mujer, siendo elevada por su propia agua.-Pero, cumpliré con mi deber, no importa que muera por ello.

Vi como desde la distancia ella apuntaba a unos niños que se encontraban a tras de una roca, mirando todo con temor y tratando de ocultarse, uno de ellos protegiendo a su lo que seguramente era su hermano menor. Mire con miedo si de verdad estaba dispuesta a atacar a esos niños, por lo que inmediatamente me interpuse pero, en frente de mí se encontraba Jellal.

-No eres una mala mujer.-Hablo Jellal, aun cubriéndome.-Pero, no puedo permitir que dañes a civiles inocentes, aunque tampoco puedo dañar a alguien que es inocente como tú.

-Ustedes los magos puros siempre intentaran hacer el bien, pero, realmente se la viven haciendo el mal, por eso Juvia se vengara de los magos puros que son malos y traerá la paz que tanto desean los hechiceros oscuros y que solo obteniendo a la unión de dos razas nos podrá a ayudar.

-¿Realmente crees que los magos puros y hechiceros sean buenos o malos en su totalidad?-Hable, recordando las palabras de mi madre.-Eres maga pura y aun así niegas eso. Puedo morir en estos momentos si tanto lo desean las dos "razas".-Comente eso, con tono sarcástico.-Pero, no puedo darte mi vida Juvia, tampoco se la puedo dar a magos puros o a magos oscuros.

-¡Usted no sabe de ese dolor!-Me sorprendí al verla llorar.-Usted ha tenido una vida agraciada, llena de comodidades, en cambio, nosotros tenemos que sobrevivir como podemos, porque nosotros también queremos una comodidad.

-Yo si he tenido una vida dolorosa y no por eso quiero venganza.-Escuche la voz de Gray, que se encontraba congelando el agua donde Juvia se encontraba.-E tenido una vida dolora que me ha obligado a ver a los hechiceros como malas personas y a magos renegados como tú.

-Nadie entiende el dolor por el que Juvia ha pasado.-Sus lágrimas se intensificaron.-¡Ustedes no saben la maldad de los magos puros!-Me sorprendí al ver como el agua que Gray estaba congelando se evaporaba.-Juvia y sus amigos traerán nuevamente la paz, la paz donde nosotros no seremos los malos nuevamente.

-Detén esta guerra.-Dijo Jellal, con voz totalmente molesta.-Han provocado un gran alboroto en la coronación de la Reina Erza y eso es algo que molestara mucho al Reino de Fiore.

-¡Fiebre de agua!-Grito Juvia, ignorando el comentario de Jellal.

El golpe estaba a punto de impactar a Jellal, por lo que me sorprendí, rogando porque este realmente no llegara a tocarlo pero, me sorprendí como el agua que venía directo a nosotros a gran velocidad era nuevamente congelado por Gray, que se había puesto delante de Jellal, protegiéndonos con su magia.

-No permitiré que veas de esa manera a los magos puros.-Hablo con dificultad, quebrando el hielo aún más.-No permitiré que una maga pura sea consumida por la oscuridad del momento, porque eres una buena persona.

-Gray…-Agradecí, mirando esperanzada el gran esfuerzo que hacía.

-Váyanse de aquí. Yo me quedare con Juvia, ustedes tienen que seguir protegiendo a los civiles.-Volteo su rostro levemente, sonriéndonos a Jellal y a mí.

-Prometo que volveré por ti.-De un rápido movimiento, Jellal cargo a los niños que aún se encontraban atrás de nosotros.-Por lo que si me entero que dañaste a esta mujer, realmente te delatare con el maestro por golpear a una dama y no hacerla recapacitar.

-Ten por seguro que no dejare que eso pase.

Sin más, Jellal y yo comenzamos a correr, llevando a los niños dentro del castillo, donde pasábamos entre los magos que estaban teniendo una batalla, tratando de proteger cada uno algo para ellos. Al pasar por cada lugar, me era realmente horrible el ver cuerpos de hechiceros muertos y de magos puros que se encontraban la mayoría realmente dañados. Esto era una masacre realmente y no podía aún hacer algo de utilidad, porque realmente todo se vendría abajo.

Antes de entrar al castillo, solté a Jellal y traje mi báculo conmigo, corriendo a donde estaban los tronos, por lo que me miro realmente exaltado y preocupado, comenzando a correr de tras de mí, dejando a los niños en una parte segura. Me pare en una de las sillas y de inmediato llame la atención de todos, por lo que rápidamente los hechiceros que estaban cercas, comenzaron a ignorar a los magos para disponerse a atacarme sin dañarme.

-¡Lo siento!-Grite, arrancando mi parche y comenzando a mezclar mi magia pura con mi magia oscura.

Era la primera vez que haría algo como exponerme ante tantas personas pero, era realmente necesario y confiando ciegamente en las predicciones de Charle, todo saldría como lo tenía planeado, por lo que podría llegar a mi objetivo con ello.

La magia se mezclaba junto con mi sangre. La tierra comenzó a moverse, haciendo que toda la naturaleza se convirtiera en un caos. Sabía que eso realmente podía pasar por la combinación de magia que estaba utilizando, por lo que sería libremente de manipular mi contexto, dándome la ventaja de tener realmente fuerzas colosales de parte de esta, usando cada movimiento a mi favor.

La tierra comenzaba a agrietarse y el aire comenzaba a volverse oscuro, contaminándolo por completo. Las personas, los magos y los hechiceros me miraban realmente sorprendidos, viendo como mi cuerpo lograba hacer tales cosas e incluso, ni mi propio cuerpo era consciente de que provocaba eso. No sabía lo que hacía y realmente a pesar de saber de las futuras desventajas que este hecho haría, aún seguía actuando como mi mente irracional lo pedía, dejando llevar a mi Reino por la suerte.

Mi cabello se volvió de un rojo como el de mi madre, pero, mis ojos seguían siendo marrones, solo que ahora mis uñas comenzaba a afilarse y colmillos salían de adentro de mis labios, dejando ver una imagen un poco más demoniaca que las anteriores veces pero, irónicamente conservando mi imagen de mujer. Todos observaban como mi cuerpo podía hacer eso pero, realmente yo no lo controlaba, al contrario, me estaban controlando y seguía siendo esa presencia que ahora se sentía en el castillo. Si esa magia no estuviera, posiblemente mi conciencia se hubiera perdido en un cien por ciento, convirtiendo a hechiceros y magos mis enemigos, sin importarme absolutamente nada, por eso mismo, seguía pensando que debía de actuar por la suerte, solo por ese día.

Había estudiado magia oscura y hechizos desde que sabía que tenía cierta cantidad de magia en mi cuerpo, por lo que era realmente el momento perfecto para combinar la magia pura, con la magia oscura.

-Esclavitud humana.-Hable, lo suficientemente fuerte para que las personas cercas me escucharan.

Al decir eso, la naturaleza comenzó a volverse aún más espesa, por lo que rápidamente los magos y los hechiceros se quedaron sin magia. Ese hechizo solo iba a durar unos minutos, por lo que me moví con dificultad, bajándome de la silla, con sumo cansancio, totalmente notable ante las personas presentes.

Camine con lentitud y torpeza, ante la atenta e incrédula mirada de todos los presentes.

-Vivan y huyan, por favor.-Hable, cuando pase a lado de un hechicero de cabello rubio y otro de cabello negro.-Aun tienen posibilidades, todos tenemos posibilidades.

Al momento de decir eso, la tierra comenzó a temblar, siendo elevada por el gran descontrol de magia que había provocado en todas las personas presentes, contando que se encontraban aún monarcas, que eran los que poseían magia realmente poderosa, por lo que el ambiente comenzó a desequilibrarse, provocando un fuerte temblor y haciendo que gran cantidad de agua y tierra se revolviera en el aire, provocando una leve distracción.

Tome a Jellal con todas mis fuerzas y esquivando la tierra que se elevaba, lo lleve dentro del castillo, siendo perdidos de la vista de las personas en general, ya que estos igualmente se encargaban de mantener el equilibrio y sobrevivir ante las brutales fuerzas que la naturaleza estaba teniendo.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!-Me pregunto, totalmente exaltado, por lo que solamente le dedique una sonrisa débil.-¡Todo el Reino ha sido testigo de lo que eres Erza!

-No puedo ocultar mi realidad.

-¡Si salimos realmente vivos de esta guerra de magos y hechiceros, te mataran Erza!-Me abrazo con fuerza, sintiendo como su cuerpo se convulsionaba por el coraje.- ¿Por qué tienes que actuar siempre de manera temeraria?

-Soy la fortaleza de alguien, mientras alguien es mi fortaleza.-Le sonreí nuevamente, refiriéndome a él como mi fortaleza.

-Erza…

-Así que aquí se encontraba la princesa escarlata.-Hablo un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos de color rojo.-Por fin te encuentro. Debo de decir que fue realmente difícil moverme con esa extraña magia que usaste pero, después de todo aún no eres tan poderosa.

Su notable burla hizo que Jellal se molestara. Esta era desde ahora la pelea de Jellal y para finalizar, el movimiento para empezar, algo que se supone que iba a terminar.

-Desde este momento pelearemos juntos, Jellal.-Hable, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en mi garganta.

**Bueno, ¿Qué les parecio? D: ¿la hago para escritora dramática? O ¿Mejor me voy y trabajo de otra cosa? D:XD Okay no, Bueno, en este cap lo corte y realmente creo que lo deje en una gran duda D: ¿Qué le pasa a Erza? ¿Qué le dijo Charle a Erza? ¿Erza se casara con Laxus? D: dios, ni yo lose, okay no, pero, realmente creo que ahora si traje muchas dudas jojo c: **

**Como dije anteriormente, la siguiente semana cambiare la imagen de esta historia, porque si la cambio ahora les haré un mega spoiler xD espero que este cap les haya gustado mucho y los haya hecho sentir algo c: **

**Por cierto **

**UNA PREGUNTA: **

**Tengo pensado hacer otra historia Jerza y me quería esperar a minimo acabar esta pero, realmente no puedo TT-TT tengo la necesidad de escribirlo, por eso quería saber si**

**¿Ustedes me seguirían en mi otra historia Jerza? **

**Si responden que si la mayoría, posiblemente para la otra semana suba el prologo y no se preocupen que no voy a dejar ni atrasar para nada esta historia, tal vez la que me atrase dos semanas en actualizar sea la otra pero, es para no sentir tan feo cuando acabe con este Fic :c por que llorare a mares cuando ya no tenga que escribirlo u_u **

**Bueno, los dejo y hasta el próximo lunes n_n o incluso antes, eso depende de los Reviews que me dejen y si veo que realmente les gusto este cap, subiré lo más pronto el próximo jojojo Bye bye, espero sus comentarios/reviews bellos *w***


	18. La guerra de Fiore Parte II

**Bueno chicos :D como prometi traje el capitulo a tiempo. Este capitulo es un poco duro –es demasiado duro- por lo que espero que les guste. Todo lo que puse es escencial para la historia, por lo que no deben de preocuparse de las cosas malas que pasan XD o bueno, algunas ya no tendrán solución TT-TT pero ustedes véanla por si mismos jajajaja **

**Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews/comentarios, realmente no saben lo mucho que me encanta leer sus comentarios y que les gusto el capitulo. Cuando leo y veo que realmente debería de ser escritora, es como si me apoyaran muchísimo emocionalmente, por eso, muchas gracias y espero siempre darles un digno capitulo que amen demasiado :D **

**AilenHeartfilia: No te preocupes, el NALU lloverá a montones en los próximos capítulos x3 te lo aseguro y sobre tu pregunta, la verdad es que si me gustaría escribir un lemmon sobre la segunda pareja de mi historia c: y sobre historias Nalu D: la verdad no se TT-TT no he tenido la oportunidad de leer mucho Nalu, porque me enfoco un poco más en el Jerza y trato de que haya más fans del Jerza :o **

**Claudia: Muchas gracias y espero que este capitulo te guste igual que el otro y más porque ahora si que cambio toda la historia DX Espero sus opiniones sobre este capitulo tan trágico por asi decirlo n_n y muchas gracias por comenzar a seguirme en mi otra historia, de verdad gracias *o***

**Ryuuran: Oh no sabes lo feliz que me hace el saber que si provoco tensión *u* esa es de mis principales metas en estas historias y más porque me enfoco más en el trama antes que nada y bueno, muchas gracias por seguir también mi otra historia y espero no defraudarlos con todo lo que se viene, por el contrario, quiero que sea muchísimo más emocionante *u* :D**

**TitaniaSoul: XD sin duda Erza si es un hombre hecho y derecho jajajajaja pero, ahora en este capitulo demostrara toda su hombría jajajaj :33 aunque ya fue mucho para erza, y ahora la historia se enfocara en alguien más y en la 5 saga, será enfocada en alguien tan obvio pero no de la manera que todos esperan *u* Espero con ansias tu reviews y opiniones sobre este cap n_n y muchas gracias por seguirme en mi otra historia :DD**

**IRAKLASE: Jajajajajaj tu comentario me encanto xD aunque ahora a no c: ahora todo será paz y amor, okay no xD la verdad es que se viene toda la acción jojojojo**

**Bueno chicos, muchos saben que iba a subir una historia y como dije, ya subi el prologo hace dos semanas n_n la historia se llama "Monotonía del Corazón" e igual es totalmente JERZA aunque vendrán más parejas en la otra y será un poco más ruda que esta historia, por lo que espero que me sigan y si quieren leer mi historia la encontraran en mi perfil *o* al igual que esta historia, subiré capitulo los lunes, solo que la otra historia posiblemente será cada dos semanas, en lo que termino esta historia (lo cual sea dentro de mucho tiempo c: ) **

**Para noticias más exactas, visitar mi pagina de Facebook que es "Fanfics-Fanfiction Iley Briseo" ahí encontraran noticias sobre mis dos historias e imágenes referentes a ambas n_n otra cosa, nuevamente los invito a pasar a leer dos grandes historias porfavor. **

**Fairy Tail Capitulo 1 Viaje a Ca-Elum**

**¿Cómo es que tu cuerpo es igual al mio?**

**Ambas totalmente recomendables y en lo personal, me facinan, ya saben chicos, el alimento del escritor realmente son sus bellos comentarios, por lo que agradeceré enormemente si dejan reviews/comentario en estas dos fabulosas historias :'D totalmente JERZA**

**Bueno, sin más los dejo y espero que disfruten este capitulo y el primer capítulo de **

**Monotonía del corazón.**

**Espero sus comentarios en ambas historias mias también por favor y decirme que tal voy y eso por favor n_n muchas gracias por leerme y espero que disfruten mucho este cap, del cual es demasiado D: **

La guerra de Fiore. Parte II

-Así que aquí se encontraba la Princesa Escarlata.-Hablo un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos de color rojo.-Por fin te encuentro. Debo de decir que fue realmente difícil moverme con esa extraña magia que usaste pero, después de todo aún no eres tan poderosa.

Su notable burla hizo que Jellal se molestara. Esta era desde ahora la pelea de Jellal y para finalizar, el movimiento para empezar, algo que se supone que iba a terminar.

-Desde este momento pelearemos juntos, Jellal.-Hable, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en mi garganta.

-Por supuesto.

-Es muy conmovedor esta escena romántica, pero realmente no tengo intención de pelear con el chico del tatuaje.-Comento aburrido.-Haz las cosas fáciles, My Lady. Le prometemos que no la dañaremos y que incluso tendrá mejor beneficios que estar en un mundo lleno de magos puros, de lo cual debe de ser realmente repugnante, pero siendo usted realmente hago una gran excepción.

-No necesita tus excepciones y deja de mirarla y hablarle de esa manera.-La tensión realmente era notable por ambos.

-¿El amante celoso?

-Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, así que detén esto, porque de ninguna manera obtendrán a Erza.-Me defendió por completo Jellal, colocándose en frente de mí.

-Tienes razón.-Reflexiono el hombre rubio.-También buscábamos al "Dragón Slayer del fuego".-Mi corazón latió con demasiada velocidad al saber eso.-Realmente ahorita nuestra prioridad es encontrar al Dragon Slayer y a la hibrido de cabellos escarlatas. Realmente debo de tener demasiada suerte para encontrarme con nuestro primer objetivo, ya después buscare al Dragón…

-No permitiré eso.-Me pare con dificultad, sintiendo como mis fuerzas se esfumaban.-Primero me atravesaran, antes de que lo toquen a él o alguien de mi Reino.

-Creo que no estás en posición de exigir, My lady.-Hablo con suavidad.-Me llamo Zancrow y estoy para servirle después de todo este alboroto. Pero, mis obligaciones realmente me piden matar al Dragon Slayer.-Una sonrisa realmente aterradora apareció en su rostro.- Y eso es algo que realmente deseo hacer.

-Erza...-Me hablo Jellal, dándome a entender algo, por lo que solamente asentí.-Altaris.

**-**No pienses que te dejare…

Antes de que acabara la frase, corrí con rapidez, dejando que mi magia pura actuara en mi cuerpo, pateando con gran fuerza su estómago, del cual rápidamente salió sangre, cubriéndome gran parte del rostro. Después de estar segundos en el piso, salte con gran velocidad, sacando del espacio/tiempo que tenía como magia pura, una espada de la cual inmediatamente giro en dirección a Zancrow, clavándola en su ropa, exactamente en la parte inferior de su pantalón, de lo cual no lo dejaba moverse.

-Supongo que no tengo opción más que luchar con usted, My lady.-Chasqueo la lengua, realmente fastidiado.-Lo mejor será que no me subestimen, que tengo órdenes de no matarla, pero nadie me dijo lo contrario de este mago que la acompaña.

-¿Por qué haces esto?-Pregunte, cubriéndome de un ataque directo que iba hacia mi.-Realmente podemos vivir en armonía, sin que nadie salga lastimado y ustedes están provocando una guerra de lo cual se ha llevado a muchos de los de ustedes y de los míos.

-¿Nosotros?-Pregunto irónico.-La armonía no existe, siempre que haya diferencias en este mundo, incluso los magos puros ven eso. Por eso, una gran cantidad de magos puros se están uniendo con los hechiceros, para poder convertirse en hechiceros y dejar de tener esa patética magia pura que tanto presumen con orgullo, de lo cual ha provocado más guerras que la hechicería.

-¿Juvia es una maga pura?-Pregunte, realmente curiosa, sacando nuevamente una espada, tratando de darle en algún punto.

-Juvia, Gajeel y un sinfín de magos puros que hemos estado recolectando estos últimos años.-Su sonrisa se volvió más siniestra, mientras que mis ojos se abrían más de la impresión.-Ellos han visto la realidad de los magos puros, por eso ellos mismos han aceptado su destino, modificando sus células para eliminar toda clase de magia pura y realmente eso es lo que queremos con todos los magos puros del mundo…nosotros seremos los soberanos y con nuestro poder la monarquía caerá.

¡Lo había descubierto! Había descubierto con eso lo único que necesitaba para dejar todo por fin. Eso era sin duda lo único que necesitaba saber y si mis hipótesis realmente eran correctas, esto también tendría mucho que ver con Jellal.

-¿Piensan realmente modificar la naturaleza que tenemos?-Una patada me dio directo en el estómago, arrojándome varios metros de Zancrow.-Si hacen esto realmente caerá: el mundo…los continentes, los Reinos, los pueblos vivirán en una tiranía, donde incluso ustedes pueden salir perjudicados.

-Eso no pasara, My lady.-Una patada iba directo a mi estómago, por lo que rápidamente gire, quedando aún lado de su pie.-Estamos conscientes del bien y el mal que debe de existir en el mundo para poder vivir con la paz que todos buscamos, por eso usted es de gran ayuda. Erza Dreyar, la primera hibrido que ha surgido en toda la historia, en pocas palabras, el puente entre el bien y el mal.

Mis ojos se abrieron a más no poder. Realmente eso era lo que me consideraban, por eso mismo los magos puros y los hechiceros tenían ideas tan erróneas, porque se están dejando llevar en un estereotipo que plantearon únicamente en mí. Su plan no es idolatrarme, su plan es aniquilarme.

-Los mismos Dragones Slayers son una muestra de hibridación, pero de diferente manera en la que lo es usted.-Su voz era cada vez más ronca y gruesa.-Yo, el primer Good Slayer de la primera generación estoy obligado a matar a los demás Dragones Slayers, para que no exista más los híbridos en este mundo.

No era eso, tenía el vago presentimiento de que esa no era toda la razón por la que quisieran matarme y a los Dragones Slayers del mundo. Esto iba más de lo normal, su plan seguramente era mucho más profundo que esto y lo estaban guardando, tratando inútilmente de convencerme de que yo, siendo la raíz de la hibridación del bien y el mal, muriera, dándoles a entender a los humanos en general, que realmente no puede haber una combinación de nada, porque eso afecta el flujo de la vida.

-Fuego de las tinieblas.-Hablo con euforia, cubriendo su cuerpo en llamas negras.-¡Nosotros seremos los constructores de una nueva era!

-¡Altaris!-Grito Jellal, para que el ataque que había estado anteriormente cargado, saliera en dirección a Zancrow, dándole por completo.

La magia de Jellal cubrió por completo a Zancrow, dejando que demasiados rayos de Luz le dieran. Aún no me acostumbraba a la exagerada magia que poseía Jellal, pero sobretodo no me acostumbraba a lo talentoso que podía ser.

Sin duda dejaba mi fe en él por completo.

Caí unos metros en frente de Jellal, respirando agitadamente, mientras tocaba mi corazón, intentando inútilmente de controlar los latidos –de los cuales eran demasiado rápidos.- que sentía. La pelea realmente me había agotado, y sobretodo el haber gastado magia para neutralizar a los que se encontraba alrededor.

Los sonidos se intensificaban, dándome a entender que realmente había una gran lucha afuera, por lo que sabía perfectamente que esto no acabaría realmente sin bajas, aunque trataba de evitar las más posibles.

Jellal miraba profundamente la capa de humo, donde se supone que se encontraba Zancrow. Sus expresiones eran de completa molestia y podía asegurar que su mente era no matarlo, pero si dejarlo fuera de batalla. Jellal fruncía el ceño notablemente y tenía los labios entre abiertos, dejando ver que respiraba agitadamente, algo que lógicamente me perturbo.

-Eres un mago realmente asombroso.-La voz de Zancrow inundo la habitación.-No cabe duda que serias un gran prospecto para ocupar un título de los diez magos santos.-Poco a poco su silueta se veía más.-Eres un asco como ellos.

Ambos abrimos los ojos, totalmente extrañados, no esperando realmente ese comentario y más con el desdén que usaba para referirse a los diez magos santos. La mirada de Jellal se hizo oscura, más sin embargo, no actuaba. Solamente se disponía a observar y analizar a su contrincante, tratando de derrotarlo sin usar movimientos de más o totalmente innecesarios.

En un rápido movimiento, Jellal con su "meteoro" fue en dirección a Zancrow, tomándolo del cuello y haciendo que lo vea directamente.

-Esto acabara pronto.

-Lose.-Hablo Jellal con voz suave.

Una gran lluvia comenzó a caer arriba de nosotros, mojándonos en segundos por completo. La paz se podía oler realmente, era una paz que buscaban ambas razas y que seguramente no se daban cuenta de que era la misma para llegar a una solución final.

El techo caía con más agresividad. El castillo se estaba cayendo por completo, por lo que me mordí el labio, tratando de no mostrar mi frustración. Cuando vi hacia arriba, note que una gran parte del techo iba directo hacia mí,-"No moriría".- pero, el impacto que tuve al recibir todo el dolor en brazo izquierdo hizo que gritara de dolor. Llame la atención de Jellal y de Zancrow, por lo que ambos me miraban totalmente horrorizados.

Mi brazo se había roto y el golpe había hecho que este sangrara sin poder parar…cada vez me acercaba a lo que quería y para eso, tenía que hacer aún cosas más dolorosas.

-¡Erza!-Me grito Jellal, corriendo hacia mi dirección.

-No vengas.-Hable seria.-Termina con lo que estabas, yo únicamente me dispondré a descansar, después habrá tiempo de curarme.

El asintió, no muy convencido.

Una batalla entre golpes físicos se desato entre ambos, aunque no duro mucho para ver que Jellal tenía demasiada ventaja en ello, sobre todo al estar demasiado acostumbrado a diferentes tipos de batallas.-Sonreí ante ese pensamiento-.

-Te amo, Jellal.-Susurre, sonriendo levemente.-Sé que serás lo suficiente fuerte tanto física, como mentalmente. Por esa razón, dejo en ti mis esperanzas y esta será nuestra última mirada.

Una cantidad de magia celestial salió del cuerpo de Jellal, atravesando superficialmente el cuerpo de Zancrow, que ahora difícilmente estaba parado, escupiendo gran cantidad de fuego negro que iba a dirección de Jellal. El ataque dio en ambos, lanzándolos varios metros y dejando ver que sangre salía de sus extremidades. Ambos se miraban retadores, no dejándose dar por vencidos y ambos realmente eran demasiado fuertes, por lo que la pelea en esos momentos se encontraba igualada.

Algo que me inquieto, fue el ver como Jellal detenía su paso y tocaba fuertemente la parte donde estaba su corazón, haciendo una gran mueca de disgusto.

-¡Aquí es donde mueres!-Grito eufórico Zancrow, dispuesto a darle el golpe de gracia.

Sin oportunidad a que Zancrow lo golpeara, este rápidamente se levantó y golpeo en el vientre a su oponente, haciendo que este escupiera sangre. El dolor por el que pasaba Jellal era demasiado notable, ya que se movía con torpeza y sus facciones de dolor no desaparecían. Se arrodillo y antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa, cayó al piso, dejando que el sonido de su caída lo acompañara. Zancrow rápidamente se movió hacia él, dispuesto a matarlo, pero antes de que se acercara, saque una espada y corte una pequeña parte de su mejilla, dejando que la sangre cayera en frente del cuerpo de Jellal.

-¿Por qué lo defiendes?-Pregunto, notablemente molesto.-Antes no lo ayudaste a pesar de que se encontraba en mal estado, ¿Por qué ahora sí?

-Lo lamento, pero todo debía marchar así.-Hable con voz totalmente monótona.-Hasta pronto, Zancrow.

Sin más, le di un golpe en la nuca que lo dejo fuera de combate. Mire su cuerpo y el de Jellal y deje caer mi espada, siendo esta curiosamente la que el maestro Gildarts me había dado cuando me uní a Fairy Tail. El emblema de Fairy Tail que se encontraba en ella estaba bañado en mi sangre, por lo que sonreí con ironía.

Seguía escuchando los grandes derrumbes que posiblemente se encontraba dentro y fuera del castillo e incluso, posiblemente en todo Magnolia.

-¿Realmente tenías que hacer esto de esa manera?-Me pregunto Charle, saliendo de una parte que se encontraba totalmente derrumbada.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?-Pregunte, mirando como traía la capa de Jellal y unos libros que sabía perfectamente cuales eran.-Te dije que nos veríamos en los calabozos. Si algo distorsionamos todo se estropeara.

-Lo lamento, pero tenía que proteger a Wendy, por lo que la deje en la biblioteca real y aproveche la oportunidad para tomar las cosas que tú misma ibas a tomar.

-¿Viste algo?-Pregunte, por lo que me miro totalmente extrañada.- ¿Viste algo para cambiar nuestros planes?

-Si…alguien muy poderoso realmente te espera en los calabozos y por desgracia, yo no soportare su presencia, aunque tú sí.-Se sinceró, colocándome la capa de Jellal en los hombros.

-Jellal cayó. Lucy y Natsu siguen con vida. Wendy está a salvo.-Recordé, aliviada de saber que los principales muertos aún seguían con vida.-Solo falta mi padre, ¿tienes lo que te pedí?

-Fue difícil de conseguirlo.-Saco de una pequeña bolsa una lacrima azul-plateada.-Aunque esto será suficiente.

-Vamos.

Antes de ponerme en marcha, vi el cuerpo de Jellal, que se encontraba realmente mal, aunque confiaba enormemente en que realmente estará bien. Fruncí el ceño, en modo como si realmente estuviera llorando, aunque no tenía tiempo, tenía que hacer que el plan marchara a la perfección, por lo que rápidamente corrí.

Sin más, ambas nos pusimos a correr, adentrándonos aún más al castillo y viendo como pasábamos por cuerpos de personas del consejo, que posiblemente trataban de ocultarse, pero algún hechicero los descubrió y los mato. Entramos al salón principal, viendo como los cuadros se encontraban dañados y como los objetos estaban totalmente rotos. Mi padre se encontraba a unos metros, respirando agitadamente en frente del cuerpo del hechicero que había aparecido por primera vez delante de mí.

Saque una espada atreves del espacio/tiempo. La bañe rápidamente con la lacrima que me había dado Charle y esta se entorno de un color negro puro, por lo que rápidamente corrí hacia el cuerpo de mi padre, atravesándolo por completo. Este me miro realmente sorprendido, saliendo de sus labios una fina capa de sangre.

-Lo lamento tanto, padre.-Dije únicamente, llorando con mis labios y mis mejillas.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto únicamente.

Después de eso, su cuerpo se fue petrificando poco a poco, convirtiéndose completamente piedra segundos después, dejando únicamente una mirada totalmente sorprendida hacia mi dirección. Me dolía, me dolía demasiado el ver que su última expresión era de completa sorpresa y posiblemente decepción.

-Esto era completamente necesario.-Me hablo Charle, con voz calmada.-Sabes perfectamente que moriría si no hacías eso.

-Puede que sea un poco tarde, pero realmente esperaba que existiera otra solución.

-No la existe, Erza.

-Lose, por eso, ¿Me ayudaras aun después de esto?-Pregunte, con la voz totalmente rota.- ¿Protegerás a Lucy? ¿Protegerás a Wendy?

-Lo prometo Erza. Desde hoy, la familia real caerá.-Me respondió, dejando ver su lealtad completa en mí.

-Después de que yo me vaya de aquí, comenzaras el rumor, pero le dirás primero a Lucy y a Natsu.-Hable, tomando la espada que apuntándome directamente.-Convence a Lucy de que hoy dejo de ser una Dreyar, que de su puesto totalmente y que se olvide por completo de la familia real. Que intente vivir con la persona que tanto ama. Yo sé que Natsu la ayudara a recuperarse de la posible depresión que le dé.

-¿Tienes en cuenta que el principal dolor será para Lucy y Jellal?-Me pregunto, frunciendo el ceño notablemente.-Te ayudare y cumplirás tu promesa, Erza. Por lo que te espero viva en tres años.

-Estaré viva para ti, Charle. Aunque no para ellos.-Sin esperar más, corte mi cabello hasta arriba de mis hombros.

Mi cabello cayó en todo su esplendor, bañándose en la sangre que se encontraba en el suelo y obviamente era mía. Todo ser que viera mi cabello rápidamente sabría que me pertenecía.

-Levy regresara en siete meses, para entonces, debes de hacer que ellas dos dejen de tener algún contacto con lo que antes era la familia Dreyar.-Le hable, mirando como mi cabello estaba bañado en la sangre.

-Tengo una copia exacta de los libros del Reino Aster.-Con una de sus patitas tomo un mechón mío de cabello.-Los investigare a fondo y cuando encuentre algo, en tres años te lo hare saber, aunque si tu encuentras solución antes sé que comenzaras a actuar, por eso, quiero saber realmente como reconocer cuando ese momento llegue.

-Cuando salga de aquí, tú te encargaras de que todos sepan que Erza Dreyar murió. Realmente que Erza Dreyar no soporto el flujo de energía mágica que pasaba por su cuerpo, por lo que este realmente la aniquilo y antes de morir, se cortó el cabello en memoria a su Reino, esperando que realmente ellos la vieran como una humana que dio la vida hacia ellos.-Respondí, parándome y comenzando a caminar lentamente.-Viviré como una aldeana común y corriente fuera de Fiore y del continente, pero, habrá rumores de una tal _"Titania"_ entonces, sabrás que realmente estoy más cerca de lo que esperabas…

-Entiendo.

-Nos vemos Charle.-Dije, casi saliendo de la habitación.

-Nos vemos, Erza.

Ambas alzamos nuestra mano/pata, haciendo el logo que nos distinguía de ser de Fairy Tail.

Salí del salón y comencé a colocarme correctamente la capa de Jellal, viendo como en uno de sus bolsillos se encontraba el libro que él me había dado. Sonreí con gran tristeza, empezando el proyecto de comenzar o en este caso, terminar nuestra historia. Lo amaba, realmente lo amaba, tanto como amaba a mi Reino, por esa misma razón hacia todo esto, solamente por esas dos y especiales razones para mí.

No tenía tiempo, la guerra se detendría cuando Charle hiciera el comunicado especialmente hacia el ministro, por lo que debía de comenzar a huir lo más pronto posible. Aún tenía el vestido, por lo que me costaba gran trabajo moverme, aunque ese problema después sería solucionado. Tome los libros del Reino Aster y los guarde en la capa, aunque esto hacia que mi cuerpo se sintiera mucho más pesado. Mi flequillo ahora ya no se encontraba, por lo que mi ojo con el parche se veía con mucha más facilidad. Mi cabello salía de la capa de Jellal, dejando ver los cortos mechones que ahora me pertenecían.

Posiblemente maldecí mi vida por mucho tiempo, pero ahora me encuentro realmente feliz de saber que hice algo por las personas que amaba, por las personas que realmente quería proteger y que por ellas di realmente mi vida. Di mi vida, entregándoselas por completo, di mi vida de una manera en que ellos pudieran actuar de cualquier manera con ella.

Seguía caminando, acercándome al patio trasero, donde se encontraban los calabozos del castillo. Me pare en medio del gran y hermoso patio, donde solamente desde una vista muy alta se distinguiría una espada, que significaba el nacimiento de la familia Dreyar. Solo había dos maneras de entrar al calabozo y esa era directamente del castillo o la otra, que era para los que tenían acceso a todos los juicios jurídicos, como los caballeros o algunos jueces que eran los que ordenaban desde el exterior meter a alguien al calabozo.

Saque una leve cantidad de magia y corte una parte de mi muñeca para que reconociera el sello que realmente era una Dreyar, por lo que inmediatamente unas luces comenzaron a salir, bañándome completamente en ellas y abriendo paso a lo que eran los calabozos. Antes de entrar, eche una leve mirada al cielo, viendo que este se encontraba realmente nublado y seguía lloviendo con gran intensidad. Era un día muy triste para Fiore, ya que hoy muchos habían perdido a personas muy importantes. Sin más, me dispuse a entrar, bajando por las angostas escaleras que se encontraban en frente de mí.

Entre más bajaba, más podía sentir el ambiente tan pesado. Involuntariamente mi cabello cambio a negro y de mis labios comenzaron a salir unos pequeños colmillos. Ahora entendía a que se refería Charle con que ella no soportaría tal presencia.

Me sorprendí al sentir dentro de los calabozos una presencia suprema, fácilmente mucho más poderosa que yo y que todos los monarcas juntos que había conocido hasta hoy en día. Entre más bajaba, veía como en la celdas de los prisioneros se encontraban sin vida, por lo que mire con pena sus caras de completo dolor. El sonido de mis pisadas eran lo único que se escuchaba y cada vez mi cuerpo sufría un cambio diferente, por la energía tan manipulable hacia mí, que se encontraba en ese preciso momento.

Me detuve en un punto de la habitación, viendo solamente como el fuego de los candelabros alumbraba por completo. Para entonces, mis alas ya habían salido de mi espalda y me encontraba sangrando nuevamente de esa parte.

-Realmente debo de aceptar que tu energía es demasiado increíble.-Me sincere, hablándole a la nada.-Eres capaz de manipular mi magia oscura sin siquiera desearlo.

No recibí respuesta, por lo que únicamente me deje caer pesadamente al piso.

-¿Qué es lo que deseas?-Pregunte nuevamente.- ¿Por qué realmente me has estado siguiendo desde hace tiempo?

-Perdona, no quería que se notara mi energía, aunque creo que te diste cuenta quien era cuando "Oración seis" te hizo despertar completamente.-Respondió del otro lado de la habitación, una voz totalmente calmada y suave.-Debo de admitir que no eras mi objetivo al principio, mi prioridad ahorita es alguien más.

No conteste ahora, realmente se me dificultaba incluso articular una palabra.

-Sabía lo que ibas hacer.-Hablo, después de unos segundo de silenció.-Se lo que vas hacer después de que te des por muerta, por eso, quiero realmente ofrecerte que te unas a mí, únicamente por un tiempo. Yo te ayudare en algunas cosas y tú me ayudaras en mi objetivo.

-¿Cómo…como me podre unir a alguien que ni siquiera conozco?-Hable pesadamente, sintiendo mis parpados pesar.

A eso realmente me refería a todo en general.

-Solo tienes una oportunidad y esa oportunidad es confiar en mi o simplemente morir.-Su voz cambio rápidamente, por lo que con la poca fuerza que me quedaba abrí los ojos sorprendidos.-Mi plan incluye a Natsu Dragneel.

Con un gran esfuerzo, golpe el piso, rompiéndolo fácilmente, siendo notable mi coraje.

-No permitiré que dañes a Natsu.-Hable, con la dureza que aún tenía.

-No tengo intención de dañarlo.-Me contesto, con ahora una voz totalmente indiferente.-Realmente él es de gran ayuda, por eso mismo, yo no lo matare ni ahora, ni en un futuro.

-Sé que no tengo oportunidad contra ti, aun así tu voz suena sincera.

Esto no lo tenía previsto y mucho menos Charle. El plan que antes existía realmente solamente era que después de darme por muerta, me marcharía rápidamente de Magnolia y de Fiore, aunque ahora esto cambiaba radicalmente mi destino y no podía negarme, sabiendo que esta persona se encontraba interesado en uno de mis amigos.

Ahora todo sería totalmente diferente y realmente no importaba mucho lo que iba a hacer con mi vida, siempre y cumpliera con el único objetivo que tenía. No podía darle mi vida a alguien tan fácilmente, porque antes que nada, aún tenía que vivir para mis amigos. Realmente estaba en una disputa interior, aunque la respuesta era totalmente obvia…

-Te ayudare.

-Bien.

Sin más, los pasos de él comenzaron a sonar en toda la habitación, dejando que el eco retumbara más. Cuando estuvo más cerca, pude notar como, poco a poco su silueta se dibujaba, dejando ver obviamente que era un hombre de cabello corto y alborotado. Salió de la completa oscuridad y quede totalmente sorprendida, incluso podía sentir el temor inundar mis venas, de lo cual se reflejaba en el temblor que había tomado.

Era un joven de cabello negro, con unos ojos aún más oscuros que los que podía tomar cualquier humano normal y unos leves colmillos se veían salir de sus finos y delgados labios. Vestía de una túnica de color rojo y una toga de color blanca que cubre casi todo su cuerpo. Se veía unos años mayor que yo, pero aun así desprendía mucha más energía que la de cualquier mundano.

-Me llamo Zeref.

Cuando dijo esto, únicamente pude formar una completa O en mis labios, llevándome mi mano derecha al pecho, calmando mis latidos y tratando de devolver color a mis mejillas. Era imposible, el gran hechicero Zeref había muerto hace muchos años y si estuviera realmente vivo, este joven debería de tener alrededor de cuatrocientos años de edad.

Aun así, sabía que a pesar de buscar excusas inútiles él decía por completo toda la verdad. Era ilógico tratar de engañarme solo por la apariencia, porque realmente su poder mágico era increíblemente mayor y eso era únicamente su presencia. Debía de admitir que temía ver tan siquiera un poco de toda su magia, porque sabía que no sobreviviría ni un solo segundo y que nadie que fuera humano sobreviviría. Solamente un dragón soportaría tal energía.

Pasaban los minutos y aún no podía realmente recobrar un poco la cordura. Esto sobrepasaba cualquier visión y cualquier predicción que haya existido, porque este hombre era superior a todos en muchos aspectos. Aun así, me sorprendía que al principio su voz fuera tan suave y calmada, como si los rumores del peligroso e increíble hechicero Zeref fuera mentira, aunque nuevamente insistiera en que su presencia afirmaba todo lo que decía.

-Soy el hechicero oscuro del que tanto habla la historia.-Después de unos minutos, hablo.-Realmente debo de admitir que no soy en su totalidad lo que dicen…no por ahora.

-Por más que logre ver falsedad en ti, realmente no existe.-Dije seriamente.- ¿Por qué un hechicero tan poderoso está interesado en mí?

-Eres realmente el comienzo de la hibridación del mundo, en pocas palabras eres el puente del bien y el mal.-Nuevamente volvía a escuchar esas palabras.-Eres por así decirle una clase de hibrida perfecta, aunque existen híbridos no tan perfectos.

-Los Dragones Slayers.

-Correcto.

-Supe de ti realmente hace años, cuando las hechiceras del continente del norte comenzaron a moverse y experimentaron contigo y con varios niños en esas épocas e incluso antes.-Me sorprendí por la cantidad de información que conocía.-Por eso mismo, la situación es realmente grave y esto que estas presenciando ahora no es nada más que el comienzo de la exterminación del mundo y de la magia.

-¿A qué te refieres realmente?-Pregunte, algo asustada.

-Que los hechiceros planean eliminar todo campo de magia pura, para ellos inútilmente tratar de revivirme, cuando en realidad he estado vivo desde siempre.-Su ceño se frunció y llevo una mano a sus labios.-Por eso mismo, aún tenemos tiempo de evitar que una catástrofe se desate en el mundo y lo que hoy hiciste Erza Dreyar, fue realmente necesario para que no continuaran.

-¿El darme por muerta?-Pregunte, incrédulamente.

-Muchos van por ti, porque eres la experimentación más perfecta que ha surgido hasta ahorita y tú misma debes de saber que no te quieren para idolatrarte como a mí. Realmente lo que quieren hacer contigo es drenarte.

-El primer paso era yo.-Analice sus palabras, buscando palabras claves de todo lo anterior que me hayan dicho los hechiceros.-Realmente no entiendo la situación futura, pero confiare en ti y al estar yo dispuesta a ayudarte, espero y tu estés dispuesto a ayudarme.-Exigí, aun sabiendo que no tenía mucho que exigir realmente.

-Te entrenare por un año para que controles tu magia oscura, pero sobretodo sepas manejar tu magia pura, cuando estés lista separaremos nuestros caminos y será cuando tu comenzaras a ayudarme.-Su mirada era realmente paralizante.

Asentí, estirando mi mano hacia la suya, hasta que ambas se tocaron. En ese preciso momento por parte de ambos habíamos firmado ante la vida un trato que era esencial para el futuro nuestro y del mundo mágico que nos rodeaba y se encontraba realmente en peligro de terminar. Una nueva era nacería y eso traería consigo muchas destrucciones, por lo menos hasta que yo haya salido hacia la luz y hasta que Zeref encuentre lo que buscaba.

Seguía sintiendo algo de miedo y me era difícil confiar totalmente en él, pero no tenía opción porque esto ya estaba marcado por el destino y simplemente no podía cambiar algo que yo me había esforzado en cambiar.

-Salgamos del castillo.-Me ordeno, por lo que asentí inmediatamente.

Me ayudo a levantarme, manipulando mi propia magia para que mi cuerpo volviera a la normalidad y con ello ocultando mi esencia.

Hasta el día de hoy, realmente no creía todo lo que había pasado y todo lo que se había convertido mi vida en tan solo días de estar gozando. Realmente era juego cruel de la vida el primero gozar y el después sufrir. Aunque sería demasiado tonto el pensar que solamente existe lo bueno, o que solamente existe lo malo.

Ya no tenía opción alguna, mi padre realmente se daría a conocer como muerto, ya que no existe cura alguna que petrifique su corazón. Posiblemente lograran volver a la normalidad su cuerpo, pero no su corazón y eso era dolorosamente necesario, si realmente quería que todo en algún momento volviera a ser como antes…o esa era mi absurda idea, aunque apenas comenzaba todo.

-Antes, quiero hacer algo.-Le informe, por lo que él simplemente asintió.-Espérame afuera de Magnolia y por favor, no hagas notar nuestras presencias.

Pov Jellal.

-Realmente olvide que tenía que vivir por ella.

Sabía que me encontraba únicamente yo, hablando conmigo mismo como la patética persona que soy. Di todo en batalla, sabiendo que realmente mis posibilidades de sobrevivir a mí mismo eran totalmente nulas. Quería protegerla y como tal me destruí, sabiendo que no fui capaz de protegerla del todo.

Vi como el agua inundaba mis manos y mi cara, por lo que únicamente esperaba mi final, tratando de que el infernal dolor se fuera, aunque realmente no podía evitar embozar una sonrisa al recordar que Wendy se encontraba a salvo y que seguramente Erza también.

Nunca terminaría de entender la magia oscura y pura que corría por mis venas.

Deseaba despertar y ver a Erza, sonriéndome y diciéndome que nada le ocurriría, que todo estaba perfectamente y que no se casaría con Laxus, ni con nadie que no fuera yo. Que viviríamos el uno para el otro y que nos apoyaríamos en nuestros momentos de oscuridad. Tal vez por esa única razón me aferraba fuertemente a la vida y a las esperanzas de despertar rápidamente.

Vi como el agua se comenzaba a evaporar y el calor inundaba el lugar en el que me encontraba.

Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, viendo que me encontraba realmente en un lugar totalmente derrumbado. Las escenas de la pelea anterior vinieron a mi mente, por lo que busque con rapidez a Erza, pero solamente vi a mi lado que se encontraba aun inconsciente Zancrow.

Me pare con dificultad, viendo como había anochecido rápidamente. ¿Había pasado ya un día? Me levante con pesadez y sentí ahora un peso extra en mi espalda. Voltee y vi como Happy me había colocado un abrigo negro, y en su espalda se encontraba Charle y Wendy, que esta únicamente se disponía a llorar con gran intensidad. No entendí su gesto, por lo que me pare y la abrace, estrechando mis brazos con los de ella.

-¿Esto termino?-Pregunte, viendo como Happy bajaba la cabeza y asentía.

-Debemos de ir afuera.-Me hablo Happy, comenzando a llorar aún más fuerte.-Todos nos están esperando y no debemos de retrasarnos.

-¿Dónde está Erza?-Pregunte angustiado, viendo como Charle simplemente comenzaba a volar junto con Happy a dirección de la puerta.

-Vamos, Jellal.-Me dijo Wendy, tomando mi mano en todo momento mientras trataba inútilmente de calmar sus grandes y fuertes sollozos.

Comenzamos a caminar lo más rápido posible, tratando de encontrarme lo más pronto con Erza.

Cada que pasaba por un rincón del castillo, cada vez me sorprendía aún más. Todo se encontraba totalmente derrumbado y los cuerpos de las personas eran cubiertas por sábanas blancas por el personal del castillo, que miraban todo con suma pena. Salimos y note que había mucho más cuerpos de los que había dentro de castillo, todos igual tapados con las sábanas blancas que pertenecían tanto a magos como a hechiceros. Rogué que ninguno de mis amigos estuviera en ese lugar, por lo que miraba detenidamente los cuerpos y como las personas lloraban descontroladamente.

Era una vista realmente aterradora para Wendy, por lo que la pegue más a mi cuerpo, evitando que siguiera viendo aún más, pero seguía llorando y mucho más fuerte que antes. Sin duda esto era realmente demasiado para una persona tan inocente como ella.

A lo lejos vi que Lucy se encontraba llorando y alrededor se encontraban todos los del gremio, con el mismo estado. A un lado de Gray se encontraba Juvia, mirando todo con pena y aun lado se encontraba un hombre de cabello largo y gran cantidad de perforaciones en su rostro, mirando todo duramente e incluso aburrimiento.

Me acerque lo más posible, pero algo llamo mi atención y ese fue ver a personas del consejo y a Laxus junto con los monarcas –que se encontraban igual de agotados que los demás- Mire como Laxus tenía una sonrisa de superioridad, pero sus ojos se veían realmente tristes. Fácilmente no sabría qué era lo que pasaba por su mente y dudaba que alguien lo supiera.

Gire mi rostro, buscando con la mirada a Erza, pero no la encontraba por ningún lado, por lo que eso hizo que mi corazón latiera rápidamente al no encontrarla. Algo que llamo por completo mi atención fue que Lucy se encontraba en medio de todo el gremio, siendo tapada únicamente por una túnica igual de color negra. Su llanto era cada vez más fuerte e incluso no se podía mantener de pie.

-Hace un día y unas horas, sucedió algo que fue realmente lamentable para todo Fiore y Magnolia.-Hablo uno de los hombres del consejo, llamando la atención de todos los presentes, que lo miraban con ojos realmente llorosos.-Sufrimos un fuerte ataque por parte de los hechiceros y esto que obviamente no estaba previsto, trajo consigo muchas muertes que realmente el día de hoy lamentamos mucho.

-¡Nadie recuperara a mi hija!

-¡Que sabe el consejo sobre el dolor que sentimos!

-¡Maten a los hechiceros!

-¡La familia Real trajo consigo estas desgracias!

Esos eran los comentarios que lanzaban la gente hacia el consejo y los monarcas que se encontraban mirando todo con suma pena. Los civiles estaban más que molestes y con obvias razones, aunque eso realmente no había sido culpa de la familia real, ni de los hechiceros completamente.

-Es una pena tener que informar esto.-Ahora otro hombre del consejo hablo.-De generación en generación, el Reino de Fiore siempre había sido uno de los más prósperos y estables que han existido en el continente, pero una furia desato a los hechiceros y eso fue el saber que la primogénita de la familia real ocultaba realmente un gran poder, que nadie había sido hasta entonces capaz de presencia.-Se detuvo por un momento.-La hija de la familia real realmente era la combinación de un mago puro y un hechicero.

-¡¿Cómo vamos a creer semejante idiotez?!-Preguntaban realmente molestos algunos de los civiles, obviamente protegiendo la imagen de Erza.

-La Reina Erza fue la causa de este innecesario acontecimiento.-Fruncí el ceño notablemente, apretando mis puños, dispuesto a protestar en nombre de Erza.-Pero como la digna Reina que es, protegió a su Reino en todo momento y por eso mismo, ahora ustedes están a salvo y los hechiceros se fueron.

Todos sonrieron, algunos complacidos y otros simplemente no sabían que debían de hacer o como interpretar la acción de Erza. Me encontraba realmente feliz que el consejo la aceptara a ella y a su magia.

-Hoy la familia real cayó.

Simplemente quede helado. Mis brazos cayeron a mi lado, soltando a Wendy, que esta comenzaba a llorar aún mucho más fuerte.

Sentí como alguien pasaba a mi lado, una mujer encapuchada, se metía entre las personas. Cuando estuvo al lado de mí, sentí su tacto e inmediatamente sentí un escalofrió.

-La familia real por desgracia hoy cayo, en nombre de su gran y hermoso Reino de Fiore.-Hablo con pena, llevando su mano a su corazón, mientras que con la otra sacaba algo demasiado peculiar de su bolsillo.-Erza Dreyar y Makarvov Dreyar fueron encontrados muertos.

Mis ojos simplemente se abrieron, viendo como lo que mostraba el hombre del consejo era un largo mechón del cabello de Erza, bañado totalmente en sangre. Mis ojos comenzaron a llorar inconscientemente, mientras que mis labios se abrían…era imposible, Erza no estaba muerta.

-Erza Dreyar ha muerto.

**Bien chicos ¿Qué tal? D: ahora el camino de los dos se separo por completo, ¿Qué pasara? D: la historia realmente cambio y créanme que va a cambiar muchísimo más, ya que esto solamente fue un cambio de 180° y el verdadero cambio es de 360° *u* jajaja**

**Por eso mismo, ¿les parece interesante? La vida de Erza va a cambiar y al parecer ahora se va a ir con Zeref, pero que quiere Zeref de Natsu D: creo que ya se dieron cuenta que ahora toma protagonismo Natsu :D Por lo que habrá muchísimo más Nalu en futuros episodios pero, habrá alguien que tomara mucha más importancia que la mismísima Erza y de hecho, todo dependerá de ese personaje, que seguramente les encantara jojojojo**

**Pobre Makarov TT-TT la verdad es que desde el inicio de la historia iba a matarlo por completo, pero me dio dolor y no quisiera que Makarov muriera de esa manera. En dos próximos capítulos se dara a conocer realmente que era lo que habia visto Charle y toda la estrategia que hicieron ella y Erza, por lo que fue algo realmente impactante n_n**

**Creanme, la historia va para el verdadero climax y de hecho, esto es el comienzo de todo *o* aunque debo decir que a pesar de estar ahorita en la mitad de la historia, cada vez se acercara más al final **** por favor, quiero saber sus opiniones de este capitulo, que lo estuve pensando desde que supe de que iba a tratar la historia :D Si les gusto, si les disgusto. TODAS SUS OPINIONES :3 Y bueno, ahora ya saben porque la imagen de perfil XD**

**Recuerden, en mi pagina de Facebook "Fanfics- Fanfiction IleyBriseo" Encontraran todo tipo de noticias e imagener referente a esta y mi otra historia, bueno, sin más los dejo y espero que hayan disfrutado este cap TT-TT que fue el fin, del comienzo de todo XD los quiero y espero sus hermosos comentarios por favor.**


	19. Lo que la circunstancia nos convirtió

**Hola chicos :D como prometi ya traje el capitulo de la semana. De verdad perdónenme por tardar 2 semanas TT-TT mi computadora tuvo un virus y borro todos mis archivos y fue de no D: aunque debo de decir que este capitulo me quedo mejor que el anterior que había escrito c:**

**IRAKLASE: No te preocupes x33 jajaja aun va haber Jerza en esta historia jojojo, solo que ahora la historia realmente tendrá su trama w**

**TitaniaSoul: Oh me alegra que te haya gustado :D realmente tenia miedo de decepcionarlos con todo lo que paso y sobretodo el cambio de historia que hubo, que fue realmente repentino D: espero que este capitulo también te guste y como va la historia cambiando poco a poco w **

**Ryuuran: Solo puedo decirte que Natsu es una clave importantísima para esta historia nwn y si, Charle tuvo un papel muy importante en esta historia, que se dara a conocer posiblemente en el próximo capitulo o en otros dos (todavía no se como hacer el siguiente cap xD) y Kagura también es parte importante de todo esto **

**AilenHeartifilia: Oh gracias por tu comentario :'D jajaja, pues solo te digo que es a la vez predecible y a la vez no lo que se viene w espero igual que este capitulo te guste mucho y ya se viene más el NALU w **

**Claudia: Oh muchas gracias :33 trate de que el capitulo anterior realmente fuera emocionante e intrigante y creo que lo logre nwn jojoj igual espero que este capitulo te guste y esperare con ansias tu comentario c:**

**Chicos :D ya somos 4000 visitantes en mi historia, muchas gracias por leerla en todo momento y los que la leen y no dejan comentarios, muchas gracias igualmente c: espero y se animen y me dejen sus bellos comentarios c: por favor. **

**Espero con ansias todos sus Reviews/comentarios sobre este capitulo y me digan que tal :D jajaa gracias por todo n_n los amo *o***

Lo que la circunstancia nos convirtió.

No puedo quejar de mi vida. Antes podía decir que tenía comodidades y lujos y realmente no era algo que realmente dependiera de ello, por el contrario, traba de vivir la vida sin cada una de esas cosas. Quería vivir por mí misma y de una manera que me pudiera sentir orgullo de ser totalmente independiente y no necesitar a alguien para sobrevivir…aunque eso era una total mentira.

Todos necesitamos en algún punto la compañía de alguien, ya que de eso depende nuestra estado mental. De las opiniones de los demás.

Conocí a personas y esas personas me conocieron a mí. Ame a esas personas y esas personas me amaron a mí. Necesitamos un equilibrio siempre, un equilibrio que sea lo que nos haga sentir humanos y que eso que nos haga sentir, nos haga humanizar.

Vi como el cielo se comenzaba a poner de un rojo escarlata, indicando que pronto el sol se metería para que saliera la gran luna a ocupar su lugar. El viento jugaba con mis cabellos y rosaban mis mejillas dando una ligera sensación de alivio, al saber que ese mismo viento posiblemente ha tocado las mejillas de más personas. La tierra en mis manos me hacían sentir viva, mientras que el pequeño césped cubría mis pies por completo, sintiendo leves cosquillas cada que se movía con el viento.

Mis ojos se cerraban, dejando llevar la ligera y agradable sensación, haciendo que inconscientemente mis labios se entreabrieran. Mis piernas se aferraban a la tierra.

Había pasado once meses desde que se había dado la noticia de que la familia real cayó. Desde ese día no tenía la menor idea de que había pasado y rápidamente junto con Zeref me aleje, tratando de salir del continente en el menor tiempo posible. Me había resignado a volver y a pesar de que mi cuerpo físico estaba en completa paz, mi estado mental, muy dentro de él, se encontraba realmente dañado.

-¿Es tiempo de estar tomando un descanso?-Dijo una voz muy conocida para mí.

-Lo lamento.-Hable cortante, sintiendo su mirada de completa frialdad.-Sé que en un mes se acaba el trato y no puedo holgazanear. En ese mes dediquémonos a entrenar sin descanso.

-En un mes cumples diecinueve años, Erza.-Me hablo, llegando a mí a una velocidad realmente digna del ser más poderoso del mundo.-No tengo mucho tiempo y todavía no cumples la parte del trato mío.

-No te preocupes. Tengo todo absolutamente solucionado.

-Entonces comencemos.

-Sí.

Sin delicadeza tomo mi cuello, llevándome directamente al frio suelo, estando él arriba de mí. Ambos sonreímos, para segundos después darle una patada en el vientre y lanzarlo. Él sin siquiera salir dañado, comenzó a sacar una gran cantidad de magia oscura por su brazo izquierdo, siendo rodeada cada vez más.

-Armadura de alas negras.-Dije, con un tono totalmente sobrio.

De inmediato mis prendas cambiaron por completo, quedando solamente una armadura de color negra, con corazas y adornos de plata. El vientre se encontraba totalmente descubierto, cubriendo únicamente con unas protecciones mis brazos, manos y piernas. Por los lados salían unas enormes alas –muy similares a la de los dragones- con adornos de plata que igual las hacían ver muy poderosas y fuertes. En mi mano derecha apareció una espada larga y oscura, con un fino mango de color negro. Y por último mi cabello recogido en una coleta alta, tapando únicamente mi ojo izquierdo.

-Excelente elección.-Me halago Zeref, mostrando una muy leve sonrisa ladina.-Cada vez eres más buena y tu velocidad aumenta cada vez más.

-No estoy ni estaré a tu nivel nunca, pero sé que soy capaz de dañarte ahora.-Igual mostré una sonrisa, solo que un poco más arrogante.-Así que no te confíes, porque no se te hará tan fácil como las primeras veces.

Sin más, ambos nos lanzamos al ataque. El con un rápido movimiento logro dar a un lado de mi dirección un poco de su magia, por lo que la armadura que tenía una gran velocidad me ayudaba demasiado a esquivar. Cuando estuve a unos metros de él, lo encare y corte demasiado leve en su brazo izquierdo. Lo había esquivado sin mucho esfuerzo y ese rasguño realmente no era importante para él, por lo que no le tomo ni la más mínima importancia.

Con igual velocidad llego hacia mí y me toco levemente, lanzándome a varios metros de distancia. En lo que iba arrastrada por la fuerza de su poder, encaje mi espada en el suelo, deteniendo el impacto y quedando a varios metros menos de lo que esperaba estar. Mi hombro dolía con gran fuerza al haber sido tocada por él.

De inmediato, una muy leve cantidad de magia oscura salió de mi cuerpo, rodeando la parte donde él había tocado.

-¡No permitas que eso pase!-Me grito realmente molesto.

Rápidamente comencé a controlar la magia, manipulándola. Sin esperarse Zeref se abalanzo hacia mí y comenzó a golpearme de manera física, por lo único que podía hacer era cubrirme mientras manipulaba la magia oscura para que esta no saliera absolutamente. Él era demasiado débil físicamente, por esa misma razón sus ataques no me dolían, haciendo más fácil concéntrame en una cosa.

Cuando termine segundos después de eliminar la magia, me concentre en parar un puño de él con mi mano derecha.

-Armadura de la emperatriz del fuego.

La armadura que ahora había sacado era de un color rojo oscuro, donde la mayor parte de las orillas eran de color naranja, al igual que el pecho. El adorno igual era el de un dragón, tanto sus guantes como las botas, que parecían las grandes patas de un dragón. La espada que era únicamente un mango rojo, comenzó a arder y en lugar de tener una espada con filo, era una espada bañada en llamas, que podía alcanzar unos cuantos metros de distancia.

Apunte a su dirección y de inmediato las llamas comenzaron a rodearlo, dejando ver su silueta en las ceniza que iba quedando, mientras que por el aire las llamas se intensificaban demasiado, tanto que incluso ya no se podía distinguir él.

-Debo de admitir que realmente eres una mujer impresionante.-Poco a poco iba saliendo de las llamas, que se intensificaban por su poder.-Eres la primera humana que logra tan siquiera soportar mi presencia, sin contar a Natsu y eres la primera humana que al ser mi aprendiz, logra realmente saber la base de la magia.

-Mejoro conforme pasa los días.-Hable únicamente.

-Bien, ya fue suficiente por hoy y al parecer no te afecta conforme a tu físico mi magia, por lo que eso realmente me tranquiliza más.-Se limpió un poco la ropa.-Vamos a la cabaña.

-De acuerdo.

Ambos miramos hacia atrás y vimos como todo se encontraba hecho pedazos.

Caminamos en silencio mientras que llegábamos a la pequeña cabaña donde nos habíamos mantenido por tres meses. Nos encontrábamos en el continente del noroeste, un lugar demasiado lejos de Fiore, por lo que no llegaban noticias de un lugar tan lejano.

Cuando llegamos rápidamente entre al pequeño baño y me di un baño, quitando algunas muestras de sangre que había tenido por la batalla. Me relaje en la bañera, metiendo gran parte de mi cuerpo, dejando solo visible mi nariz y mis ojos.

No podía mostrar tanta debilidad ante el ser más fuerte que existe. Sabía que no me iba a dañar, pero era realmente vergonzoso el que él se enterara de que no podía superar el pasado. Que no podía superar el simple hecho de haber petrificado a mi padre, haber dejado a Lucy, haber dejado a Jellal y sobretodo, el haber dejado a mi Reino.

No tenía idea en qué condiciones vivían y quien había tomado el trono –aunque me daba una gran idea- No tenía idea realmente de lo mucho que le pudo haber afectado a Lucy y a Jellal. Realmente no tenía idea de nada de eso y lamentaba cada noche el cuestionarme eso, porque las cosas no cambiarían nuevamente por un capricho mío.

Desde el día en que Charle me conto lo que iba a suceder, había tomado una decisión y no podía tener la poca fuerza de voluntad para cumplirlo. Al principio los planes eran algo distintos, pero al conocer a Zeref y saber realmente sus verdaderos motivos, hacía que las cosas fueran tanto más fáciles, como más complicadas.

Él realmente no era lo que todos creían y me sentía orgullosa de saber eso, porque en el fondo mis metas estaban mucho más claras, por lo que sabía que no podía realmente afectar al mundo con las decisiones y acciones que traería. Él mismo me había explicado lo que debía hacer en vida y eso era realmente lo que haría, por esa misma razón no tenía ni la mínima oportunidad de darme la esperanza de volver a mi vida de antes.

Tenía la esperanza en remediar la guerra que el mundo estaba enfrentando, pero no tenía la esperanza de formar la vida que tanto había deseado. No podía quejarme y dejarme llevar por mi egoísmo, porque a pesar de que personas saldrían lastimadas emocionalmente, todo lo hacía para el bien común y eso era algo que deseaba mucho más que mi propia vida soñada.

Tome la capa que había dejado a un lado de la bañera y con cuidado de no mojar nada, saque el libro que Jellal me había entregado.

Sonreí con nostalgia y lo guarde nuevamente. Esa noche volvería a hacer otro capítulo.

Tome una toalla y comencé a secar mi cuerpo que se encontraba realmente lastimado, por las anteriores batallas que había tenido con Zeref. Me coloque el vestido para dormir y con unas sandalias salí del cuarto del baño.

Antes de poder salir completamente, un brazo me detuvo, dejándome ver que Zeref me tenía acorralada entre la pared del baño y él. Su semblante era serio y frio, pero sabía que se encontraba realmente preocupado.

-Siempre que llegamos de entrenar, entras al cuarto de baño realmente desesperada.-Su semblante seguía igual, pero su tono de voz era muy suave y elegante.

-Solamente me es molesto llegar sudada.-Trate de desviar el tema, mirando para otro lado.-No es nada especial, perdona, pero igual tengo necesidades como mujer que debo cubrir.

-Sabes que no es eso.-Dijo, totalmente irritado.

Yo mejor que nadie sabía que él podía ser el hombre más suave y amable del mundo, como podía ser el más cruel y despiadado. Era una de las facetas que realmente no me acostumbraría y era inevitable, por lo que trataba cada vez más de mentalizarme que él no lo controlaba y simplemente era su personalidad.

-Llevamos once meses juntos y te conozco a la perfección. Tratar de engañarme es de las cosas más incrédulas que puedas pensar.

-No trato de engañarte.-Me defendí rápidamente.

-¡Tratas de engañarte a ti!-Abrió sus ojos, mostrando un rojo quemado realmente intenso.-Siempre intentas mentalizarte y tomar todo con la frialdad y dureza que te es característica, pero olvidas que tú eres y seguirás siendo humana, por lo que tus más grandes deseos nunca podrán escapar de tu leve gemido de esperanza.

-No necesitas recordarme lo que soy y no soy capaz.-Me zafe bruscamente, caminando con paso realmente decidido.-No te intento engañar a ti, pero intento engañarme a mí, para ser más optimista.

-Se tu destino y tú sabes el mío.-Camino atrás de mí, dejando ver su tono suave.-No cambiaremos eso Erza, pero a ti te afecta más de lo que me ha afectado a mí.

-…-No conteste, únicamente me pare dejando que el viera mi espalda.

-Conseguiste el poder que tanto deseabas de la manera menos esperada. Cuando conociste al mago Jellal, eras débil, pero feliz. Ahora eres más fuerte que cualquier humano e incluso tu poder creció a tal modo que fácilmente puedes ser un prospecto para los diez magos santos, pero eres infeliz.

-No soy infeliz.-Me voltee, sonriéndole levemente.-Te tengo a ti.

Eso pareció realmente dejarlo sin palabras, ya que sus ojos se abrieron al igual que sus labios. Me acerque a él y lo abrace fuertemente, no siendo correspondida por él.

-Estamos juntos. No estamos solos.-Susurre en su oído.-No debes de sentirte solo, porque yo no me siento sola, ya que te tengo a ti.

Cuando el intento hablar, rápidamente selle nuestros labios en un pequeño beso.

Desde el mes que lo había conocido, sabía que atreves del afecto corporal él podía estudiar varias cosas respecto a mi cuerpo, por lo que siempre que él lo hacía, era para ver mi nivel de magia oscura. Era algo profesional realmente, aunque ahora lo hacía para mostrar el afecto que le tenía.

-Deja de intentar responder por mí.-Me hablo, con supuesta molestia.-Sera más difícil para el día en que tenga que separarme de mi segunda amiga.

-Nos encontraremos nuevamente.-Le sonreí, por lo que él simplemente me miraba con dureza.

-No de la manera que realmente desearía.-Camino hacia la puerta, sentándose en el pasto que se encontraba a fuera de la caballa, mirando el cielo estrellado.-El mundo siempre me ha rechazado y no quiero realmente dañarlo, aunque sé que si pasa más de dos años terminare…

-¡No lo repitas!-Exclame realmente molesta.-Suenas realmente patético dándote por vencido tan fácilmente.

No me contesto, únicamente miro al cielo.

-Prometo que te ayudare y cumpliré mi parte del trato.-Esas palabras me dolían demasiado, aunque no lo demostraba.-Solo confía en mí y después nos reuniremos, lo prometo.

-No prometas eso.-Me miro algo molesto.-Trata de no mantener lo último, quiero verte dentro de mucho tiempo, cuando la paz nuevamente haya reinado y cuando los humanos dejen de tener la estúpida idea de hechicería y magia, hasta entonces te esperare.

Reí con gracia, para quedarme mirando igualmente hacia el cielo.

Ambos teníamos miedo, lo sabía, aunque el realmente tenía más miedo que yo.

-Tengo que entrar, necesito seguir estudiando los libros. No tengo mucho tiempo.

-De acuerdo, me quedare aquí un momento más.-Dije sin mucho ánimo, siguiendo viendo para el oscuro cielo

Si más, el asintió para comenzar a caminar, desapareciendo dentro de la casa.

Nuevamente las cosas cambiarían y eso era realmente un dolor increíble. Entre más conociera personas, más seguro era de que estaba destinada a separarme de la peor manera de ellos. Posiblemente Zeref tenía demasiada razón y trataba cada día de mantener la esperanza que tanto me caracterizaba como la humana que sigo siendo.

El mundo giraba a mí alrededor para conseguir poder y eso inconscientemente provoco la guerra que ahora el mundo está enfrentando.

Los hechiceros cuando se enteraron que existía una niña/niño con magia pura y oscura no dudaron en búscame para experimentar conmigo, pero por ello mismo, tomaron a varios niños para experimentar con ellos y saber quién realmente era el hijo/hija de la hechicera Alice. Una hechicera de la realeza.

Descubrí después que uno de los motivos por lo que los magos puros se unían a los hechiceros, era para lograr ser como el hibrido que tanto se ha hablado en el mundo. Aunque por eso, ha provocado que un gran número de magos puros se redujera, quedando con una escala mucho menor a la que tenía idea. Los magos puros se estaban extinguiendo y los cientos de gremios y monarquías que se encontraban en el mundo, eran los únicos que poseían magia. En cambio, los hechiceros crecían rápidamente, obligando a las mujeres a tener hijos lo más pronto posible, convirtiéndolos en armas.

Sin duda algo grande pasaría en el mundo y solo quedaban dos años para que eso sucediera, o tan siquiera la parte que yo sabía.

_**Pov Lucy**_

Me decía la gente que realmente era un muerto viviente, ¿Pero realmente lo era? Creo que sí, creo que siempre lo fui pero ahora es cuando más siento mi carencia de emoción hacia las cosas.

Trate de superar un poco lo que había pasado cuando Levy llego. Recuerdo que ella estaba enterada, pero como tal no se lo creyó hasta que llego a Magnolia y comprobó que realmente el mundo se había convertido en un mundo de dictadura, liderado por Laxus Dreyar –Eso último lo pensé con gran veneno-

Yo, Lucy Dreyar me di a conocer por el Reino como desaparecida y era muy conveniente ya que muchos no me conocían mi apariencia física y menos mi magia, por lo que siempre se centraban en Erza. Deje mi apellido como Lucy Hearfilia y comencé una vida como maga de Fairy Tail, donde el maestro me acepto sin siquiera dudarlo. Levy igual se convirtió en una maga de Fairy Tail, igual dejando desaparecida a la familia McGarden, donde su padre había muerto por el ataque de los hechiceros en todo Fiore.

Fairy Tail se trasladó a las afueras de Magnolia, donde muy pocas personas se habían enterado y que estas no tuvieran que ver mucho con los asuntos políticos de Fiore. Eso hacía que el número de trabajo en Fairy Tail disminuyera notablemente, por lo que ahora todo Fiore se encontraba en una crisis económica. Los civiles no tenían comida y la pobreza había aumentado notablemente. Las personas que no tenían cargos importantes eran tratados como animales y los encerraban en los calabozos sin siquiera permitirse defenderse. Los nobles conocidos por Laxus se hacían cada vez más ricos al igual que la monarquía…el mundo se había perdido por completo.

El cuerpo de mi padre nunca se nos fue enseñado y mucho menos el de Erza. Solamente dijeron al pueblo que ambos se habían calcinado con el poder de la oscuridad de los hechiceros.

-¿Sigues llorando sola?-Me pregunto una voz muy conocida para mi.-Realmente si sigues haciendo eso, harás que me preocupe demasiado.

Toque mis mejillas y efectivamente vi que me encontraba llorando, por lo que baje la cabeza con realmente pena.

-Lucy.-Hablo preocupado Happy, que se había colocado a un lado de mí.

-No es nada, solo déjenme sola por favor.-Hable con la voz realmente débil, mostrando una mirada totalmente decidida.-Solo quiero estar sola un momento.

-Siempre dices eso.-Me regaño Natsu, entrecerrando la mirada.-Si sigues queriendo estar sola terminaras igual absorbida por la oscuridad y eso realmente dejara en desilusión al sacrificio que hizo Erza.

-¡¿Qué clase de sacrificio hace que tú mundo sea peor?!-Grite con todas mis fuerzas, tomando con coraje la ropa de Natsu, sacudiéndolo con desesperación.- ¿Ella se sacrificó para esto?

Todos los presentes nos miraron algo extrañados, viendo la escena con pena y desaprobación.

-Sin ella ahora mismo todos estuviéramos muertos.- Natsu bajo su mirada, mirando como aun lo tenía agarrado de su ropa.-Se un poco agradecida con lo que hizo y ve la oportunidad que ella te dio de vivir. De vivir lo que ella no pudo.

-No era necesario llegar a esto…

-¡Escuchaste lo que Charle nos dijo!-Alzo la voz un poco cabreado.-Realmente Fiore no existiría y posiblemente para estos días mucho de los continentes aliados tampoco. Realmente no vivimos lo mejor posible, pero ella evito que todo fuera oscuridad y ahora estas aquí Lucy, dándome a mí un poco de luz, por eso mismo creo que aún tenemos la gran posibilidad de que este mundo se salve.

-Yo…no sé qué decir.-Me vencí, dejándome caer al piso.-Todo cambio demasiado. Tengo miedo Natsu.

Sin esperar más, el tomo rápidamente mis hombros e hizo que lo mirara.

-No tengas miedo, porque yo te cuidare, pase lo que pase.-Dijo, mostrando una gran sinceridad en sus palabras.

-Natsu…

Antes de que pudiera formular la palabra. Alguien entro al gremio, causando demasiado nerviosismo al sentir su tan notable presencia desde hace meses.

Todos los presentes que se encontraban comiendo o platicando algo desanimados, miraron para enfrente temiendo a la presencia que se encontraba ahora. La persona en frente nos miró a todos con frialdad y pasó con paso realmente calmado, intimidándonos a todos por completo.

-¿Qué crees que haces, idiota?-Se levantó Natsu, entrecerrando la mirada.

-…-No contesto, solamente lo miro con una frialdad últimamente característica de él.

-Maldito Jellal, te voy a…

No termino de decir ya que en segundos Jellal lo tenía en el piso, dejando un pie en su espalda. Mientras que Natsu lo miraba mucho más enojado. Sin pensarlo, rápidamente corrí a ayudar a Natsu, pero Jellal me miro advertido, por lo que solamente fruncí el ceño.

-No tengo intención de dañarlo, si es lo que te preocupa, Lucy.-Me dijo, mostrando una voz tan monótona.-Pero es realmente molesto llegar y que este idiota haga tanto escándalo, sabiendo que nos pueden descubrir.

-Ese no es motivo para intimidar a todos los presentes.

-¿Los intimido?

Chasque la lengua, realmente molesta mientras que apretaba fuertemente mis puños.

Sin duda él había sido el que más había cambiado. Si hablaba de una metamorfosis emocional, sin duda él sería la mejor representación para ello.

Desde el día en que supo que Erza murió –Aun calaba ese pensamiento en mí ser- él dejo de ser la persona amable que todos conocíamos. Seguía siendo totalmente leal a Fairy Tail y amaba por supuesto a todos los del gremio, pero se había vuelto más serio y frio. Incluso su comportamiento con Wendy era totalmente distante.

No había persona ahora que realmente no le temiera. Todos los días entrenaba y ahora es un prospecto para los diez magos santos. Su poder fácilmente se convirtió más destructivo, pero el maestro confiaba ciegamente en él y después de todo.

-¿Dónde está el maestro?-Me pregunto, mirándome con una carencia de emociones realmente sorprendente.

-No se encuentra Jellal.-La voz de Mirajane nos interrumpió.- Salió por una junta del consejo mágico, regresara en dos semanas.

-Bien.

Sin más comenzó a caminar directo a una mesa mientras leía unas cuantas cartas que saco de su saco. Todos lo miramos con curiosidad y nadie se le acercaba.

-En un mes es el aniversario de la muerte de Erza.-Me dijo en voz muy baja Mirajane, con una mirada realmente triste y deprimente.

Fruncí mis labios, queriendo formular alguna palabra, pero realmente no podía. Todo era consumido por la presión del momento y obviamente eso me dolía más que cualquiera que estuviera aquí…aunque creo que no tanto como a Jellal. Se lo que él la amaba, se lo que el realmente la amaba y eso era algo tan inexplicable de quitar. No podía realmente dejar que él viviera así, no más.

Todo era consumido por la oscuridad.

-¡Jellal!-El grito de Wendy hizo que todos le prestáramos atención.-Me alegra tanto que hayas vuelto bien de tu misión, te extrañe demasiado.

Era una escena realmente triste. Jellal solo la miraba serio, pero sin ninguna muestra de frialdad e incluso solo una pequeña luz se podía ver en sus ojos verdes opacos.

-Ve a cenar, Wendy.-Le ordeno, por lo que ella sonrió tristemente mientras asentía.

La noche paso normal. Los días y poco a poco se acercaban al primer aniversario de la muerte de Erza Dreyar. El ambiente era más tenso y el pueblo cada vez se encontraba en peores condiciones. El hambre era cada vez más grande y los trabajos eran mucho menos. El gremio pasaba realmente situaciones difíciles y vivíamos cada día con miedo de que descubrieran realmente que aun quedábamos nosotros.

Las semanas pasaban y cuando se acerco el primer aniversario de la muerte de Erza, Jellal se fue a una misión de diez años. Wendy se quedo con nosotros en el gremio.

Seguía pasando el tiempo y ya había pasado un año siete meses desde la muerte de Erza. Jellal todavía no regresaba de su misión y el estado emporaba. Los magos puros en el mundo ahora era de un veinte por ciento y los hechiceros eran un cincuenta por ciento, los humanos sin magia eran treinta por ciento. Los humanos normales se hacían escasos y sin predecirlo, cuando se cumplió un año dos meses desde la muerte de Erza, una cacería de humanos normales comenzó por el mundo. Teníamos entendido por el maestro de que el consejo estaba realmente desesperado ya que los hechiceros experimentaban con los humanos y los convertían en hechiceros semi puros.

Pasaban los meses y se cumplió un año y nueve meses desde la muerte de Erza. Los humanos eran escasos y los hechiceros reinaban en el mundo. Los magos puros mantenían sus cargos como los nobles y monarcas e incluso los del consejo mágico. Los gremios mágicos dejaron de existir y los continentes vecinos se rindieron ante los hechiceros.

Laxus que gobernaba Fiore seguía manteniendo solamente a los de alto linaje y a los pobres simplemente los ignoraba.

-¡No podemos seguir así!-Grito realmente molesto Natsu, viendo con coraje como la comida era ahora escasa y los hijos pequeños de los magos lloraban por hambre.- Iré a Magnolia y robare comida.

-¡¿Estás loco?!-Pregunto igual de molesto Gray.-Si nos descubren y saben hechiceros que somos de Fairy Tail vendrán inmediatamente por todos los del gremio.

-Pienso que Gray-sama tiene razón.-Ahora se unió Juvia, que miraba con temor toda la situación.

Juvia se había unido un mes después de la muerte de Erza. Nos conto todo lo que sabía sobre los hechiceros y nos conto que ella igual fue una manipulación por ellos. Sus padres murieron por parte del decreto del Rey de Endrea (Un reino liderado por magia oscura desde tiempos antiguos) por lo que un gran rencor comenzó a crecer en su corazón hacia los magos puros. Gray que logro purificar su corazón y contarnos lo sucedido, hizo que ella abriera los ojos y nos ayudara a saber que pasaba con esta interminable guerra que estaba desde hace diecinueve años.

-¡¿Piensan ver como estos niños mueren de hambre?!

-No podemos hacer nada con nuestra magia.-Hablo realmente deprimida Levy, que miraba sus manos con coraje.

-Yo estoy dispuesta a acompañarte, Natsu.-Dijo Mirajane, tratando de controlar el llanto por la situación.-No importa lo que pase, sigo siendo una maga de clase S y estoy segura que te seré de ayuda.

-Yo igual, Natsu.-Dijimos en unisonó Wendy y yo, por lo que ambos sonreímos realmente orgullosas.

Wendy se había convertido en una adolecente y su magia se incremente mucho más. Sin duda se había vuelto en una maga realmente digna de Fairy Tail.

-Aún así…no estoy del todo convencido de que esto vaya a resultar.

-¡No podemos permitir esto!-Grito Cana, mirando como la mayoría de los magos quitaban su mirada de los niños que lloraban si poder más.- No podemos permitir que esto nos controle más. No podemos permitir que esta situación siga así. Yo me quedare en el gremio y atenderé a los que lo necesiten, ustedes vayan y roben todo lo que puedan, es una orden de la hija del maestro.

Todos asentimos.

-Vamos.

-Yo igual los acompañare.-Charle se nos unió, llevando consigo unas hojas.-Tengo un par de cosas que buscar el en pueblo y es de extrema importancia, por lo que espero que me ayuden también.

-No te preocupes Charle, esta vez nosotros comenzaremos a movernos.-Le dio animo Wendy, mientras mostraba una linda y tímida sonrisa.

-Nos revelaremos contra Fiore y posiblemente contra el mundo.-Analizo todo Gray, realmente pensativo.-Esto se convertirá ahora en nuestra guerra.

-No hay nada de qué preocuparse, hielito.-Bromeo Natsu, aunque con una seriedad más notable.-Esta vez no perderemos a nadie.

-Idiota…

Todos vimos el semblante deprimente de Gray. Él también había estado muy mal con la noticia de Erza y a pesar de que paso los primeros meses solo, poco a poco comenzó a recuperar un poco más de entusiasmo, lo recupero solamente por la gente de Fairy Tail. Él no permitirá que el sacrificio de Erza realmente hubiese sido en vano y nosotros más que nadie sabíamos de que su sacrificio fue para salvar a todo Fiore.

Sabia igual yo que no podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados y ver como Laxus ahora estaba controlando todo, pero igual no podía hacer mucho, porque yo fui educada para saber el estado político y socioeconómico de los Reinos, no para gobernar, que fue el trabajo de Erza durante dieciocho años.

-Comenzaremos una revolución contra Laxus y los hechiceros.

**Bien :D aquí acabe el capitulo w decirme ¿Qué tal? D: creo que cada vez le doy muchísimo más drama c: ahora comienza la 4 saga y la 5 saga es la más impactante de todas x_x (la 3 tambien fue la más fuerte por la muerte de Erza) **

**UNA PREGUNTA:**

**¿Cuál saga se les ha hecho más interesante y por que? **

**En lo personal yo ame la tercera, donde le quitan el ojo a erza y despierta por un 60% de su magia oscura, sin contar todo lo que ha pasado en Fiore. D: creo que es donde más e dado un tono super dramático a la historia y sobretodo a ella que sufrió demasiado en esa saga: c pero siento que le esta dando un tono característico a mi historia c: jojojo**

**Cada vez hago todo más analítico para que cuando sepan todo, se queden con cara de :o jajaja espero que este capitulo les haya encantado tanto como a mi. ¿Qué es lo que sabe Erza de Zeref y se siente orgullosa? D: realmente todo es un plan oculto de todos? Dios…si que me encanta dejar en intriga TT-TT **

**Ese Jellal se esta haciendo bien ermitaño -3- pero ¿volvera a tener su carácter amable? Yo creo que si c: jojojojo **

**Erza y Jellal volverán a verse pronto? D: Gray se enamorara de Juvia? Que pasara cuando vayan a robar a Magnolia? D: serán pandilleros? Todo eso y más lo sabran en el siguiente capitulo :D bueno, algunas cosas no XD pero no se preocupen, aun va para algo largo la historia, porque recuerden que esto apenas es la mitad de todo jojojo**

**Muchos decían que porque ponía a erza tan debil al principio, bueno, como muchos saben. En el anime ella se hizo fuerte por todos los traumas que paso, en cambio aquí no tenia muchos y todos los que tenia ella trato de ignorarlos porque siempre fue una mujer justa (excepto cuando era niña) pero como no había pasado por algo realmente malo, su caracte realmente era debil. Ahora que su vida se separo y que tiene cosas importantes por las que luchar, ella se volvió en una maga realmente fuerte, por lo que de ahora en adelante su fuerza sobrepasara muchas cosas c: **

**Muchas cosas comenzaran a tener muchísimo sentido y poco a poco todo lo que puse en un principio comenzara a tener coherencia. El final ya lo tengo y créanme que posiblemente será algo colosal :3 siempre trato de dejar una marca en mis historias y esta al ser la primera historia que subo en fanfiction, quiero que sea conocida por su drama w **

**Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia y los espero en el siguiente capitulo :D **

**Por cierto, recuerdo que esta historia la subi el 29 de junio del 2014 y ahora que estamos en octubre, me da realmente mucha emoción el ver que ya he escrito más de 100,000 palabras w y que somos 4000 los que han visitado mi historia :D**

**Muchas gracias por acompañarme tanto tiempo y creo que esta historia la terminare antes de que se cumpla el año D: si que escribo demasiado rápido 3**

**Por favor, somos ya 4000 visitantes a mi historia y aun llegan muy pocos reviews/comentarios. No les demora más de 5 minutos en dejarme un pequeño comentario y decirme que tal voy, por favor :c **

**Y a los que siempre me dejan comentario, muchísimas gracias *o* no saben al principio cuantas veces pensé en dejar esta historia porque no recibía muchos comentarios, pero vi a personas como TitaniaSoul que siempre me deja su bello comentario y Ryuuran que tiempo despues leyó mi historia y siempre dejo un comentario en cada capitulo w es algo por lo que me motive demasiado.**

**Espero mucho sus comentarios y realmente espero que la historia les vaya encantando tanto como a mi c: **

**Si quieren seguir noticias sobre mi historia, seguirme en mi pagina de Facebook que es "Fanfics-Fanfiction Iley Briseo" ahí encontraran cualquier tipo de noticia referente a mis historias w Gracias y sigo esperando sus bellos comentarios c: **


	20. El mundo desistió

**Hola chicos :D Ya por fin traje el capitulo y realmente debo de decir que es demasiado impactante y que muchas cosas se sabrán por fin D: Este capitulo me tomo dos semanas hacerlo y realmente quedo muchísimo más largo que mis anteriores capítulos, por lo que espero que les encante y me digan que tal w**

**Muchos ya se pasaron por mi otro fic.**

**Monotonia del corazón **

**Gracias por sus bellos comentarios y prometo tratar de no tardar un mes en actualizar XD pero como saben este fic ahorita es mi prioidad y realmente me estoy esforzando en él y esperando que cada capitulo ustedes se emocionen con lo que escribo n_n**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios: IRAKLASE, Claudia, Ryuuran, TitaniaSoul y Ailen Hearfilia :D No saben lo mucho que espero siempre sus comentarios y lo feliz que soy cuando los leo, por lo que espero recibir también en este capitulo n_n**

**Ahora que les pregunte que saga les gusto más y casi todos tuvieron la misma saga, ya se con que final dare cierre a esta historia :'D Esperare con ansias todos los Reviews/comentarios posibles jeje XD ya saben que eso es el alimento del escritor y lo que me motiva realmente :'D **

**Bueno, sin más los dejo disfrutar este capitulo y los espero en MONOTONIA DEL CORAZON. **

**Mi pagina de Facebook para cualquier información es "Fanfics-Fanfiction IleyBriseo" :D hasta pronto y recuerden que los amo demasiado :'D felices fiestas de hallowen :D**

El mundo desistió.

Nuestro destino fue forjado por aquellos que no lo han otorgado. Formamos lo que queremos por aquellos que no lo han permitido y los elementos que nos han dado. Nuestra mentalidad, nuestra ideología es totalmente diferente y eso es lo que hace que cada ser humano sea diferente; en cambio, en otros ámbitos somos completamente iguales.

Cuando vivía como Realeza; todo era de una manera en que las comodidades que me fueron dadas desde el nacimiento, realmente eran por las personas que trabajan día a día para que yo realmente tuviera eso. Las cocineras se encargaban de un digno alimento. Los agricultores se encargaban de tener siempre la mejor calidad para nosotros…todo por su esfuerzo. Las ayudantes mantenían el castillo siempre limpio y la ropa totalmente ordenada y nunca arrugada.

Un mundo a fuera de eso, cada uno daba una gran gota de sudor para ellos tener como sobrevivir.

Por ellos las monarquías son quienes son.

La monarquía tiene el respeto que tiene por las personas que se han sometido a dicho mandato. Los humanos han establecido reglas que ellos mismos han creado.

El Reino de Fiore cayó llevando la descendencia Dreyar totalmente muerta. Después de que me di cuenta de que era ahora la mujer que trabajaba para que otro Reino tuviera comodidades, me daba cuenta de que todo era tan injusto: Precios mínimos, muchas horas de trabajo, carencia de alimento y falta de ropa en hogares.

Todo era cruelmente injusto.

¿El destino estaba formado desde nacimiento? Lo dudaba, o eso creía respecto a cómo había cambiado mi destino, pero eso me hacía ver los puntos buenos que todo me daba y el poco optimismo con el que realmente podía pensar en las cosas. Uno crea realmente lo que quiere ser y uno lo destruye como realmente le conveniente hacer.

Un año después de que me di a conocer como muerta por el Reino de Fiore y el mundo entero, comencé a vivir y entrenar con el gran hechicero Zeref-Que todos creen muerto-

Las circunstancias lo hicieron quien lo hicieron…al igual que a mí. Después de encontrarlo en los calabozos del castillo de Fiore, un contrato que era llevado más que un pacto nos unió.

Los días eran pesados respecto a cómo entrenábamos, pero todo tenía una razón y por esa razón me hice quien soy. Me entrenó y supere sus expectativas respecto a lo que era nuestro contrato, por lo que solo me quedaba terminar mi parte.

Antes de irse, solo me dedico unas vagas palabras. "Nos veremos cuando el tiempo no lo pida, no cuando tú lo decidas." Después de eso, no volví a verlo más y la vida siguió normal.

Los primeros meses la pasaba realmente mal. No encontraba alimento y la medicina era escasa, por lo que para sobrevivir tuve que trabajar ayudando a una humilde familia que me opto como agricultora. Inmediatamente aprendí y les pague el favor con el dinero y comida que ganaba en los pueblos más cercanos que se encontraban. Aprendí el trabajo del campo y supe realmente lo que era trabajar para conseguir alimento.

Ayudaba a esas personas y ellas me ayudaban a mí…pero un día algo inesperado paso.

Cuando se cumplió un año y tres meses de que me di a conocer como muerta, los hechiceros atacaron a los pueblos humanos. La monarquía de ese Reino cayó igualmente y el pueblo fue tomado por los hechiceros, por lo que no tardaron encontrar la pequeña granja de mis salvadores. El señor de la casa nos pidió que nos escondiéramos –su hija mayor, su hija menor y yo- por lo que rápidamente las tres asentimos. En una pequeña terraza las tres nos quedamos en silencio por cuatro horas, pero cuando quisimos bajar no encontramos a nadie ni a nada.

La señora y el señor de la casa fueron llevados por los hechiceros.

Las hijas de los señores, llamadas: Ultear y Meredy, se desesperaron y comenzaron a buscar a sus padres con gran desesperación, por lo que accedí a ayudarles (aun sabiendo que era un peligro que realmente supieran quien era yo y que era yo)

Al ir a los pueblos cercanos, se nos fue enterado por los pocos humanos que pasaban por los bosques, que el Reino ya no era seguro y que fue tomado por las hechiceras. Al llegar al pueblo más cercano, efectivamente era todo una dictadura. Los humanos eran esclavos de los hechiceros y los más jóvenes eran experimentos. Los que tenían diecinueve años, fueron tomados para revisarlos. Ese día me entere que realmente los hechiceros sabían que no estaba muerta-o tenían esa gran idea- y de que posiblemente estaba escondida en algún lugar oscuro de todo el mundo.

Los padres de Ultear y Meredy trabajaban para complacer los caprichos de los hechiceros. Estuvimos varios días ideando las tres una manera de atacar el pueblo y liberar a todos los humanos que se podía, pero alguien se nos adelantó. Un grupo de humanos rebeldes comenzaron a atacar y como resultado, ellos perdieron y los hechiceros ganaron; esto trajo la muerte de los padres de Ultear y Meredy.

A unos metros de distancia, fuimos testigos de cómo los humanos de mayor edad eran quemados por la magia de los hechiceros, dejándolos muertos y con expresiones de sufrimiento.

No podíamos hacer algo y a pesar de que yo sola era capaz de rebelarme a ese pueblo que era liderado por los hechiceros…no lo hice. Había realmente amado a las personas que me había cuidado, pero no podía ser tan egoísta y por pensar en ellos y en mí, dejar morir todo un mundo al darse enterar que efectivamente seguía viva.

Prometí cuidar a ambas y a pesar de que Ultear era un año mayor que yo, igual había prometido cuidarlas a cualquier costo. Era lo único que podía hacer para agradecerles realmente y para buscar su perdón en sus corazones. Dejamos el pueblo y a pesar de que ambas pasaron por un shock emocional por lo visto, logre regresar poco a poco su ánimo.

Cada noche lamentaba el no haber ayudado a esas personas y cada día me arrepentía de seguir siendo tal débil y no poder realmente hacer lo que cualquier humano o mago con poder haría "Matar a los hechiceros". Simplemente no podía. No debía.

Me mentalizaba para cumplir un objetivo y desgraciadamente el ver o ayudar ya no era mi prioridad, por el momento.

Sus noches eran de completo dolor y eso recordaba lo que yo realmente quería expresar y no podía. Meredy solamente tenía quince años de edad, por lo que ella fue a la que más le afecto, más sin embargo, nunca buscaron venganza hacia alguien o algo. Buscaron realmente el salvar y que no vuelvan a presenciar algo como eso, estando ellas presente. Tratando de cumplir esa promesa y yo anudándole en todo lo posible, nos filtramos como civiles en el Reino Zero y comenzamos una vida sin magia.

Los primeros meses era realmente pesado el luchar las tres sin magia, pero tiempo después de una pelea callejera que tuvo Ultear con un ladrón para proteger a Meredy y a mí, fue reconocida por su gran destreza y el castillo nos recogió como caballeros, ocultándoles a todos que realmente éramos mujeres

"El mundo se fue al demonio, como tal no importa si son hombres o mujeres. Siempre y protejan al Rey del Reino Zero" Eso fue lo que nos dijeron, para tiempo después dejarnos vivir al servicio del Rey.

Comenzamos con trabajos bajos como escoltar adentro del castillo al príncipe y a la princesa. Tiempo después nuestro rango se hizo un poco más alto y acompañábamos al Rey a diferentes ciudades cercanas que él tuviera que llegar.

Al ser yo entrenada por magos de Fairy Tail, caballeros de Fiore y Zeref, el poder era algo que realmente podía decir no me faltaba. Fácilmente derrotaba a los enemigos con la espada, nunca dando a conocer que realmente tenía dos tipos de magia. Ultear igual se acostumbraba a la espada y aprendió a manejarla con gran fuerza. En cambio Meredy se dedicó a ser la única en aprender magia de curación lo cual ayudaba demasiado.

Desde entonces, han pasado un año y siete meses desde que me di a conocer como muerta.

-Es realmente agotador el tener que hacer guardia todo el día.-Se quejó Meredy, dejándose caer al piso de nuestra recamara.- El Rey es realmente un pesado.

-¡No debes de decir eso!-La regaño Ultear, igual dejándose caer.-Nos han dado comida y refugio. Debemos de ser más agradecidas, Meredy.

-Aunque realmente creo que Meredy tiene razón.-Dije, comenzando a comer una pequeña manzana roja.-Trabajos duramente y apenas nos dan de comer, sin contar que a veces incluso nos dejan descansar cuatro horas solamente.

-No podemos quejarnos a estas alturas, Erza.-Se dejó caer a la cama, dejando que su largo cabello negro cubriera gran parte de la cama.-No tenemos nada que hacer y realmente si no la pasamos viviendo como hasta hace unos meses, es probable que los hechiceros nos encontraran.

-Eso es cierto.-La voz de Meredy se fue apagando poco a poco.-Aquí por lo menos somos capaces de proteger a los civiles, aunque sea un poco.

-Ustedes mismas han sido testigo de la depravación de este Reino.-Comente con coraje, dejando caer los residuos de la manzana en el cesto.-El Rey hace trabajar a todos duramente y ellos posiblemente únicamente se queden con un diez por ciento de lo que trabajan. Los agricultores tienes escasees de minerales debido a la sobre explotación de la tierra. Todo se está yendo al diablo.

Ambas me miraron totalmente desanimadas. Unos ojos verdes totalmente tristes y unos ojos negros realmente desilusionados.

-Te escuchas igual que ellos.-Comento débilmente Ultear.-¿También has perdido la esperanza?

No conteste por dos minutos a eso. El cuarto quedo en completo silencio y solo podíamos sentir nuestro nivel de magia inestable realmente por el estado en el que nos encontrábamos. Era como si con eso expresáramos lo que realmente deseábamos. Estuve a punto de responder, pero una explosión nos sacó a las tres de nuestros pensamientos.

-¡Están atacando al castillo!-Escuchamos como uno de los caballeros abría la puerta rápidamente para avisarnos y comenzar a correr a la dirección de donde se había escuchado la explosión.

Rápidamente Ultear y Meredy se pararon, pero yo únicamente me quede sentada, mirando mi cabello que ahora se encontraba igual de largo que antes de que me lo cortara.

Las explosiones se intensificaron y el sonido de las quejas aumentaron.

-¿Qué crees que haces?-Me pregunto Ultear, frunciendo el ceño totalmente irritada.-Nos están atacando.

Cuando dejo de hablar, me pare y mire rápidamente a Ultear y a Meredy.

-Son hechiceros los que están atacando.-Hable calmadamente, tratando de controlar la frustración.

-¡Por eso mismo debemos de proteger este Reino!-Me grito Meredy, mirándome asustada.-Recuerda lo que prometimos, no podemos dejar que este Reino igual sea gobernado por hechiceros.

-Son alrededor de cien hechiceros de rango S que están ahora mismo dentro del castillo.-Comente con voz totalmente apagada.-No tenemos posibilidad de ganarles. Lo único que podemos hacer es ir por lo civiles y evacuarlos del pueblo.

-¿Pero…

-Erza tiene razón, Meredy.-Igual hablo Ultear, comenzando a recoger nuestras capaz.-Sera un sacrificio en vano el solo ir a pelear para morir. Seremos más de ayuda evitando que más humanos normales sean tomados, al igual que los magos de magia pura.

Las tres asentimos para hacer un hoyo en la habitación y salir directo a uno de los jardines del castillo. Con mi "Armadura del vuelo" hice que las tres pasáramos rápidamente la protección del castillo, no siendo vistas por nadie. Comenzamos a correr rápidamente por las calles y nos separamos en la fuente del oeste. Ambas asentimos y nos separamos para encontrarnos a fuera del pueblo.

Corría entre las calles y pasaba lo más rápido posible, buscando a la mayor cantidad de humanos. Cada que escuchaba o sentía una magia muy poco singular rápidamente me escondía. Me había colocado la capa en modo que si caía nadie reconocería mi cabello que sin duda era la primera cosa por la que me reconocerían.

Normalmente, siempre que estaba en el castillo o en lugares donde habían personas, usaba una armadura y la capa de Jellal para cubrirme totalmente, por lo que hasta el momento nadie sabia ni mi color de cabello, ni mi físico. -exceptuando a Meredy y a Ultear.-

-Debemos apurarnos después de terminar con este Reino iremos a atacar al Reino de Aster y eso está más cerca de Fiore, por lo que disfrutare realmente el ir y atacar a esos patéticos Reinos.-Uno de los hechiceros comenzó a hablar, por lo que palidecí con lo que decía.

-¿No te has enterado?-Una hechicería que lo acompañaba pregunto de manera incrédula a su compañero.-Esta totalmente prohibido atacar al Reino de Fiore.

-¿Prohibido? ¿Por qué?-Su mirada paso a la completa confusión.-Realmente es un Reino patético y si la señorita realmente hubiera prohibido eso, debió de haber sido por una razón realmente buena.

-El Reino de Fiore está gobernado por Laxus Dreyar.-Fruncí el ceño y apreté los puños al escuchar eso.-Tengo entendido por Sting que ese Reino está fuertemente unido con los hechiceros y que ahí será…

De repente la mujer dejo de hablar y uno de sus compañeros que iba corriendo llamo la atención de sus compañeros.

-¡Encontré a una niña con magia!-Hablo el hechicero que iba corriendo.-Al parecer es realmente poderosa.-Atrás de él iba encadenada una pequeña niña de cabello rosa y ojos color marrón que inmediatamente me recordó a Meredy.

-No creo que llegue a superar nuestras expectativas, pero si mejoramos su magia posiblemente y logremos la hibridación perfecta y sea igual de poderosa que la princesa Escarlata.-Comento eufórico, comenzando a sacudir a la pequeña niña que tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Cómo sabes que es fuerte de magia?-Pregunto con desdén el hechicero.

-Me ataco hace unos minutos con una magia que parecía ser de tierra.

-Tsk.-Chasqueo la lengua la hechicera.-Sera igual que los anteriores. Mátala.

Ordeno por lo que los dos hechiceros presentes se quedaron realmente sorprendidos y la niña comenzaba a llorar más fuerte. No podía yo hacer nada. No podía comenzar a moverme tan pronto y no por una niña.

-De acuerdo.

Abrí los ojos y aun con la capucha puesta cambie de armadura a unos pantalones simples y unas vendas en la parte de los pechos. Una katana salió por ambas manos. La capucha me cubría por completo, por lo que no dejaba ver si quiera si era mujer u hombre.

-¡Se ha sentido magia cerca de aquí!-Grito un hechicero y dejaron a la niña atrás.

Rápidamente cruzaron la pequeña calle y me encontraron. Me senté de modo que del ángulo en el que estaba pudiera tan siquiera ver sus rostros. Me sentía decepcionada de mi misma al saber que iba dejar morir a una niña solo por mis ambiciones. Era cierto, no podía actuar tan pronto, pero con la información que me daban era suficiente para comenzar a moverme en los continentes cercanos y detener eso lo más pronto posible.

-¿Esa persona realmente pose magia?-Pregunto en modo de burla el hechicero de cabello blanco y ojos azules que me miraba con arrogancia.-Sin contar que es un enclenque.

Cuando termino de decir eso, rápidamente eleve mi magia a un punto que los edificios comenzaron a caerse y la tierra comenzó a agrietarse. La niña callo y una herida se formó en su rodilla, por lo que solo la mire preocupada, pero sin moverme de mi posición.

-Es realmente poderoso este mago.-Hablo el mismo hechicero.-Capturarlo, seguro le agradara a la señorita Minerva.

Los tres de inmediato me rodearon y comenzaron a hacer unos movimientos con su cuerpo. Un hechizo para evitar moverme.

Sonreí con burla. Cuando el hechizo fue completado unas serpientes salieron del suelo y rodearon mis manos y mis pies. La niña grito realmente horrorizada, por lo que solamente levemente un poco mi cuello para que un mechón de cabello rojo saliera y ella en especial lo viera. Abrió la boca formando una perfecta O.

Sin esperar eleve mi magia a un punto posiblemente colosal para hechiceros de rango C y las serpientes rápidamente se murieron, retorciéndose entre ellas y comenzando a sangrar con una cantidad mucho mayor de lo que su cuerpo realmente pudiera llevar.

-No eres normal, ¿verdad?-Me pregunto la mujer del grupo.

-¿Eso importa? Han querido matar una niña pequeña por sus caprichos y es algo que realmente no tolerare.

-No es que nos interese tu motivo.

De un rápido movimiento me coloque a en medio del hombre de cabello blanco y el hombre de cabello plateado, que me miraban totalmente impactados por mi velocidad. Ambos no perdieron el tiempo e igual susurraron algo, que nuevamente era un hechizo. El suelo donde estaba comenzó a deshacerse por lo que me quemo levemente los pies. Salte antes de que me hiciera más daño y los apuñale a un lado de las costillas, por lo que cierta cantidad de sangre comenzó a salir y ambos quedaron fuera de batalla, mirándome con dureza.

-Mata a esta estúpida.-Ordeno el de cabello plateado, mirándome con gran coraje.

La chica del grupo no dudo y comenzó una batalla física. Me sorprendí notablemente al ver que ella combinaba magia pura con magia oscura.

-¿Eras una maga pura?-Pregunte algo impactada, por lo que ella sonrió de medio lado.

-Era una humana simple con padres con magia pura.-Un ataque de agua me dio directo en el vientre.-Gracias a "ellos" mi magia no es simple como cualquier mago puro o como cualquier hechicero. ¡Soy una nueva raza!

De inmediato, el agua que había entrado en mi cuerpo comenzó a arder. Era magia pura con hechicería, ambas totalmente sincronizadas.

-¿Por qué están realmente combinando las dos naturalezas?-Pregunte tratando de controlar el ardor que sentía.

-Realmente a nuestro "Rey" le es conveniente eso.-Sus ojos comenzaron a cambiar de color morado.-La única hibrido que había sido posible nacer en el mundo humano ha muerto y ella era la clave de todo. Ahora que la princesa Escarlata ha muerto, debemos de conseguir o igualar su poder para que no arruine nuestros planes.

-Pues déjame decirte que realmente no deseas ser esa cosa.-Hable con voz totalmente sobria.-Es una pena que busquen algo tan estúpido, en un mundo tan simple.

Sin más clave mi espada directo en su corazón. Ella que me miro sorprendida y se fue muriendo poco a poco. Al parecer era un efecto de la magia combinada que tenía, ya que cualquier ser hubiera muerto con un golpe directo al corazón. Sus compañeros que estaban aun mal heridos se quedaron totalmente boquiabiertos, viendo el cuerpo inerte de la hechicera.

-¿Por qué la mataste?-Pregunto uno de sus compañeros con dolor.

-Ella se estaba transformando. Para la hibrido Escarlata, eso lo habría controlado, ya que desde su nacimiento fue así, pero a esta joven la modificaron y si se transformaba terminaría perdiendo su conciencia por completo.-Me di la vuelta, comenzando a caminar lentamente.

-Eres un monstruo.-Hablo uno de ellos.

-Vayan y comuniquen esto a sus mayores y digan que "Titania" está eliminando a las hibridaciones de la nueva generación.-Sonreí con burla, aunque mis ojos estaban totalmente opacos.-Tengan por seguro que les arruinare sus planes, así que no se confíen de mí.

-Ten por seguro que te buscaremos y te mataremos, Titania.

Sin más comencé a correr, apretando mis puños fuertemente al grado de que mis uñas me hicieran daño. Encontré a la pequeña niña, mirándome totalmente asustada, por lo que únicamente le sonreí y la cargue para comenzar a correr.

En lo que pasábamos encontrábamos a pocos civiles, por lo que con gran cautela salimos del pueblo sin ser vistos por los hechiceros. Tomaron a más humanos, pero no podíamos regresarnos ya que si comenzábamos una rebelión, nuevamente todos morirían y todo habría sido en vano.

-¡No podemos dejar a mi esposo!-Grito desesperada una anciana, que estaba llorando con gran fuerza.-Por favor, deben volver por él.

Nos rogó, por lo que solo baje la cabeza.

-Lo lamento señora, pero si se dan cuenta sabrán que realmente se escaparon una gran cantidad de personas y provocaremos que los encuentren y los encierren.-Hablo con pena Ultear, tratando de contenerse las ganas de volver.

-Por favor.-Comento con gran pesadez la mujer, cayendo al piso de rodillas y aferrándose a la tierra.-¿Dejaran morir a una persona?

Eso al parecer impacto a Ultear y Meredy, ya que abrieron los ojos totalmente sorprendidas. Fruncí el ceño al ver que eso sin duda las había cambiado de opinión. Ultear bajo la mirada y desenvaino su espada, dedicándome una mirada decidida, por lo que mire con reproche a la anciana.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-Pregunte encarándome a ella.

-Muévete Erza.-Me ordeno, por lo que la tome del brazo.-No permitiré que más personas mueran, si tengo la oportunidad de salvarlos.-Sus labios se fruncieron y sus ojos mostraron determinación, por lo que suspire con gran pesar.

-No iras.

-Tú no me dirás que hacer.

-¡Todos huyan lo más pronto y vayan al pueblo más cercano!-Grite, llamando la atención de todos, por lo que la mayoría que se encontraba asustados asintieron sin muchos ánimos.-Lleven a esta mujer y denle comida.

Saque cinco bloques pequeños de oro, por lo que todos me miraron totalmente sorprendidos, incluyendo a Meredy y a Ultear. Los extendí a la que parecía ser la hija de la señora, por lo que me miro totalmente agradecida.

-No es mucho, pero sobrevivirán con ese oro todos ustedes.

-Muchas gracias, señorita.-Hablo un hombre, comenzando a caminar en dirección opuesta a la del pueblo.

-¡No! ¡Debo volver por mi esposo!-La anciana comenzó a gritar más fuerte, por lo que apreté fuertemente los puños.

Cuando me di vuelta para ver al pueblo, abrí enormemente los ojos al ver que Ultear iba corriendo a gran velocidad hacia el pueblo. Dirigí una mirada realmente molesta a Meredy, que solo bajo la mirada aguantando las lágrimas.

-Saca a estas personas de aquí y te esperamos a cinco kilómetros de aquí. Encontraras una cascada, métete abajo de la cascada.-Le ordene en voz baja. No espere respuesta, solo comencé a correr a gran velocidad.

Para entonces Ultear ya se había adentrado al pueblo, por lo que apreté con gran fuerza mi mandíbula. Use la transformación de la "Armadura del vuelo" pero ni así podía alcanzarla. Realmente se había adelantado mucho más de lo que deseaba, por lo que no tenía alguna probabilidad de alcanzarla antes de que se adentrara al pueblo.

Estando a fuera del pueblo, a unos metros realmente de distancia, vi que una gran cantidad de hechiceros comenzaban a entrar por la entrada principal. Posiblemente ahora era un nuevo punto de reunión y era seguro que llevaban planeando atacar ese Reino, ya que ahora todo estaba perfectamente calculado respecto a las guardias y a los caballeros que parecían entrar.

Sin llamar la atención y esconder toda la magia que tenía, encaje las dos espadas en un muro que se encontraba para proteger al pueblo. Ambas espadas se encajaron, por lo que las tome como impulso para lograr subirá arriba de estas y comenzar a correr por arriba de las casas que ahora se encontraban totalmente destruidas.

Visualice a Ultear y vi que se encontraba cerca de una caravana donde encerraban a los humanos. Deje escapar un leve gemido para llamar la atención y al parecer lo logre. Lance una espada a varios metros e hice que una casa se destruyera por la fuerza de esta misma. Los hechiceros que se encontraban alrededor comenzaron a correr lo más rápido a donde habían escuchado el gran y molesto ruido, por lo que descuidaron la caravana por un momento demasiado pequeño.

Al estar completamente cerrada no podíamos ver a las personas que estaban adentro, pero una mano arrugada y pequeña se asomó desde arriba, por lo que mi corazón se estrujo al ver eso. Ultear que estaba arriba de la caravana, comenzó a golpearla sin hacer mucho ruido.

Sin esperar más, me quite la capa que traía puesta y libere un cuarenta por ciento de la magia oscura que tenía. Las alas negras salieron y la sangre no tardo en manchar el suelo. Coloque la capa en mi cabeza tapando especialmente mi cabello, que poco a poco se convertía más y más opaco. Me dirigí a lado de Ultear y cuando ella volteo, quedo totalmente horrorizada. Estaba a punto de atacarme, pero rompí su espada en dos, por lo que las aventé a varios metros del lugar.

-¿Quién eres?-Me pregunto con recelo, mirando totalmente sorprendida mis alas.-Asqueroso demonio, no permitiré que dañes a estas personas.

La mire de una manera indiferente. Vi que adentro de la caravana había demasiadas personas de edad avanzada, por lo que solamente les dedique una mirada triste.

-Lo lamento tanto.-Dije únicamente para tomar a Ultear de la cintura.

-No te preocupes, nuestro destino era morir…Princesa Escarlata.-Escuche con voz monótona al hombre que había sacado la mano.

Sin duda eso había hecho que mi corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos. Si pudiera golpearme por lo inhumana que me estaba convirtiendo, seguramente acabaría muerta por tantos golpes.

-¡Déjame!-Comenzó a gritar.-Monstruo…

-Cállate Ultear.

-¿Er…Erza?-Tartamudeo un poco, dejando ver que sus ojos no podían abrirse más.

No conteste, solamente me dispuse a volar y perderme de la vista de cualquiera. Por un momento voltee abajo y vi en esos segundos como los de la caravana eran llevados adentro del castillo.

Otro Reino era destruido por lo mismo.

¿Cuánto tiempo iba a pasar para que eso se detuviera? ¿Realmente yo y Zeref podríamos parar algo tan horrendo como eso? Sabia a la perfección que había magos puros buenos y malos, humanos buenos y malos y hechiceros malos y no tan malos.

Todos crecimos con las leyes de la vida. Matar para sobrevivir.

Para los hechiceros, su supervivencia consistía realmente en la muerte de los magos puros. El de los humanos normales, era estar totalmente alejados de cualquier tipo de magia, ya sea pura u oscura. Todo tenía una ley que se había implantado desde tiempos perdidos. El primer ser en practicar la hechicería realmente no era el ser que los hechiceros idolatraban.

Entramos al bosque desde arriba, viendo como no podíamos distinguir absolutamente nada de lo que se encontraba abajo. Todo era tan insignificante desde arriba y eso era de lo que teníamos que tener cuidado.

De repente un vago recuerdo inundo mi cabeza.

_-Un día, usted será quien gobierne, My Lady._

_-¿Por qué alguien como yo? Solo soy una niña._

_-Porque usted es la base para revivir al ser que gobernara con usted._

_-Entonces…_

_-¡Métanla a la cámara de torturas!_

Levante mi rostro, esperando que el viento se llevara cualquier tipo de recuerdo. No me podía aferrar al pasado y maldecir nuevamente las tantas cosas pasadas. Había superado demasiadas cosas para querer caer por mis patéticos lamentos y vivir de ellos.

_-¿Jellal? ¿Ese es tu nombre?_

Debía resistir y comenzar a mover la pieza de ajedrez de mi tablero, si es que quería dar un el primer jaque hacia la situación.

_-Te puedo pasar cualquier cosa que vaya hacia mí, pero intenta lastimar a Lucy y en este caso a Jellal nuevamente y te matare de la peor manera, patética humana._

Pero recordé el motivo por el que vivía y no era del todo mi Reino, no era del todo Lucy. Mi todo era Jellal. Posiblemente ahora me daba cuenta de que había hecho todo por él. Solo por su bienestar y no por el de nadie más.

"No busco un dios bueno en el infierno"

Volé por un rato llevando conmigo a Ultear, que desde hace tiempo se había callado y miraba todo demasiado seria e incluso podía deducir que molesta. No me preocupe, me preocupaba más al ver que el grupo de humanos seguían caminando lento a la dirección contrario del castillo, por lo que solo pase arriba de ellos pero sin siquiera ser vista. A lo lejos divise una cascada por lo que baje vuelo y al estar cerca de la cascada nos adentramos por completo.

Habíamos quedado totalmente mojadas, pero eso al parecer a ninguna de las dos nos importaba. Meredy que estaba adentro quedo totalmente horrorizada al ver mi aspecto, por lo que únicamente lo que hice fue regresar a mi estado normal. Tenía la capacidad de estar consiente hasta en un setenta por ciento de mi estado "demoníaco" por lo que me era posible el controlarme de mis dos maneras, aunque Zeref se había empeñado a enseñarme a manejar mi magia pura, siendo aún atacada por magia oscura.

-No nos dijiste nada…-Hablo con voz muy poco audible Ultear.-Te consideramos como nuestra hermana y tú no pudiste comentarnos algo tan pequeño.

-…-No dije nada, únicamente vi como Meredy no entendía nada.

-El mundo entero está en guerra por ti desde hace diecinueve años y aun así no fuiste capaz de mencionarnos algo así.-Meredy capto y rápidamente se llevó sus manos a su boca, tratando de contener la impresión.-El mundo se está yendo al diablo por ti desde hace casi dos años y tú solo te quedas observando.

-Sí.-Conteste únicamente, viéndola de manera totalmente fría.

-¡¿En que estabas pensando?! Podemos ahorita mismo delatarte con los hechiceros y regresar a la normalidad, pero eso no regresara a nuestros padres que dieron prácticamente la vida por tu culpa.

-El mundo puede morir después de dos años.-Hable con voz totalmente sobria.-Si quieren morir ustedes ahorita mismo está bien, pero estoy tratando de salvar todo el mundo y desgraciadamente no puedo pensar antes en una o dos personas, por más cruel que se escuche.

Ambas quedaron totalmente sorprendidas, por lo que Ultear saco rápidamente una bola de cristal e hizo que varias rocas con forma de picos me rodearan. Meredy solo observaba, tratando de controlar el llanto que la situación le provocaba.

-Erza, te daré la oportunidad de que confíes en nosotras y nos digas lo que sucedes. En caso contrario me encargare de matarte aquí mismo.

-Antes de eso, ¿Qué saben acerca de mí?-Pregunte, totalmente calmada.

-Una híbrido nació en el Reino de Fiore y las hechiceras comenzaron a capturar a los niños que posiblemente tenían su edad. Esa híbrido murió hace un año siete meses y el mundo ahora está buscando otro híbrido.-Los picos cada vez se acercaban más a mí, por lo que solo suspire.-Tu eres ese híbrido. Ese híbrido no murió hace siete años y ahora está presente ante nosotras.

-Bien.-Me senté tranquilamente, aun siendo apuntada con las rocas.-La híbrido es realmente la Reina de Fiore.

Ambas se quedaron totalmente impresionadas.

-¿Eres de la realeza?-Pregunto Meredy, con miedo.

-Lo soy.

-¡Desgraciada!...

-Cuando tome mi lugar como Reina de Fiore, algo que no estaba predestinado paso y eso hizo que marcara el futuro del mundo.-Hable, ignorando completamente el comentario de Ultear.-Un día Oración Seis, un gremio de magia pura, con ideales oscuros. Secuestraron a mi hermana creyendo que era yo. Al principio tenía miedo, realmente muy dentro sabía que era lo que buscaban. Un joven de magos pertenecientes a un gremio, del cual yo pertenezco y se llaman "Fairy Tail"-Baje un poco mi vestido, mostrándoles mi insignia.-Me ayudaron a buscar y recuperar a mi hermana y como tal, en ese viaje supieron realmente mi magia oscura. Todavía no era muy sonado que existía un ser que sus padres fueron un hechicero puro y un mago puro. Ambos con sangre Real.

-…-Ambas escuchaban totalmente atentas, mirando con cuidado cada palabra que salía de mis labios.

-Me provocaron y ellos sabían ya que yo existía, como tal desperté y comencé a matar todo lo que me rodeaba. Las chicas que se encontraban adentro secuestradas junto con mi hermana se enteraron de lo que era y supongo que fue como comenzó el rumor. Al final un hombre murió por mi culpa y eso hizo que me molestara demasiado, pero me tenía que controlar. Lo único que me ayudo a controlarme fue la persona de nombre "Jellal". Matamos a algunos miembros de Oración Seis y supimos realmente lo que querían. Despertar al hechicero más poderoso que ha existido…Zeref.

-¡Eso es imposible!-Exclamo asustada, Meredy.-Si se revive será el fin de todo.

-No revivirá.-Dije únicamente, viendo como ambas me miraban desentendidas.-Para poder "revivir"-Eso lo dije con ironía.-a Zeref, se tenía que hacer un conjuro. Magas puras pertenecientes a familias con sangre pura. Una bruja. Un hibrido. Todo lo tenían y todo era perfecto, pero lo que no sabían es que aquello iba a fracasar.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto asustada Ultear.

-Porque Zeref realmente sigue vivo.

Ambas me miraron totalmente shockeadas. Las piedras se cayeron y Ultear quedo de rodillas, con los ojos totalmente horrorizados, aferrándose al suelo donde seguramente pensaba que iba a buscar una solución. Meredy se alejó de mí, llorando y viendo con temor. Ultear comenzó a vomitar con fuerza, posiblemente por el asco que le daba la idea. Eso hizo que mi ceño se frunciera, posiblemente por la perspectiva que tenían ahora del mundo.

-Para entonces yo no sabía eso e igual me aterraba la idea de pensar que alguien como el gran hechicero Zeref viviera. Antes de salir de la guarida de Oración Seis sentí el poder oscuro de alguien increíblemente fuerte, y fácilmente sabía que no tenía ninguna oportunidad de hacer tan siquiera el mínimo daño. Regresamos y en el camino nos encontramos con un carruaje Real que pertenecía a mi padre. Volvimos a Fairy Tail y se dio a conocer la muerte del hombre llamado Rob. Cuando paso el velorio, exigimos saber porque tenía ese tipo de magia y nos enteramos realmente que mi verdadera madre no se llamaba Layla Heartfilia, si no Alice, una hechicera de rango SS para los humanos…

-Una hechicera de la Realeza.-Explico conmocionada Ultear.

-Obviamente me sentí frustrada al saber de lo que era realmente.-Omití el hecho de contar mi infancia.-Y eso provoco muchas disputas realmente. El joven llamado Jellal tuvo ese mismo día un ataque por una enfermedad. Su enfermedad consiste en una experimentación de hechiceras, por lo que es a lo que me he dedicado realmente todo este tiempo a estudiar.-Les mostré los libros del Reino Aster.

-Por eso todos los días estudiabas eso.-Dijo en voz baja Meredy, analizando mi comportamiento cuando vivía en la casa de sus padres.

-Para entonces, en esos días su hermana menor me ayudaba a estudiarlos, pero se me olvidaba que pronto era mi coronación por lo que el consejo mágico me iba a casar con un hombre que ahora es conocido "Laxus Dreyar". Se hizo un baile en Magnolia que era realmente una tradición y se dio a conocer que yo no manejaba magia pura. El consejo no lo creía y yo no lo negué, a pesar de que para entonces yo ya había despertado mi magia pura. Sabía que me estudiarían y si se enteraban que realmente existía alguien como yo no dudarían en matarme y mi prioridad era estar con Jellal, no importara lo que pasara.-Pare un momento, respirando fuertemente.-No todo fue de color de rosa y a pesar de que pase buenos momentos, eso es lo que compensa los malos. Cierto día tuve un ataque directo en mis aposentos, me torturaron de manera psicológica y física, lo que provoco que perdiera mi ojo izquierdo.-Alce mi cabello, mostrándoles el parche de color negro.-Quede en coma semanas y me llevaron a las montañas mi hermana y los integrantes del gremio. Desperté un día y recordé ciertas cosas que prefiero no mencionar. Hui rápidamente y di a entender con mi magia oscura que existía alguien como yo. Fue la imprudencia más grande que pude haber hecho ya que con eso llame prácticamente a todos los hechiceros a atacarme. Para entonces sentía odio hacia todos los hechiceros y lo único que buscaba era matarlos a cualquier cosa y sentía que con el poder que tenía iba realmente a lograr lo que quería. Di a conocer que existía realmente la hibrido y que me encontraba en el Reino de Fiore. Una joven llamada Kagura me detuvo antes de localizar a todos los hechiceros de la región y comenzó una pelea entre ella y yo. Jellal se interpuso y como tal salió un poco lastimado.-Igual omitiría lo que paso en la cabaña ese día.-Me curo y lo cure en una cabaña cerca de donde nos encontrábamos. Al día siguiente regresamos al lugar donde nos quedábamos y ese día decidimos regresar a Magnolia, que es donde se encuentra el castillo.-Pare nuevamente, apretando mis puños con demasiado coraje, por lo que ambas se espantaron un poco.-Ese día me acorralaron y al querer ellos atacar a mis amigos rápidamente me transforme en lo que realmente era. Mi gente sabía que era una hechicera, porque para entonces no se imaginaban que realmente fuera un hibrido. Me desmaye y cuando desperté estaba en una sala jurídica, donde me sentenciaron…Seguía siendo la Reina de Fiore y si los demás Reinos se enteraban que era una hechicera comenzaría una guerra que irónicamente ya estaba desde hace dieciocho años. Mi sentencia por así decirlo era casarme con el ahora conocido "Laxus Dreyar" lo pensé bien y acepte. El día siguiente era mi cumpleaños número dieciocho, por lo tanto mi coronación.

Ambas me miraban con suma pena.

-Al día siguiente, mi cumpleaños número dieciocho, paso algo que cambio el mundo entero. Una pequeña gatita llamada Charle llego a mi habitación antes de mi coronación y fue cuando todo comenzó.

_Flash Black._

_-¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí?-Me pregunto Charle, saliendo de bajo de mi cama._

_-Sentí tu magia.-Hable tranquilamente, comenzando a comer la fruta que estaba en la mesita.- ¿Sabías de esto?_

_-Lo lamento Erza, realmente creí que era mi imaginación, aunque no había visto en mis visiones que te iban a atacar y quitar el ojo izquierdo.-Al igual que yo comenzó a comer con tranquilidad._

_-¿Cuánto tiempo me queda de vida?_

_-No te preocupes, realmente no morirás…hoy no.-Sus dos alas comenzaron a salir.-Cuando acabo el baile vi que Laxus iba a intentar atacarte para quitar tu Reino pero, las cosas cambiaron, ahora algo peor pasara y realmente te quedan unas horas antes de que eso suceda, ¿quieres que te diga tu futuro?_

_-Antes de que me lo digas, ¿Estarás dispuesta a ayudarme?-Pregunte totalmente seria, comenzando a tomar vino._

_-Puede que no sea de mucha ayuda y que esa ayuda será realmente para Lucy, Jellal y Makarov._

_-Me sorprende demasiado tu poder, Charle._

_-Me sorprende mucho la frialdad con la que estas tomando este asunto, Erza._

_-Realmente aún tengo que vivir pero, me es algo triste el tener que dejar todo atrás y sobretodo dejar a Jellal, pero, sé que no es el fin…no todavía._

_-Entonces, te contare lo que ocurrió, lo que ocurre y lo que ocurrirá._

_-Lo lamento, Fiore._

_Espere con ansias el que ella hablara. No teníamos mucho tiempo y sabía que algo haría que ese día cambiara mi vida._

_-Según el destino, tu hoy morirás.-Abrí los ojos realmente sorprendida.-Cuando se dé a conocer tu nombramiento como Reina de Fiore, ciento cincuenta hechiceros de alto rango entraran al castillo y posiblemente otros cuatrocientos de rango más bajo atacaran a todo Fiore. Las muertes serán inevitables, Erza._

_-¿Cómo moriré?-Pregunte algo cabizbaja._

_-Protegiendo a Lucy que será atacada por una hechicera llamada "Imitatia". Esa fue la razón por la que quedaste mayormente herida, pero tú misma te suicidaras en frente de todos._

_Me quede totalmente impactada por lo que me contaba. No podía respirar y sentía que poco a poco me quedaba sin aliento. _

_-Wendy que se encontrara debajo de ti, será destrozada por un gran bloque que se caerá en su cuerpo. Jellal protegerá a los que estén cercas, pero su corazón comenzara a fallar y dos hechiceros llamados "Rogue y Sting" lo mataran. Esos mismos hechiceros fueron los que te quitaron tu ojo izquierdo. Makarov se adentrara al castillo y saldrá victorioso, pero lo matara el consejo debido a que ya no les he de importancia._

_-¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Lo de los jóvenes que me torturaron?_

_-Ellos trabajan para Kagura y para Laxus…_

_-Tuve un sueño ayer con mi madre, ella me dijo que ayudara a Laxus.-La interrumpí.-Laxus no creo que sea tan malo después de todo, tal vez solo queda hacerlo ver la luz y que reflexione sobre todo esto._

_-Entonces ahora solo te queda confiar en Laxus, Erza.-Me hablo con voz totalmente seria.-Tu morirás al igual que todos ellos y para eso te estoy diciendo. Ahora que lo sabes el destino se manipulara a nuestro favor. _

_Me quede callada, tratando de contener toda la frustración que sentía, pero de inmediato sentí como el color de mis ojos se hacía opaco y como mis manos dejaban de temblar. Había tomado una decisión y era en lo único que podía confiar. Era mi fin._

_-Los hechiceros me quieren para revivir a Zeref, ¿verdad?-Pregunte, con voz totalmente autoritaria._

_-Sí._

_-Bien. Escucha las órdenes que te daré, Charle.-Respire hondo, tratando de controlar mis emociones.-Hoy en la coronación se dará a conocer mi matrimonio con Laxus, por lo que lo afirmare y eso hará que después de mi muerte él se quede con Fiore._

_-Pero tú no morirás…_

_-Espera, deja que termine.-La regañe levemente.-En el ataque de los hechiceros, no cubriré a Lucy porque tu harás que los miembros de Fairy Tail que me vayan a ver hoy tengan un ángulo donde se aprecie todo lo que pasa y que vean cada movimiento. Estoy segura que Natsu ira enseguida, por lo que me contendré en ayudarla, por más que lo desee. Así salvaremos la primera vida. Tu esconderás a Wendy y que ella no vea ni este cerca para curar a Jellal cuando caiga, ya que seré yo la que lo proteja. La segunda vida se salvara. Peleare adentro del castillo y tratare de que Jellal vaya conmigo. _

_-¿No crees que es un poco estúpido? Pueden pelear en frente de todos y mostrar tu fortaleza y así posiblemente te acepten por lo que eres._

_-No. Existe una guerra por diferencia de ideas, mi madre me lo dijo y lo que traeré será unir a los hechiceros y los magos._

_-No entiendo._

_-Antes de meterme al castillo al luchar, revelare a todos que soy una hechicera o mejor dicho una hibridación de un mago puro y un hechicero puro. Dejare a todos sin magia por unos minutos y eso hará que todos se debiliten. Tendrán la oportunidad de pelear con sus puños y no con la magia que tanto se enorgullecen. Dentro del castillo luchare con cualquier hechicero que vea y hare que lleve ventaja, cuando tenga la oportunidad de salir gravemente herida lo hare en frente de los ojos de Jellal, le pediré que él siga mi batalla y cuando el caiga debido a su enfermedad, noqueare al hechicero. El creerá cuando se levante, que lo vencí a pesar de lo herida que estaba, por lo que cabe la posibilidad de que cualquier hechicero que este me mate. Pero para entonces mi padre se encargara de los que estén dentro del castillo. Tú me ayudaras en lo que sigue. _

_-Habla._

_-Consigue con Porlyusica una lacrima de petrificación. Cuando estemos totalmente solos lo petrificare y como tal así quedara fuera del tablero el antiguo Rey de la familia Dreyar. En ese momento, cuando encuentren su cuerpo, me cortare el cabello bañado de mi sangre, por lo que me daré a conocer como muerta. Pensaran que fue un hechicero, pero para que no comience otra guerra dirás que yo me sacrifique para proteger el cuerpo de mi padre. Así nadie tendrá motivo para seguir luchando. Me esperaras en los calabozos y te daré nuevas órdenes. Has que Lucy renuncie a su puesto y que Laxus tome por completo el Reino de Fiore. Los hechiceros estarán inconformes por saber que no existe ningún miembro de la familia Dreyar, pero no atacaran ya que no tendrán motivos. Yo me encargare de unir esos dos mundos y cuando sea el tiempo, me presentare a conocer en Fiore nuevamente. Mientras tanto, tú te quedaras con unas copias de los libros del Reino Aster e investigaras por tu parte, yo en cambio, me hare pasar por una civil en distintos continentes e investigare el libro. Nunca volveré a ver a Lucy ni a Jellal, porque cuando haya unido ambos mundos, moriré yo realmente Charle._

_-Creo que es lo mejor para todos, Erza.-Bajo la cabeza, comenzando a rascar con sus patitas.-Pero solo vi lo que pasara este día, no te puedo asegurar un futuro con los demás días. Por eso mismo, nos volveremos a ver y trata de no morir hasta no tener una cura para Jellal y que no hayas conseguido lo que querías. El mundo será una dictadura o una gloria, si es una dictadura ¡tú tomaras responsabilidad de lo que ocurre!_

_Abrí los ojos realmente sorprendida. Inclusive, aunque esperaba cosas con esa magnitud de sorpresa, aun no podía creerlo y realmente me costaba más que creerlo ya que todo parecía un melodrama, totalmente organizado._

_Deje que el vino callera al piso, manchando por completo el tapete de color blanco que se encontraba abajo. Charle solo me miraba con seriedad, esperando alguna orden o reacción para poder actuar y es que realmente me costaba tan siquiera pensar en algo, o procesar todas sus palabras. Vi con el ceño fruncido como tocaban la puerta, por lo que tarde unos segundos en reaccionar._

_-Has lo que te dije, cuando acabe la ceremonia de mi coronación y pase eso, ven al castillo, exactamente a los túneles, allí te daré nuevas órdenes.-Le hable en voz baja, conteniéndome las ganas de incluso gritar de frustración.-Hasta entonces, cuídalos Charle, no dejes que nada les ocurra._

_-No te preocupes Erza, yo me ocupare de ellos y desviare ese cruel futuro para ellos, por ahora tú encárgate de lo que se viene y trata de que no te descubran, si ellos te descubren antes de que todo pase, no solo tú morirás, si no ellos también, en especial ella._

_-No te preocupes, he aprendido a controlar mis emociones y ahora menos que nunca será la excepción.-Hable con voz firme, ocultando mis ojo derecho con todo el flequillo.-Nos vemos en unas horas, mientras tanto, vive Charle._

_-Igual tú, Erza.-Sin más salió por la ventana, cerrándola con su misma magia._

_Ahora solo tenía que esperar…esperar a que llegara el momento. Por alguna razón, tenía miedo, tenía demasiado miedo y no podía moverme pero, sabía que no podía quedarme solo a temblar. Las circunstancias te hacen quien eres._

_Fin Flash Black._

-Ahora sé que el mundo se convirtió en una dictadura por mis acciones, pero no me arrepiento porque mi meta sigue siendo la misma.

Ultear hizo que bajaran las piedras para comenzar a derramar lágrimas. Sus puños chocaban con el suelo varias veces y trataba de controlar los gritos que quería.

-Tu vida ha sido tan dura y aun así piensas en querer cambiar todo.-Me abrazo Meredy, por lo que abrí los ojos realmente impactada.-Te ayudare Erza y lograremos contigo que este mundo deje de ser un infierno que pudo haber sido peor, si no fuera por tus valientes acciones.

-¿Cómo es que sabes que Zeref está vivo?-Hablo con voz rota Ultear, aun sin dejar de llorar.

-Ese día realmente el destino cambio.-Me solté levemente del agarre de Meredy, para comenzar a caminar en frente de Ultear.-En los calabozos me encontré realmente a Zeref y ofreció que me uniera con él. Como tal, el me ayudaría, pero yo también lo ayudaría.-Pare un momento, comenzando a sonreír con nostalgia.-Él es un ser realmente sorprendente y no es lo que piensan. Nos separamos de caminos y nos volveremos a encontrar en unos meses, pero para entonces el morirá, al igual que yo.

Ambas me miraron totalmente horrorizadas.

-¡No digas tonterías! Tú no puedes morir…

-Es mi destino. Unir a los dos mundos y morir como tal, al igual que él.-Voltee arriba, viendo como algunas mariposas pasaban para ocultarse de la lluvia que había afuera.-Yo curare a Jellal y uniré a los dos mundos. Zeref morirá en manos de Natsu Dragneel y me ayudara a unir lo que por su magia, él creo.

Las abrace a ambas, mientras que acariciaba sus cabellos con gracia y elegancia.

-Ellos no son diferentes a nosotros, tienen miedo y por miedo hacen todo por sobrevivir. Los magos puros no hemos hecho más que rechazarlos desde tiempos antiguos, por lo que ellos crearon sus ideales malignos. La magia no deja de ser magia y cada ser es capaz de decidir cómo utilizarla, es lo que nos define como buenos o malos.

-Por esa razón no puedes morir por las personas que corren peligro, ¿verdad?-Me pregunto Ultear, seguramente recordando la acción de la anciana. Solamente me dedique a asentir.-No puedes dar tu vida por uno, porque darás tu vida por muchos.

_Me alegrara que lo entendieran y me dolía también el pensar que en esos momentos en que ellas y yo charlábamos, miles de personas seguían muriendo. En esos momentos en que una palabra salía de mi boca, seguramente mis amigos morían uno tras otro. _

-Nosotras te ayudaremos a conseguir esa paz.-Hablo Meredy, sin soltarnos.

**Bien chicos :D aquí acaba el capitulo. Dios ya se saben un poco de lo que hablaron Charle y Erza D: ¿Qué tal se les hizo el plan? :33 la verdad es que yo lo pensé varios días y eso fue lo que se me hizo perfecto jejeje**

**Ahora también ya saben el pacto de Erza y Zeref D: Dios, me encanta hacer tanto show XD jajaja pero es que a eso me sigo dedicando w Esperare con ansias que tal se les hizo el capitulo y dios, decirme que tal voy :D siento que cada vez vamos más para el final, a pesar de que a la historia aun le falta muchos capítulos jeje u_u **

**Gracias por sus bellos reviews y los seguire esperando en este capitulo que sin duda me esforcé demasiado :D Seguramente piensan que Erza y Jellal ya mero se encuentran, pero no u_u aun les falta pasar por algo que definirá ahora si al 100 % mi historia y que sabran realmente como acabara todo jojojojo**

**UNA PREGUNTA:**

**1.-¿Les gusta como escribo y como narro?**

**Por favor, eso me ayudara mucho a saber si voy bien o voy mal n_n Comence a leer los primero capítulos y narraba super feo x_x por eso mismo los editare y que queden mucho mejor jejeje Se los agradecer demasiado w**

**Bueno, los espero en el siguiente capitulo donde ahora si se retoma la historia de donde se habia quedado que van a ir a Magnolia D: Este fue el capitulo más largo que he hecho con un total de más de ocho mil palabras, por lo que creo que es de los capítulos donde más me he esforzado :D **

**Tambien los espero en mi otro fic totalmente JERZA llamado **

**MONOTONIA DEL CORAZÓN.**

**Apenas voy en el primer capitulo y al parecer a muchos les gusto la idea w espero y los lectores de ESCARLATA pasen y lean MONOTONIA DEL CORAZON y me digan que tal por favor :D **

**Ya va a ser Hallowen :D por lo que espero que se la pasen muy bien y en puras fiestas xD okay no jaja, pero si disfrutarlo :3 en mi país México no se celebra eso, pero en muchos países si n_n aquí es conocido el dia de los muertos, que es una fecha muy hermosa realmente n_n Por cierto, en estos días subiré un one-shot de Wendy, que es para un pequeño concurso jejeje, espero que me apoyen con sus reviews lo más posible y yo les aviso cuando por mi pagina de Facebook que es "Fanfics-Fanfiction IleyBriseo" Donde les dare cualquier tipo de información-**

**Gracias por esperarme estas dos semanas y espero que el capítulos les guste tanto como a mi me gusto :D espero sus hermosos Reviews/comentarios y me digan que tal :D hasta la próxima.**


	21. Nuestro plan

**Hola a todos c: Ya se que tarde las semanas en traer el cap de la semana, pero es que la inspiración no me surgio y tuve conflictos emocionales en como seguir la historia ya que todas mis ideas se fueronXD pero ya traje el cap y déjenme decirles que termino de una manera más que sorprendente :o (casi no se me da decir eso siempre xD) **

**En el capitulo anterior recibí muy pocos Reviews y visitas TTwTT y eso me quito la inspiración por completo TT-TT y más porque siento que cada vez se acerca más el finalTT-TT **

**Pero para TitaniaSoul, Ryuuran y Clauda decidi actualizar esta semana ya que iba a tardar otra semana TT-TT (soy una desconsiderada) **

**En este mes de noviembre posiblemente tarde unos días más y sobretodo porque es el ultimo mes del semestre y tengo demasiados proyectos que terminar (Pero la niña quiere estudiar ingeniería TT-TT) pero les prometo que les dare un excelente capitulo en lo que es todo noviembre y como regalo de navidad c: les dare un excelente capitulo que todavía no pienso, pero seguramente será genial xDD **

**TitaniaSoul:Muchas gracias por responder mi pregunta :'D del capitulo anterior y sobre Zeref pronto se sabra todo de él :33 y te aseguro que el es clave esencial para terminar mi historia jojojo**

**Ryuuran:Muchas gracias igual por responder mi pregunta y te agradezco que siempre leas mi historia y dejes comentario, de verdad c: y sobre tus preguntas si, los de la caravana al estar abajo lograron identificar el tipo de magia de erza y sobretodo su rostro c: y Ultear ya sabia usar magia desde antes (creo que me falto aclarar eso xD) pero Meredy no. Y lo de Kagura y Laxus se dara a conocer pronto :D y si, la saga favorita de todos fue la 3 jojo c: **

**Claudia: A mi también me conmovio demasiado cuando dejaron atrás a los ancianitos TT-TT pero tenia que darle drama jojo Muchas gracias y realmente me alaga que esta sea de las pocas historias que te haya llamado la atención :D se que al principio narraba horrible, pero trate de mejorar poco a poco XD prometo dar unos excelentes capítulos de aquí en adelante c: **

**Bueno chicos, sin más los dejo para que disfruten el capitulo de la semana c: si les gusto no olviden dejar Reviews/Comentario por favor. Bye **

Nuestro plan.

-¿Se encuentran listos?-Pregunto Natsu, con voz seria y firme.

Todos asentimos, únicamente para comenzar a mirar hacia la puerta y ver como las ventanas se iluminaban por la frondosa iluminación de los rayos que caían en Magnolia. Tomamos nuestras cosas y antes de salir, Natsu tomo una capa y me la coloco en los hombros. Ante tal gesto no pude evitar sonreír levemente.

-Creo que es claro que deben de tener en cuenta que no deben de ser vistos.-Hablo el maestro Gildarts, analizando cada gesto que hacíamos.- Pero si llegaran a ser vistos. Natsu dará la señal e inmediatamente los hijos de los magos y las magas del gremio irán al norte. Los demás iremos a ayudar a los que van a Magnolia.

-Yo me encargare de cuidar a los que irán conmigo, por si llegaran a descubrirlos.-Dijo Kana.

-No deben de ser tan pesimistas. Nosotros nos encargaremos de buscar comida y todas las cosas que necesitan y llegaremos totalmente a salvo.-Antes de darnos cuenta, Natsu tomo a Asuka y le coloco su bufanda tan característica.-Tenemos que vivir, y por eso mismo prometo que no fallaremos en esta misión.

-Si Jellal estuviera aquí todo sería más fácil.-Con voz deprimida hablo Levy.

-Jellal no está y posiblemente pase mucho tiempo para volver a verlo. No dependeremos siempre de su fuerza, además es demasiado pedirle ayuda en su actual estado.

-Concuerdo con Gray.

-Lo mejor es no incluir en estos asuntos a Jellal.-Hable, llamando la atención de todos.-Él opto por ir a una misión larga y sé que lo hace solo para olvidar el dolor que siente al recordar a mi hermana.-Todos bajaron la cabeza en modo de pésame, por lo que hizo que doliera más.-Es egoísta de su parte, pero también es egoísta de nuestra parte el querer involucrarlo a algo que le dolerá más.

-Lucy…

-Está bien Happy. Nosotros podremos ir a Magnolia y regresar a salvo.

-Bien.-El maestro se paró, dándole una pequeña lacrima a Wendy.-Natsu, Lucy, Levy, Mirajane, Wendy, Gray, Juvia, Charle y Happy. Les ordeno que regresen aquí sanos y salvos.

Nadie dijo nada, pero alzamos la mano, dejando únicamente a la vista el dedo índice y el pulgar. Inconscientemente las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis mejillas.

Salimos y el clima era extremadamente helado y nublado. Las nubes no dejaban tan siquiera ver un poco del hermoso sol que se encontraba escondido, por lo que hacía que el ambiente fuera perfecto para describir un apocalipsis. El lugar en donde nos encontrábamos, o mejor dicho, donde se encontraba el gremio era dentro del frondoso bosque a unos cuantos kilómetros de Magnolia. Inclusive si caminábamos todo un día, posiblemente llegábamos a las montañas pertenecientes de Magnolia.

Todos iban completamente callados, posiblemente sumidos en sus pensamientos negativos que últimamente rondaban, y a decir verdad, no puedo excluirme de tales pensamientos y pensar en lo que ellos están sintiendo.

Hace unos años, Magnolia vivía en una época dorada donde los antepasados de mi padre se habían encargado de crear. Existían reglas, pero nunca había llegado a una tiranía donde todo fuera cruelmente arrebatado. Inclusiva Erza que fue la última reina del linaje directo de la familia Dreyar, estaba segura que llevaría al mundo a una época dorada.

Tuvo momentos en que la hicieron como tal, y siempre admire el simple hecho de que a pesar de los traumas causados en su niñez, no se dio por vencido y lucho con toda su fuerza para evitar la depravación que no llegaba a Magnolia, pero llegaba a otros continentes, otros países y otros Reinos. Ahora que soy capaz de ver esa depravación, me doy cuenta de que nuestro mundo realmente era hermoso, porque ignorábamos por completo lo que pasaba a nuestro alrededor. El consejo me tomo como un remplazo en caso de que Erza muriera, pero nunca aprendí a liderar algo tan bien como ella y sigo pensando de que si el mundo tiene salvación, yo no seré la que tomara el trono de Fiore.

-¡No se distraigan!-Grito Gray, protegiendo a Levy de un ataque aéreo.

-¿Están atacando Fiore?-Pregunto asustada Wendy.

-No hablen.-Susurro Mirajane.-Disminuyan toda su magia o si no seremos rastreados.

Todos asentimos totalmente espantados. Al momento de disminuir nuestra magia, nos dimos cuenta de que a lo lejos se sentía una magia realmente aterradora…una magia oscura que posiblemente superaba cualquier magia que existiera. Al momento de voltear a vernos, dándonos a entender que si habíamos sentido eso, Mirajane nos guio corriendo a la entrada de unas colinas que estaban cercas. Los ataques seguían cayendo, posiblemente de hechiceros que se encontraban en las montañas y lanzaban su magia.

-Pronto anochecerá, entonces será cuando comenzaremos a movernos.-Susurro con precaución, Mirajane.-Sé que es peligroso, pero en este momento nos estamos jugando el cincuenta por ciento y el cincuenta por ciento.

-¡Es hora de darle una paliza a esos estúpidos hechiceros que creen que pueden tomar todo!

-Contrólate, Natsu.-La voz seria de Gray hizo que Natsu frunciera más el ceño.

-Juvia tiene miedo.

-No debes tener miedo, Juvia.-La anime, tocando levemente sus hombros.

-¡¿Dónde está Natsu?!-Todos preguntamos, viendo como a lo lejos se veía corriendo a Natsu, justamente a la dirección donde se encontraba Magnolia.

-¡Oh no!-La mirada de Mirajane era de completo miedo.-No tenemos opción, Natsu no se detendrá hasta llegar a Magnolia, así que corramos. Charle lleva a Wendy volando y Happy lleva a Levy.

Ambos asintieron y comenzaron a volar. Seguimos el rastro de Natsu y a pesar de que sabía que íbamos corriendo atrás de él, no se detenía por nada. Podía hacerme la idea de que quería llegar lo más rápido posible y regresar lo más rápido posible, pero en momentos así, actuar de tal manera nos llevara por completo a una muerte segura.

Llevábamos media hora corriendo y nos encontrábamos todos realmente agotados, e incluso a lo lejos se veía que la velocidad de Natsu había disminuido, por lo que nos dejamos caer pesadamente.

-Esa magia oscura…

-Era muy similar a la de Erza.-Hablamos Levy y yo en unisonó.

-No compares el nivel de magia oscura de Erza…con esa cosa que haya sido.-Hablo con rencor Gray, mirándonos sumamente molesto.-No la recuerden por esas cosas. A ella no le gustaría.

Juvia que miraba todo desde algo alejada, bajo la cabeza un poco dolida.

-Creo que Erza-san usaba su magia oscura para el bien.-Se levantó, sacudiendo su vestido azul.-Seguramente a alguien como ella que poseía dos magias, le era realmente un honor el proteger a los que amaba con lo que las personas consideraban malo. Ese día me dio a entender eso.

-No hablen más de Erza.-Con un susurro que quedo en el aire, se escuchó Natsu.-No hablen de ella de esa manera. Ella no ha muerto y ustedes lo saben.

-¡Deja de negar lo evidente, Natsu! ¡Deja en paz la memoria de mi hermana!

-Deja tú de pensar en ella con tanta pena.-Eso sin duda me había dejado atónita.-Deja de pensar que su sacrificio fue estúpido, porque no lo fue, Lucy. Su cuerpo no está con nosotros, pero su alma sí. Ella no está muerta para mí.

Baje la cabeza ante tal pensamiento. Sin duda eso hacía que me sintiera como una fracasada. Nuevamente las lágrimas asomaban mi rostro y mi agonía se daba a conocer…era una cobarde que no afrontaba un acto noble.

Después de eso nadie hablo. Todos se habían ido a descansar en alguna rama de algún árbol, para comenzar la búsqueda nuevamente. Natsu y yo no habíamos hablado, mientras que los demás simplemente no comentaron nada y dejaron que esas palabras se las llevara el aire. Posiblemente con eso todo mejoraría.

En la mañana siguiente, todos comenzamos a caminar y a pesar de que corriendo habíamos abarcado un gran territorio, faltaba un poco más para llegar o tan siquiera acércanos. El tiempo y las horas pasaron rápidamente y llego la tarde, a punto de oscurecer nuevamente. Ya habíamos llegado a la entrada de las montañas de Magnolia. En todo el camino nadie había dicho ni una sola palabra, e igual fue hasta llegar por completo a Magnolia.

Ya tenía tiempo en que no veíamos algo tan espantoso. Todo estaba destruido y las casas de las personas más humildes estaban destruidas completamente.

-Esto es horrible…-No pudo acabar la frase Levy, igual comenzando escapar leves lágrimas.- ¿Dónde está Magnolia? ¿Dónde está mi padre? ¿Dónde está el Rey Makarov? ¿Dónde están las esperanzas?

Todos miramos realmente apenados la situación, tratando de no dejar que nuestras emociones nos controlaran.

-Busquen en las primeras casas algo de harina, trigo, cualquier cosa que encuentren de comida y medicina.-Mirajane que tomo el puesto como líder, nos comenzó a decir lo que debíamos hacer.-No se acerquen más de la mitad de Magnolia, que los guardias de Laxus seguramente es donde protegen a los nobles asociados con ellos. Las primeras casas son las únicas que pueden ver, no se adelanten más.-Se arrodillo para comenzar a hacer unos dibujos en la tierra.-Lucy ira con Levy y Charle. Gray con Juvia y Wendy. Natsu, Happy y yo.

-¿Por qué tengo que ir contigo?

-Porque yo te tendré vigilado de cualquier imprudencia, Natsu.

-No tienes que cuidarme de nada.-Reclamo con voz muy baja, comenzando a caminar.-No tenemos tiempo, si seguimos holgazaneando seguramente los niños que están en Fairy Tail tendrán más hambre y no podemos permitir eso.

Mi corazón se conmovió tanto, por lo que solo pude ver como cada vez se alejaba más. Antes de voltear a otro rumbo, sabía que tenía que hacer, por cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar y no estuviera en nuestros planes.

Corrí con fuerza y abrace a Natsu por la espalda. Quede en shock cuando comencé a sentir como temblaba posiblemente por el miedo de la ocasión.

-Tengo miedo, Lucy.-Su voz se escuchaba tan rota, que no pude evitar derramar unas leves lagrimas.-Perdimos a Erza. Estamos perdiendo a Jellal…Estamos perdiendo todo Fairy Tail.

-…-No dije nada, sabía perfectamente que tenía la razón y negarlo sería realmente estúpido.

-N…-Su voz se escuchaba rota.-No quiero perderte también. No quiero perder a la persona que quiero.

Eso había sido de las únicas cosas que últimamente hacían latir mi corazón. Con miedo tome la mano de Natsu y lo voltee para besarlo levemente en los labios, con un rose realmente cariñoso y lleno de ternura.

Él me miro totalmente sorprendido, para poco a poco separarse de mí.

-No hagas eso.-Eso me dejo totalmente sorprendida.-Haces que menos quiera separarme de ti y aún tenemos cosas por hacer. Quiero que lo hagas cuando volvamos sanos y salvos al gremio, con lo que prometimos llevar.

Me quede un rato en silencio para después sonreír y comenzar a caminar del lado donde se encontraba Levy y Charle.

-Vuelve pronto y cuida bien de Mira.-Alce la mano, dejando el dedo índice y el pulgar arriba.

Antes de escuchar su respuesta comenzamos a correr Levy y yo, mientras que Charle volaba, aparentemente buscando algo ya que su rostro era de completa concentración. Nosotras solamente nos concentrábamos en buscar casas que no estuvieran tan destruidas.

En varias casas encontramos poca medicina y alguno que otro paquete de harina, trigo y agua potable. Tomamos todo lo que podíamos, pero vi que Levy se detuvo en la puerta de un cuarto pequeño. Me acerque cuidadosamente y vi como el cuarto parecía que era de una niña, ya que en la cama estaba una gran cantidad de muñecas de porcelana, sin embargo el cuarto estaba manchado de sangre.

-Debemos de parar esto.-Hablo con voz totalmente rota.-No podemos permitir que haya más muertes.

Iba a responder, pero algo nos sobresaltó. Escuchamos susurros de afuera, por lo que ambas palidecimos inmediatamente. Cerramos la puerta de la habitación y reducimos toda nuestra magia posible, mientras que ambas nos tomábamos de las mano sintiendo como temblábamos por el miedo.

-Así que el Reino Zero por fin cayó.-Hablo la voz de un hombre.-Me alegra que esas lacras cada vez mueran más.

-Escuche que hubo un movimiento y que pocos humanos lograron escapar.

-No nos interesa. Tenemos los suficientes humanos y niñas y niños de magia pura para hacer el ritual.

-Pero eso no es todo.-Lo interrumpió el hombre.-Una maga de magia pura está causando alboroto con esto y dicen que comenzara una revolución.

-¿Crees que una simple maga, con unos cuantos magos podrá detenernos?-Comento con gracia y sarcasmo en su tono de voz.-Sabemos perfectamente que el continente pertenece a la señorita Minerva, por lo que ella no permitirá que ningún mago estúpido interrumpa y sin en todo caso llegara a "salvar" a unos pocos humanos y magos, será demasiado tarde.

Por el miedo de escuchar eso, Levy se movió un poco haciendo que un pedazo de madera que estaba cerca de ella se escuchara crujir.

Ambos hechiceros se callaron y de un segundo a otro se encontraban en frente nuestro. No pude soltar un último respiro porque en ese mismo momento se encontraban mirándonos con una mirada totalmente sádica y una sonrisa perversa.

-Aquí están.-Hablo un hombre de cabello azul y ojos marrones.

-No les hagan daño.-Se puso Charle en frente de nosotras.

-No te preocupes, pequeña gatita. Solo las mataremos.-Dijo con voz seca el mismo hombre.-Escucharon nuestro plan y sin duda eso es algo que nosotros queríamos, ¿Creen ustedes que no sentimos la magia de los integrantes de un gremio poderoso? No somos estúpidos.

-Yo…

-No hables, mocosa estúpida.-Con un golpe, el hechicero de cabello negro corto parte de mi mejilla.-Sé que Juvia esta con ustedes y le debo un gran favor. Ahora mismo están los hechiceros de rango SS sintiendo nuestro nivel de magia oscura y posiblemente leyendo nuestros sentimientos.-Hablo con brusquedad, incluso creía que estaba gritando pero sus ojos decían otra cosa.-Así que con la sangre que tengo tuya diré que las mate.

Ambas no entendíamos nada, pero nuestro corazón latía realmente rápido.

-Huyan de aquí antes de que las descubran.-Con agresividad el hombre de cabello azul nos tomó.-Ya escucharon nuestro plan, ahora vayan y digan eso a Fairy Tail y traten de detener esto.

-Por…¿Por qué pasa esto?-Pregunto sin entender, Levy.

-Nos rastrean y no nos interesa sus vidas realmente. La destrucción está demasiado cerca y si traicionamos a Minerva es seguro que nos matara.-Siguió hablando el hombre de cabello negro y perforaciones en el rostro.-Escucharon todo, ahora busquen a la maga que está comenzando esta revolución y que llegue antes de que se cumplan…

No termino de hablar ya que ambos quedaron totalmente sorprendidos.

-Minerva ha llegado, junto con Sting y Rogue…

-No tenemos tiempo, Gajeel.-El hombre de cabello azul corto parte del brazo de Levy y tomo su sangre.-Huyamos antes de que nos descubra. Dejaremos el resto a estas niñas.

El hombre llamado Gajeel asintió y con una rápida mirada nos dio a entender que estaba de nuestro lado. Ambos se alejaron, por lo que Levy y yo quedamos totalmente en shock. Esperando tan siquiera el poder decir una mínima palabra y lograr escapar a como nuestras piernas lo rogaban y no podían reaccionar.

Charle sin pensarlo comenzó a volar, dándonos ánimo para correr fuera de Magnolia y encontrarnos con los demás. Hicimos eso y corrimos lo más rápido, pero algo nos inquietó y fue el sentir una magia realmente temible cerca, muy cerca de nosotras.

-¡Charle! No importa lo que pase, lleva esto a Fairy Tail y no dejes que te atrapen, nosotras correremos lo más posible.-Dije, dándole todo lo que habíamos encontrado.

Charle sin más asintió y comenzó a volar lo más rápido posible.

Tratamos de escondernos o perdernos en los callejones de esa temible magia, pero era extremadamente fuerte y temible. Sin más, nos había encontrado por lo que ambas nos miramos como si fuera la última vez.

Cerca de nosotras caminaba con suma tranquilidad una mujer delgada, de estatura mediana. Cabello negro, en su mayoría suelto con dos trenzas a su lado y dos bordes que sobresalían de su cabeza. Maquillaje azul en sus parpados y labial rojo en sus labios. Vestido de seda de color azul y botines negros.

Su magia oscura era realmente aterradora. Duplicaba el miedo que llegue a experimentar en diversas ocasiones.

-¿Realmente creían esos patéticos híbridos mal formados que me iba a creer el cuento de que las mataron?-Pregunto con ironía, haciendo énfasis en "híbridos mal formados".-Aunque después me encargare de su castigo, realmente no me importa. Solo son unos estúpidos que no afectan en nada.

-¿Qué quieres?-Pregunte encarándola, dejando todo el miedo atrás.

-Vinieron a Magnolia sin saber que tenemos el más mínimo rastro de magia pura, impura u obscura y aun así se atrevieron a venir, que valientes señoritas.-Nos alago, falsamente sorprendida.-Quítense la capa y posiblemente les perdone la vida y experimente con ustedes.

Ambas nos resistimos con obviedad. Mirando con coraje a esa mujer.

Comenzó a caminar con paso realmente amenazador hacia nosotras. Iba a sacar una llave e invocar a Loki, pero con un gran escándalo llego Natsu rodeando de llamas a la mujer. Alrededor de él estaba Juvia, Gray, Wendy y Happy, que inmediatamente corrieron hacia nosotras.

-Tú.-Hablo con una voz totalmente aterradora.-El Dragón Slayer de Fuego, criado por Igneel ¿No había muerto?

-¿De qué hablas?-Su voz era de completa molestia y por sus labios fruncidos sabíamos que estaba realmente molesto.

De un momento a otro llego Charle sin nada de lo que le dimos. Tomo a Wendy y comenzó a volar con ella. Wendy sin más comenzó a quejarse levemente, pero se cayó por algo que al parecer le había dicho Charle.

-No te preocupes, yo la princesa Minerva te matare.-Sin más comenzó a atacar, golpeándonos de un solo golpe a todos.

El dolor había pasado por fuera de nuestra piel para llegar adentro. Podía sentir claramente como me incendiaba por dentro. Al abrir los ojos temí por mi vida ya que Minerva se encontraba en frente de mí, dispuesta a matarme de una vez por todas.

Espere el ataque pero este nunca llego. En frente de mí se encontraba una persona alta, de cuerpo musculoso y con una túnica cubriéndolo por completo.

-No cabe duda que son unos estúpidos.-Su voz hizo que todos lo miráramos sorprendidos. Era Jellal.-Pero es más estúpido que tú.-Dijo refiriéndose a Minerva.-Hayas intentado matarlos sabiendo que yo me encontraba observándote desde hace quince minutos.

-No eres mi prioridad, niño insolente.-Reclamo, quedando a espaldas de él.- ¿O quieres que juegue contigo un poco más?-Pregunto con burla, por lo que el poder de Jellal aumento de una manera realmente sorprendente.

De un momento a otro Jellal la tenía acorralada en una casa, dispuesto a estrangularla.

-Eres mi mejor creación.-Dejo ver una sonrisa realmente demoniaca.-El niño con el que experimente hace años ahora mismo está en frente de mí. No creí que fueras a vivir.

-Te matare.-Su voz era realmente similar al de los hechiceros.

Natsu al ver eso, corrió rápidamente a donde se encontraba Jellal y le dio un golpe que hizo que este se tropezara y sangre saliera de su labio inferior.

-Imbécil. ¿Si te encontrabas aquí porque demonios no las ayudaste?

Jellal no contesto, solamente se paró y tomo nuevamente a Minerva, pero ahora de los brazos.

-Ellos no son oponentes para ti, pero yo si Minerva.-Ignoro por completo a Natsu.

-Es curioso que ahora seas tan fuerte. Pero, ¿sabes porque eres tan fuerte?-Una sonrisa ladina adorno su rostro y de inmediato se encontraba atrás de Juvia.-¡Porque yo te di ese poder, niño estúpido!

-Eso no me interesa.

-Pero sabes que si te interesa.-Tomo a Juvia y comenzó a restregar su cara con la de ella. Esto hizo molestar a Gray, pero Jellal le impidió moverse.-Que irónicamente el día en que murió Erza Dreyar, supe que realmente eras tú el chico del que ella estaba enamorada.-Jellal se tensó de inmediato.- ¿Y sabes que es peor? Que irónicamente a ambos yo los hice sufrir.

Todos nos quedamos totalmente sorprendidos. Mi magia comenzó a subir y de un momento a otro me encontraba corriendo en dirección de Minerva con un látigo en mi mano, pero Jellal se adelantó, golpeándola de una manera realmente sorprendente. Sin nada de magia. Sin dada de poder. Más que el de sus sentimientos de odio y frustración.

-¿Crees que eso me duele?-Pregunto, limpiándose el pequeño hilo de sangre que salía de su nariz.-Soy la hechicera más poderosa del continente. ¿Crees que siento dolor? Yo supero las expectativas de cualquier humano y cualquier hechicero. Si en este momento me estas golpeando es porque te dejo, pero mejor comienza a correr que la misma Erza comprobó de lo que soy capaz de hacer.

Su magia comenzó a cambiar a una más siniestra, pero eso no intimido a Gray, Natsu y mucho menos a Jellal.

-¿Tu secuestraste a Erza de niña?-Pregunto, ignorando por completo el antiguo comentario de ella.

-Posiblemente. ¿Pero de qué sirve ahora si la niña murió?-Comento con falso pesar.-Hice a una hechicera digna de ser el sacrificio perfecto para nuestro señor Zeref para que al final fuera buena y quisiera proteger este estúpido Reino y todo eso se fue al diablo por amor. Que tontos sentimientos tienen los magos como ustedes.

-No hables de ella de esa manera.-La magia de Jellal comenzó a sentirse siniestra.

La diferencia ahora es que su magia era oscura, muy levemente, pero era oscura. Eso pareció complacer a Minerva y nos ignoró por completo. Jellal la ataco con su puño rodeado de magia totalmente oscura, pero fácilmente Minerva lo esquivo. Al caminar más y más Minerva, se iba transformando en una forma más demoniaca.

Sus ojos verdes cambiaron a unos rojos llenos de sed de sangre y unas alas salieron de su espalda. ¿Eso era ser un hechicero de clase SS? Era cierto, nosotros no teníamos la menor oportunidad de enfrentarnos a ella. Incluso Jellal que antes se había mantenido sereno con su magia aterradora, ahora la miraba sorprendida.

Entre más caminaba más cambiaba su cuerpo. Cuando estuvo al lado de Jellal, se acercó a su oído y dijo algo que todos escuchamos a la perfección.

-Huye tú y tus amigos. Ven búscame cuando estés listo y encontraras la respuesta a todo.-Se alejó posiblemente diez centímetros.-Te espero, mi amo Jellal.

Sin más sentí un fuerte tirón en mi cintura. Abrí los ojos y nos encontrábamos en brazos de Jellal, Levy y yo. Natsu iba volando con Happy y Gray igual corría a una rapidez impresionante con Juvia en sus brazos.

No entendíamos nosotras nada de lo que pasábamos, por el contrario. Nuestra curiosidad aumento al ver la cara de completo susto y coraje de los tres hombres que iban con nosotras, pero entendí cuando sentí la misma magia de Minerva y otros dos hechiceros posiblemente de clase A, corriendo hacia nuestra misma dirección.

-¿Dónde está Mirajane?-Pregunte con miedo.

-Le dimos la comida y la medicina para que la llevara a Fairy Tail. Por eso regreso Charle y se llevó a Wendy.-Hablo sereno Jellal, concentrándose en frente.-Le dije que regresaríamos un tiempo después, que trataríamos de investigar más a fondo esto y si es posible detenerlo.

-¿Estabas planeando esto desde que supiste que vinimos a robar a Magnolia?-Pregunto interesado Gray, aumentando su velocidad para quedar a lado de Jellal.

-Tengo cosas que hacer y ustedes también. Concentren toda su magia en escapar, si nos encuentra Minerva tengan por seguro que nos matara y por desgracia no puedo protegerlos a todos.

-No necesitas protegernos.-Comento serio Natsu.-Aunque me alegra saber que hayas tenido todo calculado y no te hayas olvidado de Fairy Tail. Sé que eso que te dijo esa mujer te impresiono, pero no actúes precipitadamente. Ten por seguro que descubriremos la vinculación completa de Erza y Minerva.

-Ahora mejor preocúpense de que no nos alcance.-Los interrumpió Gray.-Si nos encuentra es seguro que moriremos y no podemos darnos ese lujo en este mundo.

-Nos encontrara. Tiene el completo control de todo el continente.-Paro un momento de hablar.-Ese poder no es nada a lo que realmente ella es capaz. Aún somos demasiado débiles para siquiera hacer frente a ella.-Podía sentir como su frustración aumentaba más.

Nadie dijo nada después de eso. Jellal aun corría con gran desesperación llevándonos a mí y a Levy en sus brazos, mientras que Natsu se había adelantado para márcanos el camino.

Sabía perfectamente que teníamos que escapar para no dar la ubicación exacta de Fairy Tail y que cabía una gran posibilidad de que los hechiceros de Minerva ya hayan encontrado el gremio, pero no les interesaba en absoluto atacarlo. Ahora más que nunca sabía que había pocos hechiceros que realmente no querían lo que estuvieran planeando.

Nos escondimos en lo que era el desierto árido y de ahí encontramos una pequeña cueva donde pasaríamos la noche. Aparentemente habíamos hecho que los hechiceros de Minerva perdieran el rastro.

\- Esto es parte de su plan.-Hablo con nerviosismo Levy, que se encontraba tomando agua con desesperación.

-Lose.-Contesto únicamente Jellal.

Ninguno de los demás estábamos enterados de algo, pero caí en cuenta inmediatamente.

-¿Ella nos dejó escapar?-Pregunte.

-Seguramente quiere que encontremos al mago que está causando problemas.-Levy comenzó a escribir unas cosas en la tierra con sus dedos.-Ese mago posiblemente es una clave ya que me he de imaginar que tiene un gran poder mágico.-Paro un momento, viéndome de manera analítica.- ¿Recuerdas que cuando te secuestro Oración Seis estaban buscando magos poderoso? Posiblemente la clave es encontrar a un mago con tal nivel de magia, que sea igualado con el de Erza.

-Están experimentando para encontrar a alguien con la magia de la señorita Erza.-Hablo Juvia, mirando todo cabizbaja.

-No sé qué sucede aquí, pero no permitiré que esto siga de esta manera. Si ellos quieren que busquemos a ese mago entonces tendrán por seguro que lo buscaremos.-Con esas palabras Natsu animo a la mayoría, menos a Jellal.

-No es difícil esto.-Con torpeza Levy nos mostró lo que estaba escribiendo en el suelo.-Quieren despertar a Zeref buscando a alguien con la misma capacidad de Erza.

En el suelo estaban dibujadas unas letras que parecían ser de un conjuro. Recordaba levemente esas letras, pero no sabía de dónde.

-Entonces es claro lo que tenemos que hacer.-Llamo la atención Jellal, mirándonos de una manera totalmente fría.-Debemos de matar a esa persona.

Todos abrimos los ojos impresionados, tratando de analizar lo que el leal miembro de Fairy Tail había dicho. En ese momento entro Charle y Wendy, igual mirando sorprendidas a Jellal, pero Charle con el ceño realmente fruncido.

-¿Estás loco? No mataremos a alguien inocente.-Natsu lo tomo del cuello de la camisa para comenzar a jalarlo con desesperación.

-¿Esperas que entonces despierte Zeref y mate a todos?-Pregunto con gracia.-Minerva quiere que encontremos a ese mago para ellos capturarlo, y será como ella dice, pero su plan no será realmente como lo planeo porque nosotros mataremos a ese mago.

-El rumor del mago apenas comenzó hace poco, ten en cuenta de que seguramente es una segunda posibilidad él, Jellal.-Levy nos abrió los ojos a todos.-Si dependiera tanto de una persona ten por seguro que todo el mundo estaría en busca de ese mago. Me he de imaginar que no es tan importante como ellos nos hacen creer que es.

-¡¿Cuándo se convirtió esto en juegos de análisis?!-Pregunto con frustración Gray, mientras tomaba su cabello con desesperación.

-Desde que el mundo se fue al diablo.

-¡No hablen ya!-Grite realmente molesta.-Dejen de actuar como unos idiotas. Buscaremos a ese mago, pero no para matarlo y si es necesario lo ayudaremos.

-¿Y por donde comenzaremos a buscar?-Pregunto Gray, con los labios fruncidos.

-Alrededor del Reino Zero.-Dije con un susurro que solo pareció entender Levy.-Supongo que el rumor de que el Reino Zero fue atacado no tiene más de una o dos semanas. Si se llegara a mover el mago, suponiendo de como actúa o piensa seguramente salvara a los humanos que se encuentren en pueblos escondidos del Reino Zero.

-El Reino Zero se encuentra demasiado lejos de aquí.-Comento con timidez y miedo Wendy.-Tardaremos posiblemente tres semanas en llegar a sus alrededores y seguramente para entonces ya se habrá movido el mago.

-Si está rescatando todos los humanos posibles, seguramente se hará conocido por los hechiceros y magos puros. Alrededor deben de haber pistas sobre él.

-No cabe duda que ustedes son el cerebro del equipo.-Con euforia Natsu nos abrazó a las tres.

Todos asintieron menos Jellal. No pude evitar sospechar de él y aunque me doliera no podía confiar en él. Me había dado cuenta de que él no era el Jellal del que Erza se había enamorado perdidamente, era todo lo contrario. También me daba miedo la magia oscura que sentimos, aunque quería hacerme la ingenua idea de que esa magia era realmente de Minverva y no de Jellal.

Pensando en esas cosas pasaron los minutos y todos comenzaron a caer dormidos y agotados. Al no tener sueño inspeccione el lugar y vi que faltaba Jellal.

Con el ceño fruncido comencé a caminar fuera de la cueva y lo encontré sentado mirando las estrellas de una manera melancólica. Eso había hecho que me sintiera un poco culpable por mis anteriores pensamientos. Era cierto, él había sido el que más había sufrido con la muerte de Erza.

Trate de no llamar su atención y regresarme nuevamente a dormir, pero sentí como volteo su rostro. Igual lo mire y vi que me miraba con una gran indiferencia.

-¿Pensabas que iba a escapar?-Pregunto sin ninguna pisca de emoción.

-La situación es demasiado crítica como para darnos el gusto de confiar en todos.-Dije únicamente.

-No eres la única que sufre por esto.-Se paró y se colocó a un lado mío.-Ten por seguro que todo esto es por culpa de Erza. Si ella no hubiera existido ahorita mismo todos viviríamos en una época gloriosa.-Dijo para comenzar a caminar de nuevo hacia la cueva.

**Bien chicos, aquí acaba el capitulo D': Sigo insistiendo que me encanta narrar drama, ¿Por qué será? TT-TT jajajaja ¿Qué les parecio? :o si este capitulo se mes hizo poco creible por lo ultimo, créanme que el ultimo capitulo de la saga que será en 2 capitulos más será el tripe de impresionante que este :o de hecho, será por fin el lazo rojo para decir que esta es mi historia creada de mi mente jojo c: **

**Nuevamente perdonanme por tardar tanto tiempo TT-TT no tengo perdón de nadie y es que la inspiración se me fue. **

**Por cierto, unas palabras para todos los Méxicanos y sobretodo estudiantes (Yo también soy Méxicana) Lamento al igual que ustedes todo lo que ocurre en nuestro país, la situación es demasiado critica y al parecer ahora a muchos les da miedo decir que son estudiantes. Llenemos de orgullo nuestro país porque nosotros seremos los que lo haremos grande c: Una palabra de aliento a todas esas personas que perdieron a sus hijos estudiantes, realmente les doy mi más sentido pésame a todos y al igual que ellos me duele saber que 43 estudiantes murieron. Mucho animo para todos los Méxicanos que leen esto. **

**Regresando nuevamente a lo de la historia, cada vez se viene mucho más impresionante x.x Todavia faltan exageradas cosas que resolver y a pesar de que parece que se acerca el final, déjenme decirles que NO c: Okay no tanto así, porque prácticamente ya falta muy poco a comparación de hace 4 meses para que acabe :c Pero dare mi mejor esfuerzo para hacer que esta historia al ser la primera que escribo sea realmente epica c:**

**Esta historia la hice con una idea que me surgio sobre el mundo c: realmente quiero que esto de un mensaje y sobretodo el final. **

**Por eso mismo quiero saber **

**¿La historia en general se les ha hecho buena? **

**Ya saben, comencé con el show de 3 clase de humanos diferentes c: humanos, hechiceros y magos, y de ahí partio a más cosas c: Espero que realmente la historia hasta ahorita les este encantando y pues realmente me digan que tal se les ha hecho la historia c: **

**¿Supera sus expectativas? ¿Es mas bajo que sus expectativas? ¿Cuál fue su impresión al leer la historia y lo que vamos ahorita? **

**Por favor si tienen tiempo y si pueden darme 5 minutos de su tiempo para responder estas preguntitas c: e estado de animo muy bajo y no me vendría nada mejor que el leer sus comentarios c: se los agradeceré demasiado jojojo**

**Bueno, para más información los espero en mi pagina de Facebook "Fanfics-Fanfiction IleyBriseo" c: Por cierto XD me he atrasado demasiado con la continuación de Monotonia del Corazón. Les prometo que subiré lo más pronto que pueda, c: **

**Bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, por cierto en mi pagina de Facebook subiré una imagen con un super SPOILER del siguiente capitulo :o El siguiente capitulo es algo impresionante, pero no tanto como el ultimo de esta saga y mucho menos como la 5 saga que es la ultima TTwTT **

**Desde ahora cuenta el reloj para que este fic acabe :c nos vemos :D hasta el siguiente capitulo, espero sus bellos Reviews/Comentarios.**


	22. Titania

**Traje por fin la conti :D Chicos, perdonen, se supone que se las iba a traer antes de 2 semanas, pero tuve mucha tarea esta semana y estudiar mucho porque tuve el examen más importante del semestre :c pero ya estoy aquí y ya les traje la conti (que es lo que les interesa a ustedes XD) jajaja**

**Antes los agradecimientos c: **

**Yo: XD Ya traje la conti c: espero que este capitulo te guste y me digas igual que tal jejeje y muchas gracias, no sabes lo halagada que me siento al saber que realmente te encanta esta pequeña y humilde historia c: **

**Claudia: Si, Jellal cambio demasiado u_u veremos como reacciona despuesito y por que dijo eso? :o Oh, lo lamento tanto y sobretodo por la gran tragedia que te ha tocado pasar :c mando saludos desde San Luis Potosi y espero que las cosas mejoren (aunque es demasiado duro u_u) e igual gracias, me encanta saber que realmente este fic les gusta a muchos c:**

**Ryuuran: Todas las preguntas serán resueltas en los capítulos de la saga 5 c: jejeje y muchas gracias, no sabes lo mucho que me encanta recibir tus reviews ya que siempre son demasiado definidos c: gracias nuevamente y espero que este capitulo te guste mucho w**

**TitaniaSoul: Erza merece que lo castigue y muy feo -.- Como se atreve a decir tal cosa? D: y muchas gracias por el apoyo, de verdad no sabes lo mucho que aprecio eso y espero que este capitulo te encante c: jojojo**

**AileHeartifilia: Oh no te preocupes, primero la escuela antes que nada y espero que te vaya realmente bien :'D y muchas gracias por los halagos, espero y realmente no decepcionarte y prometo que dare lo mejor de mi en cada capitulo jojojo **

**Bueno c: sin más los dejo disfrutar este capitulo y me digan que tal por favor :D **

**En este capitulo y en los que siguen, me encantaría cumplir mi meta de tener más de 10 reviews o 10 reviews en cada capitulo w Por eso mismo, si leen la historia y no dejan capitulo, por favor les pido que dejen y me digan que tal ya que su opinión es realmente importante para mi c: **

**Gracias y nos leemos pronto :D **

Titania.

-Realmente está pasando el tiempo demasiado rápido, Erza.

-Lose, es solo que no puedo volver a Magnolia aún.-Deje de caminar para ver a Meredy totalmente concentrada en un libro en especial.-Debo de descubrir gran parte del libro.

-Es realmente complicado, Erza.-Se sinceró Meredy.-Me es realmente difícil el lograr descifrar unas palabras con un lenguaje nada usual al que usan los brujos. Esto sobrepasa cualquier escrito que he investigado.-Se detuvo para verme de manera totalmente sorprendida.-¡Vayamos a la biblioteca del Reino Tides!

-¡Estás loca!-Exclamo preocupada Ultear.-Ese Reino pertenece a los brujos y a las hechiceras ahora.

-Pero es el Reino más cercano, y por eso mimos, Ultear.-La miro de manera obvia, por lo que Ultear no entendió.

-Ese Reino tenía una gran investigación sobre los hechiceros y de la era de Zeref.-Le comente con simpleza, aun caminando con tranquilidad.-Ese Reino es el más cerca al Reino Aster…

-Y más cerca al Reino de Fiore.

-Exacto.-Me pare, comenzando a ver a ambas.-Al parecer entramos al continente.

-¡¿Eso no es peligroso?! Realmente habíamos evitado a toda costa el lograr entrar al continente, ¿Por qué si sabias que estábamos directo al continente donde naciste, no te detuviste?-Frunció el ceño, por lo que igual yo lo fruncí.

-Estamos a días de que Zeref comience a actuar.-Eso había provocado un gran malestar en mi.-Si holgazaneamos para cuando eso pase, tardaríamos mucho en volver al continente y mucho más al regresar a Fiore.

Ambas asintieron ligeramente para no preguntar más en toda la noche. Había pasado dos semanas desde que vimos que el Reino Zero era controlado por las hechiceras y desde que ellas habían aceptado unirse a mí. Desde entonces no hacíamos más que encontrar lo que nos faltaba para descifrar el libro y encontrarme con Zeref en unas semanas. Seguramente Zeref aun trataba de encontrar a las principales hechiceras de la realeza y después seguramente se iba a disponer a buscar a Natsu.

Caminamos en silencio mucho más kilómetros. Ultear simplemente se encargaba de ver con su magia algún indicio de que no hubiera hechiceras o brujas cercas, mientras que Meredy solamente se disponía a leer lo más posible el libro. Sabía yo que tal vez la única persona que pudiera ayudarme a resolver el libro, era alguien que se encontraba en Magnolia, pero por los actuales acontecimientos seguramente se encontraba en el castillo de Magnolia, siendo retenida por Laxus.

Subí mi capa –que realmente era la de Jellal- mientras que Meredy y Ultear hacían lo mismo. Delante de nosotras pasaba una gran multitud de gente, posiblemente que escapaba de las tiranías de los hechiceros del Reino Tides. Faltaban aun muchos kilómetros para llegar, pero al parecer esas personas tenían horas de haber escapado.

Pasaron por un lado de nosotras sin decir absolutamente nada. De un momento a otro, Meredy se encontraba siendo acorralada por un hombre de cuerpo realmente grande.

-Ul…tear.-Tartamudeo con miedo.

Ultear rápidamente vio a señor y noto que realmente eran bandidos. Su ceño se frunció mucho, por lo que solamente se colocó en posición de pelea, mientras que yo solamente veía todo con calma.

-Suéltala, desgraciado.-Su tono de voz era atemorizante.

-Hasta que encontramos hermosas mujeres.-Comento con morbosidad el hombre.-Llevamos días que buscamos algo con que entretenernos, y matar a estas brujas realmente es aburrido.

Mire para adelante y note que iban unas mujeres amarradas con cadenas que seguramente no las dejaban usar magia. Lo mire con coraje, pero eso no pareció importarle en lo más mínimo.

-Suelta a nuestra amiga y suelta a esas mujeres.-Comente firme.

Todos los bandidos comenzaron a reírse, por lo que hizo que mi coraje aumentara mucho más. La mayoría nos rodeó, sacando círculos mágicos de sus manos.

Iba a comenzar a caminar directo a uno de ellos, pero vi como habían hecho un corte en el cuello a Meredy. Abrí los ojos sorprendida para después pasar al coraje. Mi magia y la de Ultear se elevaron a tal grado que comenzaron a derrumbar los árboles que se encontraban demasiado cerca de nosotras. Al estar cerca de la costa, la marea igual comenzó a elevarse.

-Sera la última vez que te lo digo. Suelta a mí hermana.

-¡Amarren a estas perras!-Ordeno, por lo que todos los hombres se aventaron hacia nosotras.

Por la magia, ninguno pudo siquiera acercarse, por el contrario, terminó estampados en los árboles y algunos otros habían llegado al mar.

-Si se acercan ten por seguro que matare a esta niña.-Dijo con temor el hombre que tenía a Meredy. Su navaja cada vez se clavaba más en Meredy, por lo que me sobresalte al ver que la situación se volvía realmente critica.

Vi a las brujas y muchas de ellas se encontraban atemorizadas por los magos. Igual fruncí el ceño y se me vino a la mente la imagen de mi madre, seguramente segundos antes de ser mandada a matar por magos del Reino.

-¿Estás jugando con mis emociones? ¿Estas realmente subestimando mi poder?-Pregunte con burla.

-¡Cálmate!-Me ordeno Ultear.

Uno de los bandidos tomo a una bruja y la coloco en frente de mí. Esta solo me miro con temor, mientras que trataba de desviar mi penetrante mirada de ella.

Su cabello era de color rosado y rojizo. Sus ojos eran azules y grandes, y realmente atemorizados. Su ropa estaba destrozada, pero al parecer antes traía puesto una falta y una blusa.

-¡Mátala o yo te matare!-Le ordeno el bandido principal.

Mi ceño se frunció al notar aún más sus actos cobardes.

-No…quiero…matarla.-Comento con timidez y miedo.

Abrí los ojos al venirme una vaga comparación de ella y Wendy. El bandido comenzó a golpearla sin compasión, mientras ella solamente lloraba rogando que no la dañaran más.

Me quede helada al ver esa escena. Era como ver ser golpeada a Wendy.

-¡La mataras!-Grito desesperada Ultear.-Déjalas, maldito bastardo.

El tiempo pasaba realmente lento, al ver esa escena. No hacía nada, al contrario solo miraba como ese sujeto torturaba a la joven, mientras que esta lloraba con más fuerza. Era realmente estúpido lo que iba a ser y seguramente condenaría mi vida, pero ante tal acontecimiento era la única manera de darme a conocer, por primera vez y oficialmente.

Todas las brujas acompañantes comenzaban a llorar, pidiendo que soltaran a su compañera.

-Mira esta insignia.-Llame la atención de todos.-Recuérdala, porque seguramente serás lo último que veas en tu miserable vida.

De inmediato, saque la insignia de Fairy Tail y se las mostré. Era la que mi padre me había dado antes de ser coronada.

-¿Un hada?-Pregunto con burla el hombre que tenía a Meredy.- ¿Me mataras con el poder de las hadas?

-Realmente conocerás a Titania.

Sin más, mi cuerpo comenzó a tomar partes de armaduras, quedando por completo la armadura de la rueda celestial, la cual había utilizado para matar a Brain cuando nos encontramos con oración seis. La capa de Jellal había caído al piso, mostrando por completo mi cabello rojo escarlata y mi ojo izquierdo tapado por un parche.

Todos los bandidos me miraron realmente impresionados, seguramente porque ya sabían el rumor de la Princesa de Fiore. La mujer de dos clases de magia: magia pura y hechicería pura. La mujer de cabellos escarlatas. La mujer que debería de estar muerta.

Antes de que alguno formulara alguna palabra, saque dos espadas mágicas y con la rapidez de mi magia oscura, me acerque al cuello de todos los hombres.

Sangre quedaba por todos lados. Las hojas de los arboles ahora no eran de un color verde, sino de un color rojo escarlata. El mar ahora era de un color rojizo, ya que todas las cabezas habían caído directamente al mar. El hombre que tenía a Meredy antes, solamente cayó al suelo sin su cabeza, que igual se encontraba tirada en el mar.

Las brujas quedaron totalmente heladas, por lo que de inmediato comenzaron a correr, dejando atrás a la bruja de ojos azules, que solo temblaba mirando todo para abajo.

Meredy y Ultear se encontraban totalmente espantadas por el horrible paisaje que se había convertido ahora.

-No me mates.-Rogo la bruja, temblando con cada parte de su cuerpo.-Por favor. No soy como ellas. No soy como todas las hechiceras que te han hecho daño, señorita Erza.

-Levántate.-Le ordene, mirándola con total indiferencia.

Ella rápidamente asintió y se levantó con miedo, esperando que en cualquier momento la atacara para terminar con su dolorosa vida. Al ver que eso nunca llego, solo me miro con precaución y preocupación.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso, Erza?-Pregunto en shock Ultear, mientras que me miraba con molestia.-No era necesario matarlos a todos.

-Tu misma te diste cuenta de que no tenían intenciones de evangelizarse. No podía hacer algo contra alguien que no quiere hallar la luz o no le interesa.

-¡Eran humanos!

-¡No voy a detenerme en pensar en todos los humanos, Ultear!-Le grite, mostrando el coraje que tenía.- ¡No puedo salvar a todos!...entiéndelo.

-Por desgracia eso es cierto.-Comento con pena y lágrimas, Meredy.

-Vámonos de aquí. Seguramente no tardara los brujos o magos que pacen por aquí que hubo una masacre y comenzaran a buscar al responsable por los alrededores.

-¿Yo…

-Dime tu nombre, por favor.-Le pedí de manera amable, regresando a mi estado normal y colocándome con torpeza la capa.

-Me llamo…Chelia…Chelia Blendy.-Contesto aun con miedo, viendo si podía confiar en mi o no.- ¿Me dejara libre?-Por su semblante triste suponía que no tenía a donde ir y menos con todas las brujas que escaparon.

-¿Qué clase de hechicería usas?-Pregunte, comenzando a caminar.

Las tres igual comenzaron a caminar, no sin antes Chelia dejar en el suelo una forma de cruz con unas varas de árbol.

-No se hechicería aun, solamente soy una bruja de clase B para los magos puros.

La madrugada paso con preguntas hacia Chelia. Meredy y Ultear no comentaban nada, posiblemente por la impresión que aun tenia, sobretodo Ultear que era la más afectada. Chelia al contrario, era una chica muy energética la cual vivía como una humana normal, sin aplicar la hechicería en el antiguo pueblo que vivía. Era débil, demasiado débil, aunque con un corazón aparentemente fuerte.

Las horas igual pasaron y a pesar de que decidimos rodear para buscar alguna prueba de que no se encontraban hechiceros cerca, nos encontrábamos realmente cerca del pueblo donde se encontraba el castillo.

-¿Usted es realmente la Princesa muerta de Fiore?-Pregunto con un poco más de confianza, Chelia.

-Posiblemente.

-…-Se quedó callada, temiendo si podía hablar o no.

-¿Por qué nos sigues?-Pregunto Meredy, tratando de quitar el incómodo ambiente.-Puedes fácilmente irte. Nosotras no te detendremos y no te haremos daño, te lo prometo.

-Yo...

-¿No tienes a dónde ir?-Le pregunto Ultear, mirándola con algo de pena. Chelia solo asintió, por lo que Ultear suspiro fuertemente.-Puedes ayudarnos con algo, pero después te iras a cualquier pueblo.

-¿En qué puedo serles de ayuda?

-¿Tu puedes leer esto?-Pregunte extendiéndole el libro.

Miro por unos minutos cada palabra del libro para terminar sorprendiéndose de sobremanera. Su boca era completamente abierta, al igual que sus grandes ojos.

-No puedo leer todo más que la traducción que yace aquí, pero este libro era conocido por todo mi clan y seguramente las hechiceras de mi antiguo pueblo puedan leerlo.-Su mirada pasó del asombro a la decepción.-Pero ellas están encarceladas en el Castillo y entrar será un acto completo de muerte.

-Iremos al castillo y después iremos a Fiore.-Ordene, por lo que Chelia quedo totalmente sorprendida.

-¿Por qué?

-Debo de descifrar todo acerca de ese libro. Mi vida depende realmente de ello.

-Entiendo. Ustedes me salvaron y realmente lo único que puedo hacer es devolverles el favor. Pueden hacer lo que quieran con mi vida.

-No es necesario irnos a los extremos.-La regaño Ultear.-Tu vida es solo tuya y tu puedes hacer con ella lo que gustes, solamente pedimos en estos momentos tu ayuda, ya que al parecer realmente no eres como los brujos y brujas que se encargan simplemente de matar.

-¡No todos somos así!-Exclamo algo molesta.-Realmente existimos muchos de nuestra raza que quieren una vida simple, pero la ideología que nos han exigido nos prohíbe realmente actuar como nosotros queremos. Por eso mismo esta mi clan encarcelado.-Bajo la cabeza realmente devastada.-Las ideas que se formaron con ellos no les pareció a los de nivel más alto y los mandaron a encarcelar. Logre yo escapar por mi abuelita, pero tiempo después me encontraron esos bandidos con otras brujas y nos secuestraron.

Era un poco más entendible el saber porque la razón de su actuar. Sabía realmente que existía una gran cantidad de humanos buenos, donde seguramente estaban siendo gobernados por el exceso de poder de otros. Eso en cierta parte me hacía sentir bien, ya que sabía que realmente lo que tenía en mente no sería en vano, por el contrario, todo seria para el beneficio de muchos.

_Aún tenía esa esperanza._

**Pov Lucy.**

Habíamos caminado demasiado tiempo, posiblemente llevábamos una o una semana y media desde que huimos de Magnolia. Salimos del Reino de Fiore horas después del encuentro con Minerva, para llegar al Reino Aster y sin carruaje hizo mucho más pesado el viaje, por lo que tardamos en llegar una semana. El salir de Aster fue mucho más pesado, ya que rodeamos gran parte de las montañas, debido a que los pueblos eran totalmente tomados por los hechiceros.

La misión se habia vuelto tanto más difícil, como más crucial. Siempre íbamos escondiéndonos de que ningún humano y de que ningún hechicero, o brujo nos viera. Salvar a los que se encontraban a nuestros alrededores era un acto temerario, que por supuesto Natsu y Gray siempre estaban dispuestos a correr el riesgo.

-Realmente este ha sido un viaje pesado.-Suspiro Levy, sentándose a las orillas de un árbol.

-Tenemos que descansar.-Le susurro Gray a Natsu.

Este inmediatamente iba a reclamar, pero al ver a Wendy, Levy y a mi tan casadas, decidió callarse para solo asentir con gran entendimiento.

Nos dedicamos a pasar las primeras horas en buscar alimento, lo suficiente para no caer rendidos en toda la noche. La mayoría se dispuso a descansar o dormir el mayor tiempo posible, debido a que era lo mejor caminar en la noche, ya que era más difícil que lograran vernos o sentir nuestra magia, por el gran movimiento que había en los pueblos.

Poco tiempo después, nos encontrábamos cenando en silencios todos.

-¿Qué haremos cuando lo encontremos?-Pregunto al aire Gray.

Su mirada se hizo más oscura. Realmente el corazón de todos se había hecho más oscuro y más frívolo.

-Es fácil. Le convenceremos de que nos ayude a vencer a Minerva.-Comento con simpleza Natsu.

-Es una guerra, Natsu.-Todos nos callamos ante eso.-Si él o ella está trabajando solo, es porque no le interesa realmente involucrarse a ese nivel. Seguramente solo se involucró con fines egoístas.-Comento con rencor Jellal.-No esperen nada de esa persona, que realmente yo no espero mucho.

Todos bajamos la cabeza con frustración. El labio inferior de Wendy comenzó a temblar, mientras que sus cejas se fruncían…estaba a punto de romper el llanto.

-¡Deja de decir esas cosas, imbécil! Tú ya perdiste la esperanza, pero nosotros aun la tenemos y no la perderemos por tus palabras.

-Bien, Natsu. Pierde la esperanza cuando veas por tus propios ojos como este mundo se muere.

Nadie decía nada. Todos escuchábamos atentos la pelea verbal entre Jellal y Natsu, sin siquiera querer interrumpir. Ambos tenían puntos realmente ciertos, y no lo podíamos negar por nuestros caprichos.

La cena realmente se habia convertido desagradable. A nosotras, especialmente teníamos unas inmensas ganas de romper el llano, pero no podíamos…nuestras lagrimas se iban secando con las decepciones que nuestros ojos presenciaban.

Aprendí algo importante, realmente.

Leer las desgracias en libros, no es la misma desgracia que vivirlo.

Al ser parte de la realeza, el único mal que podía ver, se encontraban en los libros. Esos libros donde relataban historias de mercenarios que asesinaban a sangre fría. Donde el mundo mataba realmente para sobrevivir. Lo estaba viviendo.

Ese mundo donde había vivido ella toda su vida, lo estaba viviendo.

Al estar sumida en mis pensamientos, note que absolutamente todos se callaron. Mire con atención y vi que su magia se había disminuido demasiado, tanto que incluso si no es porque los tenia a mi lado, ni siquiera notaria sus presencias.

-No…no quiero volver a encontrarme a una mujer así.-Susurro con pavor la voz de una mujer adulta.

-Son brujas.-Afirmo Gray.

Todos se pusieron en posición de batalla, esperando a que ellas hicieran acto de presencia para poder atacar.

-Creí que estaba muerta…-Igual comento con pavor otra mujer.-El mundo mágico se verá envuelto en otra guerra, posiblemente peor que la que ya está.

-¡No quiero morir!-Exclamo asustada una de ellas.-No debimos dejar a Chelia.

-No podíamos contra alguien así. Realmente hubiéramos muerto todas…

Todos habíamos escuchado la conversación, por lo que nuestros ojos expresaban lo mismo…frustración. Nos quedamos callados, tratando de escuchar mejor su plática, pero nos sorprendimos al ver que habían tomado el camino donde nos encontrábamos nosotros.

Ellas nos miraron con miedo mientras que trataban de escapar, aparentemente para no tener una batalla innecesaria o incluso que trajera perdidas. Todos tratamos de comprender eso, pero Jellal se había adelantado y las había rodeado con una ilusión donde su cuerpo se dividía en cuatro iguales a él.

-No queremos una pelea con los de su tipo.-Dijo con veneno una de las mujeres.

Aparentemente Jellal ignoro su comentario y las rodeo, para a cada una de ellas aventarlas salvajemente contra un árbol, aprisionándolas. Natsu se iba a interponer, pero Gray lo tomo de los hombros, seguramente dándole a entender que tenían que sacar información y esa era una oportunidad realmente única.

-Digan todo lo que saben.

-¿De qué hablas?-Pregunto con sumo coraje.

-¿Qué mujer es la que provoco tanto temor en unas basuras como ustedes?-Nuevamente pregunto, ahora con una mirada más siniestra. –Conteste o tengan por seguro que si ella no las mato, yo si lo hare.

Los finos labios de las mujeres comenzaron a fruncirse. Esa faceta se me hacía conocida.

Erza hacia lo mismo cuando pensaba demasiado algo que le frustraba. Incluso sus ojos se perdían en lo que era el interior de sus mentes.

Voltee a ver como se encontraban todos, pero me llamo la atención como Charle se encontraba a punto de volar. Ella lo noto y simplemente me dedico una mirada totalmente indiferente, que no aparentaba nada.

Había pasado unos pocos minutos desde que Jellal les había hecho la pregunta, pero estas simplemente no respondían.

-Natsu, lleva a Wendy fuera de aquí.-Dijo con voz apagada, Jellal.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para qué no vea como matas a estas mujeres?

Wendy solamente abrazo a Levy, que era la que se encontraba más cerca. Todos miramos con desaprobación a Jellal, pero este no le importaba mucho realmente.

Desde hace tiempo había comenzado a desconfiar de él.

-Nosotras.-Comenzó a hablar una de las mujeres.-Venimos del Reino Tides. Nosotras teníamos un pequeño pueblo, donde se practicaba la brujería, pero no éramos malas.

La mujer callo de repente, comenzando a llorar desesperadamente.

-Hace meses el Reino fue atacado por los hechiceros, igual que a otros Reinos. Nosotras al ser portadoras de magia "maligna" buscaron alianza con nosotros para poder mantener controlado el orden del Castillo, el cual ya había sido tomado por ellas.

-¡Nosotras nos negamos!-Ahora tomo la palabra otra de ellas.-Pero eso lo hizo ver como una rebelión. Nos capturaron y destruyeron el pueblo. Al estar en una caravana, donde únicamente nos iban a mandar a matar, unos bandidos nos tomaron de rehenes.-Una sonrisa irónica apareció en su rostro.-Seguramente ellos pensaban que ellas darían cualquier cosa para que nos liberaran. Algunas otras las encontraron en el camino, tengo entendido para esclavizarnos, después de que vio que la primera idea realmente era estúpida. Al ir caminando, tres mujeres aparecieron en nuestro camino. Ellos las querían capturar, seguramente para lo mismo que nosotras, pero a diferencia, es que ellas eran inmensamente poderosas.

-¿Quiénes eran esas mujeres y que hicieron?-Pregunto Gray, analizando cada palabra.

-No sabemos quiénes eran.-Todas se miraron entre sí.- Pero al querer recuperar a una de ellas, la que parecía la líder y al parecer la más poderosa, mato sin piedad a los bandidos. Nosotras alcanzamos a escapar, pero se quedaron con una de las nuestras.

-¿Cómo eran esas mujeres?

-No sabemos, tenían túnicas que cubrían por completo su cuerpo. No la busquen, seguramente ya no se encuentran en el continente.

-¿Cómo era su compañera?-Pregunto Natsu, bajando por completo la mirada.

-Una chica de cabello rosa-rojizo. Su nombre es Chelia.-Respondió una de ellas, realmente esperanzada.

-¿Dónde fue el asesinato?-Pregunto ahora Jellal.

-A unos kilómetros de aquí. En la costa exactamente…seguramente reconocerán con facilidad ya que es un panorama inolvidable e imborrable.

-Solo sabemos que una de ella es conocida por "Titania"-Todos abrimos los ojos realmente sorprendidos.

Levy y yo nos quedamos heladas. Estaba segura que era la mujer que Gajeel había comentado. Ambas asentimos, para saber que no debíamos de comentar en esos momentos nada.

-¿Reina de las hadas?-Pregunto realmente con gracia Jellal.

Charle sin más, salió volando del lugar.

Todos ignoramos eso. Happy que había sido el único en preocuparse, iba a volar directo hacia ella, pero Natsu lo detuvo, manteniendo su mirada de completa serenidad, mientras escuchaba lo que decían las brujas.

-Antes de matar a los bandidos, mostro una insignia que parecía un hada tallada en oro fino.

-¿Cómo era la insignia?-Soltó a una de ellas, para dejarla dibujar en la tierra.

Todos fruncimos el ceño, mientras que nuestros ojos se abrían por la impresión. Era la insignia de Fairy Tail.

Natsu al ver eso agacho la cabeza con coraje mientras apretaba los puños fuertemente. Gray simplemente miraba todo con coraje, e incluso con resentimiento. Jellal, igual se encontraba con el mismo estado de Natsu.

-No permitiré que usen el nombre de Fairy Tail para causar una rebelión.-Dijo con voz resentida, Natsu.-Buscare a esa mujer.

-Es imposible…

-No importa si es imposible o no, es obvio que no es miembro de…

Natsu cayó al ver que las mujeres escuchaban todo. Jella simplemente suspiro fuertemente y las soltó.

-No digan nada o pensare mejor si fue bueno dejarlas escapar.-Dijo únicamente para que ellas entendieran y comenzaran a correr a una dirección contraria de donde nosotros íbamos.

Todos nos quedamos callados, esperando alguna sugerencia por parte de Natsu o en el peor de los casos, Jellal. Nadie dijo nada, pero habíamos entendido que lo mejor era comenzar a caminar e ir hacia la costa.

El ambiente entre nosotros era demasiado tenso. Esas confesiones habían dejado demasiado pensativo a Natsu, ya que era el que menos se encargaba de hablar, solo de caminar posiblemente pensando en algún plan. Nadie se atrevia a decir algo más, por el contrario.

La distancia aumentaba y a pesar de que había pasado gran parte de la noche, ya que aparentemente estábamos perdidos. El sol no se asomaba –como desde hace meses- solo se veían las intensas nubes de color gris-negro que asomaban por todo el cielo, no permitiendo ver tan siquiera los rayos del sol. Los arboles eran de un color amarillo, posiblemente porque poco a poco iban muriendo. Los animales no salían, solo observaban todo desde pequeños escondites. Poco a poco la brisa de la costa se sentia y era algo que simplemente hacía sentir frescura y pureza en el aire.

Natsu comenzó a correr junto con Happy, seguramente directo a la costa. Los demás asentimos para igual comenzar a correr hacia su dirección. Aún quedaba un poco retirado, pero nada a como habíamos caminado toda la noche.

Los árboles se encontraban realmente juntos uno de otros, por lo que hacia realmente pesado el lograr pasar tan siquiera entre ellos. Nos ayudamos mutuamente, pasando primero a las más pequeñas que eran Wendy y Levy, para después pasar Juvia, yo y los demás que faltaba.

Habíamos perdido rastro completo de Natsu, pero algo nos llamó la atención.

Un olor a metal demasiado fuerte.

Corrimos a la dirección de donde venía el exagerado olor, para encontrarnos con una escena totalmente espantosa.

Muerte tras muerte.

Natsu que se encontraba en frente de nosotros veía todo con gran impresión y con sus puños cerrados, notablemente por el coraje.

Los arboles tenían manchas de color escarlata, al igual que la húmeda tierra. Los cuerpos separados de la cabeza estaban esparcidos por el lugar y sus cabezas se encontraban a unos metros de las orillas del mar, de la cual la orilla estaba con un rojo más leve, obviamente proveniente de las cabezas que se encontraban en el mar.

Una escena totalmente siniestra y macabra.

Jellal que se encontraba a un lado de Wendy tapo sus ojos inmediatamente. Sin evitarlo, me dio unas enormes ganas de vomitar y sin poder retenerlo, arroje todo aquello que me había provocado realmente un gran malestar en el estómago.

-Esto es espantoso.-Dijo Gray, tratando de salir del asombro.

-Esto es inhumano.-Hablo por primera vez Natsu, después de muchas horas.-La persona que fue capaz de hacer esto, realmente es alguien mala.

-Juvia comienza a dudar si esa maga será realmente nuestro apoyo.

Jellal simplemente se acercó a un punto en específico y comenzó a inspeccionar la zona.

-La sangre no tiene mucho. Esta seca, pero supongo que no lleva más de un día o un día y medio.-Todos lo miramos sin comprender que quería decir.-Me refiero a que tenemos la oportunidad de encontrar a esa persona y matarla.

-¿Sigues con esas ideas?-Pregunto con coraje Natsu.

-Tú mismo has sido testigo de lo que esa persona fue capaz de hacer. Si estuviera de parte de los humanos, ¿Crees que los mataría sin piedad? Esa persona es realmente poderosa y la misma Minerva seguramente sabe de eso. No podemos permitir que siga viva, sabiendo realmente de lo que es capaz de hacer y por lógica sabemos que no es alguien bueno.

-Nos convertiríamos igual que esa persona.-Hable con la voz quebrada.

-No la mataremos, Jellal.-La voz sobria de Natsu nos dejó impresionados.-No mataremos a nadie.

-…-Jellal no dijo nada y salio corriendo con su magia "Meteorito"

Gray que fue el que más le molesto la actitud igual comenzó a correr atrás de Jellal. Natsu solo chasqueo la lengua, para tomar a Wendy y estar listo para comenzar a correr.

-No debemos permitir que Jellal localice a la maga.-Dijo Levy, por lo que Natsu asintió y comenzó a correr, dejándonos atrás.

Levy, Juvia y yo entendimos e igual comenzamos a correr. Juvia uso su magia de agua y avanzo con mayor rapidez sobre el mar. Teníamos todas las mismas ventajas para alcanzar a Jellal, a pesar de que tardaríamos más de lo deseado debido a su magia, que simplemente era impresionante.

-Maldita sea.-Susurre, por lo que Levy solo tembló levemente.

**Fin Pov Lucy.**

Habíamos tardado unas horas desde que nos habíamos encontrado con esos bandidos. Al estar en unas montañas cercas del pueblo principal del Reino Tides, podíamos observar todo.

El pueblo era atacado…una rebelión por parte de los humanos exactamente.

-¿Qué haremos, Erza?-Pregunto Ultear, mirando hacia el pueblo.

-No tengo idea…

-No pueden involucrarse en esa batalla.-Nos dijo con temor Chelia.-Simplemente la descubrirían y eso será mucho más peligroso. Necesitamos a los de mi clan, pero si no somos capaces de salir con vida de ahí, junto con ellos, todo habrá sido en vano.

-Tiene razón.-Apoyo únicamente Meredy.

Todas nos quedamos pensativas. Solo veíamos como grandes cantidades de humo salían y como las llamas consumían por completo los hogares. Los humanos normales trataban de escapar y los hechiceros los capturaban con esfuerzo, ya que al parecer los magos puros defendían a los humanos.

El Reino Tides ya estaba siendo controlado igual por una tiranía, por lo que me hacía pensar realmente que habían comenzado los magos puros una rebelión, creyendo inútilmente de que ganarían con tal número de hechiceros que salían y entraban del Castillo, que igual era atacado brutalmente por todos los que se encontraban alrededor.

-Iré.

-Entonces yo iré con usted.-Me tomo levemente del hombro Chelia.-Mi vida le pertenece, y prometo que la ayudare lo mejor posible para que tenga lo que está buscando realmente.

-Olvídalo, Chelia. Solo seremos un estorbo para Erza en esta situación.

-No sé qué hacer.-Confesé, realmente frustrada.

Todas me miraron de manera interrogante por mi comentario tan espontaneo.

Era cierto. No sabía realmente que hacer en una situación tan crítica, nuevamente. Era testigo de una masacre donde nuevamente, era causado por la culpa de las diferencias de ideas que todos tenían.

Los humanos no eran realmente buenos y lo que me hacía comprobarlo era el cómo ver desde lejos, como algunas personas adultas abandonaban a sus hijos para escapar ellos, mientras que otros se aferraban fuertemente a ellos mientras que se despedían de la vida juntos. Los magos puros eran el mismo caso. Los brujos igual.

¿Qué debía de hacer?

Había confesado ante brujas que era "Titania" aunque mi plan era esperar unos días más. No había descubierto aun nada de Jellal y no sabía cómo se encontraba, pero esperaba que el rumor se esparciera en menos de tres meses, para poder darle una cura exacta antes de poder abandonar el mundo junto con Zeref.

Seguramente él se encontraba igual en la vida…solo. Yo me encontraba con unas amigas realmente fantásticas, que me daban su apoyo a pesar de que por mi culpa perdieron a personas que ellas amaban realmente.

Todos queríamos darle un fin a todo esto.

Tenía que prevenir aún la muerte de Natsu. Tenía que salvar a la persona que más había amado. Tenía que salvar a mi Reino y a un mundo entero.

Solamente había pasado esa presión por menos de dos años, mientras que Zeref había pasado por esto, muchos siglos. No era justo dejarle algo tan pesado a alguien tan bueno. No era justo que el cargara con más muertes inocentes y a pesar de que la vida es momentánea y posiblemente hasta insignificante para todos en estos tiempos, para mí y para los que nos aferramos aún teníamos esperanza de que la vida fuera valorada como tal, y no como se habían creado la vaga ideología de superar.

Sola podía sentir como me contradecía. Hablaba de la vida como algo valioso cuando yo misma me había encargado de asesinar a vidas que tomaron caminos equivocados por las circunstancias…lo que las circunstancias nos había convertido.

¿Qué debía de opinar? Salvar a esas personas que todas eran exactamente lo mismo, o ignorarlas para simplemente tratar de salvarlas unos días después.

-Quiero ver a Jellal.-Dije al aire, sintiendo pequeñas lagrimas salir por mi ojo derecho.

Ultear y Meredy me miraron totalmente impactadas. Realmente ni yo lograba creer que podía llorar por una confusión.

Me sentía tan débil a comparación de mi fuerza física. Me sentía tan estúpida por mis decisiones correctas o erróneas. Me sentía realmente mal por todo.

La única persona que había amado, seguramente sufría de una manera incomparable.

Si fueran realmente mis últimos momentos, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas ver a Jellal por una última vez. Dejaría a Ultear y a Meredy con la misión de salvar la vida de Jellal.

Mire para al frente, escuchando los gritos desgarradores de todas las personas que estaban muriendo.

Era momento de actuar por completo.

-Nuestros caminos se separan, Ultear. Meredy.-Dije con una sonrisa, totalmente falsa.-Les dejo en sus manos la salud de Jellal, por favor.

-¿¡Qué demonios crees que dices, Erza!?-Pregunto Ultear, totalmente horrorizada.

-Hoy mismo iré directo a Magnolia. Hoy cumpliré lo que él predijo y terminare con esta era.-Comencé a caminar hacia el pueblo.-Gracias por tu ayuda, Chelia.

En lo que caminaba, sentí un leve empujón a mi espalda, para ver cómo se encontraba llorando fuertemente Chelia.

-No quiero ver como la vida de mi salvadora se va en frente de mis ojos. Sé que no soy una persona con magia pura, pero le debo la vida y sé que no lo aceptara como tal. Por eso mismo, le pido que mínimo me permita acompañarla.-Su voz era decidida, pero sus ojos eran orgullosos.

No respondí, solamente asentí con entendimiento.

-Somos un equipo.-Hablo Meredy, con la voz entrecortada.-Somos una familia. Nuestra misión comenzó cuando llegaste a nuestro hogar y nuestra misión terminara cuando nosotras mismas seamos testigo de la unión que buscas y que le prometiste a él.

-Si quieren ayudarme, entonces esperen aquí y si ven que las cosas se dificultan, ayúdenos.-Les pedí con amabilidad, pero con mirada dura.-Por favor.

Ambas asintieron para comenzar a caminar unos cuantros metros de nosotras, seguramente para tener una mejor vista y poder Ultear ver con "la bola de cristal" todo lo que podía del pueblo.

Chelia y yo asentimos para comenzar a correr.

El viento nos daba en el rostro y el olor a carne quemada llegaba hasta nuestra nariz, provocando un desagradable olor. Al ser inclinado bajábamos con mayor velocidad, teniendo leves tropiezos por la velocidad en la que íbamos y la inclinación, sin contar que era algo alta la montaña. Al ir corriendo veíamos como muchos magos iban en la dirección contraria de nosotros, tratando de escapar lo más rápido posible antes de que los hechiceros se dieran cuenta.

Tardamos unos cuantos minutos en llegar a la entrada del pueblo. Al estar una barda de piedra que protegía, nos obligaba a pasar por la puerta principal que era la más complicada.

Tome la capa de Jellal y me tape por completo. Mi armadura había cambiado por unos pantalones simples de color rojo quemado y unas vendas en la parte de los pechos. Dos espadas realmente grandes de color negro estaban en mis dos manos, dispuestas a atacar con el primer movimiento que viera. Mi cabello escarlata estaba atado a una coleta alta que solo dejaba escapara leves mechones de cabello, pero con la capa casi no se veían.

-¿No peleara con su magia oscura?

-No. Mi intención es llegar directo con los hechiceros y luchar con mi propia magia. Hacer saber que mi existencia realmente no depende de mí magia oscura.

Ella asintió torpemente para que el aire que estaba a nuestro alrededor la rodeara y este se convirtiera en un color más opaco.

Eso hizo que me sorprendiera.

-¿Magia de Dragon Slayer?-Mi ceño se frunció al saber que ella no me había comentado algo así de importante.

-No.-Dijo rápidamente para que no hubiera malentendidos.-Esta es magia del God Slayer del Cielo.

-Explícate.

-Somos una clase de hibridación diferente a los Dragones Slayers y que a los magos puros con magia oscura. Los God Slayers somos una clase perdida que existe desde tiempos remotos y nuestra magia fue hecha para matar a sangre fría.-Eso me inquietaba demasiad.-No existe persona que le gane a un God Slayer, pero yo soy la excepción porque soy demasiado joven, sin contar de que no tengo pensado usarlo para el mal.

Si los hechiceros que estaban al mando de todo esto sabían eso, sin duda usarían un arma mucho más poderosa que el de conseguir Dragones Slayers.

-¿Saben de esto los hechiceros?-Pregunte dudosa.

-Sí, pero perdieron la esperanza al saber que uno de cala mil humanos es God Slayer.-Me contesto de manera hostil.

Suspire fuertemente para tomar su mano levemente.

-Lamento el dudar de ti.-Me sincere.-Confió en que me ayudaras, Chelia.

-No se preocupe.-Me sonrió de manera tierna.-Mi magia sirve más que nada para curar con la magia que se encuentra en el aire. Sera difícil que nos ganen.

Sonreí de manera orgullosa para comenzar a caminar con ella. Cuando estuvimos directamente en la entrada del pueblo principal del Reino Tides, suspiramos fuertemente ambas y eleve mi magia a un nivel que incluso hizo que toda la muralla saliera agresivamente volando.

Todos los que se encontraban cerca, comenzaron a moverse dándome a entender que habían entendido que les declaraba la guerra.

Humanos que fueron los primeros en ser visibles, corrieron hacia nosotras seguramente para atacarnos. Cuando su espada estaba a unos metros de nosotras, la toque para que esta se pulverizara. El hombre que había osado atacarme se sorprendió tanto que incluso retrocedió con miedo, pero más personas llegaron y comenzaron a rodearnos.

Los niños que se encontraban alrededor miraban todo con temor, por lo que simplemente baje la mirada para comenzar a caminar entre todos.

La magia de Chelia me habría pasado a tal grado que nadie se pudiera acercar. No tardaron en aparecer los hechiceros para mirarme con notable coraje y atacarme. Nuevamente sus ataques fácilmente eran repelidos por la cantidad de magia que desprendía.

A lo lejos vi que una semi-hibridación estaba comenzando a atacar a todos seguramente por perder el control. Corrí con rapidez, esquivando fácilmente los ataques de los hechiceros y brujos que no me perdían de vista, para con una espada atacar por la espalda a la persona que se estaba convirtiendo en demonio y matarla al instante.

-Va uno. Me faltan doscientos.-Eso sorprendió a los hechiceros, por lo que abrieron los ojos enormemente.

-Maldita zorra. ¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Están protegiendo el castillo, ¿Alguien importante está ahí? O ¿Algo?...

Sonreí con burla al dejarlos con la intriga. Ellos se sorprendieron tanto que incluso dejaron caer su mirada por leves segundos. Sin pensarlo y después de reaccionar, comenzaron a atacarme.

Un círculo mágico se formó arriba de mí y eso hizo que repeliera magia de color oscura que pertenecía a Chelia.

Al ser magia oscura, hacía que mi propia magia oscura la absorbiera, por lo que drenaba mi magia pura para que la magia oscura comenzara a salirse un poco de control. Me aleje y con una mirada ella entendió, por lo que solo hozo por protegerse a ella y a los humanos, magos y hechiceros que estaban a su alcance de algún ataque por parte del enemigo directo.

Arrincone a los hechiceros y con un hechizo que reconocieron fácilmente los encarcele entre la pared y mi magia. Su furia comenzaba a crecer, tanto que incluso sus cuerpos estaban comenzando a modificarse.

-Tú eres…

No los deje continuar ya que mi magia había localizado a quince metros otra semi-hibridación a punto de despertar. Corrí lo más rápido posible y sentí como el color de mi ojo cambiaba ahora a un negro opaco. Al estar a un paso de él lo mate rápidamente, pero a su espalda estaba otro que me ataco llevándome a la pared. Me recupere rápidamente y con una patada destruí su cráneo.

Me inquiete al sentir que mi cuerpo tenia ansias de matar. La magia oscura que había alrededor de tantos semi-hibridos a punto de transformarse hacía que mi corazón absorbiera todo y al ser una cantidad exagerada, no podía retenerlo como solía hacerlo con Zeref.

Comencé a localizar todos los puntos exactos de cada ser y con la rapidez de mi magia oscura los mataba lo más pronto posible.

Era una completa locura. Uno de ellos eran mujeres jóvenes que se transformaban en demonios de color negro y ojos rojos. Otros eran hombres que sin duda eran mucho más poderosos que las mujeres, pero no al grado de si quiera cansarme.

El pueblo era realmente grande y encontrar algunos era totalmente difícil ya que se encontraban en casas comiendo a los humanos que se encontraban cerca. Había matado apenas cincuenta de ellos y faltaban aún demasiados para dejar de sentir la presión de sus magias.

Todas las casas sin excepción habían sido destruidas y los hechiceros luchaban contra mí para evitar matar a los semi-hibridos, algo que me había sacado más de una pregunta.

Me ponía a cuestionar el verdadero comportamiento de los hechiceros y su recelo de proteger a los semi-hibridos en lugar del castillo, que igual y seguramente se encontraba una gran cantidad de ellos y simplemente no se interponían por más que comodidad.

Me rodearon alrededor de quince brujos con aspecto de humano, por lo que sonreí con ironía al pensar que quisieran dañarme…me estaban retrasando para no poder matar a todos lo que tenía que hacerlo.

Con simpleza Chelia los quito de mi alrededor con su magia, por lo que solo pase con una mirada retadora. Unos colmillos se asomaban de mis labios.

Era demasiada la energía oscura.

-¿Qué están haciendo en el castillo?-Pregunte sin verlos, pero ellos simplemente chasquearon la lengua.

-Mejor huye, porque seguramente en estos momentos viene para acá el señor Jiemma y ten por seguro que es el mejor hechicero no solo del continente, si no del mundo.

-No pregunte.-Lo calle de inmediato, por lo que este frunció el ceño.

Al pasar por su lado solo escuchaba como me maldecía, por lo que eso me hizo reír con satisfacción.

Mi actitud estaba cambiando por tanta energía oscura que se encontraba.

Al haber aún demasiados semi-hibridos alrededor, solo opte por una solución. Tome las dos espadas con fuerza y las hice chocar contra las grandes casas que estaban alrededor, para que las grandes cantidades de roca y materiales que constituía la casas rompieran otras casas y así sucesivamente. Muchas personas al estar cerca resultaron gravemente heridas, por lo que Chelia se encargó de rescatarlas y de curarlas.

Había localizado a otros quince en general, pero estos ya se habían transformado en demonios. Al poder volar, me localizaron de inmediato para no dudar en atacarme sin piedad.

Comencé a esquivar con gracia y delicadeza cada ataque que iba dirigido a mí.

Los demonios ya no atacaban de una manera estratégica, por el contrario, solamente se disponían a atacar por mismo instinto. No les importaba que hubiera hechiceros a su alrededor, porque al igual que a los enemigos estos los atacaban a matar.

Esos demonios ya no tenían ningún tipo de salvación, ya que su más mínima estructura celular había sido modificada.

Los mate sin ningún problema, dejando alrededor toda la sangre negra perteneciente de ellos. Ahora mis uñas eran más largas, como si se tratasen de una pequeñas garras.

-Chelia, ¿Sientes a tu familia?-Pregunte a Chelia, que se encontraba a unos siete metros de mí.

Ella no contesto, simplemente cerro los ojos y un vendaval de aire salió directo por todo el lugar, sin rumbo fijo. Unos segundos se quedó así para ella asentir inmediatamente, por lo que la mire de manera penetrante, tratando de pensar alguna estrategia que nos pudiera ayudar para liberarlos.

-Vamos. Tenemos que liberarlos a ellos primero.

Ambas comenzamos a correr directo hacia el castillo. Al estar una gran cantidad de casas derrumbadas, era realmente difícil el lograr si quiera caminar.

En el camino nos encontrábamos pequeños grupos de magos puros que estaban peleando con los hechiceros. Al pasar desapercibidos por ellos, nos facilitó el que no nos interrumpiera, aunque hubo un gran número de excepciones donde encontrábamos demonios transformados comiéndose cualquier tipo de humano que hubiera alrededor.

-Armadura de la emperatriz del fuego.-Susurre para mí misma, por lo que mi armadura cambio aun teniendo la capa de Jellal.

Con la espada de fuego hice un espacio entre el castillo y donde nos encontrábamos nosotras de fuego. Chelia entendió y con su aire intensifico las llamas que ahora dejaban casi imposible pasar a un humano común o sin magia que no tuviera la capacidad de bajar las llamas.

Me detuve para cortar con la espada de llamas un poco de mi piel y de esta saliera una pequeña hilera de sangre proveniente de mí. La sangre toco las llamas y estas se hicieron de un color aún más rojo e intenso.

-¿Qué hizo?-Pregunto con preocupación Chelia.

-No te preocupes, no debemos de tener distracciones, por lo que esto nos ayudara a no dejar pasar a ninguna persona. No quiero que salgan más personas heridas.

-De acuerdo.-Ambas comenzamos a caminar.

**Pov Lucy.**

Todos nos quedamos en shock al ver que el pueblo era un completo desastre y que a su alrededor había un exagerado número de cadáveres.

Jellal que se había detenido miro todo con los ojos totalmente abiertos, al igual que sus labios.

-No se separen, que esto es territorio enemigo y el problema no son los hechiceros, ahora el problema es la maga.-Nos ordenó Gray, mirando con coraje todo el desastre causado.

-Ayudemos a los lastimados.-Nos pidió Wendy con mirada triste.

Todos asentimos, incluso Jellal.

-Ayudemos al mayor número de heridos posibles y acabemos con la prioridad de Minerva.

**WOWW D: Acabe por fin el capitulo D: ¿Qué tal les parecio? :DD**

**Me tarde dos semanas en pensar bien este capitulo y a pesar de que iba a ser mucho más largo, mejor deje toda la intriga para el siguiente capitulo, que sin duda será más que un shock :33 Jajajaja y tengan por seguro que no lo tienen visto **

**Este capitulo lo iba a terminar de otra manera, pero dije oh no D: mejor lo escribo en el ultimo capitulo de la cuarta saga :3**

**Ya acabe tiempo de exámenes, por eso me demore tanto en subirles el cap, pero quiero saber ¿Qué les parecio? ¿Por qué Erza se hizo tan cruel? ¿Por qué Jellal trata o piensa de una manera fría hacia Erza? ¿Se recontraran en el otro capitulo? ¿Natsu porque es tan importante? ¿Ya mero acaba la historia? D: **

**Bueno, como solo les puedo resolver 1 pregunta XD será la ultima jajaja, efectivamente, a la historia solamente le queda alrededor de 10 capitulos o un poco más –no se aun bien- Esos capítulos serán todos un total de más de 8,000 palabras, y todos y cada uno de ellos será totalmente importante c:**

**Esta historia esta llegando a su fin y al ser la primera que hago me parte el corazón y sobretodo por la 5 saga :c**

**UNA PREGUNTA. **

**¿En lo largo de esta historia, les ha provocado intriga, emoción, tristesa, felicidad o algún sentimiento en general? **

**Yo cuando leo un fic y veo que es bueno no puedo evitar gritar como niña cuando una escena genial pasa, o me pongo a llorar como Magdalena cuando algo triste pasa XD (soy muy sentimental al parecer jajaj) pero es que quisiera saber si a ustedes les pasa lo mismo ahora con esta historia que he escrito :3 **

**Muchas gracias por su atención y espero que el capitulo les haya gustado tanto como a mi y que no me maten por el siguiente capitulo D: TITULADO **

"**Invertimos lo que sentimos" **

**w **

**Me pregunto ¿Se encontraran directamente Erza y Jellal? D: No se c: pero si me dejan muchos reviews se los haré saber c: **

**Si este capitulo alcanza 10 reviews, prometo que les dare una sorpresa, muy sorpresosa :o c: **

**Bueno, los invito a pasar por mi pagina de Facebook llamada "Fanfics-Fanfiction IleyBriseo" c: Cualquier noticia se los haré saber por ahí. **

**Hasta pronto y espero sus reviews :D **

**Los amo 3 **


	23. Invertiremos lo que sentimos

**Hello :D Muy feliz navidad y noche buena a todos mis amados lectores, lamento no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo, perdonen de verdad pero es que con la escuela y la familia era demasiado presionante todo TT-TT perdónenme por favor **

**Luego les avise por mi pagina que me había lastimado mi mano y eso fue otra cosa que no dejo escribir por una semana y después se me fue la inspiración y mi cerebro colapso ante no poder acomodar las ideas para este fic :o PERO YA ESTA AQUÍ Y MEJOR QUE NUNCA :D**

**Este capitulo será el nuevo inicio de todo el final y del cual, les aseguro que apenas comienza todo lo impactante jojojo sin contar que este capitulo me hizo llorar a mares ¿Por qué tengo que ser escritora dramática y no de comedia? D: (porque la comedia me sale horrible TT-TT) **

**Bueno, ahora con los agradecimientos. :D **

**Ryuuran: Jojo tus dos comentarios sobre este capitulo son algo acertivos, pero este capitulo es un poco…más impactante con el final de él, espero que te guste y mucho y realmente espero que no te haya decepcionado **

**TitaniaSoul: Jojojo ya se D: Siempre lo tengo que dejar en la mejor parte TT-TT pero ahora ya se aclara todo y ahora veras el todo :DD Oh no te preocupes y la escuela antes que nada, muchas gracias y me alegro tanto que esta historia te encante, y de ahora en adelante será más…de suspenso por todo lo que pasara D: **

**Yo: x3Perdoname igualmente Dx tengo esa mala maña de dejarlo en la mejor parte jojo. Oh me alegra que igual te haya gustado *w* y me algra demasiado que este fic te haga experimentar tantos sentimientos :'3 espero que este capitulo igual y sobre lo que quieres, ten por seguro que si habrá más jojo pero de una manera un tanto…extraña D: **

**3.1487: Jajajaja de hecho pensé en escenas como la que escribiste, pero dije oh mejor guardo esas escenas en algo muy…Muchas gracias por el Reviews y espero igual en este capitulo :D y me digas que tal jojojo **

**GhostofF: Oh no sabes lo mucho que me alaga que te haya gustado la historia, aunque sea por medio de acososo leerla XD El libro que le dio Jellal se sabrá más adelante, ten por seguro ojojo y espero que te siga gustando esta historia, porque se viene más…jojojo**

**Elenagm02: Te pido una disculpa por la tardansa y muchas gracias de verdad :D Igual espero que este capitulo te guste jejej**

**Claudia: Jojojo oh pues acertaste en tu comentario, pero se viene algo totalmente woow D: espero que igual te encante este capitulo y muchas gracias n_n**

**Ailen Heartfilia: Perdona TT-TT Pero ahora dejare con el doble de intriga D: pero te va a gusta jojo y va a haber más Nalu y ten por seguro que más Jerza :D muchas gracias y espero que este cap te haga sentir muchas cosas igual w**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron comentarios :D Espero que en este capitulo sea igual y me dejen mucho muchos reviews c: por favor jojo**

**Espero que hayan tenido una excelente navidad y un excelente año nuevo n_n no tardare ahora tanto en actualizar, por lo que los espero motivados para comentar :D **

**FELIZ NUEVO 2015 :DD**

**Nos leemos pronto n_n**

Invertiremos lo que sentimos.

Entre más nos adentrábamos, más nos dábamos cuenta de lo diferente que era el exterior, al interior. A fuera, exactamente en la parte donde se localizaba todo el pueblo y donde vivía la gente más humilde, era un completo caos, donde se notaba que meses antes, los humanos que vivían ahí eran tratados como simple basura. En cambio, en las partes donde se localizaban los nobles, aún después del ataque, estaba completamente cuidado su área e incluso se dudaba que a las afuera hubiera una guerra.

-Los calabozos están abajo del castillo, pero no tengo la menor idea de cómo entrar.-Se sinceró Chelia, con algo de pena.

-Mi mundo antes pertenecía a ese tipo de cosas, seguramente no tiene mucha diferencia este Castillo, al Castillo de Fiore.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta algo intima?-Me pregunto en voz baja, aun pasando por las grandes calles.

Asentí con simpleza, esperando a que tomara confianza y pudiera formular bien la pregunta que seguramente la tenía en dudas desde que viajaba con nosotras.

-¿Por qué confiaste en mí? Digo, hablas de tu antigua vida con alguien que apenas conoces y eso me alegra, de verdad, pero si fueras como todos hablan de ti, seguramente serias más callada y mucho más reservada y con ello seguramente solo me usarías como una ficha de ajedrez.

-Bueno, ni yo entiendo muy bien eso, solo sé que me recuerdas a una persona muy especial para mi.-Sonreí levemente, recordando a Wendy.-Te quitaron tu antigua vida por mi culpa y por la culpa de ideales erróneos, por eso quiero responsabilizarme y como tal, te entrego parte de mi confianza al hablar contigo de esto.

Mis palabras parecieron sorprenderla, ya que abrió sus ojos, para después cerrarlos amigablemente y sonreírme mientras que unas leves lágrimas salían por las comisuras de sus ojos.

-Muchas gracias.-Bajo la cabeza con algo de pena.-Es la primera vez que me siento realmente acompañada…

Paro de hablar por unos largos segundos.

-En mi clan, todos eran buenas personas, pero como tal cada quien estaba metidos en sus responsabilidades. Soy de las más jóvenes, y realmente no tenía con quien hablar. Ahora que estoy aquí, es como si realmente fuera alguien importante, como si realmente estuviera ayudando por una buena razón.

-Tu razón ahora ¿Cuál es?-Le pregunte, analizando cada movimiento de labios que hacía.

-No quiero matar, pero tampoco quiero que las personas que son de la misma raza que yo, sigan creyendo en todas esas tonterías.-Me miro decidida, dejando notar su gran coraje.-No quiero que por su culpa mueras, ni Ultear y Meredy.

Eso me dejo totalmente atónita.

-Entonces tu meta es igual que la de nosotras, Chelia.

Paramos de correr por un momento y la mire directamente. Ella me miro sin entender por qué había detenido mi paso, pero se sorprendió más al notar que la estaba abrazando fuertemente.

-La persona que me recuerda a ti, me considera como su hermana mayor y yo la considero como mi hermana menor. Tengo una hermana de sangre que amo con toda mis fuerzas y ahorita no sé cómo se encuentre, pero tú me recuerdas tanto a ambas y tu pasión es como si ellas vivieran en ti.-Tome con torpeza un mechón de su cabello.-Por eso, ¿Quieres acompañarnos a Fiore y detener esto?

No podía ver su rostro, pero su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar levemente, por lo que supuse que se encontraba llorando. Asintió con lentitud, mientras tomaba mis brazos y me abrazaba aún más fuerte de lo que yo la había abrazado.

Ambas nos quedamos segundos así, para después comenzar nuevamente con nuestro camino. No quería exponerla a ningún peligro más, pero tenía que encontrar a sus familiares y tratar de detener al que se encontraba al mando del Reino Tides.

Escuchamos a lo lejos algunos pasos, por lo que entramos a la casa de un noble que por suerte se encontraba deshabitada. Los pasos se alejaron, seguramente para ir a donde se encontraban la entrada al pueblo, pero no tendrían forma de salir ya que las llamas que había provocado no se los permitirían.

Salimos y comenzamos a correr con mucha más velocidad a la entrada del castillo. Una gran muralla de piedra no permitía el paso, por lo que con la magia oscura que poseía, impulse mucho más mi velocidad. Tome de la cintura a Chelia y con gran fuerza logramos llegar a la parte más alta de la muralla. Los alrededores estaban siendo habitados por un exagerado número de hechiceros de rango A.

Chasque la lengua en modo de desaprobación.

Sabía que no sería nada fácil el lograr entrar al castillo, pero me impresionaba aún más el exagerado número de hechiceros que había. Afirmaba cada vez más el hecho de que algo ocultaban y era algo aún más importante que encargarse de magos puros renegados.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-Pregunto con preocupación.

No respondí, simplemente me quede observado cada rincón y cada puerta posible para ser capaz de entrar sin ningún problema, pero sobre todo para no exponernos. Yo era posiblemente capaz de aniquilarlos a todos con unos pocos ataques, pero me preocupaba el hecho de lastimar a inocentes, aunque también me preocupaba el que Chelia y yo saliéramos lastimadas.

-Espérame aquí, Chelia.-Le ordene con una voz carente de emociones.

Sin esperar a que me respondiera comencé a correr a una gran velocidad mientras que una de las armaduras más poderosas que poseía se colocaba en cada parte debida de mi cuerpo.

"Armadura del purgatorio".

Antes de que se dejara ver la presencia física de cada parte de la armadura, esta desapareció.

Me quede totalmente en chock al ver tal acto, ya que yo solía controlar perfectamente cada armadura y sobretodo esa, que era una armadura especial que el mismo Zeref se encargó de encontrar especialmente para mí. Esa armadura era indestructible.

Al haber tratado de colocarme la armadura, mi magia se elevó un suficiente nivel para hacer que los hechiceros notaran mi presencia, por lo que estos no dudaron en atacarme segundos después.

Cubrí con mi antebrazo la mayor parte de mi rostro, por lo que los ataques me habían dañado levemente. En segundos nuevamente cambie de armadura, ahora colocándome la "Armadura de la rueda celestial" de la cual inmediatamente decenas de espadas comenzaron a atacar a cualquier ser viviente que estuviera en el lugar. Los ataques tenían una gran intensidad y como tal, unos hechiceros supieron esquivarlos y otros simplemente salieron dañados. Había hecho ese ataque el poder distinguir que clase de hechicería usaban unos y que clase de hechicería usaban otros.

-¿Quién demonios eres, asquerosa maga?-Pregunto de manera hostil un hechicero que se encontraba a metros de mí, pero sin intentar atacarme.

No conteste.

Me concentre mayormente en los hechiceros que usaban ataques a distancia y que eran débiles en combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Poco a poco iba terminando con ellos, aunque unos eran mucho más difíciles y en grupo realmente hacían que mi paciencia se fuera esfumando.

¡Maldición, yo era más fuerte que eso!

Con la magia oscura que poseía, comencé a correr en dirección de los que solían atacar a larga distancia y usaban hechizos más poderosos. Me preocupaba el hecho de que su magia oscura era absorbida por mi cuerpo, y a pesar de que anteriormente me hubiera hecho demasiado daño tal cantidad de magia oscura junta, ahora simplemente sentía la adrenalina y mis venas quemar por la excitación del momento.

La sangre quedaba derramada de las personas que yo lastimaba a tal punto de no moverse. Algunos hechiceros que usaban ataques de cuerpo a cuerpo salieron gravemente lastimados, debido a su poca defensa.

-¿Cómo puedo solucionar tal acto?-Pregunte a la nada, mirando como unos aún intentaban moverse.

Me moví entre los cuerpos, llegando a donde aún se encontraba Chelia. Me miro cabizbaja y ambas comenzamos a correr lo más rápido posible hacía adentro del castillo. Miraba ella cada esquina los cuerpos de nuestros antiguos enemigos, para solo mirar al frente e ignorar sus rostros de desconsuelo.

Conocía la dinámica con la que funcionaban los castillos y a pesar de que no todos eran iguales, tenía una gran idea de cómo entrar a los calabozos y como salir sin ningún enfrentamiento innecesario.

Pasamos por los jardines externos, de los cuales no tenían una vigilancia que nos complicara el pasar. Me hacía pensar que todos se encontraban adentro, en cualquier asunto que los tuvieran tan motivados a no querer salir y encargarse de una pequeña revolución de humanos y magos puros. Al correr con rapidez hacía el otro extremo, llegamos a una muralla donde si escalábamos y caminábamos grandes metros, llegaríamos al patio interno, y como tal a los calabozos.

Sabía que si utilizaba mis alas, era una cantidad de magia que seguramente sentirían las personas que se encontraban adentro del castillo. Saque simplemente dos espadas realmente anchas y aparentemente fuertes y las encaje en la pared del castillo, del cual rápidamente se enterró con fuerza. Deje que un poco de mi peso se recargara por completo en ambas espadas, y como lo suponía, ambas aguantaban perfectamente mi peso y con mayor razón el peso de Chelia. Tome las primeras espadas y con impulso las volví a encajar en otra parte más arriba de pared, hasta que minutos después llegue a lo que era la parte más alta del castillo. Chelia, que se encontraba vigilando me miro para asentir. Le lance ambas espadas y ella igual hizo lo mismo, mientras que yo me encargaba de vigilar que nadie la viera. No podía igual usar su magia de viento, ya que cabía la posibilidad de que sintieran una magia extraña y nos capturaran.

Cuando llego a donde me encontraba, igual comenzamos a correr, pero algo que nos sorprendió es que teníamos un excelente panorama de todo el pueblo, y ante tal vista, podíamos ver perfectamente como todo estaba hecho un caos…o algo peor. Tratamos de ignorar para seguir con nuestro camino, pero la imagen de las casas, personas y arboles incendiados era realmente una imagen difícil de olvidar o de ignorar.

Llegamos al otro extremo de la parte del techo del castillo y pudimos notar que el patio interno estaba totalmente solo y deshabitado, por lo que no pude evitar sonreír con gracia. Bajamos de una manera aún más sencilla que al subir, debido a los grandes y hermosos árboles que se encontraban alrededor.

-Escucha, Chelia. Cuando bajemos por completo, haré un conjuro de la familia real, por lo cual sentirán mi magia tan siquiera unos cuantos metros. Si llegan realmente a donde nos encontramos, no dudes en atacarlos.-Le ordene.

-Entendido.

La tome de la mano para sonreírle amablemente.

Caminamos con cuidado y nos paramos en lo que era un arco de una distancia posiblemente de cuatro metros. Dentro del arco se veía una fuente de la cual hacia que en grabados que se encontraba en el piso, se llenaran de agua totalmente cristalina.

Saque una espada ceremonial y con un ligero corte, corté mi muñeca dejando que la sangre corriera por la espada y tocara el piso que se encontraba en frente de la fuente. Con la magia pura que tenía, la dirigí directamente a la espada y los grabados del piso se fueron iluminando mostrando la insignia de la familia del Reino Tides…un delfín.

De repente, algo que no tenía previsto paso. La magia se fue directamente hacía el cielo, iluminando completamente las grandes y frondosas nubes negras.

-¿Diste nuestra ubicación?-Pregunto con temor, Chelia.

Chasque la lengua en todo de molestia. Al parecer los ancestros del Reino Tides eran extremadamente cuidadosos, incluso con las familias reales aliadas.

-No te preocupes, simplemente vigila y que no se acerque.

La fuente comenzó a moverse de lugar y ahora daba paso a un lugar totalmente oscuro y subterráneo. Respire profundamente y vi que del lado noreste del castillo, hechiceros comenzaban a salir dispuestos a detenernos. Tome la capucha de Jellal, para colocármela sin que nadie lograra ver mi rostro y tome los dos libros que iban dentro de la capucha, los sujete mejor.

Chelia se ponía realmente nerviosa al ver a tantos hechiceros hacia nuestra dirección. Hizo una ráfaga de viento negro, que evito que siguieran avanzando y la tome fuertemente para meternos en los primeros cinco escalones que se encontraban debajo de la fuente. Tome la espada y con mi otra mano saque de inmediato veinte espadas de las cuales desprendían electricidad. Todas las espadas se formaron en círculo alrededor nuestro y la electricidad recorría una espada a otras y así sucesivamente. Saque otra espada, que pertenecía a la "Emperatriz del agua" y lance una cantidad realmente grande de agua hacia las espadas que lanzaban electricidad. Antes de quedar totalmente electrificadas, quite con rapidez la espada ceremonial y la fuente se cerró.

-Eso estuvo muy cerca.-Dijo con un profundo suspiro.

-Debo de admitir que es cierto.-Me pare y comenzamos ambas a caminar.-Pero ahora estamos bien. Tenemos que encontrar a tu familia, Chelia.

Ella asintió para dejar salir un poco de magia y comenzar a correr, siendo yo totalmente arrastrada por ella.

Pasamos por una gran cantidad de celdas, donde se veían una gran cantidad de hechiceros puros y magos puros encarcelados. Por más que quisiera, tenía que rescatar primero a la familia de Chelia y después los liberaría a todos ellos.

-¿Abuela?-Pregunto con temor, Chelia.

Su voz resonó por todo el calabozo, por lo que ella abrió los ojos enormemente y corrió con más intensidad que antes. Corrimos unos cuantos pisos abajo y entramos a unas celdas donde se encontraban personas, totalmente enfermas y en un pésimo estado. Una mujer de edad realmente avanzada miro a Chelia, y sin poder contener las lágrimas, ambas dejaron derramar amargas lágrimas.

La mujer era un poco robusta y pequeña de estatura. Su tez de piel era muy blanca y su cabello era de un color, rosa-morado. Su mirada era de completa dulzura y sus finos labios mostraban una enorme sonrisa que incluso un ser humano normal, no sentiría en tales circunstancias.

Mi corazón se conmovió tanto al ver como las personas que se encontraban adentro, igual iban a donde se encontraba Chelia –donde aún los separaba la celda- Todos sonreían con felicidad y la tomaban de los brazos para decirles tantas cosas que no podía distinguir.

-¡Me alegra que estés bien!-Eran uno de los comentarios que lograba identificar.

-Estoy bien gracias a ella.-Me señalo, por lo que la vista de todos pasaron a mí.-La Reina Erza Dreyar fue quien me salvo y la que me ha traído hasta aquí para yo ayudarlos a ustedes.

Todos abrieron sus ojos enormemente, pero la mujer de edad realmente avanzada me pidió que me acercara y como tal obedecí. Me agache un poco, como ella me pedía con sus manos y me quito la capucha para ver mi rostro entero. Todos abrieron los ojos enormemente y se inclinaron ante mi presencia.

-No tienen que hacer eso, por favor.-Les pedí amablemente, ayudando a la mujer a pararse.

-Estamos todos totalmente agradecidos de haber salvado a mi nieta, señorita.-Se sinceró la mujer de edad avanzada.-Y nos es aún más sorprendente que una persona histórica la haya ayudado y sobretodo que la haya ayudado para encontrarnos. No la alabamos por el poder que hemos escuchado que tiene, la hemos alabado por la sinceridad y humildad de su corazón.

-Gracias.-Susurre en un tono casi inaudible.

Baje la cabeza y vi como todos comenzaban a cuestionar a Chelia. No teníamos tiempo, tenía que liberarlos y liberar a los prisioneros que se encontraban aquí.

Con la magia pura que me identificaba como de la realeza, las puertas se abrieron fácilmente, por lo que todos rápidamente salieron.

Los familiares de Chelia eran físicamente parecidos a ella. Todos tenían un color de cabello entre el rosa, morado y un rojizo muy claro. Se formaron alrededor, por lo que podía ver con mejor detalle cada uno de ellos, pero me sorprendió al no encontrar muchos hombres y no había niños. Solo había mujeres y ancianos.

-¿Dónde están los demás?-Le pregunte a Chelia.

-Los han matado.-Comento con pesar la mujer adulta.-Los niños fueron llevados para esclavizarlos y sobreexplotar su nivel de magia, como lo han hecho con la mayoría de los humanos.

Los ojos enormes de Chelia derramaban lágrimas, al igual que los de todos sus familiares. No podía hacer nada ahora, ya había pasado un leve tiempo desde que Chelia me conto que los encarcelaron, por lo que dudaba realmente que estuvieran vivos o algo que mantuviera la esperanza de todos.

-Por favor, le pido que me ayude a traducir esto.-Le pedí con suplica, sacando un libro en especial que pertenecía al Reino de Aster.-No es el mejor momento, y lamento realmente ponerlos en esta situación, pero lo necesito demasiado para parar con lo que tengo de vida.

La mujer no respondió, simplemente tomo el libro con delicadeza y comenzó a leer las primeras hojas, de las cuales eran realmente inentendible para cualquier humano, o mago de magia pura.

-¿Quién tradujo este libro?-Pregunto con interés-Este libro debería de estar totalmente en blanco, debido a un conjuro que tenía desde hace cientos de décadas. Solo un hechicero de la realeza podría haber traducido esto en el idioma de los hechiceros.

-Dudo que un hechicero de sangre real te haya ayudado.-Se unió ahora un hombre de igual edad avanzada.- En este mundo solo existen tres hechiceros de sangre real, y una ya fue asesinada.

-¿Mi madre?-Pregunte sin sentimiento, por lo que ellos asintieron con un poco de pesar.-Lo tradujo el hechicero oscuro, Zeref.

Todos quedaron totalmente sorprendidos, por lo que solo los mire de manera indiferente.

-No es lo que piensan, él es realmente una persona que está ayudándome a todo esto.-Lo defendí al ver que estaban a punto de reclamar.

-¡¿Cómo es posible que esté vivo?!-Pregunto con cierto temor una mujer.

-Si los hechiceros se enteran de esto, entonces será posiblemente el final de todo.-Igual exclamo otra mujer.

Todas comenzaron a hablar a la vez, por lo que escuchar una sola voz era totalmente imposible. La mujer más adulta, que era la abuelita de Chelia, simplemente suspiro y trono los dedos para que de estos saliera un aura de un color gris. Todas se calmaron y consiguieron nuevamente prestar atención en lo que sucedía.

-Te diré lo que dice el libro.-Su voz sonaba demasiado calmada para la situación.

"Oscuridad inundara tu ser. Melancolía y soledad."

"Hechizos hechos por nuestros ancestros para matar, pero sobre todo para manipular. Nuestro poder fue hecho para crear al ser más temible del universo, del cual el destino escogerá, mientras que los demás morirán"

"El ser que contenga el corazón contaminado, purificara a todo ser y será juzgado cuando el ser supremo lo requiera. Entonces, será cuando el despierte y convierta el mundo en un mundo apocalíptico, donde él será el único que pueda matar al ser supremo."

-Espera.-Interrumpí.- ¿Este libro no dice la cura de conjuros?

-Lamento decirte que no.-Me lo mostro y se podían notar que dibujos de extraños rituales comenzaban a aparecer.

Con el puño en la mano golpee la pared, que incluso la hundí por la fuerza. ¡Había hecho todo eso para nada!

¿Por qué Zeref no me había dicho realmente eso? Todo motivo de mi existencia, gran parte había sido en vano. El sacrificio también fue en vano. Todo fue en vano. El principal motivo por el que había desatado esta guerra y por lo cual me había dado por muerta, fue para encontrar una cura para Jellal y morir a manos de los hechiceros. Claro, mi objetivo cambio cuando conocí a Zeref, pero el morir y encontrar una cura para Jellal seguían siendo mis planes originales.

Él estaba afuera, seguramente siendo controlado por la magia oscura que lo rodeada. Incluso cabía la posibilidad de que ya haya sido consumido por la oscuridad y en el peor de los casos…morir.

-¿Qué más dice…

No pude terminar porque rápidamente los hechiceros nos rodearon. Mire con fastidio sus rostros, pero hubo uno que me llamo la atención.

Su sangre se sentía arder, sus ojos eran de un color blanco, como si realmente fuera un ciego, su color de cabello era largo y de color banco, su cuerpo era musculoso y también era demasiado alto. Era algo más que un simple hechicero.

Me miro detenidamente. No tenía puesta la capucha, por lo que veía perfectamente mi rostro y fácilmente identifico quien era, pero ni se inmuto. Pasó su afilada mirada por todo el lugar y vio a las personas del clan de Chelia sin sentimiento alguno. No sabía que pasaba por su mente, pero fácilmente identificaba que no era un hechicero normal, tenía una cantidad de magia oscura que se podría sentir a kilómetros, sin contar que su misma presencia intimidaba más que cualquier persona que haya conocido.

-He escuchado que una intrusa está causando problemas en mi Reino.-Su voz era gruesa y demandante.-Una tal "Titania"

No conteste, simplemente camine de manera lenta en frente de donde se encontraba él. Atrás de mí se encontraban las mujeres temblando y susurrando cosas entre ellas, mientras que la abuela de Chelia, simplemente miraba con frialdad al hombre en frente de mí. Esto lo capto el hombre, y dio un paso hacia adelante, para quedar a unos metros de mí, pero algo que me sorprendió fue sentir mi espalda totalmente mojada. Lleve una mano a mi hombro y me di cuenta que estaba totalmente manchada de sangre.

Gire mi rostro y note que la abuela de Chelia estaba tirada en el piso, mientras que en la parte donde su corazón estaba, tenía un golpe realmente terrible en esa parte, tanto que de su boca salieron grandes cantidades de sangre, hasta dejarla muerta.

Sin esperar saque una espada y la dirigí directo a aquel hombre, pero la detuvo con su antebrazo. El impacto de su antebrazo y mi espada hizo que una ola de poder mágico desprendiera y que todos los presentes salieran volando. Mis ojos hacía él representaban odio puro, en cambio los de él simplemente mostraban indiferencia hacía la situación.

-Maldito bastardo.-Susurre solo para que él escuchara.-Juro que te matare.

Atrás de mí se escuchaban los llantos de los familiares de Chelia, mientras que cargaban con torpeza el cuerpo de la mujer. Las mujeres más jóvenes se alejaron con rapidez, pero los hechiceros que iban acompañados del hombre que estaba en frente de mí, se interpuso entre ellas para que no corrieran más.

-No les hagas daño.-Le ordene, dejando que mis ojos se hicieran de un color negro intenso.

Él pareció ignorarme, porque rápidamente hizo un movimiento de cabeza, lo cual seguramente indicaba que atacara. Me aleje de él lo más rápido posible, pero Chelia había llegado primero. Su cabello ahora estaba totalmente suelto y la magia de God Slayer comenzó a emanar en sus manos. Sus ojos estaban completamente llorosos, pero su mirada era de completa decisión.

-Vaya. Una God Slayer y la Reina Erza Dreyar.-Hablo por primera vez aquel hombre.-Hoy es un día glorioso, sobretodo porque todos juran que usted está muerta.

Saque otra espada y con un giro vertical llegue atrás de él. La espada iba directo a su corazón, pero el sin siquiera voltear lo detuvo con su mano izquierda, la cual simplemente sangraba.

-Detesto a las mentirosas y sobre todo cuando se dan por muertas.

-Chelia, por favor encárgate de los hechiceros. Me ocupare de este hombre.-Le hable con total frialdad, que incluso abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendida.-Perdóname, Chelia.

Ella asintió tristemente para comenzar a usar su magia en forma de escudo hacía su familia.

-¡Aquí el único que da órdenes, soy yo!-Me tomo del cuello para después aventarme a unos metros de distancia.-Que no se te olvide mi nombre. Jiemma Orland.

-¡Cállate de una vez por todas!-Le grite para que ahora mi cabello se hiciera de color negro.-Maldición de Lilith

El cuarto quedo en completa oscuridad, y una nebulosa de color rojo comenzó a esparcirse a donde se encontraba él y los hechiceros. Unas largas manos salían de las nebulosas y se adentraban a los hechiceros a ella misma, para dormirlos en la locura de su propio infierno. A Jiemma esta no parecía hacerle efecto, ya que incluso mi conjuro no se acercaba a él.

-Eres fuerte, lo admito, pero te falta mucho más para llegar e incluso dañar a un hechicero de la realeza.

-¿Crees que me interesa el rango de hechicero que pueda dañar?-Le pregunte con tono hostil.-Te matare, sin importarme que seas de la realeza o no lo seas.

-El mismo asqueroso carácter que tú madre. Alice.-Dijo con asco.-Siempre de incrédulas las dos.

A mi alrededor saque tres espadas de gran tamaño que iban a su dirección, pero este los esquivo con facilidad. Cuando estuvo a punto de tocar el piso, encaje la espada de la "Emperatriz de fuego" en su pierna y la sangre que salía de parte de él, se iba convirtiendo en llamas que mi espada convertía. Él sin esperar, tomo mi espada y me aventó nuevamente a un extremo de varios metros de la habitación. Cuando mi espalda se arqueo de tanto dolor, me tomo del cabello y me llevo hacia arriba, derrumbando la pared y las celdas de los prisioneros.

Salimos al exterior y una gran lluvia estaba en todo el pueblo del Reino Tides. Con brutalidad me tiro en la fuente y mi cabeza recibió el mayor impacto, dejando que una hilera de sangre adornara mi rostro que provenía de mi cabeza. Me levante con un leve mareo y recibí un gran y poderoso puño en mi vientre. Sus manos tenían una gran cantidad de magia, por lo que me daba a entender que su magia era de cuerpo a cuerpo.

Salte dos veces hacía atrás, para alejarme lo suficiente de él y respirar un poco. Era poderoso, demasiado poderoso.

De repente un gran grujido resonó seguramente hasta por dos reinos. Tanto el como yo quedamos totalmente sorprendidos ante tal ruido, que podía asegurar que era un dragón.

Como tal, a muchos metros de distancia hacía arriba, paso la silueta de un enorme dragón, que no logre identificar debido a las nubes que ocultaban su detallado cuerpo. El dragón simplemente voló a la dirección del Reino Aster, ignorando por completo el pueblo del Reino Tides.

Aproveche que Jiemma estaba totalmente sorprendido, para sacar la "Armadura del Gigante" De la cual, me hacía mucho más alta y mucho más poderosa en ataques directos, pero más lenta y más pesada al intentar moverme. La túnica y los libros que venían dentro de ella quedaron en el piso.

Una lanza se colocó en mi mano izquierda y si esperar ataque con brutalidad el abdomen de Jiemma, la cual había recibido el ataque perfectamente, perforando seguramente algunos órganos. Me miro con furia detenida y la magia de él comenzó a destellar, rompiendo todo lo que se encontraba alrededor. Un puño de él iba directo a mi cara, pero con la misma armadura lo detuve y ambas manos luchaban para ganar el golpe al otro. La magia de ambos era demasiado potente que sentíamos arder nuestras manos, sin contar que verdaderamente se estaban quemando.

-Puño explosivo.

De su mano, magia de color morado salía, dejándome en el suelo con graves heridas. Me tomo de las muñecas y me amarro con hilos mágicos, de los cuales no me podía mover. Mire con miedo mis muñecas, intentando quitarlas, pero era aparentemente imposible quitármelas de encima o destruirlas.

-No puedes matarme.-Le recordé, dando a entender que me necesitaban.

-Realmente ya no nos eres tan útil.-Su tono de voz era totalmente monótona.-Mi hija Minerva encontró a alguien que seguramente te superara en muchos aspectos. No importa que tú seas un hibrido de sangre real, ahora con todos los humanos que hemos experimentado, hemos creado incluso demonios.

Mi ojo paso al piso, donde no podía verlo, ni ver el momento en que me iba a matar.

Sentí la ráfaga de magia salir de su cuerpo y cerré los ojos fuertemente. Cuando estaba a punto de sentir el último golpe, unas gotas llegaron a mi rostro y esas mismas gotas entraron a mis labios, del cual tenía un sabor metálico. Mi vista se posó en el frente y lo último que vi, fue el cuerpo muerto de Chelia caer frente a mí.

Mi cuerpo se descontrolo y me libere por completo. Mi piel se hizo de color pálido. Mis labios se intensificaron del color rojo de la sangre, de la cual mis afilados dientes se encargaban de lastimar. Mis ojos eran negros por completo, sin ninguna pizca de vida en ellos. Las alas de mi espalda salieron de golpe, derramando una leve cantidad de sangre en mi espalda. Sellos salían de mis clavículas, hasta llegar a mis piernas. Cuernos salían de mi cabeza y en mi abdomen un sello de color negro se dejó a la vista, quemando por completo mi ropa.

Mire hacía donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Chelia, del cual su rostro tenía una expresión de completo dolor y agonía. No tarde segundos en regresar mi vista al Jiemma y con rapidez que no lograba controlar, tome su cuello y ambos terminamos en un extremo del jardín. No podía controlar la velocidad de mi cuerpo.

Al parecer él quería aprovechar la ocasión y lastimarme, pero al momento en que su puño toco mi abdomen, su brazo se quemó por completo.

-No eres rival para mí.-Mi voz era de completa burla, a pesar de que estaba llorando por dentro.

-¿Cómo demonios conseguiste tanta magia?

No le conteste, simplemente deje que de mis manos saliera magia con forma de serpientes, la cual se iba incrustando y penetrando en su piel. Sus gritos eran de completo dolor, debido a que las serpientes lo estaban quemando por dentro.

Lo solté y saque una espada de color negra, de la cual absorbia su poder mágico. Se la encaje en el pecho, pero sin darle al corazón directamente y comenzó a drenar por completo su magia oscura. Cuando estaba segura de que no conseguiría más magia de él, porque su cuerpo y su cara era demasiado cansada, tome la espada y la encaje en mi pecho, donde se encontraba mi corazón.

La magia de él estaba inundando por completo mi corazón. Era ahora para mí esa magia demasiado débil, que incluso me burlaba de que ese poder realmente me haya hecho daño y que por culpa de ese poder, Chelia haya muerto. Recordé eso y con uno de las garras de mis dedos, la dirigí a sus dos ojos, para tronarlos y que la sangre remplazara ahora sus actuales ojos.

-¡Ahhh!-Su grito me había provocado demasiada excitación.

Tome nuevamente la espada y con rapidez corte sus dos manos. Estaba segura que iba a morirse en cualquier minuto, así que para conservar el último y recuerdo, lo obligue a que sacara su lengua y la corte, viendo como todo su cuerpo desangraba por mis ataques. Lo patee en el rostro y comencé a caminar a paso lento donde se encontraba Chelia.

La cargue con delicadeza, que mi mente aún conservaba hacía ella y comencé a caminar hacía el gran agujero que estaba en el piso. Salté aún con su cuerpo en mis manos y llegue a donde se encontraba anteriormente la lucha de ella y los hechiceros. El lugar era una completa masacre, los hechiceros estaban totalmente muertos, de una manera sencilla, mientras que el clan de Chelia igual estaba muerto, pero algunas partes de sus cuerpos hacían falta.

¿Sacrificaste tú vida porque la tuya ya no tenía sentido? Fue el pensamiento que pasó por mi mente, pero en el fondo sabía que desde antes de encontrarnos con ella, ya se había resignado a encontrar a su familia. Murió por lealtad a mí.

Las lágrimas de mi ojo derecho comenzaron a salir, mientras que grandes sollozos salían de mis labios. Abrace con fuerza el cuerpo de Chelia y sin soltarlo me deje caer al piso cubierto de sangre.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo. Comencé a caminar, donde había dejado mis cosas, pero dos siluetas a lo lejos comenzaron a acercarse. Donde pasaban, los escombros que estaban nuevamente formaban su forma original.

Me deje caer de rodillas y abrace con delicadeza el cuerpo de Chelia. Comencé a sacar tierra y hacer un agujero donde su cuerpo reposara toda la vida, pero estaba demasiado mal que incluso temblaba.

Ultear y Meredy se acercaron y ambas se taparon la boca con las manos. Su semblante era de completo asombro hacía todo. Incluso sentía que el ver el panorama era un trauma para ellas, ya que se encontraba el cuerpo de Jiemma destrozado y abajo aún se veían los cuerpos de los familiares de Chelia.

-Erza yo…

Paro de decir ya que las tres sentimos la magia de seis personas que se acercaban a paso normal. Seguramente venían por el rayo que salió cuando intente abrir los calabozos. Pasaron segundos así y divise perfectamente la silueta de las seis personas a lo lejos, seguramente ellas no me podían ver, por la tierra esparcida que provocaba la lluvia.

Sentí mi corazón temblar y mis alas se ocultaron. Ultear tomo la capa y me la coloco, aun estando yo en mi faceta demoniaca, pero sin las alas. La capa me tapaba por completo y agradecí realmente aquello, ya que las personas que venían era menos que Fairy Tail.

-Tenemos que irnos, Erza.-Me aviso con voz temblorosa.-Una de esas personas está dispuesta a matarnos a las tres.

Tome el cuerpo de Chelia, colocándomelo en la espalda y me pare, pero justo en ese momento sentí una respiración en mi oído. Jellal estaba atrás de mí, amenazándome con su mano llena de magia.

-No te muevas, demonio.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarla!-Grito exasperada Ultear, provocando que un árbol saliera de donde se encontraba Jellal.

Este se apartó a unos metros de mí, dejándome viendo a Ultear directamente. Baje la cabeza y con ella mi misma capucha bajo, para no dejar ver mis ojos. Mis dientes aún eran afilados, por lo que ellos al verlo, han de haber supuesto que era un demonio.

-No queremos pelea, solo queremos llevarnos a nuestra amiga de aquí y darle un entierro como se debe.-Hablo Meredy, tratando de calmar la situación.

-¿Quién de ustedes es "Titania"?-Pregunto sin chista, Natsu.

Me tense al escuchar eso. No esperaba que estuvieran aquí, de hecho no esperaba si quiera volverlos a ver en mi vida. Era obvio que Ultear ni Meredy estaban enteradas que Jellal era la persona que estaba atrás de mí, pero no me preocupe por eso, me preocupe más por su semblante tan amenazante hacía nosotras tres.

La mirada de todos dio directo al cuerpo de Jiemma y todos miraron totalmente horrorizados como su boca salía exagerada cantidad de sangre y como sus ojos estaban tronados. Juvia que venía con ellos, tapo los ojos de Wendy y Lucy tapo los ojos de Chappy.

Debía de admitir que me sentía feliz de ver a Lucy y a Jellal, pero no era el momento indicado, ni la forma.

-¿Tú lo mataste?-Me pregunto de forma amenazante Jellal.

Vi sus intenciones y una de ellas era quitarme la capa. Me aleje y toque su mano para que no me tocara él a mí, pero rápidamente sentí una descarga eléctrica que hace tiempo no sentía. Mi mano consumió su magia, por lo que se quedó mirándome sorprendido, pero sin decir nada, hasta que frunció el ceño.

Comencé a caminar lentamente, tenía que controlar mis instintos asesinos con ellos.

-Nos hemos encontrado en una situación desfavorable.-Hable, haciendo mi voz totalmente aguda, que extrañamente salía de forma natura.-No tengo intensión de pelear y mis compañeras tampoco, por lo que pido que nos dejen ir.

Natsu camino a un lado de mí y con una varita comenzó a hacer figuras en la tierra.

-¿Conoces esta insignia?-Me tense de inmediato al ver la insignia de Fairy Tail.-La conoces.-Afirmo.

Su semblante comenzó a cambiar y llamas comenzaron a salir de sus puños. Era tarde, me habían descubierto.

-¡Corran!-Les grite a Ultear y Meredy.

Empezaron a correr y Jellal, Natsu y Gray estuvieron a punto de seguirlas, pero hice un hechizo arriba de nosotros. Salí del circulo y del espacio/tiempo salió un león que se fue directo a atacar a Jellal, que era el mayor problema. Con mi puño avente a Lucy varios metros y con mi pie avente a Juvia. Los hombres del grupo miraron esto enojados y cuando estuve con su atención, me acerque atrás de ellos y con magia oscura salió de mi mano para explotar en ese mismo lugar.

Comencé a correr con la rapidez que más podía desarrollar en un momento así. El cuerpo de Chelia venía atrás de mí, por lo que mi ojo nuevamente comenzó a derramar lágrimas amargas. Salí del castillo y a lo lejos sentí la magia de esos tres seguirme a toda velocidad. Pasaba entre las casas y saltaba a sus pequeños techos para correr más rápido, tarde minutos en llegar a la costa, y en esta había un enorme muro que protegía alrededor el castillo y el pueblo en general.

Tenía pensado en quitar la forma que tenía, pero si la quitaba me vería obligada a pelear con ellos con mi magia y me descubrirían inmediatamente, sin contar que la hechicería básica que usaba con mi cuerpo normal, no era suficiente para hacerle daño tan siquiera a uno de ellos.

No podía salir, estaba rodeada.

-Piensa en una forma rápido.-Grito Natsu a lo lejos.

Volteé y comencé a correr hacía una de las puertas del pueblo para salir finalmente. Había hechiceros y magos por todas partes, ambos luchando a sangre fría para conseguir sus propias metas. Uno de los ataques dio directo a mi hombro, por lo que caí y con ello también el cuerpo de Chelia. Ensanche los ojos –si era posible más- y sin dudarlo corrí al de ella para colocarlo en mi espalda nuevamente, pero un pie sujetaba la capa. Mire hacia atrás y vi que se encontraba Gray, evitando que siguiera más.

Jellal que miraba con indiferencia el cuerpo de Chelia, lo pateo sin piedad. Mis ojos perdieron brillo y la oscuridad de mi corazón comenzó a amenazar. Me solté fácilmente del agarre de Gray y con una mano tome el cuello de Jellal, llevándolo a chocar a la pared. Natsu y Gray me iban atacar por la espalda, pero sin pensarlo atravesé con mis garras una pequeña parte de su abdomen, que realmente no había dañado ningún órgano importante, ni mucho menos.

-Dañaste el cuerpo de una amiga.-Le susurre con frivolidad a Jellal, pero este ensancho los ojos demasiado.

-Esa voz…

Gray y Natsu igual ensancharon los ojos ante mi voz.

Sin esperar, lleve una mano hacia la parte del pecho de Jellal. Había perdido mi conciencia por completo ante esa escena tan cruel, proviniendo de alguien que solía tener un corazón puro, pero en el fondo, sabía que la magia oscura que desprendía su corazón había cambiado mi razonamiento. Me estaba manipulando su magia.

Lo solté y tome el cuerpo de Chelia rápidamente para comenzar a correr.

No podía matar a la persona que más amaba. No podía lastimar a mis amigos. Me estaba perdiendo por el mar de emociones que sentía. Ya los había lastimado y con pesar lo hice para que no me siguieran, pero nunca intente matarlos o dañarlos con gravedad, ahora el caso era diferente y no reconocía ni la voz ronca de Jellal.

Comencé a correr entre los árboles, algunas veces chocaba con ellos por la carencia de luz que había. Olía el olor del mar alejarse, por lo que suponía que me estaba alejando realmente a una velocidad considerable.

En lo que corría, mis pensamientos vagaron al encuentro anterior que tuve con el gremio, pero sobretodo con Jellal. Sentía que había cambiado, sentía que ahora todo había cambiado de una manera irónica y escalofriante. Quería que la última vez que viese a Jellal, fuera como siempre fue él. Con sus sonrisas ligeras y con la pasión y amor que siente hacia el gremio…y el amor que siente hacia mí. Ahora simplemente parece un muerto viviente, que no dudaba en atacar a matar a Ultear, Meredy y a mí.

Me molestaba que las circunstancia lo hubiera convertido en una persona tan frívola, que incluso no conocía la compasión estando su amada hermana en frente de él. Y eso no hacía que lo dejara de amar, por el contrario, el verlo fue como intensificar las ganas de vivir y saber realmente si está bien, pero ahora estaba el problema de que no tengo solución sobre su enfermedad…no tengo nada para salvarle la vida.

Su contacto con el mío fue tan escalofriante, que con gusto hubiera deseado morir en sus manos –cosa que no me podía dar el privilegio-. Aunque también me atemorizaba que lo haya atacado en serio, eso no lo hubiera hecho si mi mente realmente permaneciera tal como lo es.

Tome la mano de Chelia y la traje más a mi pecho, me dolía demasiado su muerte, por eso mismo no la dejaría en un lugar que es dominado por mentes tan perversas.

Gire mi rostro y note que venía a toda velocidad Gray, Natsu…y Jellal. ¡Maldición! ¿Qué no se rendían nunca? En mi izquierda también pude ver a Juvia y a Wendy, mientras que en mi derecha estaba Lucy. Me habían acorralado.

Juvia era llevada por Happy, que al estar a unos metros de mí, acorralo una pierna en su prisión de agua. Iba a caer, hasta que un árbol pequeño salió de la nada. Ultear. Note y en los arboles corrían Ultear y Meredy, evitando que me atraparan. Sonreí con agradecimiento para igual correr hacia ellas, pero los magos de Fairy Tail eran demasiado insistentes y parecía que no se cansaban.

-¡Detén tú paso!-Grito enojado Natsu para aparecer en frente de nosotras.

Fruncí el ceño y con una patada lo aleje de nosotras. Comencé igual mi rumbo, pero me habían congelado las piernas. Gray. Por los lados llegaron Juvia y Lucy y por enfrente se acercaban Jellal y Gray que me miraban con demasiada curiosidad, dejando a un lado sus instintos homicidas.

-No la vayas a lastimar, Jellal.-Le advirtió Natsu.

Ultear y Meredy ensancharon los ojos con espanto y se colocaron en frente de mí, evitando que se acercaran más Jellal y Gray. Habían entendido que ellos eran las personas con las que yo convivía antes y que Jellal era la persona de la que tanto había hablado.

-No la toques, por favor.-Pidió Meredy.

-Ella es buena. Nos iremos inmediatamente de este Reino y no los volveremos a ver a ustedes.

Jellal las rodeo sin prestarle atención y camino a paso lento hacia mí. Wendy había tomado con delicadeza el cuerpo muerto de Chelia, por lo que eso me tranquilizaba mucho más. Ultear y Meredy estaban a punto de golpear a Jellal, pero negué con la cabeza, era hora de afrontar eso y por ese momento inoportuno de mi vida, no les haría daño a las personas que más amaba.

Reduje mi magia oscura, pero no podía regresar a mi forma normal. Era demasiado poder para mi cuerpo normal, que no podía suprimirlo. Mis colmillos simplemente regresaron a la normalidad, al igual que mis uñas, pero el cabello y los ojos seguían de igual manera.

-¿Quién eres?-Pregunto con sequedad, Jellal.

No conteste, solo me limite a ver mi atuendo que estaba totalmente lleno de sangre mía y de las personas que recientemente había matado.

Se acercó a mí y se agacho para quedar a mi altura. Comencé a llorar de mi ojo derecho nuevamente y las lágrimas formaban un camino hasta mi cuello, por lo que él quedo totalmente sorprendido.

Sus manos se fueron acercando hacia la capucha, con una lentitud realmente torturante, como si no quisiera ver lo que encontrara. Toco la capucha con sus grandes y blancas manos, podía el sentir mi respiración agitada y con cuidado fue quitando la capa poco a poco, dejando mostrar primero mi largo cabello negro.

Comencé a temblar y eso lo notaron de inmediato Lucy y Juvia, que me tenían tomada de los dos brazos.

-No las lastimes a ellas.-Le pedí con mi conocida voz.

Todos se quedaron nuevamente sorprendidos, pero ahora especialmente Lucy. Seguramente había reconocido mi voz a la perfección.

Con algo de brusquedad quito la capucha, haciendo que el cabello me ondeara y que dejara ver mis actuales ojos negros, carentes de vida. Mi cabello negro se acomodó con gracia en mis hombros y un flequillo ocultaba mi ojo izquierdo lastimado. Mis labios se entre abrieron y sin importarme más, mi vista se fijó en frente, justo donde estaban ellos.

Nadie caía en cuenta de lo que veían.

Los ojos de Lucy se abrieron a más no poder, mientras que grandes y gruesas lágrimas derramaba por ellos. Gray simplemente se dejó caer, pero sin dejar de verme. Natsu fruncio el ceño, seguramente molesto, muy molesto. Wendy se tapó los labios con las manos, aguantando las lágrimas lo más posible. Y Jellal. Sus ojos mostraban tantas cosas a la vez que no podía descifran una en concreto, pero sus labios estaban fruncidos a modo de que estaba molesto, muy molesto.

Iba a hablar, pero sus brazos me rodearon rápidamente. Sentí leves convulsiones que provenían de él y como si Lucy entendiera, dejo caer mi brazo al igual que Juvia, permitiéndome abrazar fuertemente a Jellal. En el abrazo había tantos sentimientos de por medio y a pesar de que el coraje era uno de ellos, el cariño y amor sobresalía ante el coraje y frustración.

En el pequeño rato que duro el abrazo, sentí una magia oscura extremadamente poderosa correr por Jellal.

La magia de Jiemma comenzó a tener efecto en mi cuerpo y con brusquedad me aleje de él. Me pare y me recargue en un árbol, Jellal se paró mirándome con lágrimas en sus ojos, pero se sorprendió al verme rodeada de magia oscura, extremadamente espesa.

Todos intentaron acercarse, pero estire mi mano, no permitiéndoselos. La magia de Jellal estaba manipulando mi magia, haciendo que los efectos secundarios de la magia absorbida por Jiemma salieran a flote.

-¡Ultear!-Grite fuertemente.-Aléjalos de aquí.

Ella entendió pero ninguno hizo caso. Ultear y Meredy me vieron con miedo al ver que no podía resistir tanta magia en mi cuerpo. Colapsaría en cualquier momento.

-Erza…-La voz triste de Jellal me saco de mis pensamientos.

Mis ojos se hacían más oscuros y mi conciencia se iba perdiendo. Joder, esto era demasiado doloroso para mí. ¿Por qué tuve que absorber la magia de un hechicero real? Al no sentir antes absolutamente nada, supe que la diferencia de poder era notoria y que era mucho más fuerte, pero el momento en el que había regresado a la normalidad la magia comenzó a tener efecto en mi cuerpo debilitad.

Perdí mi conciencia.

Comencé a caminar con paso firme. Mis alas nuevamente habían salido y mis ojos se volvieron más oscuros y sin ningún brillo.

Camine hacia la persona más cerca, que era Lucy. Ella atemorizada por lo que veía, quería alejarse, pero simplemente sus piernas no respondían.

No tenia ganas ni de burlarme con lo patéticos que se veian todos, eran realmente unos cobardes que se espantaban ante tal forma mía. Con mis delgadas manos tome su mejilla y mi magia involuntariamente la corto.

Todos miraban totalmente sorprendidos eso. Sin siquiera sacar un poco voluntariamente, mi magia se encargaba de dañar a cualquier persona que estuviera cerca de mí.

Sentí una presencia y a lo lejos vi que alguien se acercaba caminando a paso lento y elegante. Una mujer, y no cualquier mujer.

La asquerosa hechicera que me secuestro de niña.

Con una velocidad impresionante me acerque a ella, pero cuando una espada oscura estaba a punto de atravesar su cuello, con dos dedos ella lo detuvo. Me miro con arrogancia y me alejo de aquel lugar solamente con la presencia de su magia oscura.

-Mataste a mi padre, Erza.-Todos quedaron totalmente sorprendidos.-Debo de decir que él no era un contrincante fácil, pero no será lo mismo conmigo, porque mi poder no se compara con el de él.

La ignoré completamente y la acorrale, pero nuevamente me aventó a otro extremo. Me estaba sacando realmente de quicio esta hechicera cualquiera.

-Puede que ambas estemos al mismo nivel, pero ahí alguien al que tú nunca estarás a sus pies.

Su mirada de indiferencia fue a parar con Jellal, por lo que lo mi ceño se frunció.

Antes de volver a dirigirme a su dirección, desapareció y apareció atrás de Jellal, que este solamente la miro molesto, dispuesto a matarla. Toco su corazón e inmediatamente mi magia se fue drenando para pasar a la de Jellal. Todos vieron como la magia salía de mí y como Jellal la absorbía. Mi cuerpo regreso a la normalidad poco a poco, dejando ahora mi cabello escarlata a la vista de todos.

Gray y Natsu que fueron los primeros en querer evitar eso, corrieron para que Minerva dejara a Jellal, pero ella ni se inmuto y la misma magia mía los saco a varios metros de ahí.

-¡Ahhh!-Dejo escapar un grito desgarrador Jellal.

Sus ojos y cabellos permanecían del mismo color, pero el brillo se iba perdiendo. Cuando saque una espada, corrí hacía él, pero sin esperarlo enterró su mano en mi costado, para sacarla y sonreír de una manera escalofriante. Sus labios probaron mi sangre y sus ojos fueron directamente a mi herida.

Intente pararme al ver tal escena, pero Jellal estaban en frente de mí. Si no fuera porque Minerva se interpuso, seguramente ya estaría muerta.

-No la mates.-Dijo con sequedad.-Es necesaria aún.

Voltee a verla y desaparecieron de la nada. Mire a buscar a todos los demás y estaban en el piso envueltos en sangre. ¿A qué hora les había hecho eso?

Intente pararme pero mi cuerpo comenzó a ponerse más pesado y mis ojos se cerraron, mirando únicamente a la nada.

**DIOS MIOS D: ¿Qué he hecho? **

**Bueno chicos, con este capitulo doy inadgurada mi historia y ahora este es el verdadero camino que tenia que llegar todo :3 **

**¿Qué les parecio? D: Ahora Jellalcito es más malo que Erza y se fue con Minerva -_- **

**Dios, comencé a llorar con lo de Chelia, ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan mala con mis historias? TT-TT Ya le tenia mucho amor y cariño, pero era esencial TT-TT **

**Que pasara en el siguiente capitulo? D: No tengo idea =w=**

**Nuevamente les quiero pedir una disculpa por la tardansa y se que no tengo perdón, pero volveré a actualizar más seguido y más porque la historia se viene con TODO.**

**El verdadero villano de mi historia no es Zeref, es el mismo Jellal. :3 **

**¿Qué tal les quedo el ojos? No es Erza, Ni Zeref, Ni Minerva. JOJOJOJOJOJO y si creen que la historia es muy predecible ahora PUES NO :D Porque tengo más ideas alocadas de como hacer la 5 saga y como cerrare esta saga y será algo que ustedes no tenían previsto jojojojo **

**UNA PREGUNTA:**

**Tengo pensado hacer una escena exagerademente fuerte, donde contiene Lemmon, pero quería saber si eso no les molesta?**

**¿Este capitulo se les hizo bueno o malo y por que? **

**Les pido que me contesten esa pregunta, por favor ya que es demasiado importante. **

**Bueno, sin más los dejo y nos vemos pronto, espero que este capitulo les haya dejado con cara de :o ¿Qué paso aquí? **

**Para más información los invito a darle like y seguirme a mi pagina de Facebook que es "Fanfics-Fanfiction IleyBriseo"encontraran imágenes con spoiler de los futuros capítulos, pero sin arruinarles la trama :3 jojo bueno, los dejo y los amo, espero que me contesten mis preguntas y dejen opinión por favor**

**Si alcanzamos 10 Reviews o más por este capitulo, les daré capítulos aún más impactantes que este :o El pasado hubo demasiados y no saben lo feliz que me hicieron, espero que en este sea igual y muchas gracias, bye bye n_n**


	24. Aviso importante

Hola chicos. :D

Ya sé, ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde de última vez que actualice y no tengo perdón. :( La última vez qué actualice fue en Diciembre, y ya estamos en Junio... Como sabían o había avisado un poco antes, entre a un nuevo semestre en enero y mi horario era estar casi todo el día en la universidad, más los trabajos y todo era realmente pesado. :(

Ya salí de vacaciones y ya tengo la oportunidad de volver a actualizar en estas vacaciones, y en estas vacaciones acabaré esta hermosa historia que es la primera que hago, y la que me permitió conocerlos a todos ustedes. Así que espero de verdad que aunque no me lo merezco por tardar tanto, que me sigan aún en este fick, realmente se los agradeceré demasiado, porque todos ustedes son demasiado importante para mí. :'c

Ryuuran : Muchísimas gracias, por tu comentario. Sin duda agradezco tanto que seas de las personas que más han seguido este pequeño fic y prometo que las cosas se aclararán demasiado pronto. Sin duda la batalla final será muy muy impactante, y más porque tengo lo mejor para el final jejeje

elenagm02: Fue el giro que sin duda estaba esperando x) espero que les haya gustado este giro, porque toda la historia iba directo a este justo momento :OO igual te pido una disculpa enorme :( no sabes lo mucho que agradezco el ver tus reviews y espero que con esta continuación los siga recibiendo.

TsukiTsuki: Muchas gracias c: me alegra que te guste el como escribo y no te preocupes, que les daré un buen lemmon para que me perdonen todas/todos x)

Claudia: Muchas gracias por tu hermoso comentario, jeje sin duda Minerva es una maldita :'( pero las cosas se siguen poniendo mejor ahora, porque la última saga todo se viene más rudo. Igual espero que me perdones por la demora, y espero seguir viendo tus hermosos reviews

Val703:Jajaja y se pone mejor las cosas.

Yo: (quién seas x) ) Jajaja pido una disculpa, en toda la historia todos me han dicho que provoco paros cardiacos por los giros que dan los momentos, pero es fundamental x) muchas gracias, esta historia es muy importante para mí, porque antes de un cuento (claro, con lo ficticio sigue siendo una historia) pero actualmente vivimos muchas cosas similares sin la fantasia, y la crueldad es parte de ello. Realmente trato de que dejé un mensaje muy claro y que marque un poco en sus vidas :')

TitaniaSoul: Oh titaniasoul, a ti como a Ryuuran les pido una enorme disculpa. Ustedes son las personas que más me han seguido en este fic y yo les pago tardando medio año en actualizar, realmente espero aún contar contigo, porque eres sin duda una de las personas que más espero que le gusten estos capítulos. Jajaja sin duda todos quieren que muera Minerva xD pero la pobre tendrá lo que merece :) esperemos, porque todo puede pasar D: jajaja me esforzaré en el lemmon, aunque pondré las advertencias en ese capítulo para las personas más sensibles x)

Anto: Muchas gracias n_n realmente he vuelto a leer la historia y wow que tenía fallas D: pero habrá una corrección para cuando termine el fic y trataré de que todo sea igual, pero con una mejor narración.

Ailen Heartfilia: Muchísimas gracias c: jajaja perdón por los paros cardiacos que provoque, y sin duda elegiré un momento perfecto para todo w igual Ailen Heartfilia, pido una enorme disculpa por la tardanza y espero seguir contando contigo :(

xMilkax: Muchas gracias, de verdad c:

Hatobamu Riri: Oh Dios, no sabes lo mucho que agradezco tu comentario. Sin duda es uno de los que más me han encantado :') Por supuesto y sé lo difícil que es encontrar fics Jerza :( por eso dedicaré la mayor parte de mi tiempo libre a escribir todo el Jerza posible, y mi siguiente historia que es Monotonía del Corazón, será igual de impactante que esta :') Muchas gracias, de verdad y en cada capítulo, lo hago dedicado a ustedes, que son realmente los que se dan un poco de tiempo en leer esta pequeña historia. Por supuesto que sería genial ser amigas, y agradezco todo el tiempo que te has tomado en leer esta historia. :D

Chicos, muchas gracias por sus reviews. No saben lo mucho que significan para mí, y de verdad espero que me disculpen por el tiempo perdido :(  
Iba a actualizar la semana pasada, pero me quede en blanco :O y volví a leer toda la historia (aún no termino de leerla) leer más de 100,000 palabras en menos de 3 días es difícil, pero no imposible xD para el lunes estaré terminando de leer todo Escarlata, y ahora sí, seguiré con esta historia :')  
A muchos les comunique por facebook, pero una de las páginas llamadas "Fairy Tail" grupo mejor dicho, fue cerrado y era dónde yo avisaba cuándo habían noticias y así y el grupo era muy grande realmente. Poder comunicar a todos sin duda será algo complicado, por eso los invito a unirse a mi página de facebook o mi facebook personal, qué se los daré si me dejan un mensaje en la página de facebook :) 

Página de facebook: "Fanfics-Fanficion IleyBriseo" :)

Será la principal página donde comunique que hay actualización de capitulo y nuevamente, espero que me tengan un poco de paciencia, y les prometo que les daré el mejor final de todos (o trataré x) ) 

Gracias por leerme: IleyBriseo


	25. Una nueva era

**Hola mis amados lectores/as :DD cuanto ha pasado desde la última vez que actualice ? (seguramente demasiado :( ) como ya había mencionado antes, espero realmente que me disculpen por mi irresponsabilidad y es que realmente no creí que el semestre que acaba de pasar fuera tan tan pesado, pero ya estoy de nuevo con ustedes *o***

**Muchas gracias a los que contestaron en el Aviso que di la semana pasada, realmente me dieron todo el animo del mundo para seguir escribiendo y para darles el mejor final posible :D l**

**Este capítulo tal vez no es tan infartante como los anteriores que he hecho D: pero les aseguro que es muy importante para todo lo que se viene (siempre digo eso xD) **

**Ya tiene tiempo que salí de vacaciones y realmente lamento no haber actualizado antes u_u no sabía como continuar la historia, porque mi mente quedo en blanco D: pero sin duda me llego toda la inspiración y ahora sí puedo continuar :D**

**Ya ha pasado 1 año desde que subí el primer capítulo de Escarlata y no saben lo feliz que me hace el ver que todos ustedes les ha gustado esta historia, y prometo no decepcionarlos. **

**Erzychan: Muchísimas gracias :'D realmente agradezco que aún sigas esta historia después de tanto tiempo y no volveré a tardarme tanto tiempo u_u **

**Ryuuran: Jejeje pues la batalla especial ya se viene D: por lo que habrá muchas sorpresas y muchas gracias. Realmente espero que este capítulo te guste **

**Elenagm02: Muchas gracias :') realmente agradezco que apesar de tanto tiempo aún sigas mi fic y realmente por ti y por todos mi seguidores les daré más historias Jerza (claro, si ustedes aún gustan leerme c: ) daré lo mejor de mí para que les guste mucho todo lo que se viene. **

**Liv-Scarlett: Eso es realmente genial :DD es una excelente noticia el que ya escribas, y si no te importa, me sería un honor leer tus historias c: Espero que este capítulo te guste y les prometo que los que se vienen serán muy muy buenos :DD muchas gracias realmente por ser una gran seguidora n_n**

**Bueno chicos, por ahora los dejo para que lean el capítulo de la semana x) no sin antes recordar que cualquier noticia de actualización de Monotonía del corazón y Escarlata se subiran a mi pagína de facebook llamada**

**Fanfics-Fanfictio IleyBriseo**

**Espero por favor sus hermosos reviews y si recibo muchos, les daré un capítulo con 1000 EMOCIONES que es el siguiente :') y tal vez el más largo que escribiré en mi vida x) **

Una nueva era.

Había perdido. Había perdido todo.

Quedaba la esperanza de qué al momento de levantarme, lo único que pudiera contemplar fuera el gran caos que provoque por mis acciones...¿poco prudentes?.

Creo que yo era la única testigo que podía decir, que hice todo por amor y lealtad a todos. Ahora simplemente parecía una traición provocada por mí. Una traición provocada hacía el mundo. Pero aún así me preguntaba, ¿era capaz de seguir luchando? ¿era capaz de querer salvar algo que desde el principio estaba muerto? ¿era capaz de remediar mis pecados? ¿era capaz de morir simplemente y dejar todo a la suerte?

-No eres capaz de eso.-Una voz en mi subconsciente me hablo.

-Lo soy. No me conoces.

-No te conozco, pero no eres una cobarde.

-¡Tú no sabes nada!.-Grite con gran euforia a la nada.

Estaba molesta. Era un coraje tan grande que nadie comprendería en tales circunstancias. Una desesperación que realmente era poco tolerable. Un temor indescriptible.

Fue un completo jaque mate en mi contra.

Abrí mi ojo "sano" y sólo pude ver un lugar completamente oscuro. Suponía que se debía a que había pasado demasiado tiempo dormida y mis ojos no se encontraban aún acostumbrados a recibir un poco de luz del exterior.

Pasaron los minutos y seguía igual. Le tome indiferencia al asunto al saber que realmente ya no importaba mucho esa situación o no.

Trate de usar todas mis fuerzas para pararme de la incómoda cama en la que me encontraba, pero mis fuerzas eran nulas. Intente concentrar un poco de magia en mis extremidades, pero algo que no tenía previsto sentí.

Había drenado mi magia oscura.

-Por favor no.-Susurre en voz baja.

Poco a poco regresaba un poco de mi vista y con un poco de pesar camine lentamente al lugar dónde se suponía que debía de estar la puerta; mis manos tocaban la pared con textura rasposa, mientras trataban de recorrer cada parte para encontrar una salida de esa habitación de cuatro paredes.

Recorrí la pequeña perilla de la puerta y la jalé con gran fuerza para que una temible luz me cegara levemente. Baje mi cabeza y poco a poco me volvía a acostumbrar a esa molesta luz. Camine lentamente por los pasillos de piedra, qué se encontraban totalmente alumbrados. En lo que caminaba, una puerta al fondo se hizo completamente visible para mí, marcándola como un simple objetivo.

Llegue con pesar y abrí para encontrarme a Cana y a el maestro Gildarts hablando seriamente. Ambos me miraron sorprendidos y Cana de inmediato me fue a ayudar.

-¿Estás loca, Erza?.-Me regaño, por lo que sólo baje la mirada.-Acabas de despertar y lo primero que haces es levantarte. Debes descansar mucho más ya que...

-Lo lamento.-Interrumpí con voz baja.

Ambos me miraron. Cana simplemente levanto sus cejas interrogantes para sonreír levemente, mientras que el maestro únicamente se disponía a mirarme completamente.

-No tienes porque disculparte por estas cosas. Es normal que en tu estado, es lo primero que hayas querido hacer.-Una sonrisa sincera salió de los labios de Cana.

Me sentía una basura.

Me sentía una idiota.

Me sentía una completa fracasada.

-¡No!-Grite fuertemente, dejándome caer al frio piso.

No podía ver sus miradas, pero sentía que estaban mirando todo con pena. De mi ojo derecho comenzaron a salir fuertes lagrimas y de mi garganta grandes sollozos; mis puños golpeaban con la poca fuerza que conservaba el piso.

-¡Yo provoque todo esto!-La frustración se apodero completamente de mí.-Todo lo que está pasando es culpa mía. Yo fui la que se dio a dar como muerta para poder escapar y encontrar una cura para Jellal. Yo fui la que sentencio al mundo por mi irresponsabilidad. Yo fui la que se dio a conocer como viva en el Reino Tides. Yo fui la que ha matado a miles de personas. Yo fui la culpable de que personas se sacrificaran por mí.-Sonreí con ironía ante eso.-Únicamente yo.

-Es cierto.-Dijo con dureza el maestro.

Deje de sollozar y limpié con torpeza mis lagrimas para pararme con total indiferencia.

-¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormida?

-Alrededor de dos meses.-Abrí mis ojos con tal información.

Ambos vieron mi reacción, por lo que el maestro cerró la puerta antes de que yo pudiera escapar. Me miro fríamente, mientras que se acercaba peligrosamente a mí. Cana simplemente observaba todo con miedo.

-¿Algo que debamos de saber, Erza?-Me pregunto con una voz totalmente fría.

-Escuche bien, maestro.-Hable encarándomele.-Ya no puedo pedir más disculpas, porque no me las merezco, y realmente nada me haría más feliz que ustedes me perdonaran. Pero todavía no acaba mi misión en ésta vida, y usted ni nadie se meterá en ello.

-Te volviste fuerte de carácter, pero eso no te ayudará en un momento como este, Erza.-Sus ojos mostraban una gran decepción, mientras que tomaba mi brazo, exactamente dónde se encontraba la marca de Fairy Tail.-Aún eres miembro de Fairy Tail y eres nuestra familia, por eso mismo ya no te arriesgaremos más.

-Agradezco que se preocupe por mí, y no estaba en mis planes que Jellal fuera manipulado por una de las tres hechiceras de la realeza.-Lo encaré nuevamente.-Pero yo devolveré a Jellal a la normalidad.

-Eso es imposible.- Interrumpió Cana, mirando con pena la situación.- Te drenaron.

-Lo sé.

-¿Qué piensas hacer entonces, Erza?-Pregunto con burla el maestro, pero sus ojos reflejaban tristeza.

-Soy una hechicera también, ¿lo recuerda? Mi magia oscura la pudieron drenar, pero sigo siendo el origen de mi propia magia.

-No puedes moverte bien a pesar de que ha pasado dos meses.

Me senté en una silla y suspire con pesar.

-No soy medica, pero sé bien lo que me hicieron.-Ambos me miraron interrogantes.- Jellal daño completamente mis órganos y fue un milagro que aún esté con vida. Sin contar que dreno por completo mi magia oscura para alimentar lo que sea que esté sucediendo en su corazón. Tarde en despertar porque mis órganos se estaban reconstruyendo y es demasiado esfuerzo para mi cuerpo el tener esa labor y el tener que recuperar mi magia oscura.

-Fue justo lo que dijo Wendy.-Afirmo Cana, sorprendida.

-No tengo tiempo, maestro.-Me paré dejando que la silla cayera.-Tengo que llegar a Fiore antes de que realmente empeore la situación.

-Pues entonces te ahorramos un paso muy grande.-Tomo un puro y comenzó a fumarlo en nuestra presencia.-Cana, trae a Lucy, Mirajane, Juvia, Gray, Wendy y a Levy. También a Ultear y a Meredy

Cana asintió para salir corriendo. Cerro fuertemente la puerta y un sonido agudo inundo la habitación.

-¿A qué se refiere? y olvido hacer llamar a Natsu.

El silencio ahora era parte de nosotros.

-Me refiero a que estamos en Fiore.-Mis labios formaron una perfecta O y mis ojos mostraban horror ante tal idea.-Es un pequeño cuartel que tenía Fairy Tail. Las brujas no lo han encontrado, así que no hay problema...

-¡¿Está bromeando?!-Pregunte con coraje, alzando mi voz más de lo normal.-Minerva no es un hechicero normal. Ella ha de tener identificado este lugar incluso desde mucho antes de que los hechiceros atacaran Fiore hace dos años.

-Eso lo sabemos, Erza.-Su voz igual se intensifico.-Pero si no ha atacado, significa que no tiene interés en nosotros y es más peligroso ir afuera de Fiore, con toda esta guerra.

-No.

-¿No?

-Significa que ella está esperando el momento perfecto para atacar, maestro.-Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, ambos totalmente serios y fríos.-Sacaremos a todos de este pequeño cuartel. Haré que Ultear los lleve por un lugar seguro...

-Perdona, ¿pero ya se te olvido de que eres la menos indicada para crear un plan?

-¿Cree que lo que vivimos hace dos años y lo qué sucede ahora es una guerra?

-¿Qué es entonces esto que vivimos?

Todos los llamados entraron rápidamente a la habitación, escuchando lo que el maestro pregunto.

-El paraíso.

El silencio fue parte del dialogo, para que todos cayeran en cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Me pare y vi como todos los llamados se encontraban mirándome totalmente sorprendidos. Agradecí de gran manera ver a todos bien. Todos ellos a pesar de los años seguían siendo mis amigos. Seguían siendo mi familia.

Iba a hablar, pero Lucy corrió fuertemente para abrazarme y comenzar a sollozar con gran fuerza. Levy igual me abrazo, dejando escapar rebeldes lagrimas. Mi corazón se hablando tanto que no dude en corresponder el abrazo de ambas. Sabía que era difícil para ellas hablar, aún incluso lo era para mí, después de todo lo que había ocurrido. Nuestras ideas aún no se acostumbraban a los actuales acontecimientos, y era algo normal después de vivir en épocas tan caóticas, dónde ya me había resignado a verlas.

-Sabía que alguien como tú era imposible de morir, Erza.-Me dijo Ultear feliz.

Me separé de ambas e igual abracé a Wendy que estaba totalmente melancólica.

Ella correspondió el abrazo y sus lagrimas eran las que más mostraban temor.

-Sabes perfectamente que eso no me pudo matar, Ultear.-Hable, abrazando aún a Wendy.-Lo lamento tanto, Wendy. ¿Recuerdas que me adoptase como tu hermana mayor?-Ella asintió levemente.-Pues como tu hermana mayor, yo me encargaré de arreglar todo esto y sin duda Jellal estará con nosotras nuevamente.

Me separé de ella y vi como se encontraba con una mirada decepcionada Gray. Trate de no mostrar dolor ante eso. Trate de no mostrar ningún sentimiento para no hacer las cosas más dolorosas de ahora en adelante.

Me gire, dándole la espalda a todos.

-Me alegra verlos a todos bien.-Hable con voz sincera.-Maestro, ¿dónde está Natsu?

Vi como el maestro miraba con dureza la situación, para dejar escapar un suspiro y tomar el hombro de Cana y Lucy, que se encontraban juntas. Sentí la tensión de toda la habitación, y no pude evitar pensar lo peor.

_Ese era el momento para que el mundo se sentenciara. _

-No sabemos dónde está.

Trate de controlar mis nervios y mi miedo, mientras que los miraba duramente a todos.

-¿Cómo qué no sabe dónde está? -Mi mirada se afilo, viendo como Mirajane miraba con torpeza algún punto de la habitación.

-Cuando los encontramos, sólo se encontraban ustedes, pero Natsu no.

Ahora iniciaba una nueva era.

Eso marco el fin de todo. Eso marco por completo la diferencia de bien y mal.

-¿Tú nos encontraste, Mirajane?-Pregunte en voz baja, para ella asentir levemente.

Era lógico. Se lo habían llevado los hechiceros.

Me deje caer pesadamente al suelo, dejando que mi espalda se recargara en la fría pared. Había comenzado por fin todo lo que Zeref había predicho, de una manera que ni él ni yo teníamos planeados. Ya había pasado dos años desde que lo había conocido; ya había pasado dos años desde que le di mi palabra, y seguía fallando. Ahora la única promesa que le había hecho, se me iba de las manos.

Seguramente él se encontraba en una peor situación que la mía. Pero, ¿dónde se encontraba? Tenía sin duda alguna que encontrarlo a cualquier costo, tenía que encontrarlo aunque en ello se fuera mi vida.

Tenía que salvar a Natsu.

Escuchaba como todos se encontraban hablando, minutos después de que me había dejado caer. No podía entender sus palabras. Todas esas voces eran un sonido indescriptible para mí. Incluso podía notar un par de miradas, pero por más que quisiera no podía concentrarme en lo que habían dicho.

-Ultear.-Hable débilmente.-Encuentra la localización de cualquier demonio.

Ella asintió para colocar su bola de cristal que siempre tenía y alzarla con su propia magia. La pequeña bola de cristal comenzó a brillar, no permitiéndonos ver nada a nosotros, pero a Ultear sí. Todos miraban con atención todo lo que sucedía alrededor de Ultear, aún sin entender nada. Después de poco segundos ella bajo la bola y me lanzo una mirada fugaz.

-Se encuentra una manada de semi hibridos en las entradas de las montañas del este.-Se inclino a un lado mío.-Todavía no despiertan, así que estás a tiempo antes de que se conviertan en demonios.

Asentí para pararme ante la mirada de todos.

-Maestro, nosotras rescataremos a Natsu.

-¿Cómo piensas hacer eso, Erza?-Me pregunto al borde del llanto Lucy.-No sabemos dónde está y no sabemos por qué lo raptaron a él. No tenemos ninguna información.

-Yo sí sé donde está.-Hable cortante.

-¡Si eso es cierto, entonces tenemos que apresurarnos y encontrar al joven Natsu!-Grito con euforia Juvia.

-¿Dónde está, Erza?-Me pregunto con calma el maestro.

-No se lo diré a nadie de ustedes.

Todos me miraron sorprendidos, para después fruncir el ceño -menos Wendy y Mirajane-.

-¿Nos estás traicionando?-Pregunto con desdén Gray.

-No Gray.-Lo mire igual, con el ceño fruncido.-Los estoy protegiendo. Desde que raptaron a Natsu esto ya no tiene nada que ver con ustedes. Lo mejor que pueden hacer es irse de aquí rápidamente.

-¡¿Qué no tiene nada qué ver con nosotros?!-Pregunto con ironía.-Es nuestra familiar y no dejaremos que Natsu salga dañado por alguna de tus estupideces nuevamente.

Al saber eso, una parte de mi corazón se rompió. Ellos me tenían aunque sea un poco de rencor, y a pesar de todo, su rencor estaba perfectamente justificado. No podía pedir perdón, porque no lo merecía. No merecía saber que ellos nuevamente confiaban en mí.

-Tú no sabes nada, niño estúpido.-Me defendió Ultear, protegiéndome.

-Hay que tratar de calmarnos, Ultear.- Sugirió Meredy, tratando de evitar una pelea entre bandos.

-Ultear, Meredy. Ellos tienen razón.-Mis labios temblaban al decir eso.-He hecho tantas cosas, que no puedo permitir que haya más muertes. Ustedes fueron testigos de todas las personas que mate conscientemente, para llegar a este momento. Por eso mismo, les pido que ustedes se queden en Fairy Tail.

Ultear se volteo hacía mí, para mirarme resentida.

-¿Te estás dando por vencida tan rápido? ¿Estás dejando qué te juzguen cuándo ellos no tienen idea de lo que está pasando allá afuera?

La ignore completamente, para voltear hacía el maestro Gildarts, que se encontraba seguramente en una guerra mental.

-Maestro, tienen que irse de aquí antes de que sea demasiado tarde.-Me pare y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta lentamente.-No puedo hacer esto sola, pero tampoco puedo poner sus vidas en peligro por más tiempo. Por eso les pido que me ayuden...

-Perdona Erza, pero sería bueno primero que nos dijeras que es lo que realmente pasa y todo lo que paso hace dos años.-Me interrumpió Levy.-Necesitamos saber todo detalle para saber cómo te ayudaremos.

-Nos llegaron hace tres meses rumores de ti. Titania.-Ahora hablo con recelo Lucy.-Nosotros fuimos testigo de la masacre que hiciste con los bandidos. También sabemos que ustedes estaban evitando que magos puros y humanos normales fueran raptados, ¿qué pasa realmente? ¿qué tenemos que saber más?

-No hay mucho tiempo.- Respondió por mí, Ultear.-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que tienen a Natsu, sin contar que ya ha pasado dos años desde que todo esto comenzó. Realmente no tenemos tiempo y menos de hablar desde que la Reina Erza se dio a conocer como muerta.

-Ultear tiene razón.-Toque mi cabello levemente y lleve mi mano derecha a mi ojo izquierdo.- Tengo explicaciones que dar, es cierto. Pero también no tengo tiempo.

-Entonces esperaremos con ansias que nos puedas explicar después de que esta guerra acabé.-Me abrazo Mirajane, dejando escapar una sonrisa sincera.-Puedes contar conmigo para lo que tengas planeado, pero si es algo que ponga en riesgo tu vida, ten por seguro que ya no te ayudaré.

-Gracias, Mirajane.-Le correspondí, igual con una sonrisa sincera.

-De acuerdo, yo también iré.-Se unió Wendy.

-Yo igual.-Dijo tímidamente Levy.

-Perdona lo que dije antes.-Se sincero Gray, con una mirada de total pena.-Me es realmente deprimente el pensar que mis dos amigos están en peligro. No tenía porque tenerla contra ti. Y realmente me alegro que estés bien, Erza.

Me solté del agarre de Mirajane y me acerque a Gray para tomar su mano y llevarla a mi pecho. Lleve su mano exactamente a dónde se encontraba mi corazón. Él me miró interrogante, para querer formular alguna palabra, pero le robé la palabra.

-Tienes todo el derecho de haber dicho eso. Todo lo que está sucediendo es mi culpa y no dejaré que Natsu ni Jellal salgan perjudicados. Prometo que sabrán todo lo que paso, pero necesito de su ayuda lo más rápido posible, porque en lo que hablamos, miles de vidas están siendo arrebatadas.

Lo solté con delicadeza y ahora miré al maestro, esperando alguna respuesta de parte de él. Sus labios simplemente se fruncieron levemente al igual que su ceño, para terminar dejar un profundo suspiro y llevar otro puro a sus labios. Dejo escapar el humo del puro y nos miró a todos.

-Está bien.

-Gracias.- Le dedique una pequeña sonrisa, para voltear a mirar a todos.- ¡Necesitaré la ayuda de cada uno de ustedes!

-¿Cuál es el plan, Reina Erza?-Pregunto Juvia con total respeto.

Dentro de mí, me burle levemente el volver a escuchar decirme "Reina" con tal respeto.

-El primer paso: Cana y el maestro evacuaran a estas personas de aquí. No podemos permitir que se vean involucrados en esta guerra.

-¿Dónde los llevaremos entonces?

-¡Podemos llevarlos a la mansión donde llevamos a Erza cuándo estaba en recuperación!-Todos quedamos sorprendidos ante la gran idea de Lucy.-Se encuentra en las montañas y a pesar de que está en Fiore, dudo mucho que lleguen hechiceros a buscar por esos lugares.

-Perfecto, entonces iré avisando a todos para evacuar este lugar.-Con rapidez salió de la habitación Cana.

-¿Cuál es el segundo paso?.

-El siguiente paso, Gray, será nada menos que la recuperación de mi magia oscura.

Di las indicaciones y todos aceptaron, aunque algunas no estaban completamente de acuerdo, asintieron esperando de mí, la última esperanza que podía darles.

Todos nos fuimos a preparar, y a pesar de que me encontraba aún demasiado débil, Ultear me ayudo en todo momento. No podía depender tanto de ellas, y mucho menos ponerlas en más riesgo.

No quería que se armara una catástrofe, por lo que no mencione a Zeref en ningún momento, aunque él era de gran importancia en todo esto. Tampoco había mencionado el porque tenían raptado a Natsu. Después de todo, Natsu era el único capaz de matar a Zeref -esa idea se me hacía aún demasiado desagradable - Era seguro que por esa razón Minerva lo había raptado. Tenía miedo el pensar en que todo el tiempo desaprovechado, habían matado a Natsu, pero pensando de una manera frívola como Minerva, era claro que Natsu aún servía demasiado. Natsu permanecía vivo.

También quedaba contar que Laxus aún gobernaba todo Fiore. Era demasiado obvio saber que Laxus estaba de parte de Minerva, por algo tenían la orden de no atacar Fiore. Las investigaciones que hacía, me hacían darme cuenta de que todo esto fue armado incluso desde antes de que yo naciera.

-No sabes lo mucho que estas personas se preocupan por ti.- Interrumpió mis pensamientos, Ultear.

Sonreí ante tal comentario.

Deje la bata de baño en alguna parte de la cama y tome un vestido corto de color rojo, con un escote en forma de corazón y un corsé de color negro.

Nos encontrábamos preparando para lo que se venía. Con algunas provisiones, ropa lo suficientemente decente para luchar y algunas pocas medicinas y gasas por si alguien salía herido. Los demás igual se encontraban preparándose en sus respectivas habitaciones con quién compartían.

-Claro que lo sé.

-En todo lo que estuviste recuperándote, tu hermana Lucy era de las que siempre se desvelaban cuidándote.-Dijo con ternura, Meredy.- Realmente los primeros días nadie se creía que estuvieras viva.

-Hace unos momentos note que realmente no me exigieron tanto una explicación, a como lo tenía pensado realmente. ¿Dijeron algo ustedes?

-Descuida, solamente contamos sobre los libros y tu desesperación al querer encontrar tanto una cura para Jellal y como remediar todo esto. Dimos una explicación muy vaga, pero en su momento tendrás que explicar con detalle todo.

-Sabes bien que yo ya no volveré a contar nada más, Ultear.-Baje la mirada para amarrar las cintas de mis botas.- Esta es mi última misión.

-¡Sigues con esa tontería!-Me grito, realmente enojada.-No te das cuenta de que tu hermana te necesita. Wendy te necesita. Tú eres más que alguien de la realeza para ellas. Tú eres una persona para ellas, y ¿realmente pagaras ese cariño sacrificándote innecesariamente?

-Lo sé perfectamente. Ultear, tú mejor que nadie saber que destino le espera a Zeref y que destino me espera a mí. Tal vez y nunca te hable de Minerva, pero ella no es una hechicera común.

-¿Quieres decir que esa patética hechicera te vencerá?

-Es una hechicera de la realeza. Seguramente es mucho más fuerte que su padre, y deja decirte que para matarlo tuve que perder totalmente mi control. Y ella está con Jellal.

-¿Por qué le tomaría tanta importancia esa hechicera a Jellal?-Se pregunto en voz baja Meredy, pero ambas la escuchamos perfectamente.

-Yo también quiero saber que tiene que ver Jellal con ella.-Mi voz mostraba toda la frustración posible al imaginar que le pudiera hacer algo a Jellal.

No dijimos después de eso nada más.

Salimos de la habitación y notamos como Cana ya se encontraba juntando a todos los integrantes del gremio para escoltarlos hasta las montañas y mantenerlos escondidos ahí, hasta que todo esto pasara. Todos ellos se encontraban cargando algunas maletas seguramente con sus ropajes y también llevaban todo lo importante como medicina y comida.

Nos quedamos pequeños minutos para despedir al maestro, mientras que nos dedicaba unas palabras y sobretodo advertir que teníamos que regresar todos a salvo y regresar a Natsu y a Jellal. Él se encargaría de mantener protegida la mansión y borrar el rastro de magia que fueran dejando para que no supieran su ubicación.

Todos salimos del pequeño cuartel que tenía Fairy Tail y comenzamos a correr hacía donde Ultear nos había dicho que se encontraba manada de semi hibridos.

Los rayos se ocultaban y mostraban cada vez más que la oscuridad estaba cerca, por lo que teníamos que apresurar nuestro paso para llegar antes de que se moviera de lugar el ser.

Mirajane que iba al mando de todo, se encargaba de revisar desde el cielo con su magia cualquier acercamiento de ataque de algún hechicero o grupos de brujos. Levy se encargaba de dejar pequeñas letras en el camino, por si alguien pasaba por ahí, avisarnos.

-¿Segura que funcionara esto, Erza?-Me pregunto con temor Wendy.

-Descuida, sí todo salé bien estaremos muy pronto infiltrados en el castillo.-Le aseguré con una sonrisa ladina.-Sólo necesitamos que esto marche a la perfección.

-Es un tanto arriesgado...

-Está bien. Confió en Erza.-Dijo Lucy totalmente decidida.-En el pasado no te pudimos ayudar lo suficiente, hermana. Ahora las cosas son diferente y sin duda esto tiene que salir bien.

-Traeremos de vuelta a Natsu y al idiota de Jellal.-Igual ánimo Gray, mostrándose decidido.

Baje un poco el rostro y mostré una sonrisa para mí misma. Me encontraba conmovida al saber que a pesar de todo seguían siendo más que amigos. Una verdadera familia y no tenía ninguna duda de qué si no fuera por todo lo que estaba pasando desde hace dos años, Lucy y Levy se encontraría realmente felices de ser parte de ese magnífico gremio. También posiblemente Wendy y Jellal se encontrarían lo suficientemente bien. Incluso la nueva integrante, Juvia.

Esos aunque no lo quisiera aceptar, eran deseos realmente felices. Pero miraba hacía la realidad y me encontraba con algo totalmente diferente; aún no tenía ni la menor idea de que había pasado con mi padre, ni cómo se encontraba. Tampoco tenía idea de cómo se encontraba Porlyusica, que era sin duda una persona muy importante para mí y para todo el Reino. Podía asegurar que ella estaba viva, y seguramente retenida por Laxus o hasta la misma Minerva.

Me olvide de lo anterior y sólo me dispuse a poner atención a todo el contexto dónde nos encontrábamos. No quería que sufriéramos ataques sorpresas y tener en el peor de los casos alguna perdida.

Corrimos por otro rato más y al estar cansados decidimos continuar caminando de manera un tanto apresurada. Mirajane que era la única que iba aún volando, se disponía a decirnos si había algo fuera de lo normal, o sí se podía ver la manada de semi-hibridos.

Tardamos unas horas en siquiera llegar a ver desde algo lejos las montañas y estaba segura que no faltaba mucho para que amaneciera. Nos dimos más prisa y el amanecer comenzó a asomarse.

-Esperen aquí.-Hable dando la orden de parar.

Todos me obedecieron, inclusive Mirajane que había bajado a tierra para escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

-Recuerden todo a la perfección. Pase lo que pase o el peligro en el que me vea, ustedes no se meterán o sabrán de sus posiciones y será mejor evitar eso a cualquier costo.

-Trata de no arriesgarte mucho, por favor.-Me pidió Lucy, con una mirada temerosa.-No te quiero perder otra vez.

-No te preocupes.-Dije con calma.-Eso no volverá a ocurrir.

Sentí la mirada penetrante de Ultear. Seguramente se encontraba molesta por el hecho de escuchar que le mentí con algo así a mi propia hermana.

-Seguramente el maestro ya mando el mensaje a la familia de Yukino y si Yukino está de acuerdo, nos encontraremos con ella y con Oración Seis.-Dijo Levy.

-También pedimos ayuda a gremios cercanos que sabemos que aún se encuentran funcionando.-Ahora hablo Gray.-Todo esto tardará posiblemente una semana, así que para entonces todo debe de estar en orden, Erza.

-Tenemos poco tiempo entonces.-Analice todo un momento.-Algo grande está pasando en el castillo de Magnolia, así que seguramente lo que quería Minerva era eliminar cualquier milicia de cualquier otro Reino...

-Eso quiere decir que entonces ya no estarán tan concentrados en los Reinos vecinos.-Completo la frase Levy, mirándome con entendimiento.

-Es sólo una hipótesis.

-No.-Dijo seria Mirajane.-Tiene sentido. Ya acabaron los hechiceros con todos los Reinos del continente, por lo que no tiene mucha lógica concentrarse en los demás Reinos. Estarán desprotegidos y más al saber que la carencia de magos puros es demasiada. No esperarán un golpe de estado.

-Entonces yo me encargo de eso.-La voz totalmente sería de Ultear me sobresalto.-Yo buscaré ayuda de los caballeros del Reino Tides y del Reino Aster.

-Pero llegar al Reino Tides es demasiado tiempo y sólo tenemos una semana para que todos estén en Magnolia.

-Descuida. La mayoría ha de haber escapado a las fronteras del continente y no estamos muy lejos de esas fronteras.

-¡Es cierto!-Exclamo emocionada Meredy.-Cuando trabajamos como caballeros del Reino Tides, tenían guaridas secretas que se encontraban en las fronteras del continente y eso es mucho más cerca que llegar al Reino Tides.

-Ustedes.-Señale a Lucy, Levy, Gray, Juvia y Wendy.- Ustedes esperaran a que Yukino responda y en tal caso que pase, tendrán demasiado cuidado y la esperaran. Mirajane, Ultear y Meredy se encargarán de llegar a las fronteras y estar aquí lo antes posible.

Tome un fuerte respiro y proseguí.

-Si atacan por su propia cuenta, tengan por seguro de que perderemos absolutamente todo lo que hemos formado. ¡Tenemos que derrotar a Minerva y encontrar a Natsu vivo!

Todos asintieron, mostrando una mirada de determinación.

Seguimos el camino normalmente. Juvia, Meredy y Levy se quedaron unos metros atrás, subiendo inmediatamente a una de las montañas más pequeñas que habían para poder ver y estar cerca de cualquier cosa que ocurriera. Los demás me siguieron desde atrás, teniendo precaución de cualquier cosa que pudiera ocurrir.

Aún me encontraba sin magia, pero podía sentir levemente la magia oscura que desprendían los semi-hibridos, qué sin duda se encontraban demasiado cerca. Sonreí maliciosamente e involuntariamente y una sed enorme comenzó a crecer. Sentía que mi cuerpo se esforzaba realmente por llegar a dónde se encontraban y sin duda alguna, estábamos a unos pocos metros de distancia.

Mirajane y yo paramos al mismo tiempo, por lo que los que nos acompañaban nos miraron interrogantes. Ambas abrimos los ojos totalmente, pero sus ojos mostraban terror y los míos excitación.

-¿Qué sucede, Mirajane?-Pregunto en voz baja Gray.

-Hay más de doscientos semi-hibridos atrás de esa montaña.-La señalo y era justo la que se encontraba en frente de nosotros.

Todos mostraron horror ante la idea, pero en especial Lucy y Wendy, que sin quererlo comenzaron a temblar levemente.

-¿Están esperando para poder entrar a Magnolia?-Me pregunto Ultear.

Trate de prestar atención a lo que me decía, pero no podía controlar la emoción de saber que se encontraban tantos semi-hibridos juntos. Ahora entendía porque la presencia de ellos se sentía desde tan lejos. Era tantos cuerpos que llamaban realmente para ser encontrados, o mínimo así lo veía ahora.

-Sin duda alguna no atacarán Magnolia, ya que hemos visto que son totalmente fieles a los hechiceros.- Siguió hablando Ultear- Seguramente esperan alguna indicación para poder adentrarse completamente.

-Entonces no hay que desperdiciar el tiempo y matarlos de una buena vez.-Con rudeza Gray comenzó a caminar.- Seguramente esto es suficiente para que Erza recupere su magia oscura.

Trate de controlar mis ganas por adentrarme al momento en que Gray había mencionado mi nombre.

-No. Yo me encargaré de ellos totalmente.- Sin evitarlo lance una mirada de arrogancia.

-¡¿Estás loca?!-Pregunto demasiado asustado Gray.-Te aniquilaran en segundos tantos de esas cosas.

Lance una pequeña carcajada al aire. El viento comenzó a revolver mi cabello, dejando que mi vestido igual se moviera con gracia.

-Las lecciones de mi maestro fueron demasiado buenas y sin duda doscientos semi-hibridos no son suficiente para mí.-Lancé una mirada cómplice a Ultear, por lo que simplemente ella sonrió de lado.

-¿Tu maestro?-Pregunto Lucy, haciendo que a los otros también les diera curiosidad.

-Confíen en ella. Nosotros nos encargaremos si vemos que se las está viendo duras.

No muy convencidos asintieron. Comenzamos a caminar y al momento de llegar a atrás de las montañas, pudimos notar un montón de semi-hibridos, aún con su apariencia humana. Estos simplemente se pararon y nos miraron con completo odio.

-¿Estás segura qué puedes con todos, Erza?-Pregunto Mirajane, dispuesta a atacar.

Asentí simplemente.

Anteriormente no hubiera soportado tal cantidad de magia oscura e inconscientemente mi actitud cambiaba levemente, mi cuerpo exigía el comenzar la metamorfosis , pero mi mente lograba mantenerse al margen. Sin duda Zeref había sido un excelente maestro.

Un semi-hibrido era más fuerte que un brujo, pero más débil que un hechicero. Al no ser completa su transformación, era indeciso su poder, pero al convertirse en demonio este aumentaba y podría decir que lo peligroso era que estos seres ya no controlaban su mente ni su cuerpo, simplemente seguían un instinto que era aniquilar todo por placer propio. Eran mucho más peligrosos al convertirse en demonios, pero su magia oscura incrementaban considerablemente.

-¿Esa humana es...-Se pregunto una mujer de la multitud.

-¡¿Esos son magos puros?!

-Dos de ellas son de la realeza, pero ¿quiénes son?

-No importa, igual hay que matarlos a todos.

Esos eran algunos de los comentarios que se escuchaban provenientes de ellos. Sin importarme que estuvieran hablando o no, me acerque a paso lento. Lucy abrazo a Wendy para que no viera nada, mientras que ella simplemente aceptaba el ser abrazada. Wendy haría un papel muy importante, por lo tanto no permitiría que la dañaran o que viera algo como lo que iba a pasar.

Sin esperar más, todos comenzaron a correr en nuestra dirección. Igual comencé a correr hacía su dirección y saque dos espadas realmente largas en mis ambas manos. Los primeros semi-hibridos aún si transformar comenzaron una pelea física, pero rápidamente los vencía y enterraba mi espada en un punto vital de sus cuerpos. Al ver esto, los demás se lanzaban con más precaución, mientras que otros comenzaban a lanzar hechizos hacía mí y hacía Lucy, que seguramente ya se habían dado cuenta de que Lucy también era una maga de la realeza.

Algunos me pasaron por alto para llegar a donde se encontraban los demás. Fruncí el ceño ante tal acción e ignore a los que se acercaban a mí. Corrí en dirección a donde se encontraban todos y Gray comenzó a hacer barreras de hielo que los protegía de cualquier hechizo que fuera directamente lanzado hacía ellos. Llegue sin ningún problema en donde se encontraban y mi traje cambio; unas vendas cubrieron mis pechos y la parte baja de una hakama de color rojo, con la parte de abajo que parecía como si fueran llamas de color amarillas. Dos katanas se colocaron en mis dos manos.

Llegue mucho antes de que algún semi-hibrido se acercara lo suficiente y con fuerza en la mano derecha, lo arroje a varios metros, haciendo caer a varios de sus aliados. Con destreza comencé a cortar partes de los cuerpos de los semi-hibridos y estos caían gritando de dolor. Salté directo a donde se encontraban y les encaje la katana en sus corazones. Podía sentir como su pequeña e insignificante magia oscura pasaba levemente a mi cuerpo, pero eso no era suficiente para poder llenar una parte de ello.

-¡Cuidado!-Me grito desde adentro Lucy, por lo que miré arriba de mi y un hechizo se estaba formando.

El hechizo cargo completamente y cayó en mi cuerpo. Era una nebulosa de color azul que cubría por completo todo mi cuerpo. De la nebulosa salían algunas púas invisibles que se penetraban en mi cuerpo y concentraban energía oscura para hacerla explotar desde adentro. Esto tuvo un leve efecto en mí, pero mi cuerpo comenzó igual absorber todo eso, como si tuviera la necesidad de alimentarse de cualquier pequeña parte de oscuridad.

Observe todo y quedaba una gran mayoría de semi-hibridos que poco a poco se comenzaban a transformar en demonios. Sus cuerpos se deformaban al grado que perdían todo grado de apariencia humana. Algunos tenían cuernos, otros tenían alas y otros incluso tenían nuevas extremidades como otros dos brazos. El color de sus ojos era completamente negra y en sus bocas salían colmillos realmente amenazadores.

Trate de no fijarme tanto en su actitud y analicé la situación. Seguramente los que se adelantaban eran los que atacaban con forma física y los que se mantenían desde lejos era obvio que usaban hechicería.

-¡Te iremos a ayudar, Erza!-Me grito Mirajane, dispuesta a salir de hielo de Gray.

-¡No!

Las cosas se estaban complicando debido a que todos estaban despertando al mismo tiempo. Los que tenían alas comenzaron a volar dejando ver un panorama totalmente horrible, ya que era casi la mitad que se encontraban en los cielos rodeando todas las montañas.

-Armadura Myōjō no Yoroi.- Dije para comenzar a cambiar de armadura.

Mi antiguo traje se desvaneció, dejando espacio para mi nueva armadura qué consistía en un traje dejando una gran parte de mis piernas al descubierto, hombreras de color naranja con bordes amarillos y de ellas salía unas plumas. De los brazos estaba completamente cubiertos con una armadura de color plateada al igual de la parte de los muslos, mostrando unas botas con tacón de color plateado y una pequeña capa de color naranja. En mis manos se colocaron dos espadas en forma de cruz y con unos gravados en ellos.

Sin perder tiempo, corrí por un costado de la montaña, mientras que los ataques de los demonios se quedaban a pocos centímetros atrás de mí. Apunte al cielo con las dos espadas y de éstas comenzaron a cargar energía. Cuando los demonios ya habían llegado hacía mí, deje que la onda de energía que provenía de las espadas escapara directo a los cielos, exactamente dónde se encontraban los de tipo volador, eliminado de ese golpe a la mitad de voladores que había.

Sonreí con arrogancia y cambie nuevamente mi armadura por la anterior, para ahora atacar físicamente a los que se encontraban a mi alrededor. Con destreza lograba esquivar sus ataques. Una de las garras de ellos venía directamente hacía mi abdomen pero me gire para terminar cortando su brazo, pero otra extremidad de ellos tomo mi pierna y me arrojo a varios metros. Caí en el suelo y los que se encontraban cerca me rodearon, creando un circulo a mi alrededor. Otro hechizo.

Ese hechizo sin duda sería difícil de esquivar, por lo que lo espere sin más, pero abajo de la tierra un agujero se formo. Salí a otra parte de las montañas y note como virgo había sido la que había hecho aquel agujero que me había salvado de un gran ataque.

Miré a Lucy y con una sonrisa le agradecí.

Cambie de armadura nuevamente a la que tenía ambas espadas en forma de cruz y cargue ahora de manera más rápida otro ataque.

-¡Mirajane!-Grite por lo que ella rápido entendió.

Un círculo mágico se formo arriba de ella y una energía demoniaca comenzó a rodearla. Su cuerpo fue cambiando, siendo producto de su take over -qué sin duda era una magia sorprendente-. Sus alas salieron mostrando una belleza insuperable a cualquier demonio que se haya visto jamás. Los demonios que se encontraban volando rápidamente la siguieron, ahora comenzando una batalla en el aire.

-¡Gray!-Gray igual entendió lo que quería hacer.

Con sus dos manos creo dos muros enormes de hielo, impidiendo moverse por el frente o por atrás a los demonios que anteriormente me habían atacado. Los había acorralado completamente.

Unos segundos más.

Uno.

Dos.

Tres.

Cuatro.

Cinco.

Seis.

Siete...

-¡Listo, Mirajane!-Grite tan fuerte que incluso un enorme eco se escuchaba a lo lejos.

Después de matar unos cuantos demonios, Mirajane rápido se movió a donde nos encontraba el hielo que los defendía de los demonios y deshizo su Take Over.

-¡Ahora!

De las espadas que estaban cargando, una gran cantidad mucho más grande que la anterior salió. Mirajane había dejado exactamente a los voladores en un punto, que era arriba de donde Gray había dejado encerrado a los que se movían por tierra. La gran magia explosiva se dirigió de manera recta y esta alcanzo lo suficiente como para incluso llegar a los voladores.

El ataque impacto tanto que incluso había abarcado mucho más de lo que tenía pensado, destruyendo una parte lateral de las montañas que se encontraban a nuestro lado.

No se escuchaba ruido de ningún ser viviente y el humo no dejaba ver absolutamente nada de ellos. Pasaron los segundos y me desesperaba al saber que el humo aún seguía siendo tan intenso, pero no podía arriesgarme e ir a fijarme, ya que sería un suicidio si era una trampa por parte de ellos.

-¿Han muerto?-Pregunto Ultear.

Todos comenzaron a salir del hielo de Gray y se acercaron con precaución a dónde yo me encontraba.

-Eran demasiados aún, pero con ese ataque dudo que sigan vivos.

-Mira tiene razón. Aún así tenemos que asegurarnos de que en verdad hayan muerto.-Gray comenzó a caminar hacía la dirección de los demonios.

En lo que se acercaba, un rayo de luz negra salió directo hacía él.

-¡Gray!-Grite fuertemente. Mirando con horror como el ataque iba directo hacía él.

El impacto iba darle directamente a Gray, pero una ola de agua desvió el ataque hacía alguna parte perdida de las montañas, evitando que Gray saliera gravemente dañado.

-Ju...juvia.-Dijo entrecortada Lucy.

Todos miramos a Juvia y sin duda alguna ella había sido la que había cambiado la dirección del ataque. Gray aún se encontraba en shock, debido a que seguramente vio pasar su vida en un segundo, para después mirar realmente agradecido a Juvia. Ella simplemente se sonrojo y miro hacia abajo, mostrando una gran actitud de timidez.

Poco a poco el humo se comenzaba a retirar y pudimos notar que todos se encontraban totalmente muertos. Dejamos escapar un fuerte suspiro y Lucy soltó a Wendy, que miro todo totalmente asombrada.

-Seguramente ese fue el último ataque que hizo alguno de ellos antes de morir.-La voz de Mirajane se escuchaba realmente aliviada.- Me alegra saber que realmente no dañaron a nadie.

-Eso es gracias a ustedes.- Le sonreí, por lo que ella igual me correspondió la sonrisa.- ¿Estás lista, Wendy?

Con pasos torpes, Wendy comenzó a caminar a donde me encontraba y asintió decidida. Ambas nos adentramos a los cuerpos que se encontraban realmente juntos y nos colocamos en medio de todos ellos. Nos tomamos de las manos, entrelazándolas completamente.

-Puede que duela, Erza.-Me advirtió con preocupación.-Tardaremos unos minutos para pasar la magia oscura de ellos a su cuerpo.

-Está bien, estoy lista. Tenemos que terminar esto antes de que los hechiceros de Minerva vengan al no sentir a su pequeña manada.

Ella asintió sin decir nada para que un círculo mágico de color azul se formara abajo de nosotras.

Todos miraban con atención todo lo que sucedía.

En voz demasiado baja, Wendy comenzó a hablar en un idioma que no lograba entender. Seguramente todo eso era parte de un duro entrenamiento, ya que su magia se sentía mucho más fuerte de lo que había sentido hace dos años.

Mi cabello como el de Wendy comenzó a elevarse debido a la cantidad de magia. Sentía recuperar mis fuerzas de sobremanera, e igual podía distinguir ahora con más profundidad cada pequeña parte de magia de todos los demonios muertos. Aproveche esto antes de que su magia -la de los demonios- se desvaneciera completamente y comencé a llamar esa misma magia. Un vendaval de magia oscura nos rodeo, por lo que me preocupe por Wendy, ya que ella no tenía la misma resistencia que yo. La magia la comencé a manipular poco a poco, y ésta se adentraba a mi cuerpo. De los cuerpos más lejanos se podía ver cómo salían sus propias cantidades de magia y se dirigían al círculo mágico que Wendy había creado.

Comencé a tener mucha más energía y sentía la magia oscura recorrer mis venas. Mi cabello se hizo de un color rojo opaco y mi piel se veía mucho más pálida. Este cambio lo recordaba cuando habían atacado el castillo de Fiore. No era una maga pura, ni una hechicera pura. Mi cuerpo se representaba por ambas magias y este era el resultado.

La misma magia seguía adentrándose, pero mi vista se sentía más nublada y mi cuerpo mucho más cansado. El vendaval que se encontraba rodeándonos -del cual se había convertido en un vendaval mucho más grande- entro directamente a mi cuerpo.

-¡Ahhhh!-Deje escapar un grito al recibir tanta magia oscura de un golpe.

Me deje caer, y el circulo de Wendy había desaparecido. La magia no dejaba de entrar, y segundos después esta misma magia había quedado totalmente absorbida por mi cuerpo. Me quede unos segundos respirando agitadamente, sintiendo cada partícula de magia recorrer cada parte de mi cuerpo. Mi corazón bombeaba sangre de manera rápida, que incluso podía decir que me dolía.

-¿E...Erza?-Pregunto con temor Ultear.

No podía moverme aún bien. Me quede arrodillada y baje mis manos al suelo, sintiendo la tierra seca. Mis labios se fruncieron totalmente, mostrando un gran desagrado.

Había recuperado una parte de mi magia, pero aún faltaba recuperarla completamente.

Poco a poco deje de sentir tal molestia y comencé a pararme poco a poco. Mi cabello permanecía del mismo color y mi ropa, de la cuál era con la que llegamos a las montañas, regreso a la normalidad. Trate de no moverme de mi lugar por unos minutos, hasta lograr acostumbrarme a esa magia que recorría mi cuerpo.

-¿Estás bien, Erza?-Nuevamente pregunto Ultear.- Tenemos que proseguir antes de que lleguen los refuerzos de Minerva.

-Descuida, estoy bien.-Respondí con amabilidad.- Prosigamos.

-Bien. Activaré tu segundo origen.

Unas marcas extrañas comenzaron a salir de mi cuerpo, simulando se cadenas. Mi cuerpo se rodeó gran parte de ellas y comenzaron a brillar de un rojo vivo. Podía sentir como mi magia se fortalecía, sin embargo ahora no sentía tanto dolor como lo fue absorber toda la magia oscura.

Pasaron unos largos minutos y sentía mi cuerpo aún más fuerte que antes. La magia oscura que me recorría me hacía sentir mucho más segura.

Mi cuerpo regreso completamente a la normalidad y el dolor ya no existía. Ultear me miró sorprendida, para embozar una gran sonrisa. Se acerco a paso lento y ambas nos miramos fijamente.

-Es increíble. Normalmente cualquier humano hubiera sufrido dolor al activar el segundo origen, pero tu resistencia es algo de admirar.

-El dolor fue neutral a comparación de lo que pasé unos segundos.-Hable en tono de broma, para después tomar nuevamente completa seriedad.- Es hora. Tienen que irse.

-¿Estás segura de que esto funcionara, Erza?

-Descuida, Lucy. Tenemos que confiar completamente en esto.-La animo Mirajane, dejando no muy convencida a Lucy.

-Será mejor que se vayan de este lugar.

-Entonces ahora que terminamos con esto, seguiremos con lo otro.- Hablo Gray, con voz decidida.- Mantente viva hasta entonces. Sólo es una semana.

-Sí...-Me quede pensativa un momento.- Muchas gracias a todos por confiar en mí. Gracias a ti Wendy, sin ti nunca hubiera recuperado tan rápido parte de mi magia oscura.

Wendy simplemente dejo escapar unas lagrimas para abrazarme fuertemente.

-Para mí es un honor. Por favor cuídate mucho, Erza y recata a Natsu y a mi hermano.- Sonreí con tristeza, para agacharme y quedar a su altura.

-Descuida, te prometo que Natsu y Jellal regresarán completamente sanos y salvos.- Mis labios se fueron directamente a su frente, para con mi mano derecha limpiar sus lagrimas.

Me paré y comencé a caminar a dirección contraria. Levante mi mano, mostrando nuestra tan conocida seña. No había visto si ellos hacían lo mismo, pero seguramente sí. Me sentía mucho más fuerte respecto a la magia, tanto qué incluso podía sentir como se alejaban sus magias.

Paso el tiempo y ya no sentía cerca sus magias, pero podía identificarlo con mi magia oscura que se encontraban ya alejados de las montañas. También comencé a sentir la magia de los hechiceros demasiado cerca. Me pare y me arrodille en frente del cuerpo de un demonio, que se encontraba totalmente descuartizado.

Era hora.

-¡No intentes hacer ningún movimiento!-Una voz demasiado demandante me hablo.

Alcé la mirada y sonreí con arrogancia. Habían llegado a la hora perfecta.

-¿O si no qué?-Los reté con voz burlona.

Una gran armada de hechiceros me había rodeado, mirando con odio como me había encargado de todos los demonios que se encontraban en el suelo.

Me paré con elegancia y comencé a caminar a paso lento hacía alguno de ellos.

Todos comenzaron a emanar magia oscura, mostrándome que estaban completamente molestos. Las montañas comenzaron a crujir debido a la fuerza que hacía. Hechiceros de rango A.

Eleve mi magia al mismo grado que ellos y la montaña termino de quedar completamente destruida. Ellos que eran presentes de todo, me miraron con más coraje, para acercarse de manera peligrosa hacía mí.

Mostré de manera inmediata toda la magia oscura que tenía y mi cabello cambio a color negro, al igual que mis ojos. Saque dos espadas de mi magia pura y una batalla entre espadas comenzó.

-No te resistas, asquerosa híbrido.

-Pudiste haber matado a tantos de esas cosas.-Señalo a los demonios muertos.- Pero nosotros estamos a otro nivel muy diferente.

-Muéstrenmelo entonces.- Dije con burla, lanzando a varios metros al hechicero que tenía enfrente.

Cuando este cayo, los demás comenzaron a rodearme. Todos atacando al mismo tiempo, por lo que no pude evitar sentir dolor ante sus ataques.

Sin darme cuenta me esposaron e inyectaron algo en mi vena.

-Al señor Jellal seguro le gustará esto.-Escuche que uno de ellos había dicho.

Lo que me habían estaba haciendo que me quedara completamente dormida, por lo que no puse resistencia y me deje caer.

Pude escuchar como ellos festejaban y tomaban para llevarme al castillo... o con Jellal.

El segundo paso estaba completado.

Infiltrarme al castillo de Fiore.

**Termino el capítulo D: **

**Tal vez y esperaban más acción en este capítulo u_u pero esto es fundamental para el siguiente capítulo. Se tenían aún que aclarar de todo lo que había pasado y al parecer los chicos tienen un plan D: **

**¿A qué se refiere Erza con infiltrarse al castillo ? O: ¿Dónde está Makarov? ¿Qué pasará en una semana? PUES TODO ESO SE SABRÁ EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO :D**

**Ok no, les miento xd Aún queda mucho por aclarar y aún quedan varios capítulos. **

**Lamento si el capítulo no quedo como querían, y sé que me tarde demasiado, pero es que tarde demasiado en actualizar y mis ideas se fueron en diciembre u_u por eso volví a leer toda la historia y encontre toda la inspiración y apesar de que tal vez este capítulo no fue tan WOW D: el siguiente tengan por seguro que lo será :D**

**Recuerdo que había hecho una pregunta de que si no les molestaba que subiera Lemmon y todos dijeron que no les molestaba, por lo que **

**ADVERTENCIA: Siguiente capítulo Lemmon a todo lo que da D: **

**El siguiente capítulo tendrá partes muy muy fuertes y grotescas, por lo que pondré advertencia antes de que se vea eso, para los lectores sensibles. Realmente es algo muy rudo lo que se viene, pero recuerden que todo es fundamental en la historia n_n **

**Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y espero que me disculpen demasiado por toda la enorme tardanza u_u dije que iba a publicar más seguido, y es cierto n_n pero aún estoy en Monotonía del corazón, que tendrá capítulo nuevo esta semana D: y el siguiente capítulo de Escarlata será muy O: por lo que no puedo dar muchos paros cardiacos tan rápido u_u **

**Bien chicos/chicas espero sus hermosos reviews por favor TT-TT se los agradeceré demasiado y realmente espero que me disculpen por estar 6 meses sin actualizar y sin comunicar nada. **

**Los veo en el próximo capítulo n_n y recuerden que apenas comienza todo lo impactante D: **

**Bye bye **


	26. Dolor para la reconstrucción

**Hola chicos :D como dije traje el capítulo en martes. Razón? ayer no lo había terminado:( no sabía como comenzar algunas partes y fue realmente un reto el haber acabado el capitulo, ya que había partes donde mi mente quedaba completamente en blanco D: **

**La batalla final se acerca muy pronto! por lo que puedo decir que este capitulo será el más tierno por ahora xD (LO BUENO) En la parte del lemmon puse advertencia para los que son sensibles, así que lo leen bajo su responsabilidad D: también quiero saber sus opiniones y todo sobre este capítulo, si este capítulo llega a más de 10 reviews me motivarán más a terminar el próximo capítulo mucho más rápido x) **

**por cierto. YA SUBÍ 2 capítulo de MONOTONÍA DEL CORAZÓN :DD para los que me siguen aquí y allá, espero sus hermosos reviews y saber que tal les pareció el gran encuentro de todo D: jaja **

**agradecimientos:  
Ryuuran:Muchisimas gracias y todas esas dudas las aclararás con este capitulo donde viene todas tus dudas de Jellal jejeje espero que te guste y si resolvieron parte de tus dudas.**

**erzychan: Muchas gracias x) realmente tarde en actualizar el capitulo anterior, pero ya no tardaré tanto D: espero que este capitulo igual te guste demasiado y esperaré con ansias tu hermoso review **

**Guest:Muchisimas gracias y sí, sin duda es difícil seguir con el paso de la historia por todo el tiempo perdido u_U pido una disculpa por eso, pero trato de actualizar cada lunes para tener un orden, aunque ahora actualice en martes x) muchas gracias y espero que con lo que sigue, que es el verdadero dialogo de mi historia te guste mucho. Espero que te guste mucho el capitulo de igual manera. :D **

**Elenagm02:jeje muchas gracias y sobre lo que dijiste, pues en este preciso cap vas a saber igual un poco de Jellal y Minerva D: **

**Erza Fernandes: Muchas gracias e igual te pido una disculpa enorme por tanto tiempo u_u**

**Liv-Scarlett: Oww muchas gracias :') Sí, al principio Gildarts fue un poco más duro con ella, pero con todo lo que ha pasado, ¿quien no ? D: jaja y ya prontó veras el encuentro de ambos x) y se viene más pelea y más de todo D: oh me alegro que te siga gustando este fic, eso es muy importante para mí :') de verdad gracias. **

**Bueno chicos, por ahora los dejo leer y antes que nada para recordar que el domingo subí un aviso a mi pagina de face, que el lunes no iba a subir el capitulo, pero hoy sí, así que para los que no saben de mi pagina es:**

**Fanfics-Fanfiction IleyBriseo.**

**hasta el próximo cap y recuerden: más de 10 reviews en este capitulo por favor c: **

Dolor para la reconstrucción.

El segundo paso estaba completado.

Infiltrarme al castillo de Fiore.

Uno de los pasos fundamentales para encontrar a Jellal y a Natsu era el poder infiltrarme al castillo de Fiore, y como tal, Minerva se daría cuenta desde cualquier punto si alguien más lo hacía. Por eso mismo, el ser tomada por los hechiceros de Minerva era la opción más fácil para encontrarlos sin tener que esconderme.

Derrotaría a Minerva a cualquier costo.

Mis ojos se encontraban vendados y mis manos tenían unas esposas que evitaban que pudiera usar magia. Seguramente me habían dormido por un día por la sustancia que me habían inyectado.

El olor del lugar era un olor a metal y también se podía oler a tierra y sudor. Seguramente se trataban de los calabozos que se encontraban abajo del castillo.

Sonreí con gracia al saber donde me encontraba. Ese lugar había sido donde realmente había conocido a Zeref y donde toda la catástrofe había comenzado hace dos años; y después de dos años, me encontraba siendo retenida: sin poder usar magia, Jellal siendo manipulado por Minerva, Natsu desaparecido y Zeref muy cerca de aquí.

-¿Lo he arruinado, Zeref?

Si él pudiera responder, o tan siquiera estar cerca de mí, era seguro que lo afirmaría. Él confiaba ciegamente en mí, porque veía reflejado su vida en mí. Había pasado por tanta soledad él solo y nunca cambiaría eso, porque no existen personas que soporten su presencia sin terminar muerto. También había tenido que soportar la patética ideología de los humanos, magos, y hechiceros. Una vida con magia oscura, magia pura o sin magia. Lo que estos humanos no sabían, es que toda esa magia era exactamente lo mismo.

Zeref había creado la magia y la hechicería con sus propias manos. Él había descubierto que la interacción del humano con la naturaleza, daba como resultado la clase de magia que poseíamos, por eso cada magia es tan diferente, porque cada humano es tan diferente y único a su vez. También él sabía que no podía haber luz sin oscuridad, así que como resultado y con una mente estrictamente preparada creo la luz, que era considerada la magia pura y con su contraparte, creo la oscuridad, la magia considerada hechicería.

Por un tiempo las guerras habían terminado, al utilizar estas dos clases de magias. Tiempo mucho después, los humanos se desviaron del camino y notaron la diferencia de ambas magias. Los que tenían rencor e irá en su corazón, desarrollaban la hechicería mucho mejor que la magia pura, y los que entrenaban su cuerpo y alma, desarrollaron la magia pura. Ambos bandos vieron la diferencia, por lo que ellos mismos marcaron esa diferencia y obligaron a sus corazones a seguir la magia que ellos creían más poderosa.

No podían convivir juntos los que practicaban la hechicería, ni la magia pura por sus diferencias de ideales, que provocaron grandes controversias. Ambos se apartaron y comenzaron a crear descendencia que llevara la magia que ellos creían correcta. Así ambos se separaron y crearon la división que era tan conocida.

Pero antes de que el mismo hechicero Zeref existiera y supiera el verdadero origen de la magia, para el darle ese nombre, existieron criaturas que ya lo había descubierto, pero eran incapaces de tratar con humanos. Los dragones.

Los dragones existieron mucho antes de que Zeref naciera, así que para su propia supervivencia e inteligencia, descubrieron la magia más pura, que es la que utilizaban. Se decía que los dragones eran seres que causaban desgracias y poco a poco, los dragones desaparecieron, pero algo que nadie tenía previsto sucedió. Los dragones criaron humanos para que aprendieran su magia, y se convirtieran en cazadragones. Actualmente conocidos como "Dragones Slayers". La verdadera magia pertenecía a los dragones slayers.

Era obvio que todos negaran de la vivencia de los dragones slayers, ya que era ridículo pensar que un dragón quisiera criar un humano. Pero sucedió. Los dragones comenzaron a criar humanos y estos humanos aprendieron la magia más poderosa, que superaba la hechicería y la magia pura en todos los sentidos. La magia del dragón slayer conocía a la perfección el bien y el mal y su cuerpo lo acepto.

No era malo tener pensamientos negativos. Tampoco era tan bueno tener pensamientos positivos.

Se necesitaba bondad para tener maldad y se necesitaba maldad para tener bondad. Así funciona normalmente la vida. No podemos exigir una sola contraparte, porque esa contraparte deja de servir y se convierte en algo completamente monótono.

Los hechiceros al temer que los dragones slayer se pusieran en su contra, comenzaron a matarlos antes de que estos desarrollaran su verdadero poder. En cambio, los magos puros pensaron que sería una excelente arma el utilizar a un dragón slayer, y los manipularon para tener un arma a su favor.

Los dragones slayers comenzaron a desaparecer poco a poco como a los dragones.

Zeref sabía eso perfectamente, pero su magia ya había sobrepasado cualquier tipo de magia. Ahora él era un simple títere de su magia. La magia oscura rechazaba a la magia pura que se encontraba cerca y la magia pura rechazaba a la magia oscura. No había magia que soportara estar cerca de Zeref, ya que la misma magia de Zeref se encargaba de matar cualquier tipo de magia.

Creo todo tipo de demonios para dejar que su propio cuerpo siguiera matando. Así nació la leyenda del gran hechicero Zeref, que sólo traía la destrucción.

Todos los demonios que había creado eran incapaces de matarlo. Toda magia que él volvía a crear era incapaz de aniquilarlo a él. Solo aniquilaba a más personas que fueran débiles de magia.

Para entonces, las guerras habían vuelto y eran mucho más potentes que las que él se había encargado de parar. Ahora todos luchaban por sus fríos ideales y mataban sin importar qué. Había creado personas que se movían por el poder de la magia. Había creado una malinterpretación de lo que verdaderamente era la magia.

Los hechiceros lo alaban como un Dios, mientras que los magos puros le temían al saber que él había creado la hechicería y a los demonios. Claro, ellos no saben que el origen de su magia es el propio Zeref. Más irónico.

El mundo había creado a su salvador, como a su perdición.

Después de eso, los hechiceros comenzaron a crear categorías grandes para los grandes hechiceros, que mostraban orgullo a su magia. Había nacido la "monarquía" -ellos no lo veían tanto como una monarquía- en los hechiceros, pero para entonces ya había nacido la monarquía para los magos puros y era mucho más grande que la de los hechiceros.

Se habían expandido y sus tierras había crecido a gran manera que los hechiceros sabían que no podían luchar por esas tierras. Ellos se habían convertido en una raza más pequeña.

La monarquía se desarrollo con magia excepcional, a tal manera que podían ser alabados y confiaban ciegamente en que esos grandes magos, eran capaz de defender a tantos magos puros como fuera posible, y ellos juraron incluso proteger a personas que no pudieran practicar la magia. Humanos completamente normales.

Los hechiceros se mostraron frustrados ante tal idea y decidieron hacer lo mismo, pero pocos eran los humanos normales que aceptaban ser protegidos por hechiceros. No crearon una tiranía, pero tampoco una utopía.

En esos tiempos, tres grandes hechiceros nacieron. Se dice que fueron hijos de lo más cercano a un Dios. Los llamaron hechiceros reales.

Estos eran mucho más poderosos que cualquier hechicero normal. Manipulaban su magia mucho mejor que un mago puro y podían crear grandes cosas, manipulando la naturaleza misma. Eran los seres más poderosos.

Se podía decir, que era una nación de monárquicos contra tres hechiceros reales.

Zeref se impresiono de la velocidad en la que todo cambiaba. Observo desde lejos como los hechiceros reales mataban de manera fácil a la monarquía de magos puros, pero a pesar de que estos hechiceros eran realmente poderosos, no podrían contra toda una nación que había crecido rápidamente.

Creía que ya no había nada más que hacer.

Su magia un día se descontrolo de tal manera, que ni él mismo era capaz de controlar lo que pensaba. Comenzó a matar a diestra y siniestra y su instinto simplemente actuaba para matar. Lejos del continente, él ya se había encargado de exterminar en días un Reino entero él solo.

Sin querer él, se volvió nuevamente un Dios para los hechiceros. Nadie había sobrevivido para contar que el poder de Zeref realmente se encontraba vivo y fuera de control, por lo que los propios hechiceros crearon sus hipótesis y afirmaron que era el poder de Zeref el que los había juzgado. Los magos puros temieron que realmente Zeref existiera, así que crecieron aún más, y los humanos normales los apoyaban sin pensar.

Para entonces, las cosas se habían vuelto realmente grandes y cualquier tipo de humano había creado su mundo. Zeref ya no podía intervenir y eliminar la magia fácilmente, porque tendría que matar a un gran número de humanos. Se aparto completamente de la humanidad y los años siguieron pasando.

Su poder se descontrolaba más fácil, y le preocupaba el que un día esa magia lo absorbiera por completo y no fuera capaz de regresar a la normalidad nunca más. No había nadie que lo matara y él no podía matarse.

La única fortaleza era su mente. Su gran y poderosa mente.

Llego el día en que esos tres hechiceros reales dieran descendencia y el poder de ellos paso a sus primogénitos. Otros tres niños.

Esos niños crecieron con la ideología que sus padres les había otorgado. Nacer para eliminar a los magos puros, que eran sus verdaderos enemigos.

Se convirtieron en mayores de edad y comenzaron sus caminos de manera que estuviera ligada con los propósitos verdaderos de los hechiceros.

El primer primogénito de un hechicero real, tuvo la mala suerte de encontrarse en su camino a Zeref. Fue cuando él vio la oportunidad de morir, así que lucho con el primogénito del hechicero real y se dio cuenta que era mucho más poderoso que su progenitor. Zeref tuvo la esperanza de que un ser tan poderoso pudiera por fin matarlo. Pero todo cambio; el primogénito y más poderoso de los tres había muerto en manos de Zeref.

Se había dado cuenta para entonces, que por más fuerte que fuera el hechicero, este nunca sería capaz de matarlo.

Quedaron únicamente las dos primogénitas hechiceras reales.

Alice Realight y Minerva Orland.

Ambas realmente molestas por saber de la muerte del primer hechicero real, juraron vengarse del mago puro que ellas suponían que lo habían matado.

Separaron sus caminos las dos y comenzaron con su misión, matando a todo mago puro que fuera digno de morir en sus manos. A pesar de que ambas no se soportaban, tenían en común el querer lo mejor para su raza.

Alice Realight en su camino llego al continente y se adentró sin ningún problema. Se había convertido en alguien famosa por haber matado a tantas personas y la monarquía temía que alguien tan poderosa como ella los alcanzara. Mandaron a su mejores tropas cada líder de cada Reino, pero no tuvieron éxito. Ella desapareció por un tiempo, y tanto magos puros como hechiceros la dieron como desaparecida.

Tiempo después, se dio a conocer que Alice Realight estaba encarcelada en el castillo de Fiore. Muy pocas personas supieron realmente que era ella y el por qué. La razón: había quedado embarazada de un mago puro...y no cualquier mago puro. El príncipe de Fiore.

Zeref era el único que sabía eso, ya que él era el más interesado en los hechiceros reales.

Al ver que la criatura que crecía en su vientre absorbía toda la magia oscura de ella, le dieron la oportunidad de vivir hasta que el bebé naciera. Si el bebé era un hechicero, sería asesinado junto con Alice, pero si este era de magia pura, sería conocido como el primer primogénito de Makarov Dreyar. Para no causar tanta controversia, casaron a Makarov Dreyar con Layla Heartfilia y la mantuvieron en el castillo por largos meses. Cuando nació aquella pequeña criatura, se dieron cuenta de que no tenía ni un rastro de magia oscura, por lo que la antigua reina dicto que ella sería la nueva princesa de Fiore y en unos años más, la Reina.

Minerva para entonces había entrado en el continente, buscando desesperadamente a Alice. Se adentró sola al castillo, temiendo que Alice se enfrentará sola con todo el Reino, pero fue testigo de cuando mataron a Alice Realight. Y lo qué más la frustro, fue el porqué Alice no había hecho nada para evitar su muerte.

Para Zeref fue una sorpresa el saber un mago puro y una hechicera habían tenido una hija. Y más al saber que ambos eran de magias completamente poderosas.

Lógicamente él se intereso en aquella pequeña niña. Era ilógico que solo tuviera una magia, porque sus padres eran seres poderosos. Así que suponía que esa niña realmente no había despertado la magia oscura que había estado absorbiendo de su madre.

-¡Te estoy hablando, bastarda!-Sentí fuertemente el golpe en mi mejilla de un hechicero.

El pensar en tantas cosas había hecho que solo me centrara en eso y más al recordar de todo lo que me había dicho Zeref, pero no era momento para distraerme. Estaba en la casa del enemigo y en cualquier momento podían atacarme sin piedad.

-¿Qué quieres?-Lo miré con coraje, por lo que este pareció intimidarse ante mí.

-Tsk-Chasqueo la lengua.- Serás llevada con la señorita Minerva.

-No sé cómo alguien como nuestra señora está interesada en este ser tan...-Dijo otro hechicero, sin terminar la frase y solo mirándome con infinito desprecio.

Me quitaron la vendas de los ojos.

Los ignore mientras que ambos me encaminaban por todo el pasillo. En el cuello, un collar que me impedía usar magia me habían colocado, también seguía teniendo las esposas.

Caminamos por los jardines y me sorprendí al ver como todo se encontraba hecho un desastre. Era un tanto triste volver a pisar esos lugares, totalmente destruidos y seco. Era una verdadera pena que el lugar donde Lucy y yo nos habíamos criado, era todo un desastre.

Trate de sacar un poco de magia oscura, pero como me lo suponía, el collar me impedía utilizar mi magia oscura.

Llegamos a la sala principal y pasamos por las escaleras que daban directo a los aposentos. Sonreí para mis adentros el volver a pisar esos lugares. Abrieron a puerta con gran brusquedad, exactamente en donde antes era mi aposento y me metieron sin ninguna delicadeza.

Adentro se encontraba las antiguas ayudantes que trabajan para nuestra familia.

A pesar de que me había sorprendido demasiado, no podía mostrar ningún sentimiento, porque sabía que esos hechiceros podían atacarlas a ellas o perjudicarlas y era lo menos que quería.

-¡Volveremos por ella en una hora!-El grito de esos hombres intimidaba demasiado a las ayudantes.- La señorita Minerva la quiere totalmente presentable para la cena, por lo que si no lo está, ustedes serán las que terminaran muy mal.

La amenaza era tan real, que ellas sin dudarlo me tomaron con delicadeza y me adentraron al cuarto de baño.

Los hechiceros cerraron con fuerza la puerta del cuarto y con un hechizo que se sintió hasta donde me encontraba, nos habían encerrado completamente. Era imposible salir antes de una hora, así que no tenía opción más que seguir lo que habían dicho.

Las ayudantes con cuidado me quitaron los esposas y las dejaron en una pequeña mesa. Poco a poco sentía mi magia pura recorrer mi cuerpo. Las prendas del vestido que llevaba también se fueron cayendo, para terminar depositadas en una canasta.

Me metí con su ayuda en la bañera y ellas comenzaron a tallar mi cuerpo y a limpiar mi cabello.

Ninguna decía nada.

-Me alegro realmente de verlas bien.-Hable, dejando que el incomodo silencio se fuera.- La verdad, estaba realmente preocupada de que todos en el castillo fueran maltratados por Laxus.

Se quedaron en silencio ambas, mientras que seguían limpiando todo mi cuerpo.

-Entiendo que no puedan hablar conmigo, después de todo lo qué menos quiero es meterlas en algún problema.

-¡Señorita Erza!-Ambas no se resistieron y me abrazaron fuertemente por la espalda.

-No sabe lo felices que estamos de saber que está con vida.-Los sollozos de ambas me sacaron una leve sonrisa.-El verla de nuevo es como un sueño. Desde que desapareció no sabemos nada de la Princesa Lucy, ni del Rey Makarov.

-Todos decían que la familia real estaba muerta, pero al verla a usted aquí nos hace tener esperanza.

No dije nada por unos segundos, pero después lleve mis manos a las manos de ellas, para voltear mi cuello levemente y sonreírles.

-Les prometo que todo volverá a ser como antes.

Terminaron de bañarme y ambas tomaron una toalla de baño para secarme. Mi cabello era cepillado con gracia, y también peinado de manera realmente cariñosa.

Faltaban treinta minutos para que llegaran nuevamente los hechiceros.

-¿Cómo las han tratado en el castillo?-Pregunte en voz baja.

Tenía que comenzar a sacar información sobre Jellal y Natsu.

-Realmente mal.-Dijo con pena una de ellas.-Primero el Rey Laxus nos trataba realmente mal a todos nosotros. Temíamos mucho por nuestras vidas y más al saber que el señor Laxus y la señorita Kagura tienen mucho que ver con los hechiceros.

Abrí los ojos al escuchar el nombre de Kagura.

-¿Kagura vive en el castillo?

-Sí. Ella como el señor Laxus son los que normalmente ordenaban y mandaban, pero poco a poco el señor Laxus se fue haciendo un poco más amable con el personal del castillo. La señorita Kagura no, era cada vez más dura y más caprichosa.

Fruncí el ceño con molestia.

No solo tenía que encargarme de Minerva, sino que también de Kagura y Laxus. Cada vez veía más difícil la situación, ya que Laxus era un mago realmente fuerte y Minerva posiblemente aún estaba fuera de mis posibilidades si utilizaba magia pura. Kagura tal vez no era tan poderosa como ellos dos, pero si me atacarán entre los tres no tendría una gran oportunidad.

Tenía que tener esperanza y esperar a que los demás gremios activos se unieran a la causa y que Ultear lograra convencer a la armada de otros Reinos. Fairy Tail estaba demasiado debilitado y no podía hacer que el maestro Gildarts viniera a pelear, porque dejaría a los del gremio indefensos, pero aún así el era una opción bastante aceptable. No dejaba de ser un mago realmente poderoso y estaba segura de que él podía derrotar fácilmente a Laxus y Kagura juntos.

-¿Han visto algo extraño en el castillo?-Mis preguntas cada vez eran más cuidadosa.

-Hace unos meses comenzó a ser mucho más buena persona el Rey Laxus.

-Exactamente desde que llego el señor Jellal.

¡Lo tenía!

-¿Jellal está en el castillo?-Alce mis manos para que colocaran los guantes.

-Sí. Aunque dudamos que sea el Jellal que conocimos hace tiempo.-La mirada de una de ellas era totalmente triste.

-Él es el mayor problema ahora. Se puede decir que incluso el Rey Laxus le tiene respeto o eso aparenta...

-Todos siguen sus ordenes y nunca va a ningún lugar sin la señorita Minerva.

Con brusquedad abrieron la puerta los mismos hechiceros y por suerte, ya me encontraba totalmente cambiada. Ambas hicieron una reverencia ante ellos y se acercaron para colocar las esposas nuevamente, pero estos las detuvieron de inmediato.

-No hay razón para que pongas las esposas, después de todo su magia pura es mucho más débil que su magia oscura.- La arrogancia de esos hombres era realmente increíble.

-Sí, señores.-Ambas asintieron y salieron del cuarto rápidamente.

Su primer error fue el haberme subestimado de esa manera.

Caminamos hacía el gran comedor, que seguramente era donde se iba a hacer la cena.

-No sé porque alguien como tú va a cenar con los grandes.-La hostilidad era sorprendente.- Espero que te comportes "reinita" y no intentes atacar a nadie, porque a pesar de que seas fuerte, no eres lo suficiente si quiera para enfrentarte a Laxus.

-No pretendo hacer nada.-Dije con la cabeza agachada.

Ambos sonrieron, pero yo igual me encontraba sonriendo. Eran demasiado confiados y todo por seguir su juego. Seguramente así era la mayoría de las personas; entre más las halagues o respetes, esta subirá su ego y su confianza.

Llegamos al comedor principal y todo se encontraba totalmente limpio y en orden. La mesa que era demasiado grande solo tenía los lugares de los que iban a cenar esa noche. Sentados ya se encontraba; Minerva, Kagura, Laxus, algunos hechiceros y dándome la espalda...Jellal.

Me sorprendí de verlo en el lugar donde se sentaba normalmente el rey, pero trate de no actuar de manera absurda.

No podía sentirme emocionada de verlo de nuevo, ya que la última vez que lo había visto había sido cuando se dieron cuenta quién era y cuando me ataco. Algo había ocurrido ese día, ya que primero me había abrazado con su respectiva ternura.

-¿Qué hace Jellal aquí?-Pregunte con calma, caminando lentamente.

-¡¿Cómo osas hablar así del señor?!-Uno de los hechiceros me pateo para terminar tirada en el piso.

Minerva y Kagura se comenzaron a reír, por lo que me había enojado mucho más de lo que realmente debería. Los hechiceros que me habían pateado realmente no era nada comparado con el coraje que le tenía a ambas

-No hay necesidad de dañarla, después de todo la señorita Erza sigue siendo una mujer de clase.- La voz burlona de Minerva me nublaba cada vez más la razón.

Si podía odiar a alguien realmente con todo mi corazón, era a esa asquerosa mujer. Era la persona a la que más le guardaba odio, pero sabía que era demasiado fuerte como para tratar de atacarla en un momento como esos. Simplemente tenía que esperar mi oportunidad, antes de que me quisieran matar o sacar del castillo.

-Toma asiento, Reina Erza.-Más que decirme, me ordeno Kagura.

No dije nada, simplemente me senté en una de las sillas más retiradas. Laxus me miraba con indiferencia, pero podía notar en sus ojos algo que no era maldad del todo.

Los ayudantes de la casa colocaron la cena en cada lugar.

Comenzaron a comer con una gran tranquilidad. Desvié mi mirada hacía Jellal, pero no podía ver sus ojos, sólo podía ver que cenaba tranquilamente, como si realmente yo no estuviera aquí. Minerva y Kagura igual estaban totalmente indiferentes, mientras que Laxus se mantenía al margen de todo.

-¿Por qué no pruebas comida, querida?-Me preguntó con calma Minerva.

Me levante con brusquedad y avente el plato para que este terminara en el extremo de la habitación. Obviamente esto había llamado la atención de todos los presentes -menos Jellal-. Los hechiceros me rodearon rápidamente, mientras que podía ver como Minerva disfrutaba de todo eso, que incluso podía pensar que ella ya lo había predicho en su totalidad.

-Déjate de bromas, Minerva.-Dije con voz amenazante.-¡¿Qué diablos está haciendo Jellal aquí?!

-¿Jellal?-Una sonrisa malévola adorno sus labios.-¿No lo sabías? Jellal es mi más grande hazaña.

Cada segundo que pasaba sentía que me molestaba aún más.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Creíste que habías sido la única humana con dos magias?-Preguntó con simpleza.-Debo decir que eres una mujer sorprendente Erza. Yo misma te vi despertar esa hermosa magia oscura que es idéntica a la mía y a la de Alice y me siento orgullosa de que dejarás de ser tan débil, ya que es una deshonra que la hija de una hechicera real tenga magia pura y haya sido tan débil.

-Eso no me interesa. Responde mi pregunta an...

No termine de decir, ya que me miró con molestias, para pararse de su silla y caminar a donde se encontraba Jellal, que aún seguía sin prestar atención a nada de lo qué pasaba.

-Seguía diciendo.-Dijo para colocarse atrás de Jellal.- Yo fui la que te convertí en lo que eres ahora, Erza. Después de todo, serás el sacrificio perfecto para nuestro señor Zeref.

Sonreí con burla ante sus palabras. Al parecer ella no esperó eso, ya que me miro interrogante, pero simplemente elimine un poco mi sonrisa burlona, para que no sospechara demasiado.

-Jellal es mi creación más perfecta después de todo.-Apreté con gran fuerza mi mandíbula.- Era un mocoso para entonces, pero no murió después de que introduje en su cuerpo moléculas de magia oscura. Lo deje ir e igual comencé a hacer lo mismo con más niños, sólo por si Jellal se atrevía morir.-Paro por un momento, para verme con indiferencia.- Al parecer los demás niños eran demasiado débiles, así que mis sirvientes observaron a Jellal más de cerca y ¿sabes qué pasó? ¡Tenía contacto contigo este niño!

-Al parecer no te diste cuenta que tú misma convertiste a Jellal, Erza.-De manera hostil, Kagura igual se unió a la conversación.- Él absorbía tu magia oscura y su corazón la guardaba.

Con miedo pase mi mirada a Jellal, y por primera vez él igual me miró en toda la cena. Sus ojos se encontraban vacios, sin vida. Pero por alguna razón, parecía que su conciencia seguía siendo de él. Tal vez se encontraba siendo manipulado, pero si ese fuera el caso estaba siendo manipulado por la misma magia de Minerva y la mía.

-Él y tus queridos amigos pisaron Magnolia y como tal, vi que le faltaba una gran cantidad de magia oscura, pero había escuchado rumores de...-calló un momento, para después poner su dedo índice en el labio inferior.-Titania.

Era imposible...

-Deje que siguiera su camino, después de todo tú eras la única que podía detener a tantos hechiceros sin problemas. Se encontraron y tu imprudencia de matar a mi padre y absorber su magia oscura hizo que el corazón de Jellal absorbiera todo ese exceso de magia.

Me dejé caer al piso al saber tal cosa y recordé algo totalmente importante.

Los libros del Reino Aster no eran libros que curaban ninguna clase de magia oscura. Eran libros que decían lo que iba a pasar en cierta era. En esta nueva era.

_-Te diré lo que dice el libro.-Su voz sonaba demasiado calmada para la situación._

_"Oscuridad inundara tu ser. Melancolía y soledad."_

_"Hechizos hechos por nuestros ancestros para matar, pero sobre todo para manipular. Nuestro poder fue hecho para crear al ser más temible del universo, del cual el destino escogerá, mientras que los demás morirán"_

_"El ser que contenga el corazón contaminado, purificara a todo ser y será juzgado cuando el ser supremo lo requiera. Entonces, será cuando el despierte y convierta el mundo en un mundo apocalíptico, donde él será el único que pueda matar al ser supremo."_

_-Espera.-Interrumpí.- ¿Este libro no dice la cura de conjuros?_

_-Lamento decirte que no.-Me lo mostro y se podían notar que dibujos de extraños rituales comenzaban a aparecer._

Todo volvía a tener sentido. Jellal era esa persona que describía el libro. Después de todo, antes de que todo naciera esto ya había sido marcado por el destino.

Zeref lo sabía y no me dijo nada, porque sabía que no podía dejar que Jellal fuera esa persona. Había salvado la vida mía y de Jellal, manteniéndonos con esperanza...o esperaba que Jellal fuera la persona que pudiera matarlo. Pero era imposible, cuando él mismo sabía que ni un hechicero real le hizo gran cosa.

Incluso todos los que nos encontrábamos en esa habitación éramos incapaces de matarlo.

No terminaba de encontrar una respuesta por la cual Zeref no había mencionado tal cosa o el por qué me lo había ocultado, cuando sabía que yo vivía por algo así.

-Ya han matado a dos hechiceros de la realeza.-Me saco de mis pensamientos la voz de Minerva.- Uno aún no sabemos cómo murió y la otra murió por...¿amor?-Eso último lo dijo con despreció.-No podemos quedarnos sin hechiceros que igualen mi poder, por lo que Jellal será en un tiempo uno de esos grandes hechiceros. Tiene después de todo magia mía y magia tuya. ¿No crees que es perfecto para gobernar este gran mundo?

¡Era imposible que eso pasara!

-¡Maldita!

Con fuerza me paré y con una rapidez sobrehumana me acerque a Minerva para golpearla fuertemente en el estomago y después en la mejilla. No había utilizado nada de magia, por el contrario, deje que toda mi voluntad se fuera en esos dos golpes.

Kagura y Laxus miraron sorprendidos lo que había hecho y sobretodo el haber herido a Minerva, que me miraba con un odio infinito. Se paró con brusquedad y los hechiceros comenzaron a rodearme, pero con un vendaval de magia pura los quite de en medio. Minerva no había perdido tiempo y una patada suya me dio directo en el rostro, tirándome de nuevo. Antes de caer por completo me recargue con mi mano derecha y con la otra me apoye para levantarme y saltar adelante de ella. Ambas no peleábamos con magia, pero no podía confiar que ella peleara de manera justa. Se lanzó hacía mí y tomo mi cuello, pero en lugar de evitar que me ahorcara, yo igual tome su cuello sin siquiera tener la mínima intención de soltarla.

-Debo decir que estoy sorprendida, Erza. Es la primera vez que un golpe así me daña, pero no por nada sigues teniendo nuestra sangre, ¿verdad?

No respondí, ya que su agarre era mucho más fuerte que el mío, pero antes de que pudiera dañarme con su magia, Jellal se interpuso entre ambas. Miré sorprendido como me miraba a mí con despreció e incluso se notaba que estaba totalmente molesto.

Minerva y yo nos soltamos, pero la diferencia es que Jellal me había tomado de ambas muñecas. Evitando que pudiera usar mis manos.

-Yo la castigaré como es debido.-Dijo con una voz totalmente monótona.

-No es necesario, Jellal. La llevaremos al cuarto de drenado, después de todo aún nos es de utilidad esta mocosa.

La ignoro completamente para comenzar a caminar conmigo hacía las escaleras. Minerva trato de detenerlo, pero él con simplemente levantar su brazo dejo a Minerva en el extremo de la habitación.

Laxus y Kagura se quedaron totalmente sorprendidos por la fuerza de Jellal y con torpeza Kagura ayudo a poner de pie a Minerva, que simplemente dejo escapar una gran carcajada.

-Bien, será como tú digas. Si la quieres matar no hay problema, ya tenemos suficiente magia y al parecer tú ya no necesitas más.

Él ni siquiera se inmuto, por el contrario la ignoro completamente para abandonar esa habitación conmigo. Sin delicadeza me jalaba e incluso aplicaba demasiada fuerza. Pasamos por uno de los grandes pasillos y caminamos por las anchas escaleras que daban a los aposentos del Rey y la Reina. Los hechiceros que caminaban por esos lugares simplemente hacían reverencia ante él y se iban de su vista rápidamente.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación que anteriormente había sido de mi padre y me adentro aventándome. Cerró con fuerza la puerta y paso una mirada hacía mí de completo odio. No pude evitar sentir mi corazón romperse por su trato, pero sabía que él no me estaba tratando así, era imposible que alguien tan justo y bueno como Jellal fuera esa persona que estaba en frente de mí. Me levanto segundos después y puso en mis manos una soga para que estos quedaran completamente juntos.

Iba a formular una palabra, pero un golpe de su magia me dio directo en el vientre. Abrí los ojos con dolor, ya que lo que me golpeaba era su magia oscura.

No podía decir absolutamente nada, ya que los ataques no dejaban de darme en el cuerpo y eran sin duda mucho más fuertes que ataques físicos normales. Estos penetraban por mi piel y daban por completo hasta llegar a mi alma.

**ADVERTENCIA: Lemmon**

Esto me recordaba completamente a cuando me habían maltratado dentro del castillo y me habían quitado mi ojo izquierdo. Nuevamente todo se repetía, pero ahora con la persona que más amaba en el mundo. ¿Merecía todo esto por mis pecados?

-¡Ahhhhh!-Grite fuertemente al sentir otro golpe en el pecho.

Me iba a dejar caer al piso por el dolor, pero él no lo permitió. Me tomo del cuello e hizo que lo viera directamente a los ojos.

-Tú no...-Paré de hablar al sentir que me dolía el último ataque.- eres Jellal.

-Tú no sabes quién soy.-Su frialdad me dolía más que los golpes.-Demuestra que eres fuerte. Quiero saber que tan fuerte es Erza Scarlet... perdón, lo dije mal. Erza Dreyar.

No dije nada, simplemente me mantuve de pie nuevamente y sus ataques nuevamente comenzaron a darme por todo el cuerpo, pero la diferencia es que las ganas de gritar se me habían quitado. Me tenía que acostumbrar a ese dolor, si no quería que me dañara más y como tal, evitar después estar indispuesta para lo que se aproximaba.

-¿No te duele?-Pregunto con burla.-Si que tienes un cuerpo bastante resistente. Me siento orgulloso de saber que parte de mi magia viene directamente de la tuya, pero por desgracia no estás a mi nivel.

Pasaron minutos en los que me golpeaba, pero al no ver ninguna reacción en mí parecía decepcionado. Dejo de golpearme y me deje caer de rodillas, para que el vestido se rompiera de la parte de mi pierna izquierda.

-¿Te gusta esta vida Jellal?-Al parecer eso le había llamado la atención, ya que me miró con atención.-Yo viví así demasiado tiempo y sé el placer que da cuando destruyes o incluso matas a alguien. Pero después te das cuenta de que no es eso, es tú propia debilidad la que influye para darte valor y que ese valor lo vean los demás. Es bueno valorar la vida, porque al final descubres que no eres nadie para dañar o matar a alguien. ¡Eso no nos corresponde por más magia oscura que nos absorba!

Se arrodillo a donde me encontraba y tomo mi barbilla. Una sonrisa de arrogancia era lo único que mostraba, por lo que me quede en blanco al saber que no había funcionado el tratar de hablar con él. Sólo lo había provocado más.

-No digas tonterías, Erza. Tú eres débil de corazón, por eso no pudiste ni puedes aprovechar esa magia que corre por tu cuerpo.-Sus manos habían apretado con más fuerza la soga.-Aprovecharé esa magia yo sin duda alguna.

Antes de que se parara miré sus labios y sin evitarlo rose sus labios con los míos.

Me aleje levemente de él y baje la mirada, por lo que no pude ver su reacción.

-Tienes unos labios muy dulces. Tu sabor sin duda es algo maravilloso.-Alcé la mirada y me sorprendí de verlo con una mirada totalmente lujuriosa, pero sin nada de amor.-Sin duda te disfrutaré demasiado.

Me tomo de la cintura para alzarme y me arrojo a la gran cama sin nada de delicadeza. Rápidamente él se quito el abrigo que tenía y también la camisa blanca para quedar con el torso completamente desnudo.

Miré horrorizada como se acercaba de manera demasiado peligrosa a la parte donde se había roto mi vestido. Comenzó a besar mi muslo izquierdo, mientras que su otra mano tocaba mi pierna derecha dentro del vestido.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?!-Rompí las cuerdas con brusquedad y lo intente patear, pero él sostuvo mi pierna en el aire.

No me respondió, pero para entonces me había dado cuenta de que era demasiado tarde. Había hecho un hechizo en mí. Unas cadenas moradas penetraron todo mi cuerpo, impidiéndome mover. Había quedado en un estado totalmente invalido.

Intente quitar el hechizo, pero usaba una hechicería un tanto diferente a la mía.

Se levanto y su mirada seguía siendo una totalmente diferente a la que había mostrado la última y primera vez que estuvimos juntos de esa manera. Con su mano derecha rompió el vestido, solo mostrando mi ropa interior y dejando en alguna parte de la habitación todo lo que antes era ese vestido.

-Tienes un cuerpo hermoso.-Su voz ronca sonaba por toda la habitación.- Unos pechos y unas piernas realmente dignas de una mujer tan hermosa como tú. Cada vez deseo más probar cada rincón tuyo, Erza.

Comencé a temblar debido al miedo que me daba que el mismo Jellal quisiera hacer eso sin mi consentimiento. Me daba miedo pensar que Jellal realmente sería capaz de violarme sólo para cumplir sus deseos... Eso sin duda me mostraba que él no era Jellal. Él nunca actuaría de tal manera y nunca se aprovecharía de tal manera de mí o de cualquier mujer.

Sin delicadeza estrujo mis pechos de una manera que incluso me dolía. Traté de moverme, pero era totalmente imposible. Sus labios pasaron por los míos y los beso con tanta desesperación que incluso mordió con fuerza mi labio inferior haciendo que este sangrara. Adentró su lengua y sus mano derecha había adentrado el sujetador, por lo que había tocado mi pecho completamente desnudo.

-¡Basta!-Mordí su labio de igual manera.

Se separó de mí y me miró con notable coraje, para después golpearme en el vientre. El aire había faltado en mis pulmones, por lo que tarde segundos en volver a recuperar ese aire.

-No intentes morderme de nuevo o juro que lo lamentarás.-Me amenazo.

Mi ojo derecho había comenzado a derramar demasiadas lagrimas. Esperaba realmente que alguien me ayudara. Esperaba realmente que él se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Por favor. Tú no eres así, Jellal.

De un movimiento quito por completo mi sujetador y me levanto para quedar sentada en sus piernas. Él simplemente me tomaba mi espalda desnuda para evitar que me cayera, ya que aún estaba bajo el efecto de su hechicería. Entre sus pantalones pude sentir como su miembro se ponía cada vez más duro y como lo único que nos separaba eran mis bragas y la ropa de él. Su rostro estaba a la altura de mis pechos y su lengua cubrió por completo mi pezón izquierdo.

-Espera, Jellal.-Le pedí con voz baja.

Pude ver como se había sorprendido el que no gritara o hablara de manera brusca, por lo que paro un momento para mirarme interrogante.

-¿Quieres esto, verdad? Yo también lo quiero.-Sus ojos se abrieron por completo.-Suéltame y seré tuya sin que tengas que usar esta hechicería.

-¿Crees que voy a confiar en eso?-Dijo con tono seco.

-Déjame demostrártelo. Sólo déjame usar mis brazos.

-Este cuarto tiene un hechizo mío, así que nadie puede entrar o salir a menos que yo lo decida. Si tratas de engañarme y escapar, ten por seguro que te mataré, mi querida Erza.-Asentí a lo que había dicho.

Quitó sin más su hechizo de todo mi cuerpo y tome mi vientre por el dolor, pero lo traté de ignorar. Con ambas manos y en la misma posición tome el cuello de Jellal para acercarlo a mis labios y lo comencé a besar con desesperación. Él sin ningún problema igual correspondió con la misma desesperación mientras que con sus manos apretaba con fuerza mis glúteos. Comencé a moverme sobre su pantalón, sintiendo con más dureza su miembro. Ambos podíamos sentir perfectamente nuestras intimidades.

Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Al parecer estaba completamente satisfecho de ver que no iba a hacer nada en su contra.

Lo comencé a recostar poco a poco en la cama, mientras que lo seguía besando con la misma desesperación.

Todo estaba basándose más que nada en la pasión.

Deje de besar sus labios para ahora pasar mis labios a su cuello. Succione sin delicadeza cada parte de su cuello, saboreando cada parte de piel y toque su torso desnudo. Debía de aceptar que era un deleite tener nuevamente que tocar ese cuerpo.

Sus leves gemidos igual eran un fabuloso sonido para mis oídos.

Lleve mis manos a su cabello azul, que se encontraba totalmente revuelto y despeinado. Él a diferencia tomo mi cintura y me subió más para quedar acostados aún, pero el poder estar a la altura de mis pechos. Llevó sus labios a mi pezón derecho y lo comenzó a lamer y morder. Por el placer sólo podía aferrarme más a su cuerpo y curvear mi espalda levemente. Eso le daba más facilidad a Jellal, por lo que pasó de mi pezón derecho al izquierdo para igual lamer alrededor cada parte de él y morderlo con un poco menos de agresión.

Ante tales hechos ya me sentía mucho más excitada de lo que creí que iba a estar.

Cambiamos de posición y se separó por un leve momento, sentándose con mucho cuidado en mis caderas para no lastimarme.

Lleve mi mano izquierda a mi cabello que estaba totalmente esparcido por toda la cama y con la otra mano tome mi pecho derecho apretándolo levemente. Esto pareció gustarle demasiado ya que su vista se nublo completamente por el deseo.

-Sigue haciendo eso.-Me dijo con voz demandante.

Iba a parar, pero Jellal se paro para quedar a la altura de mis bragas. Aún con ellas puestas sus labios comenzaron a besar mi entrepierna.

-¡Jellal!-Gemí ante tal placer.

Su lengua pasaba a los alrededores de mi intimidad y rodeaba la pequeña tela que no dejaba llegar completamente a ese lugar. Me encontraba tan excitada que incluso podía sentirme demasiado mojada de ese lugar debido a los fluidos que provocaba la excitación.

-¿No crees que esta estúpida tela nos estorba?-Preguntó con una voz endemoniadamente seductora.

-¿Por qué no la quitas entonces?-Pregunté tratando de regularizar mi respiración.

Sin más el asintió para quitármela completamente. Su lengua pasaba superficialmente por mi intimidad, pero eso hacía que no pudiera resistir, por lo que mis gemidos eran mucho más fuertes. Hace años que no sentía tal placer provocado por la misma persona, pero ahora todo era mucho más diferente, pero por alguna razón sentía que seguíamos estando totalmente conectados, tanto como cuerpo y alma.

Me moví levemente para que dejará de hacer eso y me mirara con el ceño fruncido.

-Detente.-Le ordene de igual manera.

Una sonrisa traviesa adorno sus labios.

Me paré de la cama y obligue a que se sentara. Él no decía nada, simplemente disfrutaba ver mi cuerpo desnudo acercarse al suyo. Aún faltaba quitarle una prenda muy molesta, por lo que donde terminaba la cama me arrodille para quitar el cinturón y con una lentitud dolorosa para él, desabrochar el botón. Sin más me acerque a sus labios para besarlos, pero ahora con más lentitud que antes. Nuestras lenguas chocaban al igual que mis pechos con su torso completamente desnudos ambos. Jellal con torpeza y solo usando una mano comenzó a quitarse el pantalón y los boxer.

Su lengua se adentro a la mía y una batalla entre ambos comenzó. Ya completamente sus pantalones en el piso, utilizo la mano con la que anteriormente los había quitado para separarme de él y voltearme. Quede de tal manera que él se encontraba sentado y yo arriba de él, sin quedar de frente. Mi espalda chocaba ahora con su pecho desnudo y su aliento me daba por completo en mi cuello. Su miembro lo podía sentir perfectamente en mis glúteos. Intente pararme pero Jellal lo evito, por lo que pude sentir ahora mucho mejor su miembro totalmente erecto y que estaba siendo presionado por mi cuerpo.

-Erza...

Iba a decir algo, pero al parecer decidió callar.

Sus labios tocaron mi cuello y comenzó a succionar ahora de manera más lenta y lamiendo parte de mi cuello, mientras que su mano izquierda apretaba mi pecho de manera mucho más delicada su mano derecha se acercaba mucho más a mi intimidad, rozándola lenta y tortuosamente. Dos de sus dedos se adentraron por completo a mi intimidad, por lo que gemí ante tal sensación. Una combinación increíble sentía. Sus labios lamiendo mi cuello, su mano izquierda dándole placer a mi pecho izquierdo, mientras que lo pellizcaba y su mano derecha simulando una perfecta penetración en toda mi intimidad.

-Más...más rápido...Jellal.-Pedí con la voz entrecortada.

Pude sentir su sonrisa en mi cuello, pero aún así no dijo nada y siguió ahora de manera mucho más rápida. Involuntariamente comencé a mover mis caderas, pero aún podía sentir su gran miembro y sus dedos penetrándome. Todo era una ola enorme de placer, que en cualquier momento tendría que detener.

Después de estar un rato así, paro completamente. Lo miré con el ceño fruncido, exigiéndole que prosiguiera, pero vi como llevaba sus dedos a sus labios y comenzaba a lamerlos con exagerada sensualidad ante mis ojos.

-Tienes un sabor delicioso.

Me separé de él y tome con delicadeza su mejilla. Sus ojos ahora no mostraban tanta sequedad, por lo que mi corazón latió fuertemente al ver eso. Tal vez y dentro de él, realmente seguía siendo el mismo Jellal en su totalidad.

Ambos nos paramos. Me tomo de la cintura y me atrajo hacía él rosando mi intimidad con su miembro. Me beso de manera más tierna que antes y me comenzó a guiar hacía la cama con cuidado de no caer. Con un brazo me alzo para dejarme caer, pero gemí por el dolor que me causaba mi vientre.

Se me había olvidado completamente que minutos antes Jellal me había golpeado en esa parte.

Él pareció notarlo. Llevo sus labios a mi vientre para besarlo con toda la ternura antiguamente característica de él.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida al ver un gesto tan tierno, cuando antes me había golpeado con toda la frialdad posible.

El dolor se iba calmando, por lo que sonreí y acaricie con cariño su cabello.

Jellal se acerco a mí nuevamente y nos besamos de mil maneras. Podía sentir cada sentimiento más borroso y confuso. Aún así comenzaba a acariciar mi vientre con cuidado y yo igual acariciaba su espalda con demasiada delicadeza. Ante los roces leves gemidos salían de sus labios.

Lleve mi mano a su miembro y con miedo lo comencé a acariciar. Eso parecía estimularlo demasiado ya que sus gemidos ahora eran mucho más roncos y sonoros. Mientras nos besábamos, mi mano bajaba y subía con delicadeza. Su espalda se había encorvado a tal manera que era mucho más fácil abarcar todo su miembro con mi mano.

-Tengo que estar dentro de ti.

-Entonces no nos hagas esperar a ambos más.

Deje su miembro y él lo tomo para ponerlo en la entrada de mi intimidad, que se encontraba exageradamente húmeda, por lo que no fue muy difícil que éste se adentrara. Coloco un brazo en la cama y el otro rodeo mi espalda. Pase ambos brazos por su cuello para acercarlo más a mí y con una fuerte sacudida se adentro completamente.

-¡Ahh!-Grite ante el dolor de haber sido penetrada tan rápidamente.

Sus labios se apoyaron con los míos, y nuevamente una batalla de lenguas comenzó. Su cadera se movía de atrás para delante al igual que la mía, haciendo un compás perfecto por la sincronización. Soltó mis labios y apoyo su rostro en mi pecho para hacer las penetraciones mucho más rápidas. Mis pechos se movían igual de atrás hacía delante.

-Esto...es fantástico.-Habló entrecortadamente.

La velocidad de ambos subía conforme pasaban los segundos y sin darnos cuenta incluso nuestra magia comenzó a hacer nuestros movimientos mucho más rápidos, como también había comenzado a destrozar la habitación ante tan hilarante sensación.

Una ola de magia pura nos rodeo a ambos, seguramente proveniente de mí ya que las esposas que me habían quitado retenía la magia pura que corría por mi cuerpo. Aunque aún no podía usar la magia oscura por el collar que llevaba.

Podía sentir como mis paredes se estaban contrayendo, apretando el miembro de Jellal. Había llegado completamente al orgasmo y al parecer él también lo había hecho, ya que sentí un cálido liquido dentro de mí. Mil sensaciones experimente en ese preciso momento, pero a pesar de que había iniciado de una manera nada agradable, me encontraba feliz. Feliz de que él aún estuviera conmigo y saber que no había cambiado del todo.

Salió por completo de mí y se dejo caer en mis pechos cansadamente.

Al parecer el sexo para los hombres cansaba más de lo que esperaban.

Sentía su respiración totalmente tranquila descansar en mi pecho. Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y su magia me indico que se estaba durmiendo. Igual que él, me encontraba cansada, por lo qué mis parpados comenzaron a querer cerrarse, pero antes de quedar sumida en mis sueños, la voz de Jellal me hipnotizo.

-Te amo.

Mi corazón latió tan rápido por esas palabras.

-También te amo.

Era seguro que no había escuchado eso último, aunque él ya lo sabía perfectamente.

Mis ojos se cerraron completamente, dejando que el sueño por esa noche me llevara. Todo sería diferente cuando despertara y a pesar de lo que había pasado, no era más que la felicidad antes de la guerra. Una felicidad momentánea que pasaría a nuestra propia destrucción.

Aún tenía que buscar a Natsu, pero me daba una idea de donde podía estar. También tenía que esperar la respuesta de los gremios aliados y por último y no menos importante. Quitar de en medio a Kagura y Laxus para poder luchar contra Minerva. Zeref seguramente estaba demasiado cerca, por lo que solo quedaba mañana antes de que todo comenzara.

No podía desperdiciar tanto tiempo.

Tenía que matar la raíz de todo esto.

Y Zeref y yo eramos la raíz de todo.

**Bien chicos :DDD termino el capítulo  
****¿Qué les pareció ? D: les gusto? lo odiaron? me odian ? :( soy pésima en el lemmon ? :((((( **

**La verdad este es mi segundo lemmon y no sé a su perspectiva de como me queden, Por eso quiero saber si les gusto ? ya sé también que comenzó de manera muy agresiva, y de hecho iba a ser mucho más agresivo el lemmon, pero la verdad me lo pensé demasiado D: así que este fue el resultado. **

**Al fin se sabe un poco más de la historia de Zeref y sobre que se está basando la historia D: pero aún insisto, que queda aún cosas importantes por revelar y como tal pronto se sabrá D: **

**La inflitración de erza apenas comienza, y sobretodo porque aquí no hubo muchas peleas, pero en el siguiente capítulo comienza una de las peleas más esperadas de toda mi historia :DD ya estamos llegando al final chicos :( creo que quedan como 5 capítulos, por lo que espero que estos capítulos sean los que más comentarios tengan. Realmente es muy importante para mí saber cuanto les está gustando o si la historia les parece buena o minimo decente xD **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo y espero sus hermosos reviews/comentarios por favor! :D hasta la próxima bye bye **


	27. Por nosotros

**Hola chicos :DD ya sé que soy la persona más irresponsable del mundo 3x debí de haber traído cap la semana pasada, pero como mencione en mi página de facebook, me traume un poco con League of Legends y creo que eso me quito el tiempo sin siquiera yo notarlo x( pero ya estoy aquí y mejor que nunca :DD (Bueno, la historia xD) **

**Por cierto, ya subí el tercer capítulo de mi otra historia totalmente Jerza llamada "Monotonía del corazón" si entran a mi perfil encontraran allí y otra historia, por lo que los espero y me digan que tal les parece esa idea para esa historia w POR CIERTO:DDD ya son 7,000 visitantes a mi historia y no saben lo feliz que me hace saber que esta historia es vista por tantas personas. Antes los capítulos tenían cada uno alrededor de 300 personas que lo veían, ahora con suerte tengo 100 x( pero ha de haber sido porque deje 6 meses sin actualizar :v jajaja así que espero que en estos últimos capítulos haya más personas que nos acompañen x) y dejen sus opiniones de toda la historia, por favor. **

**En mi página de facebook deje una de las melodias de piano con la que me inspire para este capítulo, por lo que si les interesa antes de leer ir a abrir el enlace en mi pagina de facebook llamada**

**Fanfics-Fanfiction IleyBriseo.**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**Ryuuran: Oh muchas gracias y sí jajaja hay cosas que uno se piensa demasiado para poner en el fic, porque cabe la posibilidad de que al lector no le guste, pero si a uno le gusta, creo que es posible que al lector también jeje así que estoy segura que en tanto a tu historia como en la mía, muchas cosas les gustan como a nosotras jejeje. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y muchas dudas se despejan también en este capítulo :D por lo que espero que te guste. **

**TitaniaSoul:Oh me alegra mucho saber que después de mucho tiempo has pasado por este viejo fic :') muchas gracias jaja y sí TuT fue hermoso el te amo de Jellacito, mi corazón latió bien fuerte cuando hizo eso xD y eso que yo lo escribí jaja no sabes lo mucho que me alegra que te guste y esta historia te haga sentir miles de emociones :') espero que estos últimos capítulos también te gusten mucho y muchas gracias nuevamente.**

**Erzychan: Sobre eso lo sabrás muy pronto xD porque si la historia es demasiado predecible con su final, dejame decir que NO :D aún están las ideas alocadas de esta intento de escritora jaja y como tal Jellalcito me será de gran ayuda para lo que se viene :DD Me alegro que te haya gustado y espero qu eeste cap también x) muchas gracias.**

**Elenagm02: Muchas gracias :') No sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que esta ha sido de las historias que más te han gustado jajaja y sobre tu pregunta, muchas cosas pueden pasar O: jojojo pero no te preocupes, en unos capítulos sin duda se sabrá muy bien lo que pasará respecto a tu pregunta x) Jajaja su bipolaridad es escencial xD muchas gracias y espero que este cap también te guste demasiado x) **

**Liv-Scarlett: Bueno, sobre tu duda en este cap se revela xD y no estabas muy equivocada jaja y sobre Laxus sin duda se verá más adelante O: el por qué es así O: jajaja es algo que muchas me dijeron, que les gusto la faceta de jellal lindo, así que me alegra no haber puesto lo que tenía en mente porque sin duda sería más hard O: jaja muchas gracias y espero que este cap te guste también x) **

**ScarletBelikov: Oh muchas gracias, no sabes lo mucho que me alagas el saber que esta historia se te ha hecho muy buena :') Me alegra que lo que comenzó como una idea muy vaga y poco clara en mi cabeza se haya convertido en un fic que muchos disfrutan tanto leerlo como yo escribirlo x) Y oh a decir verdad desde el capítulo tres me sentí atraida hacía esta historia x) es lógico lo de los reviews, porque aunque no se crea, suben bastante el animo xD así que pedía demasiado porque realmente aún no sabía ni de que iba a tratar la historia muy bien. Paso el tiempo y mi cerebro trabajo en la historia y ahora este es el resultado final xD jeje espero que ese resultado les guste. Sobre lo de Nalu, Gale y Gruvia, tenía pensado ponerlo, pero he visto que en fanfiction falta mucho Jerza 3x es de los fandom que menos histoias hay, así que en esta historia me dedique bien harto al Jerza xD pero en mi nueva historia, tiene relacionadas todas esas parejas jaja. xD Espero que este cap te guste y muchas gracias por leer esta historia y por tu hermoso comentario x) **

**Bueno chicos, los dejo leer ya que a pesar de que tardo años en subir, también subo unos comentarios bien largos xD Espero sus hermosos reviews y me digan que tal el cap *w* muchas gracias a todos mis lectores y si conoces a más amantes del Jerza, por qué no recomendar esta historia ? xD jajaj ok no, aunque no sería muy malo x) hasta el próximo cap :DD**

**ANTES XD Quiero felicitar a una gran amiga mía. Ryuuran. Muchas felicidades por tu cumpleaños. Realmente espero que te la pases de lo mejor y sin duda estos capítulos los hago dedicados a ti, y espero que realmente te gusten mucho :') **

**Gracias chicos y bye bye. :D Los espero en Monotonía del Corazón e.e jaja x) **

Por nosotros.

Desperté de aquel sueño tan gratificante que había tenido. Hace noches que no dormía de manera tan placida, sin ningún remordimiento o preocupación que evitara soñar o descansar. Era una tranquilidad que no duraría mucho tiempo.

Miré a mi alrededor y Jellal no se encontraba. Lo único que se encontraba era ropa que suponía tenía que ponerme ya que la mía él la había destruido. Era también casi seguro que se había marchado antes de que yo despertara, tal vez para evitar hacer algo que no deseaba o simplemente evitar la pena de negar todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Me levante, mostrando mi cuerpo desnudo y algún moretón que tenía por los golpes que antes me había propiciado Jellal. No le tome importancia, ya que el dolor no era comparado con los antiguos entrenamientos que había hecho con Zeref. Sus ataques mágicos eran tan poderosos que penetraban mi cuerpo, dando en la parte más sensible de mi ser. Los dolores físicos realmente no eran mucho problema después de un rato.

Entre al baño y me di una ducha lo más rápido posible. Quería evitar conflictos con algún hechicero que entrara a la habitación.

Pase mi mano por mi cabello, para después ir limpiando mi rostro y llegar a mi cuello. Había notado que aún tenía el collar, por lo que aún me era imposible usar hechicería, que era lo único que me podía ayudar a salir del cuarto. Seguramente el cuarto estaba bajo el hechizo de Jellal, y como tal me era imposible de salir...¿o no tan imposible?

Termine de ducharme y me coloque la ropa que me habían dejado en la cama. Era un vestido simple de color blanco que dejaba ver parte de mis pechos, con mangas largas. El vestido tenía en los bordes encaje de color negro. El corsé era igual de color negro y con pequeñas flores de hilo decoradas en él. El vestido hacía juego con unos botines de color blanco que eran tapados por el largo vestido.

Sonreí con nostalgia al ver ese vestido.

Ante mis pensamientos nostálgicos no había notado que habían tocado la puerta, para después pasar por ella dos hechiceros diferentes a los del día anterior.

-Buenos días, señorita.-Me habló con respeto uno de ellos.-Le traemos su desayuno y que el joven Jellal pidió que se quedara en esta habitación, por lo que si necesita algo no lo hace saber a nosotros.

Al parecer la actitud de los hechiceros había cambiado por las nuevas ordenes de Jellal. También la actitud de Jellal había dado un cambio radical, pero seguía con la misma idea de servir/ayudar a Minerva. No podía ceder ante la amabilidad de esas personas, incluyendo a Jellal.

Sonreí con sorna y con mi magia pura cerré la puerta para que los hechiceros no escaparan.

-¿Qué cree que hace...?

Antes de que terminara de preguntar le brinde una patada a uno en la cara para obligarlo a retroceder. El otro hechicero estaba a punto de atacarme, pero dos espadas se habían colocado en su cuello, impidiendo moverse. El hechicero al cual había tirado simplemente se paro mostrándome su rostro que se encontraba sangrando de la nariz, seguramente porque se la había roto. Saque más espadas alrededor del otro hechicero, para impedir que se moviera e hice lo mismo con el que se encontraba sangrando.

-No te voy a tener piedad, así que dime de una buena vez lo que quiero saber.-Le dije con tono amenazante.

El otro hechicero se intentaba mover para ayudar a su compañero, pero al hacer un pequeño movimiento una de las espadas se clavo en su brazo.

-No...no te diré...nada.-Contesto no muy seguro.

Deje que las espadas abrieran paso para tomarlo del cuello y alzarlo hacía arriba. Éste trago grueso y simplemente cerro los ojos para esperar un golpe mío.

-Dime donde se encuentra Natsu Dragneel y Porlyusica.-Le ordene ahora con más fuerza.

-¿Porlyusica?-Su pregunta fue de incredulidad.-No sabemos quién sea esa mujer.

Lo acorrale más, obligando a que una de las espadas se situara en su cuello y una fina linea se abriera para que la sangre corriera. Eso al parecer no le había dolido, pero miraba con miedo las demás espadas que se encontraban rodeándolo.

-De verdad no sabemos quién sea esa mujer, señorita.-Dijo con voz más nerviosa.-Pero el joven Natsu Dragneel lo tienen en los calabozos. En la parte más baja hay una celda en especial que tiene dos rejas de acero antimagia que están separadas por dos centímetros a diferencia de las demás. Solo un hechicero puede acceder al interior de la celda.

¿Un hechicero? Entonces mi magia no iba a servir totalmente del todo.

-Dime todo lo que sepas.

-Esa...esa celda esta vacía, pero...en el interior tiene un hechizo para entrar a la verdadera celda.-Decía no muy seguro de darme la información.-Es un cuarto donde drenan la magia de hechiceros o magos puros. Creo que ahí se encuentra el joven Natsu Dragneel.

Perfecto. Ya había encontrado la ubicación de Natsu, pero lo más difícil venía.

-Tú me acompañaras.-Señale al otro hechicero que simplemente me miró con horror.

-¡Yo no puedo hacer eso!-Gritó alterado.-¡Si la señorita Minerva se entera nos matara!

Una carcajada salió de mí, para después mirarlo de la manera más fría posible. Éste igual se encontraba asustado por mi acercamiento tan peligroso hacía él, por lo que cerro los ojos, seguramente esperando a que una de mis espadas lo perforara.

-Si Minerva no te mata, ten por seguro que yo lo haré.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, mirándome con temor para asentir lentamente.

Deje caer mis espadas y ambos se dejaron caer pesadamente.

-Si me intentan engañar, tengan por seguro que los lastimare y no los mataré yo. Esperare a que Minerva los encuentre y ella los mate.-Hable con calma para dirigirme al balcón.

Al intentar pasar por este una corriente me lanzo para atrás. Al parecer Jellal se había vuelto mucho más fuerte de lo que imagine, pero no lo suficiente. Estaba mucho más familiarizada con dos tipos de magia, por lo que sabía como manejar una y como manejar otra, sin tener realmente una desventaja. Era cierto que no era lo suficiente para mí, pero si para un hechicero incluso de clase S. Era imposible para esos dos hechiceros quitar la barrera, pero no les era imposible quitarme el collar.

-¿Me pueden quitar este collar?-Pregunté con más amabilidad.

Uno de ellos asintió para caminar hacía mí y tocar el collar. Una magia de color oscura salió de sus manos y comenzó a rodear el collar. Unos segundos después el collar se abrió, para caer al piso y que el sonido metálico inundara el silencio de la habitación.

-Aunque nosotros podamos quitar el collar, no sabemos como quitar la barrera del señor Jellal para que usted pasé.-Habló de manera seria uno de ellos.

-Yo me ocuparé de eso.-Camine hacía la gran puerta de la habitación.-¿Su magia les permite aumentar su velocidad?-Ambos afirmaron con la cabeza.-Perfecto. Quitaré la barrera y usaré una de mis armaduras para aumentar la velocidad. Llegaremos a los jardines traseros que dan la entrada a los calabozos y sellaré la entrada. Ustedes me guiaran a la celda.

No espere a que contestaran, simplemente me dirigí a mi objetivo. Toque la puerta de madera y sentí cada partícula de magia que recorría de esta. Ya podía usar mi magia oscura, por lo que ya podía sentir mucho mejor la magia oscura de Jellal. Esa exquisita magia sin duda sería mi carta a ganar con todo lo que me había propuesto. Drene mi magia pura para dar más espacio a mi magia oscura y comencé a llamar la magia oscura que rodeaba la habitación. La magia al principio me había rechazado, dándome algunos golpes internos ante el rechazo, pero poco a poco se acostumbro a mi presencia para se absorbida por mí. Deje mi mente en blanco y me concentre únicamente en la sensación y en cada rincón con magia oscura que sentía mi cuerpo. Era demasiada para provenir de un humano como Jellal. Sería normal en el caso de Minerva o de Jiemma, pero en Jellal no era normal tener esas colosales cantidades de magia.

Mi cuerpo se estaba saciando de magia oscura, pero aún podía aceptar más magia gracias al segundo origen que Ultear había abierto en mi cuerpo para usarlo más libremente.

Termine de eliminar toda la magia oscura que rodeaba la habitación, por lo que di paso a mi magia pura para que llenara completamente mi cuerpo de magia.

Esta era inestable en mi cuerpo, por lo que dolía levemente.

Rápidamente cambie a la "Armadura de velocidad" que consistía en una coraza con una forma muy reveladora, de estampado de leopardo blindado superior, con una armadura al descubierto que sobresale de la parte superior de la misma, en correspondencia con los pechos y algunas pieles de revestimiento de los bordes inferiores.

-Si tratan de escapar tengan por seguro que cumpliré lo dicho.-Amenacé por última vez a los dos hechiceros.

-La seguiremos.

-No escaparemos.

-Bien.

Comencé a correr dando a mis pies más impulso para que pudiera correr a mucha más velocidad. Los dos hechiceros me siguieron, aunque de una manera más lenta. Era difícil que alguien pudiera correr con una velocidad similar a la Armadura de velocidad. Pasamos por los grandes pasillos y lo único que sentía la gente del castillo era una ráfaga de viento sacudirlos. Las grandes escaleras estaban solas, por lo que me impulse de la pared para saltar hacía otras paredes y aumentar la velocidad conforme pasaba o golpeaba con mis pies las paredes.

El castillo se encontraba demasiado vacío, si no fuera por pocos brujos que caminaba por él o algunos hechiceros que hacían guardia.

Estaba cerca de llegar.

Corrimos aumentando aún más la velocidad, para llegar al jardín trasero. El día estaba demasiado nublado y un frío increíblemente penetrante era parte del contexto tan deprimente.

Los guardias que había en el jardín fueron cayendo inconscientes. Miré atrás y al parecer era la magia oscura de uno de los hechiceros que venían conmigo. Agradecí con la mirada al hechicero, para después colocarme en el centro del patio. Quite mi armadura para regresar al vestido que anteriormente tenía, dejando únicamente una espada ceremonial con la cual corte parte de mi muñeca para que de esta derramara sangre. Las luces me bañaron en ellas y se fue abriendo la tierra para darme paso a entrar a los calabozos.

Ambos hechiceros miraron sorprendidos mi acción; confirmando realmente que era una Dreyar. Se metieron para después meterme yo y cerrar la entrada a los calabozos. Deje salir un poco de mi magia oscura, pero era demasiada la que había absorbido antes que me era difícil saber una medida en especifica que debiera de liberar.

Lo deje como creía conveniente y saque dos espadas de la emperatriz del rayo; las enterré en el extremo de un escalón una y en el otro extremo la otra. Cualquiera que pasara entre ambas espadas sería electrocutado y era muy posible que una inestabilidad mágica dejara al descubierto.

Nos encaminamos hacía la parte más baja de los calabozos, pasando por celdas que estaban vacías y otras con personas adentro de ellas. La mayoría parecía ser humanos sin magia, que estaban tratando de dar su último aliento.

Lo mismo que en otros Reinos pasaba en Magnolia...no, en todo Fiore. En todo el continente. O posiblemente en todo el mundo.

Las grandes escaleras de caracol nos guiaban más hacía abajo. Después de pasar por las celdas más sucias y abandonadas, al final quedaba la última que se veía igual que la otras. No parecía tener nada de especial, por el contrarío dudaba que existiera algo por allí. Los hechiceros llegaron y vieron cada detalle. Colocaron sus manos en las rejas y una magia morada los reconoció, por lo que dejo abrir la celda. Me impresione un poco por el hecho de que hayan dicho la verdad, pero aún no podía confiarme del todo. Se adentraron un poco más a lo que era la celda y con uno de ellos coloco sus manos en la pared de piedra que daba al frente, para esta comenzar a abrirse hacía más abajo, mostrando unos escalones y un piso abajo donde no se podía ver nada por la carencia de luz.

-No podemos adentrarnos más.-Hablo calmado uno de ellos.-Hasta aquí queda el trato, ¿verdad?

Miré hacía abajo y podía sentir grandes cantidades de magia pura y magia oscura. Algo había, por lo que lo demás tenía que correr por mi propia cuenta.

-De acuerdo.-Hable cortante.-Agradezco su ayuda.

-No diremos nada señorita, pero debería de tener cuidado con la señorita Minerva.-Me dieron la espalda para comenzar a caminar a una dirección contraria de la que iba yo.-Es una mujer muy peligrosa, pero más que peligrosa es cruel.

No dije nada, simplemente miré como ambos se retiraban caminando hacía la otra entrada de los calabozos.

Lo sabía. Sabía la crueldad de esa mujer.

Me encamine más hacía abajo, tratando de predecir cual iba a ser mi próximo movimiento. Era una manera muy útil de no caer por la oscuridad o no encontrarme de una manera sorprendida por alguien que yacía allí.

El olor a tierra se incrementaba, como el silencio de la gran soledad. Los sentimientos se mezclaban ante cada paso que daba, recordando como muchas cosas habían cambiado y como todo estaba predestinado.

La magia del Dragón Slayer era tan poderosa que no tenía un limite en sí. Era muy diferente a la magia que poseíamos normalmente los hechiceros o los magos. Una magia sin duda demasiado interesante.

Los escalones parecían realmente largos y a pesar de que iban en linea recta, parecía no tener un fin. Entre más me adentraba más dejaba de ver la luz del exterior hasta quedar en un punto completamente oscuro. Leves minutos después una luz de color roja se comenzaba a divisar a lo lejos; entre más caminaba más podía ver aquella luz tan viva y tan resplandeciente. Era un rojo escarlata realmente hermoso, que me hacía sentir calidez entre más caminaba y más la veía. Corrí rápidamente y llegue a una enorme puerta de metal que por los bordes sobresalía la luz escarlata.

Abrí la puerta y la luz se incremento aún más. Tape con mi brazo mi ojo, para tratar de acostumbrarme poco a poco a esa luz tan cegadora. Mis ojos se habían acostumbrado levemente a esa luz, pudiendo divisar mejor lo que había a mi alrededor, pero lo que encontré era algo que me había dejado totalmente atónita. Me quede helada ante lo que estaba viendo.

Era Natsu.

Su cuerpo estaba en una gran lacrima. Su tono pálido me decía que no soportaría estar así por mucho tiempo y era claro; estaba absorbiendo toda su magia seguramente desde hace dos meses. Era increíble que siguiera vivo ante tal hecho. De la lacrima donde se encontraba Natsu, una lacrima más pequeña se encontraba arriba de esta, pero a diferencia de la otra era de color rojo escarlata. La magia del cuerpo de Natsu iba a parar a la lacrima más pequeña que se encontraba arriba de él.

Tenía que sacarlo de ahí cuanto antes.

Saque una espada y como suponía, la lacrima la había aventado a varios metros de mí. No podía perforarla fácilmente o mejor dicho, no sabía como perforarla.

-Maldición.-Susurre sólo para mí.

No tenía idea de como sacar a Natsu de allí y mucho menos el como evitar que siguiera absorbiendo su magia. Si seguía así más de un día lo iban a matar. Eso era seguro.

Me deje caer pesadamente, recargando mi espalda en la lacrima. Había llegado tan lejos para nada, nuevamente.

No quería ver a Natsu morir. No quería ver tampoco morir a Zeref ni a Jellal. Todos ellos eran personas muy importantes en mi vida, que habían ganado una parte en la vida que ellos nunca hubieran escogido. Era demasiado cruel el como todo esto se había formado. Como había cambiado la vida de muchas personas. Seguramente Ultear y Meredy se encontraban en peligro, junto con Lucy y Levy. Todo Fairy Tail estaba en peligro y yo solo estaba llorando, rendida porque no podía hacer nada por Natsu ni por Jellal. Tampoco podía hacer ya nada por Zeref.

Mi mente se había nublado por la frustración, que no me había hecho sentir que la misma lacrima también me estaba absorbiendo.

Saque impresionada mi brazo que se encontraba adentro de la lacrima.

¿Era posible?

Volví a meter mi brazo y tome del chaleco negro a Natsu para comenzar a traerlo hacía mí, pero no dejaba pasar su cuerpo.

La lacrima estaba aceptando más poder y ese era el mío. Había ya acabado casi con todo el poder mágico de Natsu, por lo que exigía mucho más. Era un cambio prácticamente. Metí ambos brazos y comencé a sacar a Natsu poco a poco. Comencé a meter completamente mi cuerpo, pero antes de que este entrara por completo saque a Natsu en el momento perfecto para quedar yo adentro. Cuando hice el intercambio completamente, la lacrima comenzó a absorber a una velocidad impresionante mi magia pura.

Mis ojos se querían cerrar por cansancio, pero no podía quedarme dormida ya que era segura que no volvería a despertar por voluntad propia.

La lacrima ya había absorbido demasiada magia de Natsu, pero debía también tener un limite para la magia.

Si podía sobrecargar la magia de la lacrima, ésta explotaría y tal vez la lacrima más grande también.

Era algo temerario, porque ya no había manera de recuperar mi magia pura. Si la drenaba de esa manera debía de estar consiente de que no quedaría nada de mi magia pura para pelear, pero tenía que hacer el intento. No podía morir así.

Comencé a sacar voluntariamente mi magia pura a una velocidad impresionante, pero la lacrima también la absorbía a esa velocidad impresionante. Pasaron los minutos y mi magia pura se encontraba al limite y no parecía tener ningún efecto con la lacrima.

-Se...segundo ori...gen.-Dije con voz entrecortada.

De manera inmediata mi logre abrir mi segundo origen. La magia pura que resguardaba volvía a sentirse en mi cuerpo, ya que parecía más que nada una gran cantidad de magia de reserva. La saque de mi cuerpo con más velocidad y la lacrima la seguía absorbiendo, pero parecía que había llegado a su limite, ya que se comenzó a agrietar la lacrima más grande. Eso significaba que la lacrima más pequeña podía absorber monstruosas cantidades de magia, pero la más grande no estaba preparada para soportar eso. Las grietas comenzaron a ser más grandes, llenando totalmente de grietas la lacrima. Saque lo último que me quedaba de magia pura y la lacrima más grande exploto, arrojándome varios metros lejos del cuerpo de Natsu y donde antes estaba esa lacrima.

Intente pararme, pero al parecer me había cortado con los pedazos de lacrima que habían volado. Tampoco podía moverme muy bien, debido a que esa magia que había perdido de manera realmente repentina, me había causado efectos secundarios en mi cuerpo. Tenía suerte de tener otro tipo de magia, si no eso me hubiera matado de manera inmediata.

Mis ojos se iban cerrando, sabía que me iba a quedar inconsciente por mucho tiempo. Si eso pasaba era seguro que nos encontrarían a Natsu y a mí y abría acabado todo.

Trate de arrastrarme como podía a donde estaba Natsu, pero su rostro estaba muy pálido y sus respiraciones eran muy tranquilas y suaves.

-Al parecer nuestra el cuarto de drenado ya no sirve de mucho.-La voz de Minerva se encontraba atrás de mí.

Me quede paralizada al escuchar su voz.

No podía articular palabra por el miedo, tenía miedo, demasiado miedo.

-¿Intentaste salvar al Dragón Slayer, Erza?-En un parpadeo ya estaba en frente de mí.-Así que sabes la importancia que tiene este Dragón Slayer.

-Yo...-Estaba completamente atónita.

-Esta bien querida. Hiciste el intento de salvarlo y salvarte a ti también.-Su voz era de completa burla al igual que su mirada.-Es una pena que realmente no haya hecho gran cosa más que liberar al Dragón Slayer de esa lacrima, pero a cambio tu también te quedaste sin magia. Ahora los dos son completamente inútiles.

Un silencio inundo la habitación.

Algo que Minerva no sintió me percato. Una magia demasiado poderosa, que incluso costaba trabajo identificar de donde venía. Minerva seguía mirándome con burla, pero al parecer no era capaz de sentir esa magia tan inmensa. ¿Había llegado ya el momento?

-Nuestro señor Zeref pronto estará con nosotros y revivirlo será lo que este mundo necesite. Para eso tenemos que matar al Dragón Slayer.-Se arrodillo a donde me encontraba para tomar mi barbilla.-Tú ya no eres necesaria.

-¿Por qué liberaste mi magia cuando era niña?-Pregunté, quitando su mano de mi barbilla.

Un chasqueo salió de sus labios para después mostrar una cara de completa indignación.

-Me es realmente vergonzoso que alguien como Alice haya preferido tu patética vida que la de ella.-Su labios se fruncieron en señal de que estaba molesta.- Gracia a su estúpida acción de morir, solo quede yo como una hechicera real.

-...

-Vi perfectamente como tu madre moría por esos estúpidos magos puros. Se me hacía realmente extraño que alguien como ella muriera de manera tan fácil, así que investigue y sabes cual fue la razón de su muerte...tú. Hija de un monarca y de una hechicera real.

-...-No dije nada, sólo me dedicaba a escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

-Creí que mínimo al dejar descendencia, su primogénita sería más poderosa que ella, pero fue realmente una vergüenza que esa mocosa ni magia pura pudiera practicar. Te investigue por largos años y cada vez te volvías más patética.

Mi carencia de magia pura.

-La única opción que tenía, era obligándote a despertar tu verdadera magia y realmente era una belleza esa magia. Pero como sabes ya había hecho antes unas pequeñas modificaciones al cuerpo de Jellal y me fue mucho más gratificante saber que Jellal te conocía, así que todo era perfecto. Todo mi plan era perfecto.

-Era estúpido...-Una patada me dio directo en la cara para que mi nariz dejara salir una hilera delgada de sangre.

-Es lo más grande que he hecho en toda la historia de la humanidad. Tú ni nadie tiene el mínimo derecho de decir que es estúpido.-Desprendía demasiados aires de arrogancia.-Para despertar al gran hechicero oscuro. Zeref. Se necesitaba la sangre de un hechicero o un brujo. Sangre de doncellas de magia totalmente pura. Y lo más importante, la magia oscura y pura de una hibridación de un hechicero y un mago. Así que esa eras tú, querida Erza. No me quedo de otra más que secuestrarte y despertar tu magia como hechicera real, o como lo llaman los magos puros, "hechicera de clase SS"

Ante eso una ola de recuerdos paso por mi mente.

...

_-Es realmente tarde. Jellal y Wendy deben de estar esperándome.-Dije mientras corría por una de las calles de Magnolia. _

_Salir del castillo había sido una de las cosas más difíciles y sobretodo porque papá quería que el sastre tomara mis medidas para hacer más vestidos en honor a mi futuro cumpleaños y el de Lucy también. Quería que todo fuera perfecto para nuestros cumpleaños, y no podía llevarle la contra ya que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo en pasar más tiempo con nosotras, pero también era demasiado aburrido permanecer tanto tiempo en el castillo. _

_Corrí aún más rápido para llegar a la casa de Porlyusica, pero unos hombres con capas se pararon en frente de mí para evitar que siguiera mi paso._

_Me espante al ver que estos no hacían nada más que observarme. Como si realmente me analizaran de pies a cabeza. _

_Había tratado de ser cuidadosa los días anteriores. Sabía que había mucha gente que solía robar niños, por lo que al escaparme siempre me iba por diferentes calles, para que nadie supiera mi rutina. _

_-¿Qué quieren?-Pregunté tratando de ocultar mi miedo._

_ Las personas que se encontraban en frente de mí no dijeron nada. Comenzaron a caminar a donde me encontraba y de manera rápida me colocaron una venda en los ojos y me durmieron. Cuando desperté el lugar en dónde me encontraba era oscuro y las decoraciones eran de un color rojizo. Ya no tenía la venda, por lo que podía ver perfectamente todo lo que había a mi alrededor. Me habían encerrado una una jaula mágica. _

_De mis ojos, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir involuntariamente mientras que mi cuerpo optaba por irse a algún rincón de la jaula. No podía usar magia, ya que no sabía. No podía defenderme de lo que fuera a pasarme o de lo que quisieran hacerme. _

_El sonido ahogado de mis sollozos me hacían marearme y dejar de pensar con claridad. Era la primera vez que conocía el miedo fuera del castillo, y a pesar de que papá me lo advertía a mí y a Lucy, nunca lo tomamos como algo totalmente enserio._

_-Deja de llorar, niña.-Era la voz de una mujer. _

_Dirigí mi mirada hacía arriba y una mujer de cabello suelto y de color negro. Sus ojos eran como dos esmeraldas y su piel un poco bronceada. Era una mujer realmente hermosa, pero con una mirada fría y despiadada. _

_Deje que mi flequillo tapara mi rostro. _

_-Tu cabello...no cabe duda que tu eres. Te pareces un poco a esa persona, pero al parecer eres mucho más llorona y caprichosa. _

_¿A esa persona? ¿A quién se refería? _

_Seguramente me estaba confundiendo esa mujer, ya que no había nadie con mi mismo color de cabello. Tal vez de rostro era similar a Lucy, pero no demasiado. _

_Esa mujer sin duda daba miedo._

_-Te mostraré algo.-Me dijo, para después quedar más cerca de la jaula. _

_Al principio creí que me iba a sacar, pero segundos después una presión realmente grande comenzó a sentirse en toda la habitación. Los adornos quedaban totalmente destruidos e incluso las demás personas que había se habían caído al suelo por el dolor. Yo también me caí al sentir una magia increíblemente poderosa provenir de ella. Sujete mi pequeña blusa con mis manos y las lleve directo a mi cuello. Me comenzaba a faltar el oxigeno y mi vista se comenzaba a perder. No sabía la sensación de morir ahogada, pero si existía algo muy similar a morir ahogada, lo estaba experimentando perfectamente. _

_La desesperación por querer salir de ese lugar aumentaron y mi frustración comenzó a actuar, para dejar a mi mente en la nada. Era una sensación demasiado similar a la muerte. Era verdadero dolor físico y mental. _

_-Yo puedo matarte en cualquier segundo, niña.-Dejo de emitir esa increíble magia.- Así que coopera conmigo y te aseguro que no te volveré a mostrar esa desesperación. _

_Mis lagrimas no dejaban de caer ante tal experiencia. Estaba horrorizada. _

_-¿Qué...qué quieres de mí?-Pregunté con demasiado temor. _

_-Sólo ódiame._

_¿Odiarla? Yo no podía odiarla. Era cierto que daba demasiado miedo, pero no podía odiar a una persona sólo por esa razón. No sabía realmente cual era el propósito de todo eso. Tampoco parecía del todo un secuestro, ya que no me habían amenazado con mi padre o con Lucy. ¿Qué quería entonces realmente? _

_-Yo...-Antes de poder hablar la jaula comenzó a ponerse de un color amarillo._

_Toque un barrote, pero la jaula comenzó a electrocutarme._

_-¡Ahhhhh!-Un grito desgarrador salió de mi garganta. _

_La jaula dejo de estar amarilla para dejarme caer. _

_Mi cuerpo dolía ante tal ataque. Me había dolido de manera demasiado similar a la que esa mujer me había mostrado su magia. _

_Comencé a jadear, impidiéndome hablar o decir algo._

_-Sigan así. No la maten, pero sometan cualquier tipo de tortura ante esta niña para que despierte.-Dijo la mujer para comenzar a caminar a una de las puertas de esa habitación._

_Los días pasaron y el nivel de dolor en la jaula incrementaba al grado que incluso me acostumbraba a recibir una descarga seguida de otra. Las personas de ese lugar me daban poca comida, pero demasiada agua para evitar deshidratarme, pero era una trampa. Después de que bebía agua con desesperación, lanzaban más descargas. Esas descargas hacían que penetraran mi cuerpo, como si realmente estuviera bañada en el agua que tomaba. Era una magia realmente dolorosa._

_Los días seguían pasando y negaba probar alimento y me disponía a tomar pequeñas cantidades de agua. Mi cuerpo se había acostumbrado aún más a las descargas de energía que me daban, por lo que incluso días después mi único dolor era el que mi cuerpo tenía que soportar ante no comer o beber bien. Había negado escupiendo miles de veces la comida que me daban, por lo que no había manera en que me obligaran a beber para dañarme más. Esto parecía desesperante ante las personas que se disponían a soltar las descargas. _

_Mi cuerpo estaba llegando al limite. _

_-Lo lamentamos tanto, mi señora Minerva.-Hablo uno de los hombres que se encontraban en la habitación.- Hemos hecho de todo, pero la niña se niega a comer o a beber e incluso aumentamos al nivel máximo las descargas de energía, pero estas ya no parecen hacerle ningún daño. _

_-Parece que se acostumbro al dolor, pero si sigue así morirá._

_Así que el nombre de esa mujer era Minerva. Sólo podía guardar su nombre, ya que mi mente no podía capturar toda la información que decían esos hombres._

_-Así que te hiciste resistente al dolor y te niegas a comer o a beber.-Una sonrisa realmente maligna salió de sus pintados labios.- Entendido. Sin duda tu resistencia no es para nada humana. _

_Abrió la jaula y me esposo para comenzar a caminar conmigo. Más que caminar parecía que me iba arrastrando, ya que mis pasos eran demasiado torpes y de vez en cuando caía por el cansancio, a lo que ella solo bufaba irritada y me arrastraba. _

_Llegamos a un cuarto diferente. Tomo las esposas y jalo mis brazos hacía arriba, donde se encontraban unas cadenas, dejando mi cuerpo completamente estirado. Mis piernas también las amarro con unas cadenas, pero dejándolas más separadas una de la otra. _

_Quería quejarme o decir algo, pero me encontraba tan cansada que no podía articular palabra alguna. _

_-Realmente has soportado mucho. Anteriormente muchos niños ya habrían muerto al nivel tres de la jaula.-Su tono era frío._

_No dije nada, sólo la mire con mucho coraje. Ésto pareció demasiado desagradable, ya que su ceño se frunció y con un látigo de cuero comenzó a golpear mi cara, haciendo que mi nariz sangrara. _

_-No me mires de esa manera.-Su voz cada vez era más sin sentimientos.-Me recuerdas demasiado a esa patética hechicera. _

_No sabía a lo que se refería, por lo que simplemente deje de mirarla para pasar mi vista a otro lado de la habitación. Quería irme a casa, pero no sabía como. Seguro nadie del castillo tenía rastro de mí y no había manera de que me encontraran. Ni siquiera yo sabía dónde estaba. Era lógico que ellos tampoco supieran dónde me encontraba y mucho menos quién era Minerva realmente. Nuevamente mis sollozos comenzaron a crecer y mis lagrimas bajaban ante la desesperación y dolor que sentía. _

_Minerva había comenzado nuevamente a usar el látigo de cuerpo, ahora para golpearme en cualquier parte del cuerpo. Parecía que no miraba exactamente a donde iba ir el golpe, por lo que éste simplemente llegaba. Mi cuerpo comenzaba a sangrar y temblaba más por ese terrible dolor. Mis lagrimas no dejaban de caer, combinandoce de manera majestuosa con mi sangre. Mis lagrimas y mi sangre se juntaban perfectamente. _

_-¿No piensas despertar?-Preguntó aburrida.-Sólo sirves para llorar, ¿verdad?_

_-Por favor...déjame ir. Yo no...no te he hecho... nada.-Mis sollozos me impedían hablar bien._

_-Niña estúpida. ¡Tú eres el problema!_

_Abrí ambos ojos totalmente impresionada. El odio que esa mujer me guardaba era realmente grande, que incluso podía decir que ella había nacido para odiarme de tal manera. Nunca la había visto, no sabía lo que quería y mucho menos sabía a lo que se refería. Sólo era una niña. Trataba de ser buena persona con todos, porque todos teníamos una parte sensible que merecía ser comprendida, pero ella no tenía éso. Realmente ella no parecía tener más que odio. _

_-¿Es duro?-Pregunté con voz débil._

_-¿Eh?_

_-¿Es duro vivir de esa manera? No tienes que hacerlo. No eres una mala persona, yo lo sé. Los humanos tendemos a actuar de cierta manera para ocultar algunas cosas, pero estoy segura que tú no eres tan mala persona. Descuida, yo no te odiare.-Le mostré con mis pocas fuerzas una sincera sonrisa. _

_Eso pareció sorprenderla, ya que abrió sus ojos totalmente sorprendida por mis palabras. Creí que realmente había funcionado, pero una sonrisa aún más malvada que las otras veces apareció en su rostro. En ese momento abrieron las puertas, dejando entrar a tres hombres más. _

_-Realmente es decepcionante que alguien como tú hable de esa manera..._

_-Disculpe señorita Minerva, queríamos saber si usted...-Los hombres no terminaron de hablar, ya que Minerva les había lanzado una mirada fulminante._

_-¿Dices qué no me odias?-Nuevamente sus sonrisa y voz burlona salían al aire.-Bien. Entonces haré que me odies.-Miró a los hombres nuevamente.-Ustedes. Siéntanse libres de hacer con el cuerpo de esta niña lo que quieran._

_Miré horrorizada como esos hombres asentían para acercarse de manera muy peligrosa hacía mí. Minerva simplemente se sentó con elegancia en una silla que se encontraba en la esquina de esa oscura habitación, para simplemente mirar con malicia como esos hombres se acercaban a mí. _

_Uno de ellos arranco mi pequeño vestido, dejándome en ropa interior. _

_Abrí los ojos realmente horrorizada y mis lagrimas salieron con más fuerza. Trataba de patear o quitar las cadenas de mis brazos, pero no podía hacer nada. No tenía tantas fuerzas como para lograr romper esas fuertes cadenas. _

_Los labios de uno de ellos se fue directamente a mi cuello y comenzó a succionar, dejando su asquerosa saliva en mi cuello._

_-¡NO! ¡Déjenme en paz!_

_A pesar de mis gritos y de la poca fuerza que había emitido para tratar de alejarlos, estos simplemente lo ignoraban y tocaban mi cuerpo con sus asquerosas manos. Mi cuello había sido marcado, cómo también mis muslos. Mi vientre era besado de manera realmente asquerosa por uno de ellos. _

_-¡Por favor déjenme!-Mis lagrimas salían con más fuerzas, deseando que eso fuera un mal sueño._

_Uno de los hombres saco mis bragas de un solo jalón, y el otro quito mi pequeño sujetador. Me habían dejado completamente desnuda. _

_Uno de ellos estaba a punto de quitarse el pantalón, pero antes de hacerlo cayó muerto. Los otros dos miraron con miedo eso y vieron a la responsable de eso. Había sido Minerva, que miraba todo totalmente fastidiada. Los demás hombres se alejaron de mí, para arrodillarse ante Minerva, pero esta simplemente los ignoro y pasó entre ellos para llegar a mí y quitarme con uno de sus dedos las lagrimas que seguían saliendo de mis ojos._

_-Ustedes nunca serán capaces de quitarle la virginidad a esta niña.-Eso intimido a los dos hombres.- No son dignos de tal acto. Váyanse de aquí ahora mismo y llévense el cuerpo de este hechicero idiota. _

_¿Hechiceros? ¿Todos ellos eran hechiceros? _

_Mi miedo había crecido aún más al saber que clase de personas eran con las que estaba hablando. Realmente ellos eran personas sin corazón. Lo había confirmado perfectamente, pero aún no tenía en claro nada de lo que pasaba. Mis miedos se habían centrado en lo que esos hombres me habían hecho y las marcas que me habían dejado con sus asquerosos labios. Era algo realmente traumante, pero Minerva había evitado que eso fuera más traumante aún. Sólo por eso, sólo por esa razón estaba realmente agradecida. _

_Los hombres obedecieron su orden y cargaron al hechicero muerto para irse, no sin antes mostrar respeto ante Minerva. ¿Quién era ella para que esos hechicero la obedecieran de tal manera? Me resultaba realmente increíble saber que los hechiceros obedecían a alguien. Eso sería más creíble de un brujo, pero los hechiceros eran de una magia mucho más grande. _

_-Es una pena que haya matado a uno de mis mejores hechiceros por tu culpa.-Dijo con falso pesar.- Creí que haciéndote creer que te iban a violar, despertarías esa magia oscura que deseo ver, pero al parecer no funciono. _

_¿Qué tanta podía ser su maldad? _

_-Pero en lo que has estado aquí, no has dejado de llorar, ¿verdad?-Su mirada fastidiosa pasó a ser una más divertida y siniestra.- Ya sé que haré contigo. Esto no puede fallar. _

_¿Había algo más que me pudieran hacer? Realmente lo dudaba, ya estaba demasiado mal para que otra cosa me afectara como había pasado con las anteriores cosas. No podía creer que ellos sacaran más maldad para dañarme aún más. Esas personas eran inhumanas. No tenían sentimientos realmente. Alguien que lastimaba así a un niño no se le podía decir persona. _

_-Come estos últimos días, no quiero que mueras por desnutrición, ni qué te deshidrates. _

_Sin más salió de la habitación para no volver. _

_Habían pasado largos días, que para mí se habían convertido en meses. Mi cuerpo lo había dejado sin ningún tipo de ropa, pero las hechiceras que me atendían no me dañaban ni nada. Me daban de comer y beber y no me maltrataban. También limpiaban mi cuerpo ante la suciedad que acumulaban y cepillaban mi cabello. Ellas parecían ser más amables, pero no me dirigían palabra alguna, simplemente hacían su trabajo y se iban. Mis extremidades se encontraban realmente adoloridas, por lo que en momentos del día bajaban mis brazos y curaban mis heridas con diferentes tipos de pomadas. _

_Los días pasaban y había recuperado energías. No podía aún liberarme de las cadenas, pero ya no sentía mi cuerpo tan cansado y adolorido. _

_-Parece que mejoraste.-Entró por la puerta Minerva.-Tu piel ya no se ve tan pálida._

_¿Se estaba preocupando por mí? Realmente veía imposible éso. Algo debía de tener en mente, ya que días anteriores no hacía más que lastimarme de diferente manera. _

_-Bien querida Erza Dreyar, ¿algo qué quieras decir?- Se colocó a un lado mío. _

_-¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Hice algo malo para merecer ser tratada así?-Nuevamente mis lagrimas comenzaban a salir.-Perdona si indirectamente te hice algún daño. Yo nunca he querido lastimar a nadie. Realmente me es difícil saber por qué me odias tanto._

_No dijo nada. Incluso no mostró asco, arrogancia u odio en su mirada. Simplemente no mostraba nada. _

_Me encontraba hablando realmente con un muerto viviente. _

_-Déjame quitarte estas lagrimas.-Sus largos dedos quitaron las lagrimas de mi ojo derecho._

_Una sonrisa adorno su rostro y antes de que pudiera yo hablar, acerco sus dedos a mi ojo derecho para tronarlo sin piedad. _

_-¡Noo!-Un grito sonoro salió de mi garganta. _

_La sangre comenzaba a salir de manera exagerada y el dolor era indescriptible. No podía ver absolutamente nada con mi ojo derecho, no podía ver nada con ambos ojos. Mi mente se había nublado ante el dolor y mi coraje había aumentado. Me habían quitado mi ojo derecho sólo por placer. _

_La risa de Minerva había comenzado a escucharse en la habitación, acompañando mis gritos de dolor. Había desgarrado mi propia garganta, por los gritos que no dejaban de salir. No podía controlar el dolor. Era una clase de dolor que simplemente no podía controlar y sin duda que nunca antes había sentido. Minerva era una mala persona, era una asquerosa persona. _

_Mi mente comenzó a recordar todo lo que había pasado desde que había llegado a ese lugar: Las descargas eléctricas en mi cuerpo por varios días, los golpes de Minerva en todo mi cuerpo, el acoso sexual de los hechiceros por orden de Minerva y haber perdido mi ojo derecho. Todo eso era por culpa de la misma persona. En pocos días esa asquerosa mujer me había dañado a tal exageración. En poco tiempo esa mujer me había destruido mi vida y también la de mi familia que seguramente se encontraban realmente preocupados. _

_No. Eso ya no importaba. Realmente nada importaba ya. _

_Todos los humanos eran iguales a Minerva. Todos tenían oscuridad en su corazón que exigía salir, pero por un orden social simplemente no podían actuar con tal libertad. Minerva no era realmente la única que era así. Todos eran así. _

_Un aura de color negra y morada comenzó a rodearme. Arriba de mí un circulo mágico se formo y rompió las cadenas de manera instantánea._

_-¡Eso es lo que quería!-Gritó excitada Minerva. _

_Los hechiceros comenzaron a entrar, seguramente preocupados por el grito anterior de Minerva. Pero al momento de que estos entraban a la habitación, caían muertos ante mi presencia. No pude evitar reírme al ver a todos esos humanos caer muertos por mí, pero a la que realmente quería muerta aún seguía viva. Con una placida sonrisa, Minerva camino hacía mí, intente matarla con la magia oscura que tenía, pero esa magia simplemente se desviaba para apuntar a nuevos hechiceros que iban llegando. _

_-¡Te juro que te mataré, Maldita!- Grité enojada al ver que mi magia seguía evitando a Minerva._

_-Me alegra ver esta magia de nuevo.-Una sonrisa más sincera salió de sus labios.-Ahora los magos puros no tendrán ninguna arma para detenernos a ti y a mí. _

_La ignoré completamente y un circulo mágico mío salió abajó de ella. Sabía que ese circulo la iba a matar y hundir en el mismo infierno, pero me sorprendí aún más de ver que realmente no le hacía nada. Eso me hacía molestar demasiado, por lo que mis ataques directos se llenaban de magia oscura, intentando golpearla en alguna parte del cuerpo, pero ella fácilmente los esquivaba. _

_-Te faltan años para estar a mi nivel, Erza.-Su arrogancia me molestaba demasiado.- Puede que algún día llegues a ser tan fuerte como yo, pero faltan muchos años para eso. Y para entonces yo también me volveré más poderosa. No tienes y nunca tendrás oportunidad ante mí. _

_Antes de volver intentar atacar para matarla, una magia de fuego me rodeo y otra magia me durmió. _

_Después de eso no supe nada de Minerva. Había despertado pero estaba en el Castillo de Fiore._

_..._

-Has hecho tantas cosas estúpidas, Minerva.- Dije con dolor al recordar todo por lo que había pasado.- Me manipulaste tanto tiempo y maté a tantas personas por tu culpa. Pero aún así, tus planes no se pueden llevar acabo.

-Sigue hablando, pero al parecer no te has dado cuenta de la situación en la que te encuentras.-Por su tono supe que estaba realmente enojada.- Mataré a Natsu Dragneel. El único Dragón Slayer viviente y el único que puede matar a Zeref una vez que sea revivido. Después de que lo mate yo, ya nadie podrá matar a nuestro señor Zeref y sin duda será el gobernante de todo lo que hemos creado para él.

Antes de que Zeref descubriera la magia y la hechicería, los dragones ya habían descubierto esa magia. Lo único tan fuerte para derrotar a Zeref era un dragón, pero estos se habían extinguido -o eso creía- y ante el temor de los hechiceros de saber que lo único que podía matar a Zeref eran los herederos de los dragones...los Dragones Slayers, comenzaron a matarlos de manera inmediata antes de que estos desarrollaran su verdadero poder. Ahora el único Dragón Slayer capaz de matar a Zeref antes de que él despierte completamente era Natsu Dragneel. Él era el único que podía matar a Zeref antes de que el mismo Zeref termine perdiendo su mente y se convierta en una maquina de matar.

Para eso se había acabado el tiempo.

Ya había pasado el tiempo limite en el que Zeref se podía controlar y no solo estaba Minerva en el camino. Si no que habían drenado la magia de Natsu y habían creado magia aún más poderosa que la de Minerva. La magia que poseía Jellal era mucho más poderosa que la de Minerva. Lo hacía de manera muy similar a la mía, pero por alguna razón su magia era un poco superior a la mía.

Si Zeref despierta y Minerva mata a Natsu, ya no habría nadie que pudiera matar a Zeref. Ni yo, ni Jellal.

Tampoco habría persona que detuviera a Jellal.

-¡Yo me encargaré de eliminar la única verdadera amenaza de nuestro señor Zeref!- Gritó para lanzarse hacía nosotros.

No había manera de evitar el ataque. Nos mataría a Natsu y a mí.

Aunque nosotros muriéramos, Minerva también moriría. También Lucy, Levy, Ultear, Meredy, Cana, Gildarts, Happy y todos.

Morirían en manos de Zeref o en manos de Jellal. Eso era seguro.

Abracé el cuerpo de Natsu sobre el mío, manteniendo la esperanza de que ese ataque me matara a mí, pero no a Natsu. Para mantener la esperanza de que realmente Natsu despertara y matara a Zeref antes de que él mate a todos.

Pasaron los segundos y el ataque no llego. Abrí los ojos, queriendo encontrar el motivo por el cual no habíamos muertos, pero una persona se había colocado en frente de nosotros. Protegiéndonos a Natsu y a mí.

-Me alegra saber que estas viva, Erza.

**TERMINO EL CAPÍTULO :DDDDDD**

**No inventen jajaja no saben cuanto disfrute hacer este capítulo *w* Realmente siento que fue de los mejores capítulos que he hecho y con toda la historia o no sé, en lo personal lo ame demasiado :DD espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado y por FIN SE SABE todo lo que paso con Erza de niña, y también el por qué es tan importante NATSU :DDD PERO COMO ESTÁ ESO DE QUE JELLAL ES MÁS FUERTE QUE MINERVA ? O: Y de que Zeref tiene que morir TT-TT**

**¿QUIÉN FUE LA PERSONA QUE PROTEGIÓ A ERZA Y A NATSU ? O; Ni yo lo sé D: jajaja ok no. **

**Cada vez llegamos más al final de esta historia TT-TT No saben lo triste que me hace eso, porque amo realmente esta historia. Es la primera que hice y realmente siento una pena muy grande en mi corazón 3x pero aún así trataré de llenar ese vacío con más JERZA :DDD jaja por eso estoy con Monotonía del corazón w que será totalmente JERZA Y NALU. **

**Oh espero realmente que este capítulo les haya gustado tanto como a mí y me digan que tal *w* por favor, eso sería de total importancia para mí jojojo. **

**Bueno chicos, los leo hasta el siguiente cap y si quieren saber la música con la que me inspiro xD les recomiendo dar like a mi página de facebook llamada **

**Fanfics-Fanfiction IleyBriseo. **

**Allí encontraran todo tipo de información de mis dos historias totalmente Jerza :DD Hasta la próxima chicos y espero sus hermosos reviews sobre este capítulo y me digan si les gustó tanto como a mí *w* recuerden que los reviews son el alimento del escritor jojo y los espero en Monotonía del corazón x) bye bye **


	28. Diferentes ideales

**Hola chicos :DD Ya por fin traje el capítulo y es que lo iba a subir ayer lunes, pero por cosas del destino no pude y me sirvió mucho más porque cheque pequeños errores que tenía xD pero ya ahora creo que el capítulo estará bien y espero que lo disfruten. *w***

**El capítulo anterior tuvo más de cuatrocientas visitas :DD WIIII aunque comentaron pocos, me alegra mucho que aún así los capítulos tengas varias visitias y sé que hay personas a que mejor esperan a que acabe el fic para poder leer sin presión a que no lo acabe xD pero para esas personas, ya meró es tiempo de poner al fic "completo" :c Pero yo seguiré con todo el JERZA posible del mundo xD mis historias normalmente trataré que sean demasiado largas, o que tengan bastante historia x) Por ejemplo, no tenía pensado que Escarlata tendría más de 100,000 palabras O: y seguro lo terminaré como en las 200,000 más o menos O:**

**Como son los últimos capítulos, pondré curiosidades de esta historia que obviamente solo yo sabía xD**

**1 CURIOSIDAD.- Al principio de la historia no tenía idea de que iba a tratar en si la historia.**

**2 CURIOSIDAD.- Iba a ver GALE Y NALU a morir, pero al ver que había poco Jerza en fanfiction, decidí hacerlo un 99% JERZA y un 1%NALU (sé que no hay mucho nalu :c) **

**3 CURIOSIDAD.- Tenía pensado iniciar la historia con la muerte de Wendy, pero la verdad es que amo a esa pequeña que no pude x(**

**4 CURIOSIDAD.- No le dí el apellido Fernandes porque se lee y escucha raro Wendy Fernandes xD **

**En el siguiente capítulo seguiré dando más curiosidades de la historia, que les aseguro no se lo esperaban O: **

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**ScarletBelikov: Oh me alegro mucho que se te haya hecho interesante el capítulo anterior x) y te aseguro que este se te hará más interesante jojo porque se viene bueno todo O: Un saludo y muchísimas gracias x) espero que este cap te guste demasiado n.n**

**Ryuuran: Jejej no hay nada de que agradecer y nuevamente te recuerdo que estos capítulos van dedicados a ti jejeje espero que te gusten mucho y sobre tus preguntas, bueno, eso se descubrirá en este cap x) aunque aún faltan cositas por saber jejeje Y si, Minerva fue muy mala con nuestra pobre de Erza :c ojalá tenga pronto su merecido. Muchas gracias y espero que te guste mucho este cap también jeje**

**Liv-Scarlett:Jojojo pues eso lo verás en unos segundos más y gracias x) pero si crees que el anterior lo deje en la mejor parte, con este capótulo me pase más XD jajaja pero es para darle tensión a estos últimos capítulos jojo y sí :c Minerva es una maldita, cómo pudo tratar tan mal a Erza ? x( **

**Elenagm02: Jojo pues en este capítulo sabrás quién salvo a Erza Y Natsu xD pero casi todos pensaron muy bien de quién pudo ser jojo ya que puse unas pequeñas escenas del crimen en el capítulo anterior y delato quién es el que salvó a Erza. Oh muchísimas gracias y espero que este capítulo te guste también mucho. :') Me alegra mucho que te vayan gustando estos capítulos y prometo que estoy dando lo mejor de mi imaginación para que al narrar piensen en todos los escenarios o gestos de los personajes x9 espero que este cap te guste y hasta la p´roxima x) **

**Hatobamu Riri: Oh muchísimas gracias y pido perdón por la demora c: espero que este cap también te guste y perdoname si en este cap te da un infarto nivel 6 xD x) **

**Muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews, no saben lo bello que es saber que con pocos capítulos -aunque algunos largos- haya tenido tantos comentarios positivos :DD Al principio narraba bien mal xD pero me alegro que le hayan dado aún así una oportunidad a a esta historia y cuando la termine modifcare los primeros capítulos para hacerlos con mejor narracion, pero el mismo dialogo O:**

**Este cap les causara un infarto xD Por lo que espero que no me detesten njojoj**

**Espero sus hermoso reviews en este cap por favor x) hasta el final de cap jojo**

Diferentes ideales.

-Me alegra saber que estás viva, Erza.

Era él.

Con su semblante frío y calculador, sólo mirándome a mí y a Natsu. Una de las pocas personas que creí que iba a volver a ver de manera tan directa. La persona por la cual muchas cosas habían comenzado, pero también la persona que me había ayudado a descubrir el verdadero significado de la vida humana; magia oscura o magia pura.

Minerva simplemente lo miró impresionada. Ahora que estaba así de cerca incluso ella era capaz de sentir la presencia mágica de alguien como él.

-Me alegra también volverte a ver, Zeref.-Dije sincera.

Me alegraba saber que seguía vivo. Mejor dicho, seguía siendo del todo el Zeref que había conocido años atrás. Y el Zeref que iba a ser toda la vida.

-¿Ze…ref?-Preguntó atónita Minerva.

Su expresión era de completo confusión, pero a pesar de que nunca nadie había visto el físico de Zeref, su magia lo delataba completamente. Ni siquiera yo en mi estado más perdido, podría causar tantas sensaciones con sólo poder ver su presencia.

-¡Eso es imposible!¡Usted está muerto!-Gritó Minerva.-¡¿Acaso alguien más lo despertó?!

Zeref no respondió a su pregunta. La ignoro, para después dirigirle una mirada enfadada. Su presencia mágica estaba aumentando considerablemente, a tal punto que la lacrima que había absorbido la magia de Natsu y mía se había roto con sólo eso.

No podía dejar a Natsu inconsciente.

Con la misma magia oscura que tenía, forme un puente entre mi cuerpo para que la magia de la lacrima llegara a el cuerpo de Natsu. Pero al momento de que la magia me toco, salí volando a varios metros de distancia.

No tenía magia pura en mi cuerpo, por lo que mi magia oscura la rechazaba. La magia pura que debía de tener se había drenado por completo, y como tal, me convertía en una hechicera por completo.

Zeref al ver lo que había pasado se dirigió al cuerpo de Natsu e hizo lo mismo que yo había intentado hacer, pero la magia de Natsu y mía lo había aceptado como un puente para llenar de magia a Natsu. Eso era una gran ganancia para él, ya que no sólo tenía la magia del Dragón Slayer, si no también tenía la magia de un miembro de la familia real. Una vez que Natsu despertara, estaría en una condición perfecta.

-¡¿Por qué lo ayuda, señor Zeref?!-Nuevamente preguntó Minerva, pero igual fue ignorada.-Ese Dragón Slayer será el que lo mate si sigue con eso. Por favor no siga más.

Una mirada de indiferencia paso de Natsu hacía Minerva, la cual se vio aterrada por ese hecho. Al parecer creía que iba a tener la aceptación de Zeref así de fácil, pero ¿cómo tener la aceptación de alguien que no comprendes?

Una gran parte de las personas eran mentes incomprendidas, porque cada una tenía diferentes ideales y diferentes motivos por el cual actuar. Pero todos esos ideales se podían generalizar por dos palabras "Bien" o "Mal". Aunque las ideas fueran diferentes, era seguro que un acto noble o un acto malvado une a las personas; por más diferente que fueran sus ideas.

El mal acto de Minerva no era exactamente lo que Zeref deseaba. Sólo por ese motivo, ella había fracasado.

-Tú dañaste a esta persona.-Dijo Zeref con voz neutra.- Es imperdonable que estuviste a poco de matarlo. También que hayas drenado su magia completamente.

-¿Qué quiere…?

-Si Natsu Dragneel hubiera muerto. ¡Nunca te lo habría perdonado!

Ambas nos sorprendimos al ver su reacción tan llena de coraje.

Había visto pocas veces a Zeref molesto, pero esto sobrepasaba las pequeñas molestias que pasaba conmigo. Era algo totalmente diferente a lo que yo había presenciado años atrás. Su magia se incrementaba con cada segundo que pasaba, que incluso las paredes habían comenzado a temblar. Estábamos demasiado cerca del fin…lo sentía.

-¡Cálmate, Zeref!-Le grité aún adolorida por el reciente golpe.-¡No te dejes controlar!

Minerva me miró para después pasar a voltear a ver a Zeref.

-Creo que este no es el señor Zeref con el cual yo estaba ansiosa de conocer.-Su semblante se había vuelto serio de nuevo.-Es una pena que alguien como él este confundido. No se preocupe mi señor, yo lo mataré y lo reviviré con la ayuda de esta humana.

-¡No Minverva!

Las intenciones de Minerva habían cambiado completamente.

De un rápido salto se fue hacía el cuerpo de Zeref e intento darle una patada en el estómago, pero Zeref sin ningún problema la detuvo. Ambos se veían confiados, que incluso me daba temor que Zeref dañara de manera grave a Minerva. Él ya no se estaba controlando, y su coraje hacía Minerva también era claro. Una pelea increíble iba a comenzar y si no los detenía, destruirían toda Magnolia.

Me intenté parar, pero una onda me envolvió para impedirme salir.

La verdadera magia de Minerva por fin era revelada.

En esa onda no podía sentir ningún tipo de magia. Incluso mi propia magia oscura la había dejado de sentir.

-Ih Ragdo.

¿Magia de espacio? No podía decir exactamente que era esa increíble magia, pero no me permitía sentir magia en la onda donde me había encerrado.

-Quédate quieta, Erza.-Su voz se había tranquilizado de igual manera.-Me serás de ayuda después. Por ahora mejor no estorbes.

Fruncí el ceño enojada y con mi magia oscura llene mi puño para golpear la onda mágica de Minerva. Esta se había perforado un poco, pero segundos después había regresado a la normalidad, cómo si realmente no hubiera hecho nada. Minerva vio eso sorprendida, pero ante su sorpresa Zeref aprovecho y la golpeo con su magia negra para que esta terminara en otro extremo de la habitación.

-Yo soy tu contrincante. No te metas con ella.

El ambiente era tan pesado que incluso costaba trabajo respirar profundamente. Lo único que podía hacer era observar la pelea y desear lo mejor para todos. También dejaba Magnolia en las manos de Lucy; esperaba que todo el escuadrón mágico ya estuviera en Magnolia y sobretodo que las personas inocentes que aún vagaban por allí, estuviera a salvo. Deseaba que Ultear y Meredy estuvieran a salvo; lo menos que quería es que ellas resultaran perjudicadas en algo que ellas no deseaban.

-Incluso sientes compasión por alguien que profano la sangre pura de un hechicero.-Una mirada gélida pasó por mí.- Es una pena que metas las manos por un ser que sólo humillo la sangre de los verdaderos hechiceros reales.

-Me es más una pena que alguien cómo tú sea una hechicera real. Tú fuerza pudo haber sido de mucho más ganancia y no una perdida de tiempo como lo fue tu vida.

Palabras hirientes que dañaron sin duda el orgullo de Minerva.

Natsu que se encontraba a lado del cuerpo de Zeref, comenzó a sacudirse con dolor. Seguramente la magia que había absorbido comenzaba a tener efectos colaterales en su cuerpo. Seguía en un estado inconsciente, pero su dolor se veía completamente vivo. Sus manos se aferraban a su cuello, exigiendo respirar y su rostro formaba una cara de completa desesperación. En sus venas podíamos ver como un rojo escarlata pasaba por ellas; una magia impresionante se estaba almacenando a una velocidad igual de impresionante.

-Falta poco. Sólo un poco más.

Ante la confusión por la que pasaba Zeref, Minerva aprovecho para correr hacía Zeref, pero este apareció atrás de ella para tomarla del cuello. Ante tal escena podía predecir que Zeref la mataría de manera inmediata, pero eso no sucedió. Minerva simplemente mostró una sonrisa y sus ojos se intensificaron. Seguramente había analizado de cerca a Zeref y se había dado cuenta de algo.

-Es fuerte, mi señor.-Tomó el brazo de Zeref.-Pero aún no es lo suficiente para mí. Yagdo Rigora.

De su cuerpo una enorme explosión se produjo. El cuerpo de todos había sido absorbida por una explosión mágica proveniente del cuerpo de Minerva. La magia era tan increíble que el lugar había quedado en añicos en solo segundos con esa explosión tan potente. Nos había dejado a varios metros abajo del suelo dónde antes habían estado los calabozos. Pero sabía que los había destruido porque sentía la lluvia de afuera, a pesar de estar encerrada.

No podía ver nada. Todo estaba cubierto por escombros y por una intensa neblina que me impedía ver, a pesar de que era de día. Poco a poco comencé a visualizar a mi alrededor y note que efectivamente había destruido todo de una manera colosal. Los jardines traseros se habían esfumado y como tal todo pedazo de concreto que formaba parte del castillo había quedado en partes exageradamente pequeñas que hacía imposible pensar que éso antes había sido parte del castillo. Los cielos seguían nublados con nubes rojas y la lluvia se intensificaba de manera sorprendente. Todo se estaba convirtiendo en un perfecta destrucción.

La explosión de Minerva me había alejado demasiado de donde se encontraba ella y Zeref. A lo lejos pude ver que se encontraban ellos dos, pero me sorprendí al ver que Zeref estaba arrodillado, escupiendo sangre; seguramente de una herida interna que le había provocado ese ataque. En cambio Minerva estaba parada, respirando pesadamente. Antes de que Zeref pudiera reaccionar, Minerva lo tomo del cuello y lo encerró en una onda muy similar a la mía, pero esa era de color oscura.

En un parpadeo, el cuerpo de Minerva había aparecido en frente de la onda donde me había encerrado. Metió su mano a la onda y una corriente de energía había inundado la onda.

-¡Déjame!-Grité ante el dolor de la energía mágica.

Tomé el brazo de Minerva y libere parte de mi magia oscura para intoxicar su cuerpo mágico, pero al ver si mi ataque le había dado, me sorprendí por lo que vi. El ataque que yo le había hecho a ella se lo había mandado a Zeref; como si de un portal se tratara.

El cuerpo de Zeref había comenzado a retorcerse por el dolor de mi ataque. Minerva por otro lado miraba eso satisfecha.

Su magia consistía más que nada en espacio

Era una mujer fuerte, demasiado fuerte. No podía imaginar su fuerza y compararla con la de Jellal. Si él era más fuerte que ella, entonces era notorio que derrotarlo iba a ser imposible. Con esos ataques, a pesar de que estaba ella también cansada, le había hecho un gran daño a Zeref. El mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos. Ella era una mujer temible, una mujer que no se podía subestimar de ninguna manera. Una mujer que no tenía ninguna comparación mágica. Una mujer a la que yo no derrotaría nunca.

Aún era demasiado débil para enfrentarme a alguien como ella. También era demasiado débil para pensar en enfrentarme al poder colosal de Jellal. Mi misión no era detener a ninguno de ellos dos; era algo imposible de pensar.

-Los dos son peligrosos.-Habló cansada Minerva.-Lo lamento, pero no puedo permitir que sigas con vida.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida ante eso. Me iba a matar y ni Zeref podría evitarlo. Mi fin había llegado.

Su mirada pasó de Natsu y después la dirigió nuevamente a mí. No era una decisión fácil. Ella como nosotros estaba desesperada por ganar, y mi muerte y la de Natsu le confirmarían ganar a cualquier costo.

-De acuerdo.

Acepte mi destino.

Con más magia oscura elimine sin problemas la onda en la que había estado encerrada. Ella miró la facilidad con la que lo había quitado, para percatarse de que podía escapar -aunque esos no eran mis planes- Corrió a mi dirección y tomo mi muñeca para cargar energía mágica. Volvería a utilizar por segunda vez el Yagdo Rigora. El tiempo se detuvo y estaba segura que ella también lo había sentido; su magia la había neutralizado por pocos segundos para yo también hacer mi ataque final. Era lo único que podía hacer antes de morir.

-Pandemonium.

Un circulo mágico oscuro cubrió la ciudad completa. Era tan inmenso que cualquiera pensaría que la ciudad iba a ser arrastrada por mi ataque. Los lamentos de los demonios comenzaron a escucharse. Por más temible que se viera el ataque, sólo estaba concentrado para tres personas. No los iba a matar, pero seguramente los dañaría los suficiente. El Pandemonium atacaría a Zeref, Minerva y Jellal.

-¡Ahora!-Gritamos en unisono.

Los ataques se lanzaron directo a los cuerpos que estaban predestinados.

La carga mágica de Minerva salió con intensidad al igual que los miles de demonios que salían del circulo mágico que había formado. Todo iba como ambas pensábamos, pero ambos ataques se detuvieron a segundos de ser tocados por la contraria.

Se habían neutralizado los ataques mágicos.

Sólo había una persona que podía hacer algo tan grande como eso...Ultear.

Al momento de articular palabra para lanzar otro ataque, mi cuerpo se separo con brusquedad del cuerpo de Minerva, mientras que esta era electrocutada por la magia de alguien en especial. Laxus. Laxus había tomado mi lugar en el cuerpo de Minerva para descargar su magia en ella.

-¡No, Laxus!

Intenté detenerlo pero una mano mágica gigante me tomo.

Era imposible.

Mi padre estaba vivo.

Sus ojos mostraban muchas cosas, pero el tiempo no había pasado para su físico. Intente decir algo pero él negó con la cabeza. Seguramente sabía que no era el momento para hablar, ya que estábamos en medio de una pelea con dos seres que no había posibilidad de detener.

A un lado de su cuerpo de gigante, se encontraba Ultear, Meredy, Lucy, Gray, Juvia, Gildarts y Charle. ¿Charle había encontrado el cuerpo petrificado de mi padre?. No podía hacer preguntas en un momento tan crítico, por el contrario, tenía que concentrarme en la pelea con Minerva. Ultear que estaba a lado de mi padre se encontraba demasiado pálida y cansada, que le tomaba demasiado pesar mantener los ojos abiertos. Era seguro que ella había lanzado una de sus grandes ataques para detener con su arca del tiempo mi ataque y el de Minerva. Atraso el tiempo por una décima de segundo para salvarme.

Regresé la mirada preocupada a donde se encontraba Laxus, pero ahora no sólo estaba él. Mirajane lo había salvado de ser golpeado por la magia de Minerva que segundos antes iba a matarme a mí.

Una presión sorprendente se comenzó a sentir en el aire y la lluvia se estaba intensificando como el frió del lugar. El maestro Gildarts, Juvia y Gray estaban preparados para atacar a Minerva.

El cuerpo de Minerva cayó al suelo por una patada del Mira y su cuerpo comenzó a crear más presión. Gray congelo sus extremidades y Juvia la ahorco con su agua. Eran como cadenas de agua que tomaban su cuello con fuerza y con calor, ya que el vapor se podía visualizar fácilmente. Ella sorprendida y aturdida miró con dolor sus extremidades, pero cayó en cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraba.

Las cosas se ponían serias.

-¡Váyanse de aquí!-Grité desesperada al ver como la magia de Minerva comenzaba nuevamente a mostrar su fuerza colosal.

El cuerpo de Laxus y Mirajane, que eran los más cercanos a ellas salieron a dirección contraria de donde estábamos nosotros. Mientras que la magia del maestro, Juvia y Gray se les había regresado para ellos mismos. A cada uno le había dolido su propio ataque, por lo que mostraron señales de dolor y quemaduras al recibir su propio ataque con mucha más intensidad. Ella estaba manipulando el espacio de su magia para volverla en su contra y con su propio toque de magia.

-¡Estúpidos magos!

Ante eso se soltó de toda magia de los anteriores atacantes y con una velocidad increíble lanzó nuevamente Yagdo Rigora.

-No permitiré que dañes a nadie más.-Dijo mi padre.

Su largo brazo tomo a Laxus y Mirajane y los protegió, como también protegió el cuerpo de todos nosotros. Me logré zafar de su mano y caí al suelo. Minerva con sus mismas intenciones homicidas lanzó el ataque, nuevamente cubriendo nuestros cuerpos de esa gran magia.

-!No¡

Aún con el dolor me paré en medio del ataque de Minerva y camine para donde se supone que se encontraba el cuerpo de Natsu, pero no pude dar otro paso más porque un cuerpo atrás me abrazó. Lucy lloraba mientras que negaba. No entendía su acción, pero al mirar atrás de ella vi que Virgo se encontraba protegiendo el cuerpo de Natsu, que había sido atraído hacía todos nosotros. Ella lo había salvado, a pesar de que se sentía que no tenía más magia.

¿Moriríamos todos juntos? ¿Había atrasado mi muerte para morir con todas las personas que amaba? No. Aún faltaba una persona que amaba y de la cual no me iba a poder despedir.

Los rostros de todos mostraban dolor y sufrimiento. Ese ataque los estaba destrozando por dentro, sobretodo a Ultear y a Laxus, que eran los que más habían salido dañados por los anteriores actos que habían osado hacer sólo por protegerme.

El ataque a pesar de que estaba muy avanzado y ya había causado mucho más daño a los que ya no poseían magia, se había detenido.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida y mi ceño se frunció con coraje.

Nuevamente el ambiente comenzaba a cambiar de manera espeluznante. El ataque de Minerva se había detenido y ella al igual que todos mostraban horror ante tal sensación mágica. Nadie podía ni siquiera respirar con esa intensidad de magia. Era imposible que lo soportaran por más tiempo. Era imposible detener eso. Era imposible detener lo que se acercaba.

-¿Esto...qué es...esto?-Preguntó con temor Lucy.

-Esto es inhumano.-Dijo anonado el maestro Gildarts.

-Juvia tiene miedo.

-Erza...-La voz de Ultear se escuchaba con mucho dolor.

Zeref había despertado completamente. El ser más destructivo de la humanidad había despertado completamente.

Su presencia era tan sorprendente que todo lo que se encontraba alderredor se estaba muriendo. Mi padre, Lucy, Ultear, Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Laxus, Mirajane, el maestro, Charle y Minerva. Los estaba matando. Les estaba robando toda vitalidad mágica y estos caían ante el cansancio de mantener sus cuerpos parados. Los arboles morían y el aire se estaba contaminando.

Estaban muriendo por esa magia.

Solté a Lucy y rápidamente me dirigí al cuerpo de Ultear, que se estaba quedando sin vida. Sus respiración era la más pesada y la que estaba más al borde de la muerte. Nadie decía nada; todos estaban completamente en shock al sentir algo inhumano e increíble.

Con fuerza abracé el cuerpo de Minerva. No tenía magia pura para darle, sólo tenía magia oscura y eso la terminaría de matar.

-Arrepentimiento.-Dijo con voz fría Zeref.

Un rayo de energía oscura iba directo al cuerpo más débil de todos. El de Ultear. Incluso desde que lo había lanzado podía sentir la enorme cantidad que poseía ese pequeño rayo de energía. Sin pensarlo me paré en frente del cuerpo de ella y el rayo me dio a mí.

-¡Erza!-El gritó de mi padre y Lucy se escucho perfectamente.

Sus ojos estaban horrorizados y sin pensarlo, mi padre, aún con las pocas fuerzas que tenía me intentó tocar, pero mi cuerpo y el rayo lo habían rechazado. Ultear también había sido alejada de mi cuerpo.

El rayo se sentía en mi cuerpo, mezclándose con la magia de Jellal que había absorbido para salir de la habitación. Mi cuerpo comenzaba a arder y los daños internos eran tan fuertes como los primeros entrenamientos que había tenido con Zeref, tiempo atrás. No podía moverme, me encontraba en un estado paralitico, donde eso me había dejado sin moverme. Caí al suelo pesadamente y cerré los ojos con por el dolor interno. Mi padre volvió a su cuerpo normal y con las pocas energías que tenía, me cargo y abrazó mientras que lagrimas comenzaban a caer.

Estaba fuera de batalla.

-Siempre supe que eras una mujer fuerte.-Una sonrisa arrogante apareció en los labios de Zeref.-Después de todo, es difícil que alguien sobreviva a un ataque como ese. Deberías de estar muerta.

Su tono era de completo desprecio. Podía sentir como su mirada ahora era de completo odio hacía todo, incluso nos miraba con superioridad -notable-. Su magia era mucho más colosal que tiempos anteriores. No. Eso no se podía comparar con algo colosal...era mucho más superior. Era la fuerza de un Dios. De la destrucción completa.

Pasé mi mirada con pesar a los alrededores y a esas alturas el ruido metálico se escucha casi inaudible. Había gente que se encontraba luchando fuera del castillo. Magos y hechiceros que estaban derramando sangre por igual, y que habían salido seguramente igual de lastimados por los anteriores ataques de Minerva; incluso la presencia de Zeref haría temer a cualquiera, pero ellos seguían blandiendo su espada para proteger sus ideales. Para proteger el mundo que ambos querían y que era el mismo.

-De...ten...te.-Pedí con fuerza al hablar.-Nuestro sueño es el mismo...aún.

Me miró indiferente, pero aún así escuchaba lo que decía.

-Ambos nos unimos para morir, ¿lo...recuerdas?-No podía hablar más tiempo.-Ambos habíamos...crecido de la manera menos deseada. Ambos sabemos...que estas personas no serán felices si vivimos tú y...yo.

Sus cejas se alzaron, mientras que por su mirada me decía que no estaba entendiendo lo que decía. ¿Su mente se habría ido junto con toda su conciencia?

-Eres patética, humana.-Me dijo con voz monótona.-Debiste de haber aprovechado cuando estaba débil para morir. Ahora que estoy mentalmente completado, sé tus planes y sé lo que harás. Y no te dejaré hacerlo. Pero antes hay algo que deseo hacer.

Con una velocidad más que impresionante, llegó a las espaldas de Minerva. Ésta al ver eso, giró su cabeza y sus posición cambio a una de defensa, pero se encontraba temblando de miedo. Tenía demasiado miedo y podía notarlo en sus ojos; en los ojos de un demonio que tenía miedo a otro demonio. Irónico realmente. Zeref con elegancia paso sus dedos por las mejillas pálidas de Minerva y las acarició con elegancia y delicadeza. Segundos después la tomo del cuello y su mano comenzó a quemar el cuello de Minerva.

-Por favor, detente.-Pidió en voz baja Minerva.-Yo no soy tu enemiga.

-No es personal, pero serás la primera en morir.-Sus ojos mostraban sentimiento alguno.-Después de todo, me dolió ese ataque que hiciste antes.

Todos miraban horrorizados como Zeref iba en serio con Minerva. Veíamos perfectamente que él se estaba convirtiendo en un gran problema para todos; porque ante él no teníamos oportunidad de ganar. Nuestros cuerpos también temblaban de miedo, mucho más miedo que por la misma muerte y esa era la desesperación antes de la muerte. Una sensación que comía por dentro, para perder la esperanza y el entusiasmo de saber que podíamos ganar. No. Ya no más, ya no podíamos pensar más así y menos ante lo que presenciábamos y la manera en la que lo presenciábamos. La mayoría ya estaba en su último respiro, pero aún así no podía evitar desear que acabara todo de una buena vez.

Era el fin de Minerva.

Zeref presiono el cuello de Minerva con más fuerza y al borde de romper su cuello, lagrimas por parte de Minerva habían comenzado a salir. Sus ojos mostraban miedo ante estar al borde de una muerte tan desesperante.

-Deja de jugar con las vidas humanas.

Una enorme pata de dragón se posó en frente de todos nosotros y la otra gran pata presiono el cuerpo de Minerva y Zeref. Una enorme pata de dragón hecha de un fuego ardiente.

-Ambos son unos bastardos que no saben el valor de la vida humana.-Dijo con rencor...Natsu.

¡Había despertado por fin! Su cuerpo estaba envuelto en sus llamas carmesí, que formaban el cuerpo de un enorme dragón de fuego. En cambio él estaba dañado levemente y se podía notar que respiraba de manera agitada. El tener mi magia en su cuerpo le había dado mucho más poder, pero también era una magia con la cual no podría manejar de manera sencilla. Tenía un gran reto en frente de él y por la dificultad momentánea no quería darse el lujo de analizar cada molécula mágica mía que recorría su cuerpo.

Un poco más afuera, más presencias mágicas se habían comenzado a presenciar. Seguramente de más magos y hechiceros que se presentaban para pelar. Era una completa guerra entre ambos bandos y era muy seguro que muchos reinos estaban aprovechando para atacar también. El no tener muchos brujos ante el poder, quitárselos iba a ser mucho más fácil, pero tampoco quería que murieran los hechiceros. No quería que nadie saliera herido por sus ideales correctos o erróneos. No quería que esto continuara más así y el punto principal consistía en algo mucho más grande.

Un poder humano que fluía por todos nuestros cuerpos, pero que usualmente tratábamos de ignorar. Algo más fuerte que la voluntad y más débil que la hostilidad.

Mi cuerpo comenzaba a arder y mi padre, que me seguía cargando sintió también el calor que mi cuerpo emanaba. Pero aún así no me soltó, por el contrario, me abrazó con mucha más fuerza de la que antes lo había hecho.

-Te...quemaré-Dije en voz baja.

-Prefiero eso a soltarte.

De repente mi mente se quedó en completa oscuridad.

¿Había quedado inconsciente? No. Podía escuchar a lo lejos la voz de mi padre que me hablaba con dulzura. ¡Eso significaba que aún estaba despierta!, pero entonces no podía ver y no podía pensar del todo. Mi corazón se había acelerado y dolía demasiado. Mi mente era oscura, demasiado oscura que incluso me impedía el tener un sentimiento propio. Sentí un liquido en mis manos, pero aún así no podía ver que era.

El coraje se estaba apoderando de mí. El coraje hacía Zeref, hacía Minerva y hacía Jellal. Un coraje interno me hacía odiarlos a ellos en especial, pero no entendía el por qué. El rencor de todo lo que Minerva me había hecho estaba saciando mi corazón, llenándolo de sentimientos malignos y mi mente hacía imágenes borrosas del día anterior en el que Jellal había intentado abusar de mí. También el como Zeref se había osado hablarme como una humana cualquiera. Como todos ellos habían influido demasiado para que mi mundo cambiara.

Los odiaba.

Los odiaba demasiado.

De repente mi mente regreso a la supuesta normalidad. Mi vista igual se había recuperado y podía ver como Natsu y Zeref se miraban con odio y como Minerva trataba de escapar en lo que Zeref estaba distraído.

Miré para arriba y vi como mi padre aún seguía en su misma posición y como el maestro Gildarts protegía el cuerpo de Ultear, que se encontraba en un estado deplorable. Meredy trataba de curarla, haciendo un vinculo con Ultear para pasar magia al cuerpo de esta misma.

-¡Con este poder te mataré!-Gritó Natsu.

Con las mismas patas de fuego, se impulso para llegar al cuerpo de Zeref, mientras que este ni se inmutaba por el futuro ataque que Natsu iba a hacer.

¿Ellos peleaban?

Una sonrisa victoriosa salió de mis labios. Había la manera de ganar ante todos ellos.

-Inténtalo, simple humano.-Lo había retado.

Al llegar el cuerpo del enorme dragón de fuego aplasto el cuerpo de Zeref, pero este parecía no importarle. Al momento de intentar moverse, las llamas rojas de Natsu se habían transformado en llamas de color negro. Eso obligo a Natsu a deshacerse del cuerpo del dragón en llamas y cayó al suelo para ver como Zeref se paraba sin problemas. Ese fuego lo habría matado de manera instantánea si lo hubiera tocado. ¿ Cómo lo sé?. Yo también sabía usar es magnifica magia que ese ser tan estúpido me había enseñado.

-Rugido del Dragón de Fuego.

De los labios de Natsu un fuerte rugido de dragón se escuchó por todas partes. También de sus mismos labios una considerable cantidad de llamas había salido para ir como un misil a donde se encontraba Zeref, pero este simplemente retiro el ataque con sus manos e igual, al momento de tocarlo, las llamas se convertían en un negro profundo.

Natsu nunca podría matarlo con esa magia tan insignificante. Era demasiado débil aún con mi propia magia, a pesar de que se sentía de manera sorprendente su magia como la de Zeref, que incluso para personas más normales, eso se había convertido en una tortura para sus cuerpos, ya que ambas magias parecían perforar sus órganos. Era irónico que esa magia fuera tan fuerte y débil con el ser equivocado.

Intenté pararme pero mi cuerpo seguía paralizado por el anterior ataque de Zeref.

Todos estaban adoloridos, pero aún podían dar algo para matar a Zeref y de paso a Minerva.

Manipularía el momento a mi favor.

-Padre.-Hablé con voz rota.-Por favor ayuden a Natsu aunque les cueste la vida.

Todos abrieron los ojos al escuchar lo que había dicho. De repente comencé a derramar lagrimas de mi ojo sano, tomando la mano de mi padre. Por la excitación había comenzado a temblar, haciendo más creíble lo que quería conseguir.

-Ese ser es Zeref.-Sus expresiones habían cambiado por completo a una de más horror.-Si esa persona sigue viviendo, este mundo habrá llegado a su fin.

Los ojos del maestro Gildarts quedaron ante el horror de saber eso. Miró de manera sorprendida como Natsu aún peleaba con Zeref y como Zeref se desasía con facilidad de esos ataques tan insignificantes para él, pero tan fuertes para parte de nosotros. Seguramente él ya había analizado la situación y sabía que aún así era imposible ganarle a Zeref. No había usado ni una pequeña parte de su magia; no podía ganar y sacrificar sus vidas de manera tan rápida daría menos oportunidad. Era fácil pensar como el maestro Gildarts, pero aún así yo lo haría.

-Sólo un Dragón Slayer puede matar a Zeref, pero Natsu por desgracia aún es muy débil para ello.-Baje la mirada, queriendo contener la risa.-Sólo yo puedo sellar a Zeref, pero en mi situación es imposible; y es porque quiero salvarlos a todos. Si ustedes van y pelean con Natsu, me darán el tiempo suficiente para quitar la magia oscura de Zeref que hay en mi cuerpo.

-Pero...

-Si esa es la única razón, entonces tenemos que ayudar a Natsu, Makarov.-Dijo con decisión el maestro Gildarts.-No podemos quedarnos a observar y si este sacrificio hace falta para que las siguientes generaciones se salven, lo haré sin pensar.

Ante esas palabras se levantó y camino para darnos la espalda a todos.

-Yo también creo en eso, padre.-Lucy igual se unió.-Como princesa de Fiore quiero proteger a cualquier costo este lugar. Erza se sacrifico muchas veces y ahora es mi turno de proteger este mundo que tanto amo.

Se paró a lado del maestro Gildarts.

-No permitiré que el cerillo viviente de Natsu haga solo todo esto.-Ahora era Gray.-Tengo que proteger todo esto con ellos, o si no no seré capaz de dar la cara cuando esta guerra haya terminado.

-Suena tonto ya que mi cuerpo es demasiado pequeño, pero no haré que todo lo que he hecho por Erza y el bien de Wendy se vaya así nomas.

Habló Charle de manera decidida. Al momento de caminar lentamente, me miró con una frialdad que podía distinguir. ¿Se habría dado cuenta de mis intenciones?. No podía ser, ya que si lo hubiera hecho, evitaría que tantas vidas se perdieran sólo por una sugerencia mía. Aunque estaba en la perfecta posición para manipular todos sus sentimientos y emociones y sobretodo salir ganando todo esto sin tener después una batalla innecesaria, aunque mostrando con lógica quién la iba a ganar. Por supuesto que yo.

-Juvia quiere pelear por todos ustedes. Quiera pelear por el joven Natsu, que se encuentra dando lo mejor de él.-Habló la mujer de cabello azul.

-Nosotros aún estamos bien, Rey Makarov.-Con pasó lento, Mirajane ayudaba a caminar a Laxus.-He hecho cosas terribles a este Reino, pero aún así, quiero remediar lo que hice. Me familiarice demasiado tiempo con los hechiceros y sé como pelear contra ellos.

-Rey Makarov, aún podemos hacer algo.

-Yo no tengo magia ofensiva.-Dijo con pesar Meredy.-Pero curaré a Ultear y me encargaré de curar a los demás magos. Me uniré con Wendy y Levy para ayudar a todos los heridos que están quedando en todo Magnolia.

El maestro Gildarts sonrió orgulloso ante eso, por lo que se dirigió al cuerpo de mi padre y toco su hombro para lanzar una mirada cómplice.

-Con todos nosotros, podemos ganarle a Zeref.-Le estaba dando ánimos.-Podemos dar mucho de nosotros aún. Como en los viejos tiempos.

La mirada de mi padre era con pesar, pero después de dirigirme una mirada rápida y una a Lucy asentir decidido. Se levanto conmigo aún en sus brazos y me dejo a lado de Ultear y Meredy, que las habían dejado un poco más retiradas, para que no salieran más dañadas de lo que ya estaban. Al momento de separarse de mí, todos notamos sorprendidos como había quemado parte de su ropa y de su piel; pero mi padre no parecía importarle o sentir un poco de dolor ante eso. Por el contrario, parecía que ese había sido el abrazo más gratificante que había tenido en su vida.

-Nunca me gustó la idea de usar mi magia para la guerra. ¡Pero no perdonaré a todos los hechiceros que han tomado tantas vidas humanas!

Todos se pararon y me dieron la espalda para mirar a donde se encontraba Natsu y Zeref aún.

En lo que nosotros estábamos distraídos, no vimos como la pierna de Minerva se había quemado y le impedía caminar a algún refugio. Sólo estaba en medio de la pelea de esos dos, esperando que ningún ataque le diera. Sus últimos momentos de vida la hacían ver demasiado indefensa... y patética.

-No podemos darte mucho tiempo, Erza.-Me dijo el maestro serio.-Necesitamos ese sello lo más rápido posible, por lo que ponemos nuestras vidas en tus manos.

-Trataré de que sea lo más pronto, maestro.

Ante eso todos se fueron directo a donde se encontraban los demás luchando.

-¿Realmente puedes hacer ese sello, Erza?-Me preguntó Meredy asustada.

Era una suerte de que los sentidos de Ultear estuvieran dormidos, ya que ella sabría sin dudarlo que no existía ningún sello. Ella había vivido tanto tiempo conmigo y sabía que yo también era incapaz de matar a Zeref; qué el único que podía era Natsu, pero a estas alturas, los únicos que podían hacerlo eran todos los que iban a luchar con Zeref. Si tuviera un sello, mi otra mentalidad nunca habría puesto tantas vidas en peligro y hubiera sellado a Zeref antes de separarse de él. Meredy era ingenua, pero inocente. Al igual que todos ellos, dejaba sus destinos en simples palabras vacías.

Los humanos si que eran patéticos.

-Sí, Meredy. Pero tengo que recuperar movilidad en mi cuerpo.-Dije tratando de mover alguna extremidad, siendo aún imposible.-Por favor haz un vinculo conmigo y saca la magia oscura de Zeref.

Sin decir más, una pulsera se puso en mi muñeca y mis sentidos se habían conectado con los de Meredy. Ella parecía sorprendida al ver la terrorífica energía de Zeref, pero al estar en mi cuerpo tanto tiempo, hacía que la magia verdadera de él se impregnara en mi cuerpo, dándole a Meredy pequeñas e insignificantes partes de magia que me permitirían moverme sólo un poco más.

Por otro lado, todos encararon a Zeref, mientras que protegían el cuerpo de Natsu, que había sido quemado por una de sus propias llamas.

-¿Qué creen que hacen aquí, idiotas?-Preguntó con coraje.-Yo puedo solo con este bastardo.

-Cállate, mocoso irrespetuoso.-Le ordeno el maestro con voz amenazante.-No nos hagas resaltar menos. Después de todo aún podemos luchar igual de bien que tú.

-¡Entonces vamos con todo, viejo!-Su grito fue de completa euforia.

Parecía que estaba recuperando el espíritu de pelea.

-¡Vamos nosotros también, Sagitarius!-Al hacer eso, un portal dorado se abrió, mostrando al espíritu celestial de Lucy.

Las flechas del humano vestido de caballo dieron en la ropa de Zeref y en partes de sus extremidades, pero este miró aburrido las flechas clavadas para sacárselas sin dolor alguno. Era sorprendente ver como no salía sangre, ya que era claro que esas flechas le habían dado en sus extremidades y que de ellas se habían clavado. Sin perder tiempo, mi padre se convirtió en gigante y con su puño gigantesco ataco el pequeño cuerpo de Zeref, que fue aventado a varios metros.

La lluvia seguía cayendo con intensidad, por lo que Juvia aprovecho eso y en sus manos había comenzado a reunir toda el agua que podía, mientras que Gray se preparaba para hacer un ataque sincronizado con el de ella. Al momento de lanzar ambos su ataque, se miraron y se sonrieron para dejar que ambos ataques chocaran y se fusionaran. Mi padre quitó su mano gigante de Zeref y el ataque de Juvia y Gray dio en su cuerpo. Incluso ante ese ataque, podía decir que si me hubiera dado a mí, era seguro que hubiera salido herida por su potencia.

-¡Laxus!-Gritó Mirajane, como si de una señal se tratara.

Laxus pareció entender eso, y acumulo rayos en todos su cuerpo por leves segundos, para después dirigirlo a el ataque de Juvia y Gray que seguía atacando el cuerpo inmóvil de Zeref. Ese ataque era mucho más potente que el de Juvia y Gray juntos, y daba mucho más impacto la mezcla de esa energía electrificante con el agua. Una combinación temible, directamente hechas por personas temibles.

Al ver todo eso sonreí con gracia.

Faltaba aún demasiado para siquiera hacer daño a Zeref.

Como había predicho, Zeref salió del ataque con elegancia, pero leves rasguños tenía en su ropa y en su rostro. No mostraban la gran cosa, pero eso era una gran esperanza para todos los que estaban luchando contra él. Su mirada gélida paso a Juvia y a Gray y se detuvo en Laxus. De manera rápida su cuerpo llegó a las espaldas de Juvia y Gray, para llenar sus manos de magia oscura y dirigirse a las espaldas de estos dos. Ante eso, cada una de las manos de Zeref había penetrado la espalda de estos dos. Sacando de ambos una cantidad de sangre considerable.

-¡Gray! ¡Juvia!-Gritaron en unisono Lucy y Natsu.

Juvia que era la que menos podía sostenerse en pie, fue la primera que estuvo por caer al suelo, pero Gray la sostuvo con sus últimas fuerzas. Era imposible pedir que no saliera más herida, ya que esa herida sin duda era penetrante, pero más que eso peligrosa. Se trataba de la magia oscura del ser más poderoso del mundo; tendría efectos secundarios en cualquier momento y en el peor de los casos para ellos... morirían por la agonía.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienen?-Preguntó con burla Zeref.

-!Maldito!

Los ataques de todos -excepto Juvia y Gray- nuevamente comenzaban a juntarse. El maestro Gildarts se paró en frente de Zeref y lo miró con un odio infinito. Después de eso, lo poco que quedaba alrededor había comenzado destruirse para quedar todo dividido en pequeñas porciones. Esto había causado una gran presión en el cuerpo de Zeref, por lo que miró por primera vez sorprendido el poder mágico de alguien. Sin desaprovechar una lanza de magia oscura creo y la dirigió a Gildarts, pero esa flecha se dividió, sólo que esta vez en pedazos mucho más grandes. Su magia no era tampoco lo suficiente para Zeref, por lo que si éste lanzaba su ataque más fuerte, el maestro Gildarts no podría dividirlo como lo había hecho.

Esa solo era una pequeña distracción para Zeref, ya que desde otro extremo, una bola de veneno por parte de Mirajane y rayos de Laxus estaban listos para ser lanzados. Al igual que un ataque de Leo, el espíritu de Lucy y un rugido de dragón de Natsu. Con sus pocas fuerzas, Gray se paró nuevamente y al momento en que todos lanzaron sus ataques, Gray también lanzó una gran cantidad de lanzas de hielo. El maestro intensifico el ataque de todos, y redujo la defensa de energía mágica que Zeref había creado. Zeref al ver eso miró con preocupación todos los ataques que iban directo a su cuerpo, pero eso cambio.

Solo tomo una milésima de segundo.

Todos esos ataques iban desde lo más profundo del corazón de todos, por lo que no importaba a donde fuera Zeref. Terminarían dándole de todos modos.

Los ataques de todos ellos impactaron en el cuerpo de Zeref, provocando una espesa nube de humo que impedía ver el verdadero estado de Zeref.

No podía ver nada por la nube de humo, por lo que force la mirada y concentre la magia de Zeref que tenía en el cuerpo para lograr localizarlo, ya que desde que el ataque lo había impactado, se había dejado de sentir su magia colosal. ¡Seguía vivo y sin ningún daño! ¡¿Cómo diablos era posible algo así?! El estar intacto era algo imposible incluso para él. Ese ataque iba con todo el poder de todos ellos, me resultaba más que imposible pensar que lo había esquivado.

El humo se fue retirando y completamente todos quedamos sorprendidos ante la imagen que nos mostraba.

Había utilizado el cuerpo de Minerva como escudo para protegerse. Solamente la tenía agarrada del cuello y había puesto su cuerpo para cubrir el de él.

El cuerpo sin vida de Minerva estaba perforado de todas partes. Sus brazos y piernas sangraban al igual que su cabeza y su vientre había sido atravesado por la mayor parte de magia. Su rostro había quedado desfigurado por los ataques.

Sin ninguna pena, Zeref soltó el cuerpo muerto de Minerva y lo piso.

Todos se habían quedado helados ante una escena tan fuerte y grotesca que ellos mismos había provocado. Sabía que a ellos a pesar de que sabían que Minerva era mala,pero nunca la habrían matado de una manera tan cobarde y dolorosa como lo había hecho Zeref. Sin oportunidad de protegerse.

Quería burlarme por la manera tan tonta de morir de Minerva. Una hechicera real muerta por un grupo de magos, que el ataque ni siquiera iba para ella. Era una muerte que alguien como ella merecía. Patética como ella. Después de todo, para que unos magos como ellos la mataran al recibir esos ataques, solo la hacían ver como la tonta ingenua que siempre fue.

Zeref sin duda alguna era un ser de total respeto. Sólo una persona actuaria con tal frialdad y le importaría poco el hecho de como había tratado a un ser humano.

-¡Eres un maldito bastardo!-Lucy comenzó a derramar lagrimas con gran fuerza.- ¡Un ser asqueroso!

¿Se sentía sucia por matar a alguien?

A mi pequeña hermana le faltaba vivir más y matar mucho más.

-Ese es un ser horrible.-Dijo con miedo Meredy, que aún se encargaba de eliminar la magia de mi cuerpo.

La primera en mi lista estaba muerta. Minerva Orland. Sólo faltaban Jellal y Zeref. Y el segundo su muerte se estaba acercando pronto y sin siquiera yo mover un musculo. Una vez muerto Zeref, me encargaría de matar personalmente a Jellal . Después de todo, encontrarlo no sería nada difícil, ya que había sentido su presencia mágica desde hace varios minutos. Él como yo era demasiado inteligente y no quería salir herido por alguien como Zeref; preferiría que los demás sacrificaran sus vidas para matar al mayor obstáculo que tenía él y que por supuesto tenía yo.

-Creo que es un ser increíble.-Dije con orgullo.

Meredy me miró sin entender, para dejar de curarme. No importaba mucho, ya que no lo necesitaría más.

Había recuperado la movilidad de mi cuerpo; solo faltaba esperar un poco más y podría encargarme de todos esos humanos.

-¿Er...erza?

Se había dado cuenta, pero no me importo. A estas alturas todos estaban demasiado enojados con Zeref que no prestarían atención en las palabras Meredy.

Con coraje por los hechos de Zeref, Natsu nuevamente se convirtió en un dragón de llamas, siendo él el que controlaba las llamas que simulaban ser el enorme dragón.

-Dragón Force.-Dijo con voz casi inaudible.

Su cuerpo estaba comenzando a cambiar. Su piel estaba simulando ser escamas de dragón y sus ojos se había oscurecido. Un vendaval de aire lo rodeo, intensificando mucho más esas magnificas llamas.

Mi padre también se había quedado en shock, para después pasar al coraje. Su cuerpo había crecido mucho más, y un aura dorada lo estaba comenzando a rodear. El maestro Gildarts mostraba frustración ante lo que había hecho Zeref. Lucy y Mirajane -que ya no estaba transformada- estaban llorando al ver el cuerpo de Minerva. Laxus en cambio se había arrodillado; tal vez no se sentía tan mal como los demás, pero aún así estaba muy segura que era un escena que él antes nunca había provocado directamente. Todos se encontraba de la misma manera.

-Adiós mi buen amigo Zeref.-Dije con voz serena.

Se acercaba lo hora de despedirnos. De decir adiós y como el tenía predicho, moriría por Natsu Dragneel y la ayuda de Makarov Dreyar y Gildarts. La diferencia es que cumpliría su deseo de morir y yo no moriría por ellos. Si no morían por Zeref yo los mataría.

Extrañaría el pensar demasiado en el futuro.

Después de todo, él me había ayudado a pensar en el futuro, aunque de una manera menos deseada a como lo quería ya. Mis segundo objetivo se estaba acercando a la muerte por el imprudente hecho de matar así a Minerva. Tenía todas las posibilidades de ganar, pero había cometido el error de provocar al heredero de un dragón y a un miembro de la familia real. Los había subestimado. Había subestimado sus sentimientos y su coraje sobretodo. Un hecho que yo no provocaría por alguien tan inútil como Minerva.

-Inmovilización mágica.

Sus artes negras por fin eran reveladas.

El tiempo parecía que se había detenido, especialmente para todos los que ya no tenían energía mágica. La magia de Zeref no serviría con alguien que tenía más voluntad que poder y que podía depender mucho más de esa voluntad.

Los únicos que no se habían visto afectado por la detención del tiempo eramos: Natsu, Makarov, Gildarts, Laxus y yo.

Los demás se encontraban paralizados por el tiempo.

-Es sorprendente ver que alguien puede moverse aún después de que hice la inmovilización mágica.-Su tono era indiferente.- Es una pena. Los demás morirán sin siquiera saber que murieron. ¡Onda de muerte!

De repente, una gran oleada de color negra se dirigió a los cuerpos inmovilizados de Lucy y Mirajane.

Espere a ver como esa mortal oleada las mataba, pero eso nunca paso. Natsu y Laxus habían interferido en el ataque, recibiéndolo ambos. A pesar de que era uno de los ataques de las artes negras de Zeref, no parecían moribundos. Habían salido dañados, pero aún así se mantenían de pie.

-¿Eso es...todo lo que tienes? Porque ahora voy yo.-Dijo con pesar Natsu.-Alas del Dragón de fuego.

Sus brazos que se encontraban anteriormente libres, se habían comenzado a incendiar. Todo el fuego que antes provenía de las llamas del cuerpo del dragón de fuego, se habían concentrado en sus brazos, simulando las alas de un dragón. Laxus mando sus rayos a las alas de Natsu, haciendo una combinación de fuego-rayo perfecta. Las alas de Natsu se juntaron y al momento de tocarse se lanzaron hacía el cuerpo de Zeref. Este al ver el ataque tan predecible se movió, pero las piernas de Natsu también se llenaron de llamas para impulsarse hacía Zeref. Su impulso fue mucho más rápido que el ataque rayo-fuego que había lanzado.

-Eso no pasará.

Zeref seguía igual de confiado que siempre. ¿Tenía pensado escapar? Después de todo, no tenía ningún lugar al cual ir y también era obvio que con esos tres sorprendentes magos no podría de manera tan fácil. Él era un mago sorprendente, pero tenían a un Dragón Slayer a su favor. Ese dragón tenía que ser el que lo terminaría matando y yo ayudaría a Zeref.

Al momento de comenzar a caminar pude sentir una gran cantidad de energía mágica en mi cuerpo. Era mucho más de lo que había tenido en toda la vida y mucho más de lo que podía controlar. Y todavía no había despertado mis poderes como hechicera real.

¡Había superado a todos ellos con eso!

-¡No lo harán!-Grité para llamar la atención de todos.

Llamas de color escarlata.

Unas intensas llamas de color escarlata rodearon a toda Magnolia. Teniendo una gran parte de territorio, ya que llegaban hasta las montañas. No había persona que pudiera entrar o salir más lejos de Magnolia. Esto se había convertido en el centro de la pelea y aquí acabaría de alguna u otra forma.

Eso...

Yo ya había soñado con eso. Montañas bañadas en sangre, que realmente eran llamas y Magnolia destruida. Era similar a la batalla anterior que se había desatado en el Reino Tides. Sólo que ahora había la diferencia que muchas más personas luchaba. Todo Magnolia estaba en guerra; personas por todos lados, matándose los unos a los otros. Sangre en el suelo y en las paredes destruidas de las casas. Sollozos y falta de esperanza

Ante eso Zeref había quedado encerrado en Magnolia. Aunque no lo hacía solamente por él. También tenía que asegurarme de que Jellal no escaparía a ningún lugar, pero proviniendo de él eso era difícil de pensar. Todo por precaución más que nada.

-Puño del Dragón de fuego.

La distracción de mi hechizo hizo que Natsu llegará de manera rápida a donde se encontraba Zeref. Con su puño bañado de fuego lo golpeo en la cara para después detenerlo y colocarse atrás de él. Los ataques provenientes de Laxus y Natsu iban directo al cuerpo de Zeref, pero una nebulosa oscura lo comenzó a proteger, teniendo a Natsu en su espalda. Con una velocidad impresionante, el maestro Gildarts llegó antes de que los ataques de Laxus y Natsu dieran.

-Crash.

De manera instantánea la magia oscura que protegía a Zeref quedo en pedazos físicos.

-¡Ahhh!-Un grito por parte de Zeref se escuchó.

El ataque había dado de manera perfecta y ninguna magia proveniente de él lo había protegido. Su cuerpo mostraba pequeños rayos que pasaban por su cuerpo, mientras que su espalda se arqueaba por el dolor. Natsu no dejó que cayera, por lo que lo tomo de los brazos para que el cuerpo de Zeref quedara en el aire, teniendo la cabeza agachada.

-Debo...-Paró de hablar, para después quitar a Natsu con su magia.-Debo decir que son unos magos muy fuertes.

Se había enojado de verdad.

-¡Nunca perdonaré lo que han hecho, estúpidos!-Sus ojos negros se comenzaron a cambiar a un color rojo intenso.

De repente su completa presencia mágica se sintió con más intensidad que nunca. Los pedazos de concreto se pulverizaban y el aire se sentía venenoso, pero los únicos que podíamos sentir eso, eramos los que su magia de inmovilización no lo había permitido. Los otros humanos no tenían idea de lo que sucedía y no sentían esa presencia tan terrorífica. Incluso podíamos sentir como nuestros cuerpos se dejaban llevar por esa magia, elevándonos como si pudiéramos flotar en el aire venenoso. Nuestro interior mágico por otro lado estaba colapsando en nuestros cuerpos. No podíamos manejar a nuestra propia manipulación, porque él ya lo estaba haciendo y de manera más impresionante.

-¡Demasiado tarde, Zeref!-Gritó mi padre.-¡Fairy Law!

-¡¿Una magia antigua de Fairy Tail?!-Preguntó sorprendido el maestro Gildarts.

Mi padre por otro lado no le hizo caso. Un circulo mágico dorado rodeo todo Magnolia y una aura brillante lo rodeo. Pero de repente esa misma aura comenzó a quemarnos a Zeref y a mí. Pero parecía que eso me afectaba por tener parte de la magia de Zeref.

Sólo duró un segundo. La magia dorada se lanzó de manera que toda Magnolia quedó inundada de esa magia dorada tan espectacular. Por otro lado, los gemidos de dolor de Zeref se sentía con más intensidad, pero no se escuchaba que gritara. Era como si pudiera sólo yo escuchar su dolor; algo terrorífico ya que a pesar de sentir el dolor por la magia de él que tenía en el cuerpo, no podía imaginar como se sentía en realidad atacar todo el ser.

Esa magia era legendaria.

Tenía hambre de curiosidad de saber como Makarov había aprendido algo como eso y como funcionaba. Ya que su magia consistía en tener más resistencia mágica y un poder de ataque sorprendente. Ese ataque no provenía de su magia original.

Agradecía que Meredy no había dicho nada, ya que ante ese poder hubiera quedado muy lastimada. Aunque hacía difícil ver desde la perspectiva de mi padre, que éste me viera como una enemiga...por ahora.

Un minuto pasó y el brillo dorado se fue esfumando, para ver que Magnolia seguía de la misma manera en que la había dejado Zeref, antes de que mi padre hiciera ese ataque. ¿En qué había consistido entonces? No parecía haber hecho ningún daño físico incluso a los edificios. Dudaba que entonces eso haya sido un ataque. Pero estaba equivocada.

Busque con la mirada a Zeref y este se encontraba con quemaduras en todo su cuerpo. ¿Natsu lo había atacado en lo que mi padre hacía el "Fairy Law"?. No había pasado eso. Natsu se encontraba igual de sorprendido que todos los presentes -a excepción de Zeref- Mirando con sorpresa a mi padre.

-Rey Makarov...

-¡No pierdas tiempo, Natsu!-Las palabras de mi padre quedaron rotas.-Mátalo.

Con pesar y sin resistir, su cuerpo quedo en el piso, dirigiendo su vista hacía él y Zeref. Hacía un gran intento por mantenerse despierto.

Miré hacía donde se encontraban ellos dos y Zeref se notaba que respiraba de manera muy lenta. Su mirada roja ahora era negra otra vez, pero había dejado de emitir magia. Su inmovilización mágica se había deshecho, haciendo que el tiempo volviera a transcurrir de manera normal y que todos los presentes pudieran tener en vista lo que iba a suceder. Quería que viéramos como moría en manos de Natsu Dragneel. ¿Cómo un ataque como Fairy Law le había hecho daño? ¿En qué consistía ese ataque para haber detenido su furia?

-¡Rugido del Dragón de Fuego!

Era sorprendente todo lo que había pasado en tan solo poco tiempo.

Dirigí una última mirada a Zeref y esta mostraba un cariño hacía mi persona sorprendente. Sus labios susurraron un "Gracias" y espero el ataque de Natsu que lo mandaría directo a la muerte.

¿Había regresado su conciencia por ese ataque?

Las llamas que salían de los labios de Natsu fueron directo al cuerpo inmóvil de Zeref e impactaron en su cuerpo.

Había muerto Zeref.

Su cuerpo estaba siendo rodeado por las llamas carmesí de Natsu. Pero éste no quemaba su cuerpo, quemaba algo mucho más, ya que por el lado contrario, el cuerpo de Zeref hubiera quedado calcinado. Las llamas de Natsu se calmaron y se despejaron del cuerpo de Zeref, que no mostraba nada en su rostro sereno. Con el mismo rostro con el que lo había conocido, había muerto.

Una sonrisa arrogante salió de mis labios.

¡Había ganado!

Sin poder evitarlo las carcajadas mías comenzaron a sonar por todo el lugar.

Lucy, Mirajane, Meredy, Juvia y Gray -estos últimos con sus últimas fuerzas- me miraron sin entender. Desde que habían regresado de la inmovilización mágica, se habían perdido de pequeños detalles que eran importantes. Natsu se encontraba derramando lagrimas, y mi padre se encontraba siendo cargado por el maestro, que lo ayudaba para que éste no terminará inconsciente. Laxus por otro lado, miraba sorprendido todo, no creyendo que en un pequeño momento del día, dos seres como Minerva y Zeref hayan muerto de esa manera.

-Muchas gracias Natsu Dragneel.-Mi voz seguía siendo igual de burlona.-Gracias a ti, Minerva y Zeref están muertos.

-¿Qué estás diciendo, Erza?-Me preguntó Lucy sin entender.

-Lo que sucede, es que yo gane.-Mi voz burlona cambió a una más seria.- ¡AHORA QUEDA QUE JELLAL MUERA!

Como si de un rayo me tratará, me coloque a un lado de Laxus y encaje mi mano en su vientre. Todos miraron sorprendidos lo que había hecho, mientras que Laxus me miraba sin entender, para caer al suelo y sujetar la herida para que le había provocado.

-Eso fue por el pasado, maldito bastardo.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces, Erza?!

-Sólo me encargo de rendir viejas cuentas, Natsu.-Le contesté tranquila.-Ven de una vez, Jellal. ¡Veamos quién merece ser el próximo gobernante de los hechiceros y magos puros!

Como si me hubiera contestado, un rayo de luz celestial me dio a un costado. Jellal había dado el primer ataque.

Mi sonrisa no pudo ser más grande, ya que eso era como un "Acepto" por parte de él.

Los dos poseíamos el mismo poder, el mismo odio, el mismo control. Pero sólo uno ganaría. Aunque Jellal o yo ganara, el mundo sería gobernado por un ser maligno, así que las esperanzas para su falso bien había dejado de existir, desde que Zeref había muerto.

Mi batalla estaba por comenzar.

**TERMINO EL CAP D: **

**En este capitulo hubo muchas muertes 3x La de Minerva y la de Zeref y la de Zeref me dio mil veces más tristeza que la de Minerva :v jajaj PERO QUÉ PASÓ CON ERZA ? o: **

**EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ES UN ERZA VS JELLAL? **

**NO LO SÉ :D solo lo sabrán en el siguiente capitulo, pero les aseguro que el siguiente capitulo sera el más impresionate que pueda escribir en toda las historias que he hecho (que solo es esta jaja) El final está más cerca que nada 3x y eso me da mucha tristesa, pero así es la vida :c aún así para los que quieren seguir con amor Jerza y ahora si Nalu xD los invito a mi otra historia llamada**

**Monotonía del corazón.**

**El último capítulo que subí lo deje con el suspenso jajaja **

**Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y más porque fueron ás de 10,000 palabras escritas :D el capítulo más largo que he hecho en mi vida jaja. Espero ver sus hermosos reviews y me digan que tal se les hizo todo el suspesnso y si les parecio bueno el capitulo y todo x( jaja Muchas gracias a todos y los veo en el siguiente capítulo**

**Por cierto, si tardo un poco en actualizar, es que semanal subo un capítulo, por ejemplo la semana pasada fue de MONOTONÍA DEL CORAZÓN y este fue de Escarlata x) es para que se acostumbren :( no se desesperen, y recuerden que yo no dejaré de subir los capíutlos y cualquier noticia, lo encontraran en mi página de facebook llamada **

**Fanfics-Fanfiction IleyBriseo.**

**Hasta el próximo cap y espero sus hermosos reviews llenos de odio u amor respecto por este cpítulo xD**

**bYE BYE**


	29. El final

**HOLA CHICOS :D lo sé, tanto tiempo sin estar presente en fanfictión que ya me sé perfectamente que no tengo perdón de nadie x( eran los últimos capítulos y como siempre los dejo. Pero es que la escuela :( no lo hago con intención y menos con las grandes dudas que he dejado. Por eso estoy aquí para darles el capítulo más sorprendente de toda mi historia. **

**Este ha sido el capítulo más sorprendente que he hecho y me ha hecho experimentar tantas cosas que simplemente me hace sentirme orgullosa de mi trabajo. Creo que todo lo que quiero esta reflejado en este capítulo y espero de corazón que todos ustedes les guste, porque lo hice pensando en ustedes y tratando de darles un digno final a esta historia que nos ha acompañado tanto y que sé que para muchos es muy importante como para mí.**

**Agradezco a todos los que han amado, sufrido y gozado con esta pequeña historia JERZA que he hecho :3 ustedes son mi fuente de motivación y realmente siento una felicidad a todos los que me han acompaañado. Aunque he dejado varios meses sin publicar, muchos siguen acompañandome y dandome ánimos de continuar. Los amo a todos ustedes y agradezco que sean parte del primer proyecto Jerza en mi vida. **

**ESTE NO ES EL FINAL. QUEDAN DOS CAPÍTULOS MÁS PARA CONNCLUIR ESCARLATA :D**

**Espero que este capítulo les haga experimentar tantos sentimientos como los que yo tuve al escribirlo. **

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:  
Ryuuran: Muchas gracias y me alegro que el capítulo anterior te haya encantado. Jejeje sobre todas tus dudas sin duda alguna la verás aquí todas respondidas. Todo se aclarará en este capítulo, por lo que espero que no te decepcionen y muchas gracias. :) **

**Elenagm02: Muchas gracias jaja y ya sé que soy mala x( diablos, quería una historia con suspenso y aquí está jojojo pero tuus dudas se verán por fin igual en este capítulo y verás que no soy tan mala (la verdad sí x((( ) Muchas gracias por tu comentario y perdona por la demora :( espero que este capítulo igual sea de tu total agrado y que no te decepcione x( **

**Liv-Scarlett: Oh muchas gracias por felicitarme por mi cumpleaños (aunque ya haya pasado varios meses x) ) jajajaja sin duda alguna igual pensé lo mismo, pero ahora sí verás el por qué de todo jojojo. Espero que igual este capítulo te guste y que lo disfrutes jojo igual os pido una disculpa por la demora :( **

**Hatobamu Riri: Lo sé :( no merezco perdón por lo de nuestro amado Zeref, pero era necesario x(( lo lamento TT-TTjajajaja y sobre lo de Erza, todos ustedes lo verán en este capítulo jojojojojojoj muchas gracias x) y espero igual que este capítulo sea de tu total agrado, ya que lo hice con toda la inspiración de mi persona jojo igual una disculpa por la demora x( y espero que os agrade este capítulo.**

**Bueno chicos, nos los detengo más para que vayan a leer el capítulo. Espero con muchas ansiass sus reviews para saber si me quieren matar, me quieren matar aún más, y me quieren buscar para matarme aún más x'v **

**Hasta el próximo capítulo :D ESPERO SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS**

El final.

-Sólo me encargo de rendir viejas cuentas, Natsu.-Le contesté tranquila.-Ven de una vez, Jellal. ¡Veamos quién merece ser el próximo gobernante de los hechiceros y magos puros!

Como si me hubiera contestado, un rayo de luz celestial me dio a un costado. Jellal había dado el primer ataque.

Mi sonrisa no pudo ser más grande, ya que eso era como un "Acepto" por parte de él.

Los dos poseíamos el mismo poder, el mismo odio, el mismo control. Pero sólo uno ganaría. Aunque Jellal o yo ganara, el mundo sería gobernado por un ser maligno, así que las esperanzas para su falso bien había dejado de existir, desde que Zeref había muerto.

Mi batalla estaba por comenzar.

-¿Qué crees que haces, Erza?-Preguntó Makarov de manera seria.

Sin contestarle, miré como todos me miraban de manera intensa y algunos otros sin entender. Ya no sentía grandes cantidades de magia en ellos, por lo que ya no eran un peligro para mí. Además, sus corazones se encontraban tan confundidos por lo que antes era, que incluso para ellos les sería imposible atacar con una mentalidad tan distraída. No tenían la misma determinación con la cuál habían mostrado con Zeref y con Minerva.

-Cállate, Makarov.

Sin ver su reacción, voltee el rostro buscando alguna pequeña señal de la magia de Jellal. En un parpadeo, estaba en frente de mí.

Sonreí lamiéndome los labios y con mi mano derecha tome mi costado, sintiendo una pequeña cantidad de sangre. El poder de Jellal había crecido considerablemente y seguramente se debía a todo el poder que tomo de Zeref, al momento en que éste despertó. Podía decir que estaba a mi nivel... no, tal vez e incluso Jellal era más fuerte que yo con esa enorme cantidad de magia que poseía. Además, él aún tenía su magia pura y la magia oscura que Minerva había creado en su corazón. Yo había drenado toda cantidad de magia pura, por lo que sólo tenía la magia oscura.

-¿Qué te ha pasado, humana?-Me preguntó de manera fría.

Sus ojos no reflejaban absolutamente nada y su voz era más profunda de lo que recordaba ser.

-¿Te has dejado controlar tan fácilmente, Erza?-Nuevamente me preguntó.-Es una pena que algo así te manipule. Ayer eras otra persona totalmente diferente y hoy igual eres otra persona. ¿Quién eres realmente?

-¿De qué sirve decir quién soy?-Pregunté de igual manera-Si al final solo seré tu propia interpretación.

-Eso es porque entonces no eres nada.

-O eso es porque soy todo.

Una sonrisa de medio lado apareció en ambos.

-¡Dejen las tonterías!-Gritó molesto Natsu.

Corrió directo hacía nosotros, pero de manera instantánea cayó al suelo. Su cuerpo estaba herido y su magia era inestable. Seguramente se debía a que mi magia seguía dentro de su cuerpo, y lo estaba comenzando a rechazar. Mi magia pura se iba a evaporar en cualquier momento y podía recuperarlo con el paso del tiempo o simplemente eliminarlo de una buena vez.

Tenía la posibilidad de convertirme en lo que Minerva no había podido ser. Convertirme en una hechicera completamente y dejar de ser un ser con dos magias. La magia pura que tenía ya había cumplido con su cometido y si la dejaba en mi cuerpo, cabía la posibilidad de que la magia oscura nunca mostrara su verdadero potencial. No podía fiarme de las dos si quería ganar. Tenía que utilizar la naturaleza completa de una de ellas para obtener todo y esa era la magia oscura que había heredado de mi madre.

-¿Cuáles tonterías, Natsu?-Pregunté con burla.-Todo esto es tan enserio. Después de todo, en su estado ustedes ya no pueden hacer nada y es obvio que Jellal y yo no podemos compartir este mundo.

Todos pasaron su mirada hacía mí para después dirigirla a Jellal, que había cerrado los ojos y mantenía una expresión serena.

-No tengo intención de dejarte vivo, Jellal.

-Ni yo tengo intenciones de dejarte viva, Erza.

-¡Qué tontería!-Gritó Lucy enojada.-Ustedes se aman. Los dos nunca harían algo tan grotesco como matar el mundo al que aman.

Sus palabras me habían excitado tanto que incluso llegué a donde se encontraba ella arrodillada. Coloque mis labios en su oreja y con una tranquilidad sorprendente susurre unas palabras en su oído. Algo que solo ella podía escuchar.

Me separé de manera lenta y al momento de hacer eso, su cuerpo había comenzado a temblar. Mi hechizo estaba comenzando a hacer efecto en su cuerpo. Sus venas se habían puesto de color morado y pequeñas cantidades de sangre salían de sus finos labios.

Los que estaban presente solo se habían percatado de el cuerpo tembloroso de Lucy, pero al ver que su cuerpo comenzaba a convulsionar, miraron con miedo para correr hacía ella. Al ver que de sus labios salía sangre y sus venas estaban moradas, adivinaron que se trataba de mí.

-¡¿Qué haces, Erza?! ¡Deja de lastimar de una vez a Lucy o juro que yo mismo pelearé contigo!

-En ese estado nunca podrá conmigo, Maestro.-Dije con indiferencia.-Si se atreven a entrometerse en mi pelea con Jellal, juro que mataré a esta maga.

-¿Esto...esto te hace feliz?-La voz de Meredy era temblorosa.-Nosotras no queríamos esto. Tampoco queríamos que murieras y aún así viniste a Magnolia sabiendo eso. Y la razón más grande por la que has hecho todo esto es por el hombre que amas y tu hermana que igual amas.

Alce una ceja al ver como comenzaba a llorar. Con torpeza abrazó a Ultear, que aún estaba inconsciente.

-Yo también te amo, Erza. Ultear igual te ama demasiado.-Sus lagrimas dejaban rastro en su rostro.-Si estás en un mundo de amor, ¿qué te obliga a actuar así?

-Todo es una ilusión.

-¿De qué hablas?

-No es algo que alguien como tú pueda entender.-Dije con desprecio.

No tenía porque dar explicaciones a un montón de humanos como ellos. Alguien que no podía comprender la maldad y la bondad como yo, era vulnerable a su lado desconocido. Incluso era vulnerable a lo que ellos mismo no sabían que tenían.

Era el problema principal que tenía hacía el mundo. De cualquier lado que poseyera, de las mil maneras que pensara, siempre era lo mismo y a lo único que podía concluir; El mundo estaba siendo consumido por la falsa bondad y maldad que existía.

Lo predecible de la vida y de las mismas acciones que nos marcaban como humanos, hacían que todo fluyera de manera típica.

-Hablas igual que una hechicera, Erza.-Habló Makarov molesto.-El mismo desprecio que salé de ellas ahora lo veo reflejado en ti. Tus mismos aires de superioridad y arrogancia me son una completa vergüenza para mí.

-¡Cállate Makarov Dreyar!-Grité con coraje.

Todos, incluyendo a Jellal se sorprendieron por la manera tan elevada en la que mi magia había comenzado a crecer. Era casi tan poderosa como la verdadera magia de Minerva...no, era mucho más poderosa que la misma magia de Minerva ahora. Crecía conforme los segundos pasaban y la energía de todos los hechiceros podía sentirla perfectamente. También podía sentir la magia colosal oscura que poseía Jellal y efectivamente era igual a la magia de Minerva. No lograba encontrar pureza en su cuerpo, pero aún así mantenía la magia pura que le era característica y magia que la misma Mineverva se había encargado de crear en él. En cambio todos los que poseían magia pura y se encontraban a mi alrededor, se sentía su magia agotada a tal punto que ya no se podían mover.

-¡No te atrevas a dañar a Lucy, Erza!-Makarov intentó pararse para llegar con Lucy, pero paró de inmediato.

Con dolor toco su corazón y miró con miedo como su cuerpo no respondía a sus movimientos.

-Haz mejorado considerablemente.-Habló en mi oído Jellal.

Sonreí con sorna y deje el cuerpo de Lucy que se retorcía por el dolor a un lado. Había reducido mi hechizo en ella, dejándola respirar pesadamente.

-Deja de hablar de manera tan despreciable hacía los hechiceros, ¿qué te hace mejor que ellos, Makarov?

-Yo no...mató...por diversión.

Ignoré su comentario y me giré para ver a Jellal tan cerca de mí. Podía incluso sentir su calmada respiración en mi rostro, y sus serenos ojos tenían un toque de serenidad y maldad al mismo tiempo. Parecía más confiado que nada. En cualquier momento él había podido atacar a mí o a las personas que estaban a mi alrededor y antes habían sido importante para mí. Pero no lo hacía. Parecía saber que matándolos no me iba a provocar; porque la verdad es que deseaba simplemente matarlo por diversión a él y a todos.

-Entonces deja mostrar un poco mi diversión y lo que soy capaz de hacer para divertirme.-Miré a Jellal directamente a sus ojos verdes.-En cambio a ti, Jellal. Estás a mil años de alcanzarme. Puede que tengas la magia de Minerva y se haya desarrollado tantos años, pero no posees la verdadera magia oscura de un verdadero hechicero. Tú no eres nada aún.

Una sonrisa burlona apareció en sus labios. Llevó con lentitud su mano derecha a mi barbilla y me besó tranquilamente.

-Tu debilidad interna es lo que me hará ganar esta batalla.-Dijo separándose de mí y estando a escasos centímetros de mis labios.

Con la poca y escasa magia pura que tenía, la concentré en mi mano derecha y al momento en que Jellal se separo de mí y termino de hablar, lo golpeé en el vientre alejándolo de mí.

Usé la rapidez de mis piernas y salté varios metros lejos de él.

Jellal era un mago que usaba ataques a distancia, también que podía manipular su propia magia para que diera rapidez y agilidad a su cuerpo. Un mago temible como enemigo, pero aún teniendo esa leve desventaja, aún podía contraatacar.

-¡No perderé ante ti, Jellal!

Mi magia oscura comenzó a materializar una espada de color negro. Alrededor de la espada se podía sentir las maldiciones que corrían en ella y el poder que inundaba su materia. Era pesada de utilizar, debido a que se podía decir que no tenía un cuerpo físico en sí, pero al estar construida de magia oscura ésta era lo que le daba la forma física y el peso físico de ella.

Segundos después de que la espada se formara, Jellal apareció atrás de mí, con la rapidez de su "meteoro" y trato de golpearme con sus puños llenos de magia en la espalda, pero antes de que me tocara giré de manera inmediata para que sus puños y mi espada se encontraran. Un vendaval de poder sacudió nuestro alrededor, haciendo crujir los escombros de alrededor.

Antes de que reaccionara, eleve la espada y la lleve directo a su pecho para matarlo, pero nuevamente había utilizado su meteoro. Había reaccionado demasiado rápido, y por su misma velocidad lo había perdido de vista. Incluso no podía sentir del todo su magia. No estaba cercar.

Analizando el hecho de saber que no estaba cerca, abrí los ojos impresionada y me di cuenta de algo.

El cielo.

Voltee para arriba y note que siete pilares de luz se estaban alineando en forma de una constelación. Conocía perfectamente el ataque que iba a utilizar.

-¡Grand Chariot!-Gritó para que el ataque cargara.

Sabía la magnitud de ese ataque y su rango de distancia. Me atacaría de una u otra forma.

Sonreí con gracia y cuando el ataque fue lanzado, tomé con fuerza la espada y me paré en forma recta. Tenía segundos para evitar que ese ataque me diera.

Pensé de manera inmediata en todas las veces que había practicado la magia pura, aún poseyendo magia oscura. Ambas eran por completo lo contrario y para complementar una magia definitiva, se tenía que complementar. Deje que poca magia oscura saliera de mi cuerpo y al momento en que el ataque de Jellal estuvo por darme, este se repelió junto con la leve magia que había sacado de mi cuerpo. Había hecho que ambas magias se complementaran.

Jellal al igual que los demás observadores quedaron impresionados al ver eso.

-Puede que seas fuerte, Jellal. Pero te falta la experiencia que yo poseo y que Zeref me otorgó.

-No seas tan arrogante, Erza.-Dijo con indiferencia.

-No es arrogancia mi amado.-Sonreí con maldad.-Sólo es la realidad.

Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios y unos tentáculos de color morado con manchas rojas comenzaron a salir del suelo. Los tentáculos tomaron cada extremidad de mi cuerpo. Al momento en que estos hicieron contacto con mi piel, ésta comenzó a quemarse.

Gruñí ante el daño que me estaban haciendo.

Jellal había aterrizado con elegancia en el suelo y con esa misma elegancia comenzó a caminar hacía mí. Ante mis malas sospechas, y aún sin soltar la espada, corté uno de los tentáculos que sostenía mi brazo derecho, para querer hacer lo mismo con el otro brazo y mis otras extremidades. Pero antes de poder dirigir mi mirada a mi brazo izquierdo, una fuerza impedía que mi brazo derecho se moviera.

Sin darme cuenta Jellal se encontraba en frente de mí, mirándome con superioridad. Su mano se dirigió a mi barbilla y su rostro se acercó al mío de manera en que ambos quedábamos a escasos centímetros de tocar nuestros labios.

-Te olvidaste de un pequeño detalle, Erza.-Habló de manera fría.-Tengo la magia de Minerva en mi cuerpo y soy un sucesor del mismo mal. Como tal tengo control absoluto de todo el mal que nos rodea.

Mis ojos se abrieron al notar sus intenciones.

Fruncí el ceño molesta, muy molesta.

-Arroja tu espada.-Me ordenó.

Tenía que pensar de manera rápida si no quería que me matara de manera tan sencilla.

-He dicho que la arrojes.-Sin pensarlo vi una pared y arroje la espada oscura haciendo que se clavara en la misma pared.-Perfecto. ¡Mis demonios, ataquen! ¡Destruyan todo lo que sea una amenaza para mí!

-¡No lo hagas, Jellal!-Gritó el maestro al ver la seriedad del asunto.

Había un número exagerado de demonios afuera. Un exagerado número de demonios que antes obedecían a Minerva. Un exagerado número de demonios que antes habían sido magos puros y que eran mucho más fuerte que los mismos magos puros.

Segundos después de que Jellal gritó éso, miles de ataques comenzaron a escucharse dentro de Magnolia. Los ataques se habían intensificado y hacía que los gritos fueran mucho más desgarradores que antes. Seguramente esos mismos demonios se habían hecho mucho más fuertes con toda la magia que Zeref había liberado al momento de su despertar.

-Yo también absorbí la magia de Zeref.-Hablé en susurro.-Yo también entrené con Zeref. Yo también soy una hechicera. ¡No me subestimes, maldito!

Y como sí mi mismo coraje hubiera reaccionado. Los tentáculos se pusieron a mi merced, liberándome.

Al momento de liberarme este mismo intento tomarme del cuello, pero mi misma magia no le había permitido tocarme.

Conté mentalmente a todos los demonios que habían afuera.

El cambio comenzaba hacerse notorio. Mi cabello escarlata se había puesto de un color negro opaco y mi ojo visible también. Unos leves colmillos comenzaron a salir de la comisura de mis labios y con fuerza unas alas salieron de mi espalda. Mi piel se estaba poniendo de un color opaco y sin vida.

-Después de todo, yo soy la última hechicera real de este asqueroso mundo.

Mi mirada fría paró a donde estaban los demás.

-Tú eres sólo un simple impostor.-De manera inmediata volé a lo más alto de castillo y me concentré susurrando unas palabras.-Mis queridos demonios, mis queridos brujos y hechiceros. Ustedes son incapaces de recibir ordenes de un simple humano con aires de hechicero. Por eso yo, Erza Dreyar, seré su gobernante. La única que hará que este mundo tan dividido sea solo de nosotros. Por eso, dejen que yo los gobierne y acaten las ordenes de la última hechicera real.

Los demonios, hechiceros y brujos dejaron de pelear al momento en que escucharon mis palabras en sus mentes. Había podido entrar sólo en sus mentes.

Al momento de hacer eso, todos ellos dirigieron su mirada al castillo.

-¡Yo soy su nueva ama!

Cada individuo que poseyera magia oscura comenzó a mostrar sonrisas aún más terribles que antes e incluso podía sentir sus inmensas ganas de matar. Yo era su nueva gobernante y ellos me habían aceptado.

Nuevamente comenzaron a pelear, pero ahora atacando con muchas más sed de venganza.

Aún estando en lo alto del castillo, dirigí mi vista a donde antes se encontraban Jellal y los demás y noté como los demonios derrumbaban lo que quedaba de añicos.

Mi padre al ver a los demonios entrar a esas partes, se paró con dificultad. A su lado Gildarts, Natsu y Gray hicieron lo mismo, dando sus últimos alientos para proteger a las personas que se encontraba atrás de ellos y amaban. Un acto realmente patético.

Jellal miró con indiferencia como los demonios se lanzaban a él, matándolos sin mucho esfuerzo.

Minutos después de que todos los magos con magia pura, tanto como Jellal, se encontraban luchando con cualquier ser de magia oscura. Miré con satisfacción ese hecho, pero algo hizo que mi corazón se acelerará.

Era demasiado la magia que habitaba en Magnolia que lo había llamado.

Se encontraba cerca, más cerca de lo que podía imaginar. Ese era un hecho que no tenía previsto en el largo y corto tiempo que tenía de vida. Era un hecho que simplemente iba a destruirme.

-Tú también lo sentiste.-Habló Jellal atrás de mí.-No permitiré que te maté él. Soy yo el que tiene que terminar con tu vida.

Con delicadeza me voltee para quedar ambos frente a frente. Nuestra pelea no había terminado y a pesar de que me había convertido en una hechicera real por completo, aún me sería difícil encargarme de él.

-¿Quieres pelear aún sabiendo lo que viene?-Pregunté tranquila.

-Él no tiene interés en mí.

-Bien.

Y sin esperar a que ambos optáramos nuevas posiciones de pelea, nos alejamos a varios metros de ambos. Un rayo oscuro comenzó a concentrarse en su mano y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, éste me atacó, lanzándome a varios metros de distancia, pero aún estando en la parte más alta del castillo de Magnolia. Con un poco de dolor me recuperé, y sin perder tiempo levante mis manos y las deje caer pesadamente.

Sentí como mi magia pasaba por lo que era el castillo y como se adentraba al mismo castillo. Dirigí esa misma magia a donde creí que se encontraba Jellal y deje que la misma magia se dirigiera hacía arriba para tocar el cuerpo de Jellal.

-Somnus.

Al momento en que invoqué mi hechizo, supe que Jellal había perdido la movilidad de su cuerpo.

Me dirigí a donde él se encontraba y lo vi viendo demasiado molesto. Sin decir nada, lo golpee en el estomago, haciendo que se quedara sin aliento.

-Filiu.

Ante mi hechizo provoqué que varias sombras salieran de nuestros alrededores. Todas las sombras que aparecían se centraron en Jellal y comenzaron a entrar en su cuerpo. Al principió miró indiferente el hecho de que no sentía absoluto dolor, pero segundos después abrió sus labios dejando un grito ahogado. Su frente había comenzado a sudar y su cuerpo a temblar.

-¿Qué...qué es ésto?-Me preguntó con dificultad.

Por el dolor no pudo mantenerse en pie, por lo que sus rodillas fueron lo que lo sostenía.

-Mis subordinaros o mejor dicho...mis hijos.

Una sonrisa de medio lado adorno mi rostro y con un látigo que mi magia oscura materializo, hice que los brazos de Jellal quedaran tan cerca que los amarré con la magia materializada.

-¿Te es familiar esto?-Pregunté con rencor.

No esperé a que me respondiera, simplemente me acerqué para tomar su cabello y llevarlo hacía atrás con brusquedad mientras que veía sus muecas de inconformidad. Sin nada de tacto o delicadeza golpee su rostro con mi pie, haciendo que ciertas cantidades de sangre salieran de su nariz y su boca.

Dejé que mi hechizos se esfumaran, por lo que el cuerpo de Jellal cayó pesadamente, mientras que respiraba de igual manera.

-¿Es todo lo que tienes?

Su mirada furiosa se dirigió hacía mí y con determinación tomó mi cuello.

Lo miré indiferente.

-Fuerza oscura.

De inmediato una fuerza proveniente de él me llevó hacía arriba, jalando mi cuerpo con brusquedad en el aire. Traté de controlar esa fuerza, pero Jellal ya había llegado hacía mí y como tenía previsto, pateo mi abdomen para arrojarme con fuerza a la misma parte donde anteriormente estábamos, pero el impacto fue tan fuerte que hizo que mi cuerpo atravesara esa parte del castillo y me llevara hacía el interior.

Me paré sin ninguna dificultad y esquive un rayo celestial de él.

-Tu cuerpo es muy resistente.-Hablé a la nada.-Es algo de lo cual debes estar orgulloso.

Esquive nuevamente una gran cantidad de rayos celestiales que estaban entrando hacía el castillo, y con delicadeza, tomé con mis manos uno de esos rayos. Este permaneció en mi mano, pero la estaba quemando por la intensidad del poder mágico. Antes de que tuviera un daño más grave a mi piel, hice que el rayo de color dorado cambiara a un color negro, para lanzar este mismo a donde provenían todos los rayos.

Al parecer apenas había logrado esquivar mi rayo, ya que escuché su caída en la parte más alta del castillo.

Me impulsé con mis alas hacía donde estaba Jellal y antes de tocar el techo, lo rompí. Él igual predijo eso ya que se movió justo a tiempo antes de que el ataque también le diera a él.

Quedamos en frente el uno del otro y nos impulsamos hacía cada uno para comenzar una pelea física. Su muño iba directo a mi rostro, pero con mi mano derecha lo tomé y lo aventé de espalda, al mismo tiempo que el aprovechaba y tomaba mi tobillo para hacer que yo igual cayera.

Con un rayo de luz celestial atravesó una ala mía.

-¡Ahh!-Grité de dolor al sentir que ya no podía mover esa ala.

-¡Muestra más de ti, Erza!

En ese momento se paró con rapidez y se dirigió hacía mí con intenciones homicidas, pero me rodee del mismo fuego que había hecho que Magnolia quedara rodeada.

Un momento.

Abrí los ojos totalmente sorprendida. En mi corazón había sentido una especie calor que antes no había sentido. Como si este llenara por completo mi cuerpo y alma; dejando una tranquilidad sorprendente en él.

¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿Qué era lo que sentía?

Traté de ignorar esa calidez y noté como Jellal igual estaba confundido.

¿Él estaba sintiendo lo mismo que yo sentí en ese momento? No podía saberlo con seguridad, y no quería arriesgarme a saberlo. Antes de que este regresara en sí, hice el mismo hechizo "Somnus" para impedir que se moviera. De manera inmediata él sintió el hechizo en él y me miró con indiferencia.

Me paré y quité las llamas de a mi alrededor para caminar hacía su cuerpo interne.

Levante mi puño para ahora darle en el rostro, pero antes de poder golpearlo, nuevamente lo sentí demasiado cerca. Ignoré el hecho de que quería golpearlo y miré hacia el horizonte. El cielo estaba de un color oscuro, mostrando el humo del fuego que antes estaba prendido en varios lugares de Magnolia. La lluvia se había detenido y un aire gélido comenzó a sentirse.

Estaba más cerca de lo que imagine.

Mis pensamientos hicieron que me distrajera y liberara a Jellal de mi hechizo, por lo que de manera inmediata tomó mi cuello y se impulso con su meteoro para llevarme a la entrada principal del castillo, que se encontraba destruida.

Con fuerza en mi pierna derecha lo separé lo más posible de mí y de igual manera tomé su cuello. Ambos nos mirábamos retadores, sin soltar un poco nuestro agarre.

-Que manera tan comprometedora.-Sonreí con arrogancia.-¿Quién saldrá vivo? ¿Tú o yo?

-¿Por qué no lo descubrimos?

Cubrió su mano libre de magia oscura al igual que yo. Una mano de cada uno se encontraba presionando el cuello del otro, mientras que la otra se encontraba amenazando el pecho de cada uno.

-Él no tardará en llegar y para entonces todos aquí estarán muertos.-Me dijo con voz calmada.-Incluso tú.

-¿Sugieres que me deje matar por ti en lugar de que él me mate?

-Sugiero que huyas de aquí.

Abrí los ojos impresionada, pero caí en cuenta de algo.

-¡No seas idiota!-Grité molesta.-¿Quieres que crea que te preocupas por mí?

-Siempre me he preocupado por ti.-Comentó con sinceridad.-Crees que no me di cuenta que la magia que libero Zeref manipuló tu corazón. Todo lo que has hecho es una simple manipulación de la magia oscura de Zeref.

-Es cierto.-Sonreí con gracia.-Puede que Zeref me haya hecho actuar así antes de su muerte, pero en estos momentos estoy siendo yo, Jellal. Y lo que soy es lo que Minerva no pudo ser. No soy un ser de corazón blando. Yo no tengo dudas en matarte como tú a mí sí.

-¿Entonces por qué no me matas?

Fruncí mis labios frutada. No sabía por qué no podía matarlo de una vez. No sé por qué sentía aún bondad en su corazón. Yo era la débil de mente. Había liberado por completo todo mi ser e incluso era una hechicera real por completo y aún así dudaba de poder matarlo realmente. ¿Ambos nos estábamos arrepintiendo?

¿Era ese anterior calor que había sentido?

Se me hacía imposible que eso haya hecho cambiar de parecer el propósito de Jellal e incluso el mío. Anteriormente ambos nos atacábamos a matar, pero ¿eso se había esfumado? Incluso en dolor físico que sentía en los costados, en mis alas, en todos mis músculos había disminuido. No podía descubrir qué estaba pasando por mi mente...por mis verdaderos sentimientos.

-Yo sé tu propósito en la vida. Sé por qué te fuiste de tu Reino y sé que buscaban tú y Zeref.

-¡¿Qué sabes tú?!-Grité molesta.

Él no sabía nada. Él no sabía todo lo que Zeref sufrió por tantos siglos y él no sabía lo que yo había provocado. Él seguía sin saber nada y sólo hacía suposiciones irreales que posiblemente su misma mente creaba para jugar con él.

-La unión de los mundos.-Comentó indiferente.-Ese es tu propósito en la vida. No sé si sólo sea yo, pero ahora puedo sentir lo que buscaba Zeref en realidad.

¿Qué estaba haciendo la magia de Zeref en nosotros? Toda la magia que absorbimos estábamos por una u otra razón compartiendo sus motivos en esta vida. Aún después de que haya muerto intentaba sacarnos a todos del mundo donde estábamos estancados.

Era él el que nos había hecho sentir tal calidez y que nos estaba pasando cada idea y cada cosa que sintió en vida. Nos estaba mostrando el camino que quería seguir y ahora cada ser que había absorbido su magia, compartía todo éso. Algo que sólo le pertenecía a él; y ante eso no podía. No podía ante su gran voluntad por más fuerte que fuera.

¿Por qué estaba afectando tanto a mi persona? ¿Qué tan poderoso era Zeref para que incluso así siguiera influyendo tanto en las personas?

¡No debía dejarme controlar por él! No estando ya muerto.

Deje que la magia que había en mi mano se fuera desvaneciendo y solté el agarre de Jellal; él hizo lo mismo, de manera en que ambos estábamos liberados.

No podía ante la petición de Zeref. Simplemente no podía.

El ser que era conocido por el creador de la oscuridad, me estaba llevando a la luz.

Caminé, dejando atrás a Jellal. Me adentré al castillo y noté como todo estaba destruido. Los cuerpos de antiguos ayudantes de la casa, como hechiceros estaban tirados sin vida.

No tenía más motivo para atacar a alguien más. Me había quedado sin fuerzas y sin voluntad.

No sentía la magia de Jellal, seguro se había alejado o se había ido. Tampoco ya estaba interesado en mí, simplemente ya no estaba interesado en nada. Quería ir con toda mi familia, pero no podía después de todo. Los había atacado de la misma manera que había atacadoa la persona que más amaba. Aunque ellos no sabían que yo no era la que los atacaba. Aunque ellos no sabían que no buscaba eso. Aunque ellos ya nunca me volvieran a perdonar.

Me habían dado tantas oportunidades que ya no merecía una más. Pero tampoco podía dejar el cometido de Zeref y mucho menos ahora que él ya estaba muerto. Aún podía terminar mi misión y después juntarme con Zeref.

Nuestro cometido era simplemente hacer notar a los seres con magia que no eran diferentes. Que no había, ni existía ninguna lucha por el poder. Porque simplemente nadie era diferente de nadie.

Las guerras que se habían creado desde tiempos inmemorables eran simples estupideces. Porque no necesitaban ellos poder si se tenían a unos mismos. Después de todo, todos seguíamos siendo humanos que compartían buenos y malos sentimientos. No había diferencia de magia, porque ambas se complementaban. No había diferencia entre hechiceros y magos puros. No existía la monarquía y no existían la sangre real en los hechiceros. Todos compartíamos una misma igualdad que la avaricia por el poder hizo que se olvidara.

Caminé mirando todo el castillo destruido. Yo ya no pertenecía más a ese lugar.

Los cuadros de mis antepasados se encontraban tirados y rotos. Llegué a un cuadro en especial, para verlo sin expresión en el rostro; al momento en que vi los ojos de la persona en el cuadro, mi corazón comenzó a doler, como si de una advertencia tratara de avisarme.

Mi padre.

Con miedo en mi rostro, corrí por los largos pasillos, tratando de llegar a lo que era el jardín interior. Exactamente donde había dejado a mi familia antes de comenzar la verdadera pelea con Jellal

Me acerqué con torpeza -siendo que mis alas ya no reaccionaban a las ordenes que les daba- y quedé helada ante lo que vi. Mi corazón se había acelerado y mis pensamientos se habían esfumado. Ahora era cuando debía de tomar cada una de las responsabilidades que me quedaban asumir.

Todos alrededor estaban formando un circulo alrededor de dos personas en especial. Alrededor de ellos había una gran cantidad de demonios y brujos muertos.

Sus lagrimas las podía sentir como si fueran las mías. Su dolor lo podía sentir como si fuera mi dolor. Su rencor lo podía sentir perfectamente.

Un rugido de dragón inundó el cielo oscuro.

Acnologia había llegado a Magnolia, trayendo con él la verdadera destrucción que Zeref tanto temía.

Todos miraron con miedo el cielo, viendo como a lo lejos se encontraba volando Acnologia.

En el momento en que ellos estaban volteando, pude notar a las dos personas que yacían muertas en el frío suelo. Ultear y Makarov.

-No.-Susurré con miedo.-¡No!

La tierra se comenzó a elevar e incluso las grandes rocas que habían alrededor. Otro rugido del Dragón hizo que todos le prestaran atención con miedo, para aterrizar en medio de toda Magnolia; las personas que se encontraban por esos rumbos comenzaron a correr con desesperación, mostrando el miedo que sentían ante tal Dragón. Incluso intentaron salir con su magia de Magnolia, pero la barrera que había creado antes se los impedía.

Los reyes que seguramente habían venido a ayudar, la armada de Fiore, los Reinos vecinos y aliados. Todos se encontraban en el lugar que yo me había encargado de convertir en el campo de batalla. E igual todos iban a morir como hice que mi padre y Ultear murieran.

Me acerqué ignorando la impotente figura de Acnologia, pero todos me miraron con el ceño fruncido. Se pusieron en posición de defensa, pero sin ningún inconveniente los arrojé varios metros lejos de mi padre y Ultear.

-Lo lamento tanto.-Dije sin sentimiento.-Nuevamente me vuelvo a equivocar.

Sus rostros estaban pálidos y serenos.

-Quería hacer algo imposible para la humanidad. Me dejé llevar por la oscuridad, dominando mis miedos y temores y gracias a eso los he perdido a los dos.

Natsu se levantó molesto, pero al momento de escucharme hablar se tranquilizó para caminar de manera lenta hacía mí.

-Quería el bien de todos y sabía que mi sola existencia era el motivo de la actual guerra. Quería lograr lo que mi madre tardó en darse cuenta y quería lograr lo que Zeref había luchado por tantos años.

-Erza.-La mano de Natsu se colocó en mi hombro.

-Todo ha sido culpa mía y como tal yo asumiré la última responsabilidad de ello.-Ignoré a Natsu y me levanté.

Tomé fuerzas de algún lugar y volé directamente hacía Acnologia.

Los hechicero, brujos, magos y humanos habían dejado de luchar, para ver con miedo la figura del temible Dragón que se encontraba observando todo con detenimiento. Me paré en frente de él y sus ojos me miraron directamente.

Todos tenían miedo. Tenían tanto miedo que habían olvidado la verdadera razón por la que habían llegado. Incluso yo sentía demasiado miedo.

Otro rugido por parte de Acnologia se hizo presente. Con agresividad movió su cola hacía donde yo me encontraba, haciendo temblar el suelo por el impacto.

Fruncí el ceño. No dejaría que viera lo mucho que me intimidaba.

-¿Quieres la fuente de magia de este lugar?-Pregunté con una voz demandante.-Pues debes de tener en cuenta que yo soy la fuente de magia de este lugar ahora. Así que soy yo lo que realmente quieres.

Su rugido provoco que me arrastrara del lugar donde estaba.

-¡Lárgate de aquí Acnologia!¡Zeref está muerto gracias a mí, así que si quieres matar a alguien soy yo!

Una pata se coloco en frente de mí y agacho su cabeza para queda a mi altura. Ese Dragón tenía sed de sangre, y sobretodo la sangre de Zeref.

-¡Altaris!-El grito de Jellal se escuchó a lo lejos.

Una enorme bola oscura fue lanzada directamente hacía Acnologia. Incluso podía decir que era el ataque más fuerte que jamás había sentido de Jellal. A cualquier humano lo podría haber matado con tal ataque, pero aún así no iba a ser suficiente para dañar a Acnologia.

El impacto chocó en la enorme pata de Dragón, haciendo que éste dirigiera su mirada ahora hacía Jellal.

Jellal se encontraba junto con Wendy, Levy y varios integrantes de Fairy Tail.

Podía sentir que su magia oscura no había disminuido, pero era seguro que ya tenía la mayoría de su consciencia con él mismo. Todos los del gremio se estaban preparando para atacar, mostrando hostilidad hacía la enorme criatura. Por otro lado, también sentía la gran cantidad de magia que provenía del corazón de la armada real y de los Reyes que se habían posicionado junto a mí.

-Reina Erza, es un honor volver a pelear con usted.-Comentó con voz cansada el Rey del Reino Aster.-A decir verdad nunca dude que usted fuera tan mala como muchos decían que lo era.

-Gracias...

-¡Maldito Dragón!

Un grito bastante conocido para mí hizo que resonara por toda Magnolia.

Voltee hacía mi izquierda y a muchos varios metros se encontraba Natsu y a su espalda venía Happy volando. Su mirada cansada no se daba por vencido e incluso podía sentir su alma arder. Acnologia pasó de su mirada que se posaba en Jellal, para mirar a Natsu y soltar un fuerte rugido.

-¡Tú fuiste el maldito que mató a mi padre!.-Lagrimas de coraje salían de sus ojos.-Sólo por esa razón yo acabaré contigo.

El enorme Dragón tomó eso como un reto y emprendió vuelo hacía arriba para quedar sobre toda Magnolia. Sus grandes alas comenzaron a sacudirse, haciendo que los escombros de casas salieran volando. Las personas que se encontraban a los alrededores trataban de tener cuidado de no ser golpeados por algún objeto que el enorme Dragón hacia mover con sus impotentes alas.

-¡Todos los humanos sin magia huyan de aquí!-Gritó el Rey del Reino de Aster.

Al igual que él, todos los Monarcas aliados -los cuales eran pocos- se posicionaron a lado mío y de Natsu, mostrando la protección que darían hacía todas las personas que se encontraban atrás.

-¡No se metan en esto, ancianos!-Nuevamente gritó Natsu.-Este maldito Dragón es mío y no permitiré que nadie se meta.

-No seas idiota, Natsu.-Habló Gray colocándose a un lado de él.-Esta cosa es demasiado para ti solo.

-Nosotros también somos tus aliados, mocoso.-Habló un Monarca.-Esto dejo de ser personal. Estamos en una guerra.

Me posicione dándole la espalda a Acnologia, mirando hacía todas las personas, magos y brujos que se encontraban aún en ese territorio.

-¡No!-Grité con una voz demandante.-¡Esto dejo de ser una guerra para todos!

En ese momento de distracción e indiferencia hacia Acnologia, lanzó un rugido de Dragón hacía mi persona. A pesar de que su ataque no había sido lo suficiente para cargar y eliminar toda Magnolia, era lo suficiente para matarme a mí y a todos los Monarcas que se encontraban a mi alrededor. Voltee mi cuello un poco para esperar el ataque; los Monarcas miraban sorprendidos y cerraron sus ojos esperando su muerte sin poder evitarla.

-¡No lastimarás a más personas, Acnologia!-Gritó el maestro Gildarts.

Con toda la fuerza que su cuerpo y alma tenía, desvaneció el ataque de Acnologia que iba directo hacía nosotros. El ataque cayó como si de simple agua tratara, dejando al maestro agotado. Sus rodillas temblaban al punto que dejó de poderse mantener en pie, quedando de rodillas y mirando con cansancio como su magia había hecho que el ataque de Acnologia se desvaneciera. Pero no estaba conforme, ya que sabía que ese era un ataque demasiado básico, que sólo una persona con tal nivel podía desvanecer.

Otro rugido de este hizo que prestáramos atención ante él. Ahora éste era mucho más fuerte que los anteriores, mostrando lo molesto que se encontraba.

Nuevamente comenzó a cargar su nuevo rugido de Dragón.

-¡Happy y Charle!-Llamó Levy a los exceeds

Charle había llegado justo a tiempo, trayendo con ella a Lucy que se veía que difícilmente se podía mover. A su lado también estaba Juvia, Laxus y Kagura. Todos en mal estado, menos Kagura que se veía atemorizada ante lo que veía.

-Tomen a todos los civiles y niños que vean.-Ordenó Levy.-¡Freed, crea unas runas alrededor de los Monarcas y Erza! ¡Natsu, Gray y Jellal distraigan al Dragón!

Los exceeds asintieron volando de manera inmediata hacía los alrededores buscando a los civiles que podían estar cerca.

Había entendido el punto de Levy. Podía funcionar, pero teníamos que conseguir un mayor número de magos que ayudaran ya que con eso no podíamos lastimar a ese enorme Dragón.

Voltee nuevamente hacía los Monarcas, mirándolos con decisión.

-Monarcas, por favor utilicen la magia que les quede y ataquen a Acnologia.-Les pedí seria.-Es muy seguro que primero nos quiera matar a todos nosotros. Ustedes mismos tienen una magia increíble que sólo eso puede asegurarnos la victoria, por favor, ayúdenme una vez más.

-Entendemos, Reina Erza.

-Necesitamos poco tiempo, pero estaremos listos.

Asentí y camine hacía atrás de ellos.

-¡Todos los seres que posean magia no huyan y escuchen!-Grité lo más alto posible, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.-¡Olviden la malditas diferencias que tienen, porque justo ahora tenemos la verdadera amenaza hacía nosotros mismos y lo único que es posible matarnos sin piedad!

Podía sentir a todos los que tenían magia oscura escuchar mis palabras, más sin embargo no eran capaces de asomarse o mostrarse más interesados de lo que debían.

-¡Hemos luchado entre nosotros por una diferencia que no existía, y puede que justo ahora ustedes mismos crean que aún exista!-Apreté mis puños mostrando frustración.-¡Pero como verán, no hay diferencia! ¡Justo ahora mismo estamos teniendo todos el mismo miedo y la misma desesperación.! Todos nosotros hemos sufrido con todas estas perdidas, que desde un principio fueron innecesarias. Pueden tomar mis palabras o simplemente ignorarlas, pero cada uno de ustedes tienen aún algo por qué luchar y por qué vivir. Cada uno de ustedes son seres únicos que nadie puede arrebatar sus vidas de esta manera, como ustedes mismos no son nadie de arrebatar más vidas... ¡Así que levántense y luchen para proteger a sus personas y protegerse a ustedes mismos!

Natsu, Gray y Jellal se habían colocado a costados de Acnologia desde tierra y habían comenzado a concentrar sus ataques para lanzar hacía él. El maestro Gildarts y Lucy estaban juntos, mirando con temor como el ataque estaba a punto de terminar y sólo las mismas personas seguían dando lo mejor de ellas.

Mis ojos se abrieron por completo al ver que nadie había tomado mi palabra y de manera rápida me coloqué entre los Monarcas para crear una onda oscura fuera de las runas que nos protegían de Freed.

Los ataques de Natsu, Gray y Jellal se habían concentrado y estaban apunto de lanzarse hacía Acnologia. Los Monarcas también habían terminado, para sincronizarse todos al mismo tiempo y atacar al mismo oponente. El ataque era una hermosa combinación de colores y sensaciones, que viajaban a una velocidad impresionante y para terminar chocando, haciendo que nuestros corazones se pararan y nuestro cuerpos temblaran. Toda esa magia había provocado una enorme explosión, haciéndonos imposible ver lo que realmente ocurría.

Todo era una tensión inexplicable.

Un rayo de luz salió del enorme humo hacía los Monarcas y hacía mí.

Miré con terror el futuro ataque e incremente mi ola oscura para evitar un poco más el impacto.

-¡No, Erza!-Gritó con terror y desesperación Jellal.

Utilizando toda la velocidad que pudo, se dirigió hacía mí, adentrándose a la runas de Freed. Antes de que el ataque llegara, me abrazó con fuerza y se colocó de espaldas. El inmenso poder de Acnologia rompió sin problema las runas de Freed e igual pasó sobre mi ola oscura. Gracias a ésta bajo sólo un poco la velocidad e impacto del ataque.

Nos dio directo a los Monarcas, a mí y a Jellal.

Todo Magnolia se había iluminado de un color escarlata.

Al igual que Jellal recibí el impacto con todo su esplendor. Mostrándome un dolor inigualable. Abracé con fuerza a Jellal y él también apretó su agarre mostrando que nuestras vidas dependían de eso.

Mis músculos quemaban, haciendo que el dolor no me dejara pensar en nada más. Podía sentir como unas pocas costillas se quebraban y como la sangre salía de extremidades de mi cuerpo. De la comisura de mis labios igual salían grandes cantidades de sangre. Quería romper en llanto por el dolor y la desesperación que sentía. Pero no podía, no salía ninguna lagrima.

El rugido de Dragón de Acnologia había terminado y supuse que éste soltó un rugido normal por la vibración que se sentía alrededor, como si estuviera burlándose de todos nosotros. Sus alas se movieron con más fuerza, dejando que el humo que estaba alrededor saliera hacía otra dirección, mostrando como se encontraba la linea que él se había encargado de atacar.

Abrí con inmenso dolor el único ojo visible que tenía y miré con sorpresa lo poco que veía.

En la dirección recta que Acnologia había atacado, todo había sido borrado. No existía absolutamente nada más que nuestros cuerpos inertes.

Mis sentido del oído se había esfumado levemente y mi cabeza se encontraba mareada. No podía ver con exactitud lo que había alrededor, ya que en ocasiones sólo veía enormes manchas de color blanco. Podía escuchar a demasiada distancia, cómo todos nuestros amigos gritaban nuestros nombres. Traté de concentrar más mi vista, pero todo se movía.

Segundos después de seguir de la misma manera, mi sentido de la vista había comenzado a regresar con mayor exactitud y el mareo se había esfumado. Miré con temor como Jellal seguía abrazándome, pero su cuerpo no se movía.

Me traté de levantar con torpeza, pero seguía sin poder moverme.

Siendo lo único que podía hacer, me aferre a su cuerpo. Sí esa era mi último respiro, quería hacerlo abrazando a la persona que más amaba.

-Er...za.-Habló entrecortado Jellal.

Abrí mi ojo sorprendida.

-¿Je..llal?-Por fin las lagrimas salían de mi ojo.-Dime..dime que..que estás...bien.

-¿Es...tás bien?-Preguntó de la misma manera.

Con muy poca fuerza trato de levantarse, y lo logró. Al igual que él me levanté, aunque segundos después terminamos sentados en el frío suelo. Su cuerpo se tambaleó, pero antes de que cayera lo tomé. Su cabeza estaba recargada en mi hombro. La sangre que salían de sus labios estaban recorriendo mis hombros, dándome una sensación de frío.

-¿Por qué...lo hiciste?-Pregunté aún con el llanto.

-Porque te amo.-Dijo con seguridad.-No puedo imaginar...un mundo...sin la persona que más amo.

-Yo también te amo. Te amo y te amaré en esta y en otra vida.

Traté de decir eso corrido, aunque me había sido realmente difícil.

Con fuerza se separó de mi hombro, llevó sus manos llenas de sangre a mis mejillas y unió nuestros labios. Sin dudarlo correspondí ese beso tan lleno de sentimiento. Ese beso que necesitábamos él y yo desde hace largo tiempo. Ese beso que mostraba el amor que nos teníamos y que todo lo que había pasado seguía sin ser un impedimento hacía nosotros.

Había sido demasiado egoísta con él al pensar siempre sólo en mí. Pensar que mi muerte podía traer la paz que este mundo necesitaba para que los hechiceros y magos dejaran de crear más guerras. Nunca había pensado en como se hubiera sentido él. Como se hubiera sentido Lucy, Fairy Tail, Wendy, Levy...Ultear y mi padre.

Quería vivir. Quería vivir para estar con Jellal en todo momento.

Poder disfrutar del amor que me había negado yo misma desde hace demasiado tiempo.

-Te amo tanto, Jellal.-Dije entre el beso.-Quiero vivir contigo en este mundo mucho tiempo aún.

Nos separamos con lentitud ambos para vernos a los ojos.

Ambos mostrábamos el mismo cansancio, pero aún así eso no era impedimento.

-Yo también quiero vivir contigo en esta vida y en otra...Erza.

-¡Erza, Jellal, Monarcas!-Gritó con preocupación Gray.

Gray, Natsu, Laxus, Lucy, juvia, Levy y Wendy se acercaron lo más posible, mientras que Meredy cuidaba del maestro, con miles de lagrimas en sus ojos.

Ambos nos separamos con cansancio para ver como los Monarcas estaban tirados en el suelo, sangrando con la misma intensidad que nosotros y al igual que nosotros, con heridas que eran de gran magnitud. Los humanos con magia más poderosa del lugar estaban completamente derrotados. Y sabía perfectamente que las posibilidades de ganar era de uno de un millón.

-¡Dios mío, Erza!-Me abrazó llorando Lucy.-No quiero perderte a ti también, no quiero ver como me quedo sola en este mundo sin mi amada hermana.

Sus lagrimas habían tocado mi corazón e igual correspondí su abrazo llorando.

-Jellal, por favor no vayas a morir.-Igual dijo Wendy, abrazando con desesperación a Jellal.-Yo no sé que haría sin ti hermanito. Al fin vuelvo a estar contigo. ¡No quiero que te vayas de mi lado nunca más!

-Tranquila Wendy.-Mostró una sonrisa a su pequeña hermana para tratar de tranquilizarla.-Yo te protegeré en todo momento. No moriremos aquí, lo prometo.

-Eso fue muy estúpido, Jellal.-Reclamó Natsu, mirando con el ceño fruncido a Jellal.-Pero gracias, muchas gracias.

Este simplemente le sonrió.

Un nuevo rugido de Acnologia nos sacó de nuestro mundo. Por un leve momento dejamos de tomarle importancia, para pasar nuestros últimos minutos todos juntos. Diciendo las cosas que siempre quisimos y expresar los verdaderos sentimientos que teníamos.

Aterrizó en el suelo y con mucha más intensidad comenzó a cargar un nuevo ataque. Éste sería el definitivo. Las moléculas de magia que había alrededor se juntaron con mucha más rapidez, dándonos a entender que ese ataque sería lo suficiente para terminar con toda Magnolia sin problema alguno. Y seguramente un poco más lejos de Magnolia.

-Creo que aquí acaba todo, amigos.-Habló tranquilo Gray, mostrando una triste sonrisa.

-Juvia también lo cree.-Unas rebeldes lagrimas escapaban de los ojos de Juvia, aunque una sonrisa adornara su rostro.

-Creo que este es el adiós.-Dije igual con una sonrisa, mientras que las lagrimas seguían resbalando de mis mejillas.

Todos sonreímos, para esperar ese ataque mortal que acabaría con toda la vida que se encontraba ahí.

Era nuestro final, y todas las experiencias que teníamos se iban a quedar con solo aquello que alcanzamos. Cada respiro iba dedicado a alguna otra persona que anteriormente habían muerto enfrente de nosotros o por nosotros. Podía decir que me alegraba el saber que estábamos juntos por una última vez, y que ahora no estaba Minerva para atormentarnos. Saber que habíamos superado la oscuridad de nuestros corazones con lo cuál habíamos vivido demasiado tiempo. Y que una pureza característica de Zeref nos había marcado.

Al momento de simplemente esperar con mi ojo cerrado, sentí una cantidad colosal de magos. No podía identificar la magia oscura y la magia pura. Simplemente sabía que era magia y que esa magia se estaba revelando.

Miré sorprendida viendo como todos los hechiceros, brujos y magos se comenzaban a rebelar en contra de Acnologia. Sus ojos mostraban furia y sus almas ardían con intensidad. Era una gran cantidad todos ellos, y entre todos formaban una magia en particular. Una magia completa.

-¿Qué...qué es ésto?-Preguntó aturdida Levy.

-Nos importa un carajo nuestras diferencias, enana.-Habló un hombre de cabello largo y perforaciones en el rostro.-Magos o hechiceros moriremos si no hacemos nada. Y ten por seguro que éso no pasará hoy.

-Nosotros somos mucho más fuerte que este maldito Dragón.-Ahora habló un joven de cabello rubio.-Y la misma Reina Erza lo ha dicho, ¿verdad?

Lo miré sin comprender, entreabriendo mis labios.

-Espero que no haya rencores por el pasado.-Me sonrió de manera traviesa, para regresar su mirada al frente.

Recordaba levemente su voz, y aunque en el pasado me hubiera dado molestia al punto de querer matarlo, en esos momentos sólo podía agradecer de la bondad que su corazón por fin había conseguido adquirir.

-Descuida. No hay rencores.-Sonreí de medio lado.

-¡Falta poco para que ese siguiente ataque nos vaya a aniquilar!-Gritó Levy, comenzando a crear una nueva estrategia.-¡Todos los que usen magia ofensiva tienen que atacar al mismo tiempo a Acnologia! ¡Los de magia defensiva protejan a los de magia ofensiva! Si estabilizamos ese ataque es seguro que los restos de magia que queden en Acnologia nos dañen y no podemos permitir perdidas por eso. Los Monarcas están fuera de combate, así que sólo queda la magia de todos nosotros juntos.

-¡Yo puedo ayudar a la recuperación de los Monarcas!-Exclamó de manera inmediata Wendy.-Por favor, sólo denme un par de minutos.

Todos la miramos sorprendidos y asentimos orgullosos de la pequeña valiente que teníamos ante nuestros ojos.

Se sentó de rodillas y juntó sus manos entrelazándolas; cerró sus ojos para poder adquirir una mayor concentración y con una voz exageradamente baja susurraba unas palabras que no entendíamos.

Acnologia ante nuestro comportamiento se molestó y sin dejar de cargar magia, sacudió sus alas tratando de derribar nuestros cuerpos, los cuales con esfuerzo seguían ahí.

Todos los hechiceros y magos que usaban magia defensiva habían creado un escudo alrededor de todos los presentes. Era un poder sorprendente el que desprendían y que todos juntos formaban. Nunca había sentido nada igual.

No teníamos mucho tiempo.

Miré a Jellal directamente a los ojos y él me miró igual. Ambos estábamos igual de dañados, pero teníamos que dar un poco más de nosotros.

-¡No permitiré que nadie más muera, maldita sea!-El silencio se rompió por Lucy.

Quedé sorprendida al ver como todos los espíritus celestiales que poseía se colocaban a un lado de ella, juntando el poder de cada uno en el cuerpo de Lucy.

Sonreí con alegría al ver que había adquirido nuevos espíritus y como todos tenían la misma voluntad que ella.

Mi sonrisa se esfumó al sentir mi cuerpo más liviano y con más energía que antes. Una densa neblina de color verde se había esparcido, curando nuestras heridas superficiales y regenerando un poco más la magia que poseíamos. Éso parecía también ayudar a los hechiceros, ya que miraron sorprendidos como su magia se concentraba a mayor velocidad y mayor escala. Los Monarcas comenzaron a toser leves cantidades de sangre, y con movimientos lentos lograban pararse sin mostrar sus rostros, dejando sus brazos colgando.

-No sé qué está ocurriendo.-Habló uno de ellos sin mostrar su rostro.-Pero he de admitir que se siente muy bien.

-Wendy.-Susurró Natsu sorprendido.

Todos vimos como esa magia curativa salía de su cuerpo, pero también notamos como comenzaba a perder ella su propia magia. Nos estaba curando a todos con una velocidad impresionante.

Sonreí al ver la gran maga que se había convertido.

-¡Todos tenemos una última oportunidad!-Grité.-¡Utilicen toda la magia que les queda para atacar a Acnologia!

Sin ver los rostros de la mayoría, supuse que habían entendido. Faltaba poco para que finalizara el ataque de Acnologia, pero también faltaba poco para que nuestro mismo ataque terminara.

-Yo también ayudaré.

-¡kagura!

-Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, Erza.-Me miró indiferente.-Pero simplemente no puedo contra ti.-Dijo mostrando una sonrisa de medio lado.

Asentí y vi como se había posicionado para concentrar su magia en toda la magia que todos los demás se encargaban de concentrar. Miré que hacia su magia, pero al notar como se veía más ligera supuse que estaba ablandando la densidad de la misma magia para hacer que esta viajara a más velocidad. Cuando estrellara lo regresaría a la normalidad, dejando que el impacto original tomara más fuerza.

-Gracias por la magia que anteriormente me habías otorgado.-Una mano de Natsu se posiciono en mi hombro.-Me ayudo a mantenerme con vida, y mi cuerpo la ha comenzado a rechazar. No puedo mantenerla más en mi cuerpo, por éso quiero tu consentimiento para...

-Sé a lo que te refieres, Natsu.-Baje levemente el rostro.-Siéntete con la libertad de usarla.

-Gracias, Erza.

Se posiciono frente a mí y comenzó a drenar mi magia para dirigirla a donde se encontraba la magia de las otras personas. Una vez que mi magia se había juntado con el de los demás, el mismo comenzó a drenar parte de su magia. Un sudor de cansancio salía de su frente y sus manos que se encontraban extendidas temblaban. En cualquier momento caería, pero no mientras que no viera una victoria por parte de nosotros. Era un mago sorprendente. Con ayuda de Gildarts y mi padre, él había vencido a el mago más poderoso de toda la historia. Y aunque me costara aceptarlo, el matar a Zeref había traído una nueva esperanza a todo el mundo.

Jellal, con ayuda de Laxus se levantó e hizo lo mismo que Natsu. Todos estaban dando sus últimos alientos y si era necesario, drenarían toda la magia de su cuerpo. Convirtiéndolos en simples humanos.

-No utilicen toda su magia, por favor.-Les pedí en voz baja.

Los Monarcas levantaron su mirada furiosa e igual que los demás, juntaron su magia junto con todos. A pesar de estar terriblemente dañados, aún conservaban el valor de la vida. No les estaba importando drenar tampoco toda su magia, por el contrario, sabían que ellos eran fundamentales para asegurar una pequeña victoria.

-Falta poco, Erza-Me dijo Levy con cansancio.

Camine dirigiéndome al frente de todos.

El ataque de Acnologia había terminado, mostrando un inmenso rayo de poder dirigirse hacía nosotros. Todos los presentes asintieron y dirigieron toda la magia concentrada a donde se encontraba Acnologia. Ambos ataques habían chocado, haciendo que un vendaval de poder nos sacudiera a todos. Era lo suficientemente fuerte como para haber detenido el ataque de Acnologia, pero parecía como si el de él fuera a aniquilar el nuestro.

-¡No lo permitiré!-Grité dejándome caer de rodillas

A una velocidad impresionante dirigí gran parte de mi magia oscura a donde se encontraba el ataque de todos los presentes. Mi cuerpo de inmediato comenzó a mostrar mi forma normal. Mi cabello se había vuelto escarlata y mi ojo tomaba un colo marrón. Habían desaparecido todo rasgo demoníaco, dejando mi aspecto humano. El poder era tan inmenso, gracias a que en él aún quedaban rastros de la magia de Zeref.

Mi oscura magia se había juntado con la de los demás, dejando que el aspecto colorido fuera cubierto por una densa oscuridad. El ataque de Acnologia había comenzado a retroceder, dejando que el nuestro tomara más fuerza.

-¿Lo lograremos?-Preguntó con temor una voz.

-Está retrocediendo su ataque.-Dijo sorprendida otra voz.

-Tenemos oportunidad de ganar.-Nuevamente escuché.

Miré el ataque y a pesar de que aún ambos estaban muy iguales, faltaba solo un poco más de impulso.

-¡Ahhhhh!

El dolor en mi cuerpo había regresado. Los efectos de la curación de Wendy los había eliminado junto con parte de la magia que arroje. Pero aún no era suficiente y aunque costara mi último respiro, sabía que era lo único que podía quitar la igualdad de esos ataques.

Drenaría también mi magia oscura.

Comencé a dirigir el resto de magia que había en mi cuerpo, para dirigirlo a la densa magia oscura, perteneciente de todos nosotros. Era una cantidad leve, pero aún así haría la diferencia. Ambos ataques estaban siendo tan destructivos que incluso hacia quemar nuestra piel.

-No lo haga, Reina.-Me pidió el Rey del Reino Aster.

Esta se terminó de juntar y el ataque de Acnologia había comenzado a retroceder poco a poco. Todos miraban de manera tensa como esa leve cantidad había hecho la diferencia.

Acnologia parecía estar impactado al ver que su ataque estaba retrocediendo, así que elevo sus enormes alas, seguramente para escapar. Pero eso no pasó. Nuestro ataque había hecho que el de Acnologia se terminara de esfumar. La densa magia oscura había logrado eliminar el rugido de Dragón de Acnologia y con mucha más fuerza, se dirigió a su enorme cuerpo. El ataque dio con una elegancia irreconocible a aquella bestia. La tensión nos hizo ver qué había pasado realmente, mirando atentos como el cuerpo del Dragón era rodeado por una enorme capa de humo negra.

Los segundos más largos de nuestras vidas.

No podía mantenerme más, así que sin poder evitarlo caí al frío suelo.

Natsu también había caído.

Ensanche los ojos con terror al escuchar otro rugido por parte de él. Entre el denso humo, comenzó a asomarse levemente, mostrando como tenía graves heridas en su cuerpo y como su pata izquierda delantera, estaba demasiado dañada que apenas podía mantenerse. Pero aún así él seguía teniendo más poder que nosotros. Y más al ver el coraje que tenía en él.

Todos se encontraban impactados al ver que aún seguía en pie. Dando por hecho que no teníamos una victoria asegurada.

Una pata por parte de Acnologia se colocó unos varios metros delante de mí. Su densa sangre roja caía, dejando un rastro rojizo. Miré hacía sus ojos y noté como me miraba con odio, mucho odio. Era seguro que tenía la intención de matarme. Intenté pararme, pero ya no tenía fuerzas para nada. Ningún músculo de mi cuerpo respondían a lo que les pedía. Estaba derrotada para su gran esplendor.

Otra pata nuevamente se dirigió hacía mí, dejándolo mucho más cerca.

Sin quitar mi mirada de él, mostrando mi ceño fruncido y sin dejar que me intimidara. Parecía que lo había tomado como un reto, ya que aún con dolor, caminó aún más hacía mí.

A mi lado noté como cantidades de magia reposadas en cuerpo se movían. Dirigí mi vista a los lados y vi como todos los magos de Fairy Tail se habían puesto a mi lado. También los Monarcas, estando casados, se colocaron a un lado mío, extendiendo el número de personas a los lados. Lucy se colocó delante de mí y Jellal también -éste último aún mucho más cansado y dañado-.

-Gracias a todos.-Mostré una muy pequeña sonrisa a todos mis amigos.

Sentí otras cantidades de magia unirse y me sorprendí al ver como los hechiceros y brujos hacían exactamente lo mismo, mirando Acnologia con coraje. Éste simplemente paró su camino, mirando con mucho más coraje como todos se habían puesto nuevamente para enfrentarlo a lo que parecía ser nuestra propia derrota.

-¡Detén tu camino, maldito Dragón!-Gritó el joven de cabello largo y perforaciones.

-¡No dejaremos que nos derrotes así de fácil!

-¡Tú no puedes con nosotros juntos!

-¡Te venceremos, aunque ya no podamos movernos más!

El Dragón rugió fuertemente, pero al ver como todos lo seguían mirando con coraje, calló para dirigir una pata hacía atrás.

Los gritos de todos los presentes estaban haciendo que el Dragón retrocediera, y estos comenzaron a caminar hacía él, haciendo que el Dragón soltara unos cuantos rugidos, aún caminando hacía atrás.

-¡Tú ya no nos das miedo!

-¡Vete de aquí antes de que nosotros mismos te matemos!

Los poseedores de magia pura vieron sorprendido como los hechiceros y brujos nos protegían y sin desperdiciar tiempo, ellos también mostraron furia hacía Acnologia. Todos se juntaron para mostrar que éste ya no causaba ningún temor, haciendo que el gran Dragón retrocedía aún más de lo que retrocedía antes.

Jellal se quedó conmigo en todo momento, tomando mi mano con cariño. Natsu y Wendy que igual se encontraban cansados estaban juntos viendo con gran sorpresa como el Dragón trataba de escapar de la furia de todos los presentes. No podíamos creer que tal acto pasara. No podía creer que en realidad nos estuviéramos juntando para por fin alcanzar un bien común. Era algo hermoso. Algo que simplemente no podía expresar en palabras.

Sonreí feliz.

¿Podías ver ésto, Zeref? ¿Podías ver que tu meta estaba cumplida? Esperaba de corazón que sí. Que al fin había él logrado la unión de la que tanto esperábamos.

Ultear, Padre. Por fin lo estaba presenciando yo misma con mis ojos un acto inmemorable. Un acto que sólo había sido posible gracias a ustedes. Gracias a toda la valentía que habían tenido en vida.

Madre, Chelia. Ustedes fueron de las primeras renegadas que existieron en este mundo. Ustedes fueron las que me hicieron entender el verdadero valor de cada uno, y me sentía orgullosa de que yo haya aprendido tanto de unas hechiceras tan magnificas como ustedes. Unas hechiceras que nunca nadie se podrá comparar.

Abuelo Rob. Usted mismo en el corto tiempo que pasé con usted, me había mostrado tanto. Y a pesar de que usted sacrificó su vida para llegar a éste momento, no tenía palabras para un ser como usted. Que aún ante la rebelión que existía, no había dejado de creer en la verdadera bondad de los corazones que nos unía.

Gracias a todos ustedes que habían hecho ésto posible. Porque yo no he hecho nada. Yo sin ustedes nunca hubiera alcanzado lo que ustedes hicieron. Cada uno de ustedes iban a ser recordados como los verdaderos héroes y no por haber ganado una guerra. Por haber ganado la confianza que nos hacía falta a cada ser que estaba peleando aquí y allá afuera.

El enorme Dragón sacudió sus alas y volteo para alejarse de todos los seres que lo estaban amenazando. Con velocidad comenzó a tomar vuelo, no sin antes rugir por última vez y alejarse lo más posible de Magnolia. A lo lejos podíamos ver como Acnologia se perdía entre las nubes, y como había dejado parte de su sangre en Magnolia.

A pesar de sus heridas, estaba segura que iría muy lejos y que no querrá enfrentarse nuevamente al poder que nosotros poseíamos. Él era grande en tamaño y poder, pero nosotros juntos eramos mucho más fuerte en voluntad y él nunca podría ante éso. Era algo que no estaba preparada su existencia.

El silencio en Magnolia inundo, muchos aún sin creer lo que estaba pasando. Aún sin creer que habíamos escapado de las garras de la muere.

-¡Hemos ganado!-Exclamo felizmente un hechicero, levantando su mano.

Todos los integrantes de Fairy Tail levantaron su mano, mostrando únicamente el dedo indice y el dedo pulgar. Sus miradas de orgullo hacía tal hecho hacía que mi sangre se estremeciera de emoción.

Aún estando lastimada, levanté un poco mi rostro e hice la tan característica señal con mi mano de Fairy Tail.

Jellal, Natsu, Wendy, Lucy, Levy, Meredy, El maestro, Kana, Mirajane, Freed, Laxus, Kagura, Juvia, Gray, y el resto de los integrantes de Fairy Tail hacían lo mismo. Mostrando una esplendida sonrisa en sus bellos rostros.

Los Monarcas sonrieron cansados e hicieron exactamente lo mismo, uniéndose a nosotros. Los magos, hechiceros y brujos igual se unieron, aunque no sabían lo que significaba nuestra marca, sabían o entendían que era algo que ellos también compartían. Los civiles y niños que estaban llorando, igual levantaron sus manos, felices ante tales hechos por los que habían pasado.

Magnolia había quedado inundado de nuestro espíritu y el color escarlata de un nuevo amanecer nos bañaba a todos.

Había visto ese color escarlata en tantos lugares y por primera vez podía admirar su belleza. Podía decir que era el color más hermoso que jamás había visto.

-Esta es nuestra victoria, Reina Erza y Princesa Lucy.-Dijo con voz y ojos cansados el Rey del Reino Aster.

Ambas asentimos y nos miramos a lo lejos.

-A que es un color escarlata hermoso.-Me dijo en voz baja Jellal.-Tan hermoso como tu voluntad.

Sonreí ante sus palabras y tomé su mano.

-He de admitir que es el color más bello que he visto, pero al momento en que el cielo se inunde del bello azul, se verá aún más hermoso.

.

.

.

Habían pasado siete días desde tal acto memorable. Todos se encontraban ayudando a la reconstrucción de Fiore y todos los Reinos que habían sido parte de la conquista de Minerva.

Los hechiceros se habían quedado a ayudar a limpiar todos los escombros y los magos igual ayudaban a la nueva reconstrucción. Muchos se quedaban en el castillo, para pasar la noche; y aunque éste estuviera destruido, con la ayuda de todos lo habíamos hecho algo habitable para pasar noches y seguir trabajando. Los Monarcas seguían en Magnolia, ayudando lo más posible. Las armadas reales, junto a varios hechiceros habían dado la noticia a los demás Reinos que la guerra había terminado. Que no eramos más enemigos.

Obviamente muchos se negaron y siguieron peleando, pero al ver que sus compañeros negaban, no les quedó de otra que aceptar.

Me encontraba en el trono de mi padre, mirando como todos se juntaban a la noticia tan importante que estaba por dar.

Era una decisión que había tomado y la única que me haría permitir vivir en paz los restos de mis días. A mi lado se encontraba Jellal, el cual era el único que sabía de la noticia que quería darles.

Los hechiceros, brujos, magos y civiles estaban esperando ansiosos mis palabras al igual que los Monarcas. Lucy se encontraba a los costados, mirando sin entender lo que sucedía.

-Hemos pasado por tantas cosas que yo misma he sido responsable de un gran número de ellas-Hablé con voz demandante.-Muchas cosas las traté de evitar y gracias al sacrificio de grandes guerreros lo completé. Ahora mismo estamos todos aquí juntos, ayudándonos unos a los otros y eso es el sacrificio que más ha valido la pena. Ahora sabemos que no existe guerra entre nosotros y que podemos vivir con armonía. Que aunque la oscuridad siga aquí, nosotros estaremos para complementar esa oscuridad con nuestra luz. No podemos negar su existencia, pero no podemos permitir que se apodere de nosotros nuevamente.

Respiré profundamente y tomé la mano de Jellal. Él correspondió enseguida y me miró para darme ánimos.

-Por eso yo, Erza Dreyar, renuncio a mi puesto como Gobernante de Fiore.

**¿QUÉ HE HECHO?! NO PUEDE SER D: NI YO ME SIGO CREYENDO LO QUE HE CREADO TT-TT**

**Este capítulo sin duda alguna fue uno de los más inmemorables que he escrito y cada frase, joder, me hacía entrar en suspenso. Espero que igual a ustedes les haya hecho experimentar como a mí y que eso no haga que me quieran matar, por favor TT-TT**

**¿Qué les pareció la batalla final?¿habrá unoón por parte de todos? ¿qué pasará ahora? ¿Cómo murió Makarov TT-TT? ¿Los hechiceros dejaran que todo sea tranquilidad? ¿Por qué erza renunció? ¿Qué pasó en esos siete días? ¿qué habló con Jellal? **

**Diablos, aún no dejo de tener tantas preguntas x( espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y sin duda fue el más largo que he escrito. Realmente espero que no se decepcionen :( juro que di lo mejor para dar un final increible a todo lo que ha pasado y aún así no evito llorar al escribir ésto TT-TT**

**todo fue tan en shock que sigo sin creermelo. **

**Espero que realmente este capítulo les agrade y como siempre espero con muchas ansias sus comentarios sobre el capítulo, por favor, estos son muy importantes para mí :( los quiero mucho a todos y los espero en mi otra historia llamada **

**MONOTONÍA DEL CORAZÓN**

**TOTALMENTE JERZA**

**queda cada vez más poco para el final y no puedo evitar llorar TT-TT espero verlos a todos ustedes en el cierre de esta hermosa historia que ha sido mi primer trabajo y espero aún más que no me quieran matar :'v Jaja los amo a todos **

**ESPERO SUS REVIEWS Y QUE NO ME MATEN.**

**hasta el siguiente capítulo x) bye bye **


	30. Somos uno

**Hola chicos :DD ya por fin traigo el primer capítulo de este nuevo año. Espero que sus fiestas hayan sido muy buenas e IleyBriseo les desea un excelente año nuevo con muchos fics jerza por leer x) jajaja**

**Espero que este capítulo les guste tanto como los demás, y ojalá se hayan aclarado muchas dudas, porque yo soy perfecta para dejar dudaas x( **

**AGRADECIMIENTOS: **

**Ryuuran: Oh muchas gracias y me alegra que te haya gustado el anterior capítulo x) jejeje y muchas de tus dudas se verán por fin resueltas en este capítulo, ya que por fin se sabrá muchas cosas. Muchas gracias por ser de las personas que me siguen en mis dos historias y me alagas mucho x) Este capítulo igual espero que sea de tu agrado y que resuelvan todas tus dudas jejej**

**Hatobamu: Muchas gracias de verdad :'))) de verdad que me alegra que te haya gustado y por Makarov y Ultear **** todos los recordaremos. Jejeje muchísimas gracias y espero que este capítulo también te guste mucho. X) **

**Elenagm02: Muchas gracias y te entiendo perfectamente **** los fics se nos van de las manos por la escuela, pero nada como estar de vacaciones y llegar con grandes capítulo x) y perdonen **** sé que provoco muchos infartos, pero prometo que ya no daré tantos infartos (creo que no podré cumplirlo xD) en este capítulo tus dudas serán resueltas, y agradezco tus palabras :') espero que igual te guste mucho el capítulo.**

**Saku-chan: Muchas gracias y ofrezco una gran disculpa **** el haber dejado de publicar por mucho tiempo, hizo que perdiera muchos lectores, pero espero que cuando vuelva, se encuentren con un excelente final. De verdad aprecio tus palabras. :') y espero que este cap sea de todo tu agrado.**

**Espero con ansias sus comentarios y recuerden, este es el penúltimo capítulo de ESCARLATA. **** Y quiero cerrar esta historia con toda la inspiración que sus comentarios me dan.x) nos leemos hasta el siguiente capítulo y los dejo leer por fin xD**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo**

**Con amor: IleyBriseo.**

Somos uno.

La guerra que tanto había presenciado por fin terminaba y la calma llegaba. Después de tanto sufrimiento entre grupos, tantas disputas y tanto odio; todo eso había terminado para traer una tan anhelada paz.

Me quejé al sentir como el dolor se apoderaba de mi cuerpo. Al haber eliminado toda la magia de mi cuerpo, hacía que el dolor se sintiera mucho más penetrante y que las heridas que se encontraban abiertas, comenzaran a sangrar. Tomé mi costado, viendo como mi mano era manchada de un fuerte e intenso rojo, pero no le tomé importancia.

-Me alegra saber que estás bien, Erza.-Me habló una voz muy conocida para mí.

Dirigí mi mirada nublada hacía arriba y sus cabellos rubios danzaban con la oleada que el aire provocaba. Sus hermosos cabellos me hacían sentir que estaba viendo el amanecer más hermoso de todos, sobretodo acompañado del escarlata del cielo.

-Es hora de volver a casa.

Baje la mirada al recordar la muerte de mi padre y de Ultear. Quería decir algo al respecto, pero no tenía las palabras, ni la voluntad.

-Lo lamento tanto, Lucy.-Dije en voz muy baja.-Lamento todo el daño que te hice.

Mi mirada seguía viendo el destruido suelo, pero dentro del margen de todo lo que podía ver, sus rodillas se colocaron en el suelo. Sus cálidos brazos me rodearon y unos sollozos por parte de ella hacían que nuestros cuerpos se sacudieran levemente. Sin dudarlo correspondí el abrazo, dejando caer todo mi peso en ella. Confiando en que ella me sostendría.

-Tenemos que curar tus heridas.-Habló con la voz rota.-Si sigues perdiendo sangre te desmayarás.

Asentí para separarme de ella levemente.

Jellal que miraba todo con una sonrisa de medio lado, se colocó a un lado de mí. Ambos se encontraban parados, dedicando una fugaz sonrisa que para mis ojos no pasaron desapercibidos. Ambos estiraron un brazo para ayudarme a pararme. Sin pensarlo estiré mis brazos, para tocar las manos de ambos y pararme del frío suelo en el que había permanecido.

-Ha pasado tanto tiempo, Erza.-Se colocó atrás de mí Charle.

Voltee a verla sorprendida y sin poder evitarlo, la abracé. Sentía tanta alegría de poder verla nuevamente y ver que se encontraba bien al igual que Happy.

-Al final todas mis predicciones sucedieron.-Comentó orgullosa.-Y me alegra saber que esta destrucción traerá una nueva era.

-Sin ti nunca hubiera llegado a nada, Charle.-Le agradecí sin soltarla.-Gracias por haber cuidado de todos.

Vi como Charle iba a responder algo, pero la solté sin desearlo, mientras que mi cuerpo me indicaba que ya no podía sostenerse más en pie. Mi vista se estaba nublando, pero aún podía ver levemente.

Unos grandes brazos me sostuvieron al ver que iba a caer, para evitar que mi cuerpo cayera. Mi cuerpo había quedado entre su pecho y sus brazos, totalmente inmóvil por la carencia de fuerza y energía que tenía.

-Gracias.-Dije cansada.-Gildarts.

Una sonrisa salió de sus labios, mientras que veía como Gray tría cargando a Natsu que se había desmayado. Laxus también traía consigo a Jellal, que se veía igual o más agotado que yo. Los tres estábamos exhaustos y habíamos perdido mucha magia y sangre en las anteriores batallas.

-Tenemos que llevarlos con un médico.-Comentó el maestro observándonos con preocupación.-A estas alturas los tres ya están muy mal.

-Me encargué de buscar a Porlyusica en este tiempo.-La preocupación de Charle era notable.-Se encontraba en los calabozos y la liberé. Le sugerí que se quedara en el Castillo, ya que ahí estaría segura.

-¡No hay tiempo que perder entonces!

Con mi última fuerza, miré como todo se estaba quedando atrás. Los Monarcas se encontraban siendo atendidos por Wendy, mientras que los hechiceros y magos ayudaban a liberar entre los escombros los cuerpos muertos de las personas que yacían ahí. Los miembros de los gremios aliados ayudaban en brindar primeros auxilios a todas las personas que lo necesitaban.

Sin más, mi mente quedó en una completa oscuridad.

_-Gracias, Erza._

Mi corazón se sobresaltó y mis manos habían comenzado a temblar. Una sensación de completa pureza inundó mi ser, haciéndome sentir tan única. Mi cuerpo experimentaba un cosquilleo y mi mente se encontraba en un mundo blanco.

_-Fue duro, ¿verdad?_

Las experiencias adquiridas me habían hecho un ser mucho más poderoso, pero también más sensible. Al darme cuenta como había cambiado mi vida en estos años, me hacía darme cuenta de que mis antiguas ambiciones no eran nada comparadas a las que tenía ahora.

_-Pero nuestro propósito está hecho._

Y sólo me quedaba vivir mi vida. Vivir nuevamente y comenzar a visualizar lo que quería y lo que merecía. Me quedaba vivir por todos los que se habían ido y por los que seguían aquí.

_-Y sólo era cuestión de tiempo._

Pensar en las perdidas me hacía sentirme incompleta aún. Pero sabía que tenía mucho por proteger a las personas que amaba y a todo el Reino que amaba. Lucharía cada día por ellos y para la reconstrucción de un nuevo mundo.

_-Por todos nosotros. _

Por los que serán mañana. Por nuestra propia evolución personal quedaba sobresalir nuevamente del mundo tan primitivo en el que vivíamos. Comenzar nuevas ideas y nuevas reglas que nos permitiera nuestra tan esperada libertad.

_-Vive por ellos._

Y me había dado cuenta de que no se trataba de morir por las personas que amaba, más bien se trataba de vivir por ellos. Porque mi vida significaba la vida de muchas personas que simplemente no había notado.

_-Para hacer crecer esta época dorada. _

Alice Realight. Makarov Dreyar. Zeref. Ultear Milkovich. Chelia Blendy. Rob.

Todos los que habían muerto a manos de ideologías equivocadas, pedía porque cada uno de ustedes encontrara la paz en otro mundo. Y que sus almas descansaran después de una guerra personal en la que ustedes mismos vivían.

Esto era el adiós.

-_Adiós. _

Desperté del estado en el que me encontraba, para darme cuenta que me hallaba en alguna parte acostada. Llevé mis manos a mi rostro, y noté que una venda estaba tapando mis dos ojos, por lo que suspiré aliviada al saber que no había quedado ciega por el esfuerzo mágico que había hecho.

-¿Erza?-Escuché la voz temerosa de Meredy.

Voltee a donde suponía que se encontraba, y con un poco de esfuerzo traté de levantarme, pero el dolor en mis costillas seguía al punto en que el esfuerzo había sido en vano.

Meredy que se encontraba cerca, se me acercó para ayudarme y sentarme en la cama que me encontraba.

-Gracias, Meredy.

-Espera un minuto, Erza.-Comentó alterada.-Iré por Porlyusika. No te muevas de tu lugar y no hagas esfuerzos.

Asentí a lo que me decía, por lo que escuché como de manera inmediata se alejaba. Sus pasos se habían dejado de escuchar, mientras que el tiempo había sido mi única compañía en mi soledad.

El aire fresco de la habitación la podía sentir a la perfección, como también el gran ruido que se encontraba fuera de esta misma. Seguramente había un gran conflicto con todos los Monarcas ahora que no sabían que hacer o cómo proseguir. No podían irse a sus respectivos Reinos ya que quedaba la aclaración del mundo actual y lo que haríamos con los magos y hechiceros.

Ellos habían sido testigos de la ayuda contra Acnologia, por lo que no podíamos ignorar su caso. Ellos también merecían ayuda, como nosotros necesitábamos la ayuda de ellos.

Aun estando en el lugar donde me encontraba, comencé a mover mis manos para que éstas se volvieran mis ojos. La suave y fresca sabana de seda me indicaba que nos encontrábamos seguramente en el castillo y el dosel de madera seguramente pertenecía a alguna habitación perteneciente a los miembros de la familia Dreyar.

-Es la cama nuestro padre.-Escuché una voz hablarme.

-Lo supuse.-Hablé calmada, mostrando una sonrisa.- ¿Dónde está Jellal?

-Todavía no despierta.

Me sentía frustrada al saber que Jellal aún se encontraba mal.

Un silencio por parte de ambas inundo la habitación. En otro momento nunca me hubiera parecido incomoda su presencia, pero ahora lo era. Más que por ella, era por mí; no tenía el valor para preguntar lo que quería.

-¿No quieres saber cómo murieron?

Y finalmente la pregunta que tanto temía había sido escuchada por mis oídos. Apreté con frustración la fina sabana, no sabiendo que decir. Tenía miedo de escucharlo. Porque sea como haya sido, había sido sin ellos tenerlo previsto.

Asentí con temor.

-Ultear no despertó.-Dijo con un toque de tristeza.-No supimos en que momento fue su muerte. Simplemente no despertó y quedó sumida en un sueño profundo.

Me sentía tan mal al saber eso. Era seguro que al salvarme, el poder que había utilizado era demasiado poderoso para su cuerpo. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Para salvarme? Ella sabía que al momento en que Zeref despertara, yo salvaría a Natsu para que matara a Zeref y después yo moriría. Era a lo que ella se negaba tanto. ¿Por qué se había matado aun teniendo una esperanza en Natsu?

-¿Cómo ha estado Meredy?-Pregunté con la voz rota.

-Está muy triste.-Me contestó.-No ha dejado de llorar, pero aun así ella ha sido la que te ha cuidado estos dos días. Tampoco te quiere perder, ya que eres lo único que le queda junto el recuerdo de Ultear.

Sabía a qué había salido su comentario.

-¿Cómo murió mi padre?

Un largo rato pasó al haber recibido una pregunta. Conociendo a Lucy, podía asegurar que sus lágrimas no habían tardado en aparecer ante mi pregunta y el recordar el dolor más grande de su corazón. Leves sollozos se escucharon, afirmándome que a pesar de todo, le seguía afectando demasiado eso.

-Él…-No pudo continuar.

-No tienes que decirme, Lucy. No si te hace sentir así de mal.

-No, está bien.-Su voz se escuchó más firme.-No puedo ser tan débil. No debo tratar así a su recuerdo.

Sonreí con cariño al escuchar esas palabras de ella. Se había vuelto una mujer muy fuerte, tanto de carácter como de voluntad. Una digna Dreyar.

-Un demonio lo asesino.-Me impresione al escuchar eso.-Nos separamos un poco debido al número de demonios que llegaban. Al terminar de matar a todos los demonios que se encontraban alrededor, fuimos a buscar a los heridos y entre ellos estaba el cuerpo de nuestro padre.-Sus palabras eran arrastradas por el dolor.-Se había encargado de todos los demonios, pero alguno que haya llegado de sorpresa lo asesino sin piedad. Atravesó su corazón.

Si mi mirada pudiera expresar algo, sería dolor. Mucho dolor y sufrimiento. El gran Makarov Dreyar murió por un hechicero que su misma hija manipulaba. ¿Qué más debería expresar?

Una incomodidad con mi persona crecía al saber eso, haciéndome sentir miserable.

-Honraremos su recuerdo, Lucy.-Dije con voz firme.-Te aseguro que yo me encargaré de que su Reinado no sea desperdiciado y su recuerdo sea conmemorado.

Sus palabras estaban a punto de salir, pero un ruido en la habitación invadió nuestro espacio.

-Me alegra verte después de tanto tiempo, Erza.

La voz fría de Porlyusica fue la primera en romper el silencio.

Sonreí abiertamente al saber que se encontraba seguramente bien. Charle había hecho un excelente trabajo en mantenerla vigilada y ver que ningún hechicero o Minerva la mataran.

-Es bueno saber de ti, Porlyusica.-Hablé con voz clara.-Ha pasado un largo tiempo.

Pude escuchar una pequeña carcajada de parte de ella.

-Entonces te alegrará más el motivo por el que estoy aquí.-Su voz era más cálida.-Hace algunos años te encontrabas en esta misma situación, Erza. ¿No te trae viejos recuerdos?

¿Una situación similar?

Quité mi sonrisa, tratando de saber a qué se refería. Al momento de hacer memoria y recordar a que se refería, abrí mis labios, llevando mis manos para mostrar una completa sorpresa de lo que sentía.

No podía ser posible. Simplemente era imposible que ella haya hecho eso.

-¿Tú me has…

No pude terminar de hablar ya que sentí como su cuerpo se sentaba a un lado mío.

-No digas nada y disfrútalo.

Sin esperar, sentí como sus manos se dirigían a mi rostro y lo tocaban. Se sentían tan frías que incluso un escalofrío pasó por mi espalda. Poco a poco y con delicadeza, comenzó a quitar la larga venda que se posaban en mi par de ojos. Un par de vueltas y sentí que mi piel era liberada de la sensación rasposa de la venda.

-Ábrelos.-Me ordenó.

Acaté su orden sin dudarlo, para abrir con lentitud ambos ojos. Al principio me había costado un poco de trabajo, obligando a mi rostro mostrar unas cuantas muecas. Con una lentitud increíble, los abrí, viendo como manchas de todo tipo de colores me impedían ver la verdadera figura que buscaba. Ambos ojos podían ver lo mismo: las mismas figuras, los mismos colores, las mismas expresiones.

-¿Cómo sientes tus nuevos ojos?-Me preguntó impaciente.-Tenías un daño considerable en tu ojo izquierdo, que me costó más de lo que deseaba remplazarlo. Ambos ojos son artificiales, pero te servirán como tus verdaderos ojos. Aunque es posible que ambos no muestren lagrimeo.

Sin recuperar la visibilidad, sonreí en mis adentros. El volver a ver con ambos ojos me hacía sentir emocionada. Emocionada de que ya no vería nunca más ningún tipo de oscuridad.

-No he recuperado la visibilidad.-Dije con paciencia.-Sé que es por los días en que no he abierto ambos ojos. Y sobre el lagrimeo, no será necesario.

-Bien, entonces esperaré a que tu visibilidad regrese.-Dijo tranquila.-Hay algo muy importante de lo que tengo que hablar contigo.

No dije nada. Sabía que era algo importante que mis propios ojos tendrían que ver.

-¿Dónde está Jellal?-Pregunté nuevamente.-Quiero verlo.

-Está fuera de peligro, pero todavía no despierta.-Me respondió Meredy.-Tenía heridas graves por el impacto del golpe de Acnologia y perdió mucha sangre, como perdió mucha magia, pero gracias a Porlyusica está bien. Sólo falta esperar a que despierte y seguro cuando lo haga, estará impaciente por verte.

Yo también estaba impaciente por verlo. Por volver a ver al antiguo Jellal que conocí y el que siempre será; al Jellal de buen corazón. No paraba de pensar en lo mucho que había estado separada de él y las ganas que tenía besarlo y abrazarlo. De estar con él completamente.

También quería ir a ver a Natsu, pero seguramente estaría peor que nosotros. El hecho de haber absorbido su magia una lacrima, pelear con Zeref, pelear con demonios y Acnologia me hacía suponer que él era el que en peor estado se encontraba. Era una persona muy fuerte y esa fortaleza era la clave del éxito que seguíamos presenciando.

Natsu era un joven bastante admirable en todos los sentidos.

Una pareja sin duda perfecta para Lucy.

Al pensar en toda esa clase de cosas, no me había dado cuenta que la visibilidad de mis ojos se recuperaba mucho más rápido. Sin tanto esfuerzo, podía ver que las manchas eran personas y que los colores eran sus ropas, paredes y cuadros de alrededor.

Apreté fuertemente mis parpados y los abrí de manera lenta. Hice eso un par de veces para que mis ojos se acostumbraran un poco más.

Alrededor de mí se encontraba Porlyusica, Meredy, Lucy, el maestro Gildarts y Charle. Todos me miraban impacientes al ver que mis pupilas se centraban en cada uno de ellos en diferentes tiempos, haciéndolos suponer que mi visibilidad regresaba aún más.

-¿Cómo te siente, Erza?-Me preguntó preocupada Porlyusica.

-Estoy bien.-Respondí de manera calmada.-Puedo ver con ambos ojos a la perfección.

Una sonrisa por parte de todos apareció.

-Es bueno escuchar eso.-Habló aliviado el maestro.-Cabía la posibilidad de que quedaras completamente ciega de tu ojo izquierdo, pero al parecer el gran conocimiento de la Señorita Porlyusica ha superado las altas probabilidades de que eso ocurriera.

¿Por eso se mantenían tan serios?

Debía de admitir que si me hubieran revelado eso desde el principio, era seguro que me hubiera alterado y puesto nerviosa. Era algo que me seguía dando miedo, a pesar de todo.

-Agradezco sus atenciones, Porlyusica.-Agradecí mostrando respeto.-Siempre estaré en deuda con usted por todo lo que ha hecho por mí y por las personas que tanto amo.

Una sonrisa por parte de ella apareció y negó.

-¿Podrían decirme el estado de salud de Jellal y Natsu?

Y nuevamente el silencio inundó la habitación y las expresiones de todos cambiaron por completo. Meredy miraba con pena algún punto de la habitación. Lucy había dirigido su mirada al suelo. Charle, el maestro y Porlyusica simplemente habían mantenido su rostro sereno y calmado ante mi pregunta.

-Natsu no ha despertado aún. Es posible que sea el que más tarde, ya que su cuerpo reacciono de manera negativa ante la magia que absorbió de ti, pero está fuera de peligro y sólo necesita mucho descanso.

Su chequeo entonces ya le había indicado que Natsu había absorbido por completo mi magia. Seguramente tardaría en recuperar toda la magia que Minerva le había drenado.

-Jellal sigue en observación.-Me moví inquieta al saber eso.-Tranquila, Erza.

-¡¿Qué sucede con él?!-Pregunté alterada.

No me había importado el dolor de mi cuerpo y mucho menos de las heridas internas que tenía. Con la fuerza que tenía me había levantado de la cama, mirando a todos de manera seria y buscando explicación en sus miradas.

-Es difícil quitar toda la magia oscura de su corazón.-Me dijo fría Porlyusica.-Sabías que yo ya tenía investigaciones acerca de su enfermedad, pero esto es más grande. Al parecer absorbió moléculas de la magia de Zeref e incremento el hechizo de Minerva.

-¿Qué sugiere entonces, Porlyusica?

-Jellal despertó ayer, pero aún se encuentra confundido.-Tomó la palabra Gildarts.-Porlyusica ha comenzado a purificar su cuerpo y veremos si eso elimina por completo todo rastro del hechizo de Minerva.

Suspiré con pesadez y me dejé caer en la cama. No podía sostenerme más en pie y si quería reponerme fácilmente, tenía que ceder a lo que mi cuerpo deseaba.

-Pero no todo es tan malo, Erza.-Me dijo Meredy.-Aún el mundo está confundido allá afuera, pero los hechiceros más que nada se encuentran desubicados. Esperan saber qué será del mundo ahora que ellos ya no tienen ningún gobernante, más que a ti.

Abrí los ojos impresionada al escuchar eso. No entendía por qué los hechiceros me querían a mí como su gobernante, cuando para sus ojos había sido una renegada y una vergüenza en su sangre.

-Tienes sangre de una hechicera.-Aclaró mi duda Charle.-También de un mago. Eres el gobernante perfecto para los hechiceros y los magos. Exigen que tú sigas con tu Reinado y hasta que no se aclare eso, ellos ni los Monarcas se irán.

-Por eso pensamos de que debes de tomar el trono.-Dijo Lucy.-Tú eres la única que puede unir a los hechiceros y a los magos en un mismo mundo. La única persona en el mundo que tiene sangre de ambos.

No sabía qué decir ante lo que me pedían. ¿Tomar el trono después de lo que había hecho? Era imperdonable. No podía tomar el trono y ser yo la que eligiera sus futuros. Era la persona que había matado a sangre fría a un número considerable de hechiceros y magos. No merecía el título que ellos me querían otorgar.

Incluso estaba preparada para ser encerrada en los calabozos de por vida.

-Sé que te es difícil, pero sólo a ti te obedecerán, Erza.-Seguramente Meredy sabía lo que pasaba por mi mente.-Y si eso ocurre, podemos obtener los conocimientos de los hechiceros para poder curar a Jellal. Y eso es algo que sólo tú podrás hacer.

Me colocaban en una disputa moral imposible de resolver. Quería un mundo de armonía, pero no uno que yo liderada. Yo era el peor ejemplo para eso, ya que sólo una persona de corazón puro debía hacerlo. Una persona que no viera el pasado con rencor y pensara de una manera liberal hacía la nueva construcción del futuro. Una persona que no pensara en la guerra y la destrucción para tener que recurrir nuevamente hacía la paz; pero también estaba el hecho de que los hechiceros no aceptarían fácilmente a alguien que los gobernara y sin sus conocimientos sería difícil purificar el cuerpo de Jellal.

No sabía qué hacer ante algo tan grande.

-Entiendo.-Hablé con frustración.-Sé lo que tengo que hacer.

Haría algo al respecto.

-¿Mi cuerpo también tendrá que ser purificado?-Pregunté con curiosidad.

Una parte de la magia de Zeref me había manipulado para mal y debía de admitir que tenía miedo de que eso volviera a suceder.

-Eso ya no será necesario, Erza.-Habló con mucha más seriedad Porlyusica.

Alcé ambas cejas para mostrar confusión en mis ojos.

¿Mi cuerpo ya había sido purificado? Era imposible.

La mirada de todos era de completa pena y unas lágrimas rebeldes por parte de Lucy comenzaron a asomarse. Meredy también me miraba con mucho dolor, y sabía que estaba conteniendo las ganas de soltar el llanto.

-¿Qué sucede, Porlyusica?-Pregunté con el ceño y labios fruncidos.-Quiero toda la verdad.

-Tú ya no posees más magia.

Esas palabras me dejaron helada.

Mi mente se quedó en blanco al escuchar eso; como si me hubieran matado.

Había perdido toda mi magia. Sabía que mi magia pura la había pasado por completo al cuerpo de Natsu y que la poca que tenía la había usado en contra de Jellal. ¿Ahí había desechado por completo toda mi magia pura?

La magia oscura la había usado por completo en mi último ataque hacía Acnologia. ¿También la había drenado por completo?

Me había encargado en eliminar mis dos tipos de magia y no era consciente de eso. E incluso entendía la gravedad del asunto cuando lancé ese ataque hacía Acnologia. Pude haber muerto por el simple hecho de haber deshecho mis dos magias en un mismo día y me era increíble el que haya despertado en tan poco tiempo. Cuando incluso tiempo atrás había perdido mi magia oscura por Minerva y había tardado meses en despertar. Era increíble el hecho de que no haya muerto.

Lo pensaba tanto que me había olvidado que ya nunca más podría utilizar magia. Mis pensamientos seguían recorriendo el enigma de mi vida. Lo que me había salvado realmente.

¿Las palabras que escuche anteriormente? Todas ellas eran por parte de las personas que se encontraban ya muertos. ¿Ellos me habían salvado de una muerte segura? Incluso estando muertos, me habían protegido.

No cabía duda que nunca podría pagar todo lo que habían hecho por mí.

Ni mil agradecimientos se comparaban con la gratitud que merecían.

-Está bien.-Voltee mi mirada para que no notaran mi tristeza.

Me prestaron más atención al escuchar mi voz después de varios minutos haber permanecido en silencio.

-La magia era algo muy importante para ti, Erza.-Habló con pena en su voz, Lucy.-Sé que es difícil haber perdido tu magia, pero recuerda que no dejas de ser tú. La misma Erza que amo y que más que tener dos increíbles magias, tenía su voluntad. No necesitas más que eso.

Sonreí con melancolía por sus palabras y asentí sin verla aún.

En el pasado había sufrido demasiado por sentirme excluida en ese aspecto, pero ahora me sentía feliz. Había logrado proteger y salvar vidas con ambas magias, que ya no las necesitaría nunca más. Tenía que encargarme de que nunca más volvieran a existir guerras.

-¿Hay algo más que deba saber?-Pregunté con amabilidad.

Quería estar sola un rato y poder asimilar todo lo que ocurría.

-Los Monarcas están ansiosos por tu recuperación y en cuanto estés bien, te esperan para hablar.

-¿Dónde se encuentran?

-Están dispersados por todo el Castillo.-Me dijo Meredy.-Puedo reunirlos si gustas.

-Mañana hablaré con ellos. Es adecuado descansar ya que se vienen días pesados.

Asintió al saber que quería descansar.

-¿Crees que sea adecuado hablar con ellos tan rápido, Erza?-Me preguntó no muy convencida, Charle.-Te acabas de despertar y tienes heridas muy graves en tu cuerpo. Es mejor que te des un tiempo para recuperarte. Tendrás mucho tiempo después para lo que se avecina.

Negué a su comentario.

-No podemos dejar pasar más tiempo, Charle. Tenemos que actuar pronto para que las familias vuelvan a sus casas y tengan un hogar.

-Hay un gran número de niños y ancianos allá afuera.-Se unió Gildarts.-No podemos permitir que vivan mucho tiempo sin un hogar. Pero en lo que respecta, todo el gremio junto a gremios aliados han estado limpiando Fiore y tengo informes de que en otros Reinos se encuentran ayudando por la destrucción que provocó Minerva.

-Fairy Tail se encargará de la construcción de nuevas casas y también ha estado hospedando en el gremio a todos los civiles.

Sin desearlo, las horas se habían pasado en lo que conversábamos sobre la situación de Fiore. Me hacía sentir segura el escuchar los nombre de los gremios legales que se encargaban de ayudar a todos los Reinos que lo necesitaban y como se encargaban de construir casas para los civiles. Otros conseguían alimentos y agua. Mientras que otro gran número atendía a los heridos, brindando desde primeros auxilios, hasta donaciones de sangre.

Porlyusica se encargaba de los más heridos, mientras que Wendy y Levy ayudaban a todos los que tenían heridas más superficiales. Algunos hechiceros también se habían ofrecido a ser parte del equipo de ayuda y con gusto Wendy y Levy los aceptaron. La magia oscura de ellos también era de gran utilidad.

Sin quererlo, mis ojos se fueron cerrando ante el cansancio. Quería ver a Jellal y a Natsu, pero no podía ni caminar. No quería que mis torpes acciones hicieran que me lastimara más y retrasar por más tiempo lo previsto.

Meredy se había encargado de cuidarme los dos días anteriores, mientras que Lucy cuidaba a Natsu y Porlyusica a Jellal.

Mi cuerpo se encontraba tan agotado que dormía más de lo deseado.

…

¿Qué debía hacer ante la situación que presentaba el mundo?

Esto era lo más difícil. Nunca había manejado el Reino y me pedían o mejor dicho, me exigían que dirigiera los asuntos políticos de todo el mundo. Me era imposible manejar eso yo sola.

El mundo mágico dependía de las palabras que dijera.

Pensaba en la disolución de la Monarquía, pero eso era un gran problema también.

La Monarquía nació al ser presentes de que existían magos igual de fuertes que los Hechiceros Reales; todo se derivaba al poder para destruir a su enemigo. Pero si convertía el mundo en una democracia, la lucha por el poder no tardaría en armar una nueva rebelión.

Era imposible pensar en una utopía. Tarde o temprano el mundo exigirá poder y con cualquier tipo de gobierno no estarían conformes.

-¿Qué sugiere que hagamos, Reina Erza?-Me preguntó uno de los Monarcas.

Salí de mis pensamientos y los miré con cansancio.

-Sigo pensando en ello, Rey Abdón.

No podía dejar de pensar en la situación tan complicada que nos rodeaba.

-Rey Antenor. Soy presente de que el Reino Aster ha formado largas generaciones manteniendo sus tradiciones.-Dije con voz nuestra.-Pero si queremos que esto funcione, tenemos que comenzar desde cero.

-Lo he tenido presente, Reina Erza.-Me miró con detenimiento y una sonrisa fruncida apareció en su rostro.-Y por mi Reino no habrá problema, el problema de verdad es que hubo varios Monarcas que murieron en guerra y no puedo dejar de pensar en un golpe de estado. Puede incluso que haya gente que en esos Reinos se quiera quedar con la corona.

-Sugiero que renazcamos a la Monarquía.-Habló la Reina del Reino Agrostemma.-El Reino Tides ha caído por completo y es el Reino que se encuentra más cercano al mío.

-El Reino Zero también ha dejado de existir.

La frustración se notaba en nuestros ojos. Había demasiadas perdidas que estaban complicando por completo el mundo mágico.

-Muchos Reinos han caído y sus familias también.-Habló el Rey Eliseo.-Estoy de acuerdo con la Reina Dorotea. Renacer a la Monarquía.

Solté un fuerte suspiro y me paré ante la atenta mirada de todos los presentes.

-El fin de esto es unir a los hechiceros y los magos.-Hablé demandante.-No queremos que una guerra por ideales se vuelva a crear. Todos somos presentes de que han caído muchos Reinos, pero no dejaré que los hechiceros se unan a un Reino que sea lo más parecido a una dictadura. Por eso sugiero que si la Monarquía va renacer, la persona escogida para el cargo sea la indicada.

Todos me miraron atentamente.

-El error de generaciones atrás era buscar personas de poder mágico colosal para que éste gobernara. Ahora eso cambiara. No necesitamos personas de poder mágico, porque ya no volverá a haber una guerra igual.

El Rey Antenor se paró y se colocó a mi lado. Tomó con delicadeza mis hombros, para que me relajara y me dedico una sonrisa que adornaba su arrugado y cansado rostro.

-El punto de la Reina Erza es totalmente valido para mí.-Miró a los presentes.-Si la Monarquía volverá a nacer. Es apropiado de que no sean personas de poder mágico poderosas; de eso dependerá su sano juicio, su poder y determinación para llevar a su Reino a una época gloriosa.

-Los hechiceros también serán parte de nuestros Reinos y habrá problemas de que sean aceptados, pero lo lograremos.

-¡No olviden que a la que quieren es a la Reina Erza!-Habló nuevamente la Reina Dorotea.-Ellos no se dejaran fácilmente gobernar por otra persona que no sea ella.

-Entonces yo los convenceré.

Un silenció se asomó por todo el despacho de mi padre. El número de Monarcas que se encontraban me miraban con curiosidad al saber que haría para convencer a los hechiceros.

-En dos tres daré mi discurso ante todo el Reino y estas palabras tendrán que ser transmitidas a todos los Reinos lejanos.-Tomé con una mano mi cabeza.-Ellos son ya ahora parte de nosotros.

Todos asintieron entendiendo mis puntos. Me hacía sentir tranquila que los Monarcas que habían estado de acuerdo, eran los más cuerdos para su cargo. No harían discriminaciones sobré aceptar a los hechiceros y brujos, que era lo que más me preocupaba. Podía confiar en ellos y sabía que tenía el completo apoyo del Rey Antenor que era de gran ayuda para mí y un fuerte apoyo. Su Reino siempre había sido justo y también la manera en que él lideraba todo. El ser vecino de Fiore me hacía sentir mucho más tranquila.

-¿Y qué hará con Laxus, Reina?

También estaba el asunto de Laxus y su manera tan agresiva en que había tomado Fiore anteriormente. Pero había sido de gran ayuda en la batalla contra Minerva y contra Acnologia.

-Será perdonado al igual que Kagura.

-¡¿Está segura?!-Me preguntaron en unísono la mayoría.

-Laxus mostró ser de mucha ayuda.-Mis manos sudaban ante la decisión que iba a tomar.-El Rey Iván ya no vive y sabemos que el Reino Nerine se encuentra en un estado deplorable. Por eso sugiero que Laxus sea el nuevo Rey de Nerine.

-¡Ese villano!

-¡No podemos permitir eso, Reina Erza!

-¡Es una locura!

Baje la mirada. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Era correcta la decisión de dejar a Laxus en su Reino?

Laxus fue atraído hacía los malos hábitos de su padre y manipulado por Minerva. Cuando estuve en el Castillo pude notar arrepentimiento por parte de él. Mi madre también me había comentado que Laxus merecía una segunda oportunidad y yo era la que se lo tenía que dar. Estaba en deuda con él por haber ayudado a mis amigos, y eso era algo que no podía dejar pasar por alto.

-Laxus sólo era una marioneta de Minerva para que ella tomara el control de Fiore.-Mis palabras se escuchaban frustradas.-Quería Fiore porque sabía que yo era la hija de una Hechicera Real y también de un Monarca. Laxus estuvo interesado en el poder por su padre Iván, pero ahora que sabe lo que quiere, siento que será un excelente líder para Nerine. Él ya no tiene más interés en Fiore.

Todos seguían dialogando sobre si era correcto permitir que Laxus tomara el puesto en su Reino. Era él heredero al trono por ley, pero sus acciones anteriormente hacían que cualquiera le quitara la corona.

-Tendremos que interrogar a Laxus, Reina Erza.-Habló con calma el Rey Eliseo.- Saber si es apto para el cargo.

Asentí con simpleza.

-Kagura…-Paré al recordar a Kagura.-Tengo una deuda personal con ella desde tiempo atrás la cual no hemos aclarado.

-Que los conflictos personales no sean motivo para pasar de largo su comportamiento.-Me aconsejó sabiamente el Rey Antenor.-Y si esa es su decisión, usted decidirá el futuro de esos dos.

Agradecí con la mirada la confianza que él me proporcionaba.

Los minutos se convirtieron en horas y la mañana se convirtió en noche. Habíamos hablado sobre la situación del mundo mágico, que incluso no habíamos probado alimento en todo el día.

Salimos de la gran habitación y nos dispersamos dentro del Castillo. Los grandes pisos del Castillo se encontraban la mayoría destruidos al igual que los jardines, pero los ayudantes aún vivos de la casa se encargaban de quitar los escombros y limpiar lo más posible.

Me dirigí a los calabozos, caminando de manera lenta debido al dolor que sentía en el cuerpo. Todo se encontraba destruido, de manera que incluso era difícil pasar por ahí.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Escuché una voz conocida al fondo.

No respondí, simplemente seguí a donde había escuchado la voz de esa mujer. Me dolía el cuerpo al tratar de pasar por los escombros, y sin desearlo caí. Mi frente se había abierto y una herida en brazo igual se abrió. Sin importarme la pequeña cantidad de sangre, caminé con mucho más cuidado y adentrándome.

-Perdona por no haber venido antes, pero estaba un poco mal de salud y no podía moverme completamente.-Hablé en frente de la celda.

La persona de adentro me miró indiferente, para pasar su mirada a otro punto que no fuera yo.

-¿Por qué viniste?-Me preguntó curiosa.-Y creo que aún no estás del todo bien. Esa herida en tu frente te delata que eres muy torpe aún.

Ignoré la herida y me senté en frente del calabozo ante su atenta mirada.

-Espero que no te importe si me siento así. Me sigo cansando muy fácilmente y el aire me comienza a faltar.-Miré hacia abajo para ver como un pequeño insecto pasaba por mi lado.-Y vine porque tengo muchas cosas que aclarar contigo.

Su mirada se tornó opaca y me miró con recelo.

-No quiero hablar contigo.

-No me importa.

La miré con el ceño fruncido, viendo como mi mirada la intimidaba. Su vista se dirigió a otro lado y frunció el ceño mostrando coraje. Sus labios morían por soltar miles de palabras en mi contra, pero parecía que se controlaba.

-Yo maté a tu madre, Kagura.

-¡Lo sé, maldita bastarda!-Me gritó con odio en sus palabras.- ¿Te vienes a burlar después de todo? ¿Quieres que este sea mi pago por lo que te hice anteriormente?

Ignoré sus preguntas, para ver sus ojos alimentados de un odio puro. Un odio que iba dirigido solamente para mí.

-Si no la mataba ella te iba a matar a ti.-Contesté tranquila.-Sé que era muy joven cuando maté a tu madre. Maté a muchas personas inocentes del Castillo cuando era niña, pero lo hice inconscientemente. Y la única que maté consiente fue ella.

Sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas y su cabeza se había escondido en sus piernas que trataba de ignorar mis comentarios.

-Ese día fue cuando mi padre me mandó a matar. Iba a morir sin decir nada, pero sentí una energía mágica similar a la mía y como lo imaginé, un hechicero se encontraba en el Castillo.

-Mi madre era una buena persona.-Dijo con resentimiento.-Nosotros servíamos para la Familia Real y mis padres trabajaban como granjeros fuera de Magnolia. No tenías ningún motivo para asesinarla.

No dije nada y con fuerza me paré para abrir la celda. Me vio interrogante al ver que había abierto la celda, pero de repente sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. La tomé del cuello y la jalé hacía atrás para que su cuerpo se pegara en la pared. Un gemido de dolor salió de sus labios al ver la fuerza que poseía estando en malas condiciones.

-El hechicero que estaba manipulando tenía la intención de adentrarse al Castillo para llegar a mí.-La miré con toda la frialdad de mi corazón.-Tú le estorbabas y te iba a matar si yo no la mataba antes. Los sirvientes de la casa vieron eso y me detuvieron. A ti te sacaron del Castillo y yo fui sentenciada.

Sus mejillas escurrían de rebeldes lágrimas que no se negaban en salir. El coraje fue sustituido por un dolor reconocible para mí.

-El día que me dieron otra oportunidad, lloré únicamente por ti.-Mis palabras hicieron que Kagura me mirara anonada.-Me sentía mal por haber matado a la madre de una niña más joven que yo. Sabía que tu vida se había marcado y sabía que ibas a vivir en la soledad y odio después de eso.-Aflojé mi agarre levemente.-Me sentía mal por el hecho de haber tomado tantas vidas y aunque mis recuerdos no hayan regresado ese día, me sentía mal conmigo misma.

Mis ojos igual estaban comenzando a derramar lágrimas por los dos.

-Nunca podré justificar el que yo te haya arrebatado a tu madre. Tampoco justificaré todas las vidas que tomé al estar mi mente tan corrompida en la oscuridad, pero no sabes lo feliz que me sentía al saber que seguías viva.

-¿Por qué no recordabas nada de esto cuando despertaste con Oración Seis?

-No lo sé.-Baje la cabeza y deshice el agarre.-Mis recuerdos antes del secuestro se borraron levemente y supongo que fue porque Minerva hizo despertar mi magia oscura a través de torturas. Nunca tuve la oportunidad de decirte esto, porque estando con Oración Seis no recordaba sobre la decisión de mi padre y lo sucedido con tu madre. Lo recordé el día que desperté de coma y para desgracia, el odio hacía los hechiceros inundó mi corazón.

Ambas nos alejamos y volteamos el rostro hacía diferentes puntos.

-Después de eso el Reino me descubrió y me di como muerta. No tuve la oportunidad de decirte esto y hasta hace poco, desperté en el Castillo únicamente para salvar a Jellal y a Natsu.

Un silencio inundó la habitación y Kagura se dejó caer de rodillas mientras que fuertes sollozos salían de su garganta. Me agaché para quedar a su altura y verla con ternura.

-El Reino no te descubrió por casualidad, Erza.-Abrí los ojos sorprendida.-Me uní a Laxus después de que el baile de Magnolia terminó. Se interesó al saber que tenías magia de un hechicero y como no me creyó, mandó a que te torturaran un par de hechiceros.-Rogue y Sting pensé de inmediato.-Ellos te quitaron tu ojo izquierdo y te torturaron hasta quedar en coma.

Apreté con fuerza mis puños y mi mandíbula.

-Le afirmaron que poseías magia y se fueron para avisar a la posada en que nos quedábamos Laxus, Iván y yo.-Sus ojos mostraban arrepentimiento.-Hice que me aceptaran en Fairy Tail y me designaron cuidarte en las montañas. Cuando despertaste te seguí y al ver como arrojabas grandes cantidades de magia oscura, estuve dispuesta a matarte, pero eras mucho más fuerte que yo. Escapé de las montañas y me dirigí a Magnolia para informar a Laxus. Fue cuando todo pasó tan rápido y ahora nos encontramos en este momento.

¿Había llegado a tanto solo por odio?

Todos lo que había sucedido en el pasado había pasado por su odio. Pero sabía perfectamente que aunque hubiera evitado eso, los cientos de hechiceros y brujos aún así hubiera atacado el Castillo el día de mi coronación. Todo estaba estratégicamente formado por el futuro, que aunque hubiera evitado un par de cosas, lo inevitable iba a suceder.

-Después de que se haya anunciado tu muerte y el de toda la Familia Real, Laxus tomó el trono. Un año después, Minerva lo manipuló con palabras, ya que ella quería que la ceremonia para despertar a Zeref fuera en Fiore, exactamente en Magnolia.-No podía creer todo lo que escuchaba.-Aseguró que tú sola llegarías a Magnolia y te entregarías en bandeja de plata. Entonces yo podría matarte tarde o temprano, siempre ella tuviera a Natsu Dragneel. Laxus tiempo después se dio cuenta que no quería más eso. Jellal llegó al Castillo y tomó el lugar de Minerva y de Laxus, comportándose mucho peor que ellos dos.

Estaba impresionada por todo lo que había sucedido. Minerva era astuta y sabía lo que hacía, pero se confió y subestimo mi magia; subestimo a Zeref sobretodo.

-Desde entonces Laxus se dedicó a esperar a que llegaras a Magnolia para advertirte sobre el despertar de Zeref, pero todo sucedió demasiado rápido y para entonces Acnologia ya estaba destruyendo Magnolia.

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato. Me daba coraje el recordar la tortura de Rogue y Sting, pero ellos habían ayudado en la pelea contra Acnologia. Debía simplemente de ignorar esos malos pensamientos y estar agradecida con ellos.

Tenía que empezar de cero, porque todo era un nuevo comienzo.

-Está bien.-Su mirada parecía sorprendida.-Eso fue hace mucho y creo que ya es momento de olvidar el pasado.

Mis manos se dirigieron a sus sonrosadas mejillas, para tomarlas con delicadeza y limpiar las lágrimas que resbalaban de ellas.

-Podemos vivir en armonía en Fiore. Tú y yo.

Sus ojos se ensancharon y se alejó de mí, como si mi piel quemara.

-Yo no merezco ninguna clase de afecto por parte tuya.-Su tono de voz era tembloroso.

Era de la clase de persona que se dejaba llevar por sus propios prejuicios. Al igual que yo.

Sabía que se sentía fatal por todo lo que había ocurrido en tantos años, pero era momento de dejar todo atrás. Porque solamente debíamos de ver hacia adelante y eso era lo único que deseaba yo para ella.

Me paré y me dispuse a irme de los calabozos, deje la puerta de la celda abierta y la miré directamente a los ojos. Esos ojos que mostraban tristeza, decepción y arrepentimiento en ellos. Esos ojos que podían tener una oportunidad con una nueva familia que estaría dispuestos a aceptarla.

-Ve ahora en adelante por ti, Kagura.

-Y tú hazlo por ti, Erza.

Sin más salí de los calabozos, siendo esperada por Lucy y Levy, que me miraban curiosas, pero sabían la cantidad de cosas que tenía que arreglar con Kagura. Agradecía el hecho de que no se hayan interpuesto en nuestra amena plática.

-¿Qué hacías ahí abajo, Erza?-Me preguntó preocupada Lucy.- ¿Por qué tu frente sangra? ¿Estás bien?

¿Mi frente?

Había olvidado el golpe que me había dado, por lo que llevé mis manos a mi frente para sentir la pequeña cantidad de sangre en mis dedos. También una herida de mi brazo se había abierto, por lo que tenía que ir con Wendy o Porlyusica.

-Estoy bien, descuida.

Les dediqué una falsa sonrisa a las dos.

Las palabras de Kagura me habían afectado y sabía que a pesar de que ya habíamos aclarado muchas cosas del pasado, ninguna de las dos se podría olvidar del dolor que lo provocó a la otra. Era algo con lo que tendríamos que vivir, pero estaba segura que estaríamos dispuestas las dos a volver a comenzar.

Posiblemente nuestros caminos se separarían, pero mi corazón siempre estaría con ella. Porque le había quitado mucho más que a su madre. Le había quitado un Reino y una familia con la cual vivir. Y no sólo a ella le había provocado tanto dolor, también a una gran cantidad de personas.

-Quería asegurarme que estuviera bien.-Le contesté restándole importancia.- ¿Ya despertó Natsu?

Por los ojos tristes de Lucy, supuse que se encontraba en la misma situación. Seguro tardaría demasiado en su recuperación y como era obvio, Lucy se preocuparía aún más tardara en despertar. Levy miraba con pena el caso de Natsu, debido a que no había sido de mucha ayuda ella y Lucy para apresurar su rehabilitación.

-Ese tonto estará bien.-Le mostré a ambas una sonrisa.-No por nada es miembro de Fairy Tail.

Mi comentario no pareció animarlas, y las entendía a la perfección. Yo también estaba preocupada por Jellal y por Natsu.

Había pasado cuatro días después de lo de Acnologia. Tres días había permanecido en cama debido a que me encontraba demasiado débil, y el cuarto día lo único que me había dedicado era a hablar con los Monarcas, no había ido a visitar a Jellal ni a Natsu por las grandes disputas del Reino y de los Reinos.

-Jellal ya despertó, Erza.-Me dijo con una voz calmada Levy.

Esas palabras rozaron mis oídos, dejando que una gran euforia se apoderara de mi interior. Mis manos habían comenzado a sudar levemente y mi cuerpo a temblar, como si de una adolecente enamorada se tratara. Una sonrisa salió de mis labios inconscientemente y una mirada se dirigió a ambas que me aseguraban con la mirada esas palabras.

-Sólo veníamos para avisarte que se encuentra bien, pero sigue sin poder pararse.-Comentó con una sonrisa inocente, Lucy.-Intentó pararse de inmediato, pero cayó. Wendy lo ayudó a levantarse y de manera inmediata nos buscó para que nosotras te avisáramos.

Asentí a lo que me decía y caminé más rápido de lo que podía a la entrada del Castillo. Atrás de mí, venían Levy y Lucy que también deseaban ver el estado de Jellal.

Quería correr pero mi estado me lo impedía. Me sorprendía el hecho de haber logrado acorralar a Kagura e ignorar el dolor de mis dos heridas, por lo que suponía que había sido la adrenalina del momento, junto el coraje y la frustración. Pero todo eso desaparecía, dejando al paso el hecho de que me había convertido en una persona normal, la cual esa clase de dolores me afectaban como a una persona normal.

Subí con torpeza las grandes escaleras y me dirigí a mis aposentos. Las personas pasaban por todo el Castillo, mirándome interrogantes al igual que a Levy y Lucy.

Los ayudantes se encargaban de correr de un lado a otro, algunos con comida y otros con vendas o medicamentos. La armada Real de Fiore y la poca armada Real de Aster igual se veía corriendo, trayendo consigo cobijas o grandes cajas de agua.

La gran puerta se encontraba en frente de mí, y sólo hacía falta que la empujara para entrar, pero me sentía insegura y con miedo.

-¿Por qué no entras?

-Lo haré, sólo quiero saber que diré.

-No tienes nada que decir.-La mano de Levy se situó en mi hombro.-Él te entenderá y tú lo entenderás. Es el momento en que ambos por fin podrán hablar.

-Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron y hablaron como ustedes mismos.-Me ánimo Lucy.-Así que adelante.

Iba a hablar, pero la mano de Lucy también se situó en mi hombro y me adentró a la gran habitación.

Los ojos de Jellal y Wendy se posaron en mí. Miré hacia adelante y escuché como se habían encargado de cerrar la puerta.

Las mataría a ambas por haber hecho que mi entrada fuera así.

Me paré debidamente y caminé de manera lenta hacía ambos hermanos. Wendy ya sabía que había despertado, pero no tuvimos la oportunidad de hablar debido a los asuntos que me tenía que ocupar.

Los ojos de Jellal mostraban sorpresa al verme.

Sabía que apenas había despertado, por lo que se le notaba cansado y confundido. A su lado se encontraba Wendy sentada en una silla, mirando sorprendida mi antigua reacción.

-Señorita Erza…su ojo izquierdo.-Habló sorprendida Wendy.

Había pasado tanto tiempo con un parche negro en mi ojo y mi cabello cubriéndolo que eso se había convertido en parte de mí.

-Mis ojos están bien ahora, Wendy.-Le hablé con dulzura.-Porlyusica se encargó de sustituir mi ojo y a pesar de que ambos son artificiales, puedo ver muy bien.

Una sonrisa por parte de ella adornó su rostro y se levantó de la silla para correr hacía mí y abrazarme. Rebeldes lágrimas salían de sus ojos, pero seguía manteniendo su sonrisa. A pesar de que me había agarrado sorprendida, no dude en corresponder su abrazo.

Me sentía feliz al sentir un abrazo tan sincero y cálido. La pureza que existía en su persona era algo que cualquier humano podía sentir. Los sentimientos que esa pequeña niña mostraba, siempre eran tan verdaderos.

Me agaché a su altura, viendo como las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus grandes ojos.

-Está bien.-Y era totalmente cierto.-Ya todo ha pasado y volverá a ser como antes.

Ella asintió en medio del abrazo, aferrándose más a mí.

A su corta edad había presenciado tantas cosas que me eran difícil imaginármelas. Incluso había perdido a su familia y perdió por un tiempo a Jellal, no quería imaginar lo difícil que era pasar por todo ese tipo de cosas. Sentir la desesperación de la guerra y ver como miles de personas se mataban en frente de sus ojos. La ansiedad de querer escapar y no volver a ver eso nunca más. El dolor y valentía de ser una sobreviviente.

Habíamos sido sobrevivientes de un mar de malas ambiciones y egoísmo consumido. Un daño que quedaría en el pasado, pero con heridas en el presente y cicatrices en el futuro.

-Me alegra verla bien, Señorita Erza.-Su agarre se aflojó levemente.-Pero creo que es momento de que ustedes dos hablen a solas.

Sus ojos se habían entrecerrados y sus labios formaban una conocida curva.

Se alejó de mí y miró a Jellal directamente.

-Te dejo en muy buenas manos, Jellal.

Se paró con calma ante la atenta mirada de ambos y caminó hacía la puerta para abrirla con lentitud e irse, no sin antes dirigir una última mirada a Jellal.

Sabía que teníamos muchas cosas que hablar entre nosotros dos, pero a comparación de anteriores veces, todo estaría bien ahora. Después de todo, ya éramos nosotros mismos otra vez; o tal vez siempre lo fuimos.

-¿Te encuentras bien ahora, Erza?-La voz de Jellal me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Giré mi rostro para voltear a verlo, y asentí levemente. Me acerqué a la gran cama y me senté con delicadeza en la silla donde antes estaba sentada Wendy. Con dolor, se sentó completamente bien en la cama para quedar un poco más arriba de mi altura.

Una sonrisa salió de mis labios, mostrando la completa felicidad que sentía en ese momento al escucharlo hablar. Su voz tan ronca y varonil tan conocida de él, junto con ese cariño y seriedad al mismo tiempo. Ese era el Jellal del que estaba enamorada.

-Yo…

-Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que hablamos tranquilamente tú y yo, ¿verdad?-Interrumpí.

Su mirada se desvió a un punto perdido de la habitación, mientras que sus delgados labios se fruncían.

-La última vez que hablamos siendo nosotros mismos, fue antes de que te dieran por muerta.-Podía notar que guardaba rencor por mis antiguos hechos.-Después te encontré en el Reino Tides, para verte nuevamente en el Castillo.

Bajé la mirada y apreté con mis puños parte del vestido que traía.

Me hacía sentir mal el saber por todo lo que había sufrido, y nunca se compararía con lo que él en realidad había sufrido.

-Lo sé.-Mis palabras se escucharon forzadas.-Y lamento decirte que mi muerte fue planeada por mí.

Sus ojos se ensancharon, viéndome interrogante.

La tensión en el ambiente había aumentado, pero tenía que decirle todo. El ruido del exterior se había calmado para nosotros, escuchando únicamente nuestras respiraciones.

-Sabía que morirían ese día y quise evitarlo a toda costa, pero también tenía un pendiente con el destino, así que me reuní con Zeref para alcanzar ese destino…

-"La unión de los mundos"-Dijo con una leve sonrisa.-Pude sentirlo esa vez.

¿Entonces sí había sido Zeref el que dio su última voluntad?

Sabía que en ese momento, él nos había purificado con su último esfuerzo. Posiblemente por eso los hechiceros se unieron a la batalla contra Acnologia, porque Zeref les había hecho ver lo que quería y lo que él no era. Nos había mostrado cosas diferentes a todos, pero llegando a un mismo punto en común.

-Lo has logrado, Erza.-Su voz sonó sincera.-Has convertido este mundo caótico en un mundo glorioso. Y todo fue necesario para que llegáramos a este momento. El momento de tu Reinado.

Bajé la mirada, sintiendo una gran frustración en mi interior. Eso pareció notarlo él, por lo que estiró su mano para tomar mis dos manos que se aferraban entre sí.

-Yo no aceptaré este Reinado, Jellal.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó sorprendido.- ¿Por qué? Tú eres la única que puede hacer que los hechiceros y magos estén unidos.

-Yo maté a hechiceros, magos y humanos sin piedad. Provoqué una guerra por mi sangre para que "despertaran" a Zeref. Dejé mi Reino a un lado y me marché sin más. Abandone a mi hermana, a mi padre, a mi gremio y a mi Reino. Yo llamé a Acnologia…y yo no pude evitar que tu corazón se consumiera por la oscuridad.

Mis palabras mostraban todos mis pecados cometidos en el pasado. Sabía que todo lo había hecho para una causa que no creí alcanzar, pero eso no quitaba las vidas que yo había matado. Ese era mi principal pecado.

-¡Tú no llamaste a Acnologia!

-¡Sabes bien que fue así!-Grité exasperada.-Mi cuerpo tenía magia de un hechicero Real, junto con magia de Zeref y mi magia. Yo lo llamé con tales cantidades de magia oscura y provoqué temor en todos.

Unas cálidas gotas se resbalaron por ambas mejillas para llegar a mis manos.

Mis ojos estaban llorando.

-Es difícil para mí, e incluso estaba resignada a morir.-Sus ojos se abrieron mostrando horror en ellos.-Pero no puedo desperdiciar tantas vidas por mi egoísmo. Lo único que puedo hacer para sentirme bien conmigo misma es abandonar mi Reinado. Yo simplemente no lo merezco y es lo único que podría hacerme sentir bien ante todos los pecados que cometí.

Mis manos temblaban por el coraje que sentía. Sólo con él podía mostrar todos los sentimientos que sentía, sin ninguna preocupación. No quería decirles esto a los Monarcas, ya que ellos no estarían de acuerdo con mi decisión. Había mostrado lealtad a mi Reino e incluso a los suyos al haber salvado al mayor número de personas que pude, pero eso no compensaba nada. Porque solo un corazón puro podía gobernar Fiore y podía hacer que los hechiceros y los magos convivieran en una paz única.

Ya no poseía magia y años atrás había dicho que la magia no era necesaria para proteger un Reino que quería la paz. Pero entendía la frustración detrás de esas palabras; no podía protegerlos en llegado caso y muchos seguramente me guardaban rencor. No podía dejar las vidas de Fiore en un gobernante que no tenía magia para protegerlos, si llegara a ser el caso. Incluso no podía protegerme yo sola.

-Yo te protegeré.-Habló con voz calmada Jellal.

Abrí los ojos ante sus palabras y lo miré anonadada al decir esas palabras, como si hubiera leído mi mente.

-Lo supe cuando atacaste a Acnologia y lo confirmé ahora que te vuelvo a ver.-Sus ojos mostraban una leve tristeza.-Sé que ya no posees más magia. No siento ningún tipo de magia en tu cuerpo, pero no tienes que estar preocupada por eso. Yo seré tu espada y tu voluntad, porque no permitiré que te lastimen nuevamente.

Una sonrisa adornó su rostro.

-Yo…yo no sé.

-Te amo, Erza Scarlet.-Se acercó hacía mí y con su otra mano tomó mi barbilla.-Y sé que tu inseguridad hacía gobernar es sobre tu carencia de magia, pero con magia o sin magia, sólo tú puedes hacer esto.

Por más que sus palabras me trataran de animar, yo ya había tomado una decisión al respecto y no podía cambiar nada de eso. Sabía que _ella _sería el mejor gobernante para todo Fiore. Porque sólo un corazón puro podía traer la tranquilidad en todo Fiore y en todo el continente.

Mi trabajo ya estaba hecho. Mi motivo de vivir había acabado desde el momento en el que huyó Acnologia, y aún quedaría una gran maldad repartida en el Reino y en el mundo, pero eran cosas naturales en la vida. Porque aceptaba por completo la maldad que complementaba la bondad en el mundo.

-Te amo, Jellal.-En un impulso mío, me acerqué a sus labios.-Pero mi decisión ha sido tomada.

No deje que hablara, ya que sellé sus labios con los míos. Su entrecejo se frunció levemente, pero no pudo resistir mucho tiempo a negarse. Nuestros labios acabaron unidos por voluntad de ambos, sumiéndonos en un profundo beso.

Nuestras frustraciones, miedos, corajes, ira, tristezas, melancolías y alegrías eran fusionados en ese simple beso. Un beso que sellaba nuestro pasado, abriendo una nueva puerta al futuro.

Nuestros labios se separaron a causa de que el aire nos comenzaba a faltar, por lo que nos separamos completamente. Aún no estábamos del todo recuperado, por lo que nuestras respiraciones se habían vuelto demasiado agitadas a lo que hubiéramos deseado. Era un esfuerzo demasiado exigente por parte de ambos, pero aun así rebozábamos toda la pasión y el amor que sentíamos el uno hacía el otro.

-El libro que me diste hace años…-Hablé entrecortada.-aún lo tengo.

Su mirada exhausta cambió a una de completa sorpresa.

-Desde que escapé de Fiore, escribo todo por lo que he pasado y todo lo que he sentido.-Dije mientras me paraba de la silla.-Ha sido el objeto más valioso que he tenido conmigo.

-¿Aún no lo has acabado?-Preguntó curioso.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Después de nuestro reencuentro en el Reino Tides, no he tenido la oportunidad de escribir.-Me encaminé a la gran ventana, viendo como la noche era presente.-Estuve inconsciente un par de meses, debido a que mi magia oscura había sido drenada por Minerva. Cuando desperté, me di cuenta que había pasado un largo tiempo y tenía que salvar a Natsu de una muerte segura por parte de Minerva. Por esa razón vine a Magnolia y me dejé capturar.

Había pasado poco tiempo, pero por alguna razón, sentía como si hablara de largos años.

-Quiero dedicarme a escribir.-Giré mi rostro para verlo.-Quiero dedicar mi tiempo a escribir lo que falta; y llegar a este momento.

Una sonrisa ladina adornó su rostro, mientras que sus músculos se relajaban mucho más. Su semblante cambió a uno de completa serenidad.

-Entiendo.-Habló comprensivo.-Si eso es lo que deseas, entonces yo no seré el que te lo niegue. Sé que las decisiones que tomas las haces para llegar a un bien común entre todos los civiles. Por eso mismo, te apoyaré en tu idea de dejar tu Reinado, si tienes ya en mente a la persona indicada para que lo lleve. También estoy de acuerdo en que dediques tus días a escribir; es la paz que te mereces, Erza. Pero quiero pedirte algo.

Sus verdes ojos se situaron en los míos, dándome a entender que era algo muy importante.

Me sentía levemente feliz al saber que había terminado apoyando mi idea. El tener su apoyo me hacía sentir completamente feliz y completa. Ya que sólo deseaba el apoyo de él para llevar a cabo mis ideas con el Reino.

-¿Qué es lo que me quieres pedir?

-Que no me alejes nunca más de tu vida.

Mis ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa de esas palabras.

Esperaba cualquier petición, pero el escuchar que me pedía eso, me había hecho extrañarme y sorprenderme de sobremanera.

Podía sentir mis mejillas arder, por lo que bajé tímidamente la mirada, para que no viera lo que había provocado en mí. Después de tantos años, seguía provocando esas reacciones en mi cuerpo, como si de una adolecente me tratara.

-Yo…yo no te alejaré nunca más de mí, Jellal.

No podía voltear a verlo. Me sentía demasiado avergonzada por sus palabras.

Lo había separado de mí por hechos que yo creía poder resolver sola. Ignoré mi felicidad con él e ignoré su felicidad. Pasé a dejar por largos años nuestra voluntad, para remediar lo que había provocado mi simple vida. Por eso mismo, sabía a lo que se refería…porque yo ya no estaba sola. Estaba con la persona que más amaba en el mundo y la única que amaría. Porque de ser dos personas, sólo queríamos ser una sola.

-Nunca te alejaré de mí, Jellal.-Mis palabras eran lanzadas en tono muy bajo.-Si me prometes que tú nunca me alejarás de la tuya.

-No necesito hacer esa promesa, Erza.-Su tono cambió a uno más amable.-Mi vida y mi alma estarán contigo, pase lo que pase.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir de una manera exageradamente rápida, que incluso creía que si fuera posible, podría salir de mi cuerpo.

…

Habían pasado tantos días y me preocupaba ver que Natsu seguía sin despertar.

Me sentía muy feliz de saber que tanto Erza como Jellal, se encontraban estables de salud, pero no podía evitar preocuparme de ver que pasaban los días y Natsu no despertaba.

Había hecho cosas sorprendentes, y gracias a él podíamos disfrutar de la calma que había después de la guerra. Erza me había contado lo importante que era Natsu y el hecho de por qué Mineva lo quería matar. Él era una persona sorprendente, que siempre lograba sus cometidos y su voluntad ardía como su mismo fuego. Una persona que era capaz de juntar la extraña paz, con su extraña manera de ser.

Era el quinto día y Natsu todavía no lograba despertar. Su magia se recuperaba débilmente y a pesar de que Wendy y Porlyusica me habían comentado que estaba fuera de peligro, no podía dejar de pensar que algo malo le fuera a ocurrir.

-Has sido muy valiente, Natsu.

Sin poder evitarlo, llevé mi mano a su suave cabello rosado.

Los sentimientos que había tenido hacía Natsu habían crecido de sobremanera, por lo que cada vez me eran más difícil lograr ocultarlos. E incluso ya no me importaba que se dieran cuenta, porque si fuera posible, le diría a Natsu cuanto lo amaba.

El estar con él tantos años, me había hecho darme cuenta de sus defectos y sus virtudes. Y sin duda alguna, fueron esos defectos y virtudes los que hechizaron mi corazón.

Él era un alma libre. Una oleada de fuego que no se podía quedar en un solo lado y expresaba siempre lo que deseaba. En cambio yo…era la pequeña llave que tenía que estar para abrir siempre la misma puerta.

Éramos tan diferentes a la vez, pero tan iguales también.

El pensar que cabía la posibilidad de perderlo como a mi hermana, me daba un temor que no podía liberarme de él. Las personas que más amaba en el mundo se iban de mi lado simplemente, pero al estar nuevamente con ellos, no podía evitar pensar en lo bien que me sentía al estar con ellos. Estar con ellos en un mundo que ellos mismos se habían encargado de crear.

La respiración tan calmada de Natsu, hizo que mi corazón se estrujara levemente.

Quería que despertara y que volviera a ser el mismo Natsu escandaloso que había conocido años atrás. El Natsu que siempre entrenaba y trabajaba duro para proteger a sus amigos y a todas las personas que amaba. El Natsu que yo amaba.

-Ya se hizo tarde, Natsu.-Hablé con la voz entrecortada.-Si no despiertas, mañana será el sexto día en el no podré escuchar tu voz.

Me levanté de la pequeña silla y me senté en la orilla de la cama para verlo con mucha más ternura.

Sin poder evitarlo, llevé mis manos a sus pálidas mejillas y me comencé a acercar lentamente. Estaba tan cerca de sus labios, que podía sentir su suave respiración en mis labios.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Me estaba dejando llevar por mis impulsos, que incluso cegaban mi razón.

Sin pensarlo tantas veces, uní los labios de Natsu con los míos.

Una extraña y agradable sensación sacudió por completo mi cuerpo. Sentía como si de una ráfaga eléctrica pasara por mi cuerpo ante esa unión tan esperada por mi parte.

Con él había sido mi primer beso y quería que durante muchos años, fuera mi último beso también con él.

Porque más que un rose superficial, era una conexión especial la que sentía. Algo que un simple contacto no lograba generar, o que palabras lograran alcanzar a expresar. Y todo esto era especial, porque sólo él lo podía crear.

Me separé con lentitud de él, no sin dejar de ver su calmado rostro.

Y por más que quería, no podía confesarle que lo amaba.

La noche pasaba, como si de ello dependieran nuestras vidas. Las estrellas se movían de lugares, para pasar a otros lugares y seguir moviéndose. La densa oscuridad cambiaba por el cálido escarlata del amanecer y el escarlata cambiaba por los rayos vivos del sol, bañando a todo Fiore.

No quería descansar, porque quería ser yo personalmente la que viera como Natsu despertaba y admiraba el nuevo amanecer.

Sentía unas inmensas ganas de contarle todo lo sucedido.

La unión de dos mundos iba a ser presenciado por nosotros, y miles de generaciones vivirían en esa armoniosa unión.

Era un nuevo mundo en el que nuestros futuros descendientes vivirían. Un mundo donde sería todo muy diferente; con nuevas ideas y con más esperanza de paz en él. Por eso mismo, quería que mi sueño egoísta fuera ver eso junto con Natsu.

-¿Eh?

Escuché débilmente como la voz de Natsu, hacía un sonido de leve queja y confusión.

Agité mi cabeza con fuerza, comprobando que no era un producto de mi imaginación, provocado por el cansancio de tantos días de desvelo.

Los parpados de Natsu habían comenzado a apretarse con mucha fuerza, mientras que su mano derecha la llevaba a su cabeza. Su rostro hacía una mueca de disgusto, y con gran pesar, se sentó sin abrir los ojos.

De manera inmediata, corrí al gran ventanal del cuarto para cerrar las cortinas. Supuse que al acabar de despertar, la luz del día le calaría demasiado.

-¿Dónde…estoy?-Preguntó sin abrir los ojos.

No pude evitar embozar una sonrisa, para correr a su dirección y saltar a la gran cama. Con ambos brazos, rodee su cuello, mientras que mi rostro se recargaba en uno de sus hombros. Unas rebeldes lágrimas salieron de mis dos ojos, y mis labios como la mayoría de mi cuerpo, había comenzado a temblar sin mi propio consentimiento.

-¡Ah!-Se quejó débilmente.

Caí en cuenta de que apenas acababa de despertarse y era seguro que le doliera cada extremidad de su cuerpo.

-Lo lamento tanto, Natsu.

Me separé débilmente de él, para ver como su rostro que estaba contraído por el dolor, se relajaba para abrir levemente ambos ojos. Sabía que iba a ver todo borroso, por la pérdida de magia que tuvo en el pasado; pero mucho menor el efecto al que tuvo Erza.

-Está bien, Lucy.-Dijo mientras me dedicaba una gran sonrisa.

Sus brazos que se encontraban a sus costados, se acercaron a mí para unirme a su cuerpo nuevamente.

Mis mejillas se sonrojaron al sentir sus fuertes brazos tomarme con más fuerza de la que creí que tenía. Su cálido aliento me daba en el cuello, haciendo que la piel se me erizara por esa cercanía.

-Eras la primera persona que deseaba ver, después de todo.

Ante esas palabras, podía sentir como el calor inundaba todo mi rostro y como mis ojos se entreabrían más. Era la clase de palabras que no me esperaba. Podía esperar cualquier cosa, pero esa era una revelación demasiado impactante para mí.

-Yo…-No podía hablar por lo nerviosa que estaba.-Me alegra…me alegra que estés bien, Natsu.

Comenté con una débil voz, audible sólo para él.

-A mí también me alegra que estés bien, Lucy.

A pesar de ter un gran número de preguntas hacía él. No quería romper el cómodo silencio en el que estábamos y quería sentir su cuerpo junto al mío. Como si de ello dependiera gran parte de mi vida. Porque de él dependía gran parte de mi vida. Porque él era mi vida.

Él tampoco se atrevió a romper el silencio, simplemente contemplábamos el sonido de nuestras respiraciones, las cuales se encontraban muy cerca de ambos.

-Tengo que avisarles a todos que ya despertaste.-Me atreví a hablar.-Han estado muy preocupados por ti.

Escuché de parte de él como soltaba una inocente carcajada.

-Está bien.-Me respondió.-Pero, ¿podrías abrir las cortinas?

-¿Las cortinas?-Pregunté confusa.

Caí en cuenta que había cerrado las cortinas para que no se sintiera incómodo con la luz, por lo que asentí inmediatamente y me separé de él con delicadeza. Sus grandes ojos parecían que me veían por completo bien, por lo que nuevamente un sonrojo adornó mis mejillas. Caminé con tranquilidad, para tomar ambas cortinas y abrirlas, pero sentí sus grandes manos colocarse junto a las mías, antes de poder abrir ambas cortinas.

-¿Qué…qué haces, Natsu?-Pregunté nerviosa.-No deberías de pararte. Aún estás mal.

No me contestó, simplemente acercó su rostro a mi oído.

-Quiero que se complemente la luz de mi vida.-Me susurró de manera tímida en el oído.-Y ver contigo la luz del sol, me hará sentirme completo.

Mi corazón latía fuertemente al escuchar las palabras.

¿Eso era una confesión?

No sabía cómo tomar esas palabras. No estaba preparada para recibir esas palabras.

Su mano izquierda dejó de tocar la mía, para llevarla a mi barbilla. Voltee mi rostro levemente para preguntarle si estaba bien, pero esa misma mano me tomó de la mejilla. Al ser más alto él, no hubo ningún problema en la cercanía de ambos. Su mano derecha simplemente se entrelazo sobre mi mano.

-¿Puedo besarte, Lucy?

¿Me preguntaba que si podía besarme? ¿Era de verdad esa pregunta? ¿De verdad quería besarme?

La situación se había vuelto tan espontanea, que mi mente se había quedado en blanco. ¡Claro que quería que me besara! Aunque no sabía cómo expresar con palabras mi anhelo.

Moví mi cabeza levente, sintiendo todo mi cuerpo temblar.

Los labios de Natsu se acercaron mucho más a los míos, entendiendo que yo le permitía besarme, por lo que quedamos completamente unidos. Sus labios y los míos estaban tocándose en aquel delicado rose. Con suavidad y torpeza, comenzó a mover sus labios, para succionar mi labio inferior, mientras que yo hacía lo mismo que él. Nuestros movimientos eran muy lentos y torpes, pero eran verdaderos. Cada rose que tenía con él, sentía que era mucho más que un simple rose. Era descubrirnos el uno al otro.

Al estar unidos así, comencé a voltear todo mi cuerpo, para quedar en frente de él. Mis brazos se acercaron a sus cabellos rosados, mientras que pasaba mis torpes dedos entre sus mechones rosados. Sus fuertes brazos sujetaron con firmeza mi cintura, quedando aún más juntos nuestros cuerpos.

Nos separamos unos segundos por falta de aire, ambos con las mejillas sonrojadas y con la respiración agitada. Su frente se pegó con la mía, aun sin poder detener su respiración tan agitada.

-Lucy, yo…

-¡Natsu despertó!-Un grito conocido para mí se escuchó en la puerta.

La puerta había sido abierta con brusquedad, dejando que el responsable del acto quedara helado al vernos de una manera tan comprometedora a Natsu y a mí.

Como si Natsu quemará –lo cual sí hacía- me separé de él inmediatamente, para ver como Gray se nos quedaba viendo entre sorprendido y asqueado.

-Maldito seas, Gray.-Gruñó con molestia, Natsu.-Estaba por confesármele a Lucy y tú vienes a interrumpir.

Mis mejillas se incendiaron al escucharlo hablar tan libremente de lo que pensaba hacer. Mientras que la sorpresa de Gray cambió a una mueca de disgusto hacía Natsu.

-Lo primero que quiero hacer es ver a mi amigo después de tanto tiempo y me encuentro con que el maldito está pervirtiendo a nuestra amiga y Princesa de Fiore.-Comentó con sorna, haciendo sonrojar a Natsu.-Cómo has cambiado, pero después de todo tienes hormonas, ¿verdad, flamita?

La vergüenza por parte de Natsu era evidente, ya que su rostro estaba tan rojo como sus llamas y sus ojos fulminaban a Gray, que simplemente lo miraba con burla, aprovechando todo el tiempo perdido.

A pesar de que había sido muy incómodo que Gray nos haya visto así, me hacía sentir muy bien el ver como ambos a su manera, expresaban lo felices que estaban al verse completamente bien.

Sin poder evitarlo, una sonrisa adornó mi rostro y nuevas lágrimas de felicidad salieron de ambos ojos.

Me sentía tan feliz de presenciar su reencuentro. Y me sentía tan feliz de presenciar nuestro nuevo futuro, juntos. Porque por fin sería capaz de conocer todo de ambos; todo del Fairy Tail con el que quería vivir de ahora en adelante.

…

-¿Estás segura de esto, Erza?-Me preguntó preocupado, Jellal.

Asentí con tranquilidad, para dedicarle una dulce mirada.

-Nunca he estado tan segura.

Su mirada de preocupación pasó a una de completa confianza, por lo que asintió. Se acercó a mí para quedar sentado a un lado mío, mientras que de su saco buscaba algo.

-Esto te pertenece.

De su saco, sacó algo muy conocido para mí.

Abrí los ojos al ver que se trataba del broche de Fairy Tail forjado en oro, que me había dado mi padre el día de mi coronación. Había creído todo este tiempo que lo había perdido en la batalla en el Reino Tides, pero me alegraba saber que Jellal seguramente lo había encontrado.

Sus manos llevaron el broche hacía la única unión de la gran capa roja y majestuosa que traía sobre mi elegante vestido blanco, para unirlo con una mayor majestuosidad ante mis ojos. El broche de oro sobresalía sobre toda la gran capa, haciendo relucir ese color mucho más.

-Minerva lo encontró.-Habló con calma.-No sé por qué razón se lo quedó, pero lo encontré en el Castillo en los meses que estuve aquí.

¿Minerva había encontrado mi broche? Se me hacía extraño el hecho de que ella lo tomara, ya que para ella esto no tenía ningún valor en absoluto.

-Gracias.-Dije únicamente.

La nostalgia nuevamente llegó a mí.

En el primer día, después de la batalla contra Acnologia, los miembros del gremio, junto con Lucy y Levy se habían encargado de sepultar con orgullo a Zeref, Ultear y al gran Rey Makarov, en el cementerio de la Familia Real, justo al lado de la tumba del Abuelo Rob. No esperaron a que despertara, ya que no tenían idea alguna de cuándo fuera a pasar eso. Pero me sentía feliz de saber que había sido Lucy, Meredy y Gildarts los que habían tomado el gran honor de despedirlos de este mundo como era debido.

Tener algo que había permanecido tanto tiempo con mi padre, por una u otra razón, me hacía sentirme bien. Como si estuviera él conmigo y me viera en cada momento.

-Es hora de irnos.-Hablé con tranquilidad.-El Reino nos está esperando.

Él asintió para tomarme de la mano y caminar al gran salón donde había sido mi coronación.

La última vez que había caminado por esos pasillos para llegar al mismo destino, había terminado con un final desastroso. Era una inseguridad que no podía quitar de mis recuerdos, y a pesar de que ya había pasado, tenía miedo al escuchar los reclamos de todas las personas por dejar mi Reinado a alguien más. Y por más nerviosismo y miedo que tuviera en el interior, aún así era capaz de ocultarlos con la seriedad que mostraba cada facción de mi rostro.

La habitación estaba inundada de tantas personas como era posible. En el balcón donde se posicionaban los tronos de la realeza, estaban completamente vacíos, pero a los lados la poca armada de Fiore protegía que ninguna persona fuera a atacar a los Monarcas o parte de la Familia Real.

Era el séptimo día después del ataque de Acnologia.

Natsu había despertado y se encontraba mucho mejor de salud de lo que nos encontrábamos Jellal y yo. Su capacidad para curarse era sorprendente, ya que parecía no dolerle demasiado las heridas externas que traía.

-Han pasado siete días, después de que el Dragón llamado Acnologia atacara Magnolia como su único punto.-Hablé con voz demandante.

Tomé posición en frente del trono que me pertenecía, mientras que el otro trono permanecía vacío. Lucy se encontraba a lado de ese trono, junto a los Monarcas que esperaban que diera las noticias a todos los civiles presentes. Jellal se encontraba a lado mío, tomando mi mano izquierda en todo momento.

-Siete días que nos han hecho darnos cuenta, de que esa victoria no les pertenece ni a magos ni a hechiceros. Nos pertenece a todos como personas.

Gran parte de Magnolia había sido reconstruida así como el Castillo. Todo gracias al gran esfuerzo de los magos y hechiceros que se encargaban de ayudar en la reconstrucción de sus nuevos hogares.

-¡La guerra ha terminado para todos!

Podía ver como Kagura y Laxus me miraban con tranquilidad.

-Porque nosotros fuimos los responsables de una innecesaria guerra.-Paré mis palabras soltar levemente la mano de Jellal.-Todos están aquí por el simple hecho de que ya no son dos grupos buscando ser aceptados. Hechiceros o magos, todo eso ha quedado atrás, porque hemos sido testigos de que ambos grupos han cometido actos inaceptables. Ya no tenemos diferencias y la magia no es una diferencia, es el orgullo de cada persona que la posee.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y mis manos temblaban con cada segundo que pasaba.

Miré de reojo a los Monarcas, que miraban con tranquilidad la situación. Ellos esperaban estas palabras por parte de mí, y me agradaba el hecho de que no les haya disgustado ninguna palabra que había dicho, pero lo que seguía sería sin duda un gran acto de polémicas.

-Hemos pasado por tantas cosas que yo misma he sido responsable de un gran número de ellas-Hablé con voz demandante.-Muchas cosas las traté de evitar y gracias al sacrificio de grandes guerreros lo completé. Ahora mismo estamos todos aquí juntos, ayudándonos unos a los otros y eso es el sacrificio que más ha valido la pena. Ahora sabemos que no existe guerra entre nosotros y que podemos vivir con armonía. Que aunque la oscuridad siga aquí, nosotros estaremos para complementar esa oscuridad con nuestra luz. No podemos negar su existencia, pero no podemos permitir que se apodere de nosotros nuevamente.

Respiré profundamente y tomé la mano de Jellal. Él correspondió enseguida y me miró para darme ánimos.

-Por eso yo, Erza Dreyar, renuncio a mi puesto como Gobernante de Fiore.

El silencio por parte de todos los presentes inundo si fuera posible a todo Fiore. Los ojos de todos los magos y hechiceros se ensancharon al escuchar esas palabras de mí, al igual que los Monarcas que abrieron sus labios al escuchar lo que acababa de decir.

Todo Fairy Tail estaba en completa conmoción al igual que Kagura y Laxus, que no entendían en absoluto mis palabras y el motivo de ellas.

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo, Erza?!-Me preguntó conmocionada la Reina Dorotea.

-¡Nosotros no queremos a otro gobernante que no sea la Princesa Escarlata!-Habló entre la multitud un hechicero.

-¡Usted es la heredera al trono, Reina Erza!

-¡Ella es la única que podrá llevar a cabo todo esto!

-¡Nadie más será capaz como lo es usted, Reina Erza!

Las palabras de todas las personas hacían que mi corazón se estrujara levemente. No sabía que deseaban tanto que yo permaneciera en mi Reinado, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado.

-Erza, por favor piensa lo que dices.-Me habló en voz baja el Rey Antenor.-Esto es algo muy impactante para todos. Ya has visto que no aceptaran fácilmente a un nuevo gobernante.

Asentí para dedicarle una mirada de completa gratitud, pero no cambiaría de opinión.

-No hay motivo por el que yo sea la Reina de Fiore.-Al momento en que hablé nuevamente, todos callaron de inmediato.-Y todos ustedes no deberían de hacer tanto escándalo sólo por estas palabras. Ustedes son seres libres. Sus ideas no deben ser limitadas por una persona únicamente. Y a pesar de ser testigo de la gran depravación que hubo y que seguramente habrá en el mundo mágico, yo me encargaré de que Fiore quede en manos de alguien que gobierne como es debido y todos ustedes serán capaces de vivir sin problema alguno nunca más.

Sus miradas frustradas me hacían entender que no estarían de acuerdo, por lo que su inseguridad aumentaría cada vez más.

Miré a Jellal, que me miraba fijamente. Seguía teniendo su apoyo en todo momento, y era lo único que necesitaba para seguir con la mirada en alto.

-La queremos únicamente a usted, Señorita Erza.-Habló calmado Sting.

Su voz fue escuchada por todo el gran salón, por lo que los hechiceros en especial, asintieron por la decisión de Sting.

-No…

-Todos aquí somos testigos de que tú diste todo para protegernos hace días.-Habló con reproche Gajeel.

Gajeel había sido uno de los hechiceros que siempre había estado en contra del mandamiento de Minerva, e incluso por parte de Lucy, sabía que él les había ayudado en alguna ocasión.

-Lo hacemos porque sabemos que nadie más merece el trono como usted misma.-Habló nuevamente Sting.-Y más que respetarla por sus dos tipos de sangre, la respetamos por lo que hizo por nosotros en algún momento.

-¡No queremos protección de parte de usted!

-Queremos la justicia por parte de usted.

Sus palabras retumbaban en mi cabeza, por lo que un leve mareo comenzó a molestarme, al punto de obligarme a sentarme con brusquedad en el trono que antes pertenecía a mi padre. La armada miró con preocupación mi reacción y sin pensarlo se posicionaron en modo de defensa, al igual que los Monarcas, que me veían entre preocupados y disgustados.

-¿Estás bien, Erza?-Me preguntó preocupado, Jellal.

Sus palabras se escuchaban a lo lejos, por lo que dirigí mi débil mirada a la suya.

No estaba del todo recuperada, pero no entendía el por qué seguía tan débil. Era demasiado lento la manera en que me recuperaba a diferencia de Jellal y Natsu. Incluso era mucho más lenta mi recuperación, que la de una persona normal.

-Descuida, estoy bien.-Le sonreí débilmente.-No te vayas de mi lado, por favor.

-Creo que es mejor que vaya a descansar, Reina Erza.-Me aconsejó preocupado el Rey Eliseo.-El Reino y el mundo entero esperará una respuesta de usted, pero en esta condición, lo primordial es su recuperación.

-¡No!-Me paré con fuerza.-Es necesario aclarar todo esto. Yo no puedo…

-Ya los has escuchado, Erza.-Dijo con calma, Lucy.-No quieren a nadie más que no seas tú. Y eso se debe al simple hecho de que has hecho mucho más que cualquier persona por ellos.

Me paré con gran esfuerzo, viendo como todos miraban preocupados mi antiguo comportamiento. No iba a tener otra oportunidad mejor. Ellos tenían que ser liberado de todo tipos de prejuicios hacía el mundo y hacía las personas.

-Ustedes mismos son capaces de llevar la justicia en este mundo.-Hablé más alto de lo normal.-Agradezco que sean capaces de pensar en mí, pero yo he cometido un gran número de malos prejuicios hacía los hechiceros y los magos e incluso han salido afectados por ello en el pasado. Zeref y Alice Realight fueron los que me hicieron comprender todo esto y gracias a ellos, todos estamos aquí. Sólo un corazón completamente puro será capaz de llevarlos a todos ustedes a un mundo de completa armonía. Una persona que no ha juzgado mal a los hechiceros y a los magos, y sólo ha juzgado las malas acciones de las personas.

Mi mirada de determinación hizo que ninguno de los presentes dijera algo. Mi decisión había sido tomada y ellos por fin lo habían comprendido.

Agradecía el hecho de que me hayan perdonado e incluso tuvieran una imagen tan buena de mí, pero esa imagen la merecía alguien que de verdad merecía eso. Alguien que tenía sus manos completamente limpias, al igual que su mente. Alguien que daría todo de sí misma sólo para proteger a su nuevo Reino y sin duda alguien que sabía que nunca me defraudaría.

-Yo, Erza Dreyar, hija primogénita de Makarov Dreyar y Alice Realight doy mi corona a mi hermana, Lucy Dreyar. Hija de Makarov Dreyar y Layla Heartfilia.

Llevé mis manos a mi cabeza, para quitar la gran corona que traía y voltee para ver como Lucy al igual que los Monarcas, se encontraban sorprendidos por mi decisión y hacía quién había decidido entregar toda mi confianza.

Todos los presentes miraban sorprendidos como quitaba mi corona y la entregaba a Lucy, que mostraba toda clase de sorpresa en su rostro.

-Erza, yo no soy capaz…

-Lo eres.-Le sonreí, mostrándole confianza.-Eres tan capaz como yo.

Sabía que era una sorpresa para todos, pero aceptarían mi decisión.

Sus manos tocaron las mías, haciéndome sentir el gran lazo que tenía con ella. Era parte de mi familia, pero la amaba como la persona que era. Porque había demostrado su gran capacidad para perdonar y para amar. Era insegura, pero sabría manejar a la perfección el Reino y sabría mantener el orden dentro del gran margen del bien y el mal.

Pude ver la reacción de todos los Monarcas, dándome a entender que estaban de acuerdo de que mi decisión haya sido nada menos que mi hermana. Por parte de ellos, ya no habría ningún problema.

-Estoy de acuerdo con la decisión de Erza.-Comentó con una sonrisa de medio lado, Gajeel.-Sé que Lucy será capaz de hacer las cosas tan bien como su hermana.

Los hechiceros miraron a Gajeel, por haber dado una opinión tan buena sobre Lucy.

Los magos y simples personas, veían a Lucy, pensando si era buena idea. Pero después de meditarlo unos minutos, muchos de ellos asintieron al aceptar su Reinado. Muchos habían conocido a Lucy al permanecer escondida junto con Fairy Tail, y ellos mismos sabían que ella al igual que todos los miembros del gremio, habían salvado muchas vidas cuándo los hechiceros de Minerva invadieron todo Fiore y le quitaron el poder a Laxus.

-Estoy de acuerdo en que la Princesa Lucy sea nuestra futura Reina.-Habló un civil.

-La he visto con Fairy Tail, así que me imagino la gran persona que ha de ser.

-Incluso es la media hermana de la Reina Erza.

Los hechiceros escuchaban atentamente las opiniones que daban todas las personas acerca de Lucy, y como esperaba, la mayoría de esos comentarios eran positivos y aceptaban que yo cediera mi corona a mi hermana.

-¿Usted qué dice, Princesa Lucy?-Preguntó el Rey Antenor.

-Si todos están de acuerdo, así como mi hermana Erza.-Habló débilmente, Lucy.-Entonces daré lo mejor de mí, para hacer crecer este Reino como mi padre lo llevó.

Esas últimas palabras se escucharon con mucha más determinación, por lo que fue escuchado por un gran número de personas que veían la reacción y decisión de Lucy.

Los hechiceros seguían sin decir nada, pero miraban analizando las palabras y la mirada determinada de Lucy. Viendo como toda confusión e inseguridad se esfumaba.

-No crea que se me olvida los libros que me robó hace años en el Reino Aster.-Dijo con gracia el Rey Antenor.-Pero lo dejaré pasar sólo por esta ocasión.

La cara de Lucy al igual que la de Levy, Natsu, Gray, Happy y Charle se sonrojaron ante la vergüenza de saber que el Rey del Reino Aster recordaba los libros que habían robado hace años y el escándalo que hicieron en su Reino.

Asintió con rapidez y se inclinó en modo de respeto ante él.

Segundos después, se encaminó al segundo trono vacío y tomó mi mano para levantarla en frente de todo el Reino. Pude sentir la seguridad con la que actuaba, y seguramente lo hacía para que los hechiceros también la aceptaran, como los magos y civiles ya la habían aceptado.

\- Yo, Lucy Dreyar.-Su voz tomó un tono más alto de lo habitual.-Protegeré incluso con mi vida este Reino. Esperando que eso no sea necesario, ya que hemos llegado a un nuevo mundo donde las diferencias no existirán. Tanto los hechiceros como los magos, son parte de un mismo lugar. Y hago esta promesa junto con mi hermana, Erza. Porque todas las vidas que se han ido de nuestras vidas, descansaran al ver que todos podemos vivir en un mundo de completa tranquilidad.

Sus palabras resonaron en toda la habitación.

Sabía que hablaba con sinceridad, y ella también ayudaría demasiado al igual que todos los Monarcas, para lograr por fin la unión de los mundos.

Las expresiones de los hechiceros se relajaron mucho más. La mayoría me miraban interrogantes, pero sabían que mi decisión estaba tomada y que dejaría en manos su futuro en la persona que más confiaba para hacer eso.

-Creo que podemos darle una oportunidad.-Habló con tranquilidad Rogue.

La decisión finalmente era tomada. Tomando su nuevo Reinado, la Reina Lucy Dreyar.

La mayoría de las personas aceptaron el hecho de que Lucy fuera su nueva Reina, por lo que las grandes polémicas quedaron en el pasado.

Ella tendría mucho trabajo que hacer junto con todos los Monarcas, ya que sería difícil la reconstrucción de todos los Reinos del continente. Ellos tendrían que marcharse, pero se marchaban con la seguridad de saber que Fiore había quedado en completa paz. Un nuevo consejo nacería y con él, nuevos gobernantes en el mundo mágico. Laxus negó al principio su Reinado, ya que se culpaba enormemente de lo que había pasado, pero Natsu le dio a entender que arreglara todos sus errores, dando lo mejor para el Reino que pertenecía a él desde su nacimiento.

El Castillo de Fiore había sido reconstruido por completo, pocos días después de que Lucy fuera aceptada como la nueva Reina de Fiore.

Habíamos pasado por grandes cosas, grandes cosas que deseaba escribir.

Había tomado el pretexto de que tenía que descansar, para escribir en ese libro de color rojo quemado y letras plateadas. Ese libro que había amado tanto y que gracias a él, recordaba mis motivos y propósitos para actuar. También en él, conmemoraba la gran memoria de las personas que me ayudaron en todo momento. Porque ese libro, era la única reliquia donde permanecería nuestros recuerdos.

Todos los sucesos eran escritos, hasta llegar al momento en donde Lucy había sido reconocida como la nueva Reina de Fiore.

La hoja de la parte derecha terminó con un simple "hemos terminado nuestro cometido, Zeref". Di la vuelta de hoja, notando que sólo quedaban dos hojas, pero lo que más me sorprendía, era ver como ya había algo escrito en esas hojas.

Me dediqué a leer lo que había en esas dos hojas, para abrir los ojos totalmente sorprendida, mientras que de mis ojos comenzaban a salir gruesas lágrimas.

-Te he observado estos días, esperando con ansias a que llegaras a esas dos únicas hojas, Erza.

**Y ha terminado el capitulo D: Qué les ha parecido, chicos/chicas? Les gusto, les disgusto? Qué les está pareciendo el final? D:**

**La verdad, es que ya tenía pensado en dos finales jojojojo, y en el final bonito, todo esto ya estaba totalmente pensado por mí. **

**No sé si les haya gustado la idea de que Lucy fuera la Reina de Fiore, pero a mí se me hizo una maravillosa idea x) y más porque en el capítulo final que es el siguiente, notarán el por qué me gustó mucho la idea de que Lucy fuera la Reina de Fiore. **

**QUIÉN HABRÁ DICHO ESO AL ÚLTIMO? D: QUÉ DECÍA ESAS DOS ÚLTIMAS HOJAS ¿? **

**Por qué a pesar de que ya es el penúltimo capítulo, sigo trayendo tantas dudas a esta historia TT-TT creo que es parte de mí dejar dudas jajaja, espero que realmente les haya gustado y ha sido un capítulo un tanto meloso, que no sé si a ustedes les agrado. Lo cuál espero que sí les haya gustado x) por fin se vio el tan esperado Nalu, y creo que hice muy tiernas esas partes, para que llegara Gray a joder el momento jojojo pero no hay problema, que luego le daré su mereciddo a Gray x) **

**Oh dios, todo ha sido muy impactante para mí y el siguiente capítulo me sacará muchas lagrimas **

**Como ya he publicado en mi página de Facebook, el siguiente capítulo será publicado el 7 de febrero del 2016, por lo cuál no se desesperen mucho x) **

**Me da mucha alegría el haber logrado esta historia con ustedes, porque fueron parte muy fundamental para la inspiración y sin sus hermosos comentarios, nunca habría sabido si debía de seguir o no, pero me alegra no haber dejado esta historia **** todos ustedes son parte de esta historia, y esto no es un adiós, porque seguiré publicando tanto sea posible Xd siempre historias JERZA jajajaja **

**Muchas gracias a todos ustedes y espero sus comentarios (: denme esa pequeña alegría de leer lo que piensan de esto que ya parece el final.**

**UNA PREGUNTA Y LA ÚLTIMA DE ESTE FIC**

**¿Les gusto la historia? Ya saben, desde que comenzó y todas las cosas que iban sucediendo, les gustó todo eso ¿? **

**Espero que me la conteste y esperaré con ansias sus bellos reviews **

**Hasta la próxima que será el último capítulo de toda Escarlata **

**Bye bye **


	31. Nuestro destino escrito

**Hola chicos :D Bien, por fin traigo el capítulo final de esta historia que realmente ha sido mi primera historia en toda mi vida. Espero que este cierre les guste demasiado y pues que la historia no los haya decepcionado en ningún momento ): entregué por completo mi corazón a esta historia para ustedes :') Me gustó demasiado ya que mencione muchas cosas que normalmente se pasa en la vida. Un mundo donde vivimos con tantas cosas que todavía no logramos entender completamente. **

**Sé que demoré dos años en esta historia y a decir verdad, si no hubiera sido por la uni, la hubiera terminado posiblemente en seis u ocho meses, pero creo que fue necesario todas las pausas que hubo :D porque gracias a esas pausas yo llegaba con muchas más ideas, y ahora puedo decir que esas pausas lograron hacer esta historia mucho más grande de lo que tenía pensado.**

**Quiero agradecer infinitamente a todos los que me acompañaron en esta historia. Sus comentarios sobre ella me dieron una inspiración sin igual y más al ver que ésta humilde historia es demasiado valiosa para muchas personas, que me decían que simplemente les gustaba. **

**No desapareceré del mundo de fanfiction, porque aún tengo una gran cantidad de ideas muy locas que poner en más historias, por lo que los espero en mis futuras historias. También totalmente JERZA. POR UN MUNDO CON MÁS JERZA :') **

**Sin más que decir, los dejo leer este último capítulo y espero desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, que este capítulo les deje un dulce sabor. **

**Con amor: IleyBriseo. **

Nuestro destino escrito.

El viento golpea mis mejillas con la misma intensidad en que los rayos del sol cubren mi piel. El suave sonido armoniza mis oídos y mis ojos se entrecierran por la intensidad de los rayos. Mis dedos se mueven cuidadosamente a través de la rasposa textura de los árboles secos y mi olfato percibe un olor a nieve que purifica mis pulmones.

Siento como si el mundo me perteneciera, solamente a mí. Y una parte de mí, quisiera recorrer todo el mundo.

Había viajado tanto. Había visto tanto. Había hecho tanto. Pero al final no de la manera que deseaba completamente.

Grandes desiertos cubiertos por la intensidad de los rayos del sol. Grandes montañas cubiertas por una refrescante nieve. Grandes bosques cubiertas de frondosos árboles y animales. Grandes praderas. Grandes pantanos. Grandes mares. Grandes puertos. Grandes Reinos. Grandes ciudades. Una gran cantidad de lugares en los cuales ansiaba ir; porque lo único que quería era satisfacer mi placer visual con todo lo que podía observar. Todo lo que podía vivir y todo lo que podría contar.

Mis parpados se cerraron completamente, sumiéndome en una agradable oscuridad. Podía escuchar el viento y sentirlo al mismo tiempo.

Deje que unos minutos estuvieran así, para abrirlos y notar como el sol comenzaba a meterse, mostrando una combinación morada, rosada, rojiza y anaranjada inundar el cielo. Pronto anochecería y esa hermosa vista sería sustituida por pequeñas estrellas en un cielo inundado de una agradable oscuridad.

-¿Ya no le temes a la oscuridad?

Una sonrisa adornó mis labios, al escuchar hablar a esa persona en especial.

Por supuesto que ya no le temía a la oscuridad. Después de todo, por fin podía ver lo hermosa que era.

-No. Es un paisaje hermoso, ¿verdad?

-Lo es.

Sus brazos me rodearon de manera protectora, quedando él atrás mío. Podía sentir como sus labios quedaban cerca de mis oídos, mientras que su calmada respiración era oída a la perfección por mí. La cercanía que él me brindaba, me hacía sentirme segura; sin la necesidad de querer ir a otro sitio.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?-Me preguntó un tanto curioso.

-Demasiado.-Contesté, con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Podía ver. Podía oler. Podía sentir. Podía degustar. Podía escuchar.

Todo era una clase de sensación increíble que me hacía entrar en mi propio mundo de paz espiritual.

Desde el momento en el que había renunciado a la corona, me sentía libre. Libre de los pecados que había cometido y libre de los prejuicios sostenidos hacía mí. Porque sólo era una humana y como humana quería vivir.

El hecho de haber perdido mi propia magia, no me hacía sentirme en absoluto triste y decepcionada, por el contrario, me sentía segura y feliz. Porque tenía mucho más que protección sin ella. Y no culpaba de todo mi magia, pero sabía que muchos factores se habían derivado por ella, y que por ella misma muchas personas que amo habían salido dañadas a una gran gravedad.

Quería imaginar que la misma naturaleza, eran todas las personas que habían muerto en la guerra e incluso fuera de ella. Que sus almas habían descansado tanto, que incluso su silencio mostraba serenidad y que su belleza había resplandecido al punto de convertirse en un fenómeno extravagante y hermoso. Su coraje era la voluntad que mostraban ante los seres vivos.

Porque al final somos su reflejo.

-La temperatura está descendiendo rápidamente.-Me comentó calmado, Jellal.-No quiero que te enfermes, así que adentrémonos a la cabaña.

Asentí y voltee a verlos.

Sus grandes ojos se situaron en los míos.

Sin pensarlo, me acerqué a él y lo abracé de manera delicada. Mi cabeza había quedado en su pecho, permitiéndome sentir el calor que él emanaba.

Esto pareció sorprenderlo, ya que quedó inmóvil por unos cuantos segundos, para reaccionar y abrazarme de manera protectora. Una de sus grandes manos tomó con delicadeza mi cintura, acercándome más a él y la otra tomó mi barbilla para obligarme a verlo a los ojos. Sus labios se entreabrieron, para emitir un simple suspiro y llevar finalmente sus labios con los míos.

Correspondí el beso con calma, sintiendo un gran placer en mí. Podía sentir a la perfección como los besos que él me daba, se hacían más apasionados, y al igual que él, comencé a aumentar el ritmo. Mi labio succionaba con desesperación su labio inferior, mientras que él succionaba mi labio superior. Con agilidad, mordió mi labio inferior, obligando a que mis labios se abrieran más y poder finalmente meter su lengua en mi boca. Sin quedarme atrás, igual rosé mi lengua con la suya, para comenzar un rose demasiado erótico con ambas lenguas. Sus manos comenzaron a tocar mi cintura y descender levemente hacía mis caderas, con un elegante rose que hacía erizar mi piel. Sin querer quedarme atrás, llevé una de mis manos a su nuca para profundizar el beso y pegar nuestros cuerpos aún más.

-Quiero hacerte mía, Erza.-Me dijo con una voz ronca.

-Entonces hazlo.

Como si mis palabras fueran magia, se separó de mí y me tomó de la cintura para cargarme levemente. Mis pies quedaron flotando, pero mis labios no se separaron de él.

Su fuerza me sorprendía, ya que parecía que el cargarme era una cosa realmente sencilla.

Al estar algo alejado de la cabaña, me tomó a modo de que me cargaba en un estilo bastante principesco. Sonreí con gracia al ver que caminaba torpemente por la nieve y que su peso y el mío hacían que nos hundiéramos levemente.

-Tardaremos más en llegar a la cabaña.-Comenté con gracia.

-Lo sé, pero estos momentos valen mucho la pena.-Bajó su mirada para dedicarme una de completa calidez.-Después de todo, eres mi reina y como tal quiero tratarte.

Sonreí ante su comentario un tanto irónico.

Jellal complementaba tanto en mí. Como si él hubiera nacido para estar conmigo y yo con él. Podía saber lo que pensaba y lo que sentía. Él también podía saber lo que yo pensaba y lo que yo sentía. Era una fortaleza para ambos, ya que eso lo habíamos convertido en nuestro ser.

Divisé a lo lejos la pequeña cabaña con un toque hogareño bastante hermosa a la vista. La nieve que estaba alrededor le daba un toque aún más hermoso.

Llegamos a la entrada y Jellal me bajó con delicadeza para tomarme nuevamente de la cintura y unir nuestros labios. Abrió la puerta con torpeza y nos adentramos a la cabaña sin despegar nuestros labios, haciendo que estos se volvieran nuevamente igual de apasionados.

Lo tomé del abrigo, atrayéndolo aún más hacía mí. Él nuevamente tomó mi cintura y sus manos fueron bajando hasta tomar con una de sus manos mis glúteos y apretarlo levemente, sacando un leve gemido de placer.

Mis manos igual querían explorar parte de él, por lo que fui quitando con torpeza su abrigo gris, para ver la camisa blanca que marcaba su buen físico. Mis ojos miraban con deseo cada botón de su camisa, como si con mirarlo pudiera obligar a que éstos se abrieran y me permitieran ver mejor su físico.

Como si me hubiera leído la mente, una sonrisa ladina adornó su rostro y se separó de mí para llevar sus dedos y con agilidad comenzar a quitar por completo el abrigo y desabotonar cada maldito botón que me impedía ver su cuerpo.

-¿Quieres verme mejor, Erza?-Me preguntó de una manera endemoniadamente sensual.

Fruncí el ceño levemente, evitando que viera el gran sonrojo que había aparecido en mis mejillas y mis ojos deseosos hacía él.

-Hazlo de una vez.-Ordené con leve molestia.

Una carcajada sonora salió de su garganta, haciéndome fruncir el ceño, pero segundos después sonreí de medio lado, para acércame hacía él peligrosamente. Tomé sus manos que desabotonaban los botones de su camisa y las alejé de ahí. Él me miró interrogante, pero cayó de inmediato al sentir mis labios en su cuello. Con mi lengua, dejé un pequeño rastro de saliva, marcando los lugares por dónde iba pasando, pero de manera lenta, fui haciendo que la lentitud fuera haciendo paso hacía esa gran desesperación que sentía por poseerlo.

-No te detengas.-Me pidió deseoso.

Me acerqué de manera en que su cuerpo quedara acorralado entre la pared y mi cuerpo. Mis ojos veían profundamente los suyos, queriendo descifrar lo que trataban de decirme. Pero antes de que mi mente viajara, él cortó mis pensamientos con un dulce beso, para tomarme de la cintura e irme bajando lentamente. Quitó mi abrigo de una manera ágil y lo dejó caer simplemente mientras que mi cuerpo era el que ahora quedaba acorralado entre mi abrigo tirado en el suelo y su cuerpo. Sus labios no se separaban de los míos, por el contrario, cada segundo se hacía más apasionado el beso. Sentía sus caricias en mi espalda, acariciando la tela del vestido que traía puesto. Mis manos revolvían su cabello, sintiendo la textura de éste y recordarlo en mi memoria.

Era un gran deleite para mis sentidos.

Sus manos se alejaron de mi espalda y sus labios por fin se separaron de los míos, pero su dirección había cambiado. Sus húmedos besos eran depositados en mi cuello, mientras que leves jadeos salían de mis labios a la grata sensación que él me hacía sentir. Una de sus manos se concentró en la entrada de mi vestido y con torpeza comenzó a bajar el cierre que se encontraba en mi espalda. El frío golpeó mi piel, dándome a entender que había logrado bajar por completo ese cierre.

El hacer el amor con él, era una de las cosas más magnificas que había experimentado. Su cuerpo y alma me pertenecían y mi cuerpo y alma le pertenecían.

Su mano izquierda acariciaba mi espalda, haciendo que mi cuerpo se curveara levemente al sentir su mano completamente helada. Era una sensación excitante, que me había provocado unas inmensas ganas de que sus manos me tocaran por completo en cada parte de mi piel.

Sin querer quedarme atrás, igual comencé a desabotonar los botones restantes de su camisa, tratando de ignorar el gran placer que provocaba sus besos en mi cuello y sus manos acariciando mi espalda. Cuando logré desabotonar todos los botones, quité con desesperación su camisa, quedando a la mitad de sus brazos. Una sonrisa sonora salió de sus labios, seguramente burlándose por el hecho de que no podía quitar por completo su camisa sin tener que hacer que él detuviera sus caricias hacía mi espalda.

-¿Quieres que me detenga?-Me preguntó con tranquilidad.

Quería decirle que no, pero también deseaba tocar su cuerpo.

Asentí levemente, pero antes de que sus labios se separaran de mi cuello, lo mordió levemente para sacarme un gemido de completo placer.

¡Ese hombre sabía cómo provocarme de mil maneras!

Mis ojos entrecerrados miraban su sonrisa ladina. Quería decirle algo, pero al ver como se quitaba su camisa y me permitía observar su muy bien formado torso y sus grandes brazos, mis ojos se habían consumido por el deseo y mis labios eran incapaces de emitir un sonido racional.

Me senté en el suelo para poder observar mejor sus movimientos, viendo como arrojaba su camisa en algún lugar de la sala habitación en donde nos encontrábamos y su mirada tan penetrante iba dirigida a la mía.

Se acercó hacía mí y con sus frías manos, tocó los hombros del vestido para bajarlo con una completa lentitud.

No podía evitar sentir cierta pena. Ya nos habíamos visto antes, ya nos habíamos tocado antes y ya habíamos pasado por esto antes, pero aun así no podía controlar el gran sonrojo de mis mejillas y los grandes nervios que provocaban sus acciones. Como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacíamos.

Quitó por completo mi vestido de la parte de arriba, dejando al descubierto mi abdomen y permitiéndole ver mi sostén.

Una de sus manos las llevó a mi barbilla, obligándome a verlo, para rosar sus labios con los míos.

-Eres realmente hermosa, mi amada Erza.

¿Cómo podía latir tan rápido mi corazón? ¿Cómo él provocaba que mi corazón se sobresaltara de gran manera sólo con esas palabras?

Sin esperar más, quitó mi sostén en un rápido movimiento, dejando mis pechos al descubierto, mientras que su mirada se devoraba mis pechos. Su sonrojo delataba que igual se encontraba nervioso.

Me acerqué a él para abrazarlo, sintiendo su torso en el mío.

-¿La gran Erza Scarlet tiene vergüenza?

-Un poco.

-Me sorprende que la persona más fuerte que conozco se sienta avergonzada aún por compartir conmigo su cuerpo.-Dijo calmadamente.-Pero he de admitir que yo igual me siento avergonzado. Sean las veces que sea, el ver tu cuerpo es un deleite para mí, al igual que es un gran honor ser yo la persona que comparta contigo cada parte de ti.

Sus palabras habían hecho que mi cuerpo temblara.

-Digo lo mismo, Jellal.-Contesté.-Y por eso quiero decirte que sólo quiero ser yo la que posea tu cuerpo.

Mi comentario tan demandante pareció darle gracia, ya que sus labios mostraron una leve sonrisa mientras que sus ojos se desviaban a otro punto de la habitación.

-Entonces demuéstrame que soy tuyo.

Un comentario un tanto retador por parte de él.

Llevé mi lengua al lóbulo de su oreja, para acariciarla de manera lenta y sensual. Esto pareció tensarlo, por lo que un leve jadeo salió de sus labios y sus manos se aferraron más a mi cuerpo. Mis piernas rodearon su cadera, para sentir como estas acciones ya lo tenían excitado, al igual que a mí.

Mi lengua fue bajando a su cuello, mientras que mis piernas se aferraban más a su cadera y mis manos acariciaban y revolvían su cabello. Después de centrarme únicamente en su oreja, decidí bajar un poco más, haciendo que Jellal me diera acceso a su cuello. Podía saborear su sabor y sentir como nuestros cuerpos ardían.

De un rápido movimiento, me separó de él y nuevamente me acostó en la parte donde había dejado el abrigo que traía puesto minutos atrás. Sus manos que se encontraban a mis costados, impedían que me aplastara con su cuerpo.

Sus labios ahora eran los que se dirigían a mi cuello, para dejar un camino de saliva y parar en la entrada de mis pechos. Sin decir nada, su lengua rozó mi pezón derecho, acariciándola con la lengua en un movimiento sensual y excitante.

Un gemido salió de mis labios al sentir como lo mordía, y hacía lo mismo con el otro. Su lengua dejó de centrarse en ambos pezones, bajando lentamente hasta llegar a mi cadera y dejar húmedos besos en cada parte de ella. Sus dientes bajaron la parte baja del vestido, dejando ver las bragas que hacían juego con el sostén que antes traía puesto. Mis piernas quedaron completamente desnudas, sintiendo el frío que yacía en la habitación.

-Lamento que pases frío en estos momentos.-Me dijo con una voz ronca.-Yo me encargaré de que sientas más calor.

Sus manos acariciaron mis piernas hasta acercarse a mi entre pierna, sintiendo seguramente lo muy excitada que ya estaba.

-¿Estás ansiosa, verdad?

-Lo estoy.

Mis parpados se cerraron al sentir como se había encargado de retirar mis bragas y se retiraba de ahí. Quería abrir los ojos, pero un gemido de completa satisfacción salió de mis labios al sentir su lengua pasar por mi clítoris. Adentrándose cada vez más en mí. Estimulándome cada segundo más y más.

-¡Jellal!-Gemí al sentir tal placer.

Mis caderas involuntariamente se comenzaron a mover, sintiendo con mucha más satisfacción el acto. Podía sentir como llegaba a mi primer orgasmo, y Jellal no apartaba su lengua de mi intimidad.

Era una sensación gloriosa.

Podía sentir mi respiración agitada y como mi cuerpo comenzaba a sudar levemente. Todas mis extremidades temblaban, pero aun así estaba ansiosa de mucho más.

Jellal se apartó de mí y me miró con unos ojos de completo deseo. Sus manos fueron llevadas a sus pantalones, comenzando a quitarse por fin cada prenda que impedía que nos uniéramos finalmente. Podía notar lo muy excitado que se encontraba, ya que su miembro estaba completamente erecto.

Al quitarse por fin toda prenda que impedía verlo, ambos quedamos completamente desnudos. Siendo cubiertos únicamente por la luz que emanaba la luna y que pasaba por las ventanas de aquella cabaña.

Me acerqué a él, besándolo salvajemente. Sus manos se fueron a mis glúteos, apretándolos con fuerza. Con torpeza lo fui acostando, mientras que mi cuerpo quedaba sentado en su cuerpo, específicamente en su miembro. Un ronco gemido salió de sus labios al sentir nuestras intimidades rozarse finalmente.

Ya no podía esperar más tiempo para tenerlo dentro de mí. Quería que finalmente nos uniéramos.

Me levanté levemente y acomodé mi cuerpo de modo que su miembro quedará en la entrada de mi intimidad. Sin nada de paciencia, me penetré de una sola estocada, sintiendo un gran placer, junto con un poco de dolor.

-¡Oh Erza!-Exclamó.

Sus manos se fueron a mi cintura, para comenzar moviéndome, estando yo arriba de él. Mi cuerpo iba de arriba abajo, sintiendo a la perfección el gran deleite de nuestros cuerpos. Mis pechos se movían de igual manera, por el movimiento que yo misma provocaba. Mientras que sus manos se aferraba a mi cintura, ayudándome a moverme sobre él.

Quedaba poco para que llegara nuevamente a otro orgasmo. Y seguramente él ya estaba cerca del suyo.

-Más rápido.

Al haber aumentado la velocidad de mis movimientos, sentí finalmente como apretaba con más intensidad el miembro de Jellal, dándonos a entender que finalmente había llegado a otro orgasmo, para segundos después sentir en toda mi intimidad un líquido demasiado cálido, dándome a entender a la perfección que Jellal también había llegado a su orgasmo.

Nuestras respiraciones se habían vuelto demasiado agitadas y nuestros cuerpos estaban sudando levemente. Me separé de él, sacando su miembro flácido de mí.

-Mañana tendremos que continuar nuestro camino.-Me habló, mirándome directamente a los ojos.

Una carcajada salió de mis labios al saber lo que sugería.

-Está bien, sólo hay que descansar un poco.-Mis manos se acercaron a su rostro para comenzar a acariciarlo.-Será una noche larga para ambos.

Después de haber estado toda la noche haciendo el amor desesperadamente, nuestros cuerpos por fin cayeron ante el cansancio. Durmiendo más de lo debido, y soñando lo necesario.

Teníamos un largo camino por seguir, ya que después de todo, tenía que ir a la tumba de Chelia. Quería despedirme debidamente de cada persona que había conocido, y ver con mis propios ojos un poco del progreso de todos los Reinos. Había pasado después de todo siete meses desde que los Reinos se vieron involucrados en la guerra más grande que había presenciado el mundo. Mi misma presencia podía causar algunas conmociones, por lo que íbamos pasando desapercibidos ante cada Reino. Viendo el progreso de los magos y los hechiceros, dándome a entender que en cada tramo de mi vida, había funcionado para algo mucho más grande que era extraño presenciar.

Los primeros meses fueron duros. El consejo mágico volvía a nacer, después de tanto tiempo y con personas que a mi parecer, estaban mucho mejor calificadas que el anterior consejo mágico.

La recuperación de Jellal fue lenta, pero se recuperó completamente y mucho más rápido que yo. Mi cuerpo se había encontrado débil en los primeros meses e incluso, tuve una gran atención médica, debido al miedo de que hubiera efectos colaterales.

Tuve la recomendación de evitar a toda costa el embarazarme, debido a que era probable que ni el bebé, como yo, resistiéramos el embarazo. Por eso, Jellal se abstuvo demasiado tiempo de estar conmigo, hasta después de los seis meses.

Tenía miedo de dejarme embarazada, pero debía decir que era lo que yo más deseaba. El formar una familia con él. Una familia que ansiaba más que cualquier cosa.

También tenía un exceso de protección a mí alrededor. Sugerida por Lucy, el consejo y los Reyes. Era probable que aún existieran renegados, que fueran tras mi cabeza, esa era una de las razones por la cual Jellal nunca se apartaba de mí. Pero eran de las cosas que más detestaba, tener toda la guardia real cuidándome a cada minuto.

Lucy había sabido manejar a la perfección el Reino, haciéndolo crecer en ese tiempo lo suficiente para dar una gran impresión.

También una noticia que nos petrifico a todos, fue el leer el testamento de mi padre. Dictando que su primer nieto o nieta, sería el próximo gobernante de todo Fiore. Eso hizo que el miedo creciera en mí, ya que temía que mi futuro hijo o hija se encontrara en problemas debido al ser yo su madre y su responsabilidad con el Reino. Cabía una gran probabilidad de que fuera un humano, un mago o un hechicero e incluso, su magia fuera una hibridación también. También temía de que muchos magos o hechiceros renegados fueran tras él o ella en sus primeros años de vida, sólo por ser yo su madre.

El conflicto mental que eso había causado en mí, hizo que tanto Jellal como yo, quisiéramos apartarnos de todo ello. Para ir al Reino Tides sin el consentimiento de mí hermana y conseguir un poco de paz. Después de afrontar mis problemas personales, afrontaría mis problemas sociales y darle un fin a todo ésto.

Después de todo, ya era la prometida de Jellal.

_La hoja de la parte derecha terminó con un simple "hemos terminado nuestro cometido, Zeref". Di la vuelta de hoja, notando que sólo quedaban dos hojas, pero lo que más me sorprendía, era ver como ya había algo escrito en 9esas hojas._

"_Mi amada Erza"_

"_El conocerte fue un acontecimiento que anhelé por tanto tiempo. Porque el ver tu persona y conocer tu persona, es un grato beneficio para mí. El saber que existía tanta bondad en el mundo, sólo en una persona, me hace sentir afortunado._

_Siete días fueron los que necesité para enamorarme de la persona más maravillosa del mundo. Porque dejando el prejuicio social, que sé que te atormenta, eres un rayo de luz escarlata que manifiesta su vida en una oleada de fuego, esperando darse a conocer. _

_Me es grato después de todo, el saber que el destino nos juntó nuevamente, aunque fue de una manera demasiado inesperada. El saber que seguramente cuando despiertes del sueño que te atormenta, serás una persona diferente, pero como siempre, yo amaré tu diferencia sobre todas las cosas. Porque quiero estar para ti en cualquier momento y protegerte. _

_Este regalo será algo necesario para ti, porque podrás escribir tus frustraciones y tus alegrías. Esperando que cuando llegues al final de tu historia, hayas cumplido tu cometido. Esperando yo aún ser parte de tu vida. _

_Pasará segundos, pasará días, pasará meses o incluso pasará años para que llegues a estas hojas. Esperando que el destino no nos haya puesto demasiadas dificultades. Esperando con ansias en lo que nos hemos convertido. Asegurándote que desde el momento en el que escribo estas palabras, hasta el momento en el que leas estas mismas palabras, te amaré sobre cualquier cosa. _

_Amaré tus ideas, amaré tu cabello, amaré tu piel, amaré a la persona que le da vida a la gran Erza Dreyar. Amaré a la pequeña niña de cabellos escarlata que conocí en mi niñez, como amaré a la joven princesa que conocí en mi juventud y amaré a la hermosa mujer con la que quiero pasar décadas._

_La persona que le ha dado un giro a mi mundo y a la persona con la que espero pasar toda mi vida. _

_Pasará tanto tiempo, por eso quiero decirte, Erza Dreyar, que eres la persona con la que ansío despertar todo los días. La persona con la que ansío besar cada mañana y proteger cada día. Y la persona con la que ansío formar una familia. _

_Por esa razón, Erza Dreyar, quiero que después de que haya pasado lo peor, venga nuestra gloriosa paz. Ansiada desde el momento en que nos conocimos. Porque sé que tú eres la única que le puede traer paz a mi alma mortal. Y quiero ser yo el que te traigas paz en un mundo tan singular. _

_El mundo donde más que vivir, sobrevivimos. Porque contigo, el sobrevivir pasa en otro plano, porque vivo cuando estoy contigo. _

_El relatar tu historia, tu vida y tus pensamientos. Poner en cada palabra tu corazón, como tus sentimientos. _

_No sé cuánto tiempo haya pasado desde el momento en que te entregué este libro, pero he de admitir que me encuentro ansioso de pensar que has de llegar a estas palabras, con una expresión atónita y sin entender posiblemente a donde quiero llegar. _

_Por eso mismo, Erza Dreyar. Te pido mediante este libro que tú misma te encargaste de escribir, que seas mi esposa y que me permitas ser parte del final de esta historia, para comenzar una nueva historia juntos. Mi amada Erza. _

Miré con ternura el rostro tan sereno de mi prometido, para sonreír de medio lado. El recordar sus palabras, hacían que mi corazón latiera rápidamente y que mis manos temblaran. Como si me tratase de una adolecente enamorada.

Su manera de enamorarme había sido excepcional en cada sentido. Porque sólo él logro hacerme sentir viva, cuando sólo me sentía como una marioneta vacía.

Jellal se había convertido en mi magia.

_-¿Jellal?-Pregunté sorprendida._

_Podía sentir mis mejillas mojadas y también mi rostro arder. _

_-Es algo que quería que supieras hace mucho tiempo, pero las circunstancias me han hecho poder presenciar hasta ahora éste momento. _

_Se acercó hacía mí, para tomar mi mano, haciéndome sentir una corriente eléctrica en ese contacto. Se arrodilló en frente de mí, mientras que la luz de la luna que cabía por todo mi ventanal, nos cubría. _

_No podía procesar todo lo que estaba sucediendo. _

_-Erza Dreyar, ¿quisieras ser mi esposa? _

_Mi cuerpo temblaba más al ver sus ojos tan decididos. Podía ver como respiraba de manera algo rápida, y como su mirada tan profunda tenía un brillo extraño ante mis ojos. _

_Me había quedado totalmente atónita. _

_Nunca antes había sentido tal felicidad. _

_-Sí.-Contesté en voz baja.- ¡Por supuesto que sí, Jellal!_

_De manera inmediata me arrodillé junto con Jellal para posar mis labios con los de él. Mis lágrimas cálidas se colocaban en medio de nuestras mejillas._

Era grandioso pensar que la persona la cual amaba, iba a formar parte de mi vida formalmente.

Lucy al enterarse armó un gran alboroto –por supuesto, de euforia- celebrando con todo el Reino y con los Reinos vecinos la noticia. Invitándolos a la futura boda que ella se encargaría de organizar.

Los miembros de Fairy Tail, junto con Wendy y Meredy quedaron totalmente asombrados, pero felicitándonos al saber la magnífica noticia.

El maestro Gildarts confesó que quería que Jellal fuera el próximo maestro del gremio, pero cambio de planes ante la noticia. Alegando que tenía que dedicar su tiempo en la familia que estaba por formar y que esperaba que fuera un excelente esposo, como un excelente padre en un futuro.

Al acariciar su rostro, divisé mejor el hermoso anillo de oro que posaba en mi dedo anular.

Ante mis caricias, sus parpados se abrieron lentamente, mientras que sus labios formaban una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días.

Su mano se fue con la mía, para sentarse en la cama, dejando que la fina sabana cayera, mostrando su excelente torso.

-Me encanta despertar contigo, de ésta manera.-Confesó.

-A mí me encanta verte despertar cada mañana.

Habíamos pasado un par de días en esa cabaña. El viaje que teníamos era largo y para mi desgracia, yo ya no tenía la misma resistencia que antes. Era mucho más propensa a enfermarme o a debilitarme, sin contar que mi resistencia física había disminuido considerablemente.

No quería que nos topáramos con ladrones y ser una carga para Jellal. Aunque sabía perfectamente que en este mundo, sería muy difícil que hubiera una verdadera competencia tanto para Jellal, como para Natsu. Ambos se habían encargado de crecer en muchos rasgos, sin contar su actual experiencia en batalla los hacía unos magos legendarios ante todos los continentes.

Al estar caminando varios días y descansar en algunos hoteles que pasaban desapercibidos, Jellal y yo llegamos al Reino Tides. El gran Reino Tides que yo misma presencie en su destrucción, estaba de una manera tan distinta. Una manera que incluso se me hacía difícil creer.

La agradable brisa del mar se sentía tan fresca y pura. Los civiles que pasaban a mi alrededor se notaban totalmente distintos a como recordaba. Se veían felices, pero sobretodo vivos.

Sabía que existían en el pasado Reyes que depravaban demasiado a sus Reinos; como el Rey del Reino Zero y el Rey del Reino Tides. Pero eso ya no era parte de todo esto. Porque parecía que habían encontrado a un excelente Rey en el Reino Tides y sus mismos habitantes parecían ser el reflejo de ello. Sus facciones relajadas y sus aires de esperanza, me indicaban que se había terminado el sufrimiento para ellos mismos. Aceptando a los hechiceros por igual y terminando su mismo sufrimiento.

Me tapé con una gran capucha mi cabello, mostrando únicamente mi rostro. Jellal hizo lo mismo, tratando de que ninguno de los dos fuéramos reconocidos.

Caminamos a paso lento, adentrándonos cada vez más a la ciudadela principal del Reino. Las casas que habían sido destruidas por los hechiceros se encontraba a mediados de construir, pero a comparación de las antiguas casas, éstas se veían mucho más grandes que las anteriores. También pude notar como la ciudadela principal había crecido mucho más. Incluso retiraron los muros que antes protegían esa misma ciudadela.

Nuestro camino por la ciudadela terminó, terminando en la puerta del norte que daba directo a donde anteriormente estaba la puerta del norte que daba directo el paso hacia la costa.

La última vez que había estado en ese lugar era en uno de los momentos más desesperantes de toda mi vida. Mi vida había dado un cambio totalmente sorprendente, a como lo tenía previsto hace poco menos de un año.

La brisa del mar se alejaba cada vez más, para adentrarnos a los frondosos bosques del Reino y alejarnos de la ciudadela.

-Debe de estar por aquí.

-Espera un momento, por favor.-Me pidió con voz calmada.

Me paré de golpe, viendo como él también paraba. Su cuerpo se tensó un poco, pero al instante se relajó, cerrando sus ojos con tranquilidad.

Un vendaval de aire nos golpeó, mientras que las hojas de los árboles nos rodeaban. Seguramente éso era producto de la magia de Jellal. Ya no podía sentir en lo más mínimo alguna clase de magia, pero un presentimiento en mi corazón podía afirmar que se trataba de ello.

-Ya encontré su tumba.-Dijo calmado.

Sus ojos se abrieron, para dirigir su mirada a un costado mío. Entendí a la perfección, por lo que comencé a caminar junto a él. Entrelacé mi mano derecha con su mano izquierda.

-¿Estás bien?

-Descuida.

El paso entre los árboles se abría sólo para nosotros dos, haciéndonos llegar a nuestro destino.

Pude lograr divisar un par de ramas secas en forma de cruz a lo lejos. Al llegar al lugar, pude ver como un gran árbol estaba atrás de la cruz formada con ramas secas. El árbol se veía más vivo que cualquier otro y parecía ser el más alto que había en ese lugar.

Me arrodillé en frente de ese par de ramas, mostrando el respeto debido hacía ellas. Jellal hizo lo mismo, bajando su cabeza.

-Ha pasado tiempo, Chelia.-Dirigí mi mirada hacía el gran árbol.-Te pido una disculpa por el tiempo que pasó. Estoy segura que habrás visto como logramos cambiar este mundo, ¿verdad?

Podía sentir a la perfección como le hablaba a aquel frondoso árbol.

-Sé a la perfección que tal vez y no me perdones, Chelia.-Lagrimas salieron de mis ojos.-En esta guerra no pude salvarte y tampoco a toda tu familia. Muchas personas murieron por mi culpa y yo sólo pude ver como todos se iban. Ultear y mi padre también murieron, por mi gran necedad. Porque sé que la vida que poseo es realmente de ustedes.

Los pequeños rayos de sol lograban infiltrarse por las hojas de aquel árbol.

-Por eso vengo personalmente a agradecerte, Chelia. Porque gracias a ti, el sueño de Alice, Zeref y mío pudo completarse.-Mis palabras se escuchaban con pesar.-Porque estoy cumpliendo lo que tú y tu clan querían. Y ahora, estamos en un mundo donde los magos aceptan a los hechiceros y los hechiceros aceptan a los magos. Un mundo donde nunca más las personas se verán obligadas a seguir ideales que ellas mismas no construyeron.

Porque al fin y al cabo, yo había puesto a el resto del clan de Chelia en una situación complicada. Porque sabía que si ese día yo no me presentaba directamente a los calabozos del castillo, no los habrían matado ese día. O incluso si yo no me hubiera separado de ellos para pelear por mi cuenta.

Le debía tanto a ella y a su familia.

Bajé mi rostro, mostrando todo el respeto hacía la tumba que yacía frente a mí.

-Estaré esperándote cerca, Erza.-Me habló Jellal con un tono calmado.

Asentí sin alzar el rostro, sólo escuchando como Jellal se paraba y se retiraba levemente del lugar.

Las horas pasaban y el ardiente sol daba paso a que la luna cubriera de una bella oscuridad el lugar.

Había platicado tantas cosas en presencia de la tumba de Chelia. Desde mi infancia hasta el momento donde nos encontrábamos. Podía sentir como si fuera la primera vez que me sinceraba tanto. Sin pesar de hablar todas esas palabras que salían de mis labios.

Me senté tranquila en el gran árbol que estaba ahí, sintiendo como las ráfagas de aire me arrullaban. Mis parpados se cerraron y caí en un inmenso sueño. A pesar de estar en el exterior, me sentía demasiado segura y protegida.

_-No tengo nada de que perdonarte, Reina Erza._

Escuché esas palabras en mis sueños, por lo que me sobresalté, despertando a Jellal que estaba a un lado mío.

-¡¿Estás bien, Erza?!-Me preguntó sobresaltado, Jellal.

-Sí…-Paré un momento.-Creo que sólo fue un sueño. Lamento el haberte despertado así, Jellal.

Una sincera sonrisa se posó en sus labios, para acercar su frente con la mía.

-Descuida, sólo me preocupe de que algo te haya pasado.

Mis mejillas se incendiaron por sus palabras, para bajar rápidamente mi mirada. Una carcajada por parte de él inundó todo el lugar, haciendo eco por éste mismo.

-Hay que ir a un hotel, Jellal.-Hablé con un poco de pena.-Ya se hizo un poco tarde.

-De acuerdo.

Había sido un día corto a comparación de los días en años pasados.

La exquisita sensación de sentirse libre y ver esa libertad, hacía que mi alma optara por tomar un último bocado de aire, guardado desde lo más profundo de mis pulmones y lo liberara con una mayor tranquilidad.

Todavía no podía reponer la tranquilidad que escaseaba en mi mente, debido a la gran cantidad de vidas que consiente o inconscientemente tomé en un pasado, pero me sentía ligeramente mejor al presenciar que todas las personas que habían sufrido por mi culpa, poco a poco mejoraban, procurando el bienestar que les preparaba el futuro a ellos y sus semejantes.

Como era predecible, Jellal y yo volvimos a Fiore después de haber cumplido con mi cometido de visitar la tumba de Chelia.

Mi hermana y todos los integrantes de Fairy Tail estaban demasiado molestos al ver la serenidad con la que nos presentábamos. Sin decir demasiado, alegué que era algo que tenía que hacer.

-¡Es peligroso que te expongas al mundo, Erza!-Alegó mi hermana.

Podía sentir su completa preocupación. No era para más. Después de todo, mi hermana sólo me tenía a mí como su único familiar cercano. Era evidente que la perdida de nuestro padre le seguía doliendo, acto que se reflejaba en su sobreprotección hacía mí.

.

.

.

Después de ese entonces, había pasado ocho largos años.

Nueve largos años de que ocurrió la guerra entre los hechiceros y los magos; y once años desde que dejé mi responsabilidad en el Reino de Fiore como su gobernante legitima.

El Reino había crecido bastante desde que Lucy se había encargado de gobernarlo. E incluso los tratados de paz con otros continentes ya eran posible, debido a que los Reinos del continente se encontraban todos en una época gloriosa. Sin ningún tipo de depravación en todo el continente, era como había mostrado el gran cambio en nuestro mundo y de lo que Zeref se podía sentir orgulloso.

Lucy dos años después de haber tomado el trono, se casó con el actual Rey de Fiore. Natsu Dragneel. Y un año después, tuvieron a su primera hija y Princesa de Fiore. Una pequeña maga de fuego, como su padre. Layla Dreyar.

El gremio igual creció, hasta hacerse famoso en otros Reinos vecinos. El maestro se retiró hace cuatro años, alegando que él ya había cumplido con hacer crecer a todos sus hijos, miembros de Fairy Tail. Dando como paso a Gray a ser el actual maestro del gremio número uno de todo el continente.

Wendy y Meredy se convirtieron ambas en unas magas espectaculares de Fairy Tail, pero actuando como miembros cubiertos de éste mismo. Viajaban dentro y fuera del continente, anunciando posibles rebeliones de magos o hechiceros que todavía no estaban del todo conformes.

Las naciones en el mundo estaban creciendo hasta el punto de que el comercio había mejorado considerablemente. La crisis que hubo en Reinos principales como el Reino Zero se logró reponer de manera inmediata, teniendo una espera de tres años para convertirse en un Reino con una potencia increíble.

En cambio, el Rey Antenor murió pocos años después de que la guerra concluyó. Poniendo el Reino Aster en una situación demasiado inconveniente, debido a varios rebeldes que intentaron hacer un golpe de estado. El haber sido un Reino peculiar, donde sólo vivían ancianos, hacían que éste mantuviera largos meses de inconformidad con los prospectos para Rey. Pero hubo un joven que logró calmar a los antiguos habitantes de Aster y a los habitantes más nuevos. Un joven hechicero que lograba mantener la calma hasta para los antiguos habitantes de Aster. Convirtiéndolo en la historia como el primer Rey con magia oscura.

Jellal se convirtió en el actual presidente del consejo mágico. Haciendo de éste mismo un consejo justo tanto con los hechiceros como con los magos. Jellal se había convertido en la fuente de luz de todo el continente. Logrando con su presidencia cerrar una exagerada cantidad de gremios oscuros y manteniendo la paz en el mundo mágico.

-¡Por fin estamos en Magnolia!-Gritó con Euforia Zael.

Miré enternecida al ver a ese joven niño de cabellos escarlata mirar con sus grandes ojos verdes todo el panorama.

-Ahora estaremos mucho más tiempo aquí, Zael.-Hablé con calma.

La carreta pasaba por la entrada principal de Magnolia, adentrándose cada vez más.

-Me alegra saber eso, Madre.-Dijo, mostrándome una gran sonrisa.-Después de todo, añoraba demasiado con vivir en el castillo.

Callé un momento, temiendo preguntar algo que él no estaba preparado. Mi mirada se dirigió hacia los costados, viendo como había un mayor número de personas en las grandes calles de Magnolia.

-¿Sucede algo, Madre?-Me preguntó preocupado, sentándose a un lado mío.

-¿Deseas de verdad ser el Rey de Fiore, Zael?

Meses después de mi visita al Reino Tides, me enteré de que estaba esperando un hijo de Jellal. El primogénito de la actual familia Dreyar, y como consecuente, su heredero principal.

-¡Por supuesto que sí, Madre!

Su respuesta me hizo sentir lo suficientemente bien. Zael se convertiría en un joven demasiado poderoso, ya que había logrado mostrar a la perfección el manejo de la magia oscura sin ser dominado por ella. Y a pesar de que nunca había conocido las habilidades de mi madre, aseguraba que las habilidades de Zael eran las mismas que las de ella; y también podía asegurar que Zael tenía su protección.

-Bajaremos aquí, por favor.-Ordené al cochero.

Al detenernos en el centro de Magnolia, tanto Zael como yo nos colocamos un par de capas que impedían ver nuestros rostros. Lo tomé ligeramente de la mano y comenzamos a caminar, teniendo yo, su mirada de completa curiosidad.

-Si estás completamente decidido a ser el futuro Rey de Fiore, es bueno que vayas conociendo a las personas de aquí y que tú mismo vayas siendo uno con todas las personas que un día, dependerán de ti.

Su mirada de curiosidad fue sustituida por una de completo entendimiento.

No era bueno que las personas vieran tan pronto mi figura y tampoco la de Zael. Ambos poseíamos características físicas un tanto peculiares, que nos hacían reconocernos a grandes metros de distancia.

Yo con mi tan conocido cabello escarlata y Zael con su cabello tan ardiente como el mío y el rostro de su padre. Incluso con la misma marca que Jellal tiene en su ojo derecho.

-Entonces, nuestro mundo al estar tan separado y confundido, comenzó una guerra ante nuestros semejantes.-Habló una mujer de edad muy adulta.

Un gran número de personas se encontraban alrededor de una figura que todavía no podía ver bien

Miré de donde venía su voz y vi como alrededor de una mujer adulta se encontraban un gran número de niños y de personas que escuchaban al parecer un relato. Su voz se escuchaba amable, y sus ojos mostraban una gran sabiduría. No pude evitar recordar a la abuela de Chelia en esa mujer.

Mis pies se encaminaban hacía ella inconscientemente, para poder escuchar mejor lo que decía. El verla hizo que una inmensa curiosidad me invadiera. Era como ver y escuchar a la abuela de Chelia.

-¿Quién es la mujer que está hablando?-Pregunté con discreción a una de las jóvenes que estaban cerca de ahí.

-Nadie sabe quién es exactamente, pero siempre viene a la fuente del centro y cuenta unas historias increíbles.-Me contestó la amable joven.-La historia que está contando hoy es sobre la guerra que hubo entre los hechiceros y los magos hace nueve años

Asentí agradecida y me encaminé para escuchar un poco mejor.

Zael un poco confundido por mi actitud, me siguió sin preguntar absolutamente nada.

-El destino puso en sus manos a una joven valiente que liberó el mundo entero. Una joven de dos sangres muy diferentes.

-¡Yo sé quién es!-Levantó su pequeña mano un niño de cabellos grises.-Es la Princesa Escarlata, ¿verdad?

-Pero yo escuché que ella había sido la causante de la guerra.-Habló una niña de al parecer ocho años.

-Pues mi madre me contó a mí que esa mujer poseía la amabilidad de cien damas y el poder de mil hombres.

Una risa sonora por parte de la mujer de gran edad avanzada se escuchó. Interrumpiendo los diálogos de los niños que opinaban acerca del relato.

-Todos tienen ideas muy ciertas de esa mujer.-Habló calmadamente.-La verdad es que ella fue la principal causante de la guerra que hubo hace nueve años, pero ella también fue la que liberó el mundo mágico. Se dice, que ella y con la ayuda de un hechicero poderoso, lograron unir el mundo en el que ahora ustedes mismos viven.

El escuchar esas palabras, hizo que una nostalgia me invadiera. Parecían lejanos esos nueve años, pero para mí, había pasado en un parpadeo. El saber también que recordaban en sus memorias a Zeref, me hacía sentir feliz; porque él había sido el único que había salvado todo el mundo mágico.

-Fueron tiempos muy difíciles que sus padres tuvieron que vivir, pero todos sabemos que el morbo y la depravación existió mucho antes de que la Princesa Escarlata naciera.-Dijo con sabiduría.-El principal error de los humanos, es querer hacer guerra ante el rechazo. Lo que hizo que nuestro mundo se dividiera y que por largos siglos, los hechiceros estuvieran tras los magos y los magos tras los hechiceros. Pero, ¿cuál era el fin de eso?...pues no había fin alguno. Porque todos somos humanos y todos sentimos como humanos; buscando únicamente la aceptación que nos fue negada por nuestros ancestros.

El relato de aquella mujer, hizo que los niños se asombrarán por completo. Muchos parecían emocionados ante la historia, y otros temerosos al imaginar lo que había pasado años antes de que ellos nacieran.

Miré a Zael, esperando encontrar una reacción suya, pero la capa me impedía ver por completo su rostro. No sabía cómo se encontraba realmente, ya que seguramente era difícil para él saber que Jellal y yo tomamos un papel muy importante en esa guerra. Una de las cosas por la cual me preocupaban sus reacciones.

Pasaron minutos en lo que la mujer siguió contando incluso el ataque de Acnologia, para después dar paso a la gran satisfacción en los rostros de las personas que se encontraban alrededor. Una historia que en su momento fue una calamidad, se había convertido en el orgullo de las naciones.

-¿Zael?-Pregunté al ver que seguía en la misma posición.

-Mamá…-Su voz se escuchó en un susurro.-eres increíble. Me siento orgulloso de que tú y papá sean mis padres.

Abrí mis ojos impresionada al escuchar eso de él.

Las personas se retiraban del lugar, dejando únicamente a un par de niños alrededor de la mujer que contaba anécdotas después de la guerra.

-Zael…

-Sé que nos alejamos del Castillo por el miedo de que las personas no me aceparan por ser tu hijo, pero eso no me interesaba en absoluto y hoy me he dado cuenta de que para ellos, te convertiste tú en su salvadora.-Sus ojos mostraban determinación en sus palabras.-Cuando estábamos en la carrosa, me preguntaste si deseaba ser el Rey de Fiore y yo aseguré que sí. Y la verdad, es que quiero ser un Rey que traiga orgullo sobre lo que tú y papá hicieron en el pasado. Porque sé que no se comparará, pero yo también quiero salvar el mundo de situaciones donde los corazones se puedan perder en ellos mismos.

Sus palabras me habían dejado completamente helada. Me era increíble pensar que con sus tan solo siete años de vida, él era capaz de diferenciar tantas cosas. Y saber que él nunca nos juzgó a Jellal y a mí. Por el contrario, para él éramos su orgullo e inspiración sobre el Reinado que un día le pertenecería.

-Por eso mismo, te agradezco, Madre.-Con sus pequeños brazos, me rodeo.-Creaste un mundo donde Layla, yo y todos los niños podemos vivir pacíficamente.

La pureza de sus palabras me hacían sentir tan especial en ese momento. Sin evitarlo, me agaché para quedar a su altura y abrazarlo fuertemente. Mostrando el agradecimiento y amor que sentía hacía él. Zael mostraba la misma pureza que Jellal mostraba en su niñez y la misma determinación que yo mostraba en mi juventud.

-Te amo, Zael.

Me paré ante el abrazo de Zael y miré como en segundos, el lugar se encontraba casi vacío, pero la mujer de edad avanzada seguía en el mismo lugar, con los mismos niños que estaban anteriormente con ella. Me acerqué cuidadosamente, pensando en algo que decir, pero sus fijos ojos se dirigieron hacia mí, como el par de ojos de los niños que se encontraban con ella.

-Es un honor el saber que escuchó mi historia, Reina.

Mis ojos se ensancharon ante la sorpresa de saber que se trataba de mí.

-Espero que haya sido de su completo agrado y que el joven Príncipe también la haya disfrutado.

-Yo no soy la Reina, amable mujer.

-Perdone, es sólo que yo la recuerdo con ese título.

Mi sorpresa no cabía en mí ser al haber escuchado sus palabras. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de quién se trataba, pero al mismo tiempo su figura se desvaneció, mostrando mariposas de colores rojizos elevarse al cielo. Miré a los niños que estaban con ella, pero éstos sólo nos dedicaron unas pequeñas sonrisas e igual que la mujer, se desvanecieron, optando por la figura de bellas y rojas mariposas.

A pesar de los años, nunca me acostumbraría a las grandezas que la vida podía mostrar y lo que la magia podía crear.

Al llegar al Castillo de Fiore, ni Zael ni yo dijimos nada sobre el encuentro que tuvimos.

Mi hermana Lucy y su esposo Natsu se encontraban felices de vernos. Se encontraban ambos preocupados debido a que el cochero anunció únicamente que yo había dado la orden de dejarnos en el centro de Magnolia. Al ser altas horas de la noche, ambos estaban dispuestos a buscarnos, pero sus semblantes cambiaron al vernos completamente bien.

Nuestra estancia en el Castillo de Fiore sería indefinida, debido a que tanto Jellal como yo, queríamos que Zael creciera junto con Layla y ambos no sintieran la responsabilidad del Reino en sus hombros, completamente solos. Lucy y Natsu estaban más que de acuerdo, y se alegraban de que después de tantos años, me haya decidido volver con ellos y al lugar donde pertenecían mis recuerdos.

Me dirigí a mis pertenecientes aposentos y caminé tranquilamente hacía el balcón. Mi mirada se perdía en el oscuro cielo, lleno de grandes números de estrellas brillar en todo su esplendor. Llevé mi mano a la pequeña bolsa de la bata de seda que tenía puesta, para tomar la insignia de Fairy Tail forjada en oro, que mi padre me había regalado muchos años atrás.

Esa insignia me recordaba el momento en el que había conocido Fairy Tail. El momento en el que el consejo me obligaba a aceptar la propuesta de Laxus. El momento en el que escapé del Castillo y me dirigí a Fairy Tail. El momento en el que conocí a Jellal, Natsu, Gray, al maestro y a todo Fairy Tail. El momento en el que oración secuestro a Lucy. El momento en el que Levy, Jellal, Wendy, Natsu, Gray, Rob y yo emprendimos un viaje para rescatar a Lucy. El momento en que encontramos a Happy y a Charle. El momento en el que se reveló mi magia oscura. El momento en el desperté mi magia oscura y maté a Zero. El momento en el que el abuelo Rob murió y mi padre nos encontró. El momento en el que supe la verdad sobre mi origen. El momento en el que mis amigos y hermana fueron al Reino Aster para encontrar alguna solución al problema de salud de Jellal. El momento en el que Laxus me declaró como su enemiga. El momento en el que me torturaron y quedé en coma. El momento en el que desperté y liberé por completo mi magia oscura, dando a los hechiceros saber que yo aún existía. El momento donde le entregué todo mi amor a Jelllal. El momento en el que regresamos a Fiore y el consejo supo que era una hibridación de magias. El momento en el que tenía que tomar mi Reinado. El momento en el que la guerra de Fiore había comenzado. El momento en el que la guerra entre los hechiceros y magos habían comenzado. El momento en el que conocí a Zeref. El momento en el que me di como muerta y el mundo mágico se derrumbaron. El momento en el que me separé de Zeref y conocí a Ultear y Meredy. El momento en que me di a conocer como Titania. El momento en el que conocí a Chelia y nos infiltramos al Reino Tides. El momento en el que la familia de Chelia y ella misma morían. El momento en el que mi corazón se consumió en oscuridad y maté sin pensarlo a Jiemma. El momento en el que Jellal, Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Wendy, Juvia y Levy se enteraron de mi existencia. El momento en el que Minerva atormentó el corazón de Jellal y lo llevó con él. El momento en el que me quitaban todo signo de magia oscura de mi cuerpo. El momento en el que desperté y me enteré que tenían a Natsu y a Jellal en las manos de Minerva. El momento en el que me infiltré al Castillo de Fiore. El momento en el que Zeref nos rescató a mí y a Natsu. El momento en el que me enteré que mi padre estaba vivo. El momento en el que la batalla de Natsu, Gildarts y Makarov había comenzado contra Zeref. El momento en el que Zeref moría. El momento en el que la magia de Zeref opacó mi corazón. El momento en el que pelee contra Jellal. El momento en el que Acnologia deseaba el poder mágico y la destrucción principal de todo Magnolia. El momento en el que los hechiceros y los magos pelearon juntos contra Acnologia. El momento en el que la Monarquía nació nuevamente. Y el momento en el que todo esto acababa.

Porque todo esto ya era finalmente el fin de una era.

-¿En qué piensas?

La exquisita voz de Jellal sonó en mi oreja derecha.

Sus manos me rodearon hasta tomar mis manos, que aún sostenían la insignia de Fairy Tail. Su rostro se encontraba en mi cuello, viendo lo que yo veía.

-Estaba pensando en Zael y el saber la gran determinación que tiene sobre su próximo Reinado.

-Justo he venido de hablar con él.-Éso me sorprendió.-Me contentó sobre los acontecimientos de hoy y me ha dicho las mismas palabras que te ha dicho hace unas horas.

Una sonrisa se asomó en mis labios y mis ojos se perdieron en la nada.

-Tenemos un hijo maravilloso, Erza.

-Lo sé.

Me sentía orgullosa y feliz de tener la familia que tenía. Porque sentía que nada me faltaba y ellos me complementaban. Ellos eran mi completa felicidad.

-Pero.-Interrumpió Jellal mis pensamientos.-sé que no estabas pensando del todo sobre eso.

Como siempre, Jellal siempre me sorprendía al saber lo que en realidad estaba pensando.

-¿Qué te sucede?

Mi mirada que posaba en el cielo, se dirigió hacia la insignia de Fairy Tail. Jellal llevó igualmente su mirada hacía la insignia, mirando ésta con curiosidad. La tomó con sus manos, dejando mis manos debajo de las de él.

-Me trae muchos recuerdos, pero creo que es momento de dejar estos momentos atrás.

-¿Estás segura de ello?-Preguntó demasiado sorprendido.

Asentí débilmente, por lo que un fuerte suspiro salió de sus labios, mientras que sus ojos se cerraban y su rostro se posaba con más intensidad en mis hombros. Mis manos comenzaron a sentirse calientes, pero no me quemaba en absoluto. Miré como de las manos de Jellal salía un hermoso fuego dorado, que lograba quemar débilmente la insignia forjada en oro.

-Te agradezco que hayas hecho ésto por mí.-Dije mientras miraba la insignia quemarse.-Yo no poseo magia, por lo que hubiera sido difícil deshacerme de ella.

-Esta no es en sí mi magia, Erza.

Lo miré sin entender a sus palabras.

-Porque tú eres mi magia.

**FIN.**

**Y aquí acabó esta historia que compartió tanto con ustedes, como conmigo. Espero que esta historia haya sido de su completo agrado y agradezco a todos los que compartieron siempre sus opiniones conmigo.**

**Comencé esta historia siendo una completa novata y aún lo sigo siendo, pero siento que crecí mucho con ustedes y les agradezco eso de corazón.**

**Gracias a todos por leerme durante dos largos años y esta historia por fin llegó a su final y recuerden que sigo con mi otra historia totalmente JERZA llamada MONOTONÍA DEL CORAZÓN :') **

**Dentro del mes de mayo-junio llegaré con una noticia sobre un nuevo proyecto Jerza y por supuesto, aún seguiré con MONOTONÍA DEL CORAZÓN, ya que la historia va para largo jojo.**

**Muchas gracias a todos y gracias por haber hecho crecer Escarlata con 9,000 lectores. **

**Gracias y con amor IleyBriseo**


End file.
